BuJo
by MiissRed
Summary: Clint n'a plus le choix : il doit s'organiser. Il devait déjà penser à beaucoup de choses en étant un Avengers, rajoutez son rôle de père et les fêtes de fin d'année qui approchent et c'est bien vite l'anarchie. Alors il avait cherché un moyen d'organiser ses idées et ses rendez-vous. Il avait trouvé un nouveau concept et avait décidé de le tester : le Bullet Journal.
1. 1 décembre

_**BuJo.**_

Goals du mois :

Créer une salle de jeux pour les enfants.

Perdre les deux kilos pris avec le gâteau triple chocolat de Natasha.

Trouver un moyen de faire taire Pietro -si pas, une flèche entre les deux yeux devraient faire l'affaire.

Ne pas se faire prendre en train de tester ce truc.

Réduire ma consommation de café.

Jeudi 1 décembre.

Aider Lila dans ces devoirs de mathématiques.

Acheter un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Wanda.

Réfléchir si Pietro mérite un cadeau.

Acheter de nouveaux pyjamas pour Nathaniel -il grandit trop vite... -

Essayer de trouver de la déco pour ma chambre au QG.

Faire une liste de courses -c'est le moment de tester !-

Voir avec Laura s'il est possible que Cooper ait un portable -lui aussi grandit, il est peut-être temps-

 _15h30 : aller chercher les enfants à l'école._

.

Clint referma son Bullet Journal. Il fallait qu'il commence à s'organiser, Laura lui avait déjà trop reproché de ne pas l'être.

Il n'en pouvait rien, c'était sa façon d'être. Il n'avait jamais été organisé, il était simplement accompagné d'un agenda pour marquer les plus gros rendez-vous, et puis fin de l'histoire. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Sauf qu'au fur et à mesure, il avait de plus en plus de choses à faire, entre la fratrie qui s'était agrandie et les Avengers qui grossissaient ses rangs de plus en plus, il avait de plus en plus de choses à faire. Un service par là, une dette de l'autre. Il devrait se multiplier mais il ne savait pas encore le faire, alors il oubliait.

Au plus grand damne de Laura, qui, elle, était complètement organisée. Au départ, elle trouvait ça mignon, qu'il oublie certaines choses. Il n'avait jamais oublié son anniversaire ou leur anniversaire de rencontre, alors elle lui pardonnait parfois facilement.

Maintenant, ça l'exaspérait.

Il avait cherché un moyen de s'organiser un peu plus, il était tombé sur ce cahier qui faisait des merveilles apparemment. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait mettre sur ces pages. Il marquait ce qui lui passait par la tête et il savait qu'il oubliait certainement plein de choses. Il ne pouvait pas penser à tout, malheureusement.

Il essayait, il verrait plus tard si cela marchait ou pas.

Il rangea son cahier dans son sac, et sortit de sa chambre. Il était à peine 9h, les enfants étaient à l'école, Laura s'occupait de Nathaniel. Lui réfléchissait plutôt à comment agrandir la ferme. Les enfants avaient toujours voulu une salle pour jouer, ils auraient un peu plus de place dans leur chambre, avec tous les jouets qu'ils avaient, ils ne savaient plus quoi en faire.

Clint se disait aussi qu'une simple pleine de jeu pourrait déjà leur faire plaisir, une balançoire ne serait jamais de trop.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Laura aussi. Il soupira, elle était un peu plus distante que d'habitude, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Depuis qu'il était revenu de Sokovie, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait juste pas à mettre le doigt sur le problème, ça l'aiderait pourtant !

Il descendit dans le salon, Laura était simplement occupée de lire un livre, Nathaniel dans ses bras, endormi. Il sourit en coin en voyant ce spectacle.

Il tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant déranger aucun des deux. Ils semblaient tous les deux bercés par le calme ambiant. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de sa femme et la regarda doucement.

Elle releva les yeux de son livre et sourit en coin.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle tout en refermant son livre et en le posant sur l'armoire à côté d'elle.

Clint haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il se sentait bien en la présence de Laura pour la première fois depuis la Sokovie. Elle ne semblait pas distante, elle semblait juste sereine. Et lui aussi.

« -Je ne sais pas. »

Laura sourit doucement.

Clint voyait que tout était différent mais il savourait pourtant ce petit instant où tout semblait être redevenu comme avant. Il ne voulait rien dire, juste observer le calme, sa femme, son fils.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, Laura avait ramené ses jambes vers elle, créant une sorte de cocon pour Nathaniel. Elle avait même fermé les yeux, l'espace de quelques minutes.

Clint, lui, les observait doucement comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire. Ca le rendait assez triste en réalité. Comme une sorte de nostalgie qui le prenait et qui ne pourrait pas partir de si tôt. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire partir.

Laura avait fini par rouvrir les yeux et décida de se lever. Elle donna Nathaniel à Clint, il le serra doucement contre lui pendant que Laura commençait à s'affairer dans la cuisine.

La journée passa assez vite en réalité. Laura avait commencé à nettoyer toute la maison, Clint avait commencé les plans d'une plaine de jeu. Il voulait s'y mettre le plus tôt possible pour que les enfants puissent en profiter au début du printemps. Il avait commencé le plan de la salle de jeu en même temps.

Vers 15h, l'archer décida de commencer une liste de courses. C'était à peu près la première fois qu'il essayait de faire ça. Généralement, il partait et flânait entre les rayons pour réfléchir à ce dont ils avaient besoin ou non. Mais comme il avait décidé d'être organisé, autant y aller à fond !

Il alla trouver Laura, elle était dans leur chambre, en train de nettoyer le sol.

« -Il faut quelque chose absolument au supermarché ? »

Laura releva la tête en haussant un sourcil. Certes, cela devait être assez impressionnant de voir Clint essayer de prévoir quelque chose mais tout de même !

« -Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ai pas regardé. »

L'archer soupira un peu, pour une fois qu'il prenait une bonne résolution, tant pis. Il rangea le papier et son bic dans sa poche et s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte.

« -C'est bientôt Noël... »

« -C'est dans un mois, Clint. On a encore le temps d'y penser. »

« -C'est juste que... Ce serait bien de s'y prendre à l'avance si on veut éviter les rush de fin d'année. »

Laura soupira et sortit de la chambre, ayant fini de nettoyer.

« -Ils n'ont même pas encore fait leur liste, comment veux-tu t'y prendre à l'avance ? »

« -J'avais pensé à quelque chose pour Cooper en réalité. »

La jeune femme sembla comprendre directement à quoi faisait allusion son mari puisqu'elle leva presque immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

« -Il est hors de question qu'on lui offre un téléphone portable. »

« -Pourquoi ? Ce serait bien plus simple pour lui ! Ses amis en ont, il pourrait leur parler. Et puis pour les travaux de groupe, c'est parfois plus facile que d'attendre la récréation. »

« -Nous avons un téléphone fixe pour cela. Et puis quoi ? Il va s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec son portable, ne descendre que pour les repas et ne plus quitter cet écran des yeux. »

« -C'est vrai qu'il descend beaucoup au salon pour le moment. »

« -Il n'a pas besoin d'un portable ! »

« -Parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il en ait un. »

« -Il a 13 ans ! »

« -Il est le seul à ne pas avoir un portable à son âge. Tu ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça pourrait lui permettre ? »

« -Non. Mais expliques moi donc ! »

« -De l'intimité, Laura ! Le téléphone fixe est en plein milieu du salon, tout le monde entend ce qu'il dit. Parler à des amis devient l'enfer. Et puis, plus personne de son âge ne téléphone, les sms sont plus faciles pour eux. Et puis, il pourrait nous prévenir aussi s'il part avec un de ses amis pour un travail. Je pourrais avoir des nouvelles aussi. »

« -C'est EXACTEMENT ça ! Tu te fous totalement qu'ils parlent avec ses amis, c'est juste pour pouvoir lui parler quand tu es au QG ! Et bien grande nouvelle monsieur Barton, si vous voulez avoir plus de nouvelles de vos enfants, vous pourriez très bien passer plus de temps ici ! »

« -Je passe le plus de temps possible ici ! Justement pour les voir le plus possible ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas forcément prévoir l'arrivée d'un taré trois semaines à l'avance pour que tu sois au courant ! »

« -Et la mission de demain ? C'est quoi ? Ils n'avaient pas d'autres personnes de disponible peut-être ? »

« -Je ne peux pas toujours défiler pour des missions comme celle-là. »

« -Parce que vous avez des tours de garde maintenant ? »

« -Tu sais quoi ? Ca sert à rien de discuter avec toi ! »

« -C'est bien plus facile de discuter avec toi, c'est sûr ! Tu ne veux même pas voir la vérité en face. »

« -Tu ne veux même pas essayer de comprendre ! »

Nathaniel commença à pleurer, comme s'il ne supportait plus que ses parents puisse se crêper le chignon pour quelque chose du genre. Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencé...

« -Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles chercher Cooper et Lila, tu es déjà en retard. »

Clint soupira et tourna les talons.

Une fois sur la route, il souffla un bon coup. Il ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher d'être triste de ce qu'il se passait.

Ce genre de dispute arrivait de plus en plus souvent, il ne les supportait plus. Il ne les comprenait plus. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné comme cela. Il partait une semaine en mission, parfois plus, parfois pour aller voir les Avengers ou même des amis au SHIELD. Laura ne s'en était jamais vraiment plaint. Peut-être qu'au fond, ça la dérangeait mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu...

Natasha le lui aurait dit n'est-ce pas ? Si elle avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué par le passé ?

Elle ne venait plus vraiment il fallait dire, elle avait certainement d'autre chose à faire pour le moment. Clint ne s'en souciait pas vraiment mais il regrettait de ne pas avoir une discussion avec elle, qu'elle lui explique deux ou trois trucs.

Il arriva enfin à l'école, il avait une dizaine de minutes de retard mais les enfants ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. Il avait retrouvé le sourire en les voyant, comme si c'était immédiat. Il ne lui fallait que ses enfants pour qu'il soit à nouveau de bonne humeur.

Lila et Cooper commencèrent à raconter leur journée pendant qu'ils prenaient le chemin du supermarché. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas énormément de devoirs pour le lendemain, c'était une bonne nouvelle : ils pourraient flâner un peu plus dans les rayons.

Cooper avait reçu une bonne note à son test de science et essayait d'expliquer pourquoi il devrait aller à la fête d'anniversaire de son meilleur ami le samedi. Clint avait sourit en coin et l'avait arrêté dans son argumentation en lui rappelant qu'il vaudrait mieux demander à Laura.

Lila, quant à elle, expliquait en long et en large qu'elle n'aimait toujours pas les math et qu'elle n'y comprenait rien, essayant de rappeler à son père qu'il lui avait promis de jeter un coup d'oeil sur son devoir. Tout cela, de façon plus ou moins subtil.

Ils avaient fini par atteindre le supermarché. Ils se parquèrent, sortirent de la voiture, prirent un caddie et commencèrent enfin leurs courses.

Il y avait toujours le moment un peu rituel des livres, ils pouvaient facilement y passez une heure. Cooper regardait surtout les Bandes dessinées, Lila se passionnait pour les livres sur un sujet particulier. Elle aimait les livres sur l'astronomie pour le moment. Elle connaissait le système solaire par coeur et voulait toujours en savoir plus sur les étoiles et l'immensité de l'espace.

Clint trainait souvent du côté des manuels de bricolages mais aujourd'hui, il s'était perdu du côté des livres de science-fiction. Il fallait qu'il trouve un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Wanda et contrairement aux cadeaux de Noël, il s'y prenait au dernier moment. C'était tout de même de 7 !

Après une quinzaine de minutes à chercher et à ne pas trouver, il sentit que Cooper s'approchait de lui. Il tourna la tête, sourit en coin et hôcha la tête pour accepter la pile de BD que son fils ramenait justement.

Après avoir déposé la dizaine de BD dans leur caddie, l'aîné revint vers son père.

« -Tu cherches un cadeau pour un des jumeaux ? »

« -Pour Wanda. Pietro, je réfléchis encore pour voir s'il a été assez sage. »

Cooper sourit en coin.

« -Elle préfère le fantastique. »

« -Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« -On ne parle pas que de ses pouvoirs. »

Cooper haussa les épaules sous le regard amusé de Clint. Son fils l'étonnera toujours. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les livres de fantastique mais il y en avait tout autant, ce qui n'aidait en rien l'archer.

« -Il me semble qu'elle n'a jamais lu de Harry Potter. »

Cooper venait de prendre le premier justement.

« -Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas pu lire beaucoup étant petite. Dans sa famille, ils ne possédaient que deux ou trois livres qu'elle connaissait par coeur. C'est pour ça qu'elle se rattrape maintenant. »

« -Tu es bien plus renseigné que moi. » sourit Clint.

« -Les missions, c'est bien. Connaitre les gens, c'est mieux. Tu ne passes pas forcément beaucoup de temps avec elle pour parler de livres ou d'autres choses. »

Cooper marquait un point là-dessus. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, 8 en tout. Mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Il avait essayé d'éviter son regard au début, à cause de Pietro. Et quand il est revenu, il ne leur a parlé que peu de temps. Il avait toujours plus ou moins réussi à parler aux gens, trouver les mots. Mais il en avait été incapable avec les jumeaux. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Ca n'empêchait pourtant pas Wanda de revenir avec lui un week-end de temps en temps, elle lui avait juste expliqué que, même avec le peu de discussion qu'ils avaient, elle sentait la présence bienveillante de Clint. Quand elle avait vu Laura et les enfants, c'était comme si elle voyait la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu : grande, aimante et heureuse. Alors elle revenait.

Généralement, Clint bricolait ou cuisinait quand Laura le lui demandait et qu'elle en profitait pour lire un peu. Wanda, elle, passait son temps à aider les enfants. Elle avait déjà supervisé un exposé de Lila et un devoir d'histoire de Cooper. Quand ils avaient un peu de temps, les enfants lui demandaient de leur apprendre le sokovien. Ils apprenaient vite et parlaient parfois dans cette langue pour se faire passer des messages codés en plein milieu du dîner, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Laura.

Apparemment, ils parlaient beaucoup ensemble.

Cooper tendit le premier volume de Harry Potter à son père qui le prit.

« -Prends-les tous. En la connaissant, elle les finira assez vite. »

L'aîné sourit en coin et s'exécuta. Entre temps, Lila les avait rejoins avec sa petite pile de livres sur l'espace. Clint cédait toujours trop vite mais il se consolait en se disant qu'il préférait leur offrir des livres plutôt que des jeux vidéos où ils n'apprendraient presque rien.

Évidemment, ils en avaient à la ferme mais c'étaient des jeux collectifs pour qu'ils puissent jouer tous ensemble, ça rapprochait.

Ils continuèrent leurs courses normalement. Le caddie était plein quand ils arrivèrent à la caisse. C'était peut-être pour ça que Laura disait de faire des listes : pour éviter d'être presque obligé de prendre un deuxième caddie pour tout transporter.

Peu importait, c'était beaucoup de choses matérielles et de boissons. Et tant que tout était mangé à la fin, ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes.

Ils rentrèrent à la ferme vers 18h, juste le temps pour faire les quelques petits devoirs que les enfants avaient à faire.

Clint leur dit d'aller étudier, il se chargeait de débarrasser toutes les marchandises. Il fut vite rejoint par Laura qui l'aida de toute manière.

« -Tu as encore acheté beaucoup, Clint. »

« -Comme d'habitude. »

Il tenta un sourire, elle sourit en coin. Elle semblait s'être calmée. Ou juste vouloir sauver les apparences et ne pas se disputer devant les deux plus grands.

Clint ne savait pas, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il voyait simplement que même s'il y avait cette tension, la colère était redescendue.

Il monta dans la chambre de Lila pour qu'ils s'attaquent enfin à ce problème de math qui posait tant de soucis. Il s'avérait que ce n'était pas forcément les calculs en eux-mêmes qui posaient problèmes mais surtout l'apparition des lettres en math qu'elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler.

C'était toujours un plaisir pour Clint d'aider ses enfants dans leur devoir, il aimait voir la petite étincelle dans leurs yeux quand ils comprenaient enfin.

« -Pourquoi vous êtes toujours fâchés avec maman ? »

L'archer fut un peu pris au dépourvu. Ils venaient de terminer le dernier exercice de math, c'était surtout Lila qui l'avait résolu maintenant qu'elle voyait que les lettres étaient compatibles avec les calculs, ça avait créé un déclic.

Rien ne laissait présager ce genre de question.

« -On n'est pas toujours fâché. »

« -On dirait. C'est pas comme avant. C'est depuis que t'as sauvé Wanda et Pietro. »

« -Tu penses que c'est de leur faute ? »

« -Non. Juste que maman pense peut-être qu'ils vont devenir comme... tes enfants et qu'ils vont nous remplacer. »

Clint fronça les sourcils.

« -Ils sont trop vieux pour être mes enfants. Et puis, jamais je ne vous remplacerai. Ce n'est pas possible. Vous êtes mes enfants, je vous aime plus que n'importe qui. »

« -Plus que maman ? »

Nouvelle surprise. Clint sourit en coin pour essayer de cacher son petit malaise. Sa fille avait l'art de poser les bonnes questions.

« -C'est un amour différent. Ne t'en fais pas Lila. Parfois, les parents se disputent mais c'est passager. »

La petite sembla s'en contenter.

Ils partirent souper dans la bonne humeur. Ils parlaient d'un peu de tout et de rien, souvent de l'école tout de même. Les enfants racontèrent une nouvelle fois leur journée et Clint s'éclipsa pour aller coucher Nathaniel quand Cooper décida de discuter de la fête de samedi.

Clint déposa son fils dans son petit lit, le bébé dormait déjà à moitié. Il passa une bonne trentaine de minutes à observer le plus petit.

Nathaniel Pietro Barton.

Il avait hésité longuement avant de demander de mettre Pietro comme second prénom pour son fils. Il n'avait cessé d'y penser en réalité, c'était pour ça qu'il avait fini par demander à Laura. Elle avait émis une certaine résistance au départ, mais son argumentation était la bonne. Il avait besoin de rendre hommage à la personne qui avait donné sa vie pour lui.

Il venait d'inscrire ce prénom sur les papiers officiels quand on lui avait annoncé que Pietro avait finalement survécu. Il avait failli s'évanouir, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les explications scientifiques données par Bruce. Apparemment, c'était le corps tout entier du coureur qui avaient accéléré les cellules. Ca avait été presque inconscient chez Pietro, son pouvoir avait eu une sorte d'utilité de préservation. Clint n'avait pas écouté plus loin, parce que cela voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

Et il était encore perdu aujourd'hui, c'était certainement pour cela qu'il avait du mal à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le plus jeune, qu'ils se lançaient des piques sans arrêt.

L'archer soupira. Il ferait mieux de ne pas penser à tout ça. Il réfléchirait encore, revivrait encore le moment où Pietro se prenait les balles et sentirait encore la peau froide du coureur sur sa main.

Il n'en avait plus envie.

Il passa une main sur le crâne de son deuxième fils qui venait de trouver le sommeil. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de faire pareil.

.

Jeudi 1 décembre.

X Aider Lila dans ces devoirs de mathématiques.

X Acheter un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Wanda.

X Réfléchir si Pietro mérite un cadeau.

X Acheter de nouveaux pyjamas pour Nathaniel -il grandit trop vite... -

Essayer de trouver de la déco pour ma chambre au QG.

Faire une liste de courses -c'est le moment de tester !-

X Voir avec Laura s'il est possible que Cooper ait un portable -lui aussi grandit, il est peut-être temps-

 _X 15h30 : aller chercher les enfants à l'école._

.

Hey !

Je suis en retard, effectivement. Je me suis lancée dans ce petit truc d'un mois ! Dû à des problèmes de wifi, je n'ai pas pu poster les premiers jours à temps mais je me rattrape ! Le deuxième chapitre ainsi que le troisième vont suivre ce soir :3

J'espère que cette petite fanfiction va vous plaire ! Et que le premier chapitre vous a plu !

Bonne soirée ! :)


	2. 2 décembre

_**BuJo.**_

Vendredi 2 décembre.

Trouver de la déco pour ma chambre au QG.

Faire ma valise pour le QG – y a une mission demain -

Demander à Bruce et Tony de me donner des cours de physique pour comprendre les devoirs de Cooper

Essayer de se coucher tôt !

Payer les charges de la ferme

Payer la wifi

S'entrainer avec Steve.

Réfléchir une deuxième fois si Pietro mérite un cadeau – le retour au QG va être déterminatif-

 _8h : Conduire les enfants à l'école._

.

Il s'était levé tôt aujourd'hui pour faire sa valise. Il devait conduire les enfants à l'école avant de partir en direction du QG. Et comme il n'y avait pas pensé la veille, il fallait qu'il fasse ça vers 6heures du matin.

Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il aurait dû faire une liste des choses à prendre à l'avance également. Il oubliait toujours quelque chose quand il revenait au QG et il sentait que cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception, malheureusement.

Vêtements propres, cadeaux de Wanda, bullet journal, un ou deux cahiers. Il soupira en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien rajouter à cette liste. Il avait généralement tout ce dont il avait besoin dans sa chambre là-bas, il ne manquait jamais de nourriture ni de boissons et il pouvait quitter la base pour aller faire des courses quand il le fallait. Franchement, il devrait arrêter de s'embrouiller avec tout ça.

Il était à peine 6h30 quand il entendit du bruit dans les escaliers. Il vit bien vite Cooper entrer dans le salon, là où il préparait tout pour éviter de réveiller Laura.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ? »

« -Je voulais juste que tu glisses ces cadeaux pour les jumeaux dans ta valise. »

Le jeune garçon lui tendit deux paquets bien emballés sous le regard interrogatif de Clint. Il finit par les prendre et les mettre dans sa valise, les cadeaux ne seraient même pas endommagés, pour le peu de choses qu'il mettait dans ce sac de toute manière.

« -Tu n'étais pas obligé de te lever si tôt, j'aurais pu les mettre après aussi. »

« -Je voulais encore profiter de ta présence avant de ne plus te voir pendant une semaine. »

Cooper s'était dirigé vers la cuisine, suivi de son père. Le plus jeune alluma la machine à café, sachant que ce serait l'étape qui suivrait la confection de la valise. Il se servit un bol de céréales et finit par tendre le café à Clint une fois qu'il fut fini.

Le plus vieux s'était installé sur la table de la cuisine, rejoint par son fils.

« -Tu m'en veux ? »

Cooper ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite le sens de cette phrase. Il fronça les sourcils et termina les céréales qu'il avait en bouche pour demander :

« -Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? »

« -De ne pas être là. »

« -Alors non -Cooper hausse les épaules-, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Ton métier compte pour toi, c'est comme si tu voulais m'interdire de lire mes BD. C'est comme une passion mais en plus fort. On peut pas nous l'enlever. »

« -Mais je pourrais être plus présent pour vous, si j'arrêtais tout. »

Clint eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le regard de son fils, il était presque noir. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez l'aîné de la fratrie.

« -C'est à cause de maman que tu penses ça ? »

« -Oh ! Euh.. non, c'est juste... une réflexion personnelle. »

« -Maman n'a pas à te reprocher de sauver le monde. »

Clint soupira, à quoi bon le lui cacher ? Il était plus futé que toute la maison réunie, ce qui devrait lui faire peur d'ailleurs.

« -Tu ne traînes plus avec Natasha, c'est décidé ! »

Le visage de Cooper sembla se détendre et il sourit même en coin.

« -C'est déjà trop tard. »

« -C'était bien ce que je craignais. »

Cooper rit un peu et Clint ne put que le rejoindre. Son fils était ce qu'il était, Clint ne pourrait plus le changer maintenant, mais au fond, pour rien au monde il ne le changerait non plus.

L'archer se surprit à être triste à l'idée de les quitter, il était très certainement dans une période où il avait besoin d'être rassuré, besoin d'être avec ses enfants.

« -Lila et moi, on ne t'en veut pas d'être un Avengers. On a toujours peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave pendant tes missions, mais on sait qu'ils ont besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'eux. Ce n'est pas le même qu'avec nous, c'est différent. On l'a compris. Nathaniel comprendra la même chose. Maman n'arrive pas à faire la différence. »

« -Comment ai-je pu avoir des enfants aussi géniaux ? »

Cooper haussa les épaules en souriant en coin.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeune tranquillement, puis il fallut réveiller Lila. Elle était tout aussi motivée que son frère ce matin et elle fit la même chose que Cooper : donner deux paquets pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Tout cela en précisant bien qu'elle avait fait les paquets elle-même ! Il lui promit de le mentionner quand il le leur donnera.

« -Je vous emmènerai au QG si vous voulez. Bruce pourra te parler d'astronomie. Et je suppose que Sam doit posséder une petite collection de BD. »

Les enfants étaient ravis par cette idée. Mais il fallait bien y aller un jour où l'autre et l'heure de partir se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Clint monta voir si Laura était réveillée pendant que les enfants finissaient de se préparer. Il entra dans la chambre, elle était occupée de se réveiller justement, assise sur le lit et appuyée sur le mur derrière elle.

« -Hey ! »

Laura lui fit un petit signe accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Les disputes semblaient déjà faire parti du passé.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit pour qu'ils soient si joyeux à cette heure-ci ? » demanda simplement Laura quand Clint s'était assis en face de lui.

« -Que je les emmènerai au QG une fois, les autres aimeraient encore plus les connaitre et les enfants sont ravis à l'idée d'y aller. »

Clint vit sa femme se renfrogner d'un seul coup.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« -Les Avengers ne sont pas stables. »

« -Quoi ? »

« -Enfin, Clint ! Un scientifique qui se transforme en monstre vert ? Un dieu qui ne connait pas sa force ? Un ingénieur qui invente des robots qui détruisent une ville entière ? Des jumeaux qui ne contrôlent même pas encore leur pouvoir ? »

« -Wanda et Pietro maitrisent très bien leur pouvoir. »

« -Même quand elle a essayé de faire léviter le lit de Cooper ? Avec Cooper et Lila dedans ? Et qu'elle a failli les faire passer par la fenêtre ? »

« -Ce n'est pas ce que les enfants ont dit. »

« -Parce que les enfants ne vont pas le dire en sachant qu'elle ne pourra définitivement plus remettre les pieds ici ! Il n'y a que toi pour croire qu'ils ne sont pas une menace. Tous ! »

« -Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas leur faire confiance ! Je leur fais confiance ! »

« -Ils n'iront pas au QG ! »

« -C'est encore à eux de décider ! »

« -Ils ont 13 et 11 ans, ils ne savent même pas que courir à la vitesse supersonique est dangereux ! »

« -Pourquoi c'est toujours vers les jumeaux que tes reproches vont ? Tu m'expliques ? »

« -Parce qu'ils sont jeunes ! Et que les jeunes de leur âge sont stupides ! »

« -Ils ne t'ont rien fait ! »

« -Là ! C'est toi qui es stupide ! »

« -Eh bien, celui qui est stupide s'en va ! Avec les enfants de la plus intelligente de la maison, qui sait ce qui est bon pour les autres sans même leur demander leur avis ! »

Clint se leva. Il fit un détour vers la chambre de Nathaniel pour lui dire au revoir et également se calmer un peu. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme. Son petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux bleus sur Clint et tendit les bras en souriant vers son père comme s'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Clint le prit dans ses bras. Sentir la chaleur de ce petit être contre lui l'apaisait, parfois il trouvait cela stupide mais c'était toujours les choses les plus simples qui faisaient le plus de bien.

Il dut cependant reposer le plus petit dans son lit parce qu'il était l'heure, et qu'il n'avait pas envie que Cooper et Lila soient en retard, ce serait stupide. Il dit un dernier au revoir à son fils et descendit dans le salon où les enfants étaient fin prêts.

Il leur demanda d'aller dans la voiture, qu'il les suivait. Il avait juste besoin de quelque chose : une photo de ses enfants, rien qu'à trois. Il en trouva une encadrée qui était tout simplement parfaite, il l'attrapa et partit enfin.

Ils arrivèrent vite à l'école, beaucoup trop vite au goût de l'archer mais c'était toujours comme ça au fond. Ils lui firent un câlin et un bisou avant de partir vers la cours de récréation en lui faisant de grands au revoir de la main.

Clint démarra en direction du QG, le coeur lourd. C'était bien la première fois où les quitter était aussi dur. Bien sûr que c'était toujours dur mais aujourd'hui l'était plus particulièrement.

Il se disait que c'était certainement à cause des disputes de plus en plus fréquentes avec Laura. Ça installait de mauvaises ondes dans la maison, ça provoquait une sorte de nostalgie des moments où tout se passait bien, où tout était parfait. Où Laura était là pour le soutenir et où il approuvait ses choix.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il n'osait pas le dire, ou plutôt se l'avouer parce que ça reviendrait à rejeter la faute sur un de ses enfants et il ne pourrait jamais faire ça, parce qu'il les aimait tous autant et tellement.

Mais c'était depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils allaient être parents pour la troisième fois. Clint était fou de joie comme à chaque fois qu'il apprenait ce genre de nouvelle d'ailleurs. Il serait papa une nouvelle fois, une nouvelle aventure, un nouveau visage et un nouvel amour qui s'installait.

Laura ne semblait pas aussi heureuse que lui. Après l'euphorie du moment, Clint finit par s'en apercevoir. Il avait froncé les sourcils, lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait haussé les épaules et juste dit : « Toi ».

Il n'était déjà pas présent pour deux enfants, alors trois... Il risquait de se faire tuer à chaque fois qu'il partait,... Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait beau lui avoir juré fidélité et amour dans toutes les épreuves, celle-là était de plus en plus dur à vivre. Le voir partir, espérer le voir revenir. Espérer ne pas devoir élever ses enfants seule. Espérer ne pas devoir leur annoncer que leur père est mort.

Il avait essayé de la rassurer, lui dire qu'il passerait le plus de temps possible à la ferme, la tension n'avait pas baissé. Elle ne le ferait jamais d'ailleurs.

Maintenant que cette idée avait germé dans l'esprit de Laura, elle ne pourrait plus rien supporter. Tout se dégradait depuis la nouvelle de sa grossesse.

Aujourd'hui, il était certainement nostalgique parce qu'il savait que c'était bientôt la fin. Mais qu'il refusait encore de se l'avouer.

Il arriva au QG peu après midi, il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, comme une sorte de poids qui s'enlevait alors qu'il était toujours en colère à cause des disputes à répétition. Il savait qu'ici, il pourrait souffler.

Il prit son sac et entra dans le QG, tombant directement dans le salon où Pietro et Sam se chamaillaient gentiment pour savoir qui allait pouvoir lécher la spatule pleine de chocolat – Wanda avait décidé de préparer un gâteau.

« -Hey ! Un ancêtre est revenu ! »

Clint sourit en coin et leur fit un simple geste avant de décamper dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler pour le moment. Il voulait se défouler avant de parler, il avait peur de dire une méchanceté qu'il ne pensait pas du tout.

Il posa son sac, cacha les 5 cadeaux qu'il avait pour le moment et posa le cadre photo sur sa table de nuit. Il se changea vite fait en tenue de sport et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement.

Il prit tout de suite la direction des sacs de boxe pour frapper un bon coup dessus. Pour toutes les disputes qu'il avait eu avec Laura. Pour tous les reproches qu'elle lui avait adressé. Pour toutes les critiques.

Il devait évacuer, et en même temps, il devait se montrer fort pour les enfants. Il ne voulait pas que tout se finisse avec Laura. Qui le voudrait ? Il connaissait tellement de gens qui avaient une enfance malheureuse : Tony, Bruce, Natasha, les jumeaux... Certes une séparation ne causerait pas autant de dégâts mais il savait que cela les ferait souffrir, et c'était justement la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Pour les tensions. Pour les enfants. Pour tout.

Il en avait marre au fond. De tout. De rien. De Laura.

Il frappait de plus en plus fort sans réussir à tout évacuer, comme si frapper dans un sac ne marchait plus, que sa colère restait ancrée en lui, qu'elle ne voulait plus le lâcher.

« -Hey ! Clint ! »

Le concerné se retourna et sourit à sa meilleure amie qui venait le saluer. Elle lui rendit son sourire et soupira doucement.

« -Tu ne frappes jamais aussi fort dans ce sac. Et tu as une mine épouvantable. »

« -C'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue qui m'irrite légèrement. Ça va déjà mieux ! »

Le sourire de Clint n'aurait pu convaincre personne et encore moins Natasha qui le connaissait presque mieux que quiconque. Mais ce fut lorsqu'elle allait entreprendre de poser des questions en plus pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait que le Captain décida de faire son apparition.

« -Je suis venu dès qu'on m'a prévenu que tu étais arrivé ! On avait un entraînement à faire ensemble n'est-ce pas ? »

« -C'est cela Captain ! »

Le concerné râla un peu en lui disant de l'appeler Steve mais Clint n'y prêta même pas attention. Natasha se vit contrainte d'abandonner son interrogatoire mais son regard voulait bien dire qu'il n'y échapperait pas pour autant et elle laissa les deux hommes ensemble.

L'entraînement dura facile toute l'après-midi. Clint n'avait plus combattu depuis près d'un mois et Steve n'avait plus eu d'adversaire aussi hargneux que Clint à cet instant. Les deux hommes prenaient un plaisir fou à reprendre le combat dès que le précédant était terminé. Ce fut Tony qui les interrompit en leur précisant que le repas était prêt dans une dizaine de minutes et qu'ils avaient tout juste le temps de se changer.

L'archer se dépêcha et trouva même le temps de prendre une rapide douche avant de se mettre en jogging/débardeur, ce qui ferait office de pyjama pour cette nuit.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette pause lui faisait un bien qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Cooper avait raison, il avait besoin des Avengers. Ils étaient un peu comme sa deuxième famille.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, les conversations étaient déjà bien entamées et ils se battaient presque pour être le suivant à se servir de pâtes. C'était presque apaisant de retrouver un peu de vie dans une pièce. A la ferme, il était évident que Laura servait les enfants un à un pour que justement, il n'y ait pas ce genre de 'dispute', mais ça, c'était les Avengers. C'était la vie, la joie. C'était surtout différent avec ses enfants, c'était un autre type de joie.

« -Hé ! Clint, tu peux t'asseoir aussi ! »

Il sourit en coin à Tony et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, seule place disponible à cet instant-là.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans l'ambiance la plus totale. Tout le monde y allait de sa petite anecdote sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant un mois, histoire que Clint soit au courant de la moindre connerie qu'ils avaient pu faire durant son absence.

L'archer avait l'impression que Pietro était plus distant qu'à l'habitué, mais il n'eut pas réellement le temps d'y penser quand il entendait juste après Sam parler de la tentative de Bruce à faire un gâteau moléculaire qui avait viré à une mousse party étrange.

Vers 22h30, Clint s'éclipsa pour essayer d'aller dormir. Steve lui rappela simplement qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le salon à 8h le lendemain matin et Clint acquiesça.

Il entra dans sa chambre, se coucha et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Qui décida de le bouder ce soir. Il se tournait, se retournait et se tournait encore dans son lit pour essayer de trouver une position plus ou moins agréable mais rien n'arrivait. Il décida presque d'abandonner quand il posa son regard sur le cadre photo.

Ses enfants lui manquaient déjà. C'était presque contradictoire tous ces sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le moment. La joie de revoir l'équipe et la tristesse d'avoir quitté ses enfants.

Il aurait voulu prendre des nouvelles d'eux mais téléphoner maintenant n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée qu'il puisse avoir. Si Cooper avait eu un portable, ça aurait pu être bien plus facile tout de même...

Mais ses pensées furent bien vite interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Il répondit mollement et finit par se redresser en voyant Wanda entrer dans la pièce.

« -Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Wanda ? »

« -Pas vraiment. Je voulais voir si tout allait bien, je sentais des ondes assez négatives venant de ta chambre. »

« -Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Wanda s'assit au bord du lit de l'archer, visiblement pas convaincue mais ne pouvant pas vraiment contredire les paroles de son vis-à-vis.

« -J'ai découvert que tu parlais livres avec Cooper et Lila. »

Wanda rit un peu.

Une discussion sur les livres, leur goût respectif – Cooper avait raison, c'était bien le fantastique qu'elle préférait, fut entamée. Ils dérivèrent bien vite sur les films également, sujet que Clint maîtrisait davantage.

Ils ne voyaient pas vraiment passer les heures, et Clint devait avouer que cela était la première fois depuis le début qu'ils avaient ce genre de discussion. Il ne pensait pas que ce genre de conversation passerait si bien entre eux. Il était heureux de pouvoir parler d'autre chose que de mission ou des enfants, ça changeait.

Ils en vinrent à parler des cadeaux et plus précisément des cadeaux de Noël.

« -J'avais pensé à un portable pour Cooper mais Laura n'approuve pas forcément cette décision. »

« -Je pense que tu as raison. Cooper grandit et sa génération vit presque littéralement devant des écrans. Je comprend certaines appréhensions de Laura mais il vit dans une société qui juge beaucoup. Il a certainement déjà reçu des remarques là-dessus. »

« -Exactement, et ce serait aussi bien plus facile pour la communication. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas comprendre. »

« -Elle a son avis et tu as le tien, c'est parfois difficile de trouver un compromis quand les deux avis sont si opposés. »

« -Tu as sûrement raison... -Clint soupira- Enfin, ça parait stupide quand je pense que, quand tu avais son age, c'était certainement la dernière chose à laquelle vous pensiez... Je suis désolé. »

« -Ne le sois pas, Clint. Tu as vu où nous sommes maintenant. C'est du passé tout ça, tout ce dont on a voulu, on l'a maintenant. »

« -Tout ? »

« -Presque tout. Il faut dire que la première chose qu'on souhaitait le plus au monde était de la nourriture. Nous en avons presque à nous en faire exploser l'estomac. Je peux faire tous les gâteaux qu'on a un jour voulu, Pietro et moi. Pour ce qui est du matériel : j'ai toujours voulu beaucoup de bracelets et regardes ça ! -elle agita ses dizaines de bracelets devant Clint. C'est plus que ce que j'ai pu en rêver un jour ! »

« -Et Pietro ? »

« -Pietro, c'est différent. Ce qu'il a toujours voulu, c'était un petit chat. Un tout noir. C'est sa couleur préférée. Il disait que ça nous ferait un compagnon, qu'il aurait un meilleur ami. Il voulait aussi prouver à tout le quartier que les chats noirs ne portaient pas malheur. Il voulait l'appeler Lucky. »

« -Pourquoi il n'en a pas pris un maintenant ? »

Wanda haussa les épaules.

« -Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'en a plus vraiment parlé. Je n'ai pas cherché à lui en offrir un, je ne veux pas lui prendre un chat pour qu'il ne le regarde pas... Oh ! Il est déjà 1heure du matin ! Il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille se coucher ! »

Clint sourit en approuvant les paroles de Wanda. Il vaudrait mieux effectivement.

Elle sortit bien vite de la chambre de l'archer pour rejoindre la sienne. Cette conversation avait été apaisante et très instructive. Il savait qu'il pourrait bien dormir ce soir.

.

Vendredi 2 décembre.

X Trouver de la déco pour ma chambre au QG.

X Faire ma valise pour le QG – y a une mission demain -

Demander à Bruce et Tony de me donner des cours de physique pour comprendre les devoirs de Cooper

Essayer de se coucher tôt !

X Payer les charges de la ferme

X Payer la wifi

X S'entrainer avec Steve.

X Réfléchir une deuxième fois si Pietro mérite un cadeau – le retour au QG va être déterminatif-

X _8h : Conduire les enfants à l'école._

.

Comme prévu, un deuxième chapitre est présent ! :3 J'espère que celui-ci vous a tout autant plu que le premier - c'est le but de tout auteur tout de même :') -

N'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire, bon ou mauvais, tout est bon à prendre !

Bonne soirée !


	3. 3 décembre

**_BuJo._**

Samedi 3 décembre.

 _8h : Rendez-vous avec le groupe dans le salon pour partir tous en même temps._

 _22h : Rendez-vous avec mon lit._

Vaincre mon foutu égo et demander des cours de physique à Bruce et Tony !

Ecrire le rapport de mission en revenant (pour une fois)

Essayer de dormir plus de 8h.

Commander des pizzas pour tout le monde, c'est quand même mon tour de me charger du repas...

Téléphoner à Laura pour entendre les enfants.

En parler à Natasha ?

Enquêter sur cette envie de chat de Pietro

Se souvenir de préciser que Lila a fait les emballages elle-même !

.

6h de sommeil n'était VRAIMENT pas une bonne idée. Il lui faudrait presque une journée pour essayer de récupérer tout le sommeil qu'il avait en retard !

Clint se traîna hors de son lit assez difficilement et trouva un peu de force pour s'habiller. Il fallait qu'il mette son équipement en plus aujourd'hui. Quelle idée de vouloir faire des missions le matin ! Le Captain devrait arrêter d'être matinal, c'était ça le problème !

Discuter dans sa tête ne résoudrait rien, le plan était fixé, l'heure l'était également.

Il descendit dans le salon, les autres se trouvaient déjà là, occupés de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il n'était pas étonnant de voir Steve ou Sam debout et bien réveillé, ils étaient habitués à l'heure matinale à cause de l'armée. Ce qui l'était, c'était de voir que Wanda était souriante et pas du tout fatiguée. Ca désespérait presque Clint.

Il s'empara de la tasse de café que Steve lui tendait quand celui-ci décida de faire le debrief.

« -Bon, c'est une simple mission. Il faut récupérer des documents d'HYDRA qui seront ensuite analysés par Tony. Les salles de conrôles se trouvent au centre du bâtiment. Wanda, tu entreras la première. Là, tu débranches la sécurité comme on l'a détaillé hier matin. Clint et moi entrerons par la suite pour garantir le passage jusqu'au centre où Sam récupérera les informations. Si nous faisons tout ce que nous avons établi auparavant, tout devrait bien se passer. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et s'apprêtèrent à quitter le QG quand Pietro débarqua dans le salon, encore à moitié endormi. Il s'arrêta un instant sur Clint, ayant très certainement déjà oublié qu'il était là. Il secoua la tête puis se dirigea vers Wanda pour lui faire un câlin d'au revoir et de bon courage.

« -Ce n'est qu'une petite mission, Pietro. »

« -Oui mais je ne serais pas là sœurette ! »

Wanda rit un peu et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de rejoindre les hommes du groupe qui s'étaient déjà avancés. Ils rejoignirent vite la voiture qu'ils utilisaient pour les missions et finirent par partir.

Ils devaient se rendre dans un immeuble en plein milieu de New-York, apparemment ils avaient réussi à faire passer ça pour un salon d'exposition. Les bureaux de HYDRA se trouvaient dans les étages du haut.

Ils arrivèrent après une bonne heure de route, Clint tenta de récupérer un peu de sommeil tout de même mais il était souvent dérangé par Steve et Sam qui discutaient parfois un peu trop fort. Wanda regardait par la fenêtre en pensant certainement à un million de choses en même temps.

Ils trouvèrent une place et lancèrent l'opération.

Tout se passa très bien, même un peu trop bien d'ailleurs. Clint trouvait ça un peu louche qu'ils aient pu entrer dans les locaux de HYDRA aussi facilement. De plus, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de soldats dans les couloirs pour surveiller le bâtiment. L'arrêt momentané de leurs défenses auraient aussi dû les alerter plus que ça.

Il fit la remarque à Steve qui était du même avis que lui.

Sam entra rapidement dans le centre du bâtiment et téléchargea le peu de fichiers qu'il y avait. C'était exactement pour cela que les soldats étaient peu nombreux, voire en sous effectif total : la plus grosse partie de la base avait décampé, oubliant d'effacer certaines informations. Sam n'était pas énormément optimiste par rapport aux fichiers, les seuls qu'il avait eu le temps de regarder pour le moment n'étaient pas énormément concluants. Il pensait même avoir vu une recette de tarte aux pommes !

Le petit groupe était assez dépité pour le moment, ils se disaient qu'ils avaient un peu fait tout ça pour rien.

Steve avait émit l'hypothèse que leur éclaireur se soit fait repérer mais ils espéraient que non.

Le retour fut également agrémentée des conversations entre Sam et Steve et les phases de court sommeil de l'archer. Le reste du temps, Clint se demandait à quoi Wanda pensait. Ils étaient tous les deux à l'arrière et elle regardait toujours autant par la fenêtre.

« -Tu comptes offrir quoi à Pietro ? »

La jeune femme se retourna vers l'archer en souriant en coin.

« -Je fais un cadeau commun avec Vision. Pietro voulait une Playstation, alors on a pris la plus récente. Je pense que Tony compte lui acheter des jeux puisqu'on lui en a parlé. »

« -Le grand luxe alors ! »

Wanda haussa les épaules.

« -Il demande ça surtout pour pouvoir jouer avec les autres. »

« -On va pouvoir en profiter alors !? » se retourna Sam qui semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par la conversation derrière lui maintenant.

« -Il faudra surtout le lui demander le jour où il la recevra. Mais je pense que si tu es sage et que tu arrêtes de l'embêter pour le moment, il devrait accepter. »

« -Yes ! »

« -Tu lui offres quoi toi, Sam ? »

« -'Comment respecter ses aînés pour les nuls'. »

Wanda rit suivi par Clint.

« -Et Steve ? »

« -Une montre. Il a beau avoir la super vitesse, il arrive tout de même toujours en retard. »

« -Et toi, Clint ? »

Le concerné haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

« -Je ne sais pas encore trop... »

« -Si tu veux, je peux lui piquer sa wishlist. C'est la seule liste qu'il tient à jour. »

« -Tu es prête à faire ça dans le dos de ton propre frère ? »

« -Arrêtes -elle rit- s'il en fait une c'est justement pour que je la lui pique. Il n'est franchement pas discret. Je t'en ferais des photos si tu veux. »

« -Avec plaisir ! »

Le premier plan de l'opération 'enquêter sur l'envie de chat de Pietro' était lancé. Il pouvait maintenant savoir plus ou moins ce que les autres allaient lui acheter et bonus : il allait avoir la wishlist de Pietro lui-même.

Parfait.

Ils revinrent plus rapidement au QG et pendant que Steve partait pour prévenir Fury du presque échec de cette mission, Clint et Wanda se rendirent dans la cuisine pour prendre un café amplement mérité. C'était sans compter l'odeur de brûler qui en provenait.

Ils s'avancèrent, presque affolés, Clint prêt à attraper l'extincteur quand ils virent Thor et Vision. Tous deux s'étaient arrêtés en voyant les nouveaux arrivants.

Apparemment, ils auraient tenté de faire un gâteau. Ils voulaient faire plaisir à tout le monde, ça partait d'une bonne intention, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident que ce serait Thor qui se chargerait de la cuisson. Ce n'était franchement pas une bonne idée, il arrivait déjà difficilement à se servir de son téléphone (il avait tout de même fait de sacré progrès) mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pourrait gérer un four.

Wanda tenta de rassurer Vision sur ses capacités de cuisinier et Clint avait appelé Tony qui était arrivé presque en courant en apprenant que sa cuisine avait failli cramer. L'ingénieur se pencha donc un peu plus sur le problème et entreprit d'expliquer en long et en large le fonctionnement du four.

Clint en profita pour s'éclipser un instant. Il voulait parler aux enfants, autant le faire maintenant. Il appela sur le fixe de la maison et attendit un instant avant d'entendre la voix de Laura.

« -Allô ? »

« -C'est Clint. Ca va ? »

« -Comme à chaque fois que tu es parti. Et ta mission ? »

« -Ca s'est bien passé, on était bien organisé. »

« -Tant mieux. »

« -Je peux parler aux enfants ? »

« -Ils sont occupés de faire leur devoir. »

Clint reste silencieux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre après cela. D'habitude, elle ne s'en formalisait pas réellement, surtout un samedi.

« -Rappelles tout à l'heure, ils seront peut-être libres. »

Elle raccrocha. Cela mit un coup à Clint. Il ne s'attendait pas réellement à cela, c'était surtout la première fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose comme ça.

Clint se sentit un peu dépassé et il se dirigea vers sa chambre, il n'avait tout à coup plus aucune motivation pour rien. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit et resta ainsi pendant une bonne demie heure avant de se dire qu'il devrait plutôt s'occuper au lieu de rester là comme une plante.

Il attrapa son ordinateur et l'alluma.

Il ne se passait décidément rien sur internet, ni sur Facebook, ni sur Twitter, ni sur rien d'autre. Internet n'avait pas décidé de l'aider aujourd'hui apparemment. Merci Internet !

Il alla fouiller son sac pour chercher son Bullet Journal, peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à faire et qui était noté. Faire son rapport peut-être. C'est vrai, il valait mieux le commencer.

Il ouvrit une page word et s'apprêta à commencer quand il entendit la notification Facebook. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait : Wanda lui avait envoyé plusieurs photos suivi de la phrase « Il ne ferme décidément jamais sa porte ;) »

Clint la remercia et commença à examiner chaque petite chose. Il avait l'impression que Pietro faisait cette liste depuis qu'il était né, c'était affolant le nombre de choses que le plus jeune désirait. Parfois c'était totalement futile comme : des nouvelles baskets ou des cannes à sucre. Mais d'autres choses étaient plus extravagantes, exactement comme la playstation. Il n'y avait pas de limite, et pas non plus de trace de petit chat.

Clint soupira mais n'abandonna pas pour autant, il ferait une nouvelle recherche demain pour être sûr et certain qu'il n'en veuille plus du tout ! Le deuxième plan de l'Opération Chat -l'autre nom était top long- était lancé.

« -REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Clint sursauta tellement qu'il faillit faire tomber son ordinateur de ses genoux. Il entendit par la suite la course rapide de Sam à travers le couloir tout en répétant frénétiquement : le petit em- gn !

Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie de dire de gros... La remarque du Captain avait fait le tour de tout le QG. Il n'empêchait que Sam avait tout de même un espoir de rattraper Pietro en courant, ce qui était totalement impossible. Sauf s'il arrivait à l'avoir pendant qu'il s'arrêtait pour le narguer. Ca, c'était possible.

Clint soupira, il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé pour que ce ne soit plus lui que Pietro embêtait. Il le faisait dès qu'il était de retour au QG et même les rares fois où le jumeau accompagnait Wanda à la ferme. Il y avait forcément eu quelque chose, c'était bizarre. Peut-être était-il parti trop longtemps et que le plus jeune ait trouvé une cible plus accessible et plus... vigoureuse pour lui courir après.

L'archer secoua la tête, il faudrait qu'il se mette vraiment à ce rapport !

Il rouvrit la page, toujours blanche, il fallait le préciser. Il inscrivit le titre quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Clint sursauta une nouvelle fois, ce n'était que Tony en réalité.

« -C'était juste que... On se demandait ce qu'on allait manger. »

Cette phrase fut suivi d'un sourire immense de la part de l'ingénieur, pour faire passer le fait que c'était presque un ordre sous entendu. L'agent sourit et lui dit qu'il arrivait.

Bon le rapport, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui non plus.

Il ferma son ordi et rejoignit tous les autres dans le salon, Pietro avait décidé de redevenir sage tout à coup et avait rendu son portable à Sam toujours un peu énervé.

« -Bon ! C'est peut-être de la triche mais je ne cuisinerai pas aujourd'hui ! Pizza ! »

Tous lui pardonnèrent facilement cette non envie de cuisiner grâce aux pizzas payées par l'archer.

« -Alors on fait une soirée Pizzas/films ! » lança Tony qui fut approuvé par tout le monde.

« -C'est au tour des jumeaux, il me semble. » fit Natasha, acquiescé par Bruce.

« -Pitié choisissez un Disney, s'il-vous-plaît ! »

« -On ne corrompt pas ceux qui choisissent Stark. Vous êtes incroyable ! »

« -Merci, on me le dit souvent. » répondit Tony avec un large sourire à Steve.

« -On n'a jamais regardé de Disney de toute manière. »

« -KEUWAH ?! STEVE ! C'est un cas de force majeur ! Il faut leur refaire leur enfance à ces petits ! »

« -Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Stark. » lança Natasha.

Steve soupira.

« -Les jumeaux, vous approuvez au moins ? »

« -Ca a l'air intéressant, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait aimer avec Wanda. »

Celle-ci approuva par un signe de tête.

« -Il suffit juste de trouver quel Disney leur montrer en premier -Tony sembla réfléchir un moment : Le Roi Lion ! »

Clint toussa assez fort pour que l'ingénieur comprenne. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas les traumatiser, surtout qu'il ne fallait pas rappeler que c'était un peu une bombe Stark qui leur avait retiré leur parent si en plus il leur montrait le Roi Lion directement, pas sûr qu'ils s'en remettent.

Le brun avait fini par comprendre et avait abandonné, optant finalement pour Mulan, ce n'était pas triste ça, n'est-ce pas ?

L'archer alla chercher les pizzas qui venaient d'arriver pendant que les autres lançaient le Disney.

Ils passèrent donc la soirée à regarder l'histoire de Mulan. Ce Disney était réellement intéressant et Pietro se laissa facilement entrainer dans l'histoire, versant sa petite larme quand il la vit prendre la place de son père pour le sauver et trouver sa place par la même occasion.

Tony chantait discrètement les chansons, les connaissant par coeur, ce qui pouvait faire un peu peur quand même.

Dès que le film fut terminé, Tony essaya de lancer un deuxième mais on l'arrêta en plein élan en voyant l'état de Pietro, les étoiles dans les yeux. Ils ne voulaient pas le faire exploser. Wanda prit sa main et entraina son frère vers sa chambre pour qu'il se repose après tant d'émotions.

Clint préféra s'éclipser dans sa chambre pour essayer d'avoir les enfants. Il tenta tout d'abord par Skype, ce serait bien mieux s'il pouvait les voir en plus.

Heureusement, ce fut Cooper qui répondit, bientôt suivi par Lila qui avait pris Nathaniel dans ses bras.

« -Hello ! »

« -Bonjour papa ! »

Il n'en fallait vraiment pas beaucoup pour rendre heureux un homme, rien que de les voir et les entendre le remplit de joie pour le reste de la semaine.

« -Comment s'est passé votre journée ? »

Les enfants commencèrent un débat plus que passionné sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille. Finalement, la fête d'anniversaire avait été reportée à la semaine d'après et Cooper essaya donc de convaincre son père cette fois-ci, ce qui marcha que trop bien.

Lila expliqua qu'elle avait réussi à finir tout le reste des exercices de maths seule et qu'elle comprenait bien mieux. Cela fit plaisir à Clint de voir qu'il suffisait de ce petit déclic pour qu'elle réussisse à calculer toute seule.

A la fin, ils lui demandèrent comment s'était passé sa mission.

« -Fatigante mais elle n'était pas grosse, alors tout va bien ! »

« -Tu en auras d'autre cette semaine ? »

« -Trouver un cadeau à Pietro -Clint rit un peu- en plus d'une prévue en fin de semaine. »

« -Tu pourrais nous appeler sur Skype ? Pendant l'anniversaire de Wanda et Pietro ? On aimerait leur dire bon anniversaire. »

« -J'essayerai ! Je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient tout autant vous l'entendre dire. »

« -Les enfants ! Il est l'heure d'aller vous coucher. »

Cooper et Lila lui dirent un grand au revoir et Nathaniel sourit grandement une dernière fois à son père. Ils partirent tous et Laura prit leur place.

« -Il faudra qu'on parle, Clint. »

Et elle quitta la conversation.

Encore une fois, Clint ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Il venait de vivre le contraste total entre vivre le bonheur de voir ses enfants et l'horreur de cette phrase.

Il soupira, ferma son ordi, se tourna dans son lit et fixa un point imaginaire. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, il fallait qu'il pense à toutes les options. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de parler à quelqu'un pour le moment, ni de voir quelqu'un.

.

Samedi 3 décembre.

X 8h _: Rendez-vous avec le groupe dans le salon pour partir tous en même temps._

 _22h : Rendez-vous avec mon lit._

Vaincre mon foutu égo et demander des cours de physique à Bruce et Tony !

Ecrire le rapport de mission en revenant (pour une fois)

Essayer de dormir plus de 8h.

X Commander des pizzas pour tout le monde, c'est quand même mon tour de me charger du repas...

X Téléphoner à Laura pour entendre les enfants.

En parler à Natasha ?

X Enquêter sur cette envie de chat de Pietro

Se souvenir de préciser que Lila a fait les emballages elle-même !

.

 **Hey,**

 **Bon on part sur un bail d'un jour de retard apparemment :') J'espère pouvoir rattraper ce retard assez vite tout de même !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**


	4. 4 décembre

Dimanche 4 décembre.

Faudrait se bouger le cul pour la physique là !

Ecrire le rapport de mission

Essayer de dormir 8heures pour rattraper mon sommeil !

En parler ?

Passer au plan 2 de l'Opération Chat

Trouver un moyen d'extérioriser

Trouver la recette de gâteau préféré des jumeaux

Aider Tony à faire la liste des Disney à montrer aux jumeaux pour éviter qu'il ne mette le Roi Lion trop tôt.

Se souvenir de préciser que Lila a fait les emballages seule.

.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit lorsque l'on était dans un rêve génial qu'il fallait être réveillé presque en sursaut par des coups sur sa porte ?

Clint grogna en bougeant un peu mais à peine, il était tellement bien sous ses couettes !

« -Clint, tu aur- Ow. »

L'archer arriva -difficilement- à ouvrir les paupières et il remarqua un Steve assez gêné sur le pas de sa porte. Il se releva et s'assit sur son lit, encore un peu dans le cake.

« -Je pensais que tu étais réveillé. »

« -T'inquiètes pas, Steve. Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« -Juste savoir si tu avais déjà fait ton rapport. »

« -Non, je vais le faire maintenant le temps que j'y pense. »

« -Merci. Encore désolé ! »

Clint sourit en coin pour toute réponse. Steve et le matin, une grande histoire d'amour. Il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir, il aurait dû se lever plus tôt. Il fallait croire qu'il se faisait bien plus vieux qu'il ne le pensait, il avait besoin de ses 8h de sommeil, ce qu'il avait réussi à avoir !

Il se leva après un quart d'heure de réflexion, il avait décidé de la faire un peu plus cool aujourd'hui. Il ne devait pas sortir, il n'y avait pas non plus de grands événements alors pourquoi pas rester en pyjama ? Juste une fois ?

Il prit la direction du salon, accompagné de son ordinateur. Il se fit un café, puis s'installa sur la table, bien décidé de finir ce rapport avant midi !

Il écrivit pendant près d'une heure, ayant parfois du mal à se souvenir des détails exacts mais ça devrait passer tout de même, il n'était pas infaillible : il n'était qu'un homme.

Vers 10h, il vit arriver Pietro, encore à moitié endormi qui alla prendre un bol de cornflakes et un verre de jus d'orange avant de se poser en face de Clint. Il mangeait tranquillement, malgré le fait qu'il regardait partout sauf en direction de son vis-à-vis qui trouvait cela beaucoup trop suspect.

Il venait justement de finir son rapport et ferma donc son ordi, fixant presque Pietro pour essayer de capter son attention. Cela ne marcha que trop bien puisque le plus jeune finit par poser son regard sur le plus âgé, assez mal à l'aise.

« -J'ai fait quelque chose pour que tu agisses comme ça envers moi ? »

Pietro avala sa bouchée de céréales, baissant les yeux par la même occasion.

« -Toi, non. Moi, si. »

Clint fronça les sourcils, de quoi parlait-il encore ? Pietro pensait que c'était lui qui lui faisait la tête ? Il ne se souvenait pas de quelque chose qu'il lui avait fait..

« -Et tu m'aurais fait quoi ? »

« -La pique de trop ? »

« -... Va falloir que tu resitues parce que je ne te suis pas réellement. »

« -Vendredi, quand tu étais arrivé, je t'ai dit 'Hey, un ancêtre est revenu' et tu as fait un sourire genre 'il est complètement idiot mais faisons bonne figure' puis tu es parti. Et du coup, moi, j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de t'embêter parce que tu en avais marre de moi et de mes piques. »

L'archer ressentit une certaine culpabilité, Pietro avait si mal pris ce sourire ? Clint ne pensait pas réellement faire de mal, il n'avait pas réalisé que ça pouvait être interprété de cette façon.

« -C'est ma faute. C'était pas énormément mon jour vendredi, ce n'était pas contre toi. »

Pietro le regarda un peu pris de cours, puis ne put s'empêcher de sourire grandement à cette nouvelle. Clint le préférait souriant de cette manière, ça mettait bien plus de joie dans le QG.

« -Alors, je vais pouvoir t'embêter comme d'habitude ? »

« -Oui pitié, dis-lui qu'il peut ! J'en peux plus de me farcir ses blagues du matin au soir. »

Clint rit en voyant la tête presque choquée du Sokovien aux paroles de Sam qui revenait justement de son footing.

« -Elles sont bien mes blagues ! Elles sont drôles ! »

« -Elles ne sont drôles que pour toi. »

« -Moi, je les trouve pas mal ses blagues. »

« -MERCI CLINT ! Au moins, j'ai un fan. »

« -C'est parce qu'il ne t'a pas sur le dos 24h/24 ! »

« -Heureusement que je vois à ton sourire que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, sinon je te priverai de ton portable pour le reste de la semaine. »

« -Ne t'avises même plus de toucher à mon portable ! »

« -Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de manquer un sms de 'Hermy' ? »

« -TU AS FOUILLE DANS MON PORTABLE ? »

« -Elle a juste envoyé un sms quand je l'avais en main ! »

Et c'était parti pour des chamailleries. Clint sourit en coin, au moins ce problème de distance était réglé, ce n'était qu'une méprise sur ce sourire.

Il alla imprimer son rapport et l'apporta à Steve qui l'en remercia. Le Captain avait beau s'améliorer de plus en plus avec la technologie -bien plus que Thor en tout cas-, il avait toujours eu sa préférence pour le papier.

Clint se retrouva donc là, sans rien avoir à faire. Il sortit deux minutes dehors mais il commençait vachement à faire froid. Il avait besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose mais il était encore trop tôt pour passer à la deuxième étape de l'Opération Chat puisque Pietro était encore dans le QG. Il vaudrait mieux attendre qu'il passe une heure ou deux dans le bois plus loin comme il en avait pris l'habitude avant de passer à l'action.

Et il fallait qu'il demande à Natasha si elle n'avait pas d'informations concernant le gâteau qu'ils voudraient. Il essayait pourtant de retarder le plus possible le moment où il irait lui parler parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer son interrogatoire. Il fallait qu'il lui parle pourtant...

Il verrait cela plus tard. Il partit dans la cuisine. Il vaudrait mieux voir s'il avait les ingrédients pour faire un gâteau avec toux ceux que les autres avaient essayé de faire cette semaine, il ne devait plus rester grand chose. Et il tapa dans le mile.

Bon ! Demain, il sortirait faire les courses. Encore, mais il ne s'en lassait pas non plus. Il fallait qu'il trouve un cadeau pour Pietro de toute manière. Que ce soit un chat ou pas, il fallait bouger.

Oh ! Mais il pourrait tester de faire une liste alors ! Génial.

L'archer se munit d'un papier et d'un bic et commença à faire tout le QG pour demander à chacun ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il fit bien vite le tour du bâtiment et il ne lui restait finalement plus que Wanda et Tony. Il passa au labo où il trouva l'ingénieur en pleine réflexion. On aurait pu dire qu'il s'était penché sur des calculs un peu trop scientifiques pour le commun des mortels mais non. Clint remarqua bien vite que le génie ne faisait qu'établir une liste des Disneys qu'il fallait absolument voir.

« -Commences par les plus traumatisants. »

« -J'aurais pu commencer par le Roi Lion hier du coup ! »

« -Pas pour leur premier Disney ! C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais vu un film de ta vie et qu'on commençait par te les faire découvrir avec Twilight. Tu aurais encore envie de regarder un film après ? »

« -Hm, tu as raison. J'ai déjà repris la liste de tous les Disneys qu'il faut absolument qu'ils voient, selon moi. »

« -Laisses moi jeter un coup d'oeil. »

Clint lut la liste et approuva les choix de Tony. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à mettre tous ces films dans le bon ordre. Ils termineraient sur 'Zootopie' ce qui n'était franchement pas mal.

« -D'ailleurs, Tony, je peux te demander un service ? »

« -Oui, vas-y »

« -Il faudrait que je me remette à jour au niveau de la physique, histoire que je comprenne un minimum les devoirs de Cooper. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ses exercices, je me suis senti largué. »

« -Pas de soucis, j'appellerai Bruce : il est un peu plus calé que moi sur le sujet mais pourquoi pas ? Demain, ici, 13h. »

« -C'est noté ! Merci ! »

L'archer quitta l'ingénieur et rejoignit la chambre de Wanda. Elle lui ouvrit immédiatement.

« -Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose dans sa wishlist ? »

« -Il me semble mais je vais encore chercher. Merci. »

« -Y a pas de quoi ! »

« -Je compte faire les courses en fin d'après-midi demain, il te faut quelque chose de particulier ? »

« -Oh ! Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner ? »

« -Oui bien sûr ! »

Le rendez-vous fut donc pris.

« -Tu sais où est ton frère pour le moment ? »

« -Il est occupé de courir. Enfin de se promener. » dit-elle en un sourire.

C'était parfait ! Il allait pouvoir passer au plan B de son Opération. Il quitta bien vite Wanda pour rejoindre la chambre de Pietro. Bon, selon la jumelle, il ne fermait jamais sa porte, il suffirait donc de tester... Bon, elle avait raison apparemment.

Clint entra, cette chambre n'était pas énormément éclairée. Les volets étaient baissés et l'ampoule était sur sa fin de vie. Comment pouvait-il donc vivre là-dedans ?

L'archer commença donc une fouille discrète des lieux, ce qui consistait à ne toucher qu'avec les yeux. Pas de bordel, pas de soupçons. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un cahier qui dépassait un peu des couvertures froissées du lit de Pietro. Il haussa un sourcil et s'interrogea plusieurs secondes s'il était juste ou non de l'ouvrir. Si Cooper avait un cahier qu'il essayait de cacher un minimum, il tuerait son père s'il apprenait qu'il avait été fouillé dedans...

Mais c'était pour faire plaisir. Faire un super cadeau !

Et puis, il avait une appli qui repérait les mots, ça lui évitera de tout lire après tout !

Il ouvrit le cahier et fit de rapides photos des dix dernières pages, pas besoin de plus. Il le referma, le recacha et sortit le plus discrètement possible de la chambre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse coincé juste à ce moment-là.

Il s'empressa de faire la recherche par mot sur son application, il n'y avait pas trente-six mots pour désigner un chat quand même !

Il y avait peu de résultats en réalité :

« Wanda a encore fait son air de chat trop mignon pour avoir la dernière part de ma pizza, je suis en manque -de pizzas évidement- ! »

« Ils parlaient de chat. »

« Parfois je repense au chat potentiel que j'aurais pu avoir, cet ami imaginaire me manque un peu. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Clint : c'était décidé. Mercredi, il y aurait un chat devant Pietro.

.

Dimanche 4 décembre.

X Faudrait se bouger le cul pour la physique là !

X Ecrire le rapport de mission

X Essayer de dormir 8heures pour rattraper mon sommeil !

En parler ?

X Passer au plan 2 de l'Opération Chat

Trouver un moyen d'extérioriser

Trouver la recette de gâteau préféré des jumeaux

X Aider Tony à faire la liste des Disney à montrer aux jumeaux pour éviter qu'il ne mette le Roi Lion trop tôt.

Se souvenir de préciser que Lila a fait les emballages seule.

 **Hey !**

 **Bon, il faut croire que je prends de plus en plus de jours de retard, pour l'instant je ne suis qu'à deux et le prochain chapitre est déjà bien entamé mais j'espère ne pas en prendre plus ! :3**

 **J'espère toujours que ce chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement, j'ai failli arrêter parce que ce n'était pas à la hauteur de ce que je pensais mais si j'écris cette fanfiction, c'est également pour m'améliorer ! Alors on continue l'aventure :3**

 **Bonne soirée et j'espère, au prochain chapitre !**


	5. 5 décembre

Lundi 5 décembre.

 _13h : Cours de physique par Stark et Banner, qu'on prie pour mon âme._

Aller faire les courses. -Ne pas oublier Wanda-

Aller chercher le petit chat de monsieur Maximoff. Et tout le nécessaire qui va avec.

Trouver un moyen d'extérioriser.

Trouver la recette de gâteau préféré des jumeaux, de préférence avant d'aller faire les courses.

Se souvenir de préciser que Lila a fait les emballages elle-même.

Effacer les photos du cahier de Pietro.

Aller voir Natasha.

.

Il fallait qu'il parle.

Il venait d'avoir les enfants. Juste avant qu'ils aillent à l'école, comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose ou qu'ils avaient peur de sonner après. Peur. C'était incompréhensible. Il entendait Laura derrière leur dire qu'ils feraient mieux d'arrêter de déranger leur père alors que ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Juste de se dire qu'il n'était pas oublié par ses enfants, au fond.

Ils avaient raccroché quand Laura commençait à s'impatienter. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler, d'accord, pourquoi pas ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais d'accord. Mais qu'elle empêche Cooper et Lila de lui sonner ?

Il alla frapper à la porte de Natasha. Elle mit un temps avant de lui ouvrir mais quand elle le fit, elle vit directement l'état de son meilleur ami, qui n'avait cessé de la fuir pour éviter la conversation qu'ils pourraient avoir.

Il entra et il s'installa sur le lit de Natasha, elle, prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« -Laura. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. On avait toujours fonctionné comme ça et ça marchait. Je veux dire, moi allant combattre pour le SHIELD maintenant avec les Avengers. Je partais puis je revenais. On avançait comme ça. Et maintenant, tout l'énerve. Surtout moi en fait. Je suis désorganisé, je bricole trop, j'arrête pas de refaire la maison, je travaille trop, je pense qu'aux missions, je suis pas assez présent pour les enfants. Elle était à deux doigts de me dire que j'en avais rien à faire ! Alors que c'est tout l'inverse ! Ils sont tout pour moi ! »

« -Calmes-toi Clint. »

« -Comment je pourrais ? Ca m'énerve, ça me désespère aussi ! Et je suis perdu, complètement largué. En plus, j'arrive même plus à extérioriser cette colère, ça me reste à la gorge, c'est juste horrible ! »

« -Tu es sûr que cette boule à la gorge, ce n'est pas plutôt une envie de pleurer ? »

L'archer se tut. Comment ça, pleurer ? Il secoua la tête.

« -Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit ça. »

« -C'est toi qui le sens, Clint. »

« -Je voudrais juste un avis. Ce que tu penses sur Laura, si tu as remarqué quelque chose... »

« -Je ne sais pas, Clint. Je n'étais pas réellement présente ces temps-ci... Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste, mais elle en a peut-être simplement marre. Des allers-retours, du stress, de l'angoisse. »

« -Tu veux dire qu'elle veut me quitter ? »

Natasha soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« -Peut-être pas à ce point, mais juste faire une pause. »

« -Mais elle s'en fera toujours ! Pour les enfants ! »

« -Il n'y a peut-être pas que ton boulot. Je sais que c'est dur de se faire à cette réalité mais c'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas exclure. »

Clint baissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais émis cette hypothèse, tout haut du moins. Il espérait toujours que ça ne soit que passager, que ça ne soit que de l'histoire ancienne dans quelques jours, quand il reviendrait. C'était pour ça qu'il venait voir Natasha, elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. C'était peut-être ça qui lui manquait...

« -Et toi ? Tu dois bien ressentir quelque chose dans tout ça. »

« -Je pense surtout aux enfants... »

Natasha fit un petit 'hmm' qui fit relever la tête de Clint presque immédiatement.

« -Tu veux dire quoi par 'hmm'. »

« -Peut-être que tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle. Que tu restes là pour les enfants justement. »

« -Quoi ? »

« -Tu ne comprends plus Laura et apparemment vous vous disputez souvent sinon tu ne serais pas dans un tel état. Alors peut-être que tu ne ressens plus rien pour Laura, que c'est peut-être pour ça que plus rien ne va. »

« -Mais je n'ai rien changé dans ma façon d'être, je suis le même depuis le début ! »

Natasha soupira, il ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre que même s'il ne changeait rien de ses habitudes, il pouvait ressentir des choses différentes.

« -Depuis quand les disputes ont-elles commencé ? »

« -Un peu après mon retour de Sokovie. »

« -Oh. Ca fait déjà quelques mois tout de même. »

« -Oui, quand même. »

« -Tu ne vois rien qui a changé après la bataille par rapport à avant ? »

« -Pas vraiment, je suis revenu comme d'habitude. Cette soirée-là, j'étais un peu déprimé quand même. Pietro était mort devant mes yeux. »

« -Et tu lui as raconté ? »

« -Oui, forcément. Elle m'avait demandé pourquoi j'étais comme ça, alors j'ai tout déballé. »

« -Et après, tu lui demandes de mettre le prénom de Pietro comme second prénom de Nathaniel. »

« -Oui, enfin, je ne vois pas trop le rapport... Non... Attends... Tu penses qu'elle croit que je préfère passer du temps avec Pietro maintenant qu'il est revenu des morts qu'avec mes enfants ? »

« -Hmmmmmmoui, plus ou moins, quelque chose comme ça. »

« -Mais ! Mes enfants sont mes enfants ! Pietro et Wanda, c'est différent. »

« -Il faudra surtout que tu en parles à Laura. Là, tu es occupé de te faire un film alors qu'elle ne pense pas forcément ça. Et qu'elle en a marre pour une toute autre raison. »

« -Oui... »

Clint soupira et se laissa tomber sur le matelas de sa meilleure amie. C'était tellement compliqué...

« -Nat' ? »

« -Quoi ? »

« -Puisque tu sais presque tout sur tout le monde, tu ne saurais pas quel gâteau les jumeaux préfèrent ? »

« -Wanda aime beaucoup la framboise, je suppose qu'un gâteau à la framboise lui fera plaisir. Quant à Pietro, il a un penchant pour les fondants au chocolat. »

Clint soupira fortement. Deux gâteaux ? Pour 10 personnes ? A faire en une matinée ? Ca allait être court. Il faudrait qu'il demande de l'aide mais Thor était plus doué pour faire apparaître des éclairs des nuages que du four. Le mercredi matin était le moment pour Steve et Tony de faire un point sur les missions de la semaine avec Fury. Bruce était occupé avec une expérience depuis quelques jours, ça ne risquait pas de changer. Sam faisait habituellement son footing à ce moment-là, il était forcément hors de question de demander à Pietro et Wanda.

Il ne restait plus que Vision et Natasha.

« -Je me dévoue pour le gâteau à la framboise. »

« -T'es la meilleure ! Et lire dans les pensées des gens, c'est mal ! »

Natasha rit un peu et lui dit qu'elle lui donnerait la liste des ingrédients des deux gâteaux avant qu'il ne parte en ville. Il faudra simplement prévenir Vision qu'il était en mission mercredi matin : Opération tenir éloigner Wanda de la cuisine. Pietro faisait la grasse mat', il ne fallait même pas s'en préoccuper.

Il ne se passa vraiment rien de spécial durant le reste de la matinée, il discuta un peu encore avec Natasha, ça faisait du bien de la retrouver un peu.

Il essaya ensuite de combler les deux heures qui lui restaient avant son cours particulier. Il fallait qu'il se prépare mentalement. Et quoi de mieux pour se détendre avant ce genre d'épreuve qu'un bon petit café ? Rien, évidemment.

Il s'apprêtait à déguster son café quand il sentit un courant d'air et puis plus rien dans sa main qu'il referma en poing assez vite. Il soupira en voyant Pietro en face de lui, assis à la table de la cuisine, la tasse entre ses mains.

« -Tu détestes le café alors il serait plus évident que tu me rendes ma tasse avant qu'elle ne refroidisse. »

« -Même pas vrai ! J'adore le café ! »

Clint lui lança un regard dans le style 'ah ouais ? Vas-y, prouves-le' ce que tenta de faire Pietro. Il prit une gorgée qu'il faillit recracher immédiatement.

« -Bon, d'accord tu avais raison mais tu aurais pu te tromper ! »

« -Tu es encore trop un enfant pour boire du café. »

Le plus jeune fit mine de bouder pendant que Clint récupérait enfin son café, non mais ! Au fond de lui, ça lui faisait plaisir que Pietro ne mette plus cette distance. Il ne l'avouerait jamais tout haut mais il aimait bien se faire embêter par le coureur.

« -Il parait que Wanda va t'accompagner tout à l'heure. Je peux venir aussi ? »

« -Ca dépend si tu es sage d'ici là. » répondit Clint avec un sourire en coin.

« -Comme si je n'étais pas sage, sérieusement. »

L'archer se racla la gorge sous le regard médusé de Pietro. Lui ? Il avait toujours été le plus sage de la bande !

« -Je te prouverai que je suis un exemple pour tout le QG ! »

« -Je n'en doute pas. »

Le brun finit par se lever pour rejoindre les deux scientifiques dans leur labo. Ils l'attendaient justement et furent heureux de voir que leur élève de deux heures avait ramené du café. C'était certainement le carburant de toute la base.

Ils s'y mirent assez vite, ne prenant évidement que des exemples et exercices vus dans le cursus scolaire, ce qui était déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Il pouvait se débrouiller en math, pas de problème mais la physique...

Comme prévu, c'était intensif et assez éprouvant. Qui aurait cru que des calculs comme ceux-là pouvaient presque faire trembler un Avengers ?

Au bout de deux heures, Tony et Bruce étaient assez fiers du résultat : Clint avait les bases. C'était le plus important et l'archer fut bien content de réussir le petit test surprise organisé par Tony pour évaluer son niveau. 16/20, ce n'était pas excellent, mais suffisant. Il s'en contenterait.

Il fallait à présent qu'il décompresse.

Il fallait qu'il prenne sa liste et qu'il prévienne Wanda qu'il partait dans plus ou moins un quart d'heure. Il arriva dans le salon où Pietro l'attendait avec une tasse qu'il lui tendit. L'archer le prit en haussant un sourcil. Qu'avait-il encore inventé ?

« -Ne te moques pas, mais je ne sais pas utiliser la machine à café, alors j'ai fait du chocolat chaud. »

« -Un exemple n'est-ce pas ? »

Clint fut pourtant touché de cette attention du Sokovien, même s'il fallait l'avouer : c'était juste pour pouvoir venir avec lui et Wanda. Ce qui embêtait surtout l'archer, c'était qu'il allait chercher le cadeau de Pietro juste après les courses, s'il venait, adieu la surprise. Déjà qu'il devrait cacher un chat dans sa chambre pendant deux jours...

« -Je reviens, et je te dis si tu mérites de venir. »

« -Tu veux de la guimauve dans ton chocolat ? »

Clint rit et alla chercher sa liste ainsi que la liste des ingrédients pour les gâteaux. Il frappa à la porte de Wanda pour la prévenir qu'il allait partir. Elle se leva immédiatement et enfila son manteau.

« -J'aurais besoin d'un service. -il vit à son regard qu'elle acceptait directement, ça ne devait pas être si horrible que ça. Ton frère veut venir avec nous, ça ne me dérange pas mais je dois aller chercher son cadeau juste après... »

« -Oh ce n'est que ça ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je trouverai un moyen pour le faire partir avant. »

« -Merci ! »

C'était donc réglé, il alla prévenir Pietro qui fut assez content tout de même !

Ils partirent donc tous, avec une recommandation avant de sortir de la voiture une fois arrivée : ils ne devaient pas utiliser leur pouvoir. Ils acceptèrent facilement et ils entrèrent enfin dans le supermarché.

Clint passa machinalement dans le rayon des livres, vieille habitude. Il était suivi par les jumeaux et il avait presque l'impression qu'ils venaient ici pour la première fois de leur vie.

« -Vous sortez si peu que ça du QG ? »

« -Oui. D'habitude, Tony fait les courses par internet et va juste les chercher une fois prêtes. »

« -Quelle tristesse... Vous êtes quand même déjà entrés dans un supermarché ? »

« -Bien sûr ! Mais on n'est pas encore habitué à pouvoir acheter ce qu'on veut. »

« -Alors profitez-en ! Ne restez pas là à baver. »

Clint avait un sourire rassurant, presque protecteur que les jumeaux n'avaient presque jamais vu. Ils se sentaient assez bien en sa présence, même sans réellement parler. Pietro était à l'aise avec Clint, il avait beaucoup de respect pour lui au fond, malgré les piques constantes qu'ils s'envoyaient.

En réalité, ils avaient toujours été seuls et ne savaient pas comment faire comprendre aux gens autour d'eux qu'ils les appréciaient. Eux fonctionnaient ensemble, mais les autres ? Fonctionnaient-ils de la même manière ?

Wanda se dirigea donc vers les livres fantastiques, Pietro ne savait pas trop. Il déambulait à travers les livres sans trop savoir quoi faire.

« -Tiens. »

Clint lui tendait quelque chose de plus grand qu'un livre mais moins gros. Le jumeau le prit et regarda la couverture.

« -Le livre à colorier de Mulan ? »

« -Apparemment, tu as complètement flaché sur cette héroïne alors... »

« -Mais j'ai pas 5 ans ! »

« -T'es sûr ? Parce que là, j'ai un petit doute quand même ! »

Pietro soupira en lui tirant la langue, Clint riait en voyant la réaction du plus jeune. Il ne se vexait jamais, ou alors il voulait le faire croire mais il n'était pas sérieux plus de deux minutes. Ca le faisait rire, Pietro arrivait toujours à le faire rire.

« -Eh les gars ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! Tous les volumes du Seigneurs des Anneaux et du Hobbit ! Tony m'a dit que c'était un classique ! »

La jeune femme était resplendissante avec ses livres dans les bras, elle semblait aux anges. Ils décidèrent de faire le reste des courses après avoir trouvé une autre dizaine de livres, Clint veillant évidemment à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas sur un livre d'Harry Potter. Il avait réussi à les cacher dans le rayon bricolage. C'était machiavélique.

Ils respectèrent la liste mais la transgressèrent beaucoup également. Clint avait, sans vraiment le faire exprès, glisser qu'il pourrait essayer de faire venir les enfants et les jumeaux avaient décidé de faire un stock de sucreries dans leur chambre qu'ils n'ouvriraient qu'une fois en présence de la fratrie Barton. Clint les voyait se démener pour savoir quels bonbons plairaient le plus à Cooper et Lila, ça lui faisait chaud au coeur. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire de mal à ses enfants, c'était dommage que Laura ne puisse pas les voir de la même façon que lui, les voyait.

Ils finirent les courses et réussirent à tout faire rentrer dans le coffre. C'était le moment de vérité, il devait aller chercher le chaton maintenant et Pietro était toujours présent, souriant comme un gosse à qui on avait acheté la boite playmobile qu'il voulait depuis des années.

« -Pietro, je commence à fatiguer. On peut rentrer ? »

« -Bah oui, rentres dans la voiture. »

« -J'ai encore quelque chose à aller chercher. »

Pietro haussa un sourcil puis les épaules.

« -C'est pas un problème, on attendra. »

« -Mais je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'ai envie de rentrer maintenant... »

« -Mais Clint n'en a certainement plus pour long- »

« -Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez. »

Pietro soupira et lança un regard à Clint du genre 'pas le choix'. En vrai, tout le monde savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à une demande de sa soeur. 12 minutes d'écart et il se comportait comme un grand frère presque trop protecteur. Il prit Wanda dans ses bras et partit dans un filet bleu. L'archer eut juste eu le temps de voir le clin d'oeil de la brune. Elle était beaucoup trop forte.

Lui pendant ce temps-là, pouvait aller chercher le chaton tranquillement.

Il alla chercher les affaires tout d'abord puis se rendit chez une certaine Elizabeth qui lui donnait l'animal contre bons soins. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis Clint attrapa le seul chaton noir de la portée. Il était parfait et il espérait que Pietro l'apprécie autant qu'il ne le faisait.

Il repartit donc avec l'animal désormais appelé Lucky.

Le tout était qu'il arrive à le cacher jusqu'à mercredi. Ca semblait faisable jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte que le jumeau était le plus rapide et entendait presque tout ce qu'il se passait dans le QG. Il faudra espérer que Lucky décide de coopérer. Ce seront les heures les plus longues de sa vie.

.

Lundi 5 décembre.

X 13h _: Cours de physique par Stark et Banner, qu'on prie pour mon âme._

X Aller faire les courses. -Ne pas oublier Wanda-

X Aller chercher le petit chat de monsieur Maximoff. Et tout le nécessaire qui va avec.

Trouver un moyen d'extérioriser.

X Trouver la recette de gâteau préféré des jumeaux, de préférence avant d'aller faire les courses.

Se souvenir de préciser que Lila a fait les emballages elle-même.

Effacer les photos du cahier de Pietro.

X Aller voir Natasha.

.

 **Hellow !**

 **Alooooors, toujours du retard, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs :') mais si je pouvais passer mes journées à écrire, je le ferai ! Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas *soupire***

 **J'oublie de préciser à chaque fois mais je suis juste extrêmement désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il reste. Je n'arrive pas à voir toutes mes fautes, surtout dans l'état de fatigue habituelle dans laquelle je me trouve ^^" alors si vous avez mal aux yeux, je m'excuse totalement !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

 _ **Charliestone :**_ **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle me fait réellement plaisir ! J'essaye d'écrire un chapitre par jour mais le retard haha, j'espère pouvoir le rattraper le plus vite possible ! :3 C'est une bonne question ! Clint n'aura-t-il aucun scrupule à lire les pensées intimes de Pietro ? :') suite dans les épisodes suivants (la blague x) ) Enfin ! un GRAND merci à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que les prochains ne te décevront pas :3**

 **Bonne soirée ou journée ! :3**


	6. 6 décembre

Mardi 6 décembre.

Veiller à ce que le bol de Lucky reste plein histoire qu'il ne miaule pas à cause de ça.

Trouver un moyen d'extérioriser.

Se souvenir de préciser que Lila a fait les emballages elle-même.

Effacer les photos du cahier de Pietro.

Emballer les livres de Wanda.

Confier à Vision la mission d'éloigner Wanda de la cuisine demain matin.

.

Parfois, le sort s'acharnait. C'en était presque triste.

Parfois, on avait droit à un peu de repos. Ce matin avait été un de ces matins. L'archer s'était tranquillement réveillé avec une boule de poil sur le ventre. C'était tellement mignon qu'il hésita à le garder pour lui. Mais ce ne serait pas juste. Alors il hésita à en prendre un pour la ferme, et il pensa à la réaction de Laura.

Il soupira, le monde ne voulait pas qu'il ait de chat. Ce fut littéralement le seul point négatif de la journée.

Il décida de se lever, dérangeant la boule de poil qui se bougea, marcha jusqu'à l'oreiller de Clint et se rendormit dessus. L'archer remplit le bol de Lucky de croquettes, une autre de lait pour chat et sortit de sa chambre en veillant à fermer à clé.

La cuisine lui sembla si loin aujourd'hui. Il était assez fatigué, il fallait dire. Entre Tony qui avait lancé Rox et Roucky, la tristesse totale de tout le monde et le chaton qui n'avait pas arrêté de découvrir la chambre de Clint jusqu'à 2h du matin, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.

Un café fut le bienvenu.

Il était tranquillement occupé de se réveiller quand Wanda arriva, le premier tome du Seigneur des Anneaux dans une main, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans l'autre. Elle finit par remarquer Clint quand elle s'assit en face de lui à la table.

« -Salut ! » fit-elle, déjà joyeuse et de bonne humeur.

« -Hey... »

Il n'était qu'un humain en train de se réveiller, ayez pitié.

« -Merci pour hier, j'ai cru qu'il trouverait vraiment un moyen de rester. »

« -Ne sous estime pas les supers pouvoirs d'une soeur sur son frère. »

« -Je ne douterai plus jamais ! » sourit-il.

« -Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'est comme cadeau ? »

« -Hm. Surprise demain ! »

« -Je t'ai dit ce que j'allais lui offrir moi ! »

« -Tes pouvoirs de persuasion ne fonctionnent que sur ton frère. »

Elle sourit, il n'avait pas tort. Mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien n'est-ce pas ?

« -JE VAIS LE TUER ! »

Clint et Wanda se retournèrent vers la source du cri : Pietro. Il semblait assez énervé, ce qui était presque... ce qui était complètement inhabituel en fait. Clint haussait un sourcil en voyant cet énervement.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« -Quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre et a ouvert mon cahier. Et je suis SÛR que c'est Sam ! »

Hm, rester calme était encore la meilleure solution.

« -Comment tu sais cela ? »

« -J'avais caché mon cahier sous ma couverture en me disant que personne ne penserait à cet endroit ! Bon, comme je suis venu dormir dans ta chambre depuis quelques jours, je ne sais pas quand ça s'est passé mais il est certain qu'on a regardé dedans. J'avais mis un papier exprès sur le bord pour qu'il reste sous la couverture quand on prend le cahier. C'est un peu foireux mais ça marche, j'ai testé ! Bref, ce n'est pas ça le noeud du problème ! Quand je suis retourné dans ma chambre, il y a dix minutes, je vois quoi ? Le papier à 5 centimètres du cahier ! C'est la preuve ! »

Bon, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant sur ce coup-là. Mais pour sa défense : comment Clint aurait pu deviner que le Maximoff était aussi parano ?

« -Bon, d'accord, on a regardé dans ton cahier mais pourquoi Sam ? » fit calmement l'archer pour essayer d'éloigner les soupçons de lui.

Les silences venant de quelqu'un paraissaient toujours suspects.

« -Il se venge certainement ! J'ai vu malencontreusement et pas du tout volontairement, qu'il parlait avec une fille dont le surnom était 'Hermy'. »

« -Tu es désespérant. »

« -Mais Wanda ! Je te promets que pour une fois, je l'ai pas fait exprès ! »

La concernée soupira et Clint souriait en coin pour paraître le plus naturel possible.

« -Ce n'est pas comme si tu mettais tous tes sentiments les plus profonds sur un cahier qui n'est pas fermé par un cadenas et que tu caches sous une couverture. »

Le silence qui suivit les paroles de Clint fut plus que révélateur et l'archer se rendit compte qu'il aurait vraiment pu faire une gaffe s'il avait lu toutes les pages qu'il avait en photo.

« -C'est surtout fermer ta porte à clé que tu devrais faire, je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois ! »

« -Mais j'y pense jamais ! »

Nouveau soupire de Wanda.

« -En attendant, tu n'as pas de vraies preuves que ce soit Sam. La présomption d'innocence, ça te dit quelque chose ? N'est-ce pas, Clint ? »

« -Ta soeur a raison, tu n'as pas de preuves que ce soit Sam. »

 _Mais ce serait tellement plus facile que tu croies ça..._ pensa l'archer qui espérait sincèrement que le blond ne remonte jamais jusqu'à lui s'il entreprenait une enquête.

« -Et bien, je vous prouverai que c'est lui ! »

Et Pietro repartit dans le sens inverse, déterminé. Wanda était encore un peu blasée par l'idée délirante de son frère et Clint remerciait intérieurement n'importe quel dieu d'avoir écouté ses espérances.

La journée fut rythmé par les questions du jumeau et les allers-retours de Clint dans sa chambre pour être sûr que le chaton ne manquait de rien.

Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, caressait sa tête et jouait un peu avec lui pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas.

Cette fois-ci, il s'était couché sur le dos dans son lit, regardant le plafond, une main sur Lucky qui faisait une courte sieste sur son ventre.

C'était con. Il se sentait bien. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, juste les bâillements du chatons, la chaleur de l'animal sur son ventre et l'impression que ce petit être avait comme une aura positive. Au fond, le nom de Lucky était bien trouvé.

On frappa à sa porte, le chaton ouvrit doucement les paupières et Clint hésita à aller voir qui était là mais on insista.

L'archer soupira et finit par déranger l'animal pour aller ouvrir et sortir avant qu'on puisse voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Et il eut totalement raison de le faire puisque ce n'était autre que le jumeau qui était en face de lui. Il avait un air déterminé, tellement que l'archer crut un moment qu'il avait tout découvert.

« -Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, bébé grognon ? »

Pietro soupira et sembla se calmer tout à coup.

« -C'est juste que je suis désespéré ! C'est trop dur de trouver des preuves... J'ai envie de parler, je peux entrer ? »

Bon, d'abord, il n'avait pas honte de s'inviter lui ! Ensuite, non. Comment justifier ?

« -On ferait mieux de parler dehors, il fait super bon. »

« -Il fait noir. Il pleut. Il fait froid. Je suis frileux. »

Clint soupira. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le bruit de la pluie sur sa fenêtre, c'était pour dire comme il était absorbé dans ses pensées.

« -Pour tout te dire, je viens de voir un rat passé dans ma chambre. Il vau- »

« -UN RAT ? C'est... C'est ça qui gratte à ta porte là ? »

« -Qui gra... -Lucky avait décidé de ne pas être discret- OUI ! Effectivement ! C'est certainement lui ! On se rejoint dans ta chambre, je vais appeler Tony. »

« -Je peux aller le prévenir ! Je vais plus vite ! »

Bon trop tard, il était déjà parti. Fichu vitesse ! Il envoya vite fait un sms à Tony qui venait certainement d'apprendre que le QG pouvait potentiellement être infecté de bestioles pas supers. Donc récapitulons : 'Ne crois pas Pietro, il n'y a pas de rats dans le QG. J'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour l'éloigner de ma chambre où se trouve son cadeau.' Ca devrait le faire.

L'archer attrapa simplement des plaids, puisque monsieur Maximoff était un frileux et se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci. Il frappa à la porte -la politesse, bien sûr...- et Pietro lui ouvrit.

« -Ca va ! Tony est prévenu ! » fit Pietro en faisant entrer l'archer.

Il faisait plus clair que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, malgré le début de nuit qui s'installait. Il s'abstiendra de faire la remarque. Et par la même occasion, il remarqua bien qu'il pleuvait.

« -Merci ! »

Pourvu que l'ingénieur ait reçu son message avant d'appeler les dératiseurs...

Clint posa les plaids sur le lit de Pietro qui avait déjà repris sa place dessus, et attrapa la chaise de bureau pour s'y installer.

« -Pourquoi tu as pris plein de plaid en fait ? »

« -Tu n'es pas frileux ? »

Pietro sourit en coin et finit par s'enrouler dans les trois plaids que l'archer avait trouvés.

« -Tu voulais parler de quoi ? »

Pietro haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne savait même pas. Que son premier réflexe avait été d'appeler Clint pour parler alors qu'il s'ennuyait.

« -J'ai posé des questions à tout le monde mais pas moyen de trouver de preuves contre Sam. »

« -Est-ce que tu lui as posé la question au moins ? »

« -Tu penses sérieusement que s'il avait fait ce coup, il me l'avouerait ? Non, il nierait tout en bloc. »

« -C'était si secret que ça, ce qu'il y avait dans ce cahier ? »

« -Bah... »

« -Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas caché dans un endroit beaucoup plus sûr ? La chambre de Wanda par exemple ? »

« -J'ai pas envie que quelqu'un le lise. »

« -Même pas ta propre soeur jumelle ? C'est que ça doit être BIEN secret. »

« -Ne te moques pas de moi ! »

Clint sourit en coin puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« -Je ne me moque pas, quand j'étais petit j'avais aussi mon journal de bord. C'est juste que j'évitais de le cacher sous ma couverture parce que c'était justement l'endroit auquel tout le monde penserait en premier. »

« -Cette chambre est tellement grande que je ne savais pas où le mettre. »

C'est là que Clint prit conscience d'une chose : au fond de lui, Pietro était déstabilisé. Le supermarché, sa chambre dans laquelle il ne vivait presque jamais... Et tellement de choses en plus. L'archer n'avait pas forcément fait attention à beaucoup de choses mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça prenait sens.

C'était généralement de petites choses auxquelles on ne penserait pas forcément. Il passait la plupart de son temps dehors, il ne savait pas comment faire pour allumer une machine à café mais utilise toujours sa casserole pour du chocolat chaud. Il en faisait tout le temps d'ailleurs, comme si maintenant qu'il avait du chocolat à volonté, il fallait qu'il se le prouve chaque jours. Même le fait qu'il n'ait pas le réflexe de chercher quelque chose pour se réchauffer quand il avait froid.

« -Ça te manque ? La Sokovie ? »

Pietro baissa les yeux, se blottit un peu plus dans les plaids. Il y avait une sorte de tristesse dans le regard.

Et l'archer prit conscience d'une nouvelle chose : il n'avait même pas pris le temps de leur parler vraiment. Il avait tellement été occupé par Laura, par ce qu'il se passait, par l'envie d'agrandir la ferme. Il avait tellement été déstabilisé d'apprendre que Pietro avait survécu qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler ouvertement. Il l'avait presque plus considéré comme une sorte de souvenir qu'il ne voyait que dans sa tête qu'une personne bien réelle. Et ce constat ne put que lui serrer le coeur un peu plus.

« -Elle ne me manque pas. C'est juste que... je n'arrive pas à me faire à tout ça. Un toit qui ne fuit pas, un frigo, plein en plus !, un lit, tout ce luxe. Wanda arrive à bien s'adapter mais moi... j'ai toujours le réflexe de regarder dans la poubelle pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à manger dedans. Je n'arrive presque jamais à entrer dans ma chambre parce que je bloque sur le lit en me demandant s'il est bien réel. »

Clint ne savait même pas comment réagir, il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Il n'arriverait pas à s'habituer, pas seul. C'était des réflexes qu'il avait, des réflexes ancrés en lui. Le genre qui ne disparaissent pas en un claquement de doigt.

« -C'est pas grave. Wanda arrive à s'y faire, pourquoi pas moi ? »

« -Tu n'es pas ta soeur. »

Pietro se blottit un peu plus dans les couvertures, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas sa soeur, il ne pouvait même pas le nier. Mais il aurait espéré, elle avait tellement plus facile. Il se sentait nul comparé à elle, comme s'il ne trouvait pas sa place. Parfois il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir en Sokovie, sur sa terre, sur la terre qui l'avait vu grandir, évoluer, se dégrader. Il aurait mieux fait d'y rester, mourir avec la pauvreté comme il l'avait toujours été.

« -Hey, -Pietro releva la tête vers son interlocuteur- Wanda n'a pas la même sensibilité que toi. Vivre là-bas n'a été facile pour aucun de vous deux mais Wanda a eu la chance d'avoir un grand frère qui s'occupait d'elle. Elle n'a pas forcément été confrontée aux mêmes réalités que toi. »

Pietro sourit en coin, faiblement. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour rassurer Clint. Il voyait bien l'air triste du Sokovien, il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes pour le deviner, mais le plus important était que Pietro se rende compte qu'il n'était pas de trop, qu'il était bien là et que ce n'était pas pour rien.

Clint devrait également apprendre à passer plus de temps avec les jumeaux, ça manquait au fond.

« -On est tous là au QG, n'hésites pas à venir nous parler si tu en as besoin. Ou à moi. Je trouve ça plus sûr, je serais bientôt dans la tombe : j'emporterai tes secrets avec moi. »

Le plus jeune rit un peu et secoua la tête.

« -T'es pas si vieux que ça. »

« -Serait-ce un compliment que je viens d'entendre de ta bouche ? »

Ils passèrent quelques heures à parler de chose et d'autres sans forcément revenir sur la Sokovie. Clint apprenait toujours plus sur le jumeau. Il aurait dû le faire plus tôt, il en était conscient mais il avait une sorte de blocage qui venait un peu de nul part. Il avait peut-être peur au fond, de réellement se poser la question : ''pourquoi a-t-il voulu me sauver ?''. Cela le déstabilisait plus qu'il ne pouvait le penser au fond.

Pietro avait fini par s'endormir dans son lit sans forcément s'en rendre compte et Clint le laissa là. Demain était le grand jour, un jour de fête et il faudrait qu'il prépare beaucoup trop de choses pour les jumeaux.

.

Mardi 6 décembre.

X Veiller à ce que le bol de Lucky reste plein histoire qu'il ne miaule pas à cause de ça.

Trouver un moyen d'extérioriser.

Se souvenir de préciser que Lila a fait les emballages elle-même.

Effacer les photos du cahier de Pietro.

Emballer les livres de Wanda.

X Confier à Vision la mission d'éloigner Wanda de la cuisine demain matin.

.

 **Hello !**

 **Eh oui ! Beaucoup trop de retard pour réussir à le combler, donc le nouvel objectif ne sera pas forcément de faire un chapitre par jour mais plutôt de réussir à finir cette fanfiction ! Moi et les suites qui ne sont pas écrites à l'avance, on n'est pas forcément hyper copain mais ce sera un bon challenge pour moi :)**

 **Excusez-moi pour les fautes que j'ai laissé, je corrige toujours tard alors forcément je ne suis pas énormément réveillée.**

 **charliestone : Une nouvelle fois merci pour ta review ! *^* Et non ! Toujours pas, un oubli ou une envie de les garder ? :') donc tu vois que là, ce n'est plus "un peu" de retard mais bientôt toute une semaine x) je n'ai pas calculé les imprévus et voilà ce qu'il se passe xD mais je compte la continuer parce que l'écrire m'éclate :3 Encore une fois merci pour ta review ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Salut !**


	7. 7 décembre

Mercredi 7 décembre.

Trouver un moyen d'extérioriser.

Remercier Natasha d'avoir pensé à confier la mission à Vision d'éloigner Wanda.

Se souvenir de préciser que Lila a fait les emballages elle-même.

Faire le fondant au chocolat.

Effacer les photos du cahier de Pietro.

Emballer les livres de Wanda.

Emballer Lucky ?

Appeler les enfants pour qu'ils souhaitent bon anniversaire aux jumeaux.

.

Si ça n'avait pas été pour une bonne cause, il y aurait bien longtemps que Clint aurait balancé son réveil à travers la pièce. Mais il avait pris du retard pour le moment, il fallait qu'il le récupère. Alors il se leva, s'habilla encore à moitié dans le pâté et décida de faire ce pour quoi il s'était levé 30 minutes plus tôt sur le planning établi avec Natasha : emballer les cadeaux de Wanda.

Et emballer sept livres d'un coup était beaucoup plus dur que prévu.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si nul pour les emballages ?! Même Lila arrivait à mieux faire que lui. Après près de 20 minutes à se débattre avec le papier cadeau sous l'oeil dubitatif du chaton, Clint arriva à faire quelque chose de plus ou moins présentable.

Il sortit enfin de sa chambre après avoir rempli la gamelle de Lucky et fermé sa porte à clé. Il rejoignit la cuisine où se trouvait déjà sa meilleure amie.

Ils petit déjeunèrent ensemble, Natasha observant l'archer se réveiller petit à petit. Elle trouvait cela touchant, de voir la façon dont son meilleur ami se démenait pour faire plaisir aux jumeaux, ça pouvait paraître presque bizarre au fond mais elle savait qu'il faisait exactement la même chose pour ses enfants, ça ne l'étonnait finalement qu'à moitié.

Une fois un peu plus réveillés, ils se mirent tous deux à faire leur gâteau respectif. Et franchement qu'un fondant au chocolat était plus compliqué que ce qu'il ne pensait ! C'était la journée des défis aujourd'hui. D'abord l'emballage et puis le gâteau !

Il ne fallait même pas trainer puisqu'ils avaient tous prévu de fêter l'anniversaire des Maximoff toute l'après-midi. Il fallait donc que tout soit prêt avant 12h, et il était déjà 10h30 et rien n'était dans le four.

« -Calmes-toi Clint. »

« -Je prend du retard. »

« -Tu es encore largement dans les temps. Calmes-toi sinon tu vas finir par le rater. »

Clint soupira et tenta de se calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il reprit la confection de son gâteau un peu plus détendu maintenant qu'il était rassuré grâce à Natasha.

« -Tu te mets beaucoup de pression pour les jumeaux tout de même. » sourit la rousse.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

« -Les autres ont déjà fait plein de choses pour leur anniversaire, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose. »

« -Il n'y a pas de décorations et Tony a payé un traiteur pour préparer une raclette. Ils ne se sont pas pliés en 4 comme tu le fais. »

« -J'ai toujours fait les gâteaux de Cooper et Lila, pourquoi pas pour Wanda et Pietro ? »

« -Parce qu'ils ne sont pas tes enfants ? »

« -Ils pourraient. »

Natasha rit un peu.

« -Tu sais très bien que non. Tu veux te faire pardonner de quelque chose ? »

« -Pas vraiment. »

« -''Pas vraiment'' ? »

« -J'ai simplement l'impression de les avoir évités, voire reniés depuis la Sokovie. Je ne leur ai même pas parlé. Cooper connait plus Wanda et Pietro que moi. »

« -Tu avais d'autres choses à faire... »

« -Comme retourner à la ferme ? Me disputer avec Laura ? »

« -Comme t'occuper de tes enfants. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir de ne pas encore les connaître vraiment, combien de temps tu as mis avant de connaître ma couleur préférée ? »

« -2h. »

« -Bon, d'accord, mauvais exemple. Mais je suis ta meilleure amie, tu me connais mieux que personne. Tu as mis aussi beaucoup de temps avant de vraiment parler avec les autres. »

« -J'avais été hypnotisé par Loki. 'Tasha, n'essayes pas de me trouver des excuses. J'ai parlé avec tout le monde en moins d'un mois. Avec les jumeaux, ce n'est pas pareil. Ca fait des mois qu'ils sont ici et toujours rien. »

« -Tu as eu des blocages, Clint. Ce ne sont pas des excuses mais cette fois-ci, la vérité. Pietro a failli mourir pour te sauver ainsi que sauver l'enfant qui était dans tes bras. Tu y as cru, tu ne savais pas comment réagir autant pour toi qu'avec Wanda. Tu n'as certainement pas osé lui parler de peur de la faire souffrir plus qu'elle n'était occupée de le faire. Puis tu apprends que Pietro est finalement en vie, et encore une fois, tu ne sais pas comment réagir. C'est humain, ça t'a perturbé et le dialogue ne s'est pas directement créé. Il faut du temps. »

Et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas nier les paroles de Natasha parce qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Il y eut un gros blanc et puisque la rousse se doutait bien que son meilleur ami serait plus enclin à se plonger dans ses pensées qu'à continuer la conversation, elle le fit à sa place en amenant un nouveau sujet de conversation.

Le fondant au chocolat finit par être dans le four et l'archer espérait qu'il soit bon, sinon il pleurerait, c'en était presque certain.

Vision avait réussi haut la main sa mission en tenant éloigner Wanda du salon et de la cuisine sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Quant à Pietro, il avait encore fallu le réveiller pour qu'il ne rate pas le repas.

Si quelqu'un passa par hasard par le QG, il aurait été impossible qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'on fêtait. Les 'bon anniversaire' pleuvaient un peu partout, cette phrase agissait comme une formule magique qui donnait un large sourire aux jumeaux.

Le repas s'était déroulé sans la moindre embûche, les jumeaux étaient ravis de voir autant de nourriture sur la table. Clint eut une pensée pour la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Pietro la veille, il ne semblait rien montrer aujourd'hui.

Ils mangèrent et rigolèrent énormément. Les jumeaux avaient 26 ans aujourd'hui, ils étaient réellement les plus jeunes du QG -d'un an seulement, râla Sam.

Ils finirent de manger vers 15h et ce fut Tony qui proposa de déballer les cadeaux, lui était énormément curieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient reçu. Les jumeaux avaient presque oublié qu'il y avait des cadeaux.

Tout le monde alla chercher les siens pour les déposer sur la table basse, vint le moment un peu étrange où les jumeaux ne savaient pas vraiment lequel ouvrir en premier. Pietro se désigna tout d'abord, il tenait à ce que sa soeur ouvre son cadeau en premier.

Wanda l'ouvrit et découvrit une tasse '' You're the Leia to my Luke'' ce qui la fit rire mais il restait bien quelque chose à l'intérieur : un collier dont le pendentif était le signe infini. Wanda ne put que sauter dans les bras de son frère, il savait bien, lui, qu'elle avait besoin qu'on la rassure. Et quoi de mieux que de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait là pour toujours ? Il suffirait qu'elle regarde son collier pour ne plus douter.

Après cela, ce fut la foire aux cadeaux. Pietro eut des étoiles dans les yeux en voyant la nouvelle playstation qu'il recevait et encore plus quand une dizaine de jeux vinrent compléter le cadeau. Il reçut évidement le 'comment respecter ses ainés pour les nuls' -ce qui fit rire très fort Pietro en lui disant qu'un an ne faisait pas de Sam son ainé-, une montre par Steve, deux nouvelles paires de baskets que Bruce avaient spécialement conçu pour qu'elles tiennent la super vitesse de Pietro et un stock impressionnant de bonbons de la part de Natasha.

Wanda, elle, reçut également un stock mais de bijoux de la part de Vision qui les avaient choisis un à un pour être sûr que tous lui iraient, un violon par Tony qui avait fini par découvrir qu'elle se passionnait pour cet instrument depuis un petit temps, une dizaine de CD par Natasha ainsi qu'une clé USB pour toutes les chansons des groupes dont elle n'avait pas trouvé l'album, un chapeau par Steve -elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui en parler en réalité-, une carte du monde 'à gratter' par Sam avec qui elle avait parlé de voyages, elle pourra ainsi voir quel pays elle avait déjà visité en le grattant sur la carte, et des bracelets confectionnés par Bruce pour amplifier les pouvoirs de Wanda -l'absence prolongée du scientifique dans son laboratoire était expliquée à présent.

Thor choisit de leur offrir à chacun un bracelet -assez discret- qui contenait une pierre de protection, ce qui n'était pas con lorsque l'on voyait leur tendance incroyable à se fourrer dans des situations dangereuses et leur envie toujours plus grande de protéger le plus de monde possible.

Pendant le temps que les jumeaux ouvraient leur cadeau offert par le dieu, Clint s'éclipsa pour appeler les enfants sur Skype, par miracle, ils répondirent presque immédiatement. A croire qu'ils avaient passé l'après-midi à côté de l'ordinateur en attendant l'appel de leur père.

Il revint dans le salon alors que tout le monde attendait l'archer : c'était un peu le dernier à devoir offrir ses cadeaux et les jumeaux commençaient à être impatient de savoir -surtout Wanda qui voulait absolument savoir ce que Clint avait choisi dans la liste à rallonge de Pietro.

Il posa l'ordinateur sur la table basse pour les enfants puissent souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Wanda et Pietro qui furent ravis de cette petite surprise.

« -Je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa s'ils vous voyaient ouvrir leur cadeau. »

Ce fut une deuxième surprise, les Maximoff ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir quoi que ce soit de la part des enfants Barton et cette attention les toucha.

« -Lila a fait les emballages elle-même ! » précisa Clint en voyant le sourire fier de sa fille.

« -Ils sont très beaux. » répondit Wanda en prenant les deux paquets que tendait l'archer.

La jeune femme ouvrit l'emballage de Lila et découvrit une lettre.

« -Il y a quelque chose dedans mais si tu veux, tu peux la lire quand tu seras toute seule ! » fit la petite fille.

« -Ca doit être important alors ! Je la lirai tout à l'heure ! »

Pietro avait fait de même et rougit d'un seul coup en voyant l'intérieur du cadeau, qu'il cacha bien vite à l'aide du papier. Lila riait et Clint se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il avait bien pu recevoir pour déclencher l'hilarité de ses enfants et la gêne du blond.

« -Tu as reçu quoi Pietro ? » demanda Wanda.

« -Je.. Ce... C'est un secret avec Lila ! »

« -Ca c'est vrai ! » rajouta la plus petite pour appuyer les paroles de Pietro mais il était trop tard, tous dans QG voulait connaitre la nature du cadeau. Certains se promirent même de découvrir ce que c'était.

Pietro attrapa le cadeau de Cooper pour essayer de faire oublier au monde qu'il était rouge comme une tomate et qu'il avait reçu un cadeau classé top secret. Il l'ouvrit et resta un moment bloqué dessus avant qu'un immense sourire ne fasse apparition sur le visage du plus jeune. Il semblait ne même pas pouvoir le contrôler. Wanda regarda au dessus de l'épaule de son frère et sourit en coin avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Pietro pour le ramener sur Terre.

Le Sokovien réemballa le cadeau de Cooper et regarda les deux enfants Barton.

« -Vous êtes les meilleurs ! »

« -J'espère bien ! On a pris beaucoup de risques pour te faire ces cadeaux. »

Pietro rit pendant que les autres avaient l'impression d'avoir manqué plusieurs épisodes. Surtout Clint en réalité.

Wanda ouvrit ensuite le sien et eut presque la même réaction que son frère, sauf que cette fois-ci, tout le monde dans le QG pouvait voir ce qu'elle avait reçu.

« -Cooper ? Ce... C'est ton ours en peluche ? »

Clint n'en revenait pas. Malgré le fait que Cooper avait 13 ans et était extrêmement mature pour son âge, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à dormir seul. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il était seul, la nuit, dans sa chambre. Il avait toujours eu cet ours en peluche, il disait qu'il le rassurait dans le noir.

« -Oui, papa. »

« -Je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi, Cooper. Tu es sûr que tu veux me l'offrir ? » demanda Wanda, honorée que le plus petit ait fait ce geste mais aussi gênée de le priver de ce nounours.

« -Je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi, Wanda. Il te servira certainement plus qu'à moi. »

Wanda sourit et sécha une larme qui menaçait de dégringoler sur sa joue.

« -J'en prendrai soin ! Je te le promet. »

Cooper souriait et Clint était de plus en plus surpris par ses propres enfants. Ils étaient plein de surprises, c'était pour ça qu'il les adorait autant en réalité !

« -Il ne reste plus que Clint ! On veut savoir ce que tu leur offres, Legolas ! »

L'archer sourit en coin à Tony et tendit le paquet rafistolé à Wanda. Elle l'ouvrit et vit la collection complète des Harry Potter. Elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

« -Je les voulais justement ! Natasha m'en a parlé mais je n'en ai trouvé aucun au supermarché lundi. »

« -Je plaide coupable ! Le rayon bricolage possède désormais un peu de magie. »

Wanda sourit et se promit de les lire au plus vite ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle les lise avant de voir les films.

« -Et Pietro n'a rien ? » demanda Natasha, tout à fait innocemment.

En réalité, le jumeau se posait la question. Il savait qu'il avait embêté Clint et l'avait même retenu assez tard dans la nuit hier soir pour parler, mais ça voulait vraiment dire qu'il ne méritait pas de cadeau ?

« -Je vais le chercher, puisque je ne peux pas l'emballer. »

L'archer se dirigea assez vite vers sa chambre et attrapa Lucky. Il vérifia que le chaton avait bien son collier orné de son nom et revint ensuite dans le salon.

Il vit directement les yeux pétillants de Pietro et n'eut même pas le temps de faire trois pas que le blond avait usé de sa super vitesse pour se poster tout juste en face de l'archer.

« -Il est vraiment pour moi ? »

« -Hein ? Ah non. Il est là pour décorer le collier. Bien sûr qu'il est pour toi ! »

Pietro tira la langue à Clint et attrapa le chaton. Il vit par la même occasion de prénom de celui-ci et se retourna vers sa soeur.

« -Tu as cafté ! »

« -J'ai parlé de ce chat hypothétique que tu voulais quand on était petit ! Je ne savais même pas que tu y pensais encore moi ! »

Pietro se retourna vers Clint, le regard interrogateur.

« -Je ne dévoile pas mes secrets ! » rit l'archer, essayant de masquer le fait qu'il pourrait mourir à la seconde même où Pietro comprendrait que c'était dans son fameux cahier qu'il l'avait lu.

Le Sokovien haussa les épaules et décida de passer au dessus de ce détail pour aujourd'hui. Le chat avait déjà bien pris possession de son nouveau maitre et avait élu domicile sur la tête de celui-ci. Le blond ne semblait pas plus dérangé que cela et c'est ainsi qu'il mangea son gâteau après l'éternel chanson 'Happy Birthday' et l'émerveillement de voir un de ses gâteaux préférés en face de lui.

Ils rigolèrent jusqu'à pas d'heure, les enfants avaient dû raccrocher mais avait bien parlé avec les jumeaux qui n'arrêtaient pas de les remercier.

Ils jouèrent tours par tours sur la nouvelle playstation de Pietro, les parties de Mario Kart étaient bien plus drôles à 4 que tout seul, et encore plus quand on observait le dieu du Tonnerre suivre le mouvement de la manette comme si ça aidait son personnage dans sa trajectoire.

Ils partirent se coucher vers 1heure du matin, les jumeaux avaient rapatrié tous leurs cadeaux dans leur chambre et s'endormiraient très certainement avec les étoiles dans les yeux.

Clint était réellement heureux que les jumeaux aient pu passé une si belle journée mais au fond, il se sentait un peu seul maintenant que Lucky ne dormait plus avec lui. Il s'était habitué à sa présence, en deux nuits certes mais ça comptait.

Bah, il s'habituerait à être une nouvelle fois seul, il n'était plus à ça près.

.

Mercredi 7 décembre.

Trouver un moyen d'extérioriser.

X Remercier Natasha d'avoir pensé à confier la mission à Vision d'éloigner Wanda.

X Se souvenir de préciser que Lila a fait les emballages elle-même.

X Faire le fondant au chocolat.

Effacer les photos du cahier de Pietro.

X Emballer les livres de Wanda.

Emballer Lucky ?

X Appeler les enfants pour qu'ils souhaitent bon anniversaire aux jumeaux.

.

 **Hey !**

 **Eh oui ! Pas de chapitre pendant deux jours, les tests, toujours une joie :') Je suis perdue quand je ne peux pas écrire mais comme préciser la fois dernière, un chapitre par jour devient trop dur. Le but était d'écrire cette fanfiction tout le mois de décembre, donc elle aura bien 31 chapitres comme prévu au départ mais ils seront tous en retard haha x)**

 **Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a réellement plu ! Du coup, je m'excuse encore pour les éventuelles fautes aussi :/**

 **Oliverkriss : Un GRAND merci pour toutes les reviews trop mignonnes que tu as postées ! Elles m'ont fait tout simplement extrêmement plaisir ! Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas encore lu les comics (c'est dans mes projets, je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se réaliser, mais ça l'est xD) et que même avec un résumé wikipédia rapide, il n'y avait pas ce détail.. Ôo bref, le fait qu'il est un chien dans le comic est intéressant quand même, je garde cette information x) Je vois que tu hais le couple Barton :') En vrai, la famille Barton, je la trouve trop mignonne et penser que Clint peut en avoir une mais réchauffe le coeur mais là... Sorry mais le bien des fanfictions en dépend x) Je pense aussi que le mot 'Clint' inséré dans son appli peut-être pas mal xDDD Je suis vraiment touchée que cette fanfiction te plaise autant et je te remercie une nouvelle fois !  
**

 **charliestone : Mystère et boule de gomme ! Le panel de réaction sur cette découverte est assez variée en réalité x) Effectivement ! J'adore l'idée que Clint découvre peu à peu les jumeaux, à développer donc x) Je suis en tout cas ravie que cette fanfiction t'éclate et je te dis un GRAND merci également °^°**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou une bonne journée !**


	8. 8 décembre

Jeudi 8 décembre.

Extérioriser.

Effacer les photos du cahier de Pietro.

Découvrir ce que les enfants ont offert aux jumeaux.

Faire sa valise -retour à la ferme demain !

Réfléchir aux cadeaux de Noël -RIP mon portefeuille-

Demander à Steve s'il y a une mission finalement.

.

Clint ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore noir. 2H du matin.

Il avait besoin de repos. Pourquoi son corps refusait de le laisser dormir ? En réalité, il le savait très bien : il y avait une mauvaise onde qui lui prenait les tripes. Une onde assez étrange d'ailleurs, mi-heureuse, mi-triste.

Il se leva. Il avait l'impression que ça venait d'en bas, la chambre d'en bas était celle de Wanda et il se doutait qu'elle puisse -sans vraiment s'en rendre compte- faire ressentir les mêmes émotions qu'elle aux autres. Par ondes peut-être ?

Clint ne savait jamais vraiment quelle était la nature de ses pouvoirs et ce qu'ils pouvaient réellement accomplir.

Il descendit et frappa à la porte de Wanda. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra. Il s'attendait à trouver Wanda en train de pleurer pour il-ne-savait-pas-quelle-raison mais il n'avait pas prévu que Pietro serait là et presque dans le même état que sa soeur. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Pietro n'aurait jamais laissé sa soeur seule en ressentant sa tristesse.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit de Wanda, dans les plaids de Clint, pleurant silencieusement devant l'écran d'ordinateur de la jeune femme. L'archer pencha la tête sur le côté en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« -Je sens votre tristesse de ma chambre. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

Pietro ne réagissait presque pas, caressant Lucky qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras du jeune homme. Wanda, elle, posait machinalement son regard sur l'écran, puis sur Clint, puis sur l'écran, puis sur Clint,...

L'archer, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, décida de s'avancer et de s'asseoir sur le lit de Wanda. Il demanda silencieusement l'accord de la brune pour prendre son ordinateur et voir le noeud du problème, mais en amenant la machine à lui, il vit un papier en face des jumeaux, orné de l'écriture de Lila.

« -C'est le cadeau de Lila qui vous met dans un tel état ? Elle vous a menacés ? »

Il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là, que Wanda serrait la peluche de Cooper dans ses bras. Elle secoua la tête pour dire non.

« -Nous ne sommes pas tristes, pas vraiment. » réussit à articuler Wanda.

« -Expliquez-moi. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ce qu'elle vous a écrits parce que c'est peut-être privé, peut-être que je ne ressentirai pas ce que vous avez ressenti en le voyant. »

« -On est plus qu'heureux en voyant ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. Sois en sûr, tes enfants sont tellement merveilleux que... »

« -Qu'on ne sait pas comment faire pour les remercier. » finit Pietro en relevant enfin ses yeux embués sur Clint.

« -Et puis, ça nous a aussi rappelés pas mal de choses. On n'avait pas toutes ses choses, on n'avait jamais fêté un anniversaire comme ça. Les Avengers, c'est une grande famille. Et puis, tes enfants sont juste la cerise sur le gâteau... »

Clint ne comprenait toujours pas réellement. Et les jumeaux dûrent s'en rendre compte.

« -Regardes. » fit Pietro.

Wanda lui tendit tout d'abord la lettre et Clint la lut :

« Chère Wanda (et Pietro ?),

Il y a quelques mois, il y a eu la grande bataille contre Ultron. Papa nous a racontés tout ce qu'on voulait savoir, même la mort de Pietro puisqu'il n'était pas encore revenu. Mais c'est surtout la rencontre avec vous qui a été importante là-dedans. Papa nous a dit que tu n'étais pas du bon côté au départ mais que tu as réussi à faire les bons choix au bon moment et que c'était comme ça qu'on reconnaissait un héro (des héros puisque Pietro l'est aussi). C'est aussi grâce à cette rencontre que nous, on a pu vous rencontrer aussi.

Avec Cooper, on est d'accord pour dire que vous êtes l'une des plus belles rencontres de cette année. Mais vous êtes aussi devenu nos amis, presque nos meilleurs amis. Surtout toi, parce que Pietro veut pas forcément toujours venir à la ferme mais on le comprend. Tu as passé quelques week-end avec nous et ça nous a changés de nos habitudes.

On veut toujours te connaitre plus, savoir ce que tu as vu, ce que tu sais faire, etc. On a même peut-être été un peu embêtant avec ça. Mais nous, on sait que c'est comme si tu étais devenue notre grande soeur.

En fait, ce serait même cool que tu fasses partie de notre famille.

Cette lettre, c'est un peu pour te dire ça (et à Pietro aussi, s'il est à côté de toi maintenant) : Cooper et moi (et même Nathaniel), on vous considérera toujours comme faisant partie de notre famille !

Dans l'enveloppe, il y a un bracelet que j'ai fait moi-même et aussi une clé USB où j'ai fait des vidéos. Et Cooper m'a aidé à bien les faire !

Bisous !

Lila. »

Clint trouva cette lettre tout à fait touchante et comprenait maintenant un peu plus pourquoi les jumeaux étaient heureux. Savoir qu'ils seraient en quelques sorte toujours dans une famille, ça faisait toujours du bien, surtout quand on était orphelin.

Il sentit que Wanda essayait de l'inciter à regarder les vidéos dont parlait Lila. Il hésita encore un peu, se disant que ce n'était pas forcément juste pour Lila mais les jumeaux lui en donnaient l'autorisation. Il regarda enfin l'écran et lança la première vidéo dans l'ordre de la clé.

.

 _Lila se trouve en face de l'objectif et fait un signe de la main, accompagné d'un large sourire._

 _« -Salut, Wanda ! »_

 _La petite fille replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille._

 _« -J'ai décidé de faire une sorte de caméra cachée pour voir tout ce que pensait ma famille de toi et de Pietro. Je sais que vous n'avez plus vos parents et que vous les avez perdus très jeunes. Moi, je suis simplement heureuse d'avoir encore mes deux parents même si c'est plus la joie entre eux deux. Au moins, ils sont tous les deux vivants. Et remercie Pietro d'avoir protégé mon papa d'ailleurs ! Je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire. »_

 _Elle haussa les épaules, un peu désolé de ne pas avoir pu parler autant avec le jumeau qu'avec Wanda._

 _« -Je sais que maman ne vous apprécie pas beaucoup mais c'est pas grave parce que vous faites quand même partie de ma famille ! Moi, je vous aime très fort ! Vous êtes tous les deux différents et vous avez tous les deux vos qualités comme vos défauts, mais ça, c'est dans toutes les familles. Avec Cooper, il nous arrive de nous disputer mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. »_

 _Elle soupira et puis reprit son sourire._

 _« -Quand je veux être grande, je veux être presque comme toi ! Je dis presque parce que comme j'aurais pas tes pouvoirs, je me battrai comme Natasha. Je serais un mélange de vous deux ! C'est pas plus mal ! Je trouve que tu es simplement géniale et que ton passé, c'est qu'un détail par rapport à tout ce que tu vas accomplir par la suite ! Tu es une Avengers maintenant, tu vas faire de grande chose ! Papa nous dit toujours de ne pas douter de nos capacités parce que si tu mets beaucoup de volonté, tu peux y arriver. Tu as choisi de défendre la Sokovie avec les Avengers, et tu y as mis toute ta volonté. C'est la preuve que tu vas accomplir de grandes choses. Je crois en toi moi ! »_

 _Lila fit un grand sourire._

 _« -Et si tu doutes encore de toi, eh bien tu peux toujours téléphoner à la ferme pour qu'on te le redise ou il te suffira de regarder cette vidéo ! Maintenant, il faut que tu vois les réponses des autres alors je vais arrêter ma vidéo maintenant ! A dans les autres vidéos ou à un week-end où tu viens avec papa ! »_

 _._

 _Une porte s'ouvrit et Lila s'avança dans la chambre de Cooper qui était apparemment très concentré. Lila s'assit dans le lit de son frère et posa la caméra sur le bureau juste à côté. Le plus grand était assis à celui-ci et essayait apparemment d'emballer quelque chose._

 _« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais Cooper ? »_

 _Le concerné releva la tête une minute vers sa soeur et lui sourit en coin._

 _« -J'emballe le cadeau de Wanda, mais ce n'est pas facile d'emballer un ours en peluche. »_

 _Lila apparaît sur l'écran l'espace d'une seconde, elle regarde quel ours il emballe._

 _« -Eh ! Mais c'est Captain doudou ! »_

 _« -Rebaptisé Captain Red. »_

 _Apparemment, Lila haussa un sourcil puisque Cooper reprit directement :_

 _« -Captain pour Captain doudou et Red pour Wanda. »_

 _« -Pourquoi tu le lui donnes ? »_

 _Cooper sourit en coin._

 _« -Quand elle l'a vu, elle m'a raconté qu'elle en avait un similaire quand elle était petite. Elle le serrait dans ses bras quand le missile a atterri dans le salon de sa maison. Elle est restée deux jours à le serrer et à s'accrocher à Pietro. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup d'importance pour elle, que c'était sa mère qui le lui avait offert et que c'est en se disant qu'il restait un peu d'elle dans son ours en peluche qu'elle a tenu le coup. En plus du soutient de Pietro évidemment. Quand on est venu les tirer de là, elle l'a lâché l'histoire d'une seconde et le pompier qui la sauvait a refusé qu'elle aille le reprendre. Elle a dû l'abandonner. »_

 _Cooper haussa les épaules._

 _« -Je me dis que ça a certainement été traumatisant pour elle, qu'elle perde la seule chose qui lui rappelle un peu sa mère. Moi, j'ai maman, j'ai papa. Les deux sont en vie. Les deux sont bien protégés, ils savent se défendre. J'ai plein d'autres choses qui ont de l'importance pour moi et qui me les rappelle sans cesse. Si avec Captain Red, Wanda retrouve un peu le sentiment de retrouver sa mère, alors c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »_

 _Il y eut un silence. Cooper regardait cette peluche avec tout l'espoir dont il était capable. Il espérait que ce cadeau fasse énormément plaisir à Wanda._

 _« -T'aimerais bien que les jumeaux fassent parti de la famille ? »_

 _Cooper avait essayé de reprendre son emballage, sans réellement plus de succès. A la question de sa soeur, il sourit en coin et la regarda._

 _« -Ils font déjà parti de la famille. »_

 _._

 _Le cadre bougeait, Lila était occupée de marcher. Elle descendait les escaliers et rejoignait Laura dans la cuisine. La mère de famille était occupée de faire la vaisselle, elle avait l'air énervé mais apparemment, ça n'arrêta pas la petite fille._

 _« -Maman ! »_

 _Laura tourna la tête vers la petite._

 _« -C'est pas le moment Lila ! »_

 _-coupure-_

 _Lila avait toujours sa caméra en main, elle s'avançait vers la salon, Laura était tranquillement occupée de lire. Lila s'assit certainement dans le fauteuil en face._

 _Laura avait des vêtements différents, ce qui montrait que c'était un jour différent._

 _« -Maman ? »_

 _Laura releva la tête et sourit en coin. Elle referma son livre mais en gardant la page de son doigt._

 _« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? »_

 _« -Quand est-ce que Wanda revient à la ferme ? »_

 _Laura fronça les sourcils._

 _« -Je n'en sais rien ! C'est à ton père que tu dois demander ça ! »_

 _« -Tu veux pas qu'elle vienne ? »_

 _« -Ce n'est pas ça, Lila. Elle est dangereuse pour vous, c'est tout. Et son frère aussi ! »_

 _-coupure-_

 _« -Maman ! »_

 _Lila avait rallumé la caméra alors que Laura mettait la table, certainement pour le soir, il faisait noir par le peu d'extérieur que l'on voyait. Cela semblait être la même journée que la deuxième partie puisque Laura avait les mêmes vêtements._

 _« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lila ? »_

 _« -Je voulais pas te mettre en colère tout à l'heure... »_

 _Laura soupira._

 _« -Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi Lila, c'est avec ces Maximoff ! »_

 _« -Mais ils sont gentils avec nous... »_

 _« -Ils ne contrôlent surtout pas leur pouvoir ! Et arrêtes avec cette caméra ! »_

 _._

 _La caméra se ralluma sur Nathaniel en train de rire. Il était dans son siège à roulette, ce genre d'engin qui lui permettait de marcher tout en étant soutenu. Lila était en plus avec lui pour jouer. Il riait tout en s'agitant un peu dans tous les sens, c'était une vraie petite pile électrique._

 _« Et toi, Nathaniel ? T'en penses quoi de Wanda et Pietro ? »_

 _Nathaniel agita ses bras en riant d'autant plus. Il faisait de petits sauts sur place._

 _La caméra se retourna et Lila apparut à l'écran, souriant._

 _« -On va prendre ça pour un total accord sur votre admission dans la famille ! »_

 _._

 _La paysage autour de la ferme est filmé, il y a un bois pas loin et la grange est éloignée de la maison. Entre les deux, Clint essayait de réparer le tracteur de la ferme. Il était plongé dans une réflexion intensive tout en regardant le moteur._

 _Lila s'approcha et s'assit sur le siège de l'engin. Elle posa la caméra sur ses genoux et on pouvait très bien voir Clint._

 _Il releva la tête vers sa fille et lui sourit grandement._

 _« -Tu veux réparer le tracteur avec moi ? »_

 _« -C'est un truc de garçon, ça. »_

 _Clint rit en secouant la tête._

 _« -Tout s'apprend et puis, la mécanique ce n'est pas juste pour ''les garçons''. Ta maman se débrouille très bien pour réparer tout un tas de trucs. »_

 _Lila soupira et son père lui sourit en coin._

 _« -Pourquoi maman n'aime pas les jumeaux ? »_

 _Clint passa une main dans ses cheveux et décida d'abandonner le moteur du tracteur pour le moment. Il se tourna vers sa fille et s'en rapprocha un peu._

 _« -C'est plus compliqué que ça tu sais ? »_

 _« -Non, je ne sais pas, justement. »_

 _L'archer sourit en voyant la perspicacité de sa fille._

 _« -Elle s'inquiète beaucoup, pour tout un tas de choses. Et elle n'est pas à l'aise avec tout ce qui est de la magie ou des supers-pouvoirs. C'est un peu plus facile de prévoir les faits et gestes d'une personne normale. »_

 _« -Mais elle dit qu'ils ne contrôlent pas leur pouvoir. Qu'ils sont dangereux. »_

 _« -Ils sont dangereux. Mais seulement pour les ennemis en face d'eux. »_

 _Clint sourit._

 _« -Ils s'entrainent très dur pour contrôler le plus possible leur pouvoir. Je sais que je peux leur faire confiance et je suis sûr que si on leur demandait de ne pas utiliser leur pouvoir en votre présence, ils obéiraient sans aucun problème. Ta maman n'a pas la même vision d'eux que moi. »_

 _« -Tu penses qu'ils sont des héros ? »_

 _« -Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certain. Ce sont des héros, des Avengers. »_

 _« -Tu les choisirais pour nous protéger s'il y avait un super grand danger ? »_

 _« -Sans aucun doute ! Ils vous connaissent, ils font presque parti de la famille ! Ils vous défendront comme jamais personne ne pourrait le faire. A part moi et ta maman. »_

 _Lila rit suivit par Clint._

 _._

 _Lila était à l'écran et fit un geste de la main._

 _« -Hey ! C'est encore moi ! »_

 _Elle sourit._

 _« -Alors voilà toutes les réactions de la famille Barton. Même si maman a peur, qu'elle ne fait pas confiance à vos pouvoirs, je suis sûre que vous ne pourriez pas nous faire de mal. Elle s'en fait trop, on ne pourrait pas la changer. Mais vous avez vu aussi que tous les autres membres de la famille sont d'accord pour dire que vous faites partis de la famille, ou presque mais il ne reste plus grand chose. On vous aime très fort, faut jamais l'oublier parce que ça fait toujours du bien de savoir qu'il y a des gens quelque part qui nous aiment, surtout quand on est au plus bas ! J'espère que ce cadeau vous a fait plaisir, parce que je me doute que Pietro regarde avec toi maintenant. Et à la prochaine fois qu'on se voit ! »_

 _._

Clint fixait l'écran. Il était, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir. Sa fille était bien la dernière des imbéciles et elle avait réussi à toucher le coeur des jumeaux. Il était également surpris, autant parce qu'il ne se doutait pas réellement que ses paroles pourraient être reprises dans une vidéo à l'adresse des jumeaux que par les réactions de sa femme.

Elle avait été exécrable au moment même où Lila évoquait les Maximoff et s'en était presque scandaleux. Il avait un peu honte qu'ils aient vu cela parce que Laura était un peu la seule à être contre eux. C'est surtout sa colère qu'elle exprimait rien qu'à l'entente du prénom de Wanda.

« -On ne remerciera jamais assez ta famille pour nous offrir tout ça. Pour nous faire sentir chez nous et de nous accepter comme nous sommes, avec nos qualités, nos défauts et notre passé. »

Clint avait relevé le regard en entendant Wanda. Elle était émue, cela s'entendait à sa voix. Pietro ne disait toujours rien mais il avait les yeux brillants, Clint avait compris que juste le fait d'entendre une nouvelle fois ces vidéos avait ému le plus jeune, comme cela lui avait fait penser à son enfance, à cette famille qu'il avait perdu ainsi que cette famille qu'il n'avait plus eu durant des années entières. Cela devait faire beaucoup d'informations à digérer, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à être accueillis aussi facilement par les enfants Barton. Ils devaient encore moins penser qu'ils pourraient faire parti de cette famille.

« -Je suis désolé pour Laura. »

« -Ce n'est pas ça que nous retenons. » intervint directement Wanda.

« -Laura ne nous aime pas, elle a surtout peur. On ne retient pas sa colère. On retient toutes les autres paroles. » intervint doucement le blond, caressant toujours la tête de Lucky.

« -Beaucoup de gens nous ont détesté, ça ne nous atteint plus. Mais peu d'entre eux ont fait l'effort de nous apprécier. »

Clint sourit en coin, la philosophie des jumeaux étaient certainement la clé du bonheur. L'archer était heureux que cette simple vidéo fasse autant de bien à deux êtres humains.

« -Ce week-end, ce sera certainement difficile mais le week-end prochain, je vous embarque à la ferme avec moi. Vous pourrez remercier les enfants comme vous le souhaitez ! »

Cette idée sembla plaire aux jumeaux qui paraissaient déjà faire des plans pour remercier au mieux les enfants Barton.

Clint sourit grandement puis prétexta être beaucoup trop vieux pour rester éveillé à cette heure-ci et quitta les Maximoff qui souriaient déjà un peu plus qu'à son arrivée.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, se recoucha mais ne trouva pas pour autant le sommeil. Les paroles et les réactions de Laura repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Même si Wanda et Pietro n'y avaient pas fait attention, c'était tout autre chose pour l'archer. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il ne voulait pas cela non plus. Il faudrait surtout qu'il en touche un ou deux mots à Laura demain, dès qu'il serait rentré.

Il se demandait toujours ce qu'il se passait avec elle, il ne la comprenait plus vraiment. Il se demandait s'il avait changé également. Certainement. Il avait l'impression de ne plus réagir de la même façon avec les gens autour de lui, du moins quand il était avec les Avengers. C'était... un peu étrange.

Il ressassait certainement beaucoup trop de trucs. Et il y repensait tellement, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà 8h. Il soupira.

Il avait besoin de mettre toutes les choses au clair, sinon il passerait encore des nuits comme celles-ci à ruminer, à penser et à ne pas dormir.

Il se leva, ça ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de dormir maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la chambre de Wanda en descendant, la lumière était encore allumée. Soit ils s'étaient endormi comme cela, soit ils n'avaient pas fermé l'oeil non plus.

Il arriva enfin dans la cuisine et se servit un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Steve arriva quelques minutes plus tard et annonça à Clint qu'il n'y aurait pas de mission durant la journée. La dernière avait été peu concluante et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre une nouvelle fois de partir pour avoir un résultat médiocre à la fin. L'informateur qu'ils avaient pour le moment avait tout l'air de s'être fait repérer et de bousiller une bonne parti de leur mission pour le moment. Alors ils ne se risqueraient pas aujourd'hui.

C'était une bonne nouvelle, Clint n'avait pas envie de bougé. Pas du tout d'ailleurs. Rester une journée au calme avant d'affronter la tempête de Laura.

Il soupira, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pouvait très bien faire une surprise aux enfants et revenir ce soir. Cooper lui avait précisé qu'ils n'avaient exceptionnellement pas cours le lendemain, il pourrait donc passer une journée de plus avec ses enfants. Cette idée était merveilleuse, le seul point négatif était tout simplement le face à face avec Laura.

Clint haussa les épaules, il lui en faudrait bien plus pour qu'il refuse d'aller voir ses enfants. Il prévint Steve qui mangeait tranquillement son croissant qu'il allait rentrer plus tôt à la ferme du coup. Le Captain acquiesça et s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt.

L'archer ne lui en voulait pas, après tout, il n'aurait pas pu partir plus tôt à cause de l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Clint monta dans sa chambre et rangea ses affaires dans sa valise. Il la descendit et la chargea dans sa voiture.

S'il partait vers 10h -le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde- il arriverait avec de l'avance à la ferme, il pourrait s'expliquer avec Laura et irait chercher les enfants pas la suite. Son plan était parfait.

Il remonta, dit au revoir à Steve et Sam, qui s'était levé entre temps. Thor devait encore dormir donc il lui ferait passer un simple message. Il était entré dans le labo de Tony qui travaillait avec Bruce sur il-ne-savait-quoi. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir non plus, ça avait l'air bien plus compliqué que les simples petits cours de physique que Clint avait pris avec eux. Il dit au revoir à Vision qui arrivait justement dans le labo.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Natasha et y entra après y avoir été invité.

« -Je vais y aller, Steve m'a confirmé qu'il n'y aurait pas de mission aujourd'hui. »

La rousse sourit en coin.

« -C'est bien pour les enfants, ils seront heureux de te voir plus tôt. »

Clint haussa un sourcils, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de Natasha et bougea jusqu'à être en face d'elle.

« -Mais ? »

L'espionne soupira.

« -Laura. »

« -Je sais. J'espérais pouvoir lui parler avant que j'aille chercher les enfants. »

« -Je ne penses pas que ce soit ce genre de discussion que vous aurez. Pour être franche, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus qu'une de vos petites disputes qui durent un quart d'heure. C'est plus profond. »

« -Plus profonde ? »

« -Tu m'as dis que les disputes avaient commencé à être de plus en plus régulières depuis la Sokovie, qu'elle avait changé, que tu avais l'impression qu'elle ne te comprenait plus. »

« -J'ai dis ça parce que j'aggrave toujours les choses. »

« -Clint, tu n'y crois pas toi-même. »

L'archer se tut. Il baissa les yeux.

« -Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs en te disant que tout ira bien, que tout finira par se remettre à sa place, que tout sera comme avant. Les gens changent, Clint. Et nous certainement plus que les autres. Avec tout ça, avec tous ces événements, toutes ces missions, tous ces tarés qui courent dans le monde, on voit des horreurs. On voit ce que l'humain a engendré de pire dans le monde et forcément, ça nous change. On ne peut pas en revenir indemne à chaque fois. »

« -On est entrainé pour ça. »

« -Et jusqu'à la Sokovie, tu t'en étais bien tiré pour ne pas mélanger le boulot et la famille. Tu voyais tout ça mais tu as vite appris à tout classer dans un coin de ton esprit, bien à l'abri pour ne pas être touché. Mais il ne faut pas que tu te mentes à toi-même, Clint, la mort de Pietro a changé quelque chose. Ca, tu n'as pas réussi à le cacher dans une partie de ton esprit pour ne plus jamais y revenir par la suite. »

« -Il est mort devant mes yeux, pour moi et pour ce gosse ! Bien sûr que ça marque ! Personne n'aurait pu faire autrement que d'être marqué. »

« -Je sais. »

« -Tu sais. Les Avengers savent. Cooper et Lila savent. Alors pourquoi Laura ne sait pas ? Pourquoi elle n'essaye même pas de savoir ? »

« -Parce qu'elle a changé aussi. »

Clint passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Le changement. Apparemment, il n'y avait que ça pour embrouiller tout le monde, pour détruire une relation qui tenait jusque là.

Il finit par dire au revoir à Natasha après avoir discuter deux bonnes heures encore. Au fond de lui, il en avait besoin. Elle le comprenait. Elle trouvait aussi les mots juste. Elle ne lui donnait pas de faux espoirs concernant la conversation qu'il finirait par avoir avec Laura. Cette sincérité lui faisait autant de mal que de bien. Il avait besoin de cette sincérité, il en avait marre de tourner en rond sans savoir quoi faire. Ca le détruisait, ça détruisait certainement Laura et encore pire, ça détruisait les enfants. Avoir des parents qui se disputent tout le temps, ça doit certainement être la dernière chose qui les rendraient heureux.

Clint frappa doucement à la porte des jumeaux, il crut qu'ils s'étaient vraiment endormis mais la porte avait fini par s'ouvrir. Il entra et sourit en coin.

Les jumeaux étaient toujours dans le lit de Wanda mais seul Pietro dormait, recroquevillé sur lui-même, un pan du pull de sa soeur dans une de ses mains. Lucky s'était mis en boule aux pieds du coureurs.

Wanda, elle, serrait toujours l'ours en peluche de Cooper et regardait simplement une série sur son ordinateur.

« -Tu n'as pas réussi à dormir ? » demanda Clint en chuchotant.

« -Pas vraiment. On a continué à parler quelques heures avec Pietro, on avait besoin de tout mettre à plat. De faire comme avant. Juste... se poser et parler jusqu'à pas d'heure. Depuis notre adolescence, on n'avait plus fait ça... Comme si les manifestations, les expériences, nos pouvoirs avaient réussi à nous éloigner peu à peu. »

« -Vous avez grandi. Parfois, on oublie les choses simples qu'on faisait et qui nous suffisaient à être heureux. »

Wanda sourit en coin et passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère.

« -J'étais venu vous dire au revoir, il n'y aura pas de mission aujourd'hui alors je vais rentrer plus tôt. »

« -C'est cool ça ! Je suis sûre que les enfants vont être ravis de te voir plus tôt ! »

« -J'espère. »

« -Sois en sûr ! »

Clint sourit.

« -Tu diras au revoir à la marmotte de ma part. »

« -Je n'y manquerai pas ! De toute façon, je suis sûre que Pietro remarquera bien vite ton absence non prévue. »

« -Il n'entendra pas mon déambulateur dans les couloirs. »

La jeune femme rit et laissa finalement Clint repartir. Il avait donc une heure et demie de retard sur son planning, il aura juste le temps de passer à la ferme prévenir Laura qu'il ira chercher les enfants. C'était dommage mais ils devront avoir leur conversation en présence des enfants...

Clint démarra enfin et fit le trajet jusqu'à la ferme. Tout tournait encore et encore dans son esprit. La vidéo de Laura, les paroles de celles-ci, les paroles de Natasha. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas ruminer mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il était lui et ne pourrait pas changer ce trait de caractère au damne de certains.

Il regarda l'heure, il ne voyait pas le temps passer à force de penser encore et encore. Il soupira, bon, il n'aurait même plus le temps de passer à la ferme non plus. Il pensait mais n'accélérait pas non plus. Il envoya un message à Laura pour la prévenir que c'était lui qui irait chercher les enfants. Il reçut pour toute réponse un 'ok' des plus étranges. Il faudrait qu'il arrête de s'en formaliser mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose clochait, et c'était certainement de sa faute. C'était toujours aussi compliqué les relations ? Il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était plutôt facile avec Laura avant...

Et voilà, il recommençait. Avant. Il parlait toujours de 'avant' mais il ferait mieux de comprendre que ce qu'il y avait avant ne reviendrait jamais. C'était juste que ça ne s'imprimait pas encore tout à fait dans son esprit.

Il s'était dirigé vers l'école des enfants, il arriva tout juste quand la sonnerie indiquait la fin des cours. Cooper et Lila le virent directement et un large sourire vinrent illuminer leur visage. Ca faisait plaisir à Clint. Ses enfants étaient réellement tout.

Ils partirent vers la ferme, les enfants racontaient leur semaine, ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'école. Ce qu'ils avaient fait à la ferme. Ils étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée que leur père passe une soirée en plus avec eux et encore plus quand cela venait d'une surprise comme celle-là.

Une fois arrivée, les enfants continuaient à parler, ne s'arrêtant pas. Et l'archer eut une impression étrange, c'était comme si ses enfants faisaient en sorte qu'il n'entre pas. Comme si même eux avaient compris que ça ne se passerait pas bien, que Clint ne resterait pas plus longtemps après avoir vu leur mère.

Sauf qu'il fallut bien rentrer un jour.  
Les enfants firent un signe à leur mère avant de monter directement dans leur chambre. Clint arriva par la suite, Laura l'attendait dans la cuisine.

Il s'approcha, le coeur battant. Il avait l'impression de partir combattre un autre de ces tarés qui voulaient détruire le monde. Sauf qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu ça...

L'archer s'approcha, fit un signe en guise de bonjour -hors de question de l'embrasser en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait- et resta à bonne distance d'elle.

« -Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

Voilà, c'était fait. Clint venait de lancer les hostilités.

« -Tu as changé, Clint. »

« -Je suis le seul ? »

« -N'essayes même pas de rejeter la faute sur moi. Depuis que tu es revenu de la Sokovie, tu n'as d'yeux que pour les jumeaux. Tu les ramènes, tu passes du temps au QG pour les voir. »

Clint ne put se retenir de rire.

« -Je n'ai fait que les fuir depuis le début. Je ne savais pas comment leur parler, surtout à Wanda puisque son frère était mort pour moi. »

« -Exactement. Il est mort pour toi. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Qu'il se sacrifie pour toi alors qu'il ne te connaissait même pas ? »

« -Ce n'est pas le propos pour le moment. »

« -C'est justement le propos ! Il est là. Tout le temps. Et tu es derrière, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu votre petit jeu ? Les chamailleries, les regards, les sourires, tout. »

« -Quoi ? Tu crois sérieusement que... avec lui ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! »

« -Je suis extrêmement sérieuse. Tu as même donné son prénom à ton fils. »

« -Comme deuxième prénom et encore une fois, il était mort ! Tu veux que je fasses quoi ? Que ça ne me touche pas ? Que je reste impassible ? J'ai vu les balles le transpercer, j'ai vu son sang coulé et j'ai vu la vie le quitter. Tu veux vraiment que je vive avec ça comme si de rien n'était ?! »

« -OUI, CLINT ! Comme tu l'as fait pour tous les autres, comme tu le fais à chaque fois, dans toutes tes putain de missions. »

« -CE N'EST PAS PAREIL ! »

« -C'EST EXACTEMENT PAREIL. Tu as fait ça des dizaines de fois mais lui ça compte pas ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Clint ? »

« -MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISES A LA FIN ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu veux ! Depuis la Sokovie, tu m'en veux. Tu as commencé à me détester et je ne sais pas pourquoi ? Mais merde Laura ! Tu as changé. Tout ce que je faisais avant qui n'avait jamais posé problème t'exaspère maintenant. JE t'exaspère maintenant. Tout ça parce que, quoi ? Tu penses que je... Que j'aime Pietro ? »

« -Je ne le pense pas, Clint. »

Il rit une nouvelle fois, nerveusement.

« -Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas plutôt pour cacher la vraie raison de tout ce merdier ? Tu rejettes la faute sur moi, sur les jumeaux comme s'il n'y avait que nous de coupable. Mais tu te fais des histoires, TU y crois sans même me demander ce qu'il se passe. Merde Laura, j'étais triste. Ca arrive à tout le monde non ? »

« -Non, pas à toi. »

Clint n'en pouvait plus. Il riait mais avait juste envie de pleurer. Cette femme qu'il avait toujours aimé, cette femme qu'il pensait être la femme de sa vie lui reprochait d'avoir un jour ressenti de la tristesse pour un être humain qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui.

« -Clint, c'est fini. »

Ca lui fit mal. Mais étrangement, moins mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Certainement parce que Natasha ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup d'espoir non plus. Ou juste parce qu'elle avait raison : il ne restait là que pour ses enfants.

« -Je pars. Gardes la ferme si tu veux, je m'en fous. Je pars au QG. Et je prend les enfants avec. »

« -Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Clint ! »

« -Je suis leur père, j'ai le droit de les avoir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils seront à l'heure pour l'école lundi matin. Tu les récupéreras à la fin de la journée, mais ce week-end je les ai. »

« -Et tu vas les emmener dans cet endroit de fous ? Les enfants seront en danger ! »

« -JE LEUR FAIS CONFIANCE ! »

« -ILS SONT DANGEREUX ! »

« -SEULEMENT POUR TOI ! TU M'EMPÊCHES DEJA DE RESSENTIR DE L'EMPATHIE POUR QUELQU'UN, TU NE M'EMPÊCHERAS PAS D'AVOIR MES ENFANTS ! »

Il sortit des cuisines. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il en avait marre. Il voulait partir. Il avait surtout besoin de ses enfants.

Il monta l'escalier, Lila était avec son frère.

« -Préparez vos affaires et dites au revoir à votre mère. Vous passez le week-end avec moi. Et prenez vos cours. »

Les enfants se mirent en mouvement directement. Clint alla chercher Nathaniel, il fit vite fait ses affaires, de quoi le changer et des biberons. Il descendit et alla directement attacher son fils dans le siège bébé à l'arrière de sa voiture.

Il téléphona alors à Stark.

« -Clint ? »

Le concerné avait du mal à se contenir. Il avait une boule à la gorge.

« -Je reviens. Les enfants seront là. Il n'y a pas de problèmes pour Cooper et Lila, ils dormiront dans mon lit. C'est pour Nathaniel... »

« -Ne dis rien Clint, on va chercher un lit pour bébé tout de suite. Fais attention sur la route en revenant. Soirée pizza ce soir. Dis aux enfants de choisir un film. »

« -Merci... »

Tony raccrocha. L'ingénieur avait dû sentir directement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà parce qu'il ne lui téléphonait pas pour demander quelle glace il préférait mais généralement pour les urgences, et très certainement parce que s'il revenait aussi tôt, c'était que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

Clint soupira, il ne devait pas craquer. Pas devant les enfants. D'ailleurs, ils arrivèrent. Clint mit leur valise dans le coffre pendant que Laura sortait de la maison pour leur dire au revoir. Elle s'approcha pour dire au revoir à Nathaniel. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas le reprendre. Elle avait cessé d'aimer Clint et même si elle ne faisait aucunement confiance en la bande de dégénéré du QG, elle n'était pas aussi cruelle. Elle savait pertinemment que Clint n'aurait jamais la garde exclusive à cause de son métier. Elle avait besoin de ses enfants mais elle savait que Clint également.

L'archer avait fini par quitter la ferme.

Il y eut un long moment de latence, où personne ne parlait. Personne n'osait en même temps. Nathaniel s'était endormi dans son siège, Lila et Cooper regardaient par la fenêtre. Clint essayait juste de se retenir de pleurer.

« -Vous avez tout entendu ? »

« -Oui. »

C'était Cooper qui avait répondu, se retournant vers son père.

« -On comprend, tu sais ? On savait que ça finirait comme ça avec Lila. On ne veut pas tenir dans un camp ou dans un autre. On aurait juste voulu que ça se passe mieux. »

Clint passa une main sur son visage en soupirant.

« -Je suis désolé les enfants. »

« -Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être. » fit Lila, doucement.

« -Vous allez encore moins me voir, vous savez ? »

« -Nous, on veut une garde partagée. Une semaine chacun, comme ça, pas de jaloux ! Je suis sûre que Nathaniel voudrait ça aussi. »

« -Ca ne sera pas possible ma puce. Avec mon travail, je ne pourrais pas faire ça malgré le fait que je le voudrais, tellement. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je voudrais pouvoir faire ça... »

« -Tu prends quand ta retraite papa ? » demanda Lila.

Clint sourit en coin.

« -Je ne sais pas. »

« -C'est pas grave papa. »

L'archer ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher d'en avoir mal au coeur. Il pourrait avoir ses enfants une semaine sur deux s'il n'avait pas ce métier, c'était dangereux. Jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir eu ses enfants mais parfois il se disait qu'il mettait des vies en danger pour rien. Ce serait sa faute, il le savait. Quoi qu'il leur arrive, ce sera à cause de lui.

« -Tony veut que vous choisissiez le film de ce soir, d'ailleurs. »

Cette phrase remit un peu de baume au coeur de tout le monde. Cooper et Lila discutaient vivement du film, il leur fallut une bonne heure pour décider mais ils y arrivèrent : Star Wars. Ils verraient lequel avec le reste du groupe. Et si ça ne plaisait pas, ils avaient établi un plan B : Zootopie.

Ils finirent par arriver, les enfants étaient éblouis par le bâtiment moderne. Ils descendirent de la voiture, prirent leur valise. Cooper se chargea de celle de Nathaniel. Clint prit la sienne ainsi que son plus jeune fils dans ses bras.

« -Tu vis vraiment ici quand tu n'es pas à la maison ? » demanda Lila tout en suivant son père.

« -Oui, c'est Tony qui a conçu chaque recoin du QG ! »

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et furent accueillis par un grand « BIENVENUE ! » crié par tous les Avengers. Clint fut surpris par ce geste, pendant que ces enfants souriaient comme jamais.

Ils lâchèrent leur valise là où ils étaient pour aller dire bonjour à tout le petit groupe.

Natasha s'avança vers son meilleur ami qui était toujours sur place.

« -C'est une idée de Tony. Il a senti que ça n'allait pas et il s'est dit que ça changerait les idées de tout le monde un accueil comme ça. Encore plus aux enfants. »

L'archer finit par sourire.

Cooper et Lila n'avaient pas vu beaucoup les Avengers -à part les jumeaux et Natasha- et ils s'intégraient assez vite d'ailleurs.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Clint avait toujours Nathaniel dans les bras. Malgré l'enthousiasme et le bruit qu'il y avait, le petit dormait paisiblement.

Pietro s'approcha avec un grand sourire, presque attendri par le spectacle. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de voir Clint dans une sorte de paix intérieure.

« -On a installé le lit pour bébé dans ma chambre. Cooper et Lila prendront la tienne, et toi la mienne. Je dors quand même presque tout le temps avec Wanda. »

« -Oh... Je... Je ne demandais pas de te délocaliser complètement. Je serais venu ici... »

« -Fais pas le fier, tes lombaires n'auraient jamais tenu sur ce fauteuil. Déjà que tu es à la limite du déambulateur... »

Clint sourit en coin.

« -Merci. »

Pietro sourit en retour et s'écria :

« -OH LES ENFANTS ! Il faut absolument que vous voyez le cadeau que m'a fait votre père ! »

Il se leva et parcourut tout le QG avec sa super vitesse avant de revenir une minute plus tard avec le chaton dans ses bras. La vue du petit chat enthousiasma les deux plus jeunes qui l'adoptèrent presque immédiatement.

Ils avaient fini par se décider pour le premier volet de la saga Star Wars. Les deux enfants le connaissaient presque par coeur mais manger les pizzas les empêchait de réciter tous les dialogues.

Ils se couchèrent juste après le film, ils étaient déjà arrivés tard et il fallut le temps de lancer le film également. Ils se mirent en pyjama, dirent bonne nuit à tous les Avengers et allèrent se coucher dans le lit double de l'archer. Celui-ci vint coucher Nathaniel dans le lit pour bébé et alla parler un peu avec ses enfants.

Il voyait qu'au fond, ça leur faisait de la peine. Ils ne voulaient simplement pas vraiment en parler à leur père, ou en parler à n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Clint pensait que ça leur ferait du bien d'être juste à deux, ils pourraient parler sans être entendus. Ce serait l'idéal.

Il se disait surtout que c'était de sa faute. Il leur avait quand même dit qu'il ne les verrait presque plus à cause de son travail. Il avait peur que Cooper et Lila ne comprennent qu'il préférait son travail à eux, ce qui était totalement faux d'ailleurs.

Il les laissa après une demie heure et parti dans la chambre de Pietro. Il entendait la respiration calme et tranquille de Nathaniel. Ca l'apaisait par la même occasion. Il se mit simplement en boxer et s'emmitoufla dans les draps. Il remarqua par la même occasion que Pietro avait réussi à trouver une nouvelle cachette à son cahier si mystérieux. Il fallait avouer que depuis qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait presque que des choses extrêmement personnelles, sa curiosité avait été titillée. Mais dans un autre sens, il se disait que ce n'était pas bien et que justement c'était extrêmement personnel.

Il soupira et releva la tête quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

« -Entrez. »

Il était trop bien dans les couvertures pour bouger. Il vit la tête de Pietro dépasser de la porte et sourire, un peu gêné.

« -J'ai simplement oublié un pyjama... »

« -Va le chercher alors. » rit Clint.

« -Oui, bien sûr... »

Clint se demandait pourquoi le plus jeune restait comme ça, un peu bloqué. Enfin, ce fut avant de voir un filet bleu dans la pièce et deux secondes plus tard, un Pietro habillé d'un pyjama rouge aux motifs de têtes de rennes.

L'archer soupira.

« -Tu t'es souvenu qu'il fallait prendre un pyjama avec soi, après t'être douché ? »

« -Ca arrive à tout le monde les oublis ! »

Clint sourit en coin tout de même. Pietro jeta un coup d'oeil à Nathaniel, paisiblement endormi.

« -C'était mignon. »

« -Il s'appelle Nathaniel, c'est un être humain. »

Pietro lui lança un regard blasé et s'assit au bout du lit.

« -Je veux dire, la façon dont tu l'as pris dans tes bras toute la soirée. Comme si tu ne voulais jamais le lâcher. »

L'archer haussa les épaules.

« -Ca t'arrivera aussi. Quand tu seras père, tu tiendras certainement ton bébé de la même manière. »

« -Il faudrait déjà que j'en ai. Il y a trop de variables. »

« -Comme celle de rencontrer une fille de ton âge ? »

« -Comme celle où les expériences de Strucker n'auraient pas bousillé mon système de reproduction. »

« -Ow... »

Clint se releva, cette conversation méritait d'être assis. Ce fut dur de se sortir de ses couvertures mais il réussit tout de même grâce à un miracle, certainement.

« -Si ça te fait si peur que ça, tu peux demander à Bruce de vérifier. Et si vraiment tu ne veux pas quelqu'un du QG, les médecins ne manquent pas. »

« -C'est pas ça... »

L'archer se pinça les lèvres et sortit une bonne fois pour toute de son cocon.

« -Ok, tu ne bouges pas, je reviens dans dix minutes. »

Il quitta la chambre de Pietro qui se posait toujours autant de question, la première étant 'pourquoi n'est-il pas dans un pyjama chaud alors que c'est l'hiver ?'.

L'archer chercha un peu dans les armoires et finit par trouver son bonheur. Juste le temps de trouver un plateau et de cuisiner le peu de chose qu'il fallait cuisiner, Clint était de retour dans sa chambre provisoire. Il fut heureux de voir que Pietro n'avait pas bougé mais encore plus de voir qu'il regardait Nathaniel comme pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Clint posa le plateau sur le lit et attrapa les plaids qu'il avait ramené ici la dernière fois. Le plus jeune s'était retourné sur le brun en se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Et il eut très vite la réponse.

« -C'est toujours plus agréable de discuter des sujets sérieux emmitouflé dans plein de plaids tout en ayant un chocolat chaud et des marshmallow à disposition. »

Pietro sourit en coin et passa les deux plaids que Clint lui tendait autour de ses épaules. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit de part et d'autre du plateau.

« -C'est un truc que tu fais avec tes enfants ? »

« -Ca aide à comprendre plus vite ce qui cloche, le chocolat chaud a un pouvoir magique pour ça. »

« -Vous utilisez la même technique sur les mafieux que vous appréhendez au SHIELD ? »

Clint rit tout en secouant la tête.

« -Ce n'est pas encore au programme. -il soupira- C'est quoi, du coup, le problème avec les expériences de Strucker ? »

Pietro attrapa sa tasse de chocolat et soupira. Il hésita à en boire une gorgée et puis abandonna cette idée.

« -Je sais pas. Je me dis que je ne peux pas me plaindre, j'ai de supers pouvoirs. Je les adore et je n'arrive pas à me visualiser sans eux, maintenant. »

« -Mais ? »

« -Mais d'un autre côté, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Wanda et moi sommes les seuls à avoir survécu. Tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'était l'horreur. Les piqûres, les tests, les conditions de vie... Il y avait peut-être une chance sur un milliard qu'une personne puisse survivre à tout ça. Et nous, on est deux. Alors c'est quoi le truc ? Tellement désespérés que ça a créé une réaction ? Quelque chose dans notre ADN ? »

« -C'est qu'on puisse découvrir quelque chose dans votre ADN qui te fait peur ? »

« -C'est plutôt de savoir qu'il y a une possibilité pour que je le transmette. Je sais pas ce que ça pourrait être. Une maladie, une déformation, un gêne déréglé... Si en même temps que ces expériences, Strucker avait modifié notre ADN ? Et que c'était pour ça qu'on avait réussi à survivre ? »

« -Le seul moyen de le savoir serait encore de faire le test... Demandes à Bruce demain, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait très bien comprendre. »

Pietro haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, qui commençait à tiédir. Clint voyait bien que ça ne semblait pas si facile pour le plus jeune et qu'il n'arrivait certainement pas à exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire complètement. Cela devait être frustrant en réalité.

Mais l'archer savait bien une chose : il ne valait mieux pas continuer dans ce genre de frustration, il ne ferait que se braquer et qui sait ? Il n'arriverait peut-être jamais à mettre des mots sur son mal et à le résoudre.

Alors il décida de changer de sujet, Pietro lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant. Ils parlaient d'un peu de tout, des activités qu'ils pourraient faire avec les enfants, de la météo, de Lucky -qui gratta à la porte après une bonne heure et demie de conversation-, de Wanda.

Sa soeur était littéralement tout pour Pietro, il pourrait en parler des heures et c'était certainement parler d'elle qui l'acheva puisqu'il finit par s'endormir comme une masse, Lucky se blottissant sur le dos du coureur peu après.

Clint hésita, entre rester dans le lit ou partir dans le fauteuil. Il se disait que ce serait bizarre de dormir dans le même lit que Pietro alors qu'ils apprenaient seulement à se connaitre vraiment depuis une semaine. D'un autre côté, il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Nathaniel seul. Même s'il avait confiance en Pietro, il ne pouvait pas lui laisser la responsabilité de se réveiller 1heure plus tard parce que le petit avait faim alors que le blond ne connaissait rien de ce qu'il fallait faire en cet instant.

Et ses interrogations eurent raison de lui, Clint s'endormit sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

.

Jeudi 8 décembre.

Extérioriser.

Effacer les photos du cahier de Pietro.

Découvrir ce que les enfants ont offert aux jumeaux.

X Faire sa valise -retour à la ferme demain !

Réfléchir aux cadeaux de Noël -RIP mon portefeuille-

X Demander à Steve s'il y a une mission finalement.

.

 **Hellow !**

 **Et non, je n'oublie pas cette fanfiction. Je l'ai dis : le but est de la finir ! Avec les études et les examens, les moments d'écriture étaient peu nombreux, mais j'ai quand même réussi à écrire ce chapitre, qui est, je l'espère, plus longs que les autres x) Ce sera la compensation pour ce si long temps d'attente !**

 **Mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas tant que je ne suis pas arrivée au bout ! Et j'espère par la même occasion ne pas prendre une année entière à la composer x)**

 **Oliverkiss : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, le chaton est arrivé à destination, même si pour l'instant, il ne fait que dormir x) ce n'est que le premier jour après tout ! J'essaye de rendre les relations entre les personnages bien, donc tu me fais énormément plaisir en me disant que tu apprécies les relations Maximoff/Barton et Natasha/Clint ! Encore un grand merci pour ta review !**

 **charliestone : Il aime faire les choses bien x) Eh bien tu as déjà un premier cadeau révélé dans ce chapitre ! Les autres... à venir :') Nope, toujours pas. Soit il oublie, soit il hésite vraiment à les lire xD qui sait ? x') eh bien tu avais raison ! Une seule nuit et il dort déjà avec Pietro ! -de façon totalement innocente, bien évidemment !- C'était pas du tout prévu en plus x) Enfin ! Un grand merci pour ta review ! Elle me fait extrêmement plaisir !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**


	9. 9 décembre

**Vendredi 9 décembre**.

Extérioriser -urgent-

Effacer les photos du cahier de Pietro.

Découvrir ce que les enfants ont offert à Pietro.

Réfléchir aux cadeaux de Noël...

Mission accrobranche avec Cooper et Lila ! -Embaucher Nat' comme babysitter-

.

Il était bien connu que les agents du SHIELD ne dormaient jamais sur leurs deux oreilles. Cette habitude n'avait jamais vraiment quitté Clint et elle ne le quitterait certainement jamais. Cela pouvait être bon comme mauvais. Autant dire que cela était utile quand il était au fin fond du monde, quand il devait être sur le pied de guerre pour écouter les moindres pas suspects ; autant dans la ferme, cela pouvait vite devenir gênant. Surtout quand Laura se levait en plein milieu de la nuit ou qu'un animal décidait de s'approcher d'un peu trop près de l'habitation.

Mais pour le moment, cette habitude avait été un bon point. Même avec seulement deux heures de sommeil à son actif, les gazouillis de Nathaniel n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Ca ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Nathaniel commençait à se réveiller et avait besoin de quelque chose. Et comme prévu, à peine sorti de la chambre de Pietro, le petit commença à pleurer. Clint l'avait déjà sorti et remerciait intérieurement Tony d'avoir fait insonorisé toutes les chambres de la plus sûre des façons. Personne ne pourrait donc se réveiller à cause des pleures. Bon point.

Il descendit et essaya de voir quel était le problème. Pas d'odeurs étranges. Il avait donc faim. Il dut se battre un peu pour réussir à faire un biberon -à la ferme au moins, il avait une chaise haute pour asseoir Nathaniel le temps de lui préparer son lait- mais il y arriva.

Le deuxième bon point chez les agents du SHIELD était qu'une fois réveillé, ils savaient être assez attentifs pour réussir à coordonner leur mouvement.

Nathaniel ne se rendit même pas compte que son père n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit depuis deux jours. Le petit avait fini par se rendormir dans les bras de son père. Lui, n'avait pas le coeur à entrer une nouvelle fois dans la chambre et risquer de réveiller Pietro. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le salon. Il était 6h, d'autres personnes finiraient par arriver dans le salon pour qu'il puisse parler un peu. Cap' serait certainement le premier, puis Sam.

Il se coucha dans le fauteuil, Nathaniel sur son ventre. Le petit dormait profondément, comme si jamais il ne s'était réveillé.

Clint ne savait pas encore trop quoi faire. Il n'avait rien prévu pour combler l'heure à venir. Il attrapa son portable et tenta mollement de battre son record sur flappy bird. C'était typiquement le genre d'applications qu'il avait téléchargé une fois et qu'il n'avait jamais effacé. Puis par miracle, une fois dans notre existence, elle servait à tuer un ennui mortel. Il s'en délaissa très vite.

Il fouilla un peu dans son propre portable, il avait regardé deux fois toutes les photos qu'il contenait. Il y en avait peu et la plupart étaient ces enfants.

Il y en avait une en particulier, c'était un selfie. Les enfants avaient insisté encore et encore pour que leur père -pas du tout au courant des modes- se mettent à ce genre de photos qui n'avaient rien de naturel pour l'archer. Mais il leur avait fait plaisir et avait cédé. Il était sur le côté, la moitié de son visage coupé parce qu'il voulait surtout voir ses enfants sur la photo, plutôt que lui. Cooper souriait et on voyait très bien son bras aller vers son père, il voulait certainement lui faire bouger le portable pour qu'on le voit un peu plus. Lila tirait la langue en souriant. Elle avait une main tendue vers l'écran. Clint se souvenait qu'elle essayait de lui piquer son portable pour prendre de meilleurs selfies. Nathaniel n'avait que quelques semaines et n'apparaissait donc pas encore sur la photo.

Wanda était présente dans le coin à droite. C'était certainement la première fois qu'il l'emmenait à la ferme, elle souriait à peine et n'osait très certainement pas s'approcher plus que cela de la petite famille.

L'archer aimait bien cette photo. C'était con, mais sa famille était presque complète dessus.

C'est en continuant sur sa lancée qu'il tomba sur les photos du journal de Pietro. Il soupira. Ce qui était secret devrait rester secret, il regrettait presque d'avoir fait ses photos et de les avoir utilisés pour un cadeau. Même désespéré, ce n'était pas digne d'un agent du SHIELD qui avait un peu d'éthique.

Les années d'entraînement lui avait certainement retiré son côté moral.

Et qu'est-ce que dirait Pietro s'il découvrait qu'il avait pris en photo son journal ! Il avait déjà failli décapité Sam alors qu'il était innocent... Non, il fallait prendre une décision maintenant, et celle qu'il prendrait, devrait être la plus juste possible.

Il supprima les photos.

S'il les lisait, au fond, il ne pourrait même plus prétendre être digne de confiance.

C'était bien mieux comme ça.

Le soulagement d'avoir détruit les preuves de sa culpabilité et la chaleur de Nathaniel endormi eurent raison de lui. Et Morphée l'accueillit une nouvelle fois.

.

« -Hey, Clint... »

Le concerné grimaça, bougea un peu et puis se rendormit comme si de rien n'était.

« -Allez, gros paresseux ! »

L'archer soupira et osa enfin ouvrir les paupières doucement.

« -Dans le style, on te prête une chambre mais tu n'y dors pas, tu fais fort. »

Clint leva les yeux au ciel, il n'allait pas expliquer à Natasha qu'il dormait dans le canapé parce qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de réveiller Pietro qui dormait dans le même lit que lui. Juste après la rupture, ça sonnerait assez bizarre. Encore plus quand il avait les paroles de Laura dans la tête.

Il tenta de se lever mais un poids s'était rajouté sur sa poitrine. Nathaniel continuait sa nuit tranquillement, accompagné par Lucky qui avait décidé de l'imiter.

« -Il est quelle heure ? »

« -10h. »

« -Pourquoi Steve ne m'a pas réveillé ?! Ou les enfants ? »

« -Tu vois vraiment Steve-le-papa-poule-du-QG te réveiller en voyant que tu dors si bien, avec Nathaniel en plus ? Quant à Cooper et Lila, Pietro leur fait visiter les alentours. Il ne voulait pas te réveiller et occuper les enfants était la meilleure chose à faire. »

Clint soupira. Il fit partir le chat et s'assit en prenant Nathaniel dans ses bras. Le bébé s'éveilla et lui sourit. C'était certainement le bébé le plus heureux du monde, à mille lieux de comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

« -Hey ! Tu vas pas te laisser aller, Clint ! »

Il tourna la tête, Natasha s'était assise à côté de lui.

« -Tu t'es relevé à chaque mauvais pas, tu en as vu pire. Et puis, tu as tes enfants. C'est pas le moment de te taper une déprime. »

« -C'est pas pour moi que je déprime. C'est en pensant aux enfants. »

« -Tu as vu le sourire de Nathaniel ? Tu as vu les sourires de Cooper et Lila hier soir ? Tout ce qu'ils voient c'est que c'est fini. Cette tension, cette distance, ce froid dans la ferme. Ce n'était pas bon pour eux. Maintenant, ils voient que c'est fini. Maintenant, vous pourrez être un peu plus heureux qu'avant. Et tu sais comme moi que tu vas retrouver le bonheur. »

« -Si je te dis : ''Plus jamais'' ? »

« -Foutaises. »

Clint sourit en coin.

« -Dixit l'espionne qui veut me faire croire qu'elle ne croit pas en l'amour. »

« -L'amour, c'est pour les enfants. »

« -Alors ne grandis pas. »

Natasha sourit en coin.

« -Je vais aller voir ce que les enfants font. »

« -Je m'occupe de mon filleul ! »

Elle prit Nathaniel et décida de jouer avec lui, le temps qu'il soit éveillé. Ce garçon était une vraie marmotte.

Clint s'éclipsa, le terrain du QG était étendu et il espérait qu'ils ne soient pas si loin que ça. D'ailleurs, ses espérances avaient été écoutées. Il entendait des rires qui provenaient du petit bois. Il s'y dirigea et tomba un peu de court en voyant le monde présent : Cooper, Lila, Pietro évidement mais également Wanda, Sam et Tony.

L'ingénieur tenait un plan entre les mains et semblait plus que concentré. Sam contrôlait deux de ses robots qui volaient et acheminaient des planches de bois vers le haut. Celles-ci étaient récupérées par les pouvoirs de Wanda qui les plaçait. Pietro, lui, courait un peu partout pour apporter tous les outils nécessaires aux deux enfants qui étaient occupés de décorer.

Clint voyait tout simplement la construction d'une cabane en bois spéciale Avengers.

Tony sembla remarquer la présence de l'archer et lui fit un grand signe.

« -Tu en dis quoi ? Cooper et Lila voulaient construire une cabane en bois. On leur donne un coup de main. »

« -Ils veulent une cabane et tu leur construis une villa ? »

« -Il faut bien tout le confort ! Comment veux tu qu'on soit invité pour le café si la cabane fait 2m² ? »

C'était logique, c'était ça le pire.

Clint s'approcha de ses enfants, apparemment convertis en décorateurs d'intérieur. Ils s'occupaient du rez-de-chaussé. Pas grand chose en soi, tout était recouvert pour donner l'illusion d'une entrée normale. Cela faisait presque un couloir jusqu'à l'échelle qui menait aux étages supérieurs – un seul relié aux autres arbres. Sur les murs de ce couloir, des dessins à la peinture.

« -Papa ! »

« -T'as vu notre cabane ? »

« -Effectivement ! »

Les deux enfants étaient fiers d'avoir eu cette idée. Même si l'idée avait été améliorée par Stark, au moins, ça venait d'eux. Et ils passaient au dessus du plus embêtant pour passer directement à la décoration et aux peintures.

« -Tony a dit que s'il était content de nos dessins, il nous créerait un passage secret. »

« -Un passage secret ? Pour aller où ? »

« -Bah c'est un secret ! » répondit Lila, tout à fait naturellement.

Clint se sentit un peu con pour celle-là. Elle avait raison.

Il se disait que les autres les gâtaient trop. C'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient hors mission, ça avait une influence assez importante sur eux.

« -Hey, Clint ! Bien dormi ? »

« -Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment bien testé le matelas. »

Pietro sourit en coin et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'archer.

« -La faute à qui ? »

« -Au bébé qui ne pense pas à prendre son pyjama avant de prendre une douche ? »

« -Tu marques un point. Mais tu as cherché avec les chocolats chauds ! »

« -Un point partout. »

Le blond rit.

« -Le premier à 10 points, se fait payer un resto par l'autre. »

« -15 points et le perdant se met au service de l'autre pendant un week-end. »

« -Vendu, papy. J'essayerai de vous ménager, toi et ton grand âge. »

« -Ne fais pas le malin, tout ce que tu pourrais me demander de faire, c'est changer tes couches. »

Pietro tira la langue et partit dans un filet bleu, certainement pour continuer la préparation de cette cabane. Clint rejoignit ses enfants qui étaient montés au premier étage tout juste fini. Il les aida le reste de la matinée. Le chantier avançait assez vite. Tony avait prévu un vrai parcours, une pièce sur chaque arbre, reliée par des ponts ou des lianes -un filet a été installé juste en dessous, Tony était entreprenant mais pas irresponsable. Chaque 'pièce' était assez grande pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes.

Cooper et Lila avaient mis beaucoup de leur personne dans la réalisation de la décoration. Ils étaient tombés d'accord pour faire des décorations à thème. Il y eut donc les thèmes : océan, espace et étoiles, superhéro, bébé – aménagé pour que Nathaniel puisse y aller -, Harry Potter et Star Wars.

Ils ne virent pas vraiment le temps passer et quand ils vinrent pour manger, il était déjà 14 heures. Natasha parlait tranquillement avec Bruce tout en s'occupant de Nathaniel. Le scientifique se prenait même au jeu et faisait une ou deux grimaces au plus petit pour le faire rire.

« -Votre cabane avance ? » demanda la rousse.

« -Plus que mieux ! » annonça Cooper, tout en se faisant un sandwich.

« -Tu voudras la visiter après ? » demanda Lila.

« -Et si on faisait plutôt une fête pour l'inauguration de la cabane ? » proposa l'ingénieur, toujours aussi heureux de pouvoir faire la fête dès qu'il pouvait.

Les enfants eurent l'air d'apprécier, contrairement à Clint qui pensait que ça allait tourner à une deuxième soirée pizza. Qui muta plutôt vers une soirée hot-dog/plaid/nuit étoilée.

Cette idée plut un peu plus à Clint et après avoir mangé, Tony proposa dans sa grande bonté d'emmener Cooper et Lila faire les courses pour qu'ils prévoient tout, autant pour la soirée que pour le reste du week-end. Bruce intervint directement en annonçant qu'il les accompagnait pour être sûr que Tony se porte bien.

Ils furent partis. Clint faisait confiance à Tony et Bruce mais il avait ne sorte de petite appréhension. C'était certainement plus parce que c'était presque la première fois qu'il les confiait à quelqu'un d'autre que Laura ou Natasha.

Heureusement, Nathaniel lui faisait penser à autre chose. Il était plus éveillé et jouait avec son père. Assis sur ses genoux, le plus petit sautillait sur place en riant aux grimaces de Clint.

« -Que lui apprends-tu, Clint ? »

Le concerné se retourna vers Thor, la langue encore pendante. Il reprit vite contenance et sourit en coin.

« -A rire. »

« -Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux lui apprendre à tenir une arme ? »

« -Une ar... Il n'a que quelques mois, il sait à peine tenir une cuillère correctement. »

« -A cet âge, je savais déjà brandir un marteau de petite taille. Et Loki montrait ses premiers signes de magie. »

« -Mais tu es Asgardien, Thor. Nathaniel n'a pas ta force. Comme je n'ai pas la tienne. On a vu ce que ça a donné avec Mjöllnir... »

« -Ce n'était pas une question de force mais de- »

« -Valeurs ? -Clint sourit en coin- Quoi qu'il en soit, les Asgardiens ont une force hors du commun pour nous et quant à Loki... c'est un magicien ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. »

L'épisode du lavement de cerveau n'était toujours pas passé et il en voulait toujours autant au Jotun.

« -Et tu apprendras que tout ne tient pas qu'à la force. La douceur, c'est bien parfois. »

Clint se leva et mit Nathaniel dans les bras du dieu qui fut un peu perdu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment tenu un bébé dans ses bras, il ne pensait pas réellement le faire avant un bon moment.

Comment réagir ? Que faire ? Faire des grimaces comme le faisait l'archer ?

Celui-ci observait tranquillement Thor, il se doutait que le calme et la douceur étaient encore des choses qu'il devait apprendre. Il faudrait bien un jour.

Nathaniel n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi il était passé à d'autres bras mais il s'en accommoda très facilement. Il fit un grand sourire au blond et tendit les bras vers lui, touchant la barbe de ce dernier. Le bébé semblait hypnotisé, quelque chose de doux et un peu piquant à la fois. C'était étrange.

« -Il t'aime bien. » sourit Clint.

Thor regardait toujours le petit, n'osant presque pas bouger de peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et par cause à effet, faire mal à l'être fragile qu'était Nathaniel.

Pourtant, le petit ne semblait pas voir une once de force dans le dieu. Il s'amusait à toucher la barbe du blond en se demandant encore ce que c'était. Cela faisait sourire Clint, parce qu'au fond de lui, c'était une sorte de revanche qu'il prenait face à Laura. Elle avait tort. Il savait très bien que les Avengers n'étaient pas du tout un danger pour ses enfants. Il en avait là la preuve ultime.

« -Thor ? Steve te cher... J'interromps quelque chose d'important ? »

Vision venait de faire son entrée et n'avait pas tout à fait vu que le dieu tenait Nathaniel sur ses genoux. Cette scène le laissa un peu sans voix. Pas qu'il pensait que le blond soit complètement dépourvu de tendresse pour quiconque mais il pensait qu'il avait un peu trop de force pour tenir un bébé.

Et en parlant du bébé en question, Thor mit bien vite celui-ci dans les bras de Vision avant de partir chercher Steve. Nathaniel semblait fasciné par la couleur de la peau de Vision. Ainsi que ses yeux, qui avaient un peu plus de robotique que de génétique.

Une petite main toucha le visage de Vision, comme pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas la même couleur que lui. Puis le plus petit sourit grandement, le rouge lui plaisait bien.

Vision était déstabilisé, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'un enfant puisse le considéré comme 'normal' et encore moins un enfant de cet age-là.

« -Je ne savais pas que tu avais la fibre paternelle, Vision ! »

Le concerné tourna la tête vers Wanda qui venait d'arriver dans le salon.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Wanda sourit en coin.

« - Avoir les bons gestes avec les enfants, en particulier les siens. Tu tiens bien Nathaniel pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais pris un enfant dans ses bras auparavant. »

« -Je suppose avoir copié les gestes de Clint en l'observant. »

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il semblait avoir disparu de la circulation. Il était certainement parti voir comment aller ces deux autres enfants. De là à laisser Vision seul avec le bébé...

« -Clint n'est pas loin. Et puis, il a une sorte de sixième sens, il sait quand ses enfants sont en danger. »

« -Je ne pense pas être le plus qualifié pour faire le babysitter de Nathaniel. »

« -Arrête de t'inquiéter Vision. Tu es une bonne personne, tu n'as toujours fait que de bonnes actions. Tu fais attention aux autres et tu sais doser ta force. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. »

Il fut bien forcé de croire Wanda qui semblait s'amuser de cette situation. Comme si c'était un peu la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi tendre avec quelqu'un. Alors que ce n'était pas réellement la première fois.

Elle se souvenait très bien de la façon dont il l'avait sauvé pendant et après la bataille de Sokovie. Quand la ville tombait, elle n'avait tout simplement plus envie de vivre. Elle venait de perdre son frère, la moitié d'elle. Elle ne se voyait pas continuer à vivre sans lui. Alors elle s'était dit qu'elle partirait avec lui, qu'elle le retrouverait. Et qu'ils seraient morts tous les deux dans leur ville natale, celle qui les avait vus naitre les verrait mourir également. Mais Vision l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle avait eu l'espoir un moment que ce soit Pietro, c'était certainement durant cette minute d'inattention qu'il avait réussi à l'attraper aussi facilement.

Après la bataille, elle était tombée en dépression. Elle ne voulait plus avancer si elle n'avait pas son frère. Tout le monde était parti dans son coin. Pour faire le point, il lui semblait. Tony avait fait aménager ce QG en deux semaines, pendant ce temps, ceux qui restaient étaient retranchés dans un appartement loué par le SHIELD, du moins, le nouveau. Il n'y avait qu'elle, Vision et Sam. Ce dernier, on ne le voyait pas souvent. Il essayait de bouger un maximum, il détestait l'inactivité et rester dans un appartement à ne rien faire d'autre que tourner en rond était la définition de ce qu'il détestait le plus.

Seul Vision restait là. Il devait réfléchir énormément sur lui et sa condition. Il n'était pas 'né' depuis une éternité et beaucoup d'informations devaient se bousculer dans sa tête. Pourtant, il veillait toujours à ce que Wanda ait tout ce dont elle avait besoin et il essayait de la faire rire alors qu'elle ne bougeait presque pas. Elle ne mangeait presque plus -seulement des cookies que Vision préparait- et bougeait rarement de son lit.

Alors au fond, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela que Clint fasse assez confiance en Vision pour lui laisser la garde de Nathaniel durant quelques minutes. Vision ne voulait pas faire le mal mais juste protéger le plus de personne possible. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer s'il décidait de changer de côté ?

Clint état revenu quelques minutes après, il n'y avait pas eu d'incidents majeurs, ni mineurs d'ailleurs avec Nathaniel. L'archer avait juste eu envie de prendre une douche, avec tout ça, il n'avait pas pris une minute pour lui.

Les enfants, Tony et Bruce finirent par rentrer des courses après près de 3heures. Bruce semblait épuisé alors que les trois autres riaient. Ils avaient apparemment le plein pour 2 semaines alors que Clint venait de refaire des stocks même pas deux jours plus tôt. L'archer soupira d'ailleurs à la vue de tous les sacs. Tony était incorrigible.

Ils préparèrent tout pour la soirée hot-dog/plaid/nuit étoilé au pied de la cabane.

Tony avait voulu faire un feu de bois mais Steve avait catégoriquement refusé en faisant valoir que s'ils avaient établi le QG dans un endroit secret, presque au milieu de nul part, ce n'était certainement pas pour se faire repérer avec la fumée d'un feu de bois.

La soirée ne se passa pas mal pour autant. Lila et Cooper racontaient à Clint ce qu'ils avaient fait au magasin et à quel point ils s'étaient amusés avec Tony et Bruce. Ca faisait plaisir à l'archer d'entendre tout ça. Ses enfants s'amusaient et arrêtaient de penser durant l'ombre d'une seconde à la séparation de leur parent. Il fallait dire que Tony faisait beaucoup. C'était lui, l'idée de la soirée pizza-film, comme l'idée de construire une cabane de la taille du QG.

C'était presque comme s'il comprenait vraiment à quel point les enfants devraient penser à autre chose qu'au négatif.

Après avoir mangé les hot dog en grande quantité, ils s'allongèrent tous pour regarder les étoiles. Lila énumérait toutes les constellations qu'elle connaissait à un Bruce impressionné de l'envie d'apprendre de la petite fille. Il continua d'ailleurs à lui parler de l'astronomie une bonne heure avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, se blottissant contre le scientifique. Bruce se sentait pousser des ailes, il peinait à trouver des gens qui le voyaient autrement que comme la phase 'calme' du monstre vert. Il n'y avait guère que les Avengers pour le voir comme Bruce. Alors cette petite fille qui lui faisait assez confiance pour s'endormir près de lui, c'était tout extraordinaire pour lui.

Cooper avait préféré se mettre un peu en retrait pour être un peu plus au calme mais il fut rejoint par Tony et Sam vingt minutes plus tard. Sam avait commencé à plaisanter, ce qui fit rire le jeune garçon. Ils avaient continué à parler et par un concours de circonstances, l'aîné de la fratrie commença à raconter une histoire à base de voyages stellaires et de planètes lointaines. Wanda, Vision et Thor s'étaient doucement rapprochés pour écouter un peu mieux cette histoire sans pour autant montré explicitement qu'ils le faisaient. Ils ne voulaient pas lui mettre la pression et l'arrêter en plein milieu de son récit.

Pietro et Steve étaient extrêmement calmes et regardaient tranquillement les étoiles comme si ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Le plus jeune des deux semblait même s'être endormi.

Clint faisait de même, Nathaniel sur son torse, endormi. Il fallait dire qu'il avait été bien sollicité aujourd'hui et qu'il ferait une nuit complète.

Natasha s'était couchée juste à côté de lui, tranquillement.

« -Tu crois qu'ils s'en remettront ? »

« -Tes enfants tiennent plus de toi que tu ne le penses. »

« -Ils avaient l'air déçu quand je leur ai avoué que je ne pourrais pas les prendre une semaine sur deux. A cause du boulot. »

« -Alors prends ta retraite, Clint. »

Natasha le regarda et reprit :

« -Personne ne t'en voudra, que tu prennes cette décision ou non. Tes enfants t'aiment, qu'ils te voient durant une semaine ou durant un week-end. Et nous, on est reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait pour nous, pour la confiance que tu as mis en nous parce qu'on n'était pas grand chose. On était tous brisé et même après la bataille de New York, c'était un peu bancal. Il faut dire que tu as donné un bon coup de pouce. Alors on respectera ton choix et on comprendra. »

Elle se redressa et s'étira.

« -Je fatigue, je vais aller me coucher. A demain, Clint ! »

« -A demain. » sourit-il.

Il faudrait qu'il parle avec Natasha plus souvent, vraiment plus souvent. Elle trouvait toujours les mots justes avec lui, c'était à la fois étrange et bien.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Cooper était toujours dans son récit et Lila dormait. Clint se releva et s'approcha de Bruce, il avait fermé les yeux comme si toute cette ambiance représentait un paradis.

Clint n'avait pas réellement envie de briser cette instant de paix mais Bruce sentit directement la présence de l'archer.

« -Il vaut mieux qu'elle dorme dans son lit. »

Bruce acquiesça.

« -Je peux aller la coucher, si tu veux. »

« -Je n'ai pas envie de te déranger. »

« -Ca ne me dérange pas ! Et puis tu as déjà Nathaniel dans les bras. »

Le scientifique attrapa la petite, dans son sommeil, elle passa ses bras autour du coup de Bruce. Celui-ci sourit en coin et se dirigea vers le QG.

Clint se disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder non plus, il n'avait pas réellement dormi beaucoup depuis quelques jours.

« -Tu veux que je te porte papy ? »

Clint soupira mais sourit en coin.

« -Je croyais que tu dormais déjà. »

« -Il est 22h, c'est le début de la soirée pour moi. »

« -Ca se voit, ton baîllement faisait très 'début de soirée'. »

Pietro sourit en coin et haussa les épaules.

« -Un vieillard m'a tenu éveillé tard hier soir. »

« -Je devrais m'excuser ? »

Clint se tourna vers Cooper et lui fit un signe pour lui montrer qu'il partait se coucher. Son fils le lui renvoya et repartit dans son explication. Il était arrivé à la guerre des deux mondes, c'était assez passionnant pour que Tony ne bouge plus, captivé.

L'archer marchait vers le QG, accompagné de Pietro.

« -Je peux aller coucher Nathaniel, si tu veux rester encore un peu. »

« -C'est gentil, Pietro mais je fatigue aussi. L'âge, tout ça. »

« -Je te trouves pas si vieux que ça, en fait. »

« -Wow. Etait-ce un compliment ? » rit l'archer.

« -Si tu veux le prendre comme ça. C'est juste que... Je parlais sérieusement, pour une fois. »

« -C'est devenu sérieux entre nous, c'est ça ? »

« -Dis pas ça, ça fait couple sur le point de basculer dans la relation officielle. »

« -Effectivement. Tu préfères que je ne dise plus rien du coup ? » demanda Clint en haussant un sourcil.

« -Ca, ça fait vieux couple qui a basculé dans la routine quotidienne tellement ennuyante que chacun reste avec l'autre parce qu'ils sont trop vieux pour penser à se quitter. »

C'était con, mais cette phrase lui rappela Laura. S'il n'y avait pas de silence, ils se disputaient.

« -Je suis si immature que ça pour toi ? »

Cette question, il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu venir. Il n'aurait même pas pu la prévoir en réalité.

« -Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

Pietro haussa les épaules et soupira.

« -Depuis qu'on se connait, notre relation n'est basée que sur les moqueries, les piques qu'on peut s'envoyer. Je blague sur ton grand âge, tu blagues sur ma jeunesse. Sauf que pour moi, être un enfant, c'est un peu être complètement immature. »

Ils venaient d'arriver dans la chambre de Pietro. Clint eut le temps de cacher sa surprise en posant Nathaniel dans le lit pour bébé. Il vérifia que le bébé dormait bien et il se retourna vers le blond.

« -Je ne te trouves pas immature du tout -le silence et l'air perplexe de Pietro incitèrent Clint à continuer-, je vais te donner une preuve que tu n'es pas immature : mes enfants. Tout simplement. Si tu avais été immature, tu ferais le con devant eux, tu utiliserais ton pouvoir devant et avec eux. Tu n'en aurais rien à faire de leur sécurité. Pourtant, je vois quelqu'un qui n'utilise son pouvoir qu'avec sa soeur parce qu'elle en a toujours eu l'habitude. Je vois quelqu'un qui sait quand s'arrêter et qui fait attention à ne pas faire mal aux autres. Et je vois surtout quelqu'un qui arrive à occuper Cooper et Lila pour ne pas réveiller le vieil homme qui leur sert de père. »

Cette réponse sembla plaire à Pietro qui sourit en coin. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, hésita un moment et ne fit que sortir de sa propre chambre en prononçant un faible 'bonne nuit'.

Clint sourit en coin, il était crevé et il décida d'aller directement se coucher. Il faisait confiance aux autres et à Cooper pour ne pas aller dormir trop tard.

Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il récupère des heures de sommeil. C'était le moment et il ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 **Vendredi 9 décembre.**

Extérioriser -urgent-

X Effacer les photos du cahier de Pietro.

Découvrir ce que les enfants ont offert à Pietro.

Réfléchir aux cadeaux de Noël...

Mission accrobranche avec Cooper et Lila ! -Embaucher Nat' comme babysitter-

.

Yop !

Je sais que je mets de plus en plus de temps à écrire et à poster les chapitres. J'ai eu beaucoup de travaux et tests à l'université qui ne m'ont pas réellement donné l'envie d'écrire, ce que je rapportais un peu aux travaux écrits. Ma vie ne se résumait presque qu'aux séries :soupir: mais maintenant que la plus grosse partie est un peu passé et que je suis un peu plus calme à ce niveau, je compte bien en profiter pour avancer un maximum dans cette fiction avant les examens !

Le début du premier chapitre est en cours d'écriture et je compte essayer de faire un plan pour continuer à écrire plus rapidement ! Je n'oublie pas cette fiction et je compte bien la finir ! :déterminée:

 **Oliverkriss :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'avoue qu'on peut pas vraiment basculer du côté obscur de la force quand on a un papa comme Clint 8D J'aime bien cette idée que Natasha sait un peu lire dans les pensées des autres, elle est espionne donc remarquer les choses que personnes ne remarque, c'est son job. Je trouve que c'est intéressant de développer ce point de vue, parce que ça peut aussi arriver à d'autres personnages. Natasha, la nouvelle Gossip Girl :') enfin, pas à ce point non plus x) De rien pour le fou rire :') Encore une fois merci pour ta review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !

 **val :** Un grand merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait sourire et ça me suffit pour avoir envie de continuer :) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que je prend plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction !

Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos reviews, c'est ça qui me donne envie de continuer à écrire et qui garde ma motivation !

Désolée si je suis passée au dessus de certaines fautes, je relis mais je relis qu'une fois, donc je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment fiable :')

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et à bientôt pour la suite ;)


	10. 10 décembre

Samedi 10 décembre.

Extérioriser...

Découvrir ce que les enfants ont offert à Pietro.

Les cadeaux de Noël.

Trouver une activité avec les enfants.

Réfléchir à ce que je vais faire à l'avenir.

.

Malgré toutes les heures de sommeil que Clint devait essayer de récupérer, son corps et son cerveau en avaient décidé autrement. Il était 8h et il venait tout simplement de se réveiller en sursaut.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait senti quelque chose d'étrange. Beaucoup trop étrange pour qu'il puisse rester endormi une minute de plus. Et il comprit qu'il avait complètement raison en voyant le berceau de Nathaniel vide. Tous ses sens furent en alerte.

Il sortit de la chambre en trombe et comme premier réflexe, il alla voir dans sa chambre. Cooper et Lila n'étaient pas là non plus. Second réflexe : aller dans la chambre de Natasha. Elle, au moins, s'y trouvait, à moitié endormie.

« -LES ENFANTS ONT DISPARU ! Je me réveille, pas de Nathaniel, je vais chercher les grands pour voir si ce n'est pas eux qui sont venus chercher leur petit frère mais pas de Cooper, ni de Lila ! Et tu n'es même pas levée ! »

« -Calmes toi Clint ! Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. »

« -Pas loin ?! Tu sais à quel point le QG est grand et- »

Clint s'arrêta et sortit directement de la chambre de Natasha en courant vers celle de Wanda. Les jumeaux dormaient encore, paisiblement. Jusqu'à ce que l'archer ne saute presque littéralement sur Pietro.

« -PIETRO FAUT QUE T'UTILISES TON POUVOIR ! »

« -Mmmh... »

« -Les enfants ont disparu ! »

Le plus jeune se réveilla d'un coup sous le regard mi-inquiet, mi-amusé de sa soeur. Il ne prit même pas la peine de changer son pyjama à fleur et partit dans un filet bleu. Il ne fallut pas plus de 5 secondes pour le voir ré-apparaitre et se recoucher tranquillement.

« -Et donc ? » demanda Clint, à la limite de la crise de nerf.

« -Ah oui ! Le rapport de fin de mission : Nathaniel est dans la cuisine avec Tony qui essaye de lui préparer un biberon, Lila dort avec Bruce et Cooper est juste avec Thor sur le toit, ils parlent des étoiles et des légendes nordiques. »

Ses réflexes revinrent directement et Clint repartit au pas de course vers la cuisine : Tony essayant de préparer quelque chose, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Il arriva essoufflé devant un Stark sur le point de mettre le biberon au micro-ondes.

« -Pas le micro-ondes, Tony. -souffle de récupération- Il faut le réchauffer en le passant sous l'eau chaude. »

« -Ow ! Eh bien tu es arrivé juste à temps ! »

L'ingénieur sourit en coin et s'exécuta. Clint inspecta discrètement Nathaniel dans sa chaise haute pour voir si tout allait bien mais il fallait croire que Tony était bien plus responsable qu'il ne le laissait croire.

« -Pourquoi tu l'as pris ? »

« -Bonjour, Clint. »

L'archer bugua un peu et se trouva un peu honteux de l'avoir effectivement directement suspecté de quoi que ce soit.

« -Bonjour... » fit le brun en s'asseyant, reprenant son calme.

« -J'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, je suis passé à côté de ta chambre en revenant de celle de Sam et j'ai entendu un gazouilli. Je suis entré après avoir frappé, tu ne répondais pas alors je me suis permis. Nathaniel était bien réveillé et comme tu avais l'air de si bien dormir, je me suis dit que ce serait con de te réveiller pour ça. »

« -C'était quand ? »

« -Vers 6h du mat'. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim à ce moment-là, c'était plutôt la couche qui gênait. Tu m'en dois une juste pour ça ! Après j'ai dû m'informer sur internet pour savoir quoi faire. J'ai d'abord essayé de le rendormir, comme ils disaient, mais ça ne marchait pas. Alors j'ai fait un tour dans le QG. Il s'intéresse vraiment à beaucoup de choses ton gamin ! Puis, il a eu faim. Et nous voilà maintenant ! »

« -Wow, je ne savais pas que tu aimais bien t'occuper des enfants. »

« -Ce n'est pas parce que mon père ne savait pas le faire que je suis pareil. »

« -Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... »

« -Je sais. C'est juste... Laisse tomber. Café ? »

« -Euh... oui, je veux bien. »

Clint n'osait pas partir sur le sujet glissant qu'était le père de Tony. Les affaires familiales, ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur sujet de conversation et ce, pour tout le monde présent dans le QG.

Clint eut son café et décida de laisser faire Tony pour le biberon. Il eut du mal les premières minutes mais refusa les conseils de l'archer, il disait qu'il voulait trouver seul la meilleure position autant pour lui que pour Nathaniel et cette recherche ne dura pas si longtemps que ça. L'ingénieur ne s'en tira pas si mal que ça au fond.

Cooper et Thor arrivèrent dans le salon, ils avaient l'air ravi de leur discussion tous les deux et parlaient d'ailleurs encore du fait d'apprendre les runes.

« -Vous passez Noël avec nous ? » demanda soudain Tony, plus à Cooper qu'à Clint d'ailleurs.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules avec une petite moue, signe qu'il n'en savait rien du tout.

« -Ce serait cool ! »

« -Tony, je ne sais vraiment pas comment ça pourrait se passer avec Laura. Je suis encore moins sûr d'avoir les enfants à Noël. »

« -On ne peut pas simplement le lui demander ? »

« -Maman n'est déjà par rassurée rien qu'à l'idée qu'on soit à deux mètres de Wanda, je suis sûr qu'elle doit faire une crise de nerf à l'heure qu'il est parce qu'on est ici. » répliqua Cooper.

« -Elle nous déteste à ce point ? »

« -Ce n'est pas de la haine, je ne pense pas... » répondit Clint.

« -Maman n'aime pas tout ce qu'elle ne peut pas prévoir. Si ce n'est pas vos pouvoirs, ce sont les missions qu'elle ne peut pas prévoir. Elle ne comprend pas que tout ça se contrôle, même un minimum, alors elle panique. »

« -Hm. »

« -Ne boudes pas Tony. On essayera de la convaincre avec Lila, si tu veux. »

« -Ce serait génial ! J'allais proposer de tirer au sort le prénom d'un des Avengers auquel on devra offrir un cadeau. Ca fera moins mal que d'acheter un cadeau pour tout le monde ! »

« -Cela me semble une bonne idée. » intervint Thor qui s'était tranquillement fait un bol de céréales.

Cooper approuva aussi et voulut participer aussi. S'ils ne pourraient pas venir, ils feraient transiter les cadeaux par Clint.

Celui-ci acquiesça doucement, sachant évidement que Tony avait beau proposé cette idée, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de faire un cadeau à chacun d'entre eux.

En réalité, le milliardaire était critiqué parce qu'il était justement milliardaire et qu'il se comportait bien comme le gars arrogant et sans scrupule qu'il devait être. Et à vrai dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il construise Iron Man après son kidnapping, il aimait bien ce comportement. Puis il y a eu ce passage dans une grotte, les Avengers et l'amitié qu'il avait avec chacun d'entre eux. Il avait changé, en bien heureusement mais Clint se doutait que tout ça, il l'avait toujours eu depuis le début mais il devait simplement penser que personne ne voulait le voir comme ça et que c'était presque quelque chose de honteux que d'être généreux quand on était milliardaire et développeur d'armes. Ca entachait la couverture qu'il devait avoir.

Bruce arriva, les cheveux encore en pétard et bailla sans scrupule tout en essayant de se servir un café et en prononçant un vague « 'alut ».

« -Tu vas continuer les expériences sur les particules ? » demanda Tony, tranquillement, ne lachant pas Nathaniel des yeux.

« -Pas vraiment. Ca te dérange pas que j'arrange une partie du toit pour une observation ? »

« -Oh, non, vas-y. C'est permanent ou pas ? »

« -Je sais pas, je vais voir si ça marche déjà ! »

Et il repartit avec son café. Natasha lui sourit grandement en passant en face de lui et alla se servir un bol de corn flakes. Les hommes présents la regardaient avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser.

« -C'est quoi ces regards ? »

« -Le sourire immédiat dès qu'un certain scientifique est dans les parages. » répondit calmement Thor avec un petit sourire en coin.

« -Même le dieu nordique l'a remarqué ! » lança Tony.

« -Et c'est censé signifier quoi ? Vous, les génies du langage corporel ? »

« -Que quelqu'un aime une autre mais apparemment ne veut pas l'annoncer officiellement. »

« -Inhin. Ok, Tony. On fait un deal ? »

« -Ca dépend quel type de deal tu me proposes. »

« -J'avoue officiellement mon secret, si tu avoues officiellement ton amour pour une certaine personne. »

La réaction fut immédiate, Cooper, Thor et Clint se retournèrent d'un même geste vers l'ingénieur qui semblait avoir perdu sa langue.

« -Je n'aime personne ! »

« -Alors le deal ne tient pas. »

« -Pourquoi je manque toujours un épisode ? » se plaignit l'archer.

« -Parce que je suis espionne, que tu ne l'es pas. Bon, je vais faire du sport. A plus tard les gars ! »

« -Tony ! » fit Clint en se tournant vers lui dès que sa meilleure amie fut partie.

« -Quoi ? »

« -C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« -Bah rien ! J'aime personne, elle s'invente des histoires toute seule ! »

« -C'est Natasha ! »

« -Et elle ne détient pas la vérité universelle ! »

Tony s'empressa tout de même de donner Nathaniel à Clint pour s'éclipser du salon au plus vite. Ca cachait anguille sous roche tout ça. Il avait donc un choix très simple à faire : enquêter et trouver au plus vite de qui Tony était tombé amoureux, ou attendre qu'il le dise tout seul.

C'était le même dilemme qu'avec le journal de Pietro ! Corneille lui-même n'aurait pas inventé tel choix !

La matinée passa assez rapidement, Lila avait fini par se lever et elle décida de faire un tour dans la cabane en bois avec Cooper. Ils avaient amené leur petit frère pour lui faire visiter. Une matinée libre donc, qu'il passa à faire un jogging sur la piste d'athlétisme du QG. Vers 11h, il se dit que vérifier si quelqu'un se chargeait du repas ne serait pas mal. Vision et Wanda s'y étaient collés. Apparemment, il voulait apprendre à cuisiner et Wanda avait de bons gouts, c'était plus facile pour les deux de préparer quelque chose de bon.

Il prit une rapide douche, histoire de ne pas arrivé tout transpirant à table. Les enfants étaient déjà de retour de leur balade dans leur cabane, ils avaient l'air ravi.

Ils parlèrent avec Tony pour le remercier une nouvelle fois de cet aménagement.

Tout le monde était toujours joyeux à table, comme si la nourriture avait réellement un effet positif sur le monde entier.

Clint regardait ses enfants, il était fier d'eux. Ils avaient le don de parler avec tout le monde, de s'intéresser à tout le monde et ne voulaient pas laisser quelqu'un de côté. Lila avait entamé une conversation avec Vision qui avait l'air ravi qu'on lui pose des questions auxquelles il pouvait répondre. Cooper, lui, parlait tranquillement avec Wanda. Clint n'avait pas vraiment compris le sujet de leur conversation mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela.

Nathaniel, quant à lui, faisait sourire Sam qui essayait tant bien que mal de le faire manger.

« -Tu vois que tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour eux ? »

Clint leva les yeux au ciel et les reposa sur Pietro.

« -Ils savent très bien se débrouiller tout seuls ! » reprit le blond.

« -C'est vrai que Nathaniel sait se servir un biberon tout seul. »

« -Bon, d'accord, tu marques un point pour cette observation mais franchement, Lila et Cooper y arrivent. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on était complètement dingue et qu'on ne faisait pas attention à eux. On sait qu'ils sont là, du coup, on n'utilise pas nos pouvoirs à tout bout de champ et Tony ne construit plus rien pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse rien exploser pendant qu'ils sont là. »

« -C'est là que tu marques un point. »

« -2-2. Je me rapproche doucement des 15 points. »

« -Tu es à égalité avec moi, tu ne t'en rapproches pas réellement. »

« -Je serais à 15 points avant que tu puisses comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. En attendant, essaye de ne plus faire de crise de panique comme celle de ce matin. »

« -Je t'y verrais bien moi ! »

« -Justement, tu m'y as vu. J'ai fait le tour du QG en moins d'une minute pour que monsieur ne fasse pas de crise cardiaque. Tu me dois la vie. »

« -Je suppose que ça fait 2-3 pour toi ? »

« -T'as tout compris papy ! »

Pietro avait un sourire victorieux. Clint avait répondu par un haussement d'épaules et un sourire en coin.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'était assez bien passé. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose, flaner un peu dans le parc et dans la cabane des enfants.

Ceux-ci avaient profité d'un climat tempéré pour une fin d'automne, pour faire leurs devoirs à l'extérieur. Clint les aida du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quand il était largué, les enfants appelaient Tony ou Bruce ou même Natasha, par talkie-walkie.

Ils avaient fini par faire une sorte de tea time avec des chocolats chauds et des plaids avec tout le reste du QG. Ils passèrent près de 2heures à faire ce goûter mais ils avaient pris beaucoup de plaisir à se raconter des histoires, de leur passé ou des mythes de leur pays -surtout pour Thor et les jumeaux, la Sokovie avait un nombre assez impressionnant de mythes, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser.

Ils continuèrent par un jeu de société, une fois rentrés à l'intérieur – un vent frais avait fait son apparition. Tony avait sorti son Trivial Poursuit spécial Disney ce qui avait plu à presque tout le monde – il n'y eut pas d'exclamation d'extrême joie pour Thor qui ne connaissait que ceux que Tony leur avait montré, les jumeaux qui, du coup, n'avaient connaissance que de Mulan et Vision - qu'avait mis hors jeu Tony sous prétexte qu'avec sa super intelligence, il pourrait aisément tricher en se connectant à internet sans que personne ne le sache, ce qui a été vivement contesté par Steve qui trouvait ce prétexte complètement stupide. Thor avait décidé de regarder le petit groupe jouer pendant que les jumeaux et Vision s'étaient mis dans l'idée de tester une recette spéciale.

Tous avaient fait des duos : Cooper et Lila, Tony et Bruce, Sam et Steve, et Clint et Natasha. Nathaniel avait élu domicile sur les genoux de Thor et lorsqu'il ne regardait pas les joueurs, il s'émerveillait devant les images des Disneys que passait en boucle le DVD du jeu.

Tony était assez mauvais perdant mais essayait de se contenir face à Lila et Cooper qui avançaient tranquillement à la conquête des petits camemberts, bien plus vite que l'ingénieur en tout cas. Ils étaient presque incollables sur le sujet et faisaient presque un sans faute.

Bruce rigolait en voyant la tête dépitée de son meilleur ami quand il voyait les bonnes réponses s'enchaîner alors qu'il faisait lui-même parfois de bêtes erreurs.

Steve était un peu perdu, ne connaissant que peu de Disney. Tony avait bien évidemment essayé de lui faire une culture cinématographique mais les films choisis n'étaient pas nécessairement des dessins animés. Sam s'en amusait pas mal, il ne jouait pas pour gagner et laisser Steve répondre le faisait réellement rire.

Clint et Natasha ne jouaient presque pas et répondaient généralement de travers, ils préféraient de loin regarder les réactions de Tony face à la culture des deux plus jeunes de la partie. Ils auraient préféré avoir du pop corn mais ils voulaient se réserver pour le repas de ce soir qui sentait tout simplement merveilleusement bon. Ils établissaient d'ailleurs des théories pour savoir quel était le plat que les jumeaux et Vision préparaient mais ils étaient assez partagés.

Jusqu'à ce que Pietro n'arrive pour leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient venir manger évidemment. C'était au plus grand bonheur de Tony qui était à un camembert de la défaite.

La grosse surprise fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous dans la salle à manger et trouvèrent d'énormes plats rempli de... sushis.

Les enfants étaient ravis, ils n'en avaient jamais mangé et c'était une première expérience dont ils se souviendraient encore longtemps. Tous prirent place, sans trop savoir par où commencer mais aussi émerveillés de tous ces mets devant eux.

« -Je ne savais même pas qu'on avait autant de poisson et des feuilles d'algues. » fit simplement Tony.

« -Nous n'en n'avions pas. » répondit Vision, vite complété par Wanda :

« -Mais on a un élément dans le QG qui court assez vite pour nous en avoir avant la fermeture des magasins. »

« -Alors c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Un élément ? » fit Pietro avec un moue faussement triste.

Wanda lui tira la langue et se servit pour tenter de décoincer tout le monde. Sa technique marcha puisque tout le monde suivi, même de Lucky qui avait décidé de quitter son perchoir, alléché par l'odeur du poisson. Pietro tenta tant bien que mal de le retenir de monter sur la table et ne trouva pas d'autre moyen que de le laisser sur ses genoux et de donner quelques bons de poissons à son chat. Tant de sacrifices pour un si petit animal...

Il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher. Malgré tout, toutes ces activités avaient très vite fatigué tout le monde. Du moins, tout le monde était bien plus vite fatigué depuis que les enfants étaient présents dans le QG.

« -Allez, il vaut mieux que vous repreniez un semblant de rythme pour que vous ne soyez pas crevés à l'école. » fit Clint à Lila et Cooper, tout en prenant Nathaniel dans les bras.

« -Je peux dormir avec Bruce ? » demanda Lila.

L'archer ne s'attendait pas réellement à cette demande et mit un temps avant de répondre.

« -Ne l'embête pas, Lila. »

« -Elle ne me dérange pas, Clint. » dit Bruce avec un sourire en coin.

« -Allez, dis oui papa ! Il a plein d'étoiles sur son plafond ! »

Bruce rit un peu à la réplique de la petite fille. Tony avait voulu personnaliser chaque chambre et avait donc demandé à chacun quel était leur souhait. Bruce avait demandé une chambre avec vu sur le ciel et l'ingénieur n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de faire son plafond en verre. C'était magnifique et Bruce l'en remerciait de tout son coeur pour cette attention. Tony avait bien sûr prévu un blindage extrêmement solide qui recouvrirait toute la pièce en cas de code vert.

« -Elle peut venir dormir avec moi, Clint. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de soucis. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer la main si tu as peur d'un code vert, je ne le prendrais pas mal si tu refuses. » continua Bruce.

Le scientifique ne voulait pas que Clint ait peur pour la sécurité de ses enfants et celui-ci savait très bien que Bruce ne serait pas le moins du monde vexé par son choix.

L'archer se détendit et sourit en coin.

« -Je te fais confiance Bruce, il n'y a pas de soucis avec ça. Lila, sois sage, d'accord ? »

« -D'ACCORD ! »

Elle embrassa son père sur la joue et courut se mettre en pyjama. Bruce remercia silencieusement Clint de lui faire autant confiance.

« -Je vais dormir avec Nathaniel ce soir, papa. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Pris de court par la demande de Cooper, Clint ne réagit pas réellement et accepta directement cette demande. Cooper précisa qu'il prendrait la chambre de Pietro pour éviter qu'on ne déplace le lit du bébé. Il embrassa la joue de son père, pris Nathaniel pour le préparer et s'éclipsa.

L'archer se retrouva seul sans comprendre pourquoi.

Bon, il pourrait peut-être avoir une nuit entière et reposante pour une fois. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus une. Il s'étira et dit à tout le monde qu'il allait se coucher : il avait des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

Il regagna sa chambre et s'installa dans son lit. Il soupira. En réalité, il n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir. C'était une vraie tragédie, c'en fut une plus grande quand il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas assez fermé la porte de sa chambre et qu'un certain chat avait décidé de revenir visiter cette pièce qu'il avait connu les premiers jours avant son intégration dans sa nouvelle famille. Clint n'eut pas le courage de le faire sortir quand il monta sur son lit et le regarda avec une moue beaucoup trop mignonne pour être vraie. Lucky s'avança et s'installa sur les genoux de Clint qui le caressa. Il avait craqué, ce degré de mignon n'était pas permis par le commun des mortels.

« -Clint, tu n'aurais pas vu- Ah bah te voilà ! »

Pietro était entré dans la chambre de Clint et s'installa dans son lit pour donner une caresse au chaton, tout cela sans se soucier une seule seconde de la présence de l'archer. Celui-ci toussota pour signaler son existence et le blond releva la tête en souriant grandement.

« -Désolé, j'ai vu la porte ouverte alors je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être là. »

« -Du coup, tu t'installes dans mon lit. »

Pietro lui tira la langue.

« -Ne fais pas ton papy grognon, ma présence te fait plaisir. »

Clint ne put empêcher un sourire en coin de faire son apparition sur son visage ce qui fit rire Pietro.

« -Tu vois ? -Pietro regarda l'archer caresser Lucky- Besoin de compagnie ? »

Clint haussa les épaules et soupira. Il posa son regard sur Pietro.

« -Non, ça va aller. Faut bien que je m'y habitue un jour, non ? »

Le blond passa une main dans sa nuque et puis sauta sur ses pieds, faisant presque sursauter le père de famille. Il sourit et sortit de la chambre de son aîné, sans dire un mot de plus. Celui-ci regarda le petit chat qui se blottissait un peu plus contre lui.

« -'semblerait que tu dormes ici ce soir. »

Il s'étira et s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui. Il regardait dans le vide, le sommeil n'était pas venu plus vite pour autant. C'était même pire. Il était seul. Le chat dormait, il ne comptait pas. Il faillait dire, quand il venait ici, il dormait seul mais il avait la certitude que c'était temporaire. Il avait une femme et des enfants qui l'attendaient patiemment à la ferme. Il savait qu'il était entouré.

Pour l'heure, il était juste seul. Ses enfants n'étaient pas là pour cette nuit et il savait que lundi serait le dernier jour où il pourrait les voir avant d'attendre interminablement un signe de Laura qui lui dirait quand il pourrait les voir. Pour l'heure, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer à la maison en sachant qu'il serait entouré et aimé comme avant.

Tout ça était allé loin, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun retour. Pourtant, il avait toujours espéré, au fond de lui, que tout irait mieux après. Il ne savait même plus quoi faire pour le moment.

La porte de sa chambre se rouvrit et le blond entra, un plateau dans les mains.

Il déposa celui-ci sur le lit et alla refermer la porte de la chambre.

« -T'es pas obligé de t'y habituer tout de suite. »

Pietro vint s'asseoir en face de l'archer et lui tendit son mug de chocolat chaud après avoir mis de la chantilly. Clint le prit, un peu étonné par cette attention.

« -Je ne sais pas du tout doser les quantités, donc il y en a encore presque un litre. »

« -Les enfants et les autres seront certainement heureux de trouver du chocolat chaud demain matin. »

« -Je peux toujours en refaire, c'est pas un problème. »

Le blond but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud en observant, pas forcément discrètement, Clint.

« -C'est quoi le sujet sérieux dont tu veux parler ? »

« -A toi de me le dire, Clint. »

Le concerné rit et attrapa un marshmallow.

« -Ok, on fait un jeu. Tu me poses une question, puis je t'en poses une. Le but, c'est qu'on ne dise que la vérité. »

« -J'ai bien plus à perdre que toi. »

« -Allons, un bébé ne doit pas avoir autant de secret que le centenaire que je suis. »

« -Touché. Okey, on fait ça. Mais je commence. »

Clint dût consentir à cette seule condition qui ne le dérangeait pas réellement. Pietro réfléchit un moment, bu une gorgée de son chocolat chaud pour faire un peu plus ''professionnel'' et sourit en coin.

« -Est-ce que tu as besoin de compagnie ? »

Clint s'appuya un peu plus sur le mur derrière lui et sourit tristement. Il ne regardait pas vraiment Pietro, il avait, à vrai dire, peur. Parce que seule Natasha arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et qu'à cet instant, il comprit que Pietro également.

« -Oui. »

Oui, il en avait besoin. Il n'y arriverait pas sans. Il avait besoin de se rassurer, de comprendre qu'il n'était tout simplement pas seul. Il avait besoin de voir des gens, même s'ils ne parlaient pas. Il avait juste besoin de sentir une présence.

« -A mon tour donc. » Clint soupira, il avait lancé ce jeu mais n'avait pas de réelles questions à lui poser en réalité. Quelle connerie de faire ça. « -Tu te vois où dans 10 ans ? »

« -Ah non ! »

« -Quoi ? »

« -Non mais pitié ! C'est quoi cette question ? »

« -J'étais pas inspiré ! »

« -Mais je l'ai vu ! -Pietro rit- mais c'est nul ! C'est des questions banales ! C'est comme si tu me demandais quelles études je veux faire ou si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ! Tu vois, c'est exactement par ce genre de question que tu fais vieux. »

« -Ouch ! Tu marques un point pour celle-là. »

« - 2-4. Mais ça n'excuse pas ta question. »

« -D'accord, je recommence : pourquoi moi ? »

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi toi ? »

« -Pourquoi m'emmerder moi ? Je veux dire, Tony est pas mal non plus là dedans, tu peux aussi emmerder Sam mais lors de notre première rencontre avec vous, c'est avec moi que tu as décidé de jouer le petit prétentieux plus fort que les autres. »

Pietro sourit en coin.

« - Je ne sais pas. Pas vraiment. Tu étais seul, sur tes gardes, avec ton arc et tes flèches. Tu m'as peut-être paru moins dur à battre. »

« -C'est honnête comme réponse ça ? »

« -Okey, pas vraiment. -il soupira- La vérité c'est que sur le coup, tu m'as rappelé mon père. Tu avais ce regard dur, un peu autoritaire. Mon père avait l'habitude de nous laisser souvent seuls avec Wanda et ma mère, parfois durant des jours. Alors c'est comme si je l'emmerdais une dernière fois pour ce qu'il leur a fait. »

C'était sincère, et Clint ne savait pas s'il aurait dû passer sur cette honnêteté cette fois-ci ou pas. Mais c'étaient les règles du jeu et il se disait qu'il y aurait peut-être pire après.

« -Quel est ton film préféré ? »

Clint pouffa de rire.

« -Donc on repart sur un registre un peu plus soft ? »

« -Ca fait du bien aux émotions de poser de simples questions, parfois. »

« -Je veux bien t'accorder ça. Alors euh... Je pense que ce serait _Rebelle_. »

« -Ca raconte quoi ? »

« -C'est un dessin animé, en fait. Tony vous le fera voir un jour peut-être. »

« -C'est pas grave. Moi, j'ai envie de savoir ta vision de ce dessin animé. »

L'archer soupira et sourit en coin. Pietro le surprendrait toujours donc ?

« -C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui veut s'émanciper. Elle vit au Moyen-Age, je pense. C'est à une époque proche de celle-là en tout cas. Ses parents aimeraient qu'elle choisisse un mari pour qu'elle puisse régner sur le royaume plus tard. Mais elle n'en a pas envie, elle veut leur prouver qu'elle peut régner seule, qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être mariée. Qu'elle n'en a pas envie. Après une grosse dispute avec sa mère, elle s'enfuit et rencontre une sorcière. Et par une décision stupide, elle transforme sa mère en ours, qui est l'animal le plus chassé de tout le royaume. -Clint haussa les épaules- c'est comme dans tous les dessins animés pour gosses, ça finit bien. Mais je me suis pris d'affection pour cette fille qui veut juste prouver qu'elle peut être assez forte pour tout le pouvoir qu'elle va recevoir. »

« -Ca a l'air beau comme histoire, même si je n'ai pas réellement tout compris. »

« -C'est normal. Bon, à moi. Ta chanson préférée ? Pour faire original. »

« - _It's Ok_ de Tom Rosenthal. »

« -Je l'ai déjà entendue, il me semble. Pourquoi ? »

« -Elle me rappelle Wanda. Et avant que tu ne dises quelque chose de stupide sur le fait que je la vois tout le temps, je vais expliquer pourquoi. Cette chanson, on l'avait entendue un jour en Sokovie. Wanda ne l'a pas vraiment écoutée mais je me souviens qu'elle m'avait marqué. J'avais fini par la connaitre par coeur à force de l'écouter. Quand on a décidé de passer les expériences de Strucker, on était séparé. Tu sais à quel point c'est horrible d'être séparé de sa jumelle ? C'est comme si une partie de moi manquait. Pendant un mois, nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Puis on a été transféré dans des ''cages'' côte à côte. On était tous les deux complètement fous à cause des expériences, c'était à peine si on savait qui nous étions. Mais au fond de moi, il y avait cette chanson qui résonnait. Un jour, mon pouvoir avait décidé de me laisser un peu de répit. J'ai chanté cette chanson et à la fin, j'ai entendu comme des murmures qui venaient du mur derrière moi. C'était Wanda qui parlait. J'ai appris après qu'elle me disait simplement de recommencer, de ne pas m'arrêter. Même sans comprendre, je la chantais dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Je pense que c'est cette chanson qui nous a permis de tenir, de nous reconnaitre et de ne pas nous oublier. »

Clint ne savait pas trop quoi dire, les jumeaux avaient vécu tellement de choses. Des choses qu'aucun Avengers n'avait jamais vécu et malgré tout, ils avaient tenu. C'était fou comme la vie ne pouvait tenir que sur un fil parfois.

« -Tu l'aimes encore ? Laura ? »

L'archer soupira, haussa les épaules.

« -J'ai envie de te dire non, mais la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas. Que je suis juste perdu. J'ai vécu de belles choses avec elle, j'ai eu trois beaux enfants avec elle. Mais je voyais que quelque chose n'allait plus, peut-être même avant la bataille de Sokovie. Cette bataille, toi, ça a surtout été des excuses pour tout accélérer, je pense. C'est compliqué. »

« -Si c'était facile, on le saurait ! »

Pietro voulait être rassurant. Il posait des questions qui n'étaient pas faciles, qui étaient loin d'être faciles mais il était là. Clint savait qu'il n'allait pas repartir pour le moment, parce qu'il savait que l'archer avait besoin de compagnie.

« -Pourquoi tu t'es sacrifié ? »

« -C'est évident, non ? »

« -Non... »

« -Tout le monde t'aime et t'apprécie énormément. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant, c'était comme si tu arrivais à les motiver. Comme si dans le fond, tu étais leur ciment. Je l'avais déjà vu quand on a intégré le groupe. Et malgré tout ça, tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à te jeter sur cet enfant, pour le sauver. C'était injuste. Par la suite, j'ai appris que tu étais père de famille, ça m'a réconforté dans l'idée que ce que j'avais fait était le bon choix. Même si j'y étais resté, ça aurait valu le coup. »

« -Et heureusement, tes pouvoirs t'ont sauvé. »

« -Tu dis ça parce que tu ne m'as pas toujours sur le dos. »

« -Je dis ça parce que tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable. Je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas vraiment fait votre connaissance avant. »

« -Ca t'a fait quoi quand je suis mort ? »

« -C'était une montagne d'émotions contraires qui m'ont submergé en même temps. L'incompréhension, la tristesse, l'horreur. Il y en a tellement, je ne sais même plus. Je sais que j'ai pensé à Wanda, à ce qu'elle devait ressentir. J'ai trouvé ça injuste. J'étais épuisé, fatigué et je n'ai pas réussi à décrocher mon regard de toi durant le trajet. Je pensais, j'en voulais à la Terre entière parce que tu ne méritais pas ça. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. »

« -Tu as déjà eu peur ? »

« -Ce jour-là, oui. Comme tous les autres jours de mon existence. J'ai toujours peur. A chaque seconde de ma vie. Je ne sais que trop bien que quelqu'un peut débouler de n'importe où et peut tuer n'importe qui. Si je n'avais pas peur, je ne pourrais pas être un Avengers. Un héro qui n'a peur de rien est plus dangereux que le gars en face de lui. »

Pietro sourit. Il avait fini son chocolat chaud, Clint aussi. Le plus jeune comprenait, il avait peur également. Malgré son air un peu prétentieux et sûr de lui, ce n'était qu'une façade. Il était mort de peur à chaque mission. Pour lui, pour Wanda, pour les Avengers.

« -Tu veux dormir ici, ce soir ? »

Le blond fut un peut surpris et sourit doucement à l'archer.

« -Tu le veux ? »

« -J'ai besoin de compagnie. »

Pietro posa son mug et celui de Clint sur le plateau et alla le poser sur le bureau de celui-ci. Le blond attrapa son chat qui miaula une fois pour la forme et se rendormit aussitôt que son maitre s'était couché à côté de Clint.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu mais la fatigue était bien plus présente que ce qu'ils voudraient bien faire croire. Ils s'endormirent tranquillement.

.

Samedi 10 décembre.

Extérioriser...

Découvrir ce que les enfants ont offert à Pietro.

Les cadeaux de Noël.

Trouver une activité avec les enfants.

Réfléchir à ce que je vais faire à l'avenir.

.

 **Yop !**

 **J'ai l'impression de poster des chapitres avec un délai d'attente de plus en plus long ! :o il faut que je me reprenne un peu, je travaille là-dessus mais évidement, avec les examens qui arrivent plus vite que ce que je ne pensais (haha, tristesse) je ne pourrais pas forcément beaucoup écrire en mai et juin :/ il faut tellement que je me rattrape...**

 **Mais je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et d'avoir accordé 10 minutes de votre vie pour lire ceci :') Je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes que j'aurais pu laisser !**

 **val : Merci pour ta review ! *^* Peut-être un peu de ces souvenirs-là qui reviennent effectivement, ce serait intéressant à développer x) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! Merci encore :3**

 **Yukiodu44 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait sourire ! :)**

 **Oliverkriss : Merci pour ta review ! Ton message coupé m'a bien fait rire pour tout te dire x) Je publie presque un chapitre par mois X.X c'est d'une lenteur ! Je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu x) Pour Vision, je comprend ton point de vue mais dans le moins, je vois Vision jeune, qui n'a que quelque mois tout au plus et qui même s'il est attiré par le bien et donc devrait pouvoir s'occuper d'enfants naturellement, il a encore peur de certains gestes. Pour moi, il ne sait pas encore tout contrôler à ce stade et a donc peur de faire du mal sans réellement le vouloir :) On ne sait pas encore pour les photos, mais bon... peut-être que ça reviendra faire apparition quelque part, qui sait ? :') Un grand merci encore pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir :3**

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir lu :3**

 **Bonne journée/ soirée !**


	11. 11 décembre

Dimanche 11 décembre.

Extérioriser.

Découvrir ce que Pietro a reçu.

Les cadeaux !

Trouver de qui est amoureux Tony.

Réfléchir à ce que je vais faire à l'avenir.

Demander aux enfants de faire leurs valises.

.

Il se réveilla seul ce matin-là. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il avait rêvé la soirée qu'il avait passé. Lucky n'était même pas là. Pourtant il était sûr et certain de s'être endormi avec cette boule de poil.

Et de s'être fait réveiller par elle qui essayait de le tuer en l'étouffant.

Il était certain d'avoir parlé avec Pietro, de l'avoir vu s'endormir en souriant en coin comme s'il avait gagné un prix ou quelque chose dans le même style. Il se souvenait s'être réveillé pour le chat et avoir voulu se battre pour un bout de couverture plus large mais Pietro avait bien plus de force qu'il ne le pensait et son cerveau endormi n'avait pas fait le poids.

Il se releva et passa sa main sur son visage. Il n'avait pas pu rêver cette soirée, c'était impossible. Il soupira, autant essayer de commencer cette journée sur de bonnes bases et penser plutôt à passer les dernières heures qu'il avait avec ses enfants avant un temps indéterminé. Rien que cette pensée le déprimait presque. Comment pouvait-il passer une bonne journée en voulant qu'elle n'avance pas d'une seconde ?

« -Oh t'es levé ! Tu es nul ! »

Clint releva la tête et vit Pietro dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le plus jeune sourit et ouvrit la porte. Cooper, avec Nathaniel dans les bras, et Lila, avec un plateau repas dans les siens, entrèrent, suivis par le blond.

Les enfants s'installèrent alors sur le lit de leur père après lui avoir dit bonjour. Pietro suivit bien vite le mouvement et se trouva un peu de place sur le lit double de Clint.

« -C'est eux qui ont eu l'idée et qui ont tout préparé d'ailleurs. » fit Pietro en attrapant un mug de chocolat chaud.

Clint attrapa Nathaniel qui lui souriait grandement.

« -J'ai les meilleurs enfants du monde, je ne peux rien y faire ! »

Pietro rit avant de se prendre une tape derrière la tête par le père de famille. Le blond lui tira la langue et sourit en coin.

« -Vous avez bien dormi ? » demanda Clint.

« -Nathaniel a pleuré une fois mais je ne pense pas que ça soit grave, il s'est rendormi directement quand je me suis penché au dessus de lui. Donc bonne nuit ! » répondit Cooper, fier d'avoir pu exercer son rôle de grand frère à merveille.

« -Moi, c'était génial ! Bruce m'a montré plein de constellations que je n'avais pas encore pu voir, on est même monté sur le toit ! Il avait construit une mini base d'observation, comme dans les documentaires. J'ai essayé de compter les étoiles mais je me suis endormie avant. »

Clint rit un peu à cette réplique et à la moue déçue de sa fille.

« -Que d'aventures que vous avez vécus tous les deux. Tous les trois. Apparemment, Nathaniel a apprécié la nuit passée avec son grand frère. »

« -Et vous, votre soirée s'est passée comment ? » demanda Cooper, tout à fait innocemment mais en observant tout de même la réaction de son père.

Pietro s'étouffa une demie seconde avec son chocolat chaud et puis rit en voyant le bug total chez Clint.

« -Normalement, chocolat chaud et dodo. » répondit Pietro tranquillement.

Cooper rit un peu et secoua la tête. Il avait bien vu que son père n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait posé cette question, mais qu'importe. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires, n'est-ce pas ?

A part cette petite question, Clint était réellement heureux de voir ses enfants dès le matin. Il prenait bien conscience que c'était le dernier avant longtemps, la fratrie Barton peut-être aussi. C'est vrai que c'était dommage de passer la dernière journée ensemble, séparés chacun de leur côté.

Pietro s'était bien vite éclipsé pour laisser la petite famille bien au complet et sans étranger dans les parages, c'était un peu leur moment au fond. Clint l'en remerciait silencieusement.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien mais généralement en évitant le sujet qui fâche et qui se nommait 'divorce'. Le père de famille savait que ce n'était pas un sujet facile, encore moins à aborder avec des enfants, bien qu'il faudrait peut-être un jour en parler franchement.

Pour le moment, il se disait qu'il avait encore toute la journée pour le faire et qu'il serait bête de gâcher toute la journée pour une conversation comme celle-là.

Clint n'avait pas passé un moment comme celui-là depuis un long moment et il était heureux de redécouvrir tout ça. Comme si la menace du départ rendait les gens plus attentifs.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et ils ne le virent tellement pas que c'est par l'intrusion de Tony qu'ils sortirent doucement de leur bulle. L'ingénieur paraissait gêné de les ramener dans le monde réel mais il fallait bien qu'ils se nourrissent un jour aussi !

Ils sortirent et dînèrent tranquillement, les enfants parlaient avec tout le monde. Clint, lui, parlait avec Ton. Celui-ci voulait faire la pioche des noms aujourd'hui. Juste avant que les enfants ne partent.

« -D'ailleurs, on peut déplacer le lit de Nathaniel dans ta chambre demain si tu veux. »

« -C'est gentil Tony mais je crois que je vais essayer de trouver un appartement par la suite, pour les moments où je les aurais. Il faudra que tu me dises combien je te dois pour le lit d'ailleurs. »

« -Sinon, tu sais qu'ils ne nous dérangent pas, n'est-ce pas ? On s'amuse bien avec eux, ça nous change du quotidien un peu morne du QG. Et ne racontes pas de bêtises, le lit est offert par la Stark Industrie ! »

« -Morne ? Tu trouves que les missions et les tarés sont mornes ? J'ai les moyens de me payer un lit bébé, dis moi le prix. »

Tony soupira et frappa l'arrière de la tête de l'archer.

« -Écoutes moi bien, Barton. Ce lit, je l'offre. Tu arrêtes de t'exciter comme une puce sur le prix dérisoire de ce truc. Et oui, les missions sont mornes et les tarés ne sont pas si nombreux que ça. »

Clint sourit en coin, but dans son verre et s'étira.

« -Merci, Tony. »

L'ingénieur rit et se leva brusquement.

« -Écoutez-moi tous ! Je vous propose de déjà penser à Noël ! »

Rien que ce mot réussit à capter l'attention de tout le monde. Quel mot magique !

« -Je vous propose de tous mettre votre nom sur un papier, qu'on mettra dans un pot et qu'ensuite nous piocherons. Je crois que vous comprenez tous vers où je compte aller. Cette année sera la première année où nous fêterons Noël tous ensemble et pour marquer le coup, quoi de mieux que de mettre un peu de mystère tout en ne dépensant pas une fortune. Ne faites pas ces têtes, je sais que vous êtes fauchés -il sourit grandement sous les protestations de ces collègues. Peu importe, qu'en dites-vous ? »

L'idée parue plaire malgré les petites protestations.

Ils se pressèrent tous de trouver un papier et d'y noter leur nom. Après avoir demandé à une main innocente -Vision étant le plus jeune de la bande eu ce privilège, Nathaniel ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui voulait- de mélanger ceux-ci, chacun piocha un nom en essayant de réfléchir déjà à un cadeau approprié pour leur bénéficiaire.

Clint fut le dernier à piocher, il lut le nom : « Tony ». Il sourit en coin en rangeant le papier dans sa poche. Qu'offrir à un milliardaire ? Il avait déjà presque tout, le presque était simplement les choses qu'il n'avait pas eu parce qu'il avait eu la flemme de l'acheter. Il faudrait qu'il se penche sur la question, en attendant, il se demandait qui avait pioché son nom et encore plus, quels noms avaient piochés Cooper et Lila.

Il faudrait qu'il mène son enquête et vu le regard de Natasha, ça ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'elle fasse de même.

« -Bon ! Maintenant que les formalités sont faites, que les devoirs des Barton sont bouclés, je vous propose de ne pas passer la journée à nous morfondre sur le départ inévitable des enfants. »

Cette phrase de Tony n'était pas forcément la meilleure accroche qu'il ait trouvé, lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de faire des punchlines un peu plus entraînantes que celle-ci. L'ingénieur s'en rendit compte assez rapidement.

« -C'est dimanche pour tout le monde ! Enfin, tout ce que je voulais proposer, c'était de faire un jeu tout simplement. Voire plusieurs. »

« -Et tu as des idées ? » demanda peut-être à tort Sam.

« -Disons que je me souviens qu'un d'entre nous a reçu une nouvelle console, avec toutes les modalités et que, si elle ne nous suffisait pas -ou que le propriétaire n'avait pas envie de nous la prêter- nous avions toujours la Wii. »

« -Et tu veux faire quoi sur ces consoles au juste ? » interrogea Natasha, un peu suspicieuse.

« -Sur la Play', je ne sais pas trop, j'avoue mais on a un Just Dance sur la Wii ! »

Les enfants semblaient appréciés l'idée du Just dance, contrairement à d'autres. Bruce n'était pas assez sûr de lui pour essayer de danser tranquillement devant tout le monde. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec ses mouvements. Même en étant le scientifique qu'il était habituellement, il avait l'impression de bouger comme Hulk le ferait s'il pouvait essayer de bouger son derrière. Thor n'avait pas l'habitude de danser, il regardait des danseurs lors de ses fêtes. Steve avait peur d'avoir tout oublié depuis le temps. Surtout qu'il se doutait que si le monde avait autant évolué, les danses aussi et elles devaient bien se différencier de celles qu'il dansait à l'époque.

Clint, n'en parlons pas. Il avait une main sur le visage pour essayer de cacher le fait qu'il détestait danser.

« -Allez ! Vous allez être guidés ! Ce n'est pas comme si je vous lâchais dans une arène où vous étiez livrés à vous-mêmes ! »

« -Ok, je marche ! »

« -Merci Natasha ! »

Elle devait avouer que la danse et elle n'avaient pas rompu en de si bons termes que ça mais elle se disait que les danses de ce jeu n'avaient rien à voir avec les danses qu'on lui apprenait à l'époque. Et puis, les deuxièmes chances, c'était un peu sa spécialité maintenant.

Les enfants s'y étaient mis, tout comme Pietro et Wanda d'ailleurs.

« -Pourquoi on ne ferait pas simplement une compétition ? Deux par deux, jusqu'à la final. »

« -Pietro, tu as eu la meilleure idée du monde ! Tout le monde remet un papier avec son nom dans ce pot, on fait les tirages au sort ! »

Clint tenta de se retirer du jeu en prétextant devoir garder Nathaniel mais Tony trouva une faille : il n'y avait que deux danseurs sur la piste et tout le reste pour surveiller un petit être, ça devrait passer.

Après avoir pioché les duos, Vision annonça les compétiteurs : Cooper/Bruce, Lila/Tony, Vision/Wanda, Pietro/Steve, Natasha/Sam, Thor/Clint.

Le père de famille passait en dernier et il trouvait ça bien comme horrible. Parce que ça mettait la pression : tout le monde aurait déjà pu montrer ses premières performances et personnes ne pourraient oublier, du coup, la médiocre manière qu'avait Clint de se bouger. Le soupire qu'il reproduit dans sa tête fut profond.

Il put tout de même encourager son fils qui prenait un réel plaisir à danser, il avait ce visage joyeux mais concentré. Face à Bruce qui osait à peine bouger, il gagna assez facilement. Le scientifique frappa dans la main de son adversaire en lui disant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le battre de toute manière.

Clint pensait surtout que Bruce avait eu peur de deux choses : faire venir le Hulk en se laissant aller à l'adrénaline de la compétition et de la danse, ou simplement casser quelque chose et s'en vouloir. A moins qu'il n'ait pas voulu se ridiculiser devant Natasha, ce qui pourrait être une piste tout à fait plausible d'ailleurs.

Le duel entre Tony et Lila fut tout simplement hilarant. Les deux voulaient gagner comme jamais, tous deux étaient concentrés comme si on leur avait demandé de résoudre un problème de physique. Ils exécutaient les gestes comme des robots reliés aux personnages sur la télé. C'était impressionnant. Mais l'aisance de Lila eut raison de l'ingénieur qui dut déclarer forfait. Il était à bout de souffle et répétait que c'était franchement plus de son age !

Vision avait observé les deux premiers duos et essayait de comprendre les mécanismes du jeu pour essayer de gagner le plus de points possibles. Il n'avait peut-être pas vraiment compris que le but du jeu n'était pas de calculer mais de bouger. Malgré sa tentative plus qu'honorable, Wanda avait dansé comme jamais. Elle s'amusait comme une folle et donnait l'impression qu'elle connaissait tous les pas par coeur. Elle bougeait comme si ça avait toujours été dans ses gênes de bouger de cette manière.

Pietro avait la même façon de bouger. Même si ses gestes étaient un peu moins fluides. Il était encore un peu trop tendu et saccadait parfois quelques pas mais il n'aurait jamais pu paraitre plus tendu que Steve. Il avait bien compris le principe du jeu, il savait ce qu'il devait faire mais il n'avait pas encore compris comment on pouvait bouger de cette façon. L'évolution avait été encore un peu trop vite pour lui, il fallait qu'il s'habitue. Et même si pour la technologie, il s'était bien acclimaté, il avait encore la partie sur la danse à réviser. Il se fit éjecter assez facilement par Pietro.

Le plus gros duel des qualifications fut celui de Natasha et Sam. Entre une ancienne danseuse classique n'ayant rien perdu de sa souplesse et un militaire ayant passé son enfance à danser dans les rues de New-York, ce fut un combat éprouvant et fort en émotion. Aucun des deux ne lâchaient, comme s'ils étaient en plein combat et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Mais Sam perdit pour un simple geste mal effectué. On aurait dit que son monde s'écroulait.

Et à présent, c'était le tour de Clint. Sous les acclamations de ses enfants, le père de famille se leva et soupira en se disant qu'il était trop vieux pour ses conneries. Il n'osa même pas le prononcer tout haut, sachant que Tony lui répliquerait sans hésiter qu'il avait encore la souplesse et la force de combattre alors il aurait encore tout ça pour danser une simple petite danse.

Sauf que Clint savait que Thor avait le double de sa carrure et qu'il aurait plus de mal à faire les gestes des danses. Ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit un guerrier, c'était de la logique. Un éléphant n'aurait pas la souplesse d'une souris.

La chanson commença, Thor était extrêmement concentré et tentait tant bien que mal de faire tous les gestes, avec à chaque fois un coup de retard. Alors même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Clint n'arrivait pas à perdre. C'était presque désespérant. Thor n'avait pas réellement compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Une manette dans la main et les yeux rivés sur l'écran, la concentration était la donnée de trop.

Thor semblait pourtant s'être bien amusé lors de ce duel et promis d'en refaire un le plus vite possible. Clint fut à la fois impressionné et désespéré. La perspective d'une nouvelle danse devant une télévision n'était pas réellement une partie de plaisir.

Il y eut donc une nouvelle compétition : Cooper/Lila, Wanda/Pietro et Natasha/Clint.

Cette perspective plaisait plus à Clint, contre Natasha, il n'avait plus aucune chance et il pourrait enfin se reposer tranquillement dans le fauteuil à regarder la fin de cette bataille. Les autres membres se désaltéraient et riaient entre eux quand l'archer avait la sensation de ne pouvoir rejoindre leur groupe, coincé dans cette compétition.

Ses deux enfants s'étaient livrés une bataille des plus acharnée. Sous les acclamations du reste du groupe, les deux enfants prenaient un réel plaisir à se donner autant de mal à vouloir gagner. Après une lutte acharnée de 3minutes 30, Lila en sortie vainqueur sous les applaudissements de son assemblée. Elle était épuisée, Cooper également et il souriait comme jamais. Clint savait qu'il y avait toujours un peu de disputes entre les frères et soeurs mais il avait l'impression que l'aîné de la famille avait tendance à vouloir protéger ses cadets. Comme si la séparation l'avait un peu changé, qu'il voulait être plus conciliant avec sa soeur parce qu'il savait que plus rien ne serait pareil et qu'elle pourrait être plus affectée que lui.

Wanda et Pietro prirent leur place. Avec la bataille que tous deux avaient eu, cela allait être très intéressant. Les jumeaux avaient la même manière de bouger dans l'espace, la même concentration et le même amusement. Ils dansaient ensemble comme s'ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie. Clint se dit que c'était peut-être le cas, peut-être qu'ils avaient dansé dès que le moment se prêtait à cela, peut-être n'avaient-ils que cela pour se divertir. Tony avait choisi une chanson pour deux danseurs, pour que les deux danses se complètent. Le spectacle avait été incroyable. Mais une faute d'inattention de la part de Wanda lui valut la première place de ce duel. Pietro l'embrassa sur la joue en lui glissant un mot à l'oreille. Wanda lui sourit en coin et lui jeta un regard que Clint avait du mal à analyser.

Natasha se posta alors juste devant l'archer pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien à leur tour de danser et que ça ne servait à rien de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Clint soupira et se saisit de la manette que lui tendit la rousse. Peu de personnes pouvait se vanter de le motiver pour une chose aussi futile que ce jeu mais sa meilleure amie avait les bons mots, ou plutôt les bonnes mimiques. Celles qu'on ne peut pas refuser.

Il s'était levé après avoir confié Nathaniel à Cooper et s'étira en soupirant. Il voulut lancer une regard désespéré à la rousse pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'essaierait même pas de se battre mais le regard qu'il reçut en retour le dissuada directement de toutes tentatives dans ce sens. Natasha voulait avoir un adversaire à sa taille. C'était moins marrant si l'ennemi se rendait directement.

Clint entendait tout le monde rigoler dans son dos, ils regardaient encore d'un oeil distrait ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Ils buvaient tranquillement, comme lui devrait le faire. Il soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il fallait faire avec.

La chanson démarra, il se concentra pour donner à Natasha ce qu'elle voulait : une victoire à la loyal. Il bougeait comme il le pouvait et suivait toutes les instructions à la lettre. Sauf qu'une fois que tout cela fut fini, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'il avait gagné. Il lança un regard tout à fait équivoque à Natasha qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle l'avait fait exprès la fourbe ! Comment avait-elle osé ?

Il entendit Wanda rire en prenant sa place devant l'écran. Etant donné qu'il manquait un candidat, elle fut désignée pour combattre face à Lila. Clint mit toute la danse des deux filles pour se remettre de ce coup de poignard de Natasha. Elle lui avait tiré la langue avant de rejoindre le groupe. Elle l'avait fait exprès de perdre. Pourquoi ? Si c'était juste pour le faire chier, elle avait réussi son coup.

Il soupira quand il entendit l'éclat de joie de Lila, qui venait une nouvelle fois de gagner. Il sourit à sa fille, lui disant qu'il était fier d'elle. En réalité, il était fier de ses trois enfants, les trois sans exception. Et ils ne devaient même pas en douter une seule seconde.

L'archer fut tiré de ses pensées par Pietro qui lui fit :

« -T'es trop fatigué papy ? »

Il se retourna lentement vers Natasha. Elle s'était tourné vers lui, lui souriait grandement et lui envoya un baiser dans l'air. Juste pour le narguer. C'était pour ça ! C'était pour qu'il danse avec Pietro qu'elle avait fait semblant de perdre. Et vu la tête de Wanda, elle devait avoir fait la même chose. Sauf qu'elle avait été plus discrète avec son frère.

Il se leva et prit la manette que le blond lui tendait.

« -Il vaudrait mieux que bébé fasse sa sieste. »

« -Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Clint sourit en coin. Bien joué. Comme il fallait bien y aller un jour, ils lancèrent le jeu. La chanson commença. Et comme prévu, Clint avait bien commencé à perdre. Entre les pas qui allaient un peu trop vite pour lui et la vision de Pietro en train de danser aussi gracieusement, il n'était pas aidé. Il le sentait bouger à côté de lui et c'était extrêmement perturbant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer de se battre ou s'arrêter et le regarder danser pour profiter du spectacle.

Il soupira de bonheur en voyant le dernier pas arriver. Il s'arrêta, applaudit Pietro pour la performance et profita enfin de l'idée qu'il puisse se reposer.

« -Je sais que tu m'as laissé gagner. »

« -Si tu préfères le penser, je ne vais pas t'en dissuader. »

Pietro sourit grandement et laissa enfin Clint aller se désaltérer. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine où se trouvaient justement Natasha et Wanda. Il prit un verre d'eau sans se soucier d'elles, tandis qu'elles avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres et se regardaient pas très furtivement.

« -Je vous déteste. »

Elles pouffèrent de rire.

« -Ne dis pas ça, Clint. C'était marrant finalement non ? »

« -Mais j'étais vraiment fatigué ! Et Natasha, tu sais que je déteste danser en plus. »

« -Mais là, tu dansais avec Pietro. »

Natasha avait appuyé le prénom de Pietro, comme si ça changeait quelque chose de danser avec lui plutôt qu'avec Thor.

« -Je dansais avec un écran. Ca compte pas réellement. »

« -Tu es rabat-joie, Clint. Je suis sûre que Pietro a adoré, lui. »

« -On parle de moi ? »

Le blond était entré dans la cuisine et piqua le verre d'eau de Clint pour le boire d'une traite.

« -Merci, Clint. »

« -Ce verre n'était pas censé être pour toi. »

« -Ow... Désolé. »

L'archer soupira.

« -Mais sinon, vous parliez bien de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Tu as perdu ? »

« -Pourquoi vous répondez pas à ma question ? »

« -Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à la nôtre ? »

« -Mais Wanda ! »

La jumelle sourit en coin, elle savait brouiller les pistes. Un bon point pour elle. Il se trouvait que Pietro avait bien perdu contre Lila et que la petite fille avait déjà commencé à fêter sa victoire avec le reste des Avengers.

La journée avait fini par passer vite au final, un peu trop vite pour l'archer tout de même. Tony avait organisé un cache-cache géant, dans tout le QG -interdiction de sortir. C'était Tony qui comptait, ça avait été un peu rapide. Tony connaissait toutes les cachettes de ce QG puisque c'était lui qui l'avait conçu. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que le père de famille avait était démasqué en premier ? Parce qu'il privilégiait toujours les endroits en hauteur et qu'il n'y en avait pas énormément dans le QG ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait Nathaniel dans les bras et que celui-ci avait décidé de se réveiller au moment où l'ingénieur passait à côté de lui. Le mystère reste entier. Il fut donc chargé d'aider le multimillionnaire dans sa recherche. Il mit près de 10 minutes à trouver le Captain. Il s'était caché dans la salle d'entrainement. Personne ne saura comment il avait réussi à se cacher dans un sac de boxe.

Tony avait trouvé en plus Wanda et Bruce, ainsi que Vision en train de tricher. Le bougre savait passer à travers les murs et n'hésitait même pas à utiliser ce pouvoir pour passer d'une cachette à l'autre. Pas de bol pour Vision, il passait un mur quand Tony était à côté d'un miroir, ça n'a pas loupé. Les autres tombèrent bien vite également, Clint avait décidé de se caler dans le canapé, ils étaient bien assez nombreux pour chercher sans lui.

Lila fut la première des mini Barton à être découverte. Elle avait trouvé qu'une des armoires de la cuisine était bien assez grande pour qu'elle s'y glisse. Ç'aurait été la cachette parfaite si ça n'avait pas été l'armoire des biscuits et si Sam n'avait pas eu une envie soudaine de cookies.

Wanda trouva Pietro en moins de dix minutes, puis Thor cinq minutes plus tard. Vision attrapa Natasha alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une cachette plus adaptée.

Seul restait Cooper. Ils mirent d'ailleurs près d'un quart d'heure pour trouver l'aîné de la fratrie alors qu'il s'était simplement réfugié dans la chambre de Pietro.

Ils continuèrent à jouer jusqu'au souper pendant que Clint passait du temps avec son dernier enfant. Le petit était enjoué et ne perdait pas une occasion pour sourire et rire. Le petit n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. L'archer en était soulagé, Nathaniel ne connaîtrait que cela. Il n'aurait plus aucun souvenir de ce semblant de foyer qu'il y avait encore à sa naissance, il ne se souviendrait que d'un père et d'une mère séparés. Et ce sera mieux comme ça, parce qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de regretter cette famille unie.

Le plus dur serait encore pour Cooper et Lila, qui, eux, avaient conscience de cette famille et qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais la voir, ni l'avoir. Ils devraient s'habituer à un nouveau quotidien, de nouvelles habitudes. Ils devraient surtout s'habituer à plus parler à leur père au téléphone qu'en face.

Clint avait conscience de tout ça, autant qu'il avait conscience de ce trou dans le coeur qu'il avait quand il y pensait.

Natasha l'appela pour le souper, tout le monde était déjà attablé à la table en parlant joyeusement. Les enfants souriaient de toutes leurs dents, ils étaient heureux, loin de la réalité à laquelle ils devront retourner demain matin...

Clint sourit en coin. Il essayait de donner de la panade à Nathaniel mais le petit semblait regarder un à un toutes les autres personnes présentes ce soir. Il semblait tous les détailler pour être sûr de retenir leur visage.

« -T'inquiètes pas, tu vas les revoir. »

Le père de famille lui avait soufflé ça. C'était une certitude qu'il allait revoir les Avengers. Laura ne pourra pas lui refuser de voir ses enfants, même s'il n'a pas encore trouvé d'appartement pour tous les loger. Il faudrait qu'il recherche ça aussi. Et puis, il savait que les autres membres du groupe auraient du mal à leur dire adieu. Ils s'étaient tous attachés aux enfants Barton, ils étaient adorables, ce n'était pas un secret.

Le repas prit fin peut-être un peu trop vit pour Cooper et Lila mais ils avaient école le lendemain et une longue route à faire avant d'y arriver. Il valait mieux qu'ils fassent leur valise maintenant plutôt que demain matin. Ils se plièrent facilement aux ordres de leur père. En moins d'un quart d'heure, tout était ficelé, il suffirait de les ranger directement dans la voiture.

Pour l'heure, il fallait aussi dire au revoir à tous les Avengers. Ils ne se croiseraient pas le lendemain matin. Certains leur donnèrent quelques choses -notamment Pietro et Wanda qui donnèrent le paquet de bonbons acheté pour eux, mais complètement oublié- mais tous eurent droit à un câlin d'adieu. Ils ne savaient quand ils pourraient les revoir, autant prévoir.

Ils allèrent se coucher, Clint les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il venait de recevoir un message de Laura. : 'Tu peux passer déposer Nathaniel après avoir conduit les enfants à l'école. Tes affaires sont déjà prêtes.' La rapidité que tout cela prenait l'étonnait encore. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait préparé tout cela depuis des mois. Depuis l'accouchement de Nathaniel, peut-être avant. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de lui aussi. Il soupira en y pensant. Il espérait que cela ne soit pas le cas. Il espérait qu'elle aurait au moins eu le courage de le lui dire, de lui dire si elle voyait une autre personne. Qu'elle en aimait un autre. Il aurait peut-être plus de mal à le digérer, il aurait peut-être peur tous les jours que ses enfants le remplacent par cet autre, mais il préférait la vérité au mensonge. Et il aurait préféré qu'elle ne l'accable pas de tous les maux du monde. Si leur couple ne fonctionnait plus, c'était des deux côtés que ça foirait.

Il répondit un simple 'ok' avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Cooper et Lila s'étaient mis dans le lit de leur père et avaient placé Nathaniel entre eux.

« -Vous comptez dormir tous les trois ici ce soir ? »

« -On veut dormir avec toi. »

Lila fit suivre cette phrase par un sourire tout à fait mignon pour réussir à amadouer son père. Celui-ci s'assit dans son lit, en face d'eux.

« -Vous savez qu'on ne va pas se revoir avant un petit temps ? »

« -Je croyais que tu avais compris que c'était pour ça qu'on voulait dormir avec toi. »

Clint rit, la logique implacable de ses enfants le surprenait toujours.

« -Il faudra qu'on parle de tout ça, vous savez ? »

« -On sait. Avec Lila, on sait que ça va être difficile. On voulait te dire qu'on était pas fâché, tu sais ? Par rapport à la garde. On sait que le métier de super héro est difficile et aussi instable. Alors, on te téléphonera beaucoup. »

« -J'aimerais que tout ceci soit plus simple. Pour vous. »

l'archer ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était que de grandir sans son père. Il avait bien eu ces figures de mentor qui l'avait aidé tout au long de son enfance, mais il mentirait s'il disait que le manque de son père ne s'était jamais fait ressentir. C'était comme une plaie béante qui n'arriverait jamais à se refermer. C'était la triste réalité.

« -On ne s'embête pas avec ce genre de questions. Ca sera plus simple quand on aura trouvé une sorte de rythme. »

« -Ouais, ici, c'est juste parce qu'on n'a pas l'habitude. C'est plus dur quand on n'a pas l'habitude. »

« -Je vais chercher un appartement le plus vite possible. Vous aurez vos chambres et quelque chose de plus stable que le QG. »

Et juste pour appuyer ses propos, ils entendirent Sam crier après Pietro de ne plus jamais lui voler son portable sous peine de mort. Ce sur quoi, le blond répondit qu'il ne lirait aucun de messages de 'Hermy' si c'était ça dont il avait peur.

Cooper et Lila rirent, accompagnant le sourire en coin de leur père.

« -Ils sont marrants. Ils pourront venir à l'appartement quand tu en auras trouvé un ? »

« -On viendra plutôt, tous les dimanches. Pour une réunion de famille. »

Lila fut ravi d'entendre cela de la bouche de son père.

« -Maman ne comprend rien parfois... »

« -Mais elle est déterminée, c'est ce qui me plaisait chez elle. »

Il y avait tant d'histoires à raconter avec elle, il y avait tant de bons moments passés avec elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait tout foiré tout à coup ? Pietro ne pouvait pas être le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Pietro n'était pas le fautif tout court. Il n'était pas à blâmer, il n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait avec Laura, lui non plus d'ailleurs. C'était comme si elle avait décidé de le détester, de l'éjecter. Et il n'avait pas la force de lutter face à tout cela.

« -Elle n'a pas perdu cette détermination. »

Lila fut la première à se blottir dans les bras de son père. Certainement pour le réconforter, peut-être pour dire un dernier au revoir avant un long moment. Cooper la rejoignit.

L'archer les serrait dans ses bras, il avait envie de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas, pas devant ses enfants. Il profitait simplement du moment présent, du moment qu'ils passaient tous les trois ensemble. Ils en avaient besoin au fond, ce week-end n'avait fait que ralentir le moment où ils se confronteraient à la triste réalité : cette histoire les séparait. Cette conclusion effrayait Clint en réalité, il n'avait pas envie de devenir un fantôme dans la vie de ses enfants. Il avait toujours espéré être un membre actif de leur vie, être celui sur qui on pouvait compter à chaque instant. Comment pourrait-il l'être s'il était à quelques heures d'eux ? Dépendant de la connexion wifi ou du réseau téléphonique ?

Il se sentait impuissant, nostalgique et tout simplement désespéré. Il avait ses enfants au bout des bras et ils lui semblaient si loin en même temps. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cela un jour.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un bon quart d'heure encore. Ils avaient fini par se dire que dormir pour être un minimum en forme le lendemain ne serait pas con.

Ils peinèrent à trouver une position confortable pour tous les quatre sans qu'ils ne s'écrasent mutuellement mais une fois que tout le monde était agréablement mis dans ce lit, ils s'endormirent en dix minutes.

Il y avait longtemps que Clint ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, même s'il sentait ce serrement au coeur en même temps. Pour le moment, il était avec ses enfants et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

.

Dimanche 11 décembre.

Extérioriser.

Découvrir ce que Pietro a reçu.

Les cadeaux !

Trouver de qui est amoureux Tony.

Réfléchir à ce que je vais faire à l'avenir.

X Demander aux enfants de faire leurs valises

.

 **Hey !**

 **Alors, tout d'abord, je suis terriblement désolée pour ces moments d'absence complètement injustifiés ! T_T Il y a eu un alignement de choses qui ne m'ont pas aidé à vouloir écrire davantage et je préférais simplement passer mes nuits à réfléchir qu'à écrire. Ca n'a rien avancé, vous pouvez le constater.**

 **Mais je suis de retour ! Mon but était de finir cette fanfiction, alors je la finirai ! C'est un but personnel que je me suis fixée et je me rend compte également que si je ne me fixe pas d''objectif, j'ai tendance à procrastiner en me disant que j'ai pas mal le temps. Haha, autant vous dire que c'est une grosse blague. Mon objectif pour le moment sera donc de poster mon dernier chapitre le premier janvier au plus tard. Oui, oui, cette histoire prendra fin avant la Nouvelle Année ! J'essayerai de poster un peu plus régulièrement évidemment, j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance pour le moment et je compte en garder pour pouvoir souffler un peu de temps en temps. Je n'ai pas fait de calcul mais un chapitre tous les 3-4 jours me semble bien pour reprendre tout ça.**

 **Je suis encore une fois extrêmement désolée pour tout ça mais je suis de retour et je comptes bien finir cette histoire !**

 **nagron / val : Merci pour ta review ! ** Oui, effectivement imaginer Pietro dans un pyjama à fleur était la chose la plus drôle de j'ai imaginé pour ce chapitre. J'aimais bien le concept :') et oui, ils se rapprochent de plus en plus avec Clint. J'aime beaucoup cette idée de question-réponse, on apprend toujours plein de trucs sur l'autre ! Bruce et Lila sont tellement mignons ensemble, je trouve (pas de ship hein ? Soyons clair :') ) mais la relation d'amitié qu'ils peuvent lier ensemble me parait quelque chose d'extrêmement simple et beau à la fois :) Encore merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu x)**

 **Supercaaat : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ** elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Je suis désolée, après avoir commenté sans voir de chapitre venir a dû te faire penser que je l'abandonnais mais non ! Elle est toujours dans un coin de ma tête, c'est juste que je ne prend pas assez le temps d'écrire les idées que j'ai :soupire: mais bref ! Normalement elle est de moi, en tout cas, je n'ai pas cherché sur internet cette phrase x) elle provient de mon esprit obscur et endormi haha :) en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Juishi : Merci ! J'avoue que ce ship fait parti de mon top 5 des ship préféré x) il fallait que j'écrive sur ce ship, c'était plus fort que moi :') ce que tu me dis me fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que cette suite t'auras plu ! Merci encore pour ta review ! :3**

 **Ca commence à faire long comme note de bas de page x) J'espère en tout cas que cette suite vous aura plus et vous donnera encore envi de lire les chapitres qui suivent !**

 **Je sais que je ne le fais jamais, parce que j'avoue ne jamais y penser mais je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent l'histoire, même sans faire de commentaires, vous prenez le temps de lire les chapitres que je poste et ils vous plaisent assez pour me suivre. Rien que de savoir cela, ça me rend vraiment heureuse ! Donc un grand merci à vous également :)**

 **Sur ce, je vais vraiment vous laisser passer à autre chose ! Encore désolée pour l'attente et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ou une bonne journée !**


	12. 12 décembre

Lundi 12 décembre.

 _5h : se lever pour conduire les enfants à l'école._

Extérioriser.

Découvrir ce qui Pietro a reçu.

Penser aux cadeaux -faire une liste-

L'amoureux (-se) de Tony ?

Penser à l'avenir.

Récupérer les affaires chez Laura.

.

Le café avait un goût bien trop amer ce matin.

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il l'avait fait à 4h30 du matin ou si c'était parce qu'il le dégustait en sachant que dans 10 minutes il devrait réveiller ses enfants pour qu'il les conduise à l'école. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Il soupira, il avait préparé tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour un petit déjeuner, qu'ils prendraient sur la route. Ils seraient beaucoup trop dans les vapes pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ce sera déjà un miracle s'ils arrivent à mettre leurs vêtements du premier coup.

Clint se décida tout de même à aller les réveiller lorsqu'il eut terminé son café. Il allait les voir, les secoua doucement et les fit se lever. Il chargeait les valises pendant qu'ils se préparaient.

Tout était bien trop calme dans le QG en réalité. Il avait tendance à supporter de moins en moins le silence. Depuis un certain temps, il savait que le silence voulait dire qu'il serait emprisonné dans ses pensées encore un peu plus longtemps. Il ne voulait plus s'entendre penser justement. Il voulait juste avoir du bruit autour de lui, savoir qu'il n'était pas complètement seul. Il voulait juste avoir la certitude qu'il ne tomberait pas en dépression. Pas maintenant. Plus jamais.

Ca lui était déjà arrivé, une fois. Il avait été une telle larve qu'il n'avait plus jamais envie de se voir comme ça. Il ne foutait plus rien, ne mangeait presque plus rien non plus et avait tendance à regarder dans le vide sans rien dire. Un vrai zombi.

Il vit enfin les enfants descendre. Ils avaient même pris le temps d'habiller Nathaniel. Ces enfants étaient parfaits. Il les poussa un peu jusqu'à la voiture. Il les attacha et les laissa se rendormir sur leur siège pendant qu'il prenait la route. Nathaniel avait à peine ouvert les yeux et se laissait totalement faire par les plus âgés. Lila errait un peu mais avait vite trouvé le pull de Clint à l'arrière pour se constituer un coussin de substitution. Cooper, lui, avait envie de montrer qu'il tenait le coup mais au bout de 10 minutes, il se rendormit. La place avant lui laissait assez de place pour qu'il mette ses pieds sur le siège. Cooper avait toujours eu tendance à se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour dormir. Clint avait toujours trouvé ça assez drôle, il aimait bien dire que c'était grâce à lui. Un agent du SHIELD devait toujours être sur ses gardes quand il dormait, on ne savait jamais quel danger pouvait nous sauter dessus sans prévenir. Il disait que ça c'était transmis par les gênes. Laura, elle, ça l'énervait qu'il fasse ça dans la voiture. Elle ne supportait pas de voir ses chaussures sur les sièges presque neufs. C'était débile. Ils finiraient tout de même par s'user, alors ça ne changerait pas grand chose.

En parlant de Laura, Clint avait une appréhension sur la rencontre qu'il y allait y avoir avec elle. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés depuis leur dispute et il n'y tenait pas plus que cela. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre lui dire que tout était de sa faute. Qu'il n'y avait que lui en cause là-dedans, parce que c'était bien connu : c'était toujours à cause du père.

Pourtant, il ne buvait pas à outrance. Il ne jouait pas. Il ne se droguait pas non plus et il fumait encore moins. Il n'avait jamais eu une seule aventure derrière le dos de Laura et pour ce qu'il sache, il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes plus que ça. Alors la seule chose qu'elle lui reprochait en réalité, c'était d'avoir ressenti de la tristesse pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Si elle savait qu'elle lui en causait plus qu'il n'en avait ressenti le jour de la « mort » de Pietro...

Il avait juste envie de passer à autre chose, de tout oublier, de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il ne s'était jamais figuré un jour qu'il allait être séparé d'elle. Peut-être que c'était qu'un passage en même temps, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sérieuse. Peut-être que s'il faisait des efforts, il pourrait revenir.

A vrai dire, il ne savait même plus où il en était. D'un côté, il était en colère. En colère contre elle, contre ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui reprocher. En colère qu'elle lui retire ses enfants sans aucune garantie de les revoir un jour. En colère qu'elle le jette aussi facilement que cela.

D'un autre côté, il ressentait encore toujours quelque chose, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas effacer toutes ces années à l'aimer en un claquement de doigt. Les paroles de Natasha lui revinrent en tête : « Peut-être que tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle ? Que tu restes là pour les enfants justement. » Il ne savait même plus si c'était elle qui avait raison ou son coeur qui ne faisait que le faire espérer. Il avait peut-être plus envie de revenir vers Laura pour que les enfants aient une famille normale et un équilibre dans leur vie, plutôt que de revenir vers elle, pour elle justement.

Il se disait qu'il verrait déjà ce que ça donnerait après l'avoir revu tout à l'heure.

Il sentit que Cooper commençait à bouger, puis à se réveiller.

« -On a encore un bon bout de route à faire, tu peux te rendormir. »

L'ainé de la fratrie regarda dans le vide un peu après les paroles de son père, secoua la tête et s'étira.

« -Non, ça va. Je dormirai ce soir. »

« -Ou plutôt sur ton banc. »

Cooper haussa les épaules.

« -Les profs répètent toujours le même de toute manière. »

Clint sourit en coin et lui demanda si tout allait bien à l'école, avec ses amis. Le plus jeune n'hésita pas avant de raconter ce qu'il pensait. Parfois détestant un prof parce qu'il donnait mal son cours ou adorant une autre parce qu'elle savait rigoler en même temps qu'avoir de l'autorité. Les arguments utilisés par le jeune garçon étaient toujours très pertinents. C'était habituel chez lui, il détestait dire du mal de quelqu'un juste pour le plaisir de dire des méchancetés sur lui. Il préférait exposer son point de vue en développant des arguments qui étaient logiques et limite irréfutables.

Avoir une conversation avec Cooper était toujours très intéressant.

« -Et toi ? Tout va bien avec ton travail et tes amis ? »

Clint rit, c'était un juste retour des choses. Il acquiesça, tout allait très bien.

« -Et avec Pietro ? »

Le père de famille se fit violence pour ne pas montrer à quel point la question de son fils l'avait surpris. Il haussa les épaules.

« -Comme avec les autres. Ca se passe bien mais je ne suis pas vraiment très proche de lui. »

« -Ca ne se voit pas. J'ai vu que vous vous entendiez bien. »

« -On parle de plus en plus ces derniers temps, je l'avoue. Parler avec lui est très intéressant, j'apprends petit à petit à le connaitre. »

« -Tu ne lui avais vraiment pas parler après qu'il soit revenu à la vie ? »

Clint soupira.

« -Pas énormément. Après sa mort, je me sentais énormément coupable. C'était totalement à cause de moi qu'il s'était mis face à ces balles. Alors forcément, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me montrer tout vivant à Wanda. Et puis, il est revenu à la vie mais la culpabilité ne s'est pas envolée pour autant. »

« -Il est revenu maintenant. Ca ne devrait plus être le cas. Lui-même dit qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance mais que jamais il ne regrettait son geste. Qu'il serait prêt à le refaire s'il le fallait. »

« -Il va surtout falloir qu'il arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Il est revenu mais c'est sa soeur qu'il va avoir sur le dos s'il tente de recommencer l'expérience. »

« -Wanda l'aime beaucoup mais elle sait surtout qu'elle ne peut pas faire grand chose contre la volonté de Pietro. Elle ne contrôle pas tous ses gestes après tout. »

« -Il va bientôt falloir engager une nounou pour le faire rester en place. »

L'archer sourit en coin. Cooper haussa les épaules.

« -En tout cas, avec lui, tout a l'air d'être naturel pour toi. »

Le coeur de Clint rata un battement. S'il devait bien avouer quelque chose, c'était ça : avec Pietro, tout avait l'air d'être naturel. Il ne se forçait pas. Il était juste lui-même et il avait l'impression que ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps avec une personne autre que ses enfants.

Sauf qu'il n'avait même pas intérêt à parler de cette façon parce que c'était donner du crédit à Laura et à ce qu'elle pensait. C'en était triste au fond. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de devoir tout faire pour lui donner tort. Pour être sûr qu'elle n'ait aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de se forcer à arrêter de voir des gens pour autant. Il n'avait pas envie de se priver de la présence des Maximoff juste pour finir par dire à Laura que ''pff, franchement, n'importe quoi. Je les vois même plus''. Ce serait bête. Ca lui donnerait le pouvoir sur ce qu'il faisait et sur ses fréquentations.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'école une heure plus tard. Ils avaient un peu d'avance, alors après avoir réveillé Lila, ils décidèrent de petit déjeuner tranquillement. Nathaniel semblait vouloir faciliter la vie de son père en faisant des nuits complètes, ce qui était franchement une bonne nouvelle.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, en toute innocence. Comme un père qui ne faisait que déposer ses enfants normalement à l'école. Oui, tout à fait normalement.

Les premiers élèves commençaient déjà à arriver pour commencer leur semaine scolaire et les Barton se firent un câlin collectif. Il fallait profiter du moment présent, le plus longtemps possible. Clint n'avait pas envie de les lâcher. Il avait juste envie de les remettre dans la voiture et de partir loin avec eux. Dans un autre pays peut-être ? Il y avait de très bonnes écoles à Londres. Ils s'habitueraient vite à leur nouvel environnement. C'était des enfants, les enfants se font vite de nouveaux amis, non ? Il savait surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça sans se faire poursuivre par la justice à travers le monde entier. Il n'avait pas le droit de garder ses enfants sans l'accord des deux parties. Alors pourquoi Laura pouvait ?

L'archer décida de se calmer pour les dernière minutes qu'il passait avec ses enfants. Mais la sonnerie les coupa malheureusement dans leur élan. Cooper et Lila lui firent un dernier câlin, prirent leur cartable et lui firent un dernier signe de la main avant d'entrer dans l'établissement.

L'archer soupira, c'était parti pour l'épreuve la plus difficile de la journée : le retour à la ferme.

Il reprit la voiture et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il fallait bien y passer un jour. Sauf que le chemin lui parut bien trop court pour le coup. Le temps aurait pu être un peu plus clément avec lui...

Il se gara et prit une grande inspiration. Il regarda Nathaniel, celui-ci se réveillait et regardait son père fixement. Presque flippant.

Clint descendit de la voiture, attrapa les bagages des enfants, les sortit de la voiture et prit enfin Nathaniel. Laura venait de sortir de la maison et s'approcha en silence pour attraper une valise.

Quand Clint entra dans la ferme, il vit directement la dizaine de cartons qui étaient prêts dans le hall. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il n'avait pas envie d'envenimer les choses, même si ça le démangeait fortement.

Il déposa la valise et alla mettre Nathaniel dans son jeu à roulette. Il lui sourit un peu, l'enfant aimait apparemment retrouver quelque chose familier. Ca rendait un peu triste Clint. Il savait que où qu'il aille, il faudrait aussi recréer toute cette atmosphère familiale qu'il y avait ici.

Avant de descendre, il avait fait le tour pour être sûr qu'elle n'ait rien oublié. A part son album photo, il semblait qu'elle n'avait rien omis.

En silence, il descendit dans le hall et commença à charger les cartons dans la voiture. Une fois que tout fut fait, il resta un instant devant sa voiture. Il respirait un peu, tout ça, c'était encore un peu trop récent. C'était encore un peu trop frais, tout comme tout ce qu'elle avait dit, comme la dispute qu'ils avaient eu. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre ça, mais il ne voulait pas partir maintenant sans avoir dit encore une fois au revoir à Nathaniel.

Pour le moment, ça allait encore, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Le silence avait fini de lui confirmer que tout était fini et que ce n'était franchement pas une blague. Le silence avait fini par enterrer la dernière once d'amour qu'il aurait encore pu ressentir pour elle un jour. Il trouvait ça triste que tout se termine de cette manière. Il trouvait ça triste que tout se soit fini si facilement.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et retourna à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea en haut, vers la chambre de son fils où celui-ci jouait avec ses jeux préférés. Clint s'accroupit en face de lui et le prit à bras. Il avait besoin de sentir que son fils ne l'oublierait pas comme ça, pas si facilement. Il fallait qu'il sache que l'amour d'un père était tout aussi présent que celui de sa mère.

Après près de dix minutes, l'archer le replaça dans son jeu. Il se leva, fit un dernier au revoir à Nathaniel et sortit de la chambre.

Laura l'attendait dans le hall, les bras croisés. Elle soupira, Clint n'allait pas lui prêter la moindre attention quand elle décida de délier sa langue.

« -J'ai pas voulu tout ça, Clint. »

Le concerné serra la mâchoire. Il ne se retourna même pas vers elle, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer aujourd'hui. Il avait encore moins envie de revenir au QG de mauvais humeur.

« -Bien sûr. »

Son ton avait dû se faire trop dur, ou trop ironique. Ca n'avait pas semblé plaire à Laura.

« -C'est toi qui a commencé, Clint. »

C'en était trop, il se retourna. Il fulminait, n'en croyait même pas ses oreilles.

« -J'ai commencé ? Je ne pensais pas être un si mauvais mari que ça. Je ne bois pas à outrance, je ne fume pas, me drogue encore moins. Je ne joue pas non plus le loyer entier dans le poker et je reviens quand je peux du travail. Je m'occupe des enfants, je m'occupe de la ferme. J'essaye de vous protéger le plus possible de tous les tarés qui se baladent tranquillement dehors. C'est quoi le problème alors ? Hein ? Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai -il rit ironiquement- j'ai ressenti de la compassion. Bah merde ! Je suis un si mauvais mari. »

« -Continue de te foutre de moi, tu as raison ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait. »

« -Je sais très bien ce que je n'ai pas fait, Laura. Et je ne t'ai pas trompé, pas une fois tout au long de notre mariage. »

« -Tu sais très bien qu'il ne suffit pas de coucher avec quelqu'un pour en tromper une autre. »

« -AH NON. Non, Laura. N'essayes même pas de remettre ça sur le tapis. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai parlé avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi que je t'ai trompée. »

« -Bien sûr, 'parler'. Et on parle de cette Sue à qui tu écrivais tous les soirs ? »

Les poings de Clint se serrèrent. Il se rendait compte qu'en plus de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle disait, elle ne le connaissait même pas.

« -Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« -Je sais très bien. Tu crois que je ne te voyais pas ? Je n'avais même pas besoin de lire ces dizaines de lettres, je voyais juste ce prénom. Ca suffit, je pense, à tout comprendre. »

« -Tais -toi ! »

« -Ecrire à une femme tous les soirs, je considère que c'est tromper. Quoi que tu puisses en penser ! »

« -TAIS-TOI ! Tu ne sais strictement RIEN de ce qu'il se passait à cette époque. Tu ne sais strictement RIEN de ces lettres. »

Elle ne semblait pas démordre de son point de vue. Elle était sûre et certaine de ce qu'elle avançait, alors elle n'avait pas de raison de se remettre en question. Clint savait bien qu'il n'arriverait à rien, qu'il n'arriverait pas à la résonner. Ca ne servait à rien.

C'était elle qui avait le beau rôle, celui de la mère parfaite, de la femme parfaite. Elle était celle que tout le monde voudrait avoir. Lui n'avait été que le pire mari du monde. Celui qui n'écoutait pas, celui qui se renfermait dans sa bulle. Celui qui écrivait à une autre _femme._

Il se retourna, il n'avait plus rien à dire.

« -Fuis, tu as raison ! Tu ne sais faire que ça à présent. »

Il n'avait même plus envie de relever. Même plus envie de parler. Il voulait juste quitter cette ferme. Il sortit, entra dans sa voiture et démarra.

Il fit une demie heure de route sans rien penser. Puis il se gara sur le bord de la route et soupira enfin. Tout ça, c'était trop. Toute cette pression pour rien, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Il frappa dans son volant. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois. Quatre... Il frappa autant de fois que ça n'était permis pour quelqu'un qui avait besoin de vider cette colère le plus rapidement possible. Il finit par poser son front sur ledit volant -qui avait résisté à l'assaut du conducteur- et soupira. Il en avait marre de tout ça. Et pourtant il savait que ce n'était que le début. Cette séparation, ce n'était que l'étape un.

Il se reprit en main et se remit sur la route. Il avait encore un long chemin à faire.

.

Le QG n'avait plus rien de calme et de silencieux lorsqu'il y arriva. Les jumeaux se faisaient un sandwich de roi dans la cuisine et il voyait Sam et Steve courir dans le jardin pendant que Tony testait sa nouvelle armure en plein air.

En le voyant arriver avec deux cartons dans les bras, Wanda et Pietro haussèrent un sourcil.

« -Tu as besoin d'aide, Clint ? »

« -Hm ? Ah. Non, ça va aller. Terminez de manger. C'est gentil de proposer en tout cas. »

Mais il avait fait la moitié du chemin pour arriver aux escaliers quand il sentit ses deux cartons lui échapper des mains. Wanda venait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire léviter les caisses.

« -Ne sois pas buté, Clint. Pietro et moi avons les meilleurs pouvoirs pour les déménagements. »

« -Mais vous avez un entrainement avec Steve non ? »

Pietro revenait du garage avec deux cartons de plus que Wanda fit léviter également.

« -Arrêtes de chercher des excuses, papy. Je suis sûr que tu as prévu le coup pour qu'on t'aide. Reposes tes lombaires. »

Un filet bleu ponctua cette phrase. Wanda sourit en coin à Clint.

« -Steve finit encore ses dix tours et ça nous entraine aussi. Ne fais pas le fier, demander de l'aide, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. »

L'archer sourit en coin, il fallait quand même qu'il porte quelque chose.

Il ramenait deux cartons quand Pietro finissait de décharger le coffre. Il posait tout en bas de l'escalier où, d'en haut, Wanda prenait la relève en faisant léviter le tout jusqu'à la chambre de Clint. Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs droit à cette aide alors qu'il venait de gravir la troisième marche de l'escalier.

Pietro s'était posté à côté de lui en regardant sa soeur. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'archer avec un grand sourire, fier de lui.

« -Ca vaut bien un point, non ? »

« -Ne rêves pas trop. Tu gagnes des points en me cassant, pas en m'aidant. »

« -Hm. On va dire ça. Tu essayes juste de retarder le moment où tu seras mon serviteur. »

« -J'ai eu pire comme maitre qu'un enfant capricieux. »

« -Outch ! »

« -Le point est pour moi. »

« -Je vais te rattraper t'inquiètes pas ! Wanda ! Tu viens ? On va finir par être en retard. »

La jeune femme descendit le plus vite possible et après un signe de main, ils partirent tous deux pour la salle d'entrainement.

Clint regarda l'escalier un petit moment avant de décider de rester dans le salon. Il n'avait pas envie de toucher aux cartons aujourd'hui. Il s'était déjà énervé ce matin, ce n'était pas forcément conseillé pour lui de rajouter une couche déprimante par dessus le marché.

Alors il se coinça dans le canapé. La télévision n'était pas allumée mais il n'en avait pas réellement envie non plus. Se couper du monde était parfois bien plus bénéfique qu'on le pensait. Se couper du monde, pas de la présence de quelqu'un. Parce que, comme ce matin, il avait besoin de bruit, besoin que quelqu'un lui parle pour que lui-même ne se parle plus. C'était un tel paradoxe qu'il pourrait essayer de l'expliquer en long et en large qu'il n'en aurait pas fini à la fin de la journée. Mais le fait était que ce n'était franchement pas son but premier.

Il avait plutôt envie de s'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse avec les enfants. Il savait que le mieux pour eux était qu'il prenne sa retraite, définitivement. Qu'il parte des Avengers pour ne revenir que pour des réunions de famille. Il fallait un endroit où venir, un appartement pas trop loin de leur école. S'il partait, il pourrait les prendre une semaine sur deux et ainsi il pourrait essayer de continuer de prendre part à leur éducation. C'était peu de chose dit comme ça mais ça comptait énormément pour Clint. Il ne pouvait pas du tout admettre que ses enfants puissent faire leur éducation sans une figure paternelle valide.

D'un autre côté, il ne se rappelait que trop bien du regard que lui avait jeté Cooper quand il avait émis l'idée de tout arrêter. Il avait pensé que c'était à cause de Laura. Le père de famille ne pouvait pas tout nier non plus. Il savait que Laura n'aimait pas plus cela qu'il parte tout le temps pour des missions. Quand le SHIELD était bien présent et implanté comme une organisation puissante, c'était plus facile. Fury ne demandait pas de décrocher la lune. Il prévoyait les missions et les filatures se faisaient toujours par tour de rôle pour réduire les chances de se faire repérer. Les informations circulaient plus que parfaitement et tout le monde était au courant dans la soirée des avancées des autres agents. Il pouvait être présent entièrement, parce qu'il connaissait ses jours de boulot. Et quand c'était prolongé, c'était toujours de petits imprévus et Laura fermait les yeux bien plus facilement. Depuis qu'il était un membre à part entière des Avengers, il devait avouer que les appels pour les renforts étaient toujours un peu chaotiques et que son organisation était toujours bousculée. Ces derniers temps, ils s'amélioraient. C'était un nouveau groupe qui prenait de nouveaux membres, il fallait le temps que chacun prenne ses marques, que chacun comprenne la façon de travailler d'un autre.

Laura détestait tout ça, elle ne savait jamais quand elle allait se retrouver seule dans le lit double parce que les Avengers avaient appelé son mari en plein milieu de la nuit, surtout qu'elle ne savait jamais quand il reviendrait et que les appels vers son portable étaient plus que surveillés.

A bien y réfléchir, les petites remarques avaient commencé à cette époque-là. Quand il ne faisait que commencer dans ce tout nouveau groupe. Leur relation avait commencé à se détériorer à ce moment-là mais tout restait en surface. Tout restait en suspend. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient en froid, qu'il y avait ces petites remarques, que leur bonheur commençait à s'effriter.

« -Hey, Clint ! Ca va ? »

Il se tourna vers Bruce alors que celui-ci s'asseyait. Il se rendit bien vite compte que les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer devaient être aux antipodes de ce que ressentait l'archer en ce moment.

« -Enfin... Je veux dire... Forcément que non, ça doit pas trop aller mais... Hm. Je... Je m'enfonce n'est-ce pas ? »

Clint sourit en coin en acquiesçant à la remarque du scientifique.

« -Je vais arrêter de parler, je pense. »

« -Non, surtout pas. »

Cette phrase surprit un peu le scientifique. Par le ton que l'archer avait employé. Il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin qu'on lui parle, de tout et de n'importe quoi. Pourtant Bruce était sûr qu'il n'était pas le meilleur choix qu'on pouvait prendre pour ce genre de mission. Il pourrait plutôt parler à Natasha, ou même à Pietro, ils semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus. Sauf qu'aucun ne devait être disponible pour le moment.

« -Je ne suis pas très bon pour des conversations à rallonge, tu sais ? »

« -C'est pas ce que semble dire Natasha. »

Bruce sourit en coin. Il voulait bien accorder cela à Clint. Avec Natasha, tout semblait plus facile, même parler, ce qui n'était franchement pas son point fort pourtant. Il aimait beaucoup discuter avec la rousse, elle était intéressante, passionnante et il apprenait chaque jour qu'il avait plus de point commun avec elle qu'il ne le pensait. Il trouvait cela bien et effrayant à la fois.

Elle faisait beaucoup d'allusions sur ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir pour lui mais jusqu'ici, il avait essayé de ne pas prêter attention à celles-ci. Ce n'était pas lâche, il avait juste besoin de toujours faire le point. Sur ce que lui pouvait ressentir autant que sur ce que ça pouvait signifier par la suite. Parce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien les dangers qu'une relation pouvait avoir avec lui, avec l'autre.

« -Vous avez fait quoi avec Lila ? »

« -Quand elle est venue dormir avec moi, tu veux dire ? »

« -Démasqué. »

Bruce sourit en coin et haussa les épaules.

« -On a regardé les étoiles, j'avais passé la journée à construire une mini base d'observation. Elle était très à l'écoute de ce que je lui disais et je sentais qu'elle avait envie d'apprendre plus, plus vite. »

Clint reconnaissait bien sa fille par ce trait de caractère. Elle avait toujours eu cette tendance à se passionner pour un sujet et d'épuiser toutes les sources de savoirs à ce sujet avant de réussir à passer à autre chose. Avec les étoiles, elle était partie pour un bout de temps. Clint préférait qu'elle fasse ça plutôt que de s'abrutir devant un dessin animé.

« -Elle est intelligente et curieuse. Dans le bon sens, évidemment. J'ai trouvé ça très intéressant de parler avec elle. »

« -Je lui dirais la prochaine fois que je lui parle, je sais qu'elle sera fière. »

« -Cooper peut l'être aussi. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps auprès de lui mais j'ai bien senti qu'il s'intéressait à beaucoup de choses également. Lui est plus dans la fiction, ce n'est pas trop mon truc la science-fiction ou la fantasy mais Sam et Tony semblaient captivés par l'univers que Cooper mettait en place la fois passée. »

« -J'ai vu ça, si Cooper avait arrêté de parler brutalement, ils l'auraient séquestré pour avoir la suite. »

« -C'est littéralement ce qu'ils auraient fait. »

Bruce rit, suivi par Clint.

« -Je pourrais les amener au planétarium un jour, si tu as besoin de te retrouver seul un petit moment. »

« -Ne me propose pas ce genre de chose, je suis capable de te prendre au mot. »

« -Tu sais très bien que cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. »

« -Je sais. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis que t'y accompagner. Ils sautaient déjà partout quand j'ai émis l'idée de les prendre avec au QG. »

Bruce prit plaisir à continuer cette conversation sur les enfants. Il était heureux de voir que l'archer se confiait facilement sur ce sujet. Il aimait ses enfants plus que tout et cela réchauffait le coeur du scientifique.

C'était pour ça qu'il aimait autant l'idée de faire sortir les enfants Barton pour la sortie planétarium qu'il en avait une terreur bleue. Il ne voulait pas le moins du monde exposer ces êtres au monstre vert. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir lorsque Lila était venue. Elle avait fini par s'endormir dans son lit mais le scientifique avait passé le reste de la nuit sur la chaise de son bureau. Il regardait les étoiles qu'il voyait depuis son plafond en vitre et avait pensé toutes les heures suivantes. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire un cauchemar et de se réveiller dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas encore arrivé au QG mais prendre ce genre de risque en présence d'un enfant était inconsidéré.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce côté-là, parce que tout le reste du week-end avait été un véritable cadeau pour lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi normal. Bien sûr, au milieu des Avengers, le terme 'normalité' avait un sens tout autre. Il savait que pour les autres membres du groupe, il était normal. Un élément du groupe. Un membre. Seulement, au milieu d'une population qui ne possédait aucun pouvoir ou aucun appareil capable de lui donner une capacité particulière, il n'était pas normal. Il faisait peur, il était le monstre vert qu'il ne fallait absolument pas approcher. Parce qu'il était dangereux. Même calme, on ne savait jamais.

Passer ce week-end au milieu des enfants Barton, qui étaient normaux, et ne pas être vu comme celui qui pourrait détruire une vie humaine en un coup de poing, cela faisait un bien fou.

Tony finit par les interrompre dans leur conversation qui avait pris une tournure tout autre. Comment étaient-ils arrivés à parler de smoothie aux épinards ?

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Le midi, ils étaient généralement éparpillés un peu partout mais le soir, c'était devenu une tradition. Une demande de Steve qui pensait que cela resserrerait les liens entre les différents membres du groupe, cela n'avait pas raté. Ils avaient tous pris goût à ces dîners ensemble où ils rigolaient pour un rien, parlaient de leur journée, des dernières batailles ou des missions à venir. Tout le monde parlait, de tout, de rien. C'était juste parfait, il n'y avait pas mieux pour se vider la tête. Clint en avait eu besoin, après la journée qu'il avait passé. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa rencontre avec Laura. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de son au revoir avec les enfants. Il avait encore moins envie de parler des cartons qu'il avait ramené. Il avait juste besoin de ne penser à rien.

Le groupe avait un réel effet sur lui, il avait réussi à se dérider comme dirait Tony. Il s'était ouvert, souriait bien plus souvent et savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à d'autres personnes que Natasha. Cette confiance n'était pas accordée à tout le monde, il avait toujours eu du mal à la donner à d'autre personne que lui-même. Mais Natasha était arrivée et même si elle avait mis du temps avant de pouvoir se vanter d'être le seul humain à avoir la confiance de Clint, elle fut la première à réussi cet exploit. Puis, il y avait eu Laura, et puis les Avengers.

Il y avait eu énormément de changements dans sa vie, l'arrivée de Cooper avait été le premier. Il avait pourtant aimé ce changement du plus profond de son être. Parce que ça n'avait été que de bons changements, la chance avait tourné apparemment.

La fin du repas arriva bien trop vite pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'impression que cela avait duré près de deux heures. Chacun décida d'aller s'occuper, certains devant la télé, d'autres dans leur labo. Pietro avait insisté pour qu'il vienne regarder un film avec eux. Le jeune homme aimait énormément découvrir des choses et apparemment, il avait envie de découvrir plein de chose avec Clint. L'archer ne semblait pas énormément s'en rendre compte, il n'avait pas la tête à observer, ni à remarquer des choses quand il était avec ses amis. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'avait pas la tête à ça du tout. Pas à cause de son amitié pour les autres, en tout cas.

Il avait refusé. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder un film. Il s'était excusé en prétextant être fatigué, ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux non plus.

Mais pas fatigué à cause d'une longue journée, juste fatigué de tout ce qu'il se passait.

Il allait dans sa chambre mais s'arrêta net un pas après la porte. Il regardait les draps encore défait de ce matin et l'écho des voix des enfants. Hier soir encore, ils riaient tous ensemble et passaient un bon moment à profiter des uns et des autres. Il soupira, il se demandait surtout comment cela se passait à la ferme maintenant. Laura devait certainement les écouter raconter leur week-end, fronçant des sourcils dès qu'ils parlaient d'avoir approché les autres. Elle devait certainement avoir faire une crise de nerfs en ayant appris que Lila avait dormi avec Bruce, en plus du fait d'avoir sermonné la petite et d'avoir traité Clint d'inconscient total. Encore fallait-il qu'ils aient osé parler de ce point de détails.

Il retira ses vêtements et se glissa dans son lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'à son nez. Il était bien emmitouflé, il était fatigué et pourtant, il était incapable de fermer les yeux. Il pensait, encore et encore. Et plus il pensait, plus il sentait une boule se former dans le fond de sa gorge. Tout cela le touchait plus qu'il n'avait envie de le montrer. C'était atroce.

Il vit de la lumière se propager dans sa chambre, signe que quelqu'un entrait mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger pour savoir qui était là. Il entendit quelqu'un se changer, certainement avec un de ses pyjamas et l'identité de l'intrus était déjà clair pour l'archer : Natasha. Elle était la seule à lui piquer ses pyjamas. Elle disait qu'ils étaient deux fois trop grands mais tellement doux que le reste importait peu. Elle se glissa dans le lit double derrière son meilleur ami et celui-ci se retourna en lui laissant de la couverture.

La rousse ne parlait pas, elle savait que ce n'était pas d'une psychologue qu'il avait besoin, mais d'une présence.

« -Elle me reproche tout. Pour elle, tout est de ma faute. Parce que j'ai osé rire avec Pietro. »

Des phrases courtes, une respiration entre chacune d'elles. Il était très mal.

« -Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, Clint. Que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, presque rien. Tu sais que dans un couple, on fonctionne à deux et que ce n'est jamais la faute exclusive d'un seul. »

« -Je sais. Je le lui ai dit. Elle a remis Sue sur le tapis. »

Natasha était surprise. Plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Elle savait très bien qui était Sue. Elle savait très bien ce que Clint avait vécu avec elle. L'archer n'avait jamais réussi à confier ça à quelqu'un d'autre et Natasha le savait pertinemment.

Sauf que Laura était tombée sur toutes les lettres une fois. Elle n'avait rien lu du tout. Elle n'avait fait que lire le « Chère Sue, J'ai pensé à toi aujourd'hui. » d'une des lettres. Elle le lui avait dit quand elle avait essayé de voir si Natasha était au courant.

La rousse lui avait pris les lettres en fronçant les sourcils, lui intimant qu'elle n'était au courant de rien. Son rôle était de protéger son meilleur ami et s'il n'avait pas envie de parler de Sue à Laura, c'était son choix, pas celui de Natasha.

Elle se souvenait que cela avait fait beaucoup de remous dans leur couple. Laura lui reprochait presque tous les soirs de lui cacher des choses, de ne pas tout lui dire et de la tromper. Il avait nié en bloc. Il n'avait jamais vu cette fille et avait encore moins couché avec elle. Elle n'avait rien écouté.

La rousse se souvenait qu'ils avaient fait une pause entre eux, après quatre ans de relation. Elle était revenue parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Ils avaient tout mis carte sur table, ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Clint avait bien expliqué que jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un comme elle auparavant. Qu'il avait envie d'être un père pour l'enfant qu'ils allaient avoir et que rien sur cette Terre ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Ils avaient trouvé un accord, ils ne parlaient plus jamais de cette histoire pour le bien du bébé. Clint avait déjà cessé d'écrire ces lettres depuis un moment alors cette histoire en resta là. Et ils avaient fait deux enfants de plus. Ils étaient heureux, du moins en avait l'air.

Natasha ne savait franchement pas quoi dire et perdait tous ses moyens en voyant l'état de Clint. Il était dévasté, à l'intérieur.

« -C'est injuste. »

« -Elle s'en fout. Elle veut les enfants. Elle veut m'évincer. Je ne sais même pas la vraie raison ! Je sens qu'elle veut me détruire. »

C'était fort, comme mots.

« -Cooper et Lila ne la laisseront pas faire. Ils t'aiment beaucoup trop pour faire une croix sur toi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont intelligents, ils ne croiront pas tout ce qu'elle dit sur toi. »

« -J'en ai marre. Ca n'a même pas commencé. »

Natasha le voyait bien, tout cela. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il retombe dans une déprime sans nom. Alors elle le prit dans ses bras, il avait même du mal à parler. A dire ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un trait des Barton, ils avaient toujours eu du mal à exprimer leurs émotions. Et les gestes étaient parfois plus réconfortants que les paroles.

Il s'accrocha à elle, comme si elle était sa bouée de secours alors qu'il était en pleine tempête. Il l'était. Il n'avait pas envie de se noyer.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, ils avaient fini par se donner un peu plus d'espace mais ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés pour autant. Ils s'étaient pris la main, ça valait tous les réconforts du monde. Et c'est comme cela que Clint s'endormit, encore écrasé par les événements, mais un peu plus léger que ce matin.

.

Lundi 12 décembre.

 _X 5h : se lever pour conduire les enfants à l'école._

Extérioriser.

Découvrir ce qui Pietro a reçu.

Penser aux cadeaux -faire une liste-

L'amoureux (-se) de Tony ?

Penser à l'avenir.

X Récupérer les affaires chez Laura.

.

 **Hey !**

 **Et oui, un nouveau chapitre. Reprendre un rythme régulier va être une épreuve dans un sens, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas savoir respecter mes délais et encore plus de ne pas avoir assez d'avance pour les respecter correctement x) mais pour le moment, ça va :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas ^^ Alors au départ, je voulais faire une fanfiction assez drôle, vous voyez à quel point je suis occupée d'échouer dans cet objectif ? J'ai compris que ce n'était pas mon truc de faire d'écrire des histoires drôles, encore moins à rallonge donc veuillez m'excuser pour ce flot de déprime que vous venez de vous prendre et pour les prochains ^^ Mais je ne veux pas me forcer à faire quelque chose qui ne me plait pas, même si cela implique de reconfigurer ma manière de penser cette fiction x)**

 **Bref, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes ! Excusez-moi pour celles que j'ai laissées.**

 **Nagron : Tout d'abord, j'ai vu ton pm juste avant de me lancer dans la correction de mon chapitre donc je m'excuse de ne pas te répondre en pm mais ici à la place :3 J'ai voulu le poster hier soir en réalité mais quand j'ai allumé mon ordinateur, je n'ai eu la force que de regarder une vidéo. Je suis un peu crevée ces temps-ci et hier soir a été le pompon. Je n'ai pas voulu me lancer dans la correction de ce chapitre en sachant que j'allais laisser une tonne de fautes et je déteste cette idée :/ donc je n'ai rien posté hier, sorry ^^" Pour en revenir à ta review, déjà merciiii ! ** ensuite oui, j'avais vraiment envie de faire une ambiance familiale alors je suis contente que ça ait marché :) Personne n'a vraiment envie de savoir comment le Cap' a réussi à entrer dedans x) Pour les noms, j'ai pioché pour éviter de faire quelque chose de trop prévisible :') donc surprise ! Merci encore pour ta review en tout cas ! Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir :3**

 **Oliverkriss : La réponse en direct x) Oui, Clint se sent bien seul, c'était prévisible. Si j'étais à sa place, je serais déjà occupée de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en criant à l'injustice :') Laura est un personnage assez complexe en fait, je m'en rend compte. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit méchante mais qu'elle a une réalité complètement différente de celle de Clint, ce qui fait qu'ils sont si opposés x) je m'égare :') Les noms, je les ai déjà pioché donc peut-être que ce ne sera pas si cliché haha :) Je ne lis plus énormément de Hawksilver pour le moment, mais je comprend les gens : ils passent à autre chose :3 Pietro est mort, définitivement, plus personne n'a envie de rester sur le sujet trop longtemps :/ Bref, un grand merci pour ta review, je suis super heureuse de la lire ** :3**

 **Je me rend compte à quel point vos reviews et vos follow m'ont manqué et me motivent pour continuer. J'espère donc que ça va continuer comme encore un petit moment x) Encore un énorme MERCI !**


	13. 13 décembre

Mardi 13 décembre.

Extérioriser

Découvrir les cadeaux de Pietro.

Faire une liste des cadeaux de Noël.

Avenir

Le crush de Tony

Ranger les cartons.

.

Quand il se réveilla, il n'avait pas cette impression forte de manquer de sommeil. Il avait juste la sensation d'être retourné à la normale à ce niveau. C'était une bonne chose.

Et effectivement, quand il regarda son réveil, il était 10h. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça au final. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de dormir plus longtemps en présence de Natasha, elle avait cette sorte de présence apaisante. Elle ne dormait pas énormément avec lui, juste quand l'un d'eux allait mal. C'était une habitude peut-être bête au fond, mais lui se sentait tout de suite mieux quand sa meilleure amie faisait office de nounours réconfortant.

Il se glissa hors du lit et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit pour éviter de réveiller Natasha. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, personne n'y était mais à cette heure-ci, c'était normal. Steve et Sam couraient tranquillement ou s'entraînaient. Vision était certainement dans la bibliothèque, à emmagasiner une tonne de connaissance, accompagné soit par Bruce, soit par Thor. Vision aimait bien leur compagnie. Tous les trois n'étaient pas forcément les plus à l'aise ici, pas dans le QG mais sur cette Terre. Thor venait d'Asgard, et même s'il ne le montrait pas le moins du monde, Midgard n'était qu'en deuxième position. Asgard était là où il se sentait le mieux, il était avec ses parents, avec son peuple, avec des personnes qui avaient la même force que lui. Midgard était simplement l'endroit qu'il voulait protéger, qui avait sa protection et où se trouvait sa deuxième famille. Il restait de plus en plus parce qu'il avait l'impression de tout perdre là-bas, de ne plus rien comprendre et d'être systématiquement mis sur le côté. Il ne le disait pas, mais tout le monde voyait à quel point cela le touchait au fond.

Bruce avait l'impression d'être la pire erreur du monde. Un monstre vert qui grondait tous les jours dans le fond de son être et qu'on essayait tant bien que mal de maitriser. C'était dur. Ca l'épuisait. Il avait toujours eu cet air fatigué, ces cernes sous les yeux. Les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas mettaient ça sur le compte d'insomnies ou d'un travail trop acharné. Les Avengers savaient que c'était du travail supplémentaire pour éviter de penser, pour se concentrer sur autre chose que les mille et une pensées qui l'accablaient. Les Avengers savaient que c'était des nuits blanches à essayer de se calmer, à essayer de trouver de nouvelles techniques pour le maintenir encore plus profond dans son être. Et parfois, il s'endormait un peu partout dans le bâtiment, trop épuisé pour continuer de réfléchir.

Quant à Vision, il avait été créé de toute pièce à partir d'un programme informatique. Tout le monde le considérait comme une personne à part entière, mais pour lui c'était tout autre chose. Il se voyait comme étant la version réussie d'Ultron, rien d'autre. Il ne comprenait pas ses pouvoirs, il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ils avaient fait pour lui donner une apparence humaine. Il comprenait encore moins ce qu'il faisait encore ici, sur cette planète. Son but ultime était de détruire Ultron, c'était fait. Il n'avait plus rien à faire maintenant. Il se sentait inutile et compensait en s'informant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il comprendrait son réel but. Au delà de la phrase 'je suis du côté de la vie', il pensait que personne ne lui poserait plus de questions après ce genre de phrase.

A trois, ils se comprenaient plus ou moins. Ils se parlaient et se disaient certainement plus de choses personnelles que ce qu'avaient entendues les membres du groupe. Mais personne ne disait rien, parce que personne ne pouvait nier que cela leur faisait du bien.

Pietro devait certainement encore dormir, Wanda était soit occupée de l'accompagner dans ce câlin à Morphée ou s'entraînait quelque part à faire léviter des choses.

Tony était sûrement dans son atelier, bricolant personne-ne-savait-quoi.

Ou il s'avançait plutôt vers Clint.

L'archer lui sourit en coin, l'ingénieur venait de faire une nuit blanche. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il avait un gilet et un plaid, un tournevis dans la poche de son pantalon et les gestes encore engourdis par le manque d'énergie.

« -Sans sucre ? »

« -Un double. Un triple même. »

Clint rit en entendant le brun et s'exécuta. Il ferait celui de Natasha après. Après avoir vidé le reste de la cafetière dans un grand bol devant Tony, Clint s'assit en face de lui.

« -Petite nuit ? »

« -Plus petite que la tienne apparemment. C'est quoi cette bonne humeur dès le matin ? »

« -Il est 10h15 et j'ai dormi avec Natasha. Elle a des pouvoirs magiques pour faire dormir les gens. »

Tony sourit en coin et but une gorgée de café.

« -Tu devrais essayer un jour. »

« -Je passe mon tour. Ta meilleure amie préférerait certainement dormir au milieu de crocodiles plutôt que dan mon lit. Et puis, j'aurais trop peur qu'elle m'égorge dans mon sommeil. »

L'archer rit.

« -Il faudra quand même bien que tu dormes à un moment. »

Le brun haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

« -Pourquoi tu dors pas, Tony ? »

Le concerné se mit en tête de boire son café à cet instant-là. Il réfléchissait. Se confier ou inventer. C'était un agent du SHIELD -pour ce qu'il en restait- dans le pire des cas, il savait que son secret serait bien gardé.

Il soupira, posa son bol et regarda Clint dans les yeux.

« -Les combats me donnent des insomnies. Ca m'affecte plus que je ne le voudrais. Ca a commencé avec New-York et depuis, chaque combat me donne son lot de cauchemars avec. »

Clint se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il savait bien que des cauchemars, c'était le pire. C'était notre propre inconscient qui se liguait contre nous en nous faisant revivre le pire. Alors que qu'on avait gagné.

« -Je crois que le pire, ça a été la bataille contre Ultron. »

Tony ne le regardait même plus, il avait les yeux rivés dans son bol de café.

« -Parce que, déjà, c'est ma faute. Tout est ma faute, entièrement. Je n'aurais jamais dû le créer mais je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'une expérience qui pouvait aider la Terre entière. Enfin... Ce n'est même plus des excuses valables, même moi je les déteste. J'ai détruit la moitié de la Sokovie. J'ai détruit des vies. Et je n'avais vu que la possibilité de grandeur. »

C'était surprenant d'avoir des aveux de la part de Tony, il avait beau être extravaguant, social et tout le reste, il n'en était pas moins qu'un homme très secret. Il n'aimait pas se confier, il n'aimait pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il aimait encore moins le fait que quelqu'un voit ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il cachait ses secrets et ses souffrances par des sourires et de belles paroles.

« -Ensuite, parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de voir cette... hallucination de Wanda. Je ne lui en veux pas parce qu'elle n'était pas du bon côté et qu'elle ne savait même pas que ce qu'elle faisait était mal. Je m'en veux à moi. Parce que c'était une de mes seules faiblesses et qu'elle a pointé le doigt droit dessus. »

L'archer n'avait jamais su ce qu'il avait vu dans cette hallucination. Tony n'avait jamais voulu le dire, à personne. Seule Wanda savait, elle s'était 'connectée' à lui pour taper dans le mille. Alors elle savait ce qu'il avait vu mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Tony non plus.

Clint avait été épargné par ce mirage, mais le reste des membres du QG non. Du moins en parti. Natasha lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait vu, les autres étaient bien plus discrets.

« -Qu'est-ce tu as déjà essayé pour dormir ? »

« -Ce n'est pas dormir qui est le problème, j'ai de la fatigue à revendre. C'est les cauchemars qui suivent... »

« -Je ne vois pas de solutions scientifiques à ce problème-là. La science a fait des progrès mais elle ne sait pas encore contrôler l'inconscient. Par contre, je connais quelqu'un qui est passé pro dans le contrôle mental. »

Clint était un peu gonflé au fond. Proposer Wanda alors que c'était elle qui avait créé le plus gros des cauchemars de l'ingénieur, c'était pas mal. Mais maintenant, elle était du bon côté. Elle savait comment faire pour faire resurgir un souvenir douloureux, une peur profonde. Pourquoi n'arriverait-elle pas à trouver des souvenirs agréables, ou mieux : créer un apaisement total.

« -Wanda... »

« -Elle n'a jamais essayé de contrôler les esprits dans ce sens-là. Mais si elle sait faire du mal mentalement, pourquoi pas le bien ? »

« -Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille bien tenter l'expérience. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus essayé. »

« -Depuis la Sokovie, ce n'est pas si loin que ça. Si tu ne lui en parles pas, je le ferais. »

« -Non, c'est bon. Je le ferais. »

Tony était un peu perdu, mais il ne pourrait jamais nier qu'il avait souri en coin en entendant cette idée. L'idée que pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait l'espoir de retrouver une nuit calme et paisible.

« -Tu te sens comment, toi ? »

Clint haussa les épaules.

« -Ils me manquent déjà. »

« -Je comprends... Tu sais, je peux faire agrandir le QG. Ils seront toujours les bienvenus tes enfants. Et si ça peut te permettre de les voir un peu plus, j'abats quelques murs et le tour est joué ! »

« -Loin de moi l'idée de refuser une destruction de murs, mais je vais chercher quelque chose proche de leur école. Et je suis certain que Laura aura déjà fait un laius complet sur les désavantages d'emmener des enfants dans le QG de superhéros, prêt à être présenté à un juge. »

« -Hm. Pas faux. En tout cas l'offre tient tou- »

Tony s'arrêta de parler en voyant Wanda entrer dans la cuisine. Elle se servit d'un bol de céréales, parfait pour un diner et sourit aux deux bruns.

« -Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous arrêter au milieu de votre conversation parce que je suis là. »

« -Oh. Ce n'est pas ça. »

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Tony essayait de faire passer cette phrase avec un sourire en coin. Clint avait déjà remarqué qu'il y avait toujours une sorte de distance entre les deux. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi dans le cas de Tony, mais pour Wanda c'était encore un peu flou.

L'archer se disait que c'était parce qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs de cette façon sur l'ingénieur. Elle savait ce qu'il avait vu, ça devait pas être joli de lui avoir fait vivre ce genre de chose. Ils ne parlaient pas réellement ensemble, et quand c'était le cas, il y avait ce mini gouffre entre eux.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de les rapprocher, Vision ne faisait que ça. Il parlait de Tony à Wanda et de Wanda à Tony. Essayant de vanter les mérites des deux et de briser la glace. Ca fonctionnait un peu tout de même, il voyait que les deux faisaient des efforts.

Et malgré cette distance, il savait que les deux ne manquaient pas d'une occasion pour s'aider. En mission surtout, ils savaient très bien se coordonner.

« -Tu nous as surprise, on ne pensait pas te voir arriver. »

« -Il est midi. -elle sourit- vous deviez être absorbés par votre conversation pour ne pas voir l'heure. »

« -C'est pas faux ! D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille voir Natasha. Je vous laisse ! »

Clint avait attrapé la cafetière, un restant de pâtes du frigo et s'éclipsa de la cuisine. Il espérait que Tony parle de leur idée, il le faudrait vraiment parce que ce n'était pas une vie que de ne pas dormir ou s'éveiller en sursaut dès que c'était le cas.

Il entra dans la chambre, Natasha émergeait encore. Elle était assise et sourit en coin quand Clint arriva avec le plateau.

« -Il est quelle heure ? »

« -Midi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dormir aussi longtemps. »

« -J'avais du sommeil à rattraper. »

Elle sourit en coin et prit une fourchette. Elle piquait tranquillement dans le plat, tout comme le faisait Clint.

« -Nat' ? -elle lève les yeux sur lui- Je voulais te remercier. D'avoir été directe avec moi et de ne pas m'avoir fait de faux espoirs. »

« -C'est le rôle d'une meilleure amie. »

Elle avait haussé les épaules et souriait. Elle ne se prenait pas plus la tête que cela. Elle avait fait son 'boulot'. Elle savait que Clint souffrait et elle n'avait pas envie de lui donner de faux espoirs concernant son couple, tout en sachant qu'il ne durerait certainement pas. Il avait toujours été honnête avec elle, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas réciproque.

« -Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? »

L'archer soupira.

« -Je ne sais pas. Il ne me reste pas grand chose à faire non plus. Je sens qu'on va vite m'oublier... -il désigna les cartons d'un coup de tête- puis elle s'occupe de tout je suppose. Je ne suis pas en position de force face à elle alors, j'attends et je subis. »

« -Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution... »

« -C'est la seule que j'ai. »

« -Il doit bien y av- »

« -Non. Nat', elle a les enfants, des tonnes d'exemples pour prouver que mon travail est dangereux pour eux. C'est elle qui veut divorcer. Elle a décidé de tout depuis le début, je ne pense pas vraiment avoir le droit de paroles. »

La russe reprit une fourchette de pâtes, elle savait bien que Clint avait raison mais elle avait peur qu'il se laisse trop faire. Surtout dans ce genre de période. Il n'était pas bien moralement, même s'il faisait des pieds et des mains pour que cela ne se voit et il était vulnérable dans ce genre de moment. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent heureusement et elle n'avait connu qu'une seule crise jusqu'ici. Mais elle savait que la moindre remarque ou critique de Laura pourrait le faire chuter.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Natasha baissa les épaules, elle venait de dire que c'était le rôle d'une meilleure amie d'être directe, elle ne pouvait pas se défiler.

« -J'ai peur que chaque mauvaise décision de la part de Laura ne te fasse déprimer. »

« -Je ne déprime pas. »

« -Tu es sur la limite. Ne me mens pas Clint, et ne te mens pas non plus. Tu le sais que le prochain coup dur, s'il arrive dans la semaine, va t'enfoncer un peu plus. »

« -Ca n'est plus arrivé depuis longtemps, ça va aller. »

« -Ce n'est plus arrivé depuis Sue. Mais depuis ce temps-là, on ne te menaçait pas de ne plus jamais voir tes enfants. »

C'était dur de l'entendre mais encore une fois, elle avait raison.

« -Ca va aller, je te dis. Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais lui écrire, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de surmonter tout ça. Non ? »

« -Tu t'es peut-être promis ça, mais- »

« -Nat' ! Ca va aller. D'accord ? A l'époque, je n'avais qu'elle. Aujourd'hui, je sais que je t'ai, toi. Que tu peux m'aider, que tu sais me dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. Je sais que je peux compter sur les Avengers. Je sais qu'ils sont là et j'espère que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas en plein milieu de cette chute. »

Natasha avait un doute. Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Les Avengers ne pourraient pas faire ça à un de leur membre, ils l'avaient déjà prouvé. Ils n'abandonneront pas Clint, il suffisait de voir comment ils s'étaient comportés quand les enfants sont arrivés. Ainsi que la rapidité plus que remarquable de Tony et Pietro pour trouver un berceau à la limite de la fermeture des magasins. L'ingénieur avait senti que quelque chose clochait, il n'avait pas dû dire énormément pour que les autres comprennent, et pour que le jumeau se propose pour trouver quelque chose. Avec sa rapidité, il avait réussi à acheter un berceau à la dernière minute dans la ville la plus proche, Tony était venu le chercher après. Une vraie petite famille.

Une grande famille qui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour les surveiller et pour organiser tout cela. Même si Steve faisait office de mère poule, toujours très à l'écoute des problèmes et toujours avec une solution sous le bras en plus d'une organisation presque sans faille, c'était Clint qui avait pris la place de la figure paternelle. Pas toujours là, occupé souvent mais toujours là pour remonter le moral des troupes, pour s'occuper individuellement des Avengers et sans jamais rien demander en retour. Il faisait beaucoup, mais toujours en catimini, comme si ça devait être un secret que d'être présent.

Natasha avait essayé de trouver le rôle de chacun dans cette famille hors norme, mais ils avaient commencé à devenir trop nombreux avant qu'elle ne l'achève.

Quand ils finirent de manger en parlant de quelque chose de tout de même bien plus joyeux, Clint lui dit simplement qu'il allait essayer de lister et de ranger ce qu'il y avait dans les fameuses boites. Elle n'avait fait qu'approuver la décision de son meilleur ami et elle débarrassa le plateau pour le laisser seul avec ses pensées.

Il posa l'album photo sur le lit, il n'avait pas encore envie de voir les sourires radieux de la famille parfaite qu'ils avaient avant tout ceci.

Il s'assit par terre et attrapa le premier carton à portée de main. Il n'y avait rien de très surprenant au départ, les deux premiers cartons étaient remplis de photos, de cadres, de petites babioles qu'il avait quand il était dans la ferme. Il savait qu'il ne possédait pas grands choses, la dizaine de cartons en face de lui le lui rappelait bien. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu accorder beaucoup d'importance aux choses qu'il avait. Enfin, beaucoup moins quand il était devenu adulte que quand il était plus jeune. Il savait qu'il avait toujours pris les choses qu'il trouvait comme de vrais trésors et jamais il ne se séparerait de ces objets. Mais en grandissant, il avait appris à s'attacher au moins de choses possibles, à voyager léger, toujours prêt à partir en cas de danger. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'était plus attaché à autre chose qu'à des personnes.

En prenant la troisième caisse, il s'attendait à trouver des cadres, comme dans la précédente mais à la place, il tomba sur ses affaires d'enfance. Elle avait donc été cherché tout ça dans le grenier... Il soupira mais il ne nia pas le fait que ce retour en enfance ne le tentait pas. Il trouva à l'intérieur un vieux walkman, quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait plus du tout. Il sourit en coin en mettant le casque sur ses oreilles et en appuyant sur 'play'. C'était des vieilles chansons, il ne les aimait pas forcément mais il se souvenait que c'était la première chose qu'il avait acheté lorsqu'il avait quitté le cirque. Il ne supportait plus le silence autour de lui, alors il l'avait acheté et avait pris quelques cassettes en plus. Il n'avait même pas regardé, il avait juste envie de ne plus se sentir seul.

Il retrouva les autres cassettes à côté. Tears for fears. Phil Collins. AC/DC. The Cure. Foreigner. Ca faisait déjà un beau petit pactole. Il faudrait qu'il montre ça à Tony, il était sûr que l'ingénieur avait ce genre de musiques en fond quand il était ado.

Il retira le casque quand il trouva le Graal : son pull favoris. Il l'avait partout, le mettait tout le temps et était à deux doigts de tuer le premier qui le touchait. Bon, il devait se faire à l'idée : il était quand même un gringalet à l'époque. S'il remettait le pull, il craquerait à cause de ses bras qui avaient doublé de volume. Mais il était tout de même heureux de retrouver ce vestige.

Il allait de découverte en découverte. Il avait l'impression de revoir toute son adolescence passer devant ses yeux. Son tout premier arc était encore dans son ancien étui, il n'avait même pas fait attention en chargeant toutes les caisses. Il était encore en bon état mais trop vieux pour tirer encore parfaitement. Il retrouva ses premiers livres, ceux qu'il piquait à Claire, une fille du cirque qui profitait d'être la favorite du directeur pour demander des livres ou d'autres choses. Il ne lui refusait presque rien et elle donnait ses livres à Clint une fois qu'elle avait fini de les lire. C'était elle qui lui avait appris à lire, d'ailleurs. Ainsi qu'à écrire. Heureusement, il avait des facilités et elle ne dut pas y passer dix ans. Il vit des papiers au fond d'une autre caisse et qui s'avérait tout simplement être les programmes du cirque. Il ne pensait même pas les avoir gardés. Il y avait le programme où il donnait sa toute première représentation. Il était extrêmement fier.

Peu à peu, il retombait complètement en enfance. Il était, d'un côté ,nostalgique et, de l'autre, heureux de ne plus vivre dans cette époque. Cette époque avait était très dure pour lui, pour son frère. Ils avaient vécus beaucoup de choses ensemble, de bonnes comme de mauvaises. Et malheureusement, plus de mauvaises que de bonnes.

Il oublia le temps d'un après-midi le fait qu'il y avait Laura, qu'elle le jugeait et qu'elle le rendait coupable de leur séparation. Il oublia qu'il était en pleine galère que ça s'aggraverait certainement. Pour l'instant, il se foutait pas mal du présent, puisqu'il se complaisait dans le passé. Il retraçait son histoire. Ca lui faisait du bien au fond.

Il ne s'aperçut même pas tout de suite que Steve avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre pour le prévenir qu'ils allaient bientôt manger. Le blond l'observa seulement en train de jouer avec deux figurines pendant quelques minutes avant que l'archer ne le remarque. Celui-ci lui sourit en coin.

Le soldat alla s'asseoir à coté de lui et reconnut les figurines. L'une le représentait, l'autre était un soldat SS.

« -Apparemment, beaucoup d'Avengers ont joué avec toi, étant môme. »

Steve rit.

« -Le Captain, c'est le premier jouet que j'ai eu. C'était un petit garçon qui était venu au cirque un soir. Je donnais une représentation, ce n'était pas la première fois mais c'était la première fois que je ratais ma cible. J'avais 12 ans. Je m'étais enfui en plein spectacle, trop honteux d'avoir échoué. A la fin, il m'a trouvé et m'a tendu cette figurine en me disant que le Captain America avait déjà échoué dans ses missions mais qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné pour autant. Il m'a dit de la prendre et de ne jamais oublier ces paroles. »

Steve souriait. Il se demandait quel genre d'enfants avait ces paroles à la bouche. Elles étaient justes et aussi très matures.

« -Le SS, c'est mon frère qui me l'a donné. Il l'avait trouvé à la fin d'une représentation et m'a dit qu'il me revenait. J'avais un Captain, il fallait bien qu'il se batte contre quelqu'un. »

L'archer eut un sourire un peu triste, il haussa les épaules et soupira.

« -Je les avais presque oubliées. »

Steve regardait autour de lui, il voyait les cartons ouverts et parfois quelques affaires par terre, comme ce pull qui trainait juste à côté de Clint. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour comprendre que tout cela venait de son enfance. Le soldat attrapa un cahier, il avait l'air assez vieux et était presque usé jusqu'à la corde.

Steve hésita à le feuilleter, il avait peur de tomber sur quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas voir.

« -C'est mon ancien journal de bord. »

« -Ow. »

Steve se félicita d'avoir hésité et reposa le cahier dans le carton.

« -Mes pensées ne devaient pas être si terribles que ça à l'époque. Il faudrait que je le relise mais je suis presque sûr d'avoir noté le vol de mon morceau de chocolat par mon frère. Pas grand chose en soi. »

« -Ca me plairait d'un jour retrouver les affaires de mon enfance. »

Clint acquiesça. Il savait ce que ça faisait, il connaissait ce sentiment de mi-bonheur, mi-nostalgie ultime qu'il avait quand il fouillait dans les affaires qui le ramenaient dans son enfance. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété de ces affaires parce qu'il savait qu'elles étaient à porter de main. Il n'imaginait pas être propulsé dans une époque où plus rien ne pourrait le ramener à sa vie passée aussi vivement. Les musées ne représentaient rien face à un journal de bord.

« -Il me semble qu'ils ont rasé la maison familiale. Qu'il n'en reste plus rien. »

« -Je compatis. »

L'archer soupira.

« -Demandes à Stark. »

Steve releva le regard vers Clint.

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Son père t'a connu. Il était littéralement fan de toi, jusqu'au point de te chercher et de te dégivrer. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait pas gardé certaines de tes affaires, au moins, dans des archives. Avec un peu de chance, la Stark Industrie n'aura pas tout enterré. »

Le blond retrouva un sourire plus joyeux.

« -On ferrait mieux d'y aller, ils sont certainement occupés de manger maintenant. »

L'archer capitula et laissa ses affaires là le temps d'aller manger.

Tout le monde était effectivement déjà à table et avait déjà entamé une conversation. Il se servit en pâtes et décida de ne faire qu'observer. En regardant Tony parler à Sam, il espérait que l'ingénieur ait parlé à Wanda ce midi. Il essayait de l'aider mais il fallait que le brun se laisse aider également.

Les jumeaux parlaient ensemble, ça avait l'air joyeux parce qu'ils riaient tous les deux. Clint n'avait jamais vraiment compris le réel lien qui les unissait. Quand ils étaient ensemble, c'était comme si le monde extérieur n'existait même pas.

Natasha avait entreprit une conversation avec Bruce et Vision, l'archer n'avait pas essayé de comprendre le sujet de conversation. Ca partait un peu trop dans tous les sens pour lui.

Steve avait rejoint Thor et ils parlaient de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire le lendemain.

Au milieu de tout ça, Clint avait encore l'esprit dans le passé et les observait tous comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Cela avait dû se voir puisqu'il se fit agripper l'épaule par Pietro. Les jumeaux étaient juste à côté de lui, d'ailleurs il se retourna vers le blond. Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« -Arrêtes de penser, papy. C'est comme ça que tu deviens gâteux. »

Clint sourit en coin.

« -D'accord, je veux bien t'accorder ce point-là. »

« -Tu reconnais enfin ma supériorité. »

« -Laquelle ? »

« -Celle que j'ai toujours eu, ton grand âge ne te rend plus aussi lucide qu'auparavant. »

L'archer ne put réprimer un rire de passer entre ses lèvres.

« -T'as rigolé, un point de plus pour moi ! »

« -Hm, t'as de la chance que je suis gentil aujourd'hui. »

« -Gentil ? La prochaine étape, c'est la case 'papy gâteau' c'est ça ? »

« -Cette étape a été dépassée. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait choper l'Alzheimer aussi jeune. »

Le blond sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Clint en lui disant qu'il gagnait un point aussi mais qu'il restait toujours premier.

Il se leva juste après en proposant de regarder un film tous ensemble. Wanda renchérit en disant qu'ils avaient encore des Disney à rattraper, ce sur quoi Tony rebondit en étant entièrement d'accord avec les jumeaux. Il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible dans le salon pour préparer le Disney, échappant par la même occasion à la corvée de ranger la table et la vaisselle sale.

Ils s'installèrent le plus vite possible dans les canapés du salon. Clint s'était mis au bord d'un des canapés, Natasha était venue le rejoindre et s'était presque affalée sur lui. Un plaid, un coussin et son nounours de meilleur ami. Clint avait souri en coin en voyant le spectacle.

Il y avait assez de places pour tout le monde, voire plus même mais les jumeaux s'étaient quand même mis par terre, juste en face de la télé et donc, juste devant le canapé de Clint. Tony avait décidé qu'il était temps de regarder Peter Pan. C'était un des classiques.

L'archer sourit en coin, c'était surtout le Disney préféré de l'ingénieur. Mais ça, il le taira très certainement. Pietro et Wanda étaient complètement à fond dans le film, ils étaient littéralement scotchés à l'écran. Même une bombe nucléaire n'aurait pas pu les décoller de leur place. La plupart des Avengers avaient vu les principaux Disneys, Clint avait surtout commencé à les voir grâce aux enfants. Puis il y avait Thor qui débarquait sur cette planète et découvrait les 'coutumes' concernant l'enfance d'un Midgardien lambda. Tout le monde, ou presque, avait oublié qu'il ne venait pas d'ici et qu'il n'avait jamais vu ces dessins animés. Vision, lui, regardait le film sans rien dire, il analysait peut-être tout. Ou se demandait comment il était possible de faire bouger des dessins, puis il aurait trouvé la réponse tout seul.

A la fin, cependant, il avait un sourire aux lèvres, signe qu'il avait apprécié cette découverte. Les jumeaux étaient presque intenables. Entre les chansons qu'ils reproduisaient et la tentative de voler, le spectacle fut intéressant.

Clint s'était levé et avait dit au revoir à tout le monde. Il se sentait fatigué. Il fit un signe à Natasha, elle ne devrait pas venir ce soir. Il se sentait assez bien pour passer la nuit seul. Ce ne serait pas si terrible que ça.

Il entra dans sa chambre et soupira. Il entendait encore certains rires venant du salon. Il sourit en coin, ils ne pouvaient décidément pas comprendre à quel point ils étaient importants... Clint se dirigea vers son lit quand une caisse attira son attention. Elle avait l'air plus vieille que les autres. Il s'arrêta, se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de continuer à se remémorer tous ces souvenirs le soir. Mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir tant qu'il ne savait pas, même globalement, ce qu'il y avait dans cette boite. Il l'attrapa et la mit dans son lit. Il prit le temps de se mettre en pyjama, autant être confortablement installé.

Il ouvrit la mystérieuse boite et fut pris de court. Il regarda l'intérieur quelques instants, sans rien dire. Il avait oublié qu'il l'avait encore, il avait oublié qu'elle était à la ferme. Cette boite qui contenait toutes les affaires de son frère.

Barney...

Il attrapa un ours en peluche. C'était la seule qu'il ne savait pas mettre dans son sac et dont il acceptait la présence. Barney avait toujours eu ce côté fataliste. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'une connerie allait se passer et qu'ils devraient tous fuir le plus vite possible. Alors il ne voulait rien de plus que ce qui pouvait entrer dans son sac à dos. Ses affaires seraient en sécurité et il pouvait les attraper en moins d'une seconde. Sauf cette peluche. Il l'avait appelé Cley. Avec un 'e' parce que c'était la combinaison de Clint et Barney. Il disait que tant que cette peluche était avec l'un d'eux, leur amour fraternel existerait toujours.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Clint.

Il posa l'ours et attrapa la première chose qui arrivait ensuite : un cahier. Un cahier à dessin en l'occurrence. La trousse était juste à côté. Barney récupérait toujours ce qu'il trouvait. Il disait que c'était une technique de survie, ça lui a surtout permis de trouver assez de crayons de couleur pour se créer une palette complète. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour le dessin au début, les visages ne ressemblaient à rien et les corps étaient l'imitation de saucisse à hot-dog. Mais il s'améliorait au fur et à mesure. Clint lisait les dates, il y avait un petit dessin par jour. Pas une place sur la page était blanche. Recto et verso. Barney ne gaspillait rien. Il s'était peut-être lancé une ou deux fois dans la réalisation d'un plus grand dessin vers la fin mais ça lui prenait des jours pour le terminer. Pour rajouter un décor et pour colorier. Le dernier dessin du calepin était Clint en train de s'entrainer. C'était parfois encore un peu brouillon et il y avait eu beaucoup de coups de gomme, mais l'archer se reconnaissait.

Il y eut encore un sifflet, un mini sac de secours qu'il avait piqué dans l'infirmerie du cirque, un vieux paquet de bonbons, un livre sur la légende du roi Arthur.

Mais ce qui attira vraiment son attention, c'était un cahier dans le fond de la caisse. Clint le prit, rangea le reste et posa la boite à côté du lit. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce cahier, il avait eu cette boite déjà fermée et il avait été trop faible pour l'ouvrir après. Il l'ouvrit et se rendit compte que c'était le journal de bord de son frère. Il commença à feuilleter doucement, il n'avait pas envie de découvrir toutes les pensées de son frère, il y avait encore cette idée d'intimité que Clint ne voulait pas briser, il faudrait peut-être qu'il se dise un jour que son frère n'avait plus besoin d'intimité.

Il lisait quelques phrases par ci, par là. Elles concernaient généralement ce qu'il se passait dans le cirque, les disputes avec un autre membre, la colère qu'il ressentait contre le directeur ou le fait qu'il avait vu les mentors de Clint voler dans les recettes du cirque. L'archer se disait que ces petites phrases prises au vol, il les connaissait déjà toutes.

Mais c'était autre chose qui attira l'attention de Clint. A la fin du cahier, une page commença par un « A Clint ». Son coeur rata un battement en voyant ça. Depuis toutes ces années, Barney lui aurait adressé un message qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de trouver ? L'archer prit une bouffée d'air et se décida à passer le pas.

.

 _A Clint,_

 _Parce que je sais que tu es le seul qui prendra le temps de feuilleter ce cahier, un jour. Je sais que si tu as cette boite, c'est que je suis mort. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre des pincettes avec cette expression parce qu'il n'y a pas de mots qui pourraient mieux décrire cet état. Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis mort. Depuis combien de temps ? Il n'y a que toi qui pourra le dire._

 _Je ne vais pas te mentir, actuellement, je me suis fourré dans de très grosses emmerdes. Comme d'hab' tu me diras mais comme mon introduction pourrait te le laisser entendre, dans de plus grosses que d'habitude. Alors vu que je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir vivant ou pas, je t'écris cette lettre d'adieu en prévention._

 _Je suis désolé, Clint. Pour tout ce qui nous est arrivé quand on était enfant. Pour la mort de papa et maman. Pour l'orphelinat. Pour notre fuite et pour le cirque. Je sais que tout n'était pas de ma faute mais j'ai failli à mon rôle. J'aurais dû te protéger, de tout ça, de toutes les pensées que tu as pu avoir. Tu étais littéralement la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour moi. Et j'ai été trop faible et trop immature pour me comporter comme je l'aurais dû._

 _J'ai fait des choses pour essayer de te prémunir de toute cette misère mais ce n'était pas assez, ça n'aurait jamais été assez. C'est moi qui ait frappé ce petit con qui t'avait insulté. C'est moi qui mettais de l'argent dans ton pot après une représentation. Je sais que tu as toujours soupçonné Mindie parce que tu avais un béguin pour elle. Et qu'elle réagissait comme une grande soeur pour toi. Désolé de te décevoir._

 _Pour tout te dire, j'ai toujours été jaloux d'elle. Et de Claire. L'une parce qu'elle te protégeait mieux que je ne l'aurais jamais fait et l'autre parce qu'elle arrivait à t'offrir ce dont tu avais besoin. Moi, j'étais trop nul pour tout ça. Trop nul pour te faire rire ou pour essayer de te réconforter parce que j'étais trop embarrassé par les propres pensées qui m'assaillaient jour et nuit. J'ai failli tout laisser tomber, tu sais ? J'ai failli prendre le pistolet du directeur et me faire éclater la cervelle. Mais quand je suis sorti de la tente pour aller trouver l'arme, tu t'es jeté dans mes bras et tu m'as ramené à l'intérieur. Tu pleurais. Et ça m'a brisé en deux, parce que personne n'avait le droit de te faire du mal. Tu étais mon frère, tu étais la seule chose qui comptait et qui méritait d'être protégé._

 _Je sais que je n'ai pas été souvent là, que je n'étais peut-être pas le grand frère dont tu avais toujours rêvé et que je ne montrais pas toujours ce que je ressentais, mais, Clint, je t'aime et je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je n'ai pas fait pour toi._

 _J'espère que la chance te sourira enfin, que tu rencontreras quelqu'un de bien, que tu fonderas un famille qui c'est ? J'espère que tu trouveras des gens sur qui tu pourras compter, vraiment._

 _Je veux que tu sois heureux et pour moi, pour papa, pour maman, je t'interdis d'être malheureux. Tu mérites le bonheur, petit frère._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Barney._

 _._

Son coeur se serra. La boule dans sa gorge se fit plus grosse. Il referma le cahier et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Il ne voulait pas lui pardonner parce qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Clint avait eu le grand frère dont il avait toujours rêvé, il avait été protégé assez et savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Il n'y avait pas de faille entre eux, ils étaient comme ils étaient mais c'était tout ce qu'avait toujours voulu Clint.

Mais quand il se retourna, il tomba sur Cley. Et ce stupide ours en peluche avait encore son odeur. Alors pour la première fois depuis des mois, Clint pleura.

Tout partait en cacahuète dans sa vie. Et son grand frère lui manquait.

.

Mardi 13 décembre.

Extérioriser

Découvrir les cadeaux de Pietro.

Faire une liste des cadeaux de Noël.

Avenir

Le crush de Tony

X Ranger les cartons.

.

 **OKEY ! Déjà, bonsoir x) ensuite, désolée... J'avais prévenu dans le dernier chapitre que de je n'arrivais vraiment pas à écrire des choses joyeuses et je crois que vous en avez la preuve ultime maintenant. Je ne pense pas que je vais réécrire quelque chose d'aussi triste que cette lettre (j'avais des frissons en la relisant, je n'avais pas conscience que c'était triste à ce point en l'écrivant ^^' ) mais je ne peux rien promettre !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plu et qu'il vous donnera l'envie de continuer tout de même :3 désolée pour les fautes si j'en ai laissé et voilà ! Je ne vois pas quoi rajouter de plus alors je vais juste ne rien dire de plus x)**

 **nagron : Merci pour ta review ! Tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir ! ** Laura réagit comme elle peut je suppose mais oui, je pense qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui depuis un petit moment. Elle n'avait plus envie de vivre cette histoire et que malheureusement, elle s'y prend mal pour quitter Clint. Après, je suppose que ça peut s'arranger, non ? :') J'ai hésité avec Pietro pour le soir, mais ça me paraissait mieux que ce soit Nat', c'est sa meilleure amie après tout ! x) Alors pour Sue, ce n'est pas du tout Pietro ^^ Clint écrivait à Sue au début de sa relation avec Laura, il n'avait donc encore jamais rencontré Pietro :) mais si tu veux un indice : tu as raison en disant que ce n'est pas une femme :3 Encore merci pour ta review ! ****

 **Oliverkriss : C'est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer comme sentiment, Clint bloqué entre ce qu'il veut extérioriser et ce qu'il ressent sur le moment. Ca me rassure tellement d'avoir réussi T_T Les enfants, c'est toujours les rayons de soleil :') les autres, c'est une autre histoire. Pietro surtout, effectivement xD On verra comment les Avengers arrivent à gérer aussi, niveau coeurs brisés et souffrances, ils sont pas mal non plus il faut dire ^^ mais ils sont une vraie famille maintenant, j'en suis persuadée :) J'espère qu tu n'as pas trouvé ce chapitre trop triste par rapport au précédent ^^"" En tout cas, je te dis tout simplement un ENORME MERCI pour ta review et pour ton soutient depuis le début :3**

 **Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne journée et je vous dis au prochain chapitre !**


	14. 14 décembre

Mercredi 14 décembre.

Cadeaux de Pietro !

Faire la liste des cadeaux de Noël.

Avenir.

Caser les cartons dans un coin de la chambre.

Extérioriser

Appeler les enfants.

Le crush de Tony.

.

Il ne dormait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait essayé mais si ce n'était pas une image de son frère qui le ramenait au monde normal, c'était l'odeur de cet ours en peluche. Il n'avait pas envie de la ranger, il avait l'impression que s'il faisait ça, il abandonnait son frère une seconde fois.

Il n'avait plus envie de ressentir ça, cette impression d'avoir été le pire frère de l'univers, essayant d'oublier le passé, essayant d'oublier qu'il avait eu un frère un jour.

Il n'avait pas envie de raconter tout cela à quelqu'un, il voulait juste tout garder pour lui. Son frère était la seule personne qui avait réellement compté pour lui quand il était enfant. C'était son frère. Personne n'avait le droit de le lui prendre. Sauf qu'il n'était plus là maintenant. Qu'il n'avait pas compris, qu'il n'avait pas vu. Barney avait bien caché tout ça, toutes les emmerdes qu'il avait. Il voulait protéger son frère de ce genre d'affaire. Il avait réussi, tellement que Clint avait fini par entrer dans les Avengers.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un miaulement perçant derrière sa porte. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter son lit. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter ses souvenirs tout simplement. Il était comme dans un cocon de nostalgie aussi plaisant que douloureux.

Mais Lucky se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Clint fronça les sourcils, le chat avait bien compris que ce n'était plus dans cette chambre-ci qu'il devait dormir et il avait encore plus compris que ce n'était plus Clint qui lui donnerait la moindre croquette.

L'archer soupira, hésita encore quelques secondes mais finit par se lever. En sortant de sa chambre, le chat le regarda dans les yeux, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lucky ? »

Le chat prit alors la direction des escaliers. Clint le suivit en trainant un peu les pieds, il était quand même 2h30 du matin. Ce chat aurait pu appeler Tony pour lui remplir sa gamelle. L'ingénieur était de toute façon dans son atelier.

Mais le chat ne s'arrêta pas à son pot de nourriture, encore plein d'ailleurs et continua jusqu'au salon où se trouvait une boule de plaid. Lucky alla vers elle et se jeta dans les bras de son maitre.

Clint soupira, les jumeaux s'étaient postés juste devant la baie vitrée, regardant le jardin. L'archer ne bougea pas pendant un instant, avant de sursauter en voyant un éclair s'abattre tout juste dans le jardin, et le bruit du ciel se déchirant qui suivit juste après finit de l'achever.

L'orage et lui n'étaient pas vraiment copains mais quand on a des enfants, les peurs se surmontent bien plus facilement. Il se souvenait quand Cooper était petit, Laura était encore enceinte de Lila à ce moment-là. Clint avait entendu l'orage de loin et avait décidé de vérifier si toutes les portes étaient bien fermées, tout comme les fenêtres. C'est dans la cuisine qu'il avait trouvé le petit garçon, sous la table, grelottant. Clint avait eu envie de retourner le plus vite possible dans sa chambre où il se sentait un minimum en sécurité, mais la peur de son fils avait été plus forte. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit sous la table avec lui, emmitouflés dans des plaids qu'il avait ramené et avec du chocolat chaud. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, ils n'avaient même pas compris que l'orage était parti depuis bien longtemps.

« -Ca grondait depuis une demie heure. »

Wanda.

« -Vous admirez les éclairs. »

« -On combat nos peurs. »

L'archer venait de voir qu'effectivement, les plaids tremblaient doucement.

« -Pourquoi vous faites ça ? C'est normal d'avoir peur. »

Il était sûr d'avoir dit ça à Pietro en plus, mais celui-ci était juste silencieux depuis tout à l'heure.

« -On sait, mais on en a trop. »

Clint vint s'accroupir devant les jumeaux. Les deux fixaient le jardin, un autre éclair frappa mais bien plus loin cette fois-ci.

« -On n'en a jamais assez. Regardez-moi. »

Seule Wanda réagit, Pietro était encore figé.

« -La peur, ça nous rend humain. Allez dans vos chambres, avec les volets vous n'allez plus rien voir. »

« -C'est pas ça. -Wanda soupira- On a peur, on veut combattre cette peur mais c'est surtout qu'on a jamais vu. »

Clint fronça les sourcils et la brune reprit :

« -En Sokovie, on ne sentait pas l'orage arriver et on se réfugiait toujours là où on trouvait quelque chose d'assez grand pour nous deux. On l'a toujours fui parce qu'on savait qu'on pouvait mourir à cause des éclairs. On se met ici aujourd'hui parce qu'on a jamais eu l'occasion de savoir si on en avait peur dans un endroit où on se sentait en sécurité. »

« -Apparemment, c'est encore trop ancrer en vous. »

L'archer comprenait au fond, c'était comme s'ils essayaient de refaire leur enfance maintenant qu'ils en avaient réellement l'occasion mais ce n'était pas forcément la bonne solution. Ils avaient eu un passé, une enfance pas comme les autres mais ils ne devaient pas la refaire, ils devaient essayé de l'accepter et de se construire avec. Clint le savait plus que quiconque. Lui avait essayé de cacher tout ça mais il n'avait jamais réussi à la fuir, alors il avait réussi à se construire sur ces bases.

Clint se leva, il voyait que les jumeaux iraient jusqu'à la fin de cet orage alors autant qu'ils associent ça à quelque chose de bien. Il fit du chocolat chaud, langage international. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que cela pour le moment, mais il savait qu'il le faisait pour la bonne cause.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, il alla déposer le plateau en face des Maximoff. Wanda sourit en coin en prenant une tasse. Clint voyait les étoiles dans ses yeux et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Le problème maintenant, c'était de faire revenir Pietro à la réalité.

Il essaya de l'appeler, en vain alors il prit la main du plus jeune. Le blond posa son regard sur Clint, qui lui fit un sourire en coin.

« -Bienvenu sur Terre. »

Pietro bloqua encore quelques instants, avant de sentir l'odeur du chocolat. Il posa les yeux sur le mug qui lui était destiné, il ne le prit pas. Il sentait encore la main de Clint dans la sienne. Le blond se demanda si l'archer le faisait exprès ou qu'il avait oublié. Il ne le saurait peut-être jamais mais pour le moment, le jumeau n'avait pas envie de bouger d'un centimètre. Sentir Clint à côté de lui, sentir Wanda emmitouflée avec lui, sentir son chat dormir tranquillement sur son bras libre, c'était un peu comme le paradis pour lui. C'était comme s'il venait de trouver la formule mathématique qui débouchait sur son bonheur.

Son coeur se serra, parce qu'il venait vraiment de comprendre ce qui était important pour lui : Wanda et Clint. Oui, Clint aussi. Cet homme qui l'avait fui pendant près de deux mois. Cet homme qui avait eu du mal à le regarder en face malgré les nombreuses vannes qu'il lui faisait. Cet homme qui avait décidé de se rapprocher de lui, de le comprendre. C'était peut-être tout ce qui lui fallait pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. C'était peut-être tout ce qu'il avait demandé depuis bien longtemps, sans même que Clint ne s'en rende compte.

Non, sans même que l'archer ne s'en rende compte, Pietro était tombé amoureux de lui. C'était con, c'était même complètement stupide. Quand il l'avait vu, il l'avait détesté pour ce côté autoritaire qu'il avait sur le visage. Quand il l'avait vu, il l'avait aimé pour la présence qu'il dégageait. Il avait eu envie de se rapprocher de lui, de se faire remarquer par lui. Mais ça, il n'aurait jamais pu lui avouer durant leur jeu.

Chaque jour depuis lors, il tombait un peu plus amoureux de Clint et ça avait été une torture. Il ne pouvait le dire à personne, même pas à Wanda. Il la connaissait, elle lui dirait de tenter le tout pour le tout. De tout dire à l'archer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait laisser faire les choses. Il ne voulait forcer personne à l'aimer. Il ne voulait pas que Clint tombe amoureux de lui parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui.

L'amour c'était nul. Il en souffrait souvent. Il avait le coeur qui se serrait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'il ressentait. Mais l'amour, ce n'était pas une obligation. Si Clint ne l'aimait pas, il aurait mal. Mais pour rien au monde il voudrait que Clint se force. Il laissait aller les choses, et on verrait après.

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, tous les trois, à regarder le ciel sombre. Les éclairs avaient disparus depuis longtemps mais personne ne bougeait, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient tous les trois compris qu'ils étaient bien comme ça.

Wanda avait fermé les yeux et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait vu la main de Clint sur celle de Pietro. Elle avait bien vu que son frère n'avait rien fait pour retirer cette main. Elle se doutait depuis un moment que son jumeau avait un faible pour l'archer, même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé. Pas ouvertement. Mais elle savait. Pietro n'était pas le plus discret.

Elle savait que son frère n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de ressentir autre chose que de la haine. Le simple fait de voir les changements qui opéraient en lui quand il était avec Clint était une preuve. Et elle avait peur. Pietro était bien plus fragile qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Il n'avait jamais aimé avant et c'était tout nouveau. Elle avait peur que cette première expérience ne lui brise le coeur. Elle avait peur qu'il ne puisse pas s'en remettre.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas en parler avec elle. Elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait avec ses sentiments. Elle voudrait juste lui en parler avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

Le chat bailla, se leva et fit un tour sur lui-même pour reprendre une position encore plus confortable. Mais personne ne bougea pour autant.

Clint fixait un point dans le jardin. Il n'avait pas oublié sa main sur celle de Pietro. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était là. Il était un peu comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il faisait pour le moment. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas s'il devait retirer sa main, si elle gênait vraiment ou si au contraire il devait juste la laisser là où elle était, sur celle de Pietro parce que tout était calme, tout était tranquille et que tout semblait bien. Tout semblait avoir sa place là où elle était. C'était peut-être cela qui troublait le plus l'archer.

Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit à propos de Pietro lui revint en mémoire, tout ce qu'il avait pensé à propos de son cadet. Il ne s'était jamais rapproché d'une personne aussi vite, et autant. Il ne savait pas trop comment c'était possible, comme si maintenant il était libéré d'un poids. Que maintenant il pouvait parler à Pietro en toute simplicité et qu'il en profitait, parce que tout semblait facile avec lui. C'était ce que Cooper avait dit et c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment. Tout semblait si simple avec le blond que cela en devenait de plus en plus déconcertant. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Parce que les paroles de Laura revenaient par la même occasion. Et une partie de lui n'avait pas envie de lui donner raison, mais l'autre partie de lui ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de parler avec Pietro.

Il avait passé tant de temps à le fuir parce qu'il était rongé par la culpabilité. Cette putain de culpabilité. Parce que c'était à cause de lui que Pietro était mort durant un moment, c'était à cause de lui que Wanda avait passé les pires moments de sa vie et c'était à cause de lui que Pietro aurait ces cicatrices. Il ne les avait jamais vues, et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça, mais il pouvait les deviner. Il pouvait savoir qu'elles étaient là, quel était l'endroit exacte où elles étaient. Parce que Pietro avait toujours ce tic de les toucher, de toucher les endroits où sa chair s'était déchirée, juste pour vérifier que le tissus les recouvrait bien et que personne ne pouvait les voir.

Clint s'en voulait de ça. Même si Pietro lui souriait, lui disait que ce n'était pas grave puisqu'il était en vie au final. C'était des blessures de guerre non ?

Pas vraiment. Pas pour Clint. C'était celles d'un sacrifice. Un sacrifice qui n'aurait jamais dû traverser l'esprit de Pietro.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu vraiment lui parler au début, quand il était revenu de l'hôpital, parce qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir fait ça. Il lui en voulait d'avoir été si idiot. Clint s'en voulait d'avoir pu être le sujet de cette idiotie. Clint s'en voulait à en mourir. Et chaque fois qu'il voyait Pietro, il voyait les balles qui le transperçaient. Il entendait cette phrase, en boucle : « Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ? ». Il voyait son corps tomber sur le sol. Il voyait ce regard vide. Ca le pétrifiait. Ca lui avait fait faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines, même quand Pietro était revenu. Il avait eu l'impression de parler à un fantôme au début, comme si son cauchemar se prolongeait même dans la réalité. Il avait mis du temps avant d'accepter qu ce n'était pas son esprit qui ramenait Pietro mais qu'il était bien là.

Et cette main sur la sienne le prouvait bien. Il n'osait pas forcément toucher les gens, il n'était pas si tactile que ça. Avec Pietro, c'était encore plus dur. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait le traverser, qu'il allait se rendre compte que tout ça, c'était juste dans sa tête. Sauf que cette main ne bougeait pas, elle ne semblait même pas vouloir bouger de là.

Son coeur se serra, il se sentait bien mais il se sentait coupable surtout. Parce que tout ça le déstabilisait, parce que tous ces événements n'avaient plus ni queue ni tête et que penser à Pietro était la dernière chose qu'il devrait faire. Il était en plein divorce et c'était déjà assez compliqué pour qu'il se rajoute en plus Pietro...

Il se leva brusquement, ne jeta pas un regard pour les jumeaux et partit rapidement vers sa chambre. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de penser à tout ça. Il avait le divorce, les enfants, la nostalgie qui revenait de plus en plus et maintenant, il faudrait qu'il gère en plus cet idiot ? C'était un idiot. Pietro était un idiot. Et il n'avait pas le droit de s'immiscer dans ses pensées de la sorte.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Clint se jeta dans son lit. Il prit une bonne bouffée d'air et Cley. Quel idiot ! Le brun ferma les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Il avait l'impression de ressentir toutes les émotions du monde en même temps, un chaos total lui faisait tourner la tête. Il avait mal au crâne, il était fatigué et il ne voulait plus penser à rien.

.

Il avait fini par s'endormir apparemment. Il n'avait plus souvenir d'être tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Ce n'était pas le plus important de toute manière, il avait bien trop de sommeil à rattraper.

A quoi pensait-il avant de s'endormir ? Une partie de lui aurait voulu oublier ça, l'autre voulait que ça soit marquer au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Sa tête tournait à nouveau, pourquoi fallait-il que tout ça soit si compliqué ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense toujours à plein de choses en même temps et que tout arrive en même temps surtout ? Il y a encore deux semaines il vivait dans sa ferme entouré de sa femme et de ses enfants, qu'est-ce qui avait foiré ?

Peut-être que Laura avait raison, il y avait eu du changement après la bataille de Sokovie, même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaitre. Il avait dû changer, c'était évident. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour que Laura le quitte. Il avait dû changer, c'était lui le problème. Elle avait raison.

Peut-être que Natasha avait raison elle aussi, il ne restait que pour les enfants. Il avait changé, tout le monde avait dû le sentir et c'était forcément quelque chose dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait toujours le don de comprendre longtemps après les sentiments qu'il ressentait, déformation professionnel très certainement. Alors peut-être qu'il mettait simplement du temps à comprendre qu'il n'aimait plus Laura, et qu'elle l'avait compris avant lui.

Sa tête le tournait, encore. Il fermait les yeux en espérant que ça passe. Quelle heure était-il ? Tout le monde s'en foutait.

.

Son mal de crâne était parti quand il se réveilla. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ce qui le tracassait avant de faire tourner une nouvelle fois sa tête. Il se leva directement, en bougeant ça ira peut-être mieux aussi. Il regarda son réveil : 15h45. Et personne n'avait pensé à le réveiller ?

Il soupira, le mal était fait de toute manière. Et au moins en dormant, il ne pensait plus à rien. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Il regarda son lit et dû se résoudre à ne pas aller se recoucher.

C'était dur. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire c'était de se recoucher et de se rendormir encore.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il se retourna vers elle, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas Pietro. Il avait peur que ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir crée une gêne. Il ne savait quelle partie pourrait créer cette gêne d'ailleurs : le fait qu'il lui tenait la main ou le fait qu'il soit parti brusquement ?

Il s'ordonna intérieurement de la fermer et d'arrêter de penser.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Natasha, les bras croisés et le regard plein de sous entendu.

« -Pas de sermon, maman. J'ai encore la tête dans les vappes. »

La rousse sourit en coin.

« -Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'engueule ? Pour t'être levé à 2h du matin ou pour avoir laissé les jumeaux débarrasser ton déjeuner improvisé ? »

Clint se rassit dans son lit, il aurait mieux fait de se rendormir finalement.

« -Dis moi tout de suite ce qui ne va pas parce que c'est pas en partant en courant que ça va aller mieux ! Je croyais que tu savais qu'on était là ! Tu me l'as dis toi-même ! »

« -Je le sais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? »

« -Tu vas mal, Clint. Et c'est pour quelque chose alors tu vas me dire directement pourquoi, parce que tu vas finir par même plus avoir la force d'écrire tes putains de lettres ! »

« -TAIS-TOI. Tais-toi Nat'. J'en peux plus, ok ? Il y a tout qui arrive d'un coup, il y a toutes ces sensations, ces émotions qui sont en vrac et qui tournent encore et encore dans ma tête. Il y a tout qui se mélange et je ne sais même plus où j'en suis. Je vais pas supporter qu'en plus de ça tu m'engueules pour quelque chose que je comprend pas moi-même. »

Natasha ne répondit rien, parce qu'elle savait que c'était la vérité. Que c'était ce qu'il ressentait. C'était horrible dans un sens. Parce que tout l'énervait par rapport à Clint. Tout. Ce divorce qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, cette déprime qui revenait à grand pas, cette tête qu'il faisait quand il était paumé. Tout l'énervait parce qu'il ne montrait presque jamais ses sentiments, qu'il ne les exprimait pas et qu'il parlait encore moins de ses pensées. Tout l'énervait parce que tout était injuste, parce que son meilleur ami ne méritait pas ça et qu'elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui.

« -T'avais raison tu sais ? »

Elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui, quand il recommença à parler.

« -Je crois que je ne ressentais plus rien pour Laura depuis longtemps mais qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui s'en était aperçu. Et peut-être les enfants. J'en sais rien. »

« -Peut-être que toi aussi mais que tu ne voulais pas te l'avouer. »

Clint sourit en coin, un sourire triste.

« -J'en sais rien, c'est toujours flou ce genre de chose. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les sentiments, encore moins quand ça implique une autre personne... J'avais pas envie de la faire souffrir tu sais ? Je savais même pas ce que je pensais. »

« -Tu n'es pas le seul fautif. Tu ne ressentais peut-être plus rien mais elle n'avait pas à te jeter dehors de cette manière. Encore moins sans t'en dire la vraie raison. »

« -Sa vraie raison c'est Pietro. »

« -Et la tienne ? »

Sa tête commençait doucement à lui lancer des piques. Clint ferma les yeux.

« -J'ai pas de vraie raison. Je n'en ai pas pour la quitter et je n'en ai pas pour rester. Je suis toujours aussi paumé. »

Natasha passa sa main dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

« -Pourquoi t'étais en bas cette nuit ? Avec les jumeaux en plus ? »

« -Le chat m'a réveillé et il m'a conduit jusqu'à eux. Ils regardaient les éclairs. »

« -Le chat ? »

« -Oui, le chat. En plus d'être mignon, il est maléfique. »

« -Je suis sûre que tu ne dormais même pas. »

« -Pas vraiment. J'ai retrouvé Cley. »

Clint désigna l'ours en peluche. Natasha l'attrapa et le regarda. Elle sourit en coin.

« -Le fameux Cley. »

« -J'avais oublié que je l'avais gardé. Je devrais le donner à Cooper, maintenant qu'il n'a plus le sien. »

« -Tu en as envie ? »

« -Je ne sais même pas. J'aimerai pouvoir le lui donner pour qu'il en ait toujours un mais c'est plus compliqué que ça... »

« -Laisse Cley ici. Tu rachèteras un ours à Cooper, il ne demande pas à ce qu'il ait une valeur sentimentale dès le début. »

Clint acquiesça, il savait que toute cette conversation ne rimait à rien. A quoi bon parler de Cley ? Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, Cley avait fini son parcours dans une boite en carton pour que l'archer l'oublie. Clint se disait que ça ne servait plus à rien de s'attacher aux choses.

« -Tu vas sortir de ta chambre un jour ? »

« -J'aimerais te répondre non. »

Il n'avait pas envie de recroiser Pietro, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il s'était enfui comme un voleur sans rien dire. Qu'il avait laissé les deux jumeaux seuls dans le salon sans aucune explication. Il n'y avait pas d'explications à donner non plus, Clint était un crétin fini, ça ne changerait plus. Mais il savait au fond qu'il leur devait au moins des excuses.

Natasha se leva après avoir tapoté son épaule en signe de compassion. C'était tellement facile avec elle parce qu'elle donnait toujours l'impression de lire dans les pensées, de savoir mieux que soi-même ce qu'on était et ce qu'on ressentait. C'était peut-être ça son super pouvoir.

Clint soupira et se leva, il pourra peut-être proposer un café à Wanda et Pietro et s'excuser autour d'une boite de chocolat. Ca paraissait tellement plus facile comme ça.

Clint descendit à la suite de sa meilleure amie qui le laissa dès qu'elle aperçut Bruce. Celui-ci sourit grandement en lui demandant comment elle avait trouvé le livre qu'il lui avait prêté. La rousse en avait parlé à Clint, c'était un livre sur l'univers et son destin de Hawking. Ennuyeux pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait rien à faire mais passionnant pour quelqu'un qui s'intéressait un minimum à la question. Natasha avait fait l'effort de se plonger dans ce pavé et en était ressortie ravie, se découvrant une nouvelle passion.

L'archer la regardait s'éloigner tandis qu'il s'avançait petit à petit vers le salon. Il avait remarqué que Wanda était plongée dans un livre pendant que son frère avait l'air de jouer avec ses doigts tellement l'inactivité l'ennuyait. Au moins, l'archer pouvait dire que les coïncidences faisaient bien les choses même s'il aurait voulu reculer le moment fatidique de leur parler jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

Clint s'approcha, incertain, mais il se disait qu'il pourrait commencer directement avec une blague, ça pourrait détendre l'atmosphère, au moins un peu. Il arriva derrière Pietro et lui souffla simplement :

« -Si tu veux, je t'apporte ton hochet. »

Pietro tourna la tête vers Clint mais il n'avait pas le sourire en coin qui le caractérisait si bien. L'archer fut surpris par la mine du plus jeune, il semblait avoir réfléchi toute la nuit sur les questions philosophiques les plus complexes. Ou avoir fait le point sur sa vie...

« -Okey, je t'accorde ce point-là. »

Mais le seul sourire que Clint vit sur le visage du jumeau était un sourire qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais voir de sa vie.

Il se posta juste devant les jumeaux, s'asseyant également à la table. Pietro le regardait avec tant d'interrogations dans le regard mais un sourire si vide sur les lèvres. Wanda, quant à elle, faisait mine de lire tout en prêtant une oreille attentive à ce que Clint pouvait dire à son frère. Elle était aux aguets.

« -Je voulais m'excuser, pour cette nuit. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser comme ça. »

« -C'est pas grave. »

Wanda leva le regard vers Pietro en l'entendant dire cela. C'était tellement brusque que Clint n'eut aucune peine à comprendre que c'était un mensonge. Qu'il s'était surtout passé quelque chose après son départ.

« -Ne mens pas Pietro. J'ai été horrible et je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai été un sombre crétin et je n'ai même pas d'excuses valables à fournir. »

« -Il était tard et tu as certainement dû penser à plein de choses différentes. Ce n'est pas comme si tout était calme dans ta vie ces derniers temps. »

Clint vit le petit mouvement crispé de sa soeur. Pourtant elle avait essayé de se replonger dans la lecture de son livre.

« -Je te l'accorde mais ça n'excuse pas tout. »

« -Si. Au contraire. »

« -PIETRO ! »

Wanda s'était retournée. Elle serrait tellement son bouquin qu'on aurait dit qu'elle voulait l'arracher en deux.

« -Arrêtes de mentir ça ne trompe personne. Même pas Clint. »

« -Je te dis que je n'ai pas agi comme il fallait, que je m'en excuse. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me trouves des excuses. Si tu veux me détester, je préfère que tu me le dises directement plutôt que de me mentir comme ça. »

Pietro soupira lourdement.

« -Je ne te déteste pas. J'ai juste... été surpris que tu partes comme ça. Et... Je ne savais pas trop si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ou que j'étais juste super énervant. Alors j'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce que j'avais pu faire de mal... »

« -Rien. Pietro, tu n'as rien fait de mal et j'aimerais que tu comprennes que tu ne pourras jamais rien faire de mal. J'ai juste... -soupire- pensé à plein de choses en même temps, ça m'a bousculé et j'ai pas voulu vous faire voir ça. »

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne voulait montrer à personne. Il avait peur dans un sens que Pietro se rende compte qu'il s'était tout simplement senti bien hier soir, que c'était juste comme une pause dans sa vie qui partait en vrille pour le moment. Ca l'avait troublé et il avait peur que Pietro trouve cela bien trop déplacé. Clint était à bout et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était que ceux qui le supportaient encore ne partent.

« -Ecoutez -Clint soupira- j'ai mes torts. J'ai une liste de défauts plus longue que mon bras et ces temps-ci encore plus mais je ne veux pas que vous me tourniez le dos pour des choses aussi stupides. Alors si je fais quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous blesser, je veux que vous me le dites immédiatement. Ca ne sert à rien de prendre des gants. »

« -T'es un crétin, Clint. »

Le concerné se tourna vers Wanda. C'était direct mais il venait de dire qu'ils devaient l'être alors il ne pouvait même pas se sentir offensé.

« -Des défauts, tu en as. Tout le monde en a. Mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu es encore moins quelqu'un qu'on a envie de renier. Tu es un crétin parce que t'apitoyer sur ton sort en t'accablant de la sorte, ça ne sert à rien. Je n'ai jamais pris de gant avec toi et je ne le ferais pas mais tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil si tu penses qu'on va te regarder sans rien faire. Ce que tu as fait hier nous a tous les deux surpris, parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps on se sentait en sécurité avec quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on va t'éviter ou ne plus te parler. Tu es un crétin parce que tu as le culot de penser qu'on va t'abandonner pour si peu. Tu es un crétin parce que, des gens comme toi, on n'en croise pas à tous les coins de rue. Personne avant toi n'avait pris la peine de nous connaitre, de nous faire du chocolat chaud pour nous réconforter ou juste de nous faire confiance. Alors tu es un crétin parce que tu es comme un père pour moi et que, ça, tu ne pourras pas me l'enlever avec le simple fait d'être parti parce que tu te sentais mal. »

Clint n'avait pas bougé, il l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Elle non plus n'avait pas bougé. Elle était restée neutre jusqu'au bout, sauf que sa voix à la fin avait changé. C'était presque imperceptible mais c'était là, un soupçon de tristesse. Et Clint se sentait honteux d'avoir pu penser qu'il les perdrait à cause de ça.

Wanda finit par se lever sans rien dire et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Elle avait besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air. Parce que tout ça n'était pas possible. Elle savait que Pietro appréciait énormément Clint, et c'était presque un jeu pour elle de le pousser vers lui mais elle n'avait pas pris réellement conscience que les sentiments de son frère pour l'archer avaient dépassé le stade de l'amitié depuis un bon moment. Après que Clint ne soit partir, elle avait senti un changement chez Pietro. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre mais c'était comme si quelque chose s'était éteint en lui. Elle n'avait pas pu garder cette information pour elle seule et avait posé la question directement à son frère. Il lui avait souri comme si de rien n'était mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait mis une demie heure à le faire craquer, une demie heure à essayer d'extirper la vérité à Pietro.

Alors ça la tuait de voir ça, de voir son frère tout faire pour essayer de rendre heureux Clint et voir ce dernier se trouver des excuses pour aller mal.

Elle n'avait pas menti, il était devenu comme un père pour elle. Tous ces gestes protecteurs qu'il avait envers elle, toutes ces choses qu'il faisait pour que tout aille bien. Elle voyait comment il agissait avec les autres Avengers, il suffisait de voir ce qu'il avait dit à Tony. Il lui avait demandé d'essayer de retirer ses cauchemars. Elle avait souri, parce qu'elle était honorée de savoir que l'ingénieur lui faisait confiance à ce point. Et c'était grâce à Clint au fond. Alors elle détestait le fait qu'il se dénigre de la sorte, mais elle détestait encore plus le fait qu'il faisait souffrir Pietro par la même occasion.

Pietro regardait sa soeur partir, il avait hésité à la rejoindre pour être franc. La voir déboussolée de la sorte était quelque chose de rare et il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule parfois et cette fois-ci en faisait parti.

Il se tourna vers Clint qui regardait également Wanda, un air triste sur le visage. Comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose tout à coup. Pietro gardait le silence. Tranquillement. Pour ne pas briser la chaine de pensées qui devait certainement se créer dans la tête du plus vieux.

« -Pietro ! Clint ! Il fallait justement que je vous vois ! »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent à la vitesse de la lumière vers le Captain, tout sourire. Tony le suivait de près, l'air beaucoup moins réjoui que le leader et surtout des cernes encore plus visibles que d'habitude sous les yeux. La vérité c'était que l'ingénieur avait demandé de l'aide à Wanda mais il lui avait simplement demandé d'attendre qu'il soit prêt. Il ne l'était pas encore, il n'était pas encore prêt mentalement à ce que quelqu'un voit ce qu'il gardait au plus profond de son être. Il avait peur qu'elle ne voit tout.

Tony s'assit juste à côté de Pietro tandis que Steve préférait rester debout certainement trop d'énergie à dépenser.

« -Je sais que je préviens tard mais je n'ai reçu les informations que ce matin. Il y a une mission demain et j'aimerais vous envoyer tous les trois dessus. »

Les trois acquiescèrent, même Tony qui était déjà au courant. Il savait plus ou moins ce qu'il devait faire mais le Captain avait insisté pour être au complet avant de pouvoir lui donner plus amples informations.

« -Ce sont de simples informations à récupérer. Puisque la dernière mission a été un fiasco, on s'est penché sur les fuites qu'il pouvait y avoir. On a besoin de s'infiltrer dans les locaux d'Hydra pour télécharger leur fichier et mettre la main sur les éventuels taupes qu'ils possèdent dans nos services. »

« -Laisse moi deviner : je suis celui qui télécharge ? »

« -Bravo Tony, on devrait t'appeler Sherlock. »

L'ingénieur sourit en coin, Steve avait appris l'ironie et le sarcasme à ses côtés. Il apprenait si vite...

« -C'est une mission qui demande de la discrétion donc Tony tu es interdit d'armure. »

« -Quoi ? Mais- »

« -C'est pour ça que je met Pietro et Clint à tes côtés. Clint couvrira tes arrières pendant que Pietro fera le tour du bâtiment grâce à sa vitesse pour prévenir d'éventuelles menaces. »

Les deux gardes du corps de Tony acquiescèrent alors que ce dernier devait encore digérer le fait qu'il ne pourrait se défendre avec littéralement rien.

« -Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, c'est un bâtiment plus reculé et qu'Hydra utilise de façon réduite. Les soldats sont peu présents d'après nos sources. C'est pour ça que la discrétion est de mise, il est préférable que personne ne sache qu'on s'est introduit dans leurs locaux. »

« -Pourquoi tu n'envoies pas seulement Clint et Pietro dans ce cas-là ? Ils ne sont pas plus bêtes que moi pour télécharger des fichiers ! »

« -Parce que ce ne sont pas de simples fichiers. Il faut craquer le mot de passe ainsi qu'une application qui peut bloquer l'ordinateur si elle détecte une intrusion trop violente dans ses serveurs. J'y serais allé moi-même si c'était si simple. »

Tony soupira. Il devrait bosser toute la nuit pour essayer de trouver un moyen de contrer cette application. Steve ne savait pas ce qu'il lui demandait vraiment. C'était un génie, certes mais il avait des limites. Tony décida d'ailleurs d'aller travailler dans son atelier directement pendant que Steve expliquait la tactique d'intrusion dans les bâtiments, détaillant tout point par point. Clint avait l'habitude de cette manière de faire, il était presque né dedans. Il avait d'ailleurs facilement mémoriser les plans des bâtiments. Il jetait surtout des regards à Pietro. Celui-ci écoutait attentivement les instructions de Steve, en essayant de tout mémoriser. Lui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, il avait toujours été un électron libre et ce n'était pas les deux-trois missions qu'il avait fait pour le moment qui allaient réellement l'aider. Mais il s'accrochait, c'était ce que Clint appréciait le plus chez lui.

Après ce cours magistral sur les tactiques à adopter, les Avengers se rejoignirent dans le salon pour manger les pizzas rapidement commander. Personnes n'avaient vraiment la motivation de cuisiner et tout le monde crevait de faim. La solution la plus rapide était les pizzas.

Ils avaient parlé d'un peu de tout, avec tout le monde. Clint aimait énormément ce genre d'atmosphère, il regretta simplement de ne pas avoir pu parler aux jumeaux durant cette soirée. Wanda s'était assise assez loin de lui et Pietro l'avait suivie. Après la conversation de tout à l'heure, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'en faire, qu'ils ne partiraient pas mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour arrêter de s'inquiéter, pour tout d'ailleurs.

« -Steve m'a dit pour ta mission demain. Tu crois que ça va aller ? »

Clint haussa les épaules en attrapant une part de la pizza de Natasha.

« -Selon lui, ça devrait être du gâteau. »

« -Selon lui. Mais selon toi ? »

« -J'en sais rien. C'est le genre de mission-routine. »

« -Mais tu t'inquiètes en sachant que Pietro est dans les parages. »

Le silence de son meilleur ami ne fit que confirmer les doutes de Natasha. Elle soupira.

« -Tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire. Il est grand, c'est un adulte et il sait se battre, autant pour se défendre que pour défendre les autres. »

« -C'est justement ce qui me fait peur. »

« -Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? »

Les épaules de l'archer s'affaissèrent. Pourquoi le connaissait-elle si bien ?

« -Parfois. Ces temps-ci, c'est surtout des micro-nuits sans rêves. Je suis crevé. »

« -Elle remonte à quand ta dernière vraie nuit ? »

« -Il me semble que j'avais 10ans. »

« -D'accord, je vais reformuler : elle remonte à quand la dernière nuit où tu as rêvé ? »

Clint réfléchit et baissa la tête quand il trouva la réponse. Il passa sa main dans sa nuque et posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur Natasha.

« -C'était quand Pietro est resté dormir avec moi. »

La rousse dut se faire violence pour ne pas sourire. Elle continua d'ailleurs en gardant le visage le plus neutre possible.

« -Et les enfants ? »

« -Ne me fais pas culpabiliser. »

« -Non, c'était une simple question. »

« -Mon sommeil était assez léger en réalité... -il soupira- J'ai ''rêvé'' qu'on me retirait les enfants définitivement et que je ne pouvais plus les voir. J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à les regarder, une dernière fois. Juste au cas où. »

« -Et avec Pietro du coup ? »

« -J'en sais rien. Je ne pensais pas encore au départ des enfants et je pense qu'en sentant qu'il était à côté de moi, mon inconscient ne pouvait pas me mettre en tête qu'il était mort. J'ai pas envie que tout ça recommence Nat'. »

« -Je sais. »

L'archer n'avait plus envie de parler de ça, Natasha l'avait bien compris. Mais elle savait surtout qu'il avait encore besoin de se rassurer et il ne pouvait le faire qu'en parlant au concerné. L'archer n'en avait certainement pas conscience, pas réellement mais son corps parlait pour lui. Les coups d'oeil qu'il lançait n'étaient pas anodin. Et ceux que Wanda lançait ne l'étaient pas plus.

La jumelle regardait l'espionne, celle-ci le comprit très vite et elle comprit bien plus vite qu'il faudrait qu'elles parlent toutes les deux.

Pour l'heure, l'archer décida d'aller se coucher dès le repas finit. Il avait une journée chargée le lendemain, il ne voulait pas commencer à somnoler en pleine mission.

.

Mercredi 14 décembre.

Cadeaux de Pietro !

Faire la liste des cadeaux de Noël.

Avenir.

Caser les cartons dans un coin de la chambre.

Extérioriser

Appeler les enfants.

Le crush de Tony

.

 **Bonsoiiiir ! Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :3**

 **Je voulais tout d'abord vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre ne sera là que mardi prochain, j'ai sous estimé la quantité de travail requis pour mes études et j'ai décidé de passer ma semaine à travailler pour m'avancer dans mon travail de fin d'étude. C'est-à-dire que j'aurais également moins de temps cette semaine pour écrire, ce qui justifie le retard. Je suis vraiment désolée ! :/ J'essaie de réduire au maximum les retards et pour l'instant tout se passait mais là, je ne peux pas reculer devant la puissance de mes études x)**

 **Oliverkriss : Je plaide coupable pour la tristesse de ce chapitre, désolée. Je ne sais plus comment faire pour écrire des choses joyeuses :') J'espère aussi que notre archer préféré saura se relever de tout ça, mais c'est un peu comme dans chaque rupture -il me semble-, ça se termine toujours mal et il faut du temps. Sinon, je sais où l'envoyer pour trouver du réconfort x) Un énorme merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! :3**

 **nagron : Effectivement, les raisons de Wanda d'en vouloir à Tony sont plus longues que le trajet Bruxelles-New-York mais je pense qu'elle essaye de prendre le meilleur à chaque fois. Comme une philosophie de vie, elle en a tellement bavé qu'elle n'a plus le choix que de prendre le positif parce que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle n'avancerait pas ^^ C'est toujours au moment où ça va mieux qu'on retombe sur une boite de tristesse absolu, sinon ça n'ait pas drôle. Mais dans un sens, c'était nécessaire pour Clint :3 Et bien, je dois dire que pour les points communs, j'ai seulement commencé à en voir quand j'ai lu ton commentaire. Ca peut être intéressant d'ouvrir un point de vue là-dessus, j'essaierai de ne pas l'oublier :) En tout cas, un grand MERCI pour ta review, elle m'a énormément fait plaisir :3**

 **Supercaaat : Merci pour ta review, elle me va droit au coeur :3 (sorry pour t'avoir fait pleurer du coup, pour tout avouer, je pleurais également en écrivant la fin de ce chapitre. J'irais acheter des antidépresseurs demain pour éviter de refaire ce genre de chose xD).**

 **Encore un grand merci aux personnes qui me laissent un commentaire mais également à ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction !**


	15. 15 décembre

Jeudi 15 décembre.

L'éternel cadeau de Pietro.

Trouver quoi offrir aux gens.

Penser, penser encore pour le futur.

Ranger les cartons.

Extérioriser, un jour ça sortira.

Appeler les enfants.

Trouver le crush de Tony.

Ne pas mourir en mission.

Eviter de tuer indirectement Pietro.

.

« -Non mais je veux dire : c'est nul comme nom de code. Snow. C'est le nom d'une princesse. »

Clint rit doucement. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Pietro se plaignait du nom de code imposé par Steve. "Pour rester plus discret" qu'il disait.

Il s'était levé aux aurores, juste avant le Captain en fait. Il n'avait pas pu dormir plus longtemps, il s'était réveillé en sursaut en pleine nuit en pensant aux enfants. Un autre de ses cauchemars qui n'en finissait plus. Il aurait voulu que Natasha soit là, juste pour qu'il ne rêve pas. Elle avait bien le don de le faire dormir plus longtemps, mais aussi celui de ne pas le faire rêver. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il préférait ne pas rêver que de risquer de faire des cauchemars justement.

Pietro était arrivé un quart d'heure après Steve, encore à moitié endormi mais il était levé au moins. C'est là que Steve leur avait confié leur nom de code pour la mission, ça avait eu le don de réveiller directement le plus jeune.

Ils durent y aller à peine dix minutes plus tard. La route était longue et ils n'avaient pas le droit de prendre le Quinjet. Pietro alla chercher l'ingénieur qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, planchant sur la faille de l'application en question. Celui-ci avait simplement mis un sweat à capuche noir et un training, il disait que quitte à ne pas prendre d'armure, autant s'alléger le plus possible.

Voilà donc une heure que Clint conduisait, que Pietro râlait et que Tony planchait encore sur l'application, à l'arrière.

« -Ce n'est qu'un nom de code, Pietro. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était définitif. C'est juste entre nous. »

« -Oui mais, imagine, un jour tu veux me charrier et ça sort. Si Sam passe par là, je suis foutu. »

« -Tu vas beaucoup trop loin. C'est l'histoire de quelques heures, même pas. »

« -Tu dis ça parce que ton nom de code a la classe : Eagles. »

« -Et Tony, c'est Calculator. Arrêtes donc de râler inutilement. »

« -Je ne râle pas inutilement, j'exprime le fait que je suis la tête de turc du groupe. »

« -Pauvre enfant, on t'achètera une glace en revenant pour que tu arrêtes de bouder. »

Pietro lui tira la langue, encore un point de plus pour lui. Mais ça avait eu l'avantage de faire parler le blond d'autre chose que de ce nom de code. Il avait décidé de parler de Wanda, autre sujet passionnant pour le jumeau.

« -Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle agit bizarrement, ces temps-ci ? »

« -Toi aussi. »

« -En quoi ?! »

« -Tu m'as fui toute la soirée. »

« -Je voulais juste... -soupire- c'est rien. Je ne voulais pas manger loin de Wanda et elle s'était mise le plus loin possible de toi sans que je ne comprenne vraiment. »

« -Elle m'en veut. Pour quelque chose certainement. »

Pietro se mordilla la lèvre en repensant à ce moment où il avait tout avoué à Wanda. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'en doutait mais qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé que c'était aussi profond. Alors un voile était tombé sur son regard et elle n'en avait plus reparlé jusque là. C'était ça qu'il trouvait étrange, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à l'archer, ça.

« -Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille vraiment. Elle a juste besoin de réfléchir sur certaines choses, il me semble. Elle te considère vraiment comme un père, tu sais ? »

« -Je pourrais l'être, dans un sens. »

Pietro eut un pincement au coeur en entendant ça. Il ferait mieux de se dire que c'était mieux de l'avoir comme père que de le voir comme un fantôme, loin et éloigné à cause de ce que Pietro aurait pu lui avouer.

« -Pas vraiment. Je veux dire. On aurait fait des enfants exécrables. »

« -Tu essayes de me faire passer un message ? »

Le blond rit tout en secouant la tête.

« -Non, tes enfants sont les enfants les plus adorables de la planète. C'est juste qu'on est comme on est et si on avait eu une enfance différente, tu n'aurais jamais eu la même vision de nous aujourd'hui. »

« -Je ne penses pas que ce soit aussi défini que ça. »

« -Si. On n'aurait jamais eu nos pouvoirs, on n'aurait jamais combattu avec Ultron, puis contre lui, on n'aurait jamais été des Avengers. »

« -Dites, les tourtereaux. C'est bien beau vos discours mais les bâtiments c'était deux rues plus tôt. »

Effectivement. Clint se trouvait bête d'avoir été distrait à ce point et ni lui ni Pietro n'osa prononcer une autre parole jusqu'à l'arrivée. Ils se garèrent un peu plus loin, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Hydra avait installé ses locaux en périphérie, ainsi ils pouvaient faire passer leur bâtiment comme un vrai bâtiment commercial. Plutôt astucieux.

Pietro fut de corvée éclaireur. L'oreillette dans l'oreille, le plus jeune atteignit très vite les étages concernés.

« -Il n'y a personne. Nulle part. C'est étrange non ? »

Clint et Tony se regardèrent lorsqu'ils reçurent l'information dans leur oreillette. Effectivement, c'était étrange mais ils avaient besoin de ces informations pour justement savoir ce qui était étrange. Il y avait très certainement une taupe, il fallait trouver qui.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le bâtiment et rejoignirent le plus jeune. Tony trouva la pièce tant rechercher et Clint se posta au pas de la porte pour faire le guet.

« -Il n'y a personne à l'étage non plus. »

« -Reviens vers nous. »

Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant de voir le blond juste devant lui, un air inquiet au visage.

« -Ca me perturbe qu'il n'y ait personne. »

« -Moi aussi mais pour l'instant, on suit les instructions. Comment tu avances 'Calculator' ? »

L'ingénieur ne fit même pas mine de relever la tête alors qu'il poussa un petit grognement. L'ingénieur en avait certainement encore pour un petit moment. Tant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les locaux, c'était une mission assez facile mais ce calme était justement bien trop étrange. Ils auraient dû rencontrer au moins une ou deux personnes.

« -Sur notre rapport, on devra mettre 'bâtiment vide' ? »

« -Ne parles pas trop vite, la mission n'est pas encore terminée. »

Le plus jeune fit la moue, effectivement elle n'était pas finie. Pas tant que Tony n'avait pas décrété qu'elle était finie. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le moment, c'était attendre. Pietro avait fini par entrer dans la pièce pour inspecter un peu tous les engins que possédaient l'ennemi. Clint restait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était tenu de faire le guet et même s'il n'y avait personne, la prudence était de mise.

Dix minutes passèrent. Quinze. Vingt. Tony était toujours aussi acharné sur le programme pendant que tout commençait à faire long pour les deux autres. Ne rien faire était une chose, attendre sans pouvoir rien faire en était une autre. Clint avait l'habitude de faire des attentes à rallonge quand il espionnait certaines personnes. Mais Pietro était jeune et avait également un pouvoir basé sur la vitesse et le mouvement. Il était impossible pour lui de tenir en place sur une chaise sans rien faire. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il se dépense et qu'il fasse autre chose que compter les fissures présentes dans le plafond.

Après ces vingts minutes d'attente, un bruit retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Un bruit sourd qui fit réagir les Avengers au quart de tour. Tony avait levé la tête mais s'était replongé dans son travail immédiatement après.

Clint et Pietro étaient là pour ça après tout. L'archer tenta de voir quelque chose de là où il était mais c'était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit en dehors du couloir. Pietro était déjà sorti de la pièce quand un deuxième bruit arriva.

« -Ca semble venir du bas. »

L'archer acquiesça. Il ne disait rien pour le moment, il essayait d'imaginer quel engin pouvait faire ce genre de bruit. Quelque chose de gros. Ca semblait se cogner sur les murs, au vu des bruits qui se faisaient de plus en plus répétitifs.

« -Je vais aller voir. »

« -Attends. »

Clint ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant. Pourquoi vouloir les attaquer maintenant alors que cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils étaient occupés de fouiller les fichiers de leur organisation. Ca n'avait pas de logique.

« -'Calculator', tu as bientôt fini ? »

« -Il me reste un dernier par-feu à craquer avant de pouvoir télécharger leurs fichiers sans problème. »

Parce que mine de rien, ils avaient perfectionné leurs techniques depuis la dernière fois. Tony se demandait même quel génie ils avaient engagé pour réussir un tel exploit.

Clint n'était pourtant pas satisfait de cette réponse. Cela prendrait à peu près dix minutes de plus et c'était dix minutes où l'ennemi avait le temps de monter et de créer plus de problèmes qu'il n'en faudrait.

« -Laisse moi y aller. Il faut que je le retienne en bas le temps que 'Calculator' ait fini ici. »

Ca inquiétait Clint mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que Pietro avait raison.

« -Et puis, on est toujours en communication. »

Clint n'eut pas le temps de contester quoi que ce soit que Pietro avait déjà disparu après lui avoir souri en coin. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait faire, il savait que ce n'était rien mais il s'inquiétait.

La conversation avec Natasha lui était revenue en tête. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il ne devrait même pas s'inquiéter mais c'était plus fort que lui. Comme une boule dans l'estomac qui se créait dès qu'il pensait même un peu à un combat en compagnie de Pietro. Un reste d'Ultron.

« -'Eagles'. »

« -'Snow' ? »

« -J'ai repéré la cible. C'est... énorme. »

« -Décris-la. »

« -Deux mètres. C'est une sorte de robot avec un mec à l'intérieur. Mais il a du mal à l'utiliser à cause de son énormité. »

Un robot avec un mec à l'intérieur ? De deux mètres ? C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?

« -On dirait qu'il l'utilise comme une sorte d'extension de lui. Il est à l'intérieur. »

« -Il t'a vu ? »

« -Je ne pense pas. »

Clint réfléchissait encore, ça n'avait aucun sens. Hydra faisait généralement tout pour protéger les données qu'ils avaient. L'application le prouvait bien, alors pourquoi vider les locaux et envoyer ce robot vingt minutes après leur arrivée. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

« -Il se rapproche trop, il va finir par monter. Il faut que j'essaye de le détruire. »

« -Ne bouges pas, 'Snow'. 'Cal' t'en es où ? »

Mais Tony semblait plus concentré que jamais et personne n'aurait pu le faire sortir de sa bulle de concentration. Et Pietro n'avait pas écouté. Clint se retenait de l'insulter ouvertement d'idiot, et bien pire encore, lorsqu'il l'entendit provoquer l'énorme tas de ferraille devant lui.

L'archer ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, il était bloqué dans sa position de guet. S'il y avait un robot, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qu'il pouvait y en avoir un deuxième dans les parages.

Il fallait qu'il continue de réfléchir. Pourquoi maintenant, bon sang !?

« -Il bouge comme un éléphant dans une niche. »

« -Super expression, tu comptes la ressortir un jour ? »

« -Moque toi. En attendant, c'est presque trop faci- »

Le silence soudain emplit Clint d'une inquiétude démesurée. Il s'était passé quelque chose, il s'était forcément passé quelque chose pour que Pietro ne finisse même pas son mot.

« -'Snow ? »

Rien. Toujours rien. Bordel !

« -'Eagles', on a un problème. »

Clint aurait voulu du plus profond de son âme que ce soit la voix du blond qui lui réponde mais c'était Tony qui venait d'émerger de sa bulle. L'archer se retourna.

« -Quoi ? »

« -Il n'y a pas de fichiers. »

« -QUOI !? »

Mais le père de famille n'eut pas le temps de penser à l'inexistence de ces fichiers qu'il se pétrifia en entendant le hurlement de Pietro dans son oreillette.

« -Trouve quelque chose, fouille dans tout ce putain d'ordinateur, dans ses moindres circuits s'il le faut mais il faut trouver quelque chose ! »

Tony acquiesça, sa mission était de trouver quelque chose de toute manière mais sa surprise avait pris le dessus pendant l'espace d'un instant. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Clint pour courir dans les couloirs et descendre à l'étage de ce foutu robot. Aussi gros qu'il était, il n'avait pas été dur à trouver, l'archer se cacha à l'intersection d'un couloir, dos au mur. Il entendait Pietro gémir de douleur autant dans son oreillette que dans la réalité.

C'en était trop pour Clint, il sortit de sa planque et fit face à ce monstre. Pietro n'avait pas menti sur sa hauteur mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait glacé durant des secondes qui lui semblaient interminables. C'était bien Pietro. L'ennemi avait attrapé un de ses avant-bras et le tenait suspendu par celui-ci. Vu l'angle improbable du membre, il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre que l'os avait été brisé. Pourtant le blond tentait tout de même de bouger, essayant d'atteindre le robot, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose à présent.

Clint eut le réflexe de décocher une flèche vers cet ennemi mais celle-ci se figea dans le mur. Pietro tourna la tête, à la fois surpris et inquiet. Pourquoi cet imbécile semblait-il inquiet ? L'archer secoua la tête alors que le robot attrapait l'autre bras de Pietro, dans l'unique but de le lui briser également. C'était donc ça l'objectif de ce truc ? Détruire petit à petit son adversaire ?

C'est là que Clint comprit, un peu trop tard maintenant mais il comprenait. Et il n'avait surtout pas oublié qu'il y avait un homme à l'intérieur, pour contrôler tout ça. Il attrapa une autre de ses flèches, une de celles que Tony avait soigneusement créé. Il visa et tira, sûr de lui cette fois-ci. Il était impossible qu'il ne manque une nouvelle fois sa cible ! La flèche transperça la coque en métal, le pseudo robot lâcha Pietro brusquement et décida de concentrer toute sa puissance sur l'ancien agent du SHIELD. Celui-ci sourit en coin. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait autant les flèches, au fond. Personne ne voulait vraiment croire en leur puissance et aux dégâts qu'elles pouvaient infliger. Tant pis pour lui, Clint n'allait pas pleurer.

L'archer eut le temps d'attraper le coureur par les épaules et de le tirer dans un endroit sûr avant que la flèche n'explose. Il ne remercierait jamais assez l'ingénieur de lui avoir créé des pointes en vibranium et qui explosaient par la même occasion. Il était presque impossible de résister à ça.

« -Ca va ? »

Pietro releva la tête, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Cela voulait être sincère mais les tremblements et les larmes aux yeux faisaient passer un tout autre message. C'était clair, Pietro souffrait et cela bien plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

« -'Cal', t'as trouvé quelque chose ? Il faut qu'on parte au plus vite ! »

« -Il me semble. Descendez, il me faut encore quelque secondes. »

Clint acquiesça dans le vide. Il allait attraper Pietro pour déguerpir quand il entendit du bruit venant de la carcasse du robot. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le couloir touché. Le squelette du robot était bien endommagé mais c'était maintenant l'humain à l'intérieur qui posait problème. D'ailleurs, ce dernier tira vers Clint avec une rapidité surprenante.

L'ancien agent décocha un flèche en pleine tête de son adversaire avant de se rendre compte de la vive douleur qu'il ressentait à l'oreille. Il passa sa main dessus, non il ne rêvait pas, la balle lui avait bien arraché une partie d'oreille. Il soupira fortement avant de revenir vers Pietro.

« -Tu sais marcher ? »

« -J'aurais bien voulu. »

Clint tourna la tête, la cheville du plus jeune avait enflé. Il avait dû se faire une belle entorse dans sa chute. Il n'y avait pourtant pas un instant à perdre, le brun n'avait pas du tout envie de recroiser quelqu'un. Il passa alors ses bras en dessus des jambes et des épaules du plus jeune et le souleva, avec quelques difficultés tout de même.

« -Lâche-moi ! Tu vas te bousiller le dos, je peux sautiller. »

« -Bien sûr, avec moi comme béquille. Et ça prendra plus de temps qu'il n'en faut. »

Le blond venait de terminer un long et pénible discours sur l'importance d'un dos quand Clint lui annonçait qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« -Vous partez en voyage de noce ? »

« -Tu es hilarant, 'Cal'. Ouvres-nous la porte s'il-te-plait. »

En moins de deux, la porte en verre avait volé en éclat sous le propulseur de Tony.

« -Quoi ? Les portes étaient verrouillées. Et ce n'est pas parce que Mister Igloo m'interdit de prendre ma carapace que je voyage nu. »

Clint leva les yeux au ciel et ils sortirent enfin de cet Enfer. L'archer déposa Pietro à l'arrière de la voiture et prit le volant. Tony, à l'avant, avait attrapé un gadget conçu par Bruce, spécialement pour ce genre de situation. C'était une sorte de scanner qui détectait toutes les blessures présentes sur le corps d'un agent.

« -Helen est en chemin vers le QG. Elle reçoit les informations en même temps que nous. »

Sauf que le QG était un peu trop loin au gout de Clint. Près d'une heure et demie de voiture, c'était beaucoup trop lent pour quelqu'un qui souffrait le martyre.

« -Fracture à deux endroits dans l'avant bras droit, entorse à la cheville droite, contusions multiples au niveau du dos et des hanches. Tu t'es pas raté. »

« -Ca sert à quoi d'aller en mission sans ramener des blessures de guerre ? »

Tony rit à la réplique. Clint beaucoup moins.

« -Il commence à faire de la fièvre. »

« -Je ne peux pas accélérer plus, Tony. »

« -Arrêtes-toi. »

« -Quoi ? Pas question, on perd déjà assez de temps comme ça. »

« -C'est pour en gagner que je te dis ça. Arrêtes-toi. »

Clint hésita encore un instant avant de trouver un endroit où se garer. Tony sortit en trombe de la voiture et se dirigea directement vers le coffre. Après avoir ordonné au brun de faire sortir Pietro, l'ingénieur déposa une sorte de valise à côté d'eux.

« -Ne me dis pas que- »

« -C'est exactement ce que tu crois, et si tu as une autre idée pour l'emmener plus vite, je t'écoute. »

L'archer se tut, il n'en avait pas de meilleure. Alors il regarda Tony recomposer son armure sur Pietro qui mit un temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Il eut un mouvement de panique en sentant que l'armure se refermait sur lui.

« -FRIDAY, tu m'entends ? »

« -Oui, monsieur. »

« -Tu amènes Pietro le plus vite possible au QG. Fais attention aux endroits endommagés. »

« -Oui, monsieur. »

L'armure se referma complètement sur un blond paniqué à l'idée de voyager dans cette boite de conserve et elle décolla presque immédiatement. Clint la regarda s'envoler dans le ciel, avec une boule d'appréhension dans l'estomac.

« -Il faudrait que tu te fasses soigner toi aussi. »

« -C'est rien, juste une égratignure. »

« -Un morceau est porté disparu et tu as une perte d'audition partielle de 80 % pour cette oreille, selon le scan. »

« -Laisse tomber le scan, je te dis que ça va. Il faut retourner au QG faire notre rapport maintenant. »

Tony acquiesça et décida de reprendre le volant lui-même.

.

La durée de ce trajet ne lui sembla jamais aussi long. Il était inquiet, peut-être trop d'ailleurs. Il ne savait toujours pas si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de l'avoir envoyé à bord de l'armure de Tony. Il était un peu tard pour y penser mais le visage paniqué de Pietro s'était collé à ses rétines. Il essayait pourtant de se rassurer en se disant que Tony n'aurait jamais envoyé un membre des Avengers dans une armure endommagée ou non fonctionnelle. Ca ne l'aidait pas pour autant.

Il essayait de prévoir la réaction de Wanda, elle devait être dans un état pas possible depuis qu'elle avait vu son frère arriver par les airs.

Mais surtout Clint essayait de se déculpabiliser de ce qui arrivait à Pietro. Il aurait dû l'empêcher de se frotter à ce robot, seul. Il aurait dû comprendre ce que trafiquait l'ennemi plus vite et surtout, il n'aurait jamais dû rater sa cible. S'il ne l'avait pas raté, il y aurait certainement eu moins de dégâts. Moins de contusions sur le corps de Pietro et une entorse en moins.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Natasha, Steve et Bruce étaient dans le garage. Certainement pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la vérité c'était qu'ils étaient inquiets. Pietro devait être arrivé depuis un bon moment.

Clint sortit de la voiture et demanda directement des nouvelles du plus jeune.

« -Il est avec Helen, elle opère son bras cassé pour le moment. »

Steve avait toujours un ton assez formel mais teinté d'inquiétude cette fois-ci.

« -Tu devrais aller la voir. »

« -Laisse tomber Natasha, je le lui ai déjà dit. Et il fait sa tête de mule alors qu'il grimace de douleur depuis plus d'une heure. »

« -Tu devais regarder la route, Tony. »

« -Et tu es censé mentir mieux que ça. »

L'archer sourit en coin, l'ingénieur également. Ils étaient devenus une vraie famille, c'était peut-être mal en réalité. Ils s'en faisaient les uns pour les autres, beaucoup trop. Ca causera certainement leur perte au fond.

« -Laisse-moi au moins regarder. Je n'ai pas les compétences d'Helen mais je me débrouille en premiers soins. »

Clint acquiesça à la proposition de Bruce. Il fallait qu'il fasse au moins cela pour que tout le monde le lâche avec cette histoire d'oreille.

Ils montèrent tous au salon, les autres Avengers se levèrent dès qu'ils virent les deux derniers membres partis en mission. Après un flot de questions, Clint suivit Bruce dans le labo et laissa Tony géré le public. Après tout, il était habitué.

Le brun s'installa et laissa le scientifique désinfecter ce qu'il restait de son oreille.

« -Je n'ai pas vu Wanda. »

« -Elle a préféré rester avec Helen et Pietro, à l'infirmerie. C'est elle qui l'a endormi. »

« -Endormi ? »

« -Tony a oublié de faire des stocks d'anesthésiant. Wanda a juste utilisé ses pouvoirs. »

Clint sourit en coin, elle commençait à les maîtriser de mieux en mieux, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

« -Il va falloir utiliser l'appareil d'Helen si tu ne veux pas être défiguré. »

« -Ce n'est qu'une oreille. »

« -Hm. Tu feras un malheur comme pirate aux soirées d'Halloween. »

L'archer rit, il s'avouait vaincu. Il finirait pas être complètement reconstitué si ça continuait comme ça.

Bruce lui tendit une compresse assez grande, c'était juste le temps qu'on ne s'occupe plus de Pietro. Ca ne devait pas tarder de toute manière.

Ils remontèrent dans le salon, tout était bien plus calme que tout à l'heure. Les esprits étaient moins échauffés et le stress était redescendu. Steve demanda à voir l'archer et Natasha le suivit, comme pour bien vérifier qu'il était là, en un seul morceau.

« -J'aimerais ta version des faits. Celle de Tony est trop floue et Pietro n'a eu le temps de bredouiller que quelque mots avant d'être pris en charge. »

« -Hydra nous a piégé. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. »

Steve soupira lourdement, il savait qu'il aurait dû se douter de ce genre de chose mais il avait été trop naïf sur ce coup.

« -Ca faisait vingt minutes qu'on attendait, il n'y avait personne et tout était calme. On doutait déjà un peu mais on a décidé de continuer la mission. C'est après qu'on a entendu du bruit venant de l'étage du bas. Pietro est allé voir et a découvert ce... robot. C'était une sorte d'armure contrôlée de l'intérieure par un homme. »

« -Comme l'armure de Tony ? »

« -Non, c'était un autre genre. L'armure était beaucoup plus grande et l'homme était comme assis. C'est dur de décrire exactement. »

« -Ce n'est pas grave, il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? »

« -J'ai demandé à Pietro d'attendre avant de l'attaquer, je voulais d'abord comprendre pourquoi il y avait eu autant de temps avant qu'on essaye de nous empêcher de prendre les fichiers. Pietro n'a pas attendu énormément de temps et a décidé d'attaquer. Je ne l'entendais plus après, ce qui était inquiétant. Tony m'a appelé pour m'avertir qu'il n'y avait aucun fichier. Et c'est là que j'ai entendu le cri de Pietro. Alors j'ai laissé Tony, autant pour le laisser chercher plus en profondeur que pour aider Pietro. Il a trouvé quelque chose, d'ailleurs ? »

« -Oui, je n'ai pas très bien compris comment mais il restait quelques fichiers sur l'ordinateur. Vous n'aurez pas fait ça pour rien. »

« -J'espère... »

« -Il s'est passé quoi une fois descendu ? »

« -J'ai repéré l'ennemi, il tenait Pietro par un bras. Il venait de le casser. J'ai décoché une première flèche, qui n'a pas atteint sa cible -Natasha haussa un sourcil mais Clint fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu- mais qui a eu l'effet d'attirer l'attention de l'ennemi. Il a lâché Pietro et j'ai tiré une flèche explosive qui l'a détruit. »

« -Et pour ton oreille ? »

« -Simple erreur de parcours. Le gars à l'intérieur a survécu et a essayé de me tuer dans un dernier effort. Il a raté son coup. »

Le blond acquiesça. Il était dépassé par les événements, autant que l'était l'archer.

« -Tu penses quoi, pour le piège ? »

« -La taupe a prévenu Hydra que nous avions repéré les bâtiments. Il suffisait d'attendre. »

« -Et il n'y avait personne pour ne pas faire de victimes inutiles dans leur rang. »

« -Oui. En nous bloquant seuls dans un bâtiment, ils avaient le temps d'agir. Ils n'avaient certainement pas prévu que nous serions trois. Ce truc a été construit pour nous détruire. On l'a bien vu avec Pietro. »

« -Je vais demander à Tony d'analyser les fichiers dès maintenant. Pour le moment, aucun d'entre vous ne part en mission. Ca devient trop dangereux d'essayer d'agir dans l'ombre. »

L'archer ne demandait pas mieux, il n'avait aucune envie de repartir dès le lendemain pour une nouvelle mission. Steve partit et Clint resta un peu avec sa meilleure amie, pour parler d'autres choses. De tout et de rien. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se prendre la tête, ils voulaient juste penser à autre chose.

Après deux heures à parler de chaussettes à offrir à Dobby, ils retournèrent dans le salon où se trouvait un attroupement autour d'un revenant. Pietro souriait et faisait dédicacer son plâtre tout neuf à tout le monde. Quand il vit Clint, il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

« -Sam pense qu'il peut avoir un rendez-vous avec moi. »

Pietro avait balancé ça en riant, montrant le numéro de téléphone inscrit sur le plâtre.

« -C'est au cas où il sort, ça me fait de la pub. »

« -C'est en pensant m'appeler moi, qu'elles composeront ce numéro. Elles vont juste être déçues en te voyant. »

Sam rit, c'était bien envoyer selon lui. Et puis c'était bon enfant, ce n'était pas comme s'ils se détestaient vraiment. Un peu comme lui et Clint au fond.

« -Tu veux marquer un truc ? »

« -A part inscrire un 'désolé', je ne vois rien d'intéressant. »

« -Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je me suis précipité. J'ai été stupide, c'est tout. »

« -Merci, Clint. »

Wanda lui souriait doucement.

« -Tu as vu l'état dans lequel je ramène ton frère ? »

« -Je suis sûre que si tu n'avais pas été là, ça aurait été pire. »

« -Hey ! »

Pietro essayait de contester, le problème c'était que tout le monde savait que c'était vrai. Pour se mettre dans des situations improbables, il était passé maître en la matière. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Clint de se sentir coupable de tout cela. De cette flèche manquée surtout. Ca, il était sûr que le jumeau ne l'avait pas mentionné à sa soeur. Parce que ça avait surpris autant l'archer que le coureur. Après tout, Clint était réputé pour ne jamais manqué sa cible...

Cette sensation était horrible, avoir l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose. D'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important. Tout le monde faisait attention à son bras, personne ne semblait remarquer sa cheville dans une attelle. Sauf Clint. Il ne voyait que ça, il ne voyait que cette chute du jumeau à cause de lui.

« -Au fait, Clint. Le Dr Cho veut te voir. »

Le concerné acquiesça à Wanda. Il fallait bien y aller un jour. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour essayer de reconstruire tout ça.

.

Il n'avait pas bien mangé ce soir-là. Tout le monde essayait de faire oublier ce qu'il s'était passé aux trois concernés mais tout était encore bien en mémoire. Tony était silencieux, il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il avait manqué. A ce qu'il pouvait encore trouver dans le peu d'informations qu'il avait. Pietro souriait et parlait, comme si tout allait bien et qu'il ne pensait plus à rien de cela. 'Comme si'. Parce qu'on voyait au fond que ça l'avait marqué. Il avait en plus du mal à manger à cause de son bras dans le plâtre. Wanda avait dû lui couper ses aliments et il galérait un peu à utiliser sa fourchette de la main gauche.

Clint ne faisait que les regarder, tour à tour, sans rien dire. Son oreille avait été reconstituée mais sa surdité partielle était restée. Helen lui avait certifié que dans un ou deux jours, il entendrait comme avant. Pour le moment, ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Tant qu'il sentait cette douleur dans l'oreille, il ne pensait pas au fait qu'il ne percevait que des sons sourds du côté droit. Maintenant que la douleur était de l'histoire ancienne, il avait l'impression qu'une main était constamment sur son oreille. Il ne percevait que cela, il ne pensait qu'à cela.

Steve avait trouvé cela bien d'inviter Helen Cho pour diner, ça partait d'une bonne intention mais elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à surveiller ses deux patients. Et quand elle ne parlait pas à Bruce de choses scientifiques, elle demandait à Clint ou à Pietro si tout allait bien. Pietro répondait toujours en souriant. Clint ne répondait qu'une fois sur trois, elle était assise à sa droite. Il n'entendait sa voix qu'en fond, comme si elle parlait avec un oreiller devant la bouche.

Même Natasha n'avait pas le moral, elle était à sa gauche et malgré les pauvres sourires qu'elle lui donnait, il n'était pas dupe. Elle s'était inquiétée au moment même où Pietro était revenu et que le reste du groupe ne donnait pas de nouvelles. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment pensé à prendre autre chose pour communiquer avec le QG. Parler entre eux était la seule chose importante et un portable était de trop. Ils s'étaient fait remonter les bretelles par Steve à ce sujet. Maintenant qu'elle voyait que tous étaient sains et saufs, elle avait encore besoin d'évacuer le stress petit à petit. Et l'archer se doutait que le fait que Bruce parle à Helen n'était pas anodin non plus. Elle devait se dire qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui, qu'elle ne connaissait pas toutes ces choses scientifiques que Bruce connaissaient par coeur, alors forcément le doute s'insinuait en elle.

Ce repas n'avait pas été le meilleur repas de leur vie. Ni pour elle, ni pour lui.

Pourtant, il traina encore dans le salon quand tout le monde avait décidé de se coucher après avoir mangé. Tous étaient exténués et tous avaient vécu de fortes émotions durant la journée. Clint s'était pris un pot de glace et avait commencé à l'entamer en regardant dans le vide dans le salon. Le calme était revenu, à son plus grand désespoir.

Alors après une vingtaine de minutes, il prit une deuxième cuillère et monta. En haut des escaliers, il entendit Pietro parler dans sa chambre alors l'archer frappa à sa porte. Il attendit de se faire inviter avant d'entrer. Les jumeaux étaient assis sur le lit du blond, ils semblaient se retrouver après une longue période.

« -Ca va, Clint ? »

« -Hmm -il sourit en coin à Pietro-, je voulais... Enfin je voulais encore m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. »

« -Arrêtes avec ça, t'aurais pas pu prévoir qu'il m'écrase le bras aussi fort. »

« -Je voulais dire... Pour ta chute. »

Pietro avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait parler de la flèche manquée, comme si elle aurait pu changer quoi que ce soit. Le blond haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas parler de cette flèche. Elle n'existait pas dans son esprit. Ou c'était tout l'inverse... Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser pendant son retour dans les airs. Comment était-il possible que Clint rate sa cible ? Comment ? Mais il savait surtout que le brun ne voudrait pas en parler, pas juste après cette erreur.

« -Tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir ça non plus. Il m'a lâché, je suis mal retombé. Ce n'est la faute de personne. »

Clint n'arrivait pas à se contenter de cette réponse, pourtant...

« -Tu vas quand même être immobilisé un moment... »

« -Pas tant que ça. D'ici deux jours, je pourrais remarcher tranquillement sur ma cheville, il lui faut juste du repos et de la pommade. Et ton oreille ? »

« -Niveau physique, c'est réparé. D'ici deux jours, je pourrais ré-entendre normalement. En attendant, je t'autorise à faire toutes les blagues nulles sur ma surdité de vieillard. »

« -Trop aimable de ta part, papy. »

Clint sourit en coin, rien n'allait changer. Même s'il avait fauté. Et au fond, c'était quelque chose qui le rassurait.

Il dit bonne nuit aux jumeaux, ils avaient certainement beaucoup de choses à se dire et à beaucoup de choses à faire pour essayer de se rassurer. L'archer, lui, ne s'arrêta pas à sa chambre mais se dirigea jusqu'à celle de Natasha. Elle avait été là dans ses instants les plus tristes, les plus pénibles, c'était son devoir de faire de même.

Il ne frappa même pas et entra. Elle ne dormait pas, elle fixait simplement un point dans le vide tout en étant dans le noir. Elle releva les yeux en voyant que c'était Clint. Elle ne sourit pourtant pas plus que cela.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, elle se redressa. Il lui tendit la cuillère, elle la prit. Ils mangèrent tranquillement ce pot de glace, sans rien se dire, juste en profitant de la présence de l'autre.

C'était ça, leur amitié. Clint aimait beaucoup cette amitié.

Ils étaient proches, ils connaissaient à peu près tous leurs secrets mais ils n'en parlaient pas, presque jamais. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils se comprenaient sans même se dire les choses. Ils allaient mal, tous les deux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose sur laquelle il était facile de mettre des mots, sur laquelle il était facile de parler. Les silences sont parfois plus parlants, cela n'avait jamais été aussi vrai.

Alors ils étaient là, ils fixaient un point dans le vide en face d'eux et ils mangeaient de la glace. Et quand ils seraient trop fatigués, ils iraient se coucher en silence, se tiendraient la main pour se soutenir enfin. Ils s'endormiraient sans rien se dire mais en se comprenant.

C'était ça qui faisait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient. C'était ça qui les avait forgés. C'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient. Et tout allait bien entre eux comme ça. Tout était logique.

Ils avaient besoin de leur présence et c'était aussi simple que ça.

.

Jeudi 15 décembre.

L'éternel cadeau de Pietro.

Trouver quoi offrir aux gens.

Penser, penser encore pour le futur.

Ranger les cartons.

Extérioriser, un jour ça sortira.

Appeler les enfants.

Trouver le crush de Tony.

X Ne pas mourir en mission.

X Eviter de tuer indirectement Pietro.

.

 **Hello !**

 **Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, qui me parait toujours aussi étrange. Je ne suis absolument pas faite pour écrire des scènes d'action et il m'a suffit de relire ce chapitre pour m'en rendre compte une nouvelle fois. Soyez indulgent, je ne m'entraine pas énormément pour en écrire non plus ^^" Le fait est que ce chapitre se répète énormément également, j'en suis désolée. Ce sont des choses que je remarque seulement par après et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout réécrire donc je laisse ça comme ça, j'espère que vous trouverez le chapitre suivant un peu moins répétitif :3**

 **Il est possible que j'ai un peu de retard sur mes publication cette semaine et la semaine prochaine parce que ce sont de grosses semaines pour mon travail et que je ne bouges carrément pas assez mes fesses à mon gout pour mon travail donc ce sera ça ma priorité pour le moment, les études avant les fanfiction n'est-ce pas ? :) j'essaierai vraiment de poster tous les 4 jours comme prévu mais ne vous inquiétez pas si je suis en retard d'un ou deux jours, je ne reprendrais certainement pas un retard de quelque mois :tousse:**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite demande pour vous : je suis à la recherche de musiques qui évoquent le Hawksilver, je me rend compte qu'écouter la même musique en boucle depuis le début de cette fanfiction n'est pas le plus sain pour l'écriture mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver une musique qui me redonne le même élan alors peut-être que vous oui ? Qui sait ? :3 Merci d'avance en tout cas !**

 **nagron : Merci vraiment, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes review ! :3 le chat est perfide, il lit dans l'âme des humains plus facilement que le diable ne le fait ._. J'aime beaucoup le fait qu'ils soient perdu tous les deux sur ce qu'ils ressentent. Ils se cherchent, se demandent si tout va bien aller, si c'est bien ou si c'est possible et le jour où ils vont se trouver, je vais m'éclater à l'écrire ! Tony ne sait pas justement jusqu'où elle peut aller, jusqu'où elle devra aller pour lui retirer tous ces cauchemars de la tête alors il faut qu'il se prépare psychologiquement à ce qu'elle pourrait faire :) J'espère que cette suite t'a plu et je te dis encore un énorme merci pour ta review ! :3**


	16. 16 décembre

Vendredi 16 décembre.

L'éternel cadeau de Pietro.

Trouver quoi offrir aux gens.

Penser, penser encore pour le futur.

Ranger les cartons.

Extérioriser, un jour ça sortira.

Appeler les enfants.

Trouver le crush de Tony.

Se faire pardonner auprès de Pietro.

.

Il avait tenu la main de Natasha toute la nuit, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. C'était la première fois quand il dormait avec la rousse. En réalité, c'était la première fois aussi qu'il la voyait dans cet état-là. Ca lui avait fait peur, au fond. Il avait cherché le reste de la nuit pourquoi elle était comme ça, pourquoi elle était si mal.

Il se disait qu'il était en partie la cause de cela, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, pour son état mental surtout. Elle avait déjà du souci pour lui et voilà qu'il revenait la veille avec une oreille en moins. Mais ce n'était pas lui, la cause ultime. Il le savait. Elle pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui mais elle ne le faisait pas au point de vivre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Alors il avait dû se passer autre chose, quelque chose qui l'avait marqué, fait réfléchir, fait douter peut-être.

Il avait mis des heures avant de comprendre, des heures avant de mettre un nom sur son mal : Bruce. Même si une bonne partie du QG voyait les jeux entre Bruce et elle, seules quelques personnes seulement savaient ce qu'il en était de leur situation. Natasha l'aimait, plus que de raison peut-être mais elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était impossible.

Pourtant, il y avait bien une personne qui essayait de supprimer toutes formes de sentiments et c'était Bruce justement. Il avait peur de ça, peur de ressentir quelque chose et peur que l'Autre ne vienne tout gâcher une nouvelle fois. Que l'Autre ne s'interpose ou pire qu'Il détruise Natasha. Ils avaient pourtant fait du progrès, elle avait été la seule à pouvoir le calmer réellement. Mais rien ne pouvait le dissuader de cette peur, personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Et la russe en souffrait.

Elle mourait d'envie d'enfin pouvoir l'aimer officiellement, de pouvoir lui tenir la main parfois, de l'embrasser, juste comme ça. Elle mourait d'envie de lui dire 'je t'aime' et il ne faisait que la rejeter encore et encore. Clint avait envie de le détester pour cela mais il connaissait très bien les raisons pour lesquels il évitait de se lancer dans cette aventure. Il voulait protéger Natasha avant tout, il voulait la protéger du monde, des gens mais surtout de lui-même et il était persuadé que la seule solution pour cela était de lui refuser une quelconque histoire d'amour.

L'archer se sentait mal pour elle, elle ne montrait rien et il avait été trop aveugle pour le remarquer avant. Il était le pire des meilleurs amis. Maintenant qu'il avait compris, il comptait être là pour elle, plus souvent du moins.

Il mit quelques heures de plus pour comprendre que si Natasha avait 'craqué' aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'elle avait vu Bruce parler si facilement avec Helen Cho. Ils parlaient de choses scientifiques, de choses médicales également. Ce n'était pas du tout la tasse de thé de la rousse et elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de savoir si ça lui plaisait ou pas. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix dans son enfance que d'aimer des choses bien définies. Maintenant, elle lisait parfois des livres que le scientifique lui prêtait, juste en voulant pouvoir comprendre l'amour que portait Bruce à la physique. Elle faisait des efforts monstres pour essayer d'avoir des sujets de conversations en plus et tous ses efforts étaient récompensés par... la vision du physicien parlant avec une autre femme qu'elle, une autre femme qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait sans même faire le moindre effort. C'était tellement injuste...

Il releva la tête après toutes ces heures de réflexions : 8h15. Cela ne servait plus à rien de rester dans le lit. Il était éveillé et il était l'heure de se lever. Il fit le moins de bruits et de gestes possibles pour éviter de réveiller Natasha et il sortit enfin de la chambre.

Il était encore un peu perturbé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre et l'envie de faire comprendre toutes ces choses au scientifique était assez pressante. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers quand il entendit des bruits étranges venant de la chambre de Pietro. Incroyable, il fallait toujours qu'il fasse quelque chose d'étrange quand tout le monde avait le dos tourné.

Il frappa à la porte et entra quand il entendit un 'entrez' mi suppliant, mi honteux. Clint leva d'ailleurs les yeux au ciel quand il vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Pietro assis sur le lit, dans un t-shirt sans tête.

« -Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? »

« -Je crois que la question n'a même pas besoin d'être posée. »

Clint retira le t-shirt que le blond essayait tant bien que mal de mettre.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais lever aussi tôt déjà ? »

« -Wanda m'a dit qu'elle serait là à 9h pour m'habiller, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'être un assisté non plus. »

« -On a vu le résultat. »

« -Arrêtes de rire ! -il soupira- j'ai voulu le mettre normalement mais le plâtre n'est pas passé et quand j'ai voulu le retirer, ça a fait pire. Je me suis emmêlé tout seul. »

Clint lui rendit son vêtement alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise de bureau.

« -Elle n'a pas voulu dormir avec toi ? »

« -Pas vraiment, elle ne voulait pas m'écraser la cheville ou effleurer un de mes bleus sans le faire exprès. »

Le Sokovien avait pris la précaution d'enfiler d'abord entièrement son bras plâtré dans son t-shirt avant de se glisser dedans.

« -J'ai même interdiction complète d'utiliser mon pouvoir parce qu'elle a peur que je n'arrive à me casser autre chose en plus. »

« -Elle n'a pas tort, mais j'aurais plus pensé à ta cheville. »

« -Hmm. J'aurais fait attention à ça, Helen m'a dit de ne pas marcher dessus pendant deux jours au moins pour éviter d'aggraver la situation. Je ne suis pas débile au point de ne pas suivre ce qu'elle me dit. »

Clint sourit en coin en l'entendant. Un vrai enfant voulant prouver qu'il était adulte. Sauf que c'était le cas, au fond. Et que l'archer devrait plutôt s'habituer au fait qu'il était un adulte et pas un adolescent sortant à peine de la puberté. Cette constatation lui faisait peut-être aussi peur qu'il ne lui procurait un sentiment tout à fait contraire. C'était assez étrange.

« -Clint ? »

« -Hmm ? »

« -Tu pourrais... Genre... sortir, ou au moins te retourner ? »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Okey, Pietro n'avait pas de logique, qui mettait son t-shirt avant son pantalon franchement ? Bref, il se leva.

« -Je prépare le petit déjeuner. Tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin d'aide. »

Pietro acquiesça, presque en rougissant. Sur le coup, Clint ne voyait pas pourquoi, il n'y avait pas de honte à demander à s'appuyer sur son épaule pour avancer. C'est en fermant la porte qu'il comprit que sa proposition pouvait aussi concerner le pantalon en question. Clint se gifla intérieurement pour cette phrase embarrassante.

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, et quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées que de cuire les petits pains au chocolat et les croissants surgelés qu'ils avaient en stock. Ils avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup trop de stock de ce genre de choses. Il en prit une énorme quantité pour être sûr que tout le monde en ait.

Il les fit cuire au four et prépara le café, ainsi que le lait, les jus d'orange, les confitures et pâtes à tartiner, etc. Il déposa tout ce qu'il trouvait sur la table et celui qui arrivait, pourrait manger tranquillement. Il trouvait que c'était plus agréable comme ça.

Quelqu'un descendit les escaliers, mais ce n'était pas Pietro. C'était Steve qui avait apparemment fait une grasse matinée. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu se lever aussi tard que ça. Le super soldat sourit en voyant ce que préparait Clint.

« -C'est pour nous tous ou c'est un petit déjeuner galant avec une certaine personne. »

Clint leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

« -C'est pour tout le monde, je défie n'importe qui du QG de manger tout ce qu'il se trouve sur la table à lui seul. »

« -Fais attention, je pourrais te prendre au sérieux. »

L'archer rit et finit par s'attabler avec le Captain. Il se servit une tasse de café et prit un croissant.

« -On a du nouveau sur la mission d'hier ? »

Steve soupira en se versant un verre de jus d'orange.

« -Pas vraiment, Tony ne devrait pas tarder à sortir de son atelier après une nuit blanche. Il m'a dit qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir avant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose. »

« -Il ne va rien trouver s'il se surmène de la sorte. »

« -J'y pense beaucoup aussi. Ca me tracasse qu'il ne dorme pas assez, ça n'a pas l'air d'affecter son raisonnement mais son moral descend chaque nuit... Ca m'inquiète assez à vrai dire. »

Clint fut déchirer entre l'envie de lui dire pourquoi l'ingénieur ne voulait pas dormir et le fait qu'il sentait que c'était un secret, à ne répéter sous aucun prétexte.

Pourquoi n'allait-il toujours pas voir Wanda ?

« -Il ne sait certainement pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. »

« -Certainement pas. »

Steve sourit en coin, l'ingénieur n'avait pas l'impression de compter si fort que ça dans le coeur des autres Avengers, malgré le fait qu'ils le lui avaient fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises. Mais Tony était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'on puisse s'attacher à lui.

« -Tu es quand même incroyable ! »

« -Mais j'allais pas me laisser devenir dépendant ! »

Steve et Clint tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers les deux voix qui venaient de faire irruption. C'était Wanda, portant Pietro à l'aide de ses pouvoirs et qui avait l'air assez contrariée. Le blond, lui, avait plutôt l'air dépité.

« -C'est pas devenir dépendant mais juste accepter l'aide des autres. »

« -Cette aide ne compte pas quand il s'agit de mes vêtements, je n'ai pas 8ans. »

« -Mais je suis ta soeur ! »

« -Et alors ? C'est quand même super gênant. »

Les deux se turent d'un coup en voyant les sourires des deux personnes présentes. Wanda reposa Pietro sur le sol et le laissa s'asseoir à côté de Clint. Elle préféra se poser à côté de Steve et donc juste en face de son frère.

« -C'est bien matinal pour une dispute. »

Clint sourit d'autant plus en voyant la jumelle lever les yeux au ciel et en entendant le soupir du jumeau.

« -Elle pense que je suis redevenu un bébé depuis que j'ai ce plâtre. »

« -J'essaye juste de l'aider le temps qu'il se fasse à ce plâtre. »

Steve sourit en coin, ils se prenaient vraiment le chou pour quelque chose de si futile.

« -D'accord, je vois. Bon. Pietro, tu vas essayer de comprendre que Wanda s'inquiète pour toi et qu'elle essaye de faire au mieux pour que tu le vives bien. Wanda, il va falloir te faire à l'idée que Pietro n'est pas manchot parce qu'il est immobilisé. »

Les deux regardaient leur bol de céréales, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'ils ressentaient et ce qu'ils aimeraient faire comprendre à l'autre. C'était plus simple dit comme ça plutôt que d'essayer de le faire comprendre par une dispute. Personne n'essayait jamais de comprendre quand il y avait une dispute de toute manière.

Ca avait semblé apaiser les tensions, pour le moment en tout cas.

« -Il fait bien calme ici ! »

Tony venait de faire son entrée dans le salon, tout souriant. Ce n'était évidement qu'une façade, les cernes de l'ingénieur se voyaient de plus en plus. Il s'installa sur le coin de la table, pour pouvoir voir tout le monde en même temps.

« -On mange en essayant de nous réveiller. »

Steve avait appuyé sur le 'réveiller' pour indiquer que c'était quelque chose que Tony devrait pouvoir faire également. Se réveiller d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. L'archer voyait pourtant que le brun faisait la sourde oreille. Plus pour éviter de devoir s'expliquer auprès du Captain qu'autre chose. Wanda avait levé les yeux vers lui, observant Tony sans rien dire.

Clint avait la sensation qu'elle savait quelque chose, qu'elle ne faisait qu'attendre. Attendre quoi ?

« -Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de te réveiller, Steve. Tu l'es depuis 5h du mat'. Tu as fais combien de tours de terrain cette fois ? »

« -Aucun, je ne suis pas encore sorti. »

L'ingénieur mima le choc et sourit en continuant à se servir tranquillement pour son petit déjeuner. Ca ne sera pas encore aujourd'hui que le Captain arrivera à quelque chose avec l'ingénieur.

Ils continuèrent de déjeuner tout en parlant de choses et d'autres. Sam et Bruce descendirent bien vite également. Le scientifique ne remarqua heureusement pas le regard observateur et insistant de Clint, il n'était pas énormément discret d'ailleurs. Pietro le sortit même de ses pensées en lui demandant d'arrêter de dévisager les gens de cette manière, c'était soi-disant 'flippant'.

C'était dans la nature de Clint, il venait de comprendre des choses et maintenant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir protéger sa meilleure amie. C'était légitime non ?

Il quitta la table quelques minutes plus tard, il fallait qu'il voit que tout aille bien pour Natasha. Il avait pris le soin d'attraper un croissant et une tasse de café par la même occasion. Il entra dans la chambre de la russe et la trouva encore endormie.

« -Natasha ? »

Elle remua, ouvrit un oeil et soupira. Elle se redressa doucement, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

« -Il est quelle heure ? »

« -10h. »

Elle grogna un peu. Clint lui tendit le petit déjeuner et elle tenta de se réveiller grâce à son café.

« -Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? »

Natasha ne leva même pas le regard de sa tasse. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle soupira.

« -Rien de particulier. J'étais fatiguée et je m'inquiétais pour ton état. »

« -Et en vrai ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« -C'est rien du tout. »

« -Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -T'as déjà tes problèmes, tu vas pas en plus écouter ta meilleure amie qui agit telle un cliché d'adolescente ? »

« -Explique moi, je peux mettre mes problèmes entre parenthèses pour le moment. »

Mais cette phrase ne délia pas pour autant la langue de la rousse. Elle était toujours plongée dans la contemplation de son café.

« -J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir cette nuit. »

Natasha soupira, c'était foutu pour garder encore quelque chose de secret avec Clint. Il suffisait qu'il dise cette phrase pour savoir qu'il avait tout compris, du début à la fin. C'était d'un tragique.

« -C'est rien du tout. Il est comme ça, je dois faire avec. J'ai pas envie de le changer juste pour que mes rêves deviennent un minimum réalité. Ca ne le deviendra pas de toute manière. »

« -Il le sait ? »

« -Surement. J'ai essayé d'être claire avec lui mais il tourne le dos à chaque fois que j'évoque le sujet. Sauf que je sais très bien pourquoi il fait ça, j'ai pas envie de le forcer parce que ça fera pire que mieux. »

« -Et si tu lui expliquais que ça ne servait à rien d'avoir peur. »

« -Clint, j'ai déjà tout essayé mais il est plus têtu qu'une mule. C'est moi le problème dans tout ça, je n'aurais jamais dû exister dans sa vie, ça n'a fait que le torturer plus qu'autre chose. »

« -Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

« -Je le dis tout de même ! Clint, je devrais juste pouvoir passer à autre chose parce qu'il ne se passera jamais rien. Tu aimerais peut-être espérer que finalement tout soit rose bonbon et que je puisse l'aimer sans aucun problème mais il faut être réaliste. Et je le suis. Il ne démordra jamais de sa position. Fin de l'histoire. »

La russe avait raison, il aimerait croire en ce rêve pour elle. Il aimerait pouvoir croire qu'elle puisse être heureuse avec Bruce mais c'était bien plus compliqué que ça. C'était toujours bien plus compliqué que ça.

Clint soupira, il voulait juste qu'elle ait ce qu'elle mérite : une vie heureuse. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on souhaitait tous au fond ?

« -Merci pour le croissant. »

« -Je l'ai fait avec tout mon savoir faire et mon amour. »

« -Tu l'as mis dans le four ? »

« -Je l'ai mis dans le four. »

Natasha rit, elle ne changerait pas son meilleur ami et heureusement au fond. Il faisait un peu le débile parfois et mettait énormément de temps à comprendre certaines choses mais la rousse l'aimait comme ça. Il était naturel et c'était le seul à avoir cru en elle. Alors il était très bien comme ça.

Il leur fallut deux heures pour se décider à faire quelque chose de leur journée. La motivation était loin d'être présente mais il fallait bien affronter la dure réalité un jour. Natasha décida d'aller courir un peu, parce que mine de rien, elle s'entrainait beaucoup mais niveau course, elle avait pris du retard. Clint, lui, commençait à avoir faim et un sandwich serait le bienvenu.

C'est en entrant dans la cuisine qu'il vit Pietro galérer un peu trop pour essayer de se faire à manger.

« -Tu y arrives ? »

Le blond releva la tête et sourit en coin.

« -Je devrais bien y arriver un jour. Tout est plus dur quand on le fait de la main gauche. »

« -Je suis gaucher. »

« -Mais tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde. »

L'archer rit à cette réplique tout en se faisant lui-même son propre repas, qu'il commença à manger tranquillement devant le Sokovien désespéré. Il mit encore à peu près 10minutes avant d'arriver à manger sa première bouchée. Clint avait fait deux tartines de plus et riait intérieurement de voir le plus jeune vouloir à ce point être indépendant.

« -Tu veux vraiment tout faire tout seul ? »

« -Pas tout -le blond haussa les épaules- mais le maximum. Il y a des choses dont je suis sûr de ne pas y arriver avec une seule main mais je veux pouvoir demander de l'aide plutôt qu'on me le serve sur un plateau d'argent. »

« -Noble décision. Tu peux toujours me demander si tu ne veux pas embêter Wanda. »

« -J'aurais plus de mal à te le demander à toi qu'à ma propre soeur. Je sais qu'elle arrive à me supporter même si je suis extrêmement ennuyant. »

« -J'ai supporté les nuits blanches à cause de cris de bébés, je crois que je devrais survivre à toi me demandant de l'aide. »

Pietro sourit en coin.

« -C'est pas exactement ça le problème. »

« -C'est quoi alors ? »

Le blond baissa les yeux un instant, il fit un mouvement pour répondre mais se ravisa. Parce que la réponse lui faisait presque mal. C'était dur.

« -Tu peux tout dire, tu sais ? »

« -J'ai peur que tu fasses une crise cardiaque sous le poids de- »

« -Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade du mensonge. »

« -On n'apprend à se connaitre vraiment que depuis deux semaines. »

Ca faisait encore plus mal au plus jeune de le dire à voix haute. C'était horrible comme réponse parce que c'était comme s'il avouait que c'était ridicule de tomber amoureux d'une personne qu'on connaissait à peine. Sauf qu'il le connaissait peut-être mieux qu'il ne voudrait un jour l'avouer. Il avait pris l'habitude de poser quelques questions sur l'archer aux autres membres qui l'avaient côtoyé plus longtemps. Il faisait passer ces questions sur le compte de la curiosité, après tout c'était l'Avengers qu'il voyait le moins alors c'était légitime. La vérité, c'était qu'il voulait connaitre plus l'archer, pour savoir s'il n'avait pas ressenti que l'adrénaline du sauvetage ou des combats. Réponse : les battements à la chamade de son coeur n'étaient pas liés qu'aux combats, Clint y faisait beaucoup également.

« -C'est un problème pour toi ? Tu crois qu'on ne peut pas se faire confiance après deux semaines ? »

Le brun essayait en fait de cacher son étonnement autant que sa tristesse. La phrase de Pietro était vraie et c'était certainement pour ça qu'il eut un pincement au coeur. Parce que ça rendait tout ce qu'il avait pu penser ressentir d'étrange avec Pietro totalement dérisoire. Ca rendait tout plus compliqué aussi. Il était encore plus paumé qu'avant.

« -Ce n'est pas la confiance la question, je sais que je peux te faire confiance parce qu'aucun Avengers ne laisse tomber un autre. Et ce n'est pas forcément un problème pour moi, chaque jour j'apprends quelque chose en plus de toi et c'est juste génial mais je n'ai pas envie de t'imposer un fardeau comme moi après si peu de temps. »

'C'est juste génial', il venait de dire que c'était génial d'apprendre des choses sur lui tous les jours. Clint était plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, parce qu'il ressentait la même chose mais qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce que tout ça voulait dire.

« -Bon ! Premièrement, certes cela fait peu de temps qu'on apprend vraiment à se connaitre mais ça ne rentre pas en compte. Deuxièmement, je viens de te dire que j'ai survécu à pire que de simples demandes de ta part. Troisièmement, tu es loin d'être un fardeau donc si je te vois hésiter à me demander de l'aide, je te prive de chocolat chaud pendant un mois. »

« -Mais c'est pas humain ! »

Clint rit en le voyant contester de la sorte pour un simple chocolat chaud. Il ne voulait pas l'ajouter à voix haute mais c'était surtout que, quatrièmement, il était responsable de tout ça.

Il n'arrêtait plus Pietro de parler, c'était un vrai moulin à paroles et encore plus quand on s'en prenait à son si cher chocolat chaud.

« -Je suppose que tout ce discours est une réponse favorable à ma demande ? »

Clint avait au moins pu glisser cette simple phrase entre deux. Pietro s'arrêta de parler, baissa la tête et sourit en coin.

« -Si tu me promets que ça ne t'embête vraiment pas, alors oui. »

C'était une bonne chose de faite.

« -J'espère que tu m'entendras, vu que tu es à moitié sourd maintenant. »

« -D'accord, je t'accorde ce point-là. Mais mon coeur de papy est brisé. »

Pietro rit.

« -Même si je prépare le gouter dudit papy, tout à l'heure ? »

« -Hm, vu comment tu t'en es sorti avec une tartine, tu aurais dû t'y mettre il y a 5h. »

« -Outch, bien joué. »

L'archer aimait bien mieux cette ambiance, ce sourire sur le visage du blond et leur discussion qui était revenue à la normale. La normalité, ça faisait du bien de temps en temps. Ils continuèrent à discuter, comme ça. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ils parlaient et c'était comme si la notion du temps n'existait plus. On dit toujours que le temps passe plus vite quand on rit, c'était vrai. Bien trop vrai.

Ils durent se résoudre à faire de la place aux cuistots du jour : Sam et Tony. Rien de bien fou, ils avaient prévu de faire des hot-dogs accompagnés de frites potatoes. C'était simple mais personne ne rechignait, parce qu'une mal bouffe de temps en temps, ce n'était pas trop grave. Ca l'était encore moins quand on faisait mine d'oublier toute la malbouffe engloutie depuis le début du mois.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement devant un film, pour ne pas changer les habitudes. Ce ne fut pas un Disney mais plutôt 'Maman j'ai raté l'avion', grand classique des films de Noël que l'on voyait toujours en boucle aux périodes de Noël. Ca leur plaisait bien de penser à Noël maintenant, Clint se disait qu'il devrait plutôt réfléchir à faire une liste des cadeaux qu'il devait acheter. D'abord pour les enfants, ensuite pour Tony puisqu'il était tombé sur lui dans ce jeu des papiers et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire sans rien acheter pour les autres Avengers. Ils étaient devenus sa deuxième famille et c'était dur de ne rien offrir à sa deuxième famille.

Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse une liste ! C'était devenu de plus en plus urgent. Et c'est d'ailleurs en pensant à tout ça qu'il se souvint qu'il devait absolument téléphoner aux enfants. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait eu le temps de penser à rien. Il était honteux de penser justement au fait qu'il ait pu oublier ses enfants mais il se disait qu'il allait justement se rattraper maintenant. Au beau milieu du film.

Il quitta le sofa en essayant d'être discret et une fois dans sa chambre, il put attraper son portable pour sonner aux enfants. Il mit un temps avant de comprendre pourquoi il n'entendait aucune tonalité. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il demande à Helen si c'était normal de ne toujours pas récupérer son audition. Il changea donc d'oreille juste avant d'entendre la voix de Cooper.

« -Allô ? »

« -Hey, c'est papa. »

Le garçon avait l'air heureux de l'entendre et il s'empressa d'appeler Lila.

« -Ca va les enfants ? »

Il n'aurait pas dû poser la question, parce qu'un flot de réponses déferla dans son oreille. Il riait de tout cet enthousiasme. Les deux semblaient vraiment motivés à raconter le plus de choses possibles. C'était un vendredi et ils avaient toute une semaine à raconter.

Sauf qu'il ne fallut pas dix minutes à l'archer pour remarquer qu'aucun des deux n'évoquaient ce qu'il se passait à la ferme. Après qu'ils eurent fini leur discours, Clint leur demanda comment ça se passait avec leur mère.

« -Ca va. »

« -Hm, pas très convaincant comme réponse. »

« -Maman nous a fait comprendre qu c'était de la folie d'aller au QG. Qu'on aurait pu mourir. Maintenant, elle ne veut même plus entendre parler de ce qu'on a fait là-bas. »

« -Je m'en doutais, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait vivre ça. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt et vous emmenez dans un hotel pour le temps du week-end. »

« -Non. On a beaucoup aimé être au QG -Lila approuva derrière le combiné- et au fond, on savait qu'ils feraient attention. Ils ne sont pas dangereux quand ils ne sont pas sur le terrain. Et puis, c'est fait. Maman ne peut rien dire. »

« -Il vaut mieux que tu ne commences pas à penser comme ça. »

Cooper soupira.

« -Ca va toi ? »

Clint fut un peu surpris mais secoua la tête bien vite pour pouvoir répondre.

« -On a eu une mission un peu... étrange hier. »

« -Dans le sens extraterrestre ? »

« -Dans le sens robot contrôlé par un mec. Ce n'est rien, on a juste eu quelques accidents mais on s'en tire assez bien. »

« -Quelques accidents ? »

« -Pietro a eu le bras cassé. »

Il entendit Lila dire quelque chose à Cooper, apparemment pas rassurée par cette nouvelle. Cela faisait rire Clint.

« -Il s'en sort plutôt bien, il est devenu super populaire dans le QG maintenant. »

« -Lila veut signer son plâtre. »

L'archer ne put réprimer un rire de sortir.

« -Je le lui dirais pour qu'il lui laisse une place. »

La petite avait l'air très heureuse de cette nouvelle. Elle était certainement déjà occupée de prévoir quel dessin elle pourrait faire.

Ils discutèrent encore une heure à peu près. Ils essayaient de savoir ce qu'il se passerait après, pour les fêtes. Ils parlaient de l'école et des examens qui allaient bientôt arriver. Ils parlaient de films qu'ils pourraient aller voir. Il y avait tant de choses à dire et pourtant si peu de temps.

Quand Clint raccrocha, il eut un petit goût amer dans la bouche, il aurait préféré avoir des certitudes sur ce qui allait se passer par la suite mais apparemment, c'était loin d'être si facile à prévoir. Il savait pourtant que ne voir ses enfants qu'un week-end sur deux serait beaucoup trop dur. Il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de vouloir les voir plus longtemps.

Il descendit pour rejoindre les autres mais le film venait de se finir. Bon, ce n'était pas encore trop grave, il le connaissait par coeur à force de le voir. Il alla se servir un verre d'eau en attendant que tout le monde reparte à leur activité normale. Labo pour les scientifiques, lit pour les militaires, un autre film pour les découvreurs. Natasha avait décidé de suivre le mouvement des militaires et alla se coucher en faisant un signe à son meilleur ami, elle avait juste besoin d'être seule un peu.

Wanda avait décidé de rester regarder un autre film, ce qui n'était pas l'intention de Pietro. D'ailleurs celui-ci commençait déjà à sautiller quand Clint l'arrêta en plein élan.

« -Un coup de main ? »

« -Oh, non. J'ai encore assez d'équilibre. »

C'était sans compter le fait qu'il s'écrasa au sol, la tête la première, juste devant Clint.

« -Tu disais ? »

« -Tu m'as déconcentré. »

Le brun sourit en coin. Il aida le plus jeune à se relever et sans prévenir l'attrapa de manière à le porter comme un sac de blé sur son épaule. Le blond fut surpris mais ne put même rien faire.

« -Tu ne me lâcheras pas même si je te refais un discours sur ton dos ? »

« -Non. Je suis peut-être vieux mais pas à ce point. »

« -Tu me désespères. »

L'archer sourit en coin. Il dut se rendre compte que porter Pietro dans les escaliers n'était franchement plus de son âge mais ne le montra même pas. Il savait que le sokovien lui aurait fait une remarque.

Il posa d'ailleurs celui-ci sur son lit, une fois arrivés.

« -Tu aurais pu simplement me servir de béquille. »

« -Et on y serait encore. »

« -Tu vas voir demain, quand je vais enfin pouvoir marcher dessus à nouveau. »

« -Après demain, en attendant, profites. »

Le blond ne semblait pas plus convaincu que cela.

« -Lila veut une place sur ton plâtre, au fait. »

« -J'ai encore plein de place pour qu'elle exprime tout son art. »

Clint sourit. Le fait que Pietro fasse ça lui réchauffait le coeur. Il n'était pas obligé, pourtant il s'occupait des enfants, tranquillement. Et il y arrivait plutôt bien.

« -Tu veux dessiner quelque chose aussi ? »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je mette d'autre à part 'je suis désolé' ? »

Les épaules de Pietro s'affaissèrent.

« -Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était la faute de personne. Pourquoi tu prends la responsabilité de ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Tu n'étais même pas là quand je me suis fait broyer le bras. »

« -Parce que j'aurais dû comprendre plus vite, que je n'aurais jamais dû rater ma cible et qu'il faut toujours un responsable. »

« -Et je te répondrais que tu ne pouvais pas être dans la tête de l'ennemi ; que même si tu l'avais eu, je serais dans le même état ; et que le seul responsable, c'est ce mec dans le robot. Donc arrêtes de te morfondre sur ton sort. »

« -Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autres choix ? »

« -Pas vraiment. »

L'archer sourit en coin, il devrait essayer de penser comme Pietro. Mais il savait aussi que ce serait dur. Et qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles il se morfondait sur lui-même, c'était qu'il était dans un moment de tristesse où tout ce qu'il se passait était de sa faute. C'était presque devenu une habitude maintenant.

« -Bon, je vais te laisser. »

« -Tu ne veux pas rester ? »

« -Tu veux que je t'aide à mettre ton pyjama ? »

Pietro leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire.

« -Tu reviendras ? »

« -J'ai le temps d'aller voir le film en bas alors. »

A un moment, ils devraient arrêter de se charrier de la sorte mais pour le moment, ils souriaient comme des cons à l'idée de sortir ce genre de vanne. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui comprenaient au fond, il n'y avait qu'eux dans le délire.

Clint sortit simplement pour aller lui-même enfiler un jogging et un simple t-shirt. Il regarda encore une fois les caisses qui trainaient dans sa chambre. Il soupira, il aimerait remettre au lendemain mais s'il le faisait, ça serait encore plus dur. Alors il commença simplement à empiler les boites dans son immense penderie. Il ne les verrait plus pour le moment, ce serait déjà pas mal.

Au moment de ranger le dernier carton, il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore ouvert. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans non plus, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il avait pu ranger dans un si petit carton : ses lettres. Il était partagé entre l'idée de les relire, au moins la dernière et l'idée que c'était une très mauvaise idée. La pire qu'il puisse avoir d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire, vraiment pas. Alors pour se départager, il mit la boite sur son bureau et décida de sortir de sa chambre pour le moment. Il fallait qu'il ne les voit pas pour l'instant, c'était ça la meilleure solution : qu'il ne se pose pas de question pour l'instant.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Pietro, les pensées encore à moitié dirigées vers les lettres.

Il frappa à la porte et eut l'approbation de Pietro pour entrer. Le plus jeune avait enfilé un jogging également et un t-shirt beaucoup trop moulant.

Clint s'assit dans le lit du plus jeune alors que celui-ci s'appuyait un peu mieux sur le mur derrière lui. L'archer n'aurait pas dû accepter de revenir, les pensées qu'il avait eues deux jours seulement auparavant revenaient de plus en plus insistantes. Surtout en voyant le torse de Pietro dans ce tissu trop petit, ce n'était pas permis pour un être humain de voir cela sans réagir. Pourtant Clint essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« -Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

« -Ca va ton oreille ? »

« -C'est tout ? »

« -Quoi, 'c'est tout' ? »

« -C'est quelque chose que tu aurais pu me demander dans le salon tout à l'heure. »

Le brun avait plissé les yeux alors que Pietro ne faisait qu'hausser les épaules.

« -Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question plutôt ? »

« -Elle est reconstituée, tu le vois bien. Mais pourquoi tu ne réponds pas aux miennes. »

« -Je te parlais de ton audition, idiot. »

Ce 'idiot' n'avait pas du tout vocation à être méchant, Clint l'avait bien compris mais cette absence de réponses l'énervait un peu, il devait l'avouer. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il y avait un tel silence de la part du blond.

« -J'entends toujours très mal de l'oreille droite, mais il faut le temps qu'elle récupère aussi. »

Pietro sourit en coin. Dans un sens, il avait gagné mais il se foutait pas mal de ça au final. Il essayait de garder le silence sur le fait qu'il voulait juste dormir avec Clint. Dormir avec lui, c'était comme dormir au paradis, sentir qu'il était bien là et qu'il serait encore là le lendemain matin. C'était con mais c'était comme devenu un besoin pour Pietro et si l'archer pouvait venir dormir avec lui comme ça, ce n'était que du bonus. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de chercher des excuses.

« -On verra demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Clint haussa les épaules pour confirmer ce qu'il disait. Ce silence l'énervait de moins en moins. Pietro avait peut-être juste besoin d'une présence, comme il en avait eu besoin quand Natasha était arrivée. Ce n'était pas à lui de chercher des réponses, c'était à Pietro de parler.

Mais Pietro ne parlait pas et celui-ci ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas parler, juste profiter de la présence de l'archer qu'il savait momentanée. Demain matin, ils reprendraient leur vie comme si rien ne s'était passé et tout se passerait normalement. Alors Pietro voulait juste profiter, juste un petit peu.

Clint avait fini par se coucher et par s'emmitoufler dans la couverture. Le blond fit de même quelques secondes plus tard, ils se regardaient, sans rien se dire.

C'était parfois étrange les relations entre humain. Il y avait des jours où ils n'auraient pas pu s'empêcher de parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop épuisés pour aligner des phrases cohérentes. Il y en avait d'autres où seul le silence leur donnait l'impression d'être à leur place.

Clint savait qu'il n'aurait pas du venir ce soir, il n'aurait jamais dû. Mais il était là et ses pensées lui revinrent en tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là si ce n'était parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange quand il était avec Pietro ? Parce qu'il y avait ce truc, ce truc inhabituel qui changeait pas mal de choses. Ce truc inhabituel qu'il n'avait même pas encore réussi à identifier. Mais ce truc rendait les choses bien plus faciles, et c'était peut-être ça qui faisait vraiment peur.

.

Vendredi 16 décembre.

L'éternel cadeau de Pietro.

Trouver quoi offrir aux gens.

Penser, penser encore pour le futur.

X Ranger les cartons.

Extérioriser, un jour ça sortira.

X Appeler les enfants.

Trouver le crush de Tony.

X Se faire pardonner auprès de Pietro.

.

 **Hello !**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose dedans mais c'est tout le problème de raconter une histoire jour par jour : il ne peut pas se passer quelque chose d'extraordinaire tous les jours. Dans la vie d'un superhéros un peu plus que dans celle de gens lambda mais quand même :')**

 **Merci pour vos propositions de chansons ! J'en prends grandes notes et je vais les essayer °^° Je sais que c'est un peu super contradictoire de dire que je posterai moins que d'habitude à cause du travail et que finalement rien ne change mais, déjà aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial et j'avais un chapitre en réserve, donc boum x) mais surtout, je me rend compte que cette fanfiction est un des rares échappatoires que j'ai pour le moment alors j'ai tendance à écrire, ce qui est très mauvais ^^'''' Donc maintenant, je vais surtout me forcer à ne pas écrire (la logique oui :') ) et à ne poster qu'un chapitre par semaine au moins jusqu'à ce que je rattrape mon retard, donc j'espère pas trop longtemps x)**

 **Je voulais du coup vous remercier d'être aussi compréhensifs pour ce côté-là. Je voulais vraiment reprendre un rythme égal pour les publications mais si je ne fais pas ça, c'est mon travail que je vais foirer et il faut que je fasse des choix réalistes ^^ vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs !**

 **nagron : Bon anniversaire ! ** Comme tu le vois (même si j'ai fail pour l'heure), j'ai voulu poster un chapitre pour marquer le coup au moins :3 je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! J'espère que le chapitre te fera tout de même plaisir :) Effectivement, Pietro la pile électrique avait besoin de bouger et de casser des méchants :') et c'était prévisible qu'il ne prenne même pas de précautions. C'est pas un boulet... il veut juste jouer x) Bref, je ne peux que te remercier de poster un commentaire à chaque chapitre et de me suivre aussi fidèlement ! Je te dis encore un énorme MERCI et je te fais encore des bisous pour ton anniversaire :3**

 **Oliverkriss : Merci pour le compliment, les scènes d'action sont beaucoup trop... mouvementées pour moi :') j'ai tendance à énormément basé mon écriture sur la psychologie et le ressentiment des personnages (comme ça ne s'est pas du tout vu haha) et dès que ça bouge trop, j'ai l'impression que je ne sais plus rien contrôler, que tout part dans tous les sens. Bref x) Savoir que ce n'était pas si mal que ça me motive à essayer de m'exercer sur ce point x) Beaucoup trop temps qu'il se pose des questions, il est lent à la détente en ce qui concerne ses propres sentiments, déformation professionnelles je suppose ^^ Merci encore pour ta review, ta compréhension et tes conseils ! Tout ça me fait vraiment plaisir et m'aide à continuer :3**


	17. 17 décembre

Samedi 17 décembre.

Mais qu'est-ce que les enfants ont pu lui offrir ?

Faire la liste des cadeaux de Noël.

Le futur, cette chose incertaine.

Extérioriser, peut-être aujourd'hui ?

Eliminer les suspects pour le crush de Tony.

Essayer d'en savoir plus pour Noël avec les enfants.

Demander à Helen pour cette histoire d'audition.

.

C'est con parfois, de commencer sa journée en se disant que quelque chose allait foirer à un moment.

Après s'être réveillé, Clint n'avait pas bougé. En réalité, il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit et il tomba face à Pietro, encore endormi. Il avait hésité. Il avait hésité à partir discrètement. Il avait hésité à aller faire le petit déjeuner, peut-être de le ramener. Il hésitait mais en réalité, il ne faisait rien. Il avait envie de ne rien faire. De rester là et de ne pas bouger.

Il avait encore du mal à se dire qu'il se sentait bien là, qu'il se sentait bien en compagnie du blond. Parce que dans un sens, ça n'était pas permis. Ca ne lui était pas permis. Mais il ne bougeait pas pour autant parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de briser ce bien être. Il n'y avait pas tellement de moment où il sentait bien depuis un petit temps, il n'allait pas casser un des seuls moments où c'était le cas. C'était ce qui lui faisait dire que sa journée n'allait pas se terminer bien. C'était viscéral comme constatation, comme une évidence qui l'avait marqué dès les premières minutes de son réveil. Et c'était horrible.

Pourquoi tout semblait si binaire ? Rien n'était gris. Hier avait été blanc, ce matin est blanc, ce soir sera noir. Le monde était comme ça, soit blanc ou soit noir mais jamais les deux à la fois. Il y avait seulement différentes utilisations de ces couleurs. Tony était noir mais utilisait cette noirceur pour faire du blanc. Steve était blanc et faisait des choses blanches aussi.

Clint était comme Tony. Pietro était comme Steve. Pietro était quelqu'un de bien, il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à quelqu'un d'autre, même involontairement. Pietro avait une bonne âme, il avait une bonté incroyable et une gentillesse à en faire pâlir le Pape. Et tout ça, Clint allait le gâcher. Parce qu'il n'était pas blanc, mais noir. Dès son enfance, il savait que sa vie ne serait pas heureuse dans le fond. Quand on perdait ses parents et qu'on essayait de vivre comme on le pouvait. Quand on perdait ses mentors, son frère et son toit. Quand on avait commencé à voler pour essayer de manger. On se disait forcément que sa vie serait loin d'être heureuse et que les fins à l'eau de rose n'existaient que dans les contes de fées ou les comédies romantiques.

Même au SHIELD, tout n'avait pas été blanc. Le SHIELD était noir également. Clint avait tué des gens, sans scrupules, sans regrets. Il était devenu un robot, capable de tuer sur demande et sans réfléchir, sans même se rebeller. Sa condition de vie améliorée l'avait bien conditionné au fond. Alors il était passé du blanc au noir. Parce que cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait décidé de faire ces choses, c'était lui qui avait choisi de mener cette vie-là.

Il était devenu noir. Son âme était aussi noire que ses actes. Et rien n'aurait pu le rendre blanc de nouveau. Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était faire 'comme si' il était blanc et ne pas interférer dans la vie des autres. Sa mission, une fois qu'il avait compris ce principe, était de ne pas rendre les gens autour de lui noirs. Et malheureusement, il savait que ça arriverait avec Pietro s'il devenait plus proche de lui encore. Il n'avait pas envie de transformer Pietro. Il n'avait pas envie de le changer.

Pourquoi c'était si compliqué la vie ?

Clint sortit de ses pensées en sentant le blond bouger doucement. Il mit un temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux et puis de sourire en coin.

« -Hm. Je pensais que j'aurais un petit déjeuner au lit. »

Clint rit. La voix du plus jeune était encore enrouée par la nuit de sommeil mais elle lui donnait un certain charme au fond.

« -Si ce n'était que pour ça que tu voulais dormir avec moi, il fallait le préciser sur le contrat. »

« -Notre relation n'est donc basée que sur un bout de papier ? »

Pietro prit un air faussement choqué et sourit par la suite.

« -Si seulement, j'aurais pu interdire les vannes foireuses. »

Le blond tira la langue. Se charrier de la sorte était devenu une telle habitude...

Ils restèrent encore une demie heure dans cette position, à ne plus rien se dire. Juste se lancer des mimiques qui seuls eux avaient le don de comprendre. Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte, brisant la bulle de silence autour d'eux.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de changer de position que Wanda entra directement. Elle allait commencer quelque chose quand elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa pensée, fixant les deux hommes dans le même lit.

« -Tu voulais dire quoi ? »

Pietro avait l'air beaucoup plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était en ce moment et il avait même de la chance que ce ne soit que Wanda, il aurait réagi bien plus vite si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. L'archer ne put pas faire autrement que de se relever pour essayer de marquer le fait qu'il allait partir de toute manière.

« -Je... Je sais plus. »

Pietro se redressa en riant et s'assit dans son lit tandis que le plus âgé se mettait à peine debout. Il fallait qu'il bouge, il fallait qu'il montre qu'il ne comptait pas rester plus longtemps.

« -Ah si ! Crétin ! Tu avais rendez-vous avec Helen pour ta cheville ! »

« -Ne t'énerve pas Wanda, c'est seulement à 10- »

Le blond se tut directement en voyant l'heure qu'il était réellement : 11h30. Hm, ce serait dur de rattraper un retard pareil.

« -Elle est encore là, si tu te dépêches tu pourras encore la voir. Clint, elle aimerait aussi examiner ton oreille pour voir si tout va bien. »

L'archer acquiesça en sortant de la chambre. Il s'habilla en triple vitesse dans la sienne et rejoignit directement l'infirmerie. Durant tout le trajet, il avait ce regard bloqué de Wanda en tête. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir dans cette chambre hier soir, il aurait évité cette situation un peu embarrassante en réalité. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait avec Pietro, ce n'était pas ça le problème mais jusqu'ici, personne n'était vraiment au courant. A part les enfants, c'était étrange mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

En réalité, ce qu'il trouvait étrange et gênant, ce n'était même pas d'être retrouvé dans le même lit que Pietro mais plutôt être retrouvé dans son lit alors qu'il y avait ses pensées qui revenaient en boucle. Avec tous les pouvoirs que les autres avaient, il avait l'impression à chaque fois que quelqu'un pouvait lire dans son esprit, et c'était ça qui était réellement embarrassant.

« -C'est inquiétant. »

Clint tourna la tête d'un coup en entendant Helen. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle répondait à ses propres angoisses.

« -C'est même plus grave que ce que je ne pensais. »

L'archer secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas pu lire dans ses pensées. Elle ne possédait pas de pouvoirs jusqu'à preuve du contraire et elle avait surtout l'air plongée dans ses analyses.

« -C'est-à-dire ? »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, l'air désolée.

« -C'est le tympan. Je pensais au départ que ce n'était qu'une simple perte d'audition temporaire, comme après avoir écouté de la musique beaucoup trop forte. Mais c'est le tympan qui est touché. »

« -Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. Votre machine n'est pas capable de réparer ça ? »

« -Elle ne s'occupe pour l'instant que des parties externes, pas internes. »

« -Mais... Mais comment c'est possible ? Le fusil n'était même pas à côté de mon oreille. »

« -Ce n'est pas que ça... A mon avis, votre tympan était déjà endommagé mais que ce coup de feu lui a été fatal. En quelque sorte. »

« -Alors quoi ? Je vais être sourd de cette oreille tout le reste de ma vie ? »

« -Peut-être pas. Si j'arrive à- »

« -Laissez tomber. »

Clint soupira. Ca commençait. C'était son impression que la journée n'allait pas se terminer bien qui était revenue et qui se confirmait pas la même occasion. Elle commençait à se dégrader cette journée. Et sa bonne humeur par la même occasion.

Il se leva, remercia la doctoresse et s'en alla. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à Pietro qui arrivait avec Wanda. Il n'entendit pas non plus ce que le jumeau dit à sa soeur.

Clint était perdu dans ses pensées et c'était pire que mieux. Cette oreille était utile, elle avait son utilité dans les missions, s'il ne pouvait pas entendre les ennemis arriver, il était foutu. Et maintenant, il avait une chance sur deux de mourir.

Cette idée le suivit les heures d'après. Il s'était enfermé dans sa bulle, une bulle de pensées et de silence dont il avait besoin pour réfléchir parce qu'il avait besoin de s'enfermer pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Steve parce qu'il le renverrait directement. Sans aucune autre forme de procès parce que ce n'était pas que sa vie qu'il mettait en danger mais celle des autres également. Il savait qu'il avait encore un peu de marge parce que le super soldat n'allait pas les renvoyer sur le terrain d'aussi tôt après ce qu'il s'était passé. Tant que la taupe n'avait pas été démasquée, ils ne pourraient pas prendre plus de risques. Mais la question se poserait un jour ou l'autre et il faudra qu'il ait une solution de secours dans ce cas-là.

« -Tiens. »

Clint releva la tête. Wanda. Elle lui tendait une tasse.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de la prendre et de la regarder s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Il se tourna pour être un maximum en face d'elle, tout comme elle le fit.

« -Merci. »

Elle acquiesça. Il ramena ses jambes sur le fauteuil, au plus proche de lui. Elle lui avait fait du café, elle devait s'en être pris une tasse également.

Il soupira, il n'aurait pas dû se poster dans le salon pour créer sa bulle de réflexion mais inconsciemment, il avait peut-être besoin d'être coupé également.

« -Tout va bien, Clint ? »

Il but une gorgée de son café et passa une main dans sa nuque.

« -Si on enlève tout ce qu'il se passe avec Laura, ça va. »

« -Tu avais l'air dans tes pensées en sortant de l'infirmerie. »

En plus de savoir lire dans ses pensées, elle savait observer. Il fallait qu'il se méfie un peu plus d'elle, histoire que l'entièreté de ses pensées intimes soient préservées.

« -C'était rien. »

« -Comme lorsque tu es parti brusquement l'autre soir ? »

C'était un coup bas de sa part, mais il n'avait pas le droit de broncher. Il lui avait dit d'être direct au fond.

« -C'était... Ce n'était pas la même chose. »

« -Hm. »

Ce 'Hm' qui voulait tout dire et rien à la fois. Ce 'hm' qui était plus stressant qu'autre chose.

« -Il y a un peu tout qui se bouscule dans ma tê- »

« -Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier sur ce que tu ressens ou sur ce que tu penses. »

Il soupira.

« -Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là ? »

« -Non. »

« -Pourquoi alors ? »

« -Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de compagnie. »

Il faisait si désespéré que ça ?

« -Je peux t'envoyer Pietro si tu préfères. »

« -Hein ? Non ! Non, c'est juste que... Je suis un peu surpris. A part Natasha, personne ne se poste à côté de moi juste pour faire acte de présence. »

« -Non, c'est toi qui fait ça pour les autres. »

Clint haussa un sourcil et regarda Wanda.

« -Pietro m'a expliqué pour hier soir. Le fait que tu sois resté près de lui parce qu'il t'avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'une présence. »

C'était... un mensonge. Pietro mentait à sa propre soeur ? Seulement à moitié au fond, Pietro ne l'avait pas dit explicitement, Clint avait compris. Ca avait été naturel.

« -Merci de l'avoir fait. On a parfois besoin de se séparer, juste pour mieux se retrouver mais dans ces moments-là, on se sent souvent seul. Et le fait que tu sois resté, c'était vraiment cool de ta part. »

« -C'était tout naturel. »

Wanda sourit en coin, reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

« -Pas pour tout le monde. Pietro n'accorde pas sa confiance à tout le monde, tu es une des rares personnes avec qui ça soit le cas. »

Cette phrase sonnait à la fois comme une promesse et une menace. La promesse que ce qu'elle disait était vrai, qu'il était chanceux de privilégier de cette confiance. La menace qu'au moindre faux pas, elle serait là. Qu'elle tiendrait toujours pour son frère et que s'il osait trahir la confiance de Pietro, il ne resterait plus grand chose de l'archer.

« -Il en va de même pour moi. Je n'ai pas tendance à me confier à énormément de personne. »

C'était vrai mais c'était surtout étrange de l'avouer à voix haute. Parce que tant qu'il se le disait dans sa tête, ça restait dans sa tête et rien n'était concrétisé. Là, c'était comme s'il avouait à Wanda que son frère comptait beaucoup pour lui. Jusqu'à quel point ? Il ne le savait même pas lui-même pour le moment.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il avait suffit de cette réponse pour que Wanda se détende un peu plus. Certainement parce qu'elle savait que Clint ne parlait pas pour du vide. Qu'il ne parlait pas sans penser une seule de ses paroles. Parce que c'était le cas, chaque chose qu'il disait était vraie et assumée. Sauf peut-être lorsqu'il était bourré mais encore une fois, c'était tellement rare qu'il y avait une centaine d'années lumières depuis la dernière fois que c'était arrivé.

« -Clint ! »

Le concerné releva brusquement la tête vers un Tony à l'air soucieux. Rien que l'expression du visage de l'ingénieur suffit à mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'archer. Ce n'était pas habituel et quelque chose d'étrange semblait se passer.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« -Tu as du courrier. »

L'archer secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça du courrier ? Personne ne lui adressait jamais de courrier lorsqu'il était au QG.

C'est là qu'il réalisa : le pire n'était pas encore passé.

Il attrapa la lettre que Tony lui tendait et prit un bon bol d'air avant d'ouvrir cette lettre. Il attrapa la feuille et la parcourut. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, sa tête commençait à tourner.

Il lâcha la lettre et se leva, il avait besoin d'air, de beaucoup d'air.

Wanda le regarda partir et lança un regard à Tony. Il se mordait la lèvre, parce qu'il avait lu d'où venait la lettre et que ça ne pouvait rien présager de bon. C'est la jumelle qui prit la décision de jeter un coup d'oeil au papier.

''Par la présente lettre, nous vous prions d'être présent ce mercredi 21 décembre au tribunal de la jeunesse afin de délibérer de la garde des enfants : Barton, Cooper ; Barton, Lila ; et Barton, Nathaniel.''

Wanda n'en lut pas plus, elle n'avait pas besoin. Ce papier était un acte officiel. La preuve que tout était réellement fini et qu'il fallait encore décider du sort des enfants.

Dehors, Clint essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas craquer, pas maintenant. Pas en sachant que tous les autres étaient à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Il avait une boule dans la gorge. Il avait envie de pleurer mais également envie de tout détruire, de se défouler sur la première chose venue. Il était triste mais tout autant en colère.

Il avait envie de tout envoyer balader, il en avait tellement marre de cette situation. Il en avait marre de tout ça et il en avait encore plus marre de tout ressentir à la fois.

C'était ça, le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait envahi dès le début de la journée. C'était ça l'horrible nouvelle qu'il allait avoir.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Il ne savait même pas encore ce qu'il pouvait faire, il n'avait pas d'appartement où loger quand il aurait les enfants, il n'avait pas prévu de défense, ni d'attaque. Il n'avait rien prévu parce qu'il ne pensait pas devoir faire face à cette lettre avant des semaines. Pourquoi tout était si rapide tout à coup ?

Il savait que Laura avait déjà tout prévu, il savait qu'elle avait des arguments quasi imbattables et il ne savait même pas s'il ferait le poids face à ça. Il voulait juste que tout ça se finisse, que la spirale en Enfer finisse un jour et que tout redevienne calme. Il voulait retrouver les bases qu'il avait avant. L'idée même d'aller s'excuser auprès de Laura lui vint à l'esprit. Il suffisait qu'il aille s'excuser, qu'il aille lui faire un discours en long et en large pour qu'elle le reprenne, pour qu'elle veuille bien que l'ordre revienne, que tout redevienne comme avant.

La vérité, c'était que Clint ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de faire ça. De refaire semblant maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait la force de continuer. Il se disait que oui, pour les enfants, pour qu'ils aient un équilibre eux aussi. Surtout pour eux. Mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas longtemps.

Il suffisait qu'il voit comment il réagissait pour le moment. Il était au bord du gouffre, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était complètement perdu. Comment était-il censé réagir au juste ? Heureux de savoir que ses enfants seraient balancés entre leurs parents, ballottés entre deux maisons, entre deux manières de fonctionner, entre deux familles. Cette idée lui était insupportable, tout comme l'idée qu'il soit séparé d'eux.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il en était à émettre cette éventualité. S'il suffisait qu'il ne demande pas leur garde pour qu'ils aient un semblant de vie normale, alors il le ferait. Si c'était nécessaire pour qu'ils aient un équilibre et qu'ils aient une vie heureuse, alors il le ferait. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu de père et il s'en était tout aussi bien sorti.

Il avait envie de s'effondrer, de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses enfants mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de les perturber avec ces déplacements incessants. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris ce que la garde partagée impliquait ? Parce qu'il avait été égoïste, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et son propre bonheur d'avoir les enfants. Il n'avait pas pensé à eux, à leur bonheur, à leur équilibre. Quel horrible père il faisait.

Il soupira, regarda le ciel un instant et secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il parte loin de cette lettre, juste ce soir au moins. A moins qu'il ne disparaisse définitivement, il n'y aurait plus de problèmes pour cette garde, les enfants seraient heureux, ils n'auraient pas à choisir non plus.

Il entra, alla chercher ses clés et descendit. Il ne vit même pas les autres qui commençaient à se réunir dans le salon. Il n'avait qu'un objectif : sortir. Il se dirigea vers le garage et démarra dès qu'il entra dans sa voiture. Il ne savait même pas encore ce qu'il allait faire ni où il allait mais il s'en foutait. Il avait juste besoin de sortir et de s'occuper l'esprit.

.  
« -Clint n'est pas là ? »

Pietro attendit une réponse de la part de sa soeur lorsqu'il s'installa à table avec tous les autres. Elle avait l'air préoccupée par quelque chose et puisque que tout le monde était présent sauf lui, il se doutait que ça avait un rapport.

« -Non... »

Elle n'avait pas levé le regard, plongée dans la contemplation de son assiette encore vide.

« -Il est parti comme une flèche tout à l'heure. »

Tony avait complété la réponse de la brune, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas que Pietro qui semblait intéressé par la réponse. Ce n'était pas habituel de voir quelqu'un déserté le repas du soir, surtout quand sa présence au QG ne faisait aucun doute.

« -Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Natasha ne semblait pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait et elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était une mauvaise période pour lui en ce moment et le moindre choc ou attaque de Laura pourrait le faire replonger dans sa tourmente sans fin.

Wanda ne retrouvait toujours pas sa langue, l'ingénieur décida donc de répondre à toutes les autres questions.

« -Il a reçu une lettre tout à l'heure... D'un bureau d'avocat. »

« -Quoi ? C'était pour quoi ? »

Natasha avait été beaucoup trop brusque dans ses paroles.

« -Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas lu son courrier moi. »

La rousse se tourna immédiatement vers la jumelle. Si Tony précisait qu'il n'avait rien fait, c'était qu'elle l'avait lu. Et même si, au fond, la réponse était sous entendu, la rousse avait besoin de réponse claire et nette.

« -C'était pour la garde des enfants. »

Wanda se sentait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise sous le regard de l'espionne pour pouvoir cacher quelque chose comme ça une seconde de plus.

« -Et vous n'avez strictement rien fait pour le retenir ? »

« -Nat', je l'ai vu passer et il n'avait même pas capté que nous étions là. Il était seul dans son monde. »

Steve n'aurait peut-être pas dû répondre parce que le regard noir de Natasha vint le dévisager.

« -Justement. »

Elle avait bien appuyé sur chaque syllabe de ce mot pour faire comprendre que ce n'était décidément pas la meilleure chose que le Captain ait faite dans sa vie.

« -Il a peut-être juste besoin de se retrouver seul un instant pour faire le point. »

« -Le point sur quoi, Steve ? Sur la façon dont Laura va le descendre le jour de l'audience ? »

« -Sur ce qu'il compte faire pour éviter de se faire descendre par elle justement. »

« -On n'est pas en mission, il n'y a pas de plan d'attaque pour ce genre de situation. Il s'agit de ses enfants. Il ne pourrait pas prévoir ses réactions par rapport aux arguments de Laura. Parce que dernières nouvelles les gars, elle nous considère comme des personnes dangereuses et incontrôlables qui sont capables de tuer les enfants à distance. »

« -Clint ne nous voit pas comme ça. »

« -Non, Tony, et c'est certainement ce qui va le perdre parce que devant un juge, dire que Clint n'a pas hésité à amener ses enfants dans un endroit où se côtoient un scientifique capable de se transformer en un Hulk déchaîné, une fille aux pouvoirs immenses et à peine contrôlables, un coureur de fond pouvant leur briser la nuque à chaque pas trop rapide, un soldat capable de leur briser les os en leur tapant amicalement sur l'épaule, un ingénieur mettant au point des robots bourrés d'armes, un dieu qui ne gère pas sa force, un vétéran qui laisse trainer ses ailes n'importe où dans le QG, un homme qui comprend à peine notre monde et une espionne au passé douteux, dire ça va le rendre complètement irresponsable. Et Laura ne va pas être aussi gentille dans ses paroles que moi. »

Il y eut un silence de mort après ce discours. Les paroles de Natasha avaient blessé à peu près tout le monde, parce qu'ils savaient que c'était vrai. Qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples personnes, ils n'étaient pas normaux.

« -Je suis désolée. »

Natasha avait baissé les yeux.

« -On sait. »

Bruce avait pris la parole, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée et il ne s'arrêta pas là.

« -On sait que tu veux protéger Clint mais s'il est venu ici avec les enfants, c'est qu'il ne nous considérait pas comme dangereux pour eux. Et même si on va être utilisé par Laura, on lui est déjà reconnaissant pour la confiance qu'il a mis en nous. »

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence.

« -On n'avait pas l'impression d'être un tel poids. »

« -Vous n'êtes pas des poids, Bruce... Ecoutez -Natasha soupira-, j'ai peur pour lui et je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça. Je m'excuse, d'accord. Je veux juste que vous compreniez qu'il n'est pas si fort que ça, qu'il ne fait que cacher ce qu'il ressent encore et encore et qu'après cette lettre, le fait qu'il soit dans son monde peut être plus préoccupant qu'autre chose. »

Elle baissa les épaules, elle ne savait même pas si elle avait le droit de dire ce genre de chose. En tout cas, elle voyait bien que les autres comprenaient, c'était le principal. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, elle voulait juste qu'ils se rendent compte.

« -Je veux bien croire qu'il ait besoin d'être seul pendant un moment mais je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter de m'inquiéter en un claquement de doigts. Je m'excuse encore. »

« -Il suffit de trouver un compromis. »

Vision était toujours aussi posé et trouvait toujours une solution à tout. Les autres n'avaient même plus la tête à réfléchir.

« -Disons qu'on le laisse seul mais que s'il n'est toujours pas revenu vers... minuit, on ira à sa recherche. »

Natasha acquiesça doucement, ça lui semblait un bon compromis. Elle commençait déjà à se détendre un peu plus à l'idée qu'on ne laissait pas Clint seul trop longtemps. Il avait encore 3heures pour revenir avant qu'ils n'aillent le ramener au QG. C'était déjà ça.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ils continuèrent à manger en essayant d'oublier ce qu'avait dit l'espionne. Il faudrait du temps pour qu'ils oublient ces paroles d'ailleurs mais ils savaient tous qu'ils pouvaient être utilisés pour les propres fins de Laura, et cette idée les révoltait plus qu'ils n'en voulaient à la russe pour les avoir prononcées.

.

La musique. Forte. Maximale. Dégueulasse. Ce n'était pas de la bonne musique. C'était tout l'inverse. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il avait trop bu. Beaucoup trop bu. Il venait de passer les dernières heures en ville dans un bar, à boire. D'abord des bières, ensuite du whisky, de la vodka, de la tequila. Il avait fallu un certain temps avant qu'il ne se sente vraiment partir, loin. Il avait trouvé cette boite juste après. La musique était déjà forte de l'extérieur.

Elle était nulle. De l'électro, il détestait. Mais elle était forte. Brouillant toutes pensées qui essayaient de frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Faisant battre son coeur au rythme des basses.

Il remuait plus qu'il ne dansait. Il se foutait de ce qu'il faisait là. Il était là, il bougeait, il était loin. Il se foutait même des gens autour de lui. Des gens qui avaient la moitié de son âge et qui le regardaient en souriant. Eux non plus n'en avaient rien à foutre. S'ils ne venaient pas ici pour s'amuser, ils venaient pour les mêmes raisons que lui : se vider la tête. Ne plus penser à rien du tout et boire pour tout oublier par la suite.

Des gens lui ramenaient parfois des verres en plus, lui disant qu'ils trouvaient ça cool un mec plus âgé qui s'éclatait presque autant qu'eux. S'ils savaient. Mais ils ne savaient pas et Clint buvait tout ce qu'on lui ramenait. C'était gratuit, c'était de l'alcool, c'était bien pour ce qu'il avait.

Un jeune venait de se coller à lui, il n'avait pas vu qui c'était, ni quel âge il avait, ce qui était sûr c'était que ce jeune n'était pas venu que pour lui faire boire un énième shot. Il voulait plus. Le connaître peut-être. Il avait du mal à se faire entendre et pire de tout, il essayait de lui parler via son oreille devenue sourde. Clint bougea la tête et lui fit signe de parler dans l'autre. Il avait un sourire con aux lèvres pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il était vieux, après tout.

« -J'ai l'impression de te connaitre. »

C'était plus ou moins compréhensible. Clint reconstituait la moitié des sons qu'il semblait entendre, en réalité il lisait plus sur ses lèvres qu'il n'entendait le son de sa voix. Il rit en voyant le jeune en face de lui. Il se colla à lui également en lui glissant :

« -Dis-moi ton nom et je te dis le mien. »

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il essayait de draguer ce mec ? Bourré ? Il pourrait être son père merde, il devrait essayer de se détacher de ce gars justement. Il devrait essayer de le repousser pour éviter de faire des conneries. Il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un apprenne qu'un Avengers ait passé sa nuit avec un inconnu beaucoup trop jeune pour lui. Sa réputation était en jeu et encore plus la garde de ses enfants. Laura se ferait un plaisir d'utiliser cette information contre lui si elle venait à l'apprendre.

Penser à ça maintenant était une mauvaise idée et elle lui donna d'ailleurs envie de vomir. Sa tête tournait beaucoup trop. Pourquoi était-il collé à ce jeune déjà ?

« -Moi, c'est Iwan. »

Clint rit, sans même une raison valable de rire. Il était complètement jeté mais il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là, il avait encore la force de penser à Laura et c'était le signe qu'il n'oubliait pas assez vite.

« -Viens, je te paye un verre. »

« -C'est ça ton prénom ? »

L'archer rit, c'était beaucoup trop con, ce n'était même pas drôle mais il riait. Il attrapa la main du jeune homme et il se dirigea vers le bar. Il commanda un shot et laissa le dénommé Iwan commander tranquillement. Clint régla et but cul sec son verre sous l'oeil scrutateur de son nouvel ami. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se rapprocha de l'archer, se blottissant littéralement dans ses bras.

« -Tu me raccompagnes chez moi ? Je suis trop bourré pour marcher droit. »

C'était une mauvaise idée, Clint savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il était tout aussi bourré, voire plus même mais son corps ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord avec sa tête. Il se laissa traîner par Iwan jusque dehors. Le retour à l'air ambiant était pire que tout. Sa tête tourna encore plus et il dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour éviter de tomber.

Le jeune homme souriait et se colla une nouvelle fois à l'archer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit les choses les plus étranges qui lui arrivent à lui ? Il savait qu'il allait tout oublier le lendemain en plus. Et il savait aussi qu'il serait encore plus mal s'il se réveillait dans le lit d'un inconnu. Parce qu'Iwan serait redevenu un inconnu demain matin.

Il avait envie de le retirer de lui, de partir avant que ça n'aille trop loin mais il était bien, là. Il était bien dans les bras d'Iwan. Sauf qu'il se rendit bien trop vite compte qu'il y était bien parce qu'il pensait à Pietro. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Encore moins penser à ça dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi tout venait d'un coup ? Pourquoi tout avait besoin de venir le tourmenter en même temps ? C'était insupportable.

« -T'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'affection... »

Il aurait voulu lui crier de la fermer, il aurait voulu le repousser en disant que c'était faux et qu'il allait bien. Qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'affection. Pas comme Iwan semblait le sous entendre.

« -Oui, et ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il va en trouver. »

Clint ne suivait plus grand chose mais il sentit que le jeune homme contre lui se retourna. L'archer leva les yeux un instant et vit Pietro. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Le brun se laissa tomber sur le sol pendant que le blond menaçait Iwan. Ce dernier criait tout aussi fort, comme pour essayer d'avoir encore une main sur sa proie mais apparemment le sokovien eut plus de répondant.

Iwan partit et Pietro se pencha sur Clint. Le plus âgé était honteux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible, d'avoir tué un homme ou d'avoir agressé un autre. Il ne savait même pas comment interpréter le regard que lui lançait le blond. Etait-ce de la déception ? Du dégout ? De l'incompréhension ? S'il savait, s'il savait à quel point il était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Clint n'en pouvait plus. S'il savait qu'il faisait parti intégrante de son esprit et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour l'en sortir.

Pietro l'attrapa en dessous des épaules pour essayer de le relever.

« -Laisse moi. »

Clint gémissait, il préférait rester sur le sol, comme une merde plutôt que de se dire que Pietro le voyait comme ça. Il ne voulait pas être vu dans cet état par le plus jeune, sauf que c'était déjà trop tard.

« -Où est ta voiture ? »

« -Lâche-moi. Je mérite même pas d'être relevé. »

« -Arrêtes de dire des conneries et aide moi au lieu de faire la larve. »

« -Mais j'en suis une, une grosse merde. »

« -TAIS TOI. »

Le ton de Pietro l'immobilisa sur le champ. Le plus jeune n'avait jamais levé le ton avec lui. Ca le brusquait autant que ça ne l'attristait.

« -Maintenant, tu te lèves et tu me dis où est ta voiture ! »

Clint eut du mal à se remettre debout et il tituba ensuite jusqu'au parking où sa voiture était garée. Il ne savait même plus où exactement mais Pietro ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant. Il lui fit faire tout le tour du parking jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent enfin sur cette foutue voiture. Le blond installa Clint sur le siège passager et prit le volant.

L'archer ne disait rien, il se laissait faire sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait rien faire de toute manière. Le blond avait téléphoné au QG juste avant de démarrer, juste pour prévenir qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Tout le trajet fut silencieux. Pietro était concentré sur la route, conduire avec un seul bras n'était pas un jeu d'enfant et il n'était pas à l'aise de faire ça. Il n'avait juste pas le choix. Il réfléchissait aussi surtout, à cette soirée et à l'état de Clint. Natasha leur avait dit qu'il cachait ses sentiments, le blond n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était à ce point. Et ça lui crevait le coeur de le voir dans cet état.

Le brun, lui, avait bloqué sa position sur le côté gauche. Il regardait Pietro. Il avait la tête qui tournait, qui tambourinait dans son crâne. Cette sensation était horrible mais tant qu'il regardait Pietro, comme un point fixe, il avait moins mal. C'était déjà ça de pris. Et surtout, il avait envie de regarder Pietro, il avait envie de l'observer. Autant pour essayer de comprendre ce à quoi il pensait que pour essayer de trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner. Il avait fait le con, il n'aurait pas dû. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était lui qui allait le retrouver.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Pietro sortit de la voiture et aida Clint à faire de même. Ils remontèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'au salon où se trouvait toute l'équipe au grand complet. Et intérieurement, Clint remerciait la cuite qu'il se prendrait pour l'oubli de ce moment précis. Natasha s'approcha directement de son meilleur ami mais se ravisa de l'engueuler tout de suite en voyant son état. Elle aida Pietro à monter l'archer jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils le posèrent dans son lit et Natasha alla chercher un seau, juste au cas où. Pietro resta là, le temps de mieux placer l'archer dans son lit et de mettre un couverture au dessus de lui. Celui-ci attrapa la main du coureur lorsqu'il allait partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, il ne voulait pas être seul.

« -Pourquoi tout a l'air si naturel avec toi ? »

Le blond ne savait pas quoi répondre, tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Clint lui dise quelque chose du style. Il secoua la tête, c'était certainement l'alcool qui lui faisait dire ça.

« -Il faut que tu dormes maintenant, Clint. »

L'archer lâcha la main du blond. Il aurait voulu le retenir mais il n'avait plus de forces, et encore moins d'énergie. Il ne put même pas compter jusque cinq avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

.

Samedi 17 décembre.

Mais qu'est-ce que les enfants ont pu lui offrir ?

Faire la liste des cadeaux de Noël.

Le futur, cette chose incertaine.

Extérioriser, peut-être aujourd'hui ?

Eliminer les suspects pour le crush de Tony.

Essayer d'en savoir plus pour Noël avec les enfants.

X Demander à Helen pour cette histoire d'audition

.

 **Bien le bonjour !**

 **J'ai d'heureuses nouvelles ! Bon, je vais encore fonctionner deux ou trois semaines avec un chapitre par semaine mais je devrais reprendre l'ancien rythme plus vite que prévu. Le travail que je faisais me posait problème quant à sa réalisation, j'en ai discuté avec mes professeurs et il est venu que c'était tout simplement le sujet de mon travail qui posait problème. J'en ai changé et je me sens plus à l'aise. Je pourrais donc mieux travailler à partir de maintenant ^^ Tout cela pour dire que je dois tout simplement continuer de bien travailler pour le moment, pour rattraper mon retard par rapport aux autres mais que cela devrait aller beaucoup mieux !**

 **Je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre compréhension, vous êtes supers ! ****

 **Bon, vous l'aurez également compris après ce chapitre, Clint n'entre pas dans la meilleure partie de sa vie pour le moment. Et cela ne va pas s'arranger en un claquement de doigts, malheureusement. Je suis désolée pour cette phase de déprime, mais elle est nécessaire ! :')**

 **Oliverkriss : Certes x) mais je compare toujours avec ce que j'ai en tête pour le prochain chapitre et avec ceux que j'ai déjà écrit, donc comparé à celui-ci, je trouvais que le précédent faisait un peu pâle figure :') mais oui, Clint avance de plus en plus dans la compréhension de ses sentiments, après tout ce temps ! xD J'espère en tout cas que tu auras aimé ce chapitre-ci :3 Merci de me suivre depuis le début en mettant une review ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir ****

 **nagron : Je ne voulais absolument pas manquer ton anniversaire, tu me suis et je trouvais ça normal de te rendre la pareille x) Oui Pietro agit comme un gosse x) mais c'est presque un principe chez lui xD c'est vrai que la manière dont ils ont grandi a joué énormément sur ce genre de chose, demander de l'aide ne devient plus aussi naturel quand on a passé autant de temps seuls. Clint est un peu pareil dans un sens, toujours débrouillard, seulement il a eu la chance de connaitre Coulson et puis Natasha. Avoir des gens en qui on a confiance aide pour ce genre de choses. Il est possible que ça se passe de la même manière pour les jumeaux après tout x) J'espère que ce réveil ne t'a pas trop déçu en tout cas :/ et que ce chapitre t'a plu par la même occasion ^^ Merci pour ta review et ta motivation à me suivre ! ****

 **Un tout grand merci à toutes les personnes qui commentent, mettent ma fanfiction en fav ou follow cette histoire, vous m'aidez à continuer cette fanfiction et me motivez vraiment ! Donc un énorme MERCI ! :3**


	18. 18 décembre

Dimanche 18 décembre.

Pietro, cadeaux.

Liste Noël.

Avenir.

Tout faire péter.

Tony, crush.

Enfants, Noël.

Pietro, s'excuser.

Sue, ne pas lui écrire.

.

Sa tête lui tournait. Encore et encore. Encore plus. Toujours. Ca n'en finissait plus. Tout tournait.

 _« -Clint, rejoins-moi... On était bien avant, pourquoi as-tu cessé de m'écrire ? »_

Il voulait secouer la tête mais il avait peur qu'elle ne tourne encore plus. Il l'entendait pourtant, elle était dans sa tête. Sue lui souriait, un si beau sourire. Il se souvenait pourquoi il avait commencé à lui écrire, il y a des années.

 _« -Allez, viens. Partons à deux, juste toi et moi. Qu'as-tu à perdre maintenant ? »_

Il avait envie de la suivre, il avait envie de pleurer à la fois. Il se retourna dans son lit, essaya de calmer son mal de tête en se prenant le visage dans les mains. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait mal. Il était mal. Pourquoi il était comme ça ?

 _« -Tu vois bien que plus rien ne va ici, que plus rien ne va dans ta vie. Rejoins moi, c'est le paradis ici. »_

Les larmes commençaient à arriver. Pourquoi c'était toujours la même chose ? Pourquoi était-il une larve ? Les enfants ne devaient pas le voir comme ça. Les enfants ne devaient jamais le voir comme ça. Mais comment pourrait-il avancer maintenant ?

« -Nat'... »

C'était soufflé mais il avait besoin d'elle. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Du plus profond de son être, il savait qu'il devait l'appeler avant d'accepter la proposition de Sue. C'était viscéral.

« -Nat' ! Natasha ! NATASHA. »

Il pleurait, ses larmes coulaient toutes seules, il ne savait même pas les arrêter. Il appelait sa meilleure amie, complètement perdu. Il était en détresse, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne s'entendait même pas crier, parce qu'il criait après elle, comme sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle était sa dernière chance.

« -NATASHA. »

Il était toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il pleurait toujours.

Mais la main de la rousse sur son dos le rassura un minimum. Elle l'avait entendu, elle était là. Elle ne le laissera pas tomber. Elle était là. Et il laissait de côté Sue pour le moment. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait mais pas maintenant, pas avant un long moment. Il l'espérait en tout cas. Au fond de lui il espérait ne pas la voir avant longtemps.

Natasha s'était assise dans son lit et l'avait pris dans ses bras, il s'accrochait à elle. Elle était son lien le plus fort avec la vie à cet instant. Alors il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces.

.

La rousse n'avait plus fermé l'oeil de la nuit après l'appel de Clint. Elle avait mis un temps avant d'entendre ses cris. Leur chambre n'était pas côte à côte et elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir entendu plus vite. Quand elle avait couru dans le couloir, Bruce, Tony et Sam étaient déjà sortis de leur chambre, prêts à aller réveiller la concernée. Ils avaient l'air inquiet, et comment n'auraient-ils pu ne pas l'être ? Ils entendaient leur ami crier à n'en plus pouvoir comme s'il était au bord de la mort. Surtout que ce dit ami était revenu la veille, complètement bourré et la tête ailleurs.

Natasha était entrée en trombe dans la chambre de l'archer. Elle avait directement posé sa main sur son dos pour lui prouver qu'elle était bien là et qu'elle resterait là. Elle venait de s'installer dans le lit du brun quand elle remarqua que Pietro était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Clint ne criait plus mais il pleurait. Voir une personne qu'on admirait dans cet état, c'était toujours impressionnant. Même un peu trop d'ailleurs. La russe savait que Clint n'aurait pas voulu que le blond le voit comme ça, au fond. Ni aucun autre Avengers, mais c'était trop tard pour penser à ça. Tout le monde voyait la détresse de l'archer mais personne ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire, malheureusement. Natasha savait que ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, qu'ils étaient juste complètement paumés face à la souffrance du père de famille.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne savaient pas à propos de l'ancien membre du SHIELD. Malheureusement, tout n'était pas lié à ses enfants et pourtant, tout lui revenait à l'esprit.

L'espionne avait pris Clint dans ses bras et avait fait signe à Pietro de repartir se coucher. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment. Le plus jeune avait semblé inquiet et avait eu du mal à quitter Clint des yeux mais il avait fini par faire ce qu'avait demandé Natasha. C'était à elle de gérer ce genre de crises, ce n'était pas la première fois mais à chaque crise elle espérait que ce soit la dernière.

Elle avait continué à penser tout le reste de la nuit, passant une main rassurante dans le dos de son meilleur ami pour le calmer. Il avait fini par se rendormir mais elle non. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'endormir en ayant encore ses cris dans la tête. Elle aurait voulu lire dans ses pensées pour savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait surtout pas le droit. Ca devait venir de lui et non d'elle.

Elle s'était levée à 8h30 et avait rejoint les autres matinaux de l'équipe. Ou les couche tard. Steve, Tony, Sam et Pietro étaient déjà dans le salon, prenant leur petit déjeuner. Il y eut un silence quand elle s'installa à table et elle regarda d'ailleurs chacun d'entre eux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« -C'était si secret que ça, votre conversation ? »

Steve soupira.

« -Pas vraiment, on parlait de Clint. On voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. »

« -Il suffit de me poser la question, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui ait passé le reste de la nuit avec lui. »

« -Et vous avez parlé jusqu'à pas d'heure du problème en question ? »

Sam touchait malheureusement exactement là où ça faisait mal. Elle baissa les épaules.

« -On comprend qu'il puisse s'en faire pour la garde de ses enfants, pour le divorce mais au point d'aller jusque là ? »

« -Parce que tu comprends entièrement ce qu'il vit, Steve ? »

« -Je ne dis pas ça... »

« -Il n'y a pas que ses enfants, figure toi. Tu sais ce que c'est que de penser encore et encore à plein de choses à la fois sans jamais pouvoir souffler ? »

« -Moi, je sais. »

« -Et je ne remet pas ta parole en doute, Tony. Tu n'as juste pas la même façon de réagir que lui. Quoique... »

« -Quoique ? »

Natasha se tourna vers Steve. Il venait de poser la question. La rousse lui sourit en coin.

« -Tony a des problèmes, il pense encore et toujours et la seule chose qu'il ait trouvé pour éloigner un maximum ces pensées de son esprit, c'est de construire ses armures, de plancher toute la nuit sur un projet ou sur une mission. Et jusqu'ici, ça a l'air de marcher. Sauf qu'un jour, ça ne fonctionnera plus, et ce jour-là, tout va exploser. Ce jour pour Clint, c'était hier. »

Tony se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, parce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer tout haut que Natasha avait raison. Le fait est que la rousse était une bien meilleure observatrice que Steve et qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire remarquer aujourd'hui.

Le blond était réellement bienveillant et elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il s'en fasse pour chacun d'entre eux. Le problème ? Steve n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose, vraiment. Il n'avait jamais été dans un tel état de souffrance que plus rien n'avait d'importance, qu'on se fichait de tout. Steve avait souffert de ce retour après 70 ans de congélation, mais Steve avait trouvé une nouvelle équipe et un but dans sa vie. Clint et Tony était dans le fond du trou depuis un moment, ça ne les avait jamais vraiment quitté, même quand ça allait mieux. Et maintenant tout revenait en pire.

Natasha évita de dire que tout cela s'appelait la dépression, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils nieraient en bloc et qu'ils l'enverraient se faire voir quand elle essaierait de les aider. Quand on est en dépression, on ne pense pas l'être, on se sent juste triste et vide à la fois.

Elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de les aider dans l'ombre.

« -Je sais juste qu'il aura besoin de notre aide. »

Pietro releva la tête une demie seconde avant de replonger son regard dans la contemplation de son jus d'orange. Il avait bien compris que Natasha s'attendait à ce qu'il puisse soutenir complètement Clint, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de détresse en un homme. C'était surtout la première fois qu'il voyait Clint dans cet état. Il était si joyeux habituellement, si enjoué. Même s'il y avait des moments où il était plus calme que d'autre, Pietro n'aurait jamais pu deviner que tout ça cachait un réel mal être chez l'archer.

Son coeur se serra, beaucoup trop fort, lorsqu'il repensa à l'image qu'il avait eu hier soir. Quand il avait entendu les cris de Clint, son sang s'était glacé. Ca l'avait réveillé d'un coup mais il n'avait pas osé bouger dans un premier temps. Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait fini par se lever et il avait vu la rousse courir vers la chambre de son meilleur ami. C'était elle qu'il appelait. Il avait senti un pincement au coeur mais il se disait que c'était injustifié. Clint ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il connaissait Natasha et c'était normal qu'il l'appelle elle avant lui. Il était entré dans la chambre du brun et l'avait vu recroqueviller sur lui-même, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, complètement perdu, à bout de tout et cette vision s'était gravée à ses rétines.

Il avait eu peur, peur de perdre Clint. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec une simple beuverie, mais c'était de la détresse pure et dure.

Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir le reste de la nuit, il avait les cris de Clint dans les oreilles. Il voulait l'aider, du plus profond de son coeur mais il n'avait jamais eu à gérer ça. Wanda n'avait jamais été comme ça, ils avaient toujours cet espoir dans le fond du regard et il suffisait de voir cet espoir pour comprendre qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Il n'avait rien vu de tel dans les gestes de l'archer. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait encore de l'espoir en lui. C'était ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il avait peur de briser cet espoir chez Clint.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour essayer de le remettre sur le droit chemin, il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer une telle situation. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas se défiler. Il n'avait plus cette envie de fuir et il voulait soutenir Clint. Ces sentiments assez contraires pour le moment ne faisaient que le perdre un peu plus pour le moment.

Il n'oubliait pas pourtant le fait qu'il l'aimait. Oui, il aimait Clint Barton. Et il savait qu'il devait pouvoir le soutenir dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. La mauvaise passe était arrivée, il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il n'en avait pas le droit s'il voulait mériter l'amour de l'archer.

.

Enfermé dans son labo, Tony avait mis la musique à fond tout en essayant de trouver une idée. Il avait besoin de construire quelque chose sauf qu'il commençait à se lasser de construire des armures, il les avait presque toutes et avec toutes les options améliorées à chaque fois. Il avait presque une armure pour chaque situation qu'il pouvait rencontrer.

Non, il avait surtout besoin d'un challenge. Et oublier ce qu'avait dit Natasha, parce que ses paroles étaient beaucoup trop vraies. Il avait besoin de les oublier, de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et passer à autre chose, parce que c'était toujours comme ça qu'il avait fonctionné et que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait changer.

Il tourna la tête en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone malgré la musique forte qui remplissait tout l'atelier.

« Je crois que j'ai fait de la merde hier... »

C'était Clint. Tony fronça un peu les sourcils, ce n'était carrément pas le genre de l'archer d'envoyer des sms. Ca n'était d'ailleurs jamais arrivé, il détestait cette idée. Passer plus de temps à écrire un truc plutôt que de poser la question de vive voix.

« Boire comme un trou ? Effectivement. Surtout quand tu sais que j'ai une réserve dans mon atelier. »

« Je parlais pas de ça. »

Les réponses de l'archer l'intriguaient beaucoup trop. Il n'avait pas l'air de rire, vraiment pas.

« Accouche au lieu de faire durer le suspens. »

Ce n'est pas un message qu'il reçut mais une image, suivie d'un commentaire : « Dernière fois que j'écoute de la musique de merde. » Effectivement, l'image était une capture d'écran du scan portatif de Bruce. C'était le scan de Clint et ce que voyait Tony ne pouvait décidément pas le rassurer : le schéma d'une tête avec des points rouges au niveau des oreilles. 10 % à côté de la droite et 40 % à côté de la gauche. Cet imbécile avait perdu presque la totalité de son audition ?!

« Tu es où ? »

« Dans l'infirmerie. Si je croise des gens, je risque de ne pas entendre ce qu'ils me demandent. »

« Il faut faire venir Helen. »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un fichier. Tony soupira, il détestait quand les gens faisaient ça.

« Elle est au courant. Et elle n'a que des plans pour le moment. Je t'en supplie Tony. »

Même si l'idée que le grand Barton puisse le supplier de faire quelque chose pouvait être jouissif, savoir son ami dans l'infirmerie, seul et sans audition était une plus forte motivation.

« Laisse moi trois heures. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux. Merci, Tony. »

L'ingénieur téléchargea directement les plans de Helen, par miracle, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de modifications à faire pour que tout fonctionne parfaitement. Mais cela, il ne s'en étonnait pas vraiment. Helen Cho était un docteur de renom et elle travaillait sur tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout sur les machines en réalité. Elle était fascinée par la technologie et au fait qu'on pourrait s'en servir pour guérir les gens. Alors ce prototype de prothèse auditive ne l'étonnait pas réellement.

Elle ne pensait certainement pas à devoir le mettre en application aussi vite mais il fallait toujours une bonne raison à la mise en pratique de prototype.

Le brun construisait avec l'aide de FRIDAY, il utilisait du vibranium pour être sûr qu'elles n'explosent pas en plein milieu du crâne de Clint et qu'elles ne soient pas détruites par la même occasion. Il comprenait assez la raison pour laquelle il essayait de cacher le maximum le fait qu'il avait perdu de son audition, Steve lui en aurait fait tout un fromage et jamais il n'aurait pu repartir en mission. Steve avait raison dans un sens, mais il était parfois beaucoup trop réducteur.

Les minutes passaient beaucoup trop vite et travailler sur quelque chose d'aussi petit demandait plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait. Il voulait en plus faire cela bien, parce qu'il voulait éviter le plus possible de faire plusieurs exemplaires encore et encore. Plus vite ces choses seraient opérationnelles, plus vite Clint pourrait ré-entendre normalement et c'était le vrai seul but que Tony avait pour le moment.

Et au fond de lui, Tony avait juste envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il était un con. Il aurait pu perdre l'audition complètement. Si ses tympans avaient été percés complètement, il aurait pu dire adieu à sa vie normale. Tony pouvait faire des miracles mais pas encore créer de toutes pièces des tympans fonctionnels. Ceux qu'Helen avaient créé avaient l'avantage d'être extrêmement discret, mais pas complètement. Il suffirait de faire un peu plus attention pour les remarquer. Il faudra de toute manière un jour que l'archer en parle à l'équipe.

Après presque 4heures à plancher sur ça, Tony entendit FRIDAY l'appeler pour le prévenir que quelqu'un voulait entrer. L'ingénieur secoua la tête, il venait de finir les derniers ajustements.

« -Laisse entrer. Tu pourrais les tester ? »

« -Oui monsieur. »

Tony plaça les appareils miniatures dans un caisson et laissa faire son IA avant de se tourner vers son invité surprise. Et il fallait dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir Wanda dans son atelier.

« -Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

La brune haussa les épaules, regarda un peu tout l'atelier et ajouta en reposant son regard sur Tony.

« -Tout va bien ? »

L'ingénieur plissa les yeux, regarda sur le côté et secoua la tête. Il fronça les sourcils un instant.

« -Oui. »

« -Tu as dormi cette nuit ? »

Le brun soupira.

« -Ne passes pas par quatre chemins la prochaine fois. »

« -N'essayes pas d'éviter la question non plus. »

« -Non, je n'ai pas dormi. »

Ca n'avait même plus d'importance pour le moment. Il n'avait pas le temps de dormir. Du moins, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait très bien là où elle voulait en venir et l'idée qu'elle cherche dans ses souvenirs n'était pas encore bien assimilée.

« -Tu n'es toujours pas prêt, c'est ça ? »

Le silence qui suivit et les regards fuyants de Tony furent une réponse suffisante pour la jeune femme.

« -Tu as peur de quoi ? »

« -De rien. »

« -A d'autre, Tony. »

« -Que tu ailles trop loin. Que tu trouves des choses que tu ne devrais peut-être pas voir. Que tu vois ou ressentes des choses que j'aimerais oublier. »

« -Ce n'est pas moi le problème. »

Tony secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

« -Tu n'as pas peur que, moi, je trouve ces choses, tu as peur de les revivre. »

Elle arrivait toujours à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Comment arrivait-elle à faire ça ? C'en était presque insupportable.

Elle sourit en coin, mais pas un sourire moqueur, non c'était plutôt un sourire compréhensif. Et Tony ne savait pas du tout comment il était censé interprété cette compréhension. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les gens, encore moins quand ils lui témoignaient des signes de gentillesse. Et pourtant, il savait à quel point il en avait besoin. Il savait qu'il pouvait aimer même plus que de raison mais il avait un blocage quand c'était réciproque. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas le mériter.

Toute sa vie, il avait aimé des gens qui ne le lui rendaient pas vraiment, il croyait que c'était comme ça que se passaient les relations. Ca avait été la même chose avec Pepper, il l'aimait, vraiment. Mais il avait eu tendance à tout foutre en l'air dès que ce fut réciproque, parfois complètement involontairement. Ses cauchemars qu'elle ne supportait plus. Ses heures d'insomnie qu'elle détestait. Sa tendance à ne plus vouloir bouger de chez lui qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Malheureusement, elle n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre plus en profondeur les raisons pour lesquelles il était comme ça, pour lesquelles il était devenu comme ça. Tellement différent de ce qu'il était quand il n'était pas encore Iron man. Maintenant, il comprenait qu'il avait toujours été comme ça mais qu'il n'avait fait que le cacher pendant toutes ces années. Après cette grotte, il avait juste commencé à être fatigué de se cacher. Et tout s'aggravait de plus en plus, ce qui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

« -Je ne ciblerai que les souvenirs que tu veux effacer. »

Tony se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

« -Il y en aurait beaucoup trop. Je ne veux pas vraiment les effacer, au fond. Juste plus les rendre plus agréables à supporter. »

« -Qu'importe ce que tu veux faire de tes souvenirs, je ne ciblerai que ceux que tu veux. Il n'y a pas besoin que j'aille plus loin, ni que tu revives tout. »

Il acquiesça doucement, même avec cette certitude, il avait toujours la même appréhension. Il avait toujours cette impression d'aller tête la première dans un tourment sans fin. Dans une douleur infinie.

Les images de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Il entendait les cris de Clint, puis il vit Natasha courir vers cette chambre. Il n'avait pas osé s'approcher comme l'avait fait Pietro mais il lui avait suffit de voir son regard après pour comprendre que Clint était dans un sale état. Et il le comprenait, il comprenait l'archer. La différence, c'était que Tony ne savait pas qui il pouvait appeler s'il lui arrivait de faire une crise comme celle-là.

« -Monsieur, les tests sont concluants. »

Tony hocha la tête en se levant.

« -Je dois faire un truc, on peut... On peut peut-être faire ça après. »

Parce que même avec tous ses doutes, s'il ne se décidait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais. Il le savait. Wanda acquiesça et resta dans l'atelier comme le lui avait demandé l'ingénieur.

Celui-ci avait attrapé les prothèses et se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Clint y était certainement depuis beaucoup trop de temps et si Natasha avait fait un tour dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, elle devait être occupée de le chercher dans tout le QG.

Heureusement, l'archer était toujours là quand Tony entra dans l'infirmerie. Clint faisait peur à voir, des cernes en dessous des yeux, les yeux rougis, la mâchoire tremblante. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'habiller normalement et s'était plongé dans un jogging et un pull bien trop grand. Il était recroquevillé dans le fond de la pièce et avait levé un regard rempli d'un espoir démesuré vers Tony.

Ce dernier se pencha vers l'archer et glissa les prothèses dans les oreilles de son ami.

« -Tu m'entends ? »

Clint sourit, un sourire aussi joyeux que triste. Des larmes se formaient au bord de ses yeux et sa gorge était encore nouée quand il répondit.

« -Merci Tony... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi... »

« -Tu aurais appris la langue des signes. »

L'ingénieur s'était assis en face de l'archer. Ca lui crevait le coeur de voir un membre de sa famille dans cet état.

« -Il faut que tu le dises à Steve. »

« -Non. Personne ne doit savoir, je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour plus infirme et inutile que je ne le suis déjà. »

Tony ne put se retenir de lui mettre une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« -Ne dis pas ça, tu n'es pas inutile. Si tu n'avais pas été là dans de nombreux cas, on serait certainement tous morts. C'est toi qui nous a caché dans ta ferme quand on était tous en danger, je te le rappelle. »

« -Et c'est moi qui ait tué Pietro. »

« -Il est en vie. »

« -Et je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire... »

« -Il est là, bien là. »

Clint était sur le bord de pleurer, Tony n'en avait pas envie parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de le suivre. Il était fatigué et la fatigue jouait malheureusement bien plus avec ses sentiments qu'avec son intellect.

« -C'est qu'une mauvaise passe, Clint. C'est la merde pour le moment, mais ça va s'arranger. »

« -Comment ça pourrait ? Je connais déjà tous les arguments de Laura et je sais surtout que je n'arriverai pas à les contrer. »

« -Je peux te faire venir le meilleur avocat du pays si tu veux. »

« -Je devrais prendre ma retraite. »

« -Et alors ? Clint, on t'apprécie tous et ce n'est pas parce que tu voudras quitter les Avengers que l'on va moins t'aimer. Tu fais parti de la famille maintenant, tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de nous comme ça. »

Tony sourit en coin. Il faisait de son mieux pour remonter le moral de Clint mais il devait avouer qu'il était complètement perdu face à ce qu'il se passait avec Laura et certainement bien d'autres choses. L'archer ne se serait pas bourré seulement pour une lettre d'avocat, il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus profond, d'autres pensées qui s'ajoutaient au problème 'divorce'. C'est le tout qui a créé ce qu'ils avaient tous vu la veille.

« -Viens, il vaut mieux que tu te montres. Je suis sûr que Natasha te cherche partout. »

L'ingénieur eut du mal à vraiment réussir à le faire bouger de là mais il le fallait maintenant que Clint avait retrouvé l'ouïe. Il l'emmena jusque dans le salon et le laissa en bonne compagnie avec Thor dans le canapé. Au moins, il n'était pas seul, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Tony revint dans son atelier où Wanda l'attendait toujours. Elle avait une patience sans limite.

« -Tu es vraiment prêt ? »

Il hocha la tête, pas vraiment sûr de lui au fond. Il s'assit sur son tabouret et prit une grande inspiration.

« -Autant le faire maintenant. »

« -Quels souvenirs veux-tu que je modifie ? »

Tony passa une main dans sa nuque avant de répondre, un peu hésitant.

« -New-York, l'entrée dans l'espace. La vision que tu m'as donné en Sokovie. Tu... Tu vas faire quoi exactement ? »

« -C'est à toi de décider. Je peux changer le souvenir en entier ou plutôt essayer de changer la sensation par rapport à ce souvenir. »

« -Changes... la sensation. »

Wanda acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu s'exercer pour ce genre de chose mais elle avait de plus en plus de facilités à contrôler son pouvoir. Elle l'avait bien remarqué avec Pietro, quand elle avait dû le plonger dans des rêves pour qu'il ne sente rien. C'était à peu près ce qu'il s'était passé.

Changer les sensations d'un souvenir seraient peut-être bien plus complexes mais il fallait qu'elle tente l'expérience, elle le savait.

« -Il n'y a que ces souvenirs là ? »

« -Je... Je préfère qu'on ne commence qu'avec ceux-là. »

Wanda acquiesça, elle comprenait complètement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et commença enfin à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Tony.

Elle trouva sans difficulté le moment où elle lui avait fait voir une de ses plus grandes peurs. C'était récent au fond. Elle revit, tout comme l'ingénieur, cette peur. La peur de perdre sa nouvelle famille, la peur de perdre tous les membres de son équipe. Elle savait qu'elle avait pointé quelque chose d'horrible mais quand elle l'avait fait, elle pensait que c'était un juste retour des choses. Elle avait perdu beaucoup à cause de lui, ce cauchemar n'était que bien mérité. Elle ne pensait pas découvrir un homme plus qu'un monstre. Elle ne put faire autrement que de changer ce souvenir parce que jamais elle n'arriverait à faire ressentir de la joie à l'ingénieur à cette vue.

Elle fit bouger les cages thoraciques de chacun des Avengers et fit arriver des renforts pour les aider. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour soulager Tony, il n'aurait pas de souvenir de la vraie vision. C'était mieux comme ça.

Elle chercha alors cet événement à New-York, il était plus ancien et plus dur à trouver mais elle arriva enfin à trouver ce souvenir. Elle revit ce qu'il avait vu. Elle ressentit ce qu'il avait ressenti. Cette sensation de froid tout autour de lui, cette sensation que c'était la fin et que jamais il ne reviendrait, que jamais il ne reverrait les personnes qu'il aimait. Et juste cette vision d'un vaisseau qui explosait. Elle en avait le souffle coupé. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas de difficulté à changer les sensations de ce souvenir. Elle lui fit sentir de la chaleur et lui donna la certitude qu'aucun des Avengers ne l'auraient laissé tomber à ce moment-là. Que le portail ne se refermerait pas tant qu'il n'était pas ressorti.

Elle en avait fini avec ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle allait sortir de la tête de l'ingénieur quand elle fut prise par un autre souvenir, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment c'était possible.

.

 _« -Tu as fait quoi ? »_

 _Tony était hors de lui, serrant son verre de whisky comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il venait de sortir de sa grotte, indemne. Il avait voulu reprendre l'activité qu'il faisait juste après, essayer de gérer les affaires mais il n'avait jamais pu oublier ce qu'il s'était passé et il avait très vite abandonné son entreprise. Il avait commencé à faire des cauchemars, à rêver de détruire son industrie tout simplement. Il ne voulait plus de tout ça, il ne voulait plus d'armes. Et même s'il avait essayé de reprendre son activité, c'était dans l'optique de contrôler beaucoup plus leur distribution._

 _Il voulait la sécuriser un maximum pour être sûr que ses armes ne se trouvent plus dans les mains de n'importe qui. C'était sans compter ses souvenirs... et ce moment précis._

 _« -J'ai vendu des armes comme tu l'as toujours fait. Je ne vois pas le problème. »_

 _Son ancien associé, toujours aussi sûr que Tony était dans le même délire qu'auparavant. Toujours aussi sûr qu'il n'avait pas changé. C'était tout l'inverse._

 _« -Le problème se pose quand les personnes qui veulent utiliser ces missiles décident de faire des tests sur une ville ! »_

 _« -Faire des test ou non, cette ville aurait quand même été bombardée à un moment, autant que ce soit pour prouver l'efficacité de notre matériel. »_

 _« -C'ETAIT DES INNOCENTS ! Comment tu peux croire un seul instant que c'était une putain de bonne idée !? »_

 _« -Non mais Tony, calme toi. C'est fait de toute manière, et les clients en redemandent une double livraison. C'est bon pour nos affaires. Et puis, des gens, tu en as tué avec l'industrie, ça change quoi maintenant ? »_

 _Tony n'avait pas pu résister et avait lancé son verre de whisky sur son ancien associé, son ancien ami. Celui-ci le reçut en pleine figure, ce qui lui coupa l'arcade._

 _« -MAIS T'ES MALADE TONY ?! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? »_

 _« -MON PROBLEME, C'EST QUE J'EN AI MARRE DE FABRIQUER CES MERDES, DE VENDRE CES MERDES ET DE TUER DES GENS QUI N'ONT RIEN DEMANDE AVEC CES MERDES ! »_

 _Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, il était à bout de nerfs. Il n'en pouvait plus et décida de quitter immédiatement son bureau. Il ne voulait plus voir personne de cette industrie pour le moment, il avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Même en contrôlant un maximum la distribution de ses armes, il n'arriverait pas à arrêter les dégâts qu'elles causaient. C'était fini, il voulait se pencher à 100 % sur le projet Iron Man. Il voulait sauver les gens._

 _Il savait qu'il aurait pourtant toujours la destruction de cette ville sur la conscience. Il aurait pu éviter ça, il aurait pu sauver cette ville. Il aurait pu sauver la Sokovie. Il aurait pu sauver toutes ces personnes._

 _._

Wanda sortit brusquement de la tête de Tony. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, elle avait envie de vomir. Toute sa vie, elle avait cru que c'était l'ingénieur qui était à l'origine de ces bombardements, qui était à l'origine de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Même avec les Avengers, elle n'avait jamais pu réellement lui pardonner tout ça. Elle faisait tout simplement des efforts pour éviter de créer des tensions. Toutes ses certitudes s'effondraient. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, ce n'était même pas lui qui avait vendu ces armes.

Elle regardait Tony et elle voyait au fond de ses yeux qu'il avait encore cet événement sur la conscience. Qu'il avait encore ces morts dans l'esprit.

« -Je... Je suis désolée Tony, je n'ai pas... »

« -Laisse. C'est pas grave. »

Mais elle sentait qu'il était encore mal d'avoir revu cette scène aussi clairement dans son esprit.

« -Je peux... Je peux te l'enlever, je peux changer ça... et... »

« -Ne fais rien. Ce n'est pas grave, je te dis. Ca doit rester là, tel qu'il est. »

« -Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a vendu ces armes. »

« -Ca me rappelle que je n'ai plus le droit d'être faible. Si j'avais avancé immédiatement sur Iron Man dès mon retour, si je n'avais pas été lâche en essayant de reprendre l'industrie, j'aurais pu empêcher ça. J'aurais pu éviter de tuer ces gens. »

« -Tu n'aurais pas pu et tu le sais. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ce qu'allait faire ces clients ? »

« -J'aurais pu prévoir. J'aurais pu être moins aveugle, moins lâche. »

Elle avait de la peine. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle l'avait accusé à tort, qu'elle s'était fait une joie de le détruire psychologiquement lors de la bataille d'Ultron. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait déjà dit ce qu'elle pensait de lui et de son business, à peine quelques semaines après la bataille. Il n'avait rien fait, il avait juste encaissé chacune des accusations de Wanda. Il était resté neutre et était parti dans son atelier après qu'elle ait eu fini. Il avait encaissé parce qu'il se sentait encore coupable de ça. Et elle l'avait accusé sans savoir qu'il n'y était pour rien. Elle avait voulu détester quelqu'un, et elle s'était trompée de personne.

« -Je suis désolée, Tony... »

« -Ne le sois pas. Tu avais raison de me haïr. »

« -Je ne te déteste plus, c'est parti. Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir maintenant ? »

« -En comprenant que Ultron est venu au monde à cause de moi. »

Elle eut envie de pleurer. Elle comprenait que l'ingénieur voulait qu'elle le haïsse. Il voulait rejeter toute forme de sympathie qui pouvait naître de sa part.

Son coeur se serra. Elle voyait dans le fond de son regard que Tony était tout simplement désolé, pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé, pour tout ce qu'il lui disait. Il était désolé de ce qu'il avait fait.

« -Merci... pour les souvenirs. »

Il avait baissé la tête, faisant mine de repartir dans ses bricolages.

Elle sentait la tristesse de Tony, elle sentait à quel point il avait le coeur serré en la rejetant de la sorte. Juste parce qu'elle avait découvert la vérité et qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus.

« -Tu es lâche, Tony. Tu préfères qu'on te haïsse, plutôt que l'on t'apprécie. Pourquoi ? »

Il serrait ses outils, il n'avait toujours pas relevé le regard.

« -Pourquoi, Tony ?! »

Il ne voulait pas, il n'avait pas la force de se lancer dans cette conversation. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça, il voulait juste se replonger dans ses affaires, ne plus penser à rien d'autre que de construire encore et encore des choses dont il ne se servirait même pas. Il voulait qu'elle parte et qu'elle le laisse seul avec ses propres pensées.

« -POURQUOI ? »

« -PARCE QUE TOUT LE MONDE DOIT ME DETESTER ! C'EST COMME CA ! »

« -Ce n'est pas une réponse ! »

« -Parce que les gens qui m'appréciaient finissaient tous par me mettre un coup de poignard dans le dos ! Tous ! Il n'y en a aucun qui a continué à m'aimer parce que personne n'arrive à rester. Je suis horrible comme ami, comme petit ami ou même comme fils. Tous m'ont abandonné alors au moins si tu me détestes, je n'aurais pas le coeur en miette quand tu m'abandonneras. »

Wanda fut surprise. Elle voulait une réponse mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette réponse soit si personnelle, si vraie.

« -Alors on est deux. »

Tony secoua la tête, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde ça. Il ne voulait pas la croire. Elle avait son frère, elle était appréciée de tous les Avengers. Elle était drôle, intelligente et elle pouvait tout faire. Il ne voulait pas la croire, pas elle.

« -Continue de me détester, Wanda. Ca vaut mieux comme ça. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle voulait faire plus, elle voulait lui parler plus mais elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle hésita encore un instant mais finit par quitter l'atelier, presque à regret. C'était injuste...

.

Ce fut une journée longue, beaucoup trop longue en réalité. Il n'avait presque pas bougé. Passé des heures dans l'infirmerie, complètement coupé du monde qui l'entourait avait eu le temps de le faire penser. Il avait essayé de reconstituer la soirée de la veille. Il se souvenait d'être parti du QG et d'avoir roulé, encore et encore. Comme si se concentrer sur la route avait le don de faire penser à autre chose. C'était tout l'inverse.

Il avait pensé, encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait au QG. Il s'était rendu compte de tout ce que pouvait penser Laura, de tous les arguments qu'elle pouvait mettre en évidence pour lui retirer la garde de ses enfants. Il avait essayé de passer outre le fait qu'il les ai amené dans le QG. Il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se pencher sur ce point en long et en large. Mais au delà de son groupe d'amis un peu déjanté, elle pouvait trouver encore pas mal de choses.

Il n'était jamais à la maison, dès qu'une mission se profilait, il partait. Quand il était à la ferme, il passait son temps à bricoler sur la maison. Il ne disait rien la plupart du temps. Il arrivait à bien séparer boulot de vie privée mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne ramène toute la troupe à la ferme. Il pouvait se faire tuer à tout moment, alors autant que les enfants s'éloignent de lui pour éviter de souffrir trop quand on leur annoncera que leur père était mort au combat -ça avait failli arriver d'ailleurs-.

Clint avait commencé à énumérer toute cette liste, tous ces points qu'elle pourrait utiliser. Et au bout de deux heures à tourner en rond, il s'était arrêté dans la ville la plus proche du QG. Il avait voulu y retourner mais s'était dégonflé au dernier moment.

Il avait passé une autre bonne heure assis au volant, regardant dans le vide en essayant de faire le point sur la situation mais encore une fois, il arrivait à la même conclusion : c'était lui le problème. Pas Laura. C'était lui.

Il était sorti, avait commencé à boire dans un bar et puis il avait entendu de la musique plus loin. Et il était entré dans cette discothèque. Tout revenait en fragment. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait un jeune. Un jeune qui le collait. Il lui parlait tant bien que mal mais Clint ne faisait que lire sur ses lèvres pour le comprendre, il n'avait pas compris tout de suite que ce n'était même pas dû au volume exagéré de la musique.

Il se souvenait des danses, des gens autour de lui qui se trémoussaient, des odeurs fortes. Il y avait un trou mais à force de chercher, il se souvint de Pietro. Le visage de Pietro était apparu tout à coup. Il se souvenait l'avoir regardé, d'avoir lu sur ses lèvres comme si tout était tout à fait naturel. Mais il était au fond du trou. Pietro n'aurait jamais dû le voir comme cela et il s'en voulut énormément.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouver l'audition grâce à Tony, il ne retrouva pas pour autant la parole. Il s'était posté dans le canapé et il n'avait plus bougé. Il avait senti Thor lui sourire, faire une tentative de dialogue mais Clint n'avait même plus la force d'écouter. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué. Fatigué de tout.

Thor n'eut donc aucun résultat. Steve n'en eut pas plus. Et les autres encore moins. Natasha avait essayé de ne pas s'approcher, elle avait peur qu'il s'en veuille de l'avoir appelé de la sorte cette nuit et cette peur fut totalement justifiée. L'archer s'en voulait, il savait que la moitié du QG avait été réveillé par ses cris. La moitié du QG avait compris à quel point il était faible et il ne s'en cachait même plus.

Il savait que les autres étaient là pour lui, qu'il pourrait compter sur eux et ce qu'avait fait Tony en était la preuve mais la culpabilité et le ressentiment étaient plus forts. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à appeler Natasha plus tôt dans la journée. C'était venu d'un coup et il savait que si elle n'avait pas été là, il serait parti voir Sue. Il serait allé voir ce qu'elle proposait de mieux pour lui, il aurait peut-être demandé son réconfort.

Mais elle était arrivée, c'était le plus important. Il avait juste peur de ne pas avoir la force de refaire la même chose si Sue revenait à l'attaque.

Il espérait que oui au fond. Ne serait-ce que pour les enfants, s'il les revoyait un jour.

Quand tout le monde se réunit pour manger ensemble, Pietro lui demanda s'il voulait venir. L'archer avait levé les yeux vers lui et avait secoué la tête en ajoutant qu'il n'avait pas faim, qu'il voulait juste être seul ce soir-là.

Ce qui était vrai, il avait besoin d'être seul. Alors il se leva et alla directement dans sa chambre. Il se coucha dans son lit et son regard se posa un instant sur sa boite de lettres. Il hésita à se relever. Il hésita vraiment mais la crise qu'il avait fait cette nuit lui revint en mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher cet effort, pas maintenant.

Alors il se tourna, bougea et s'endormit. Au moins, le temps qu'il dorme, il ne penserait à rien. Au moins quelques heures.

.

Dimanche 18 décembre.

Pietro, cadeaux.

Liste Noël.

Avenir.

Tout faire péter.

Tony, crush.

Enfants, Noël.

Pietro, s'excuser.

X Sue, ne pas lui écrire.

.

 **Salut !**

 **Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre ! J'ai voulu tester quelque chose de différent pour ce chapitre, c'est-à-dire, ne pas me focaliser sur Clint durant toute la journée puisque le pauvre déprime et ne fait donc pas grand chose. Au lieu de faire un chapitre minuscule, je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours faire vivre les autres. Et quoi de mieux que Wanda essayant d'aider Tony ? :3**

 **J'avais très envie de voir ce qu'il pouvait se passer si Wanda comprenait que ce n'était pas l'ingénieur le responsable de la destruction de la Sokovie. J'espère l'avoir bien rendu :) Et si vous vous demandez : ce sera la même chose pour le prochain chapitre. Je suivrai une autre personne durant la journée du lendemain, puisque Clint a plutôt tendance à vouloir rester seul dans un lit en fixant un point sans bouger ^^" Par contre je ne sais pas si ce sera le même pour le chapitre d'après.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas ! :3**

 **Oliverkriss : Ce serait pas con :') mais je ne suis pas sûr que Matt soit spécialisé dans les divorces xD A chaque fois, j'imagine la tête de Wanda, mi-pokerface, mi-blasée, par ce couple qui n'en ai pas un x) Ca doit être très frustrant de connaitre les sentiments de quelqu'un pour un autre mais que cet autre est trop aveugle pour le voir :') C'était plutôt Clint qui se faisait draguer en fait, mais la honte de l'archer est aussi élevée que si c'était lui qui avait dragué x) la situation doit être gênante autant pour l'un que pour l'autre en réalité xD Enfin ! un GRAND merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois ! ****

 **nagron : J'adore beaucoup trop les réveils mignons entre eux :') Et franchement, j'espère qu'elle ne serait pas capable de faire ça mais dans un sens, je peux la comprendre. Elle n'aime pas énormément ce qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre et autant quand ils étaient à la ferme, ils étaient sages puisque pas dans leur habitat naturel et qu'elle pouvait surveiller, autant savoir ses enfants dans le QG de superhéros armés jusqu'aux dents pour prévoir la prochaine invasion extraterrestre, je peux comprendre que ça donne des angoisses :/ Ce discours de Natasha était dur à faire xD heureuse qu'il te plaise x) et oui, Natasha en profite pour faire comprendre des choses à Sam 8D J'avoue que ce fut un cliché de faire venir Pietro mais c'est le seul gars qui court à la vitesse du son et donc le seul capable de trouver Clint en moins d'un quart d'heure, où qu'il soit dans les Etats-Unis :') J'espère que cette suite t'auras plus en tout cas ! Moi, ta review m'a énormément plu et ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir que tu me suives ****

 **Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fiction, qu'elles se manifestent ou pas, savoir que des gens me suivent me rend heureuse et m'aide à trouver une motivation pour écrire la suite :3 merci encore !**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite de la fanfiction :3**


	19. 19 décembre

**J'ai écris ce chapitre avec "Start a riot" de _Banners_ dans les oreilles, je trouvais qu'elle sonnait bien avec ce chapitre donc je vous la conseille chaudement pour cette lecture !**

.

Lundi 19 décembre.

Pietro, cadeaux.

Liste Noël.

Avenir.

Tout faire péter.

Tony, crush.

Enfants, Noël.

Pietro, s'excuser.

Sue, ne pas lui écrire.

.

 _Il faisait bien trop froid dans le QG. Il se demandait même pourquoi, Tony avait l'habitude de toujours maintenir une température adéquate dans le bâtiment. Il avança jusque dans le salon, Pietro, Laura et les enfants avaient fait un feu au milieu de la pièce. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils essayaient juste de se réchauffer devant les flammes. Clint s'assit à la seule place disponible. Il approcha les mains du feu et regarda enfin chaque personne présente. Toutes le regardaient, la haine au fond des yeux._

 _Pietro avait ce dégout en plus au fond du regard. L'archer mit du temps avant de comprendre la phrase que le blond répétait en boucle : « -T'es qu'une traînée, va crever »._

 _Laura, elle, n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que c'était sa faute. Qu'il était faible. Qu'il ferait mieux de disparaitre plutôt que de continuer de se cacher de la sorte._

 _Quand le brun se tourna vers ses enfants, il remarqua qu'ils étaient adultes. Les trois le regardaient fixement, avec un regard presque accusateur. Eux avaient choisi de répéter : « -On n'a jamais eu besoin de toi, lâche. »_

 _Clint ne se sentait pas bien, il entendait toutes ces phrases en même temps, comme une chanson dans sa tête. Son coeur battait la chamade, il voulait partir mais c'était comme s'il était cloué au sol. Obligé d'entendre ces choses en boucle._

 _Mais il sentit la main de quelqu'un sur son épaule. Il se tourna, c'était Sue. Elle lui souriait tranquillement. Elle avait un air serein sur le visage, elle était belle. Clint put enfin se lever, il lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à marcher. Ils allaient quitter cet endroit, quitter le QG pour aller dans un meilleur endroit._

.

Clint se réveilla en sursaut. Il respirait mal, avait mal au coeur. Il paniquait, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier à l'aide encore une fois. Il savait qu'il le devait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il avait le souvenir d'avoir réveillé presque tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas recommencer. Il essaya de se relever mais ses forces le quittaient de plus en plus. Il pleurait. Il avait l'impression que tout lui échappait. Il n'avait plus aucune prise.

Laura lui donnait l'entière responsabilité de ce naufrage et n'avait pas l'intention de lui rendre ses enfants aussi facilement. Et lui perdait de plus en plus prise sur leur garde.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils le détestaient pour ne rien faire, qu'ils n'avaient même plus envie de le voir. Pourquoi voudraient-ils voir un père aussi faible que lui ?

Il ne reprenait toujours pas un souffle correct. Il respirait beaucoup trop fort et ses pleurs ne faisaient rien pour arranger la situation.

Puis il sentit des bras l'entourer. On le releva. Il était perdu, il ne voyait plus rien à travers les larmes. Il voulait que tout s'arrête que plus rien ne vienne le bousculer dans son esprit. Il sentit quelqu'un se coller contre son dos, et des bras le soutenir.

« -Calme toi... Essaye de coller ta respiration à la mienne. »

Cette voix était douce, elle se voulait être douce. Et Clint avait bien compris que c'était Pietro derrière lui. Pourquoi lui ? Il voulait qu'il crève non ? Pourquoi voulait-il le calmer ?

L'archer mit encore de longues secondes avant de réussir à véritablement se caler sur la respiration du blond. Il mit encore plus de temps avant de réellement faire la différence entre cauchemar et réalité. Il pleurait toujours, mais en silence à présent. Il se calmait doucement.

Il voulait que tout se calme également. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, quand il ne devait pas réfléchir pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il voulait partir des bras de Pietro, parce qu'il avait toujours cette sensation au fond des tripes que c'était mal. Pourtant, inconsciemment, il savait qu'il devrait s'en foutre de ce que pensait Laura. Il voulait la faire taire, elle et ses suspicions. Il ne voulait surtout pas bouger, en réalité. Parce qu'il y était bien, vraiment bien. Même si le plâtre de Pietro était un poids supplémentaire sur sa poitrine, c'était rassurant de se dire que ce n'était que littéral. Que ce poids s'en irait quand il le voulait, contrairement au reste de sa culpabilité et de sa tristesse.

Il voulait s'endormir là mais il avait bien trop peur de refaire ce cauchemar, d'être tenté une nouvelle fois par Sue. Elle était revenue à la charge et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il aurait fait si le blond n'était pas apparu pour le calmer.

Il le sentit d'ailleurs bouger. Il ne voulait pas, il voulait qu'il reste, qu'ils ne bougent plus du tout. Il ne voulait pas rester seul.

« -Reste... »

C'était sorti comme dans un souffle.

« -Je ne compte pas partir. »

Cette phrase avait eu le don de réchauffer son coeur, ça avait eu un effet immédiat. Il avait besoin de savoir que Pietro serait là. Il avait besoin de ce genre de chose, même s'il savait qu'il n'arriverait même pas à s'en souvenir lors de ses crises.

Le plus jeune voulait simplement changer de position, parce que ce n'était carrément pas pratique de reposer sur rien quand on avait un archer dans les bras. Il se coucha simplement à côté de lui, Clint se coucha également, il était fatigué mais n'avait plus la volonté de se rendormir.

Pietro attrapa la main de Clint et la caressa doucement de son pouce. Ca avait l'air naturel. Ca l'était. Et c'était comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ça, comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Ca troublait encore Clint, mais il s'y habituait de plus en plus.

En réalité, il n'avait pas encore vraiment défini ce qu'il se passait, ou plutôt : il avait de plus en plus peur de se l'avouer. Parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les pensées de Pietro, parce qu'il s'en voulait de penser à ce genre de chose en sachant qu'il venait à peine de divorcer, qu'il avait encore tous les reproches de Laura en tête. Parce que c'était égoïste.

« -Je suis désolé. »

Pietro se pinça les lèvres.

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Pour... Pour l'autre soir. »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« -T'allais pas bien, vraiment pas bien. La probabilité pour que je te retrouve bourré était assez élevée. »

« -C'était pas pour ça... Pas vraiment... »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire Clint.

« -Pour... Pour ce gars. Je... Je dois passer pour- »

« -Un mec désespérément saoul qui s'est fait accosté par le mauvais gars. Ce mec a crié haut et fort qu'il voulait se taper un coup avec toi parce que, je cite, 'les âmes perdues c'est ma came.' Pourquoi je t'en voudrais d'être tombé sur ce genre de gars ? »

Cette révélation remettait une bonne partie de ses croyances en doute. Mais une partie de lui était soulagé de ne pas passer pour un gigolo.

« -Mais après... »

Pietro claqua sa langue sur son palais.

« -Laisse tomber. »

Clint se mordilla la lèvre, il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec cette histoire.

« -Je t'ai déçu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Arrêtes de dire des conneries. Tout le monde a ses coups de mou, tout le monde a ses problèmes. Tu as juste besoin de comprendre que tu peux compter sur nous. »

Le blond n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Natasha. Il n'avait pas oublié son petit discours sur Tony et encore moins le fait qu'elle ait rapproché ce que vivait l'ingénieur, à Clint. Ce n'était même pas une question d'aller mal pendant un temps, c'était bien plus profond. Bien plus ancré dans l'esprit de l'archer. Le sokovien avait eu toute la journée pour y penser. Plus il analysait la situation, plus il se rendait compte de tous ces moments qu'il aurait dû voir comme des alertes. Les soirées chocolat chaud, les moments où il était collé à Nathaniel comme si c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer. Pietro était remonté jusqu'à sa rencontre avec lui. Et c'était avec tristesse qu'il s'était rendu compte que finalement, cet état, il l'avait en lui depuis un moment déjà. Et que personne ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit parce que l'archer réussissait toujours à cacher ses sentiments. Personne n'aurait pu dire que ce craquage aurait pu arriver un jour.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ? »

Clint haussa les épaules. Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler mais il sentait qu'elles pouvaient revenir à tout moment, pour n'importe quel motif. Un rien pouvait lui donner envie de pleurer. Il avait passé deux heures à pleurer dans l'infirmerie en se disant qu'il ne faisait que causer du tort aux autres, qu'il était complètement inutile. Il avait mis deux heures de plus pour se calmer avant que Tony n'arrive.

Le ton de Pietro était doux, le plus jeune ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il ne voulait pas que l'archer se renferme un peu plus dans sa coquille. C'était déjà si dur de savoir ce qui traversait son esprit.

« -Essaye de te rendormir. »

Clint ne voulait pas, pas vraiment. Il avait peur de refaire ce cauchemar, de revoir encore et encore ces images. Pietro était là mais il ne contrôlait pas ses pensées, il ne contrôlait pas ses cauchemars non plus et il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie que le blond se prenne un coup parce qu'il se serait réveillé en sursaut.

« -J'y arriverai pas. »

Cette phrase, ou plutôt ce souffle, pouvait dire tellement de choses à la fois. Pietro avait bien compris qu'il ne parlait pas que de son sommeil. Il parlait de tout. De sa vie. Le blond prit peur un instant de cette phrase, jusqu'où Clint pensait ne pas y arriver ? Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ? Il craquait déjà maintenant, jusqu'où son mal-être pourrait le conduire s'il n'avait personne à qui parler ?

Pietro serra un peu plus la main de l'archer.

« -Bien sûr que si. »

« -Comment ? »

Pietro sentait dans la voix de Clint que la tristesse était de retour, de plus en plus. Il voyait les yeux du brun briller.

« -En comptant sur nous. On est là. Tous. »

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Parce qu'on est tes amis. Parce qu'on t'aime. Et que tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement. »

Clint sourit en coin, un faible sourire mais un sourire tout de même. Seulement ça n'empêcha pas l'archer de commencer à pleurer en silence. Les larmes coulaient seules. Il se détestait pour être aussi faible dans ces moments.

Pietro avait bien vu que le plus âgé avait commencé à pleurer. Il ne dit rien mais se rapprocha simplement de lui. Placer un plâtre dans une bonne position était assez miraculeux. Placer son plâtre dans une bonne position quand on était accompagné était encore plus rare. Pourtant, avec Clint, ça avait été plus simple que d'habitude. Pietro se tourna un peu et posa simplement sa tête sur le torse de l'archer. Il l'entoura de son bras encore valide.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, il fallait juste être là, vraiment. Il entendit le coeur de l'archer battre un peu plus fort mais il mit cela sur le compte des émotions en vrac du plus âgé. Il se sentait mal, son état physique s'en faisait ressentir par la même occasion.

Clint posa doucement ses bras autour de Pietro. C'était bon de sentir que quelqu'un était là. C'était bon de savoir que cette personne arrivait à aussi bien le calmer. Il était bien, il sentait la respiration de Pietro à côté de lui, il essayait de se caler dessus. Il avait senti son coeur battre un peu plus fort lorsque le blond s'était collé à lui. Il avait eu peur qu'il ne le remarque d'ailleurs mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison un jour. Il avait beau ne rien comprendre depuis le début, tout son être lui envoyait des signaux. Il fallait qu'il se retire un poids, le poids de la culpabilité. Laura pourrait bien dire ce qu'elle veut, elle n'a jamais réussi à le calmer aussi bien que Pietro venait de le faire.

Et malgré toute cette tristesse qui prenait de plus en plus son coeur, il venait de comprendre que c'était peut-être plus que de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour le blond.

.

« -Tu as fait le petit déj' pour tout le monde ? »

« -Le 'papa poule' est impressionné ? »

Steve rit en s'installant en face de Natasha. Il se servit de son petit déjeuner parfait : jus d'orange, café, croissant. Rien de tel pour commencer une bonne journée.

« -'Papa poule' ? »

La rousse sourit en coin, il mettait du temps à comprendre.

« -Ne joue pas les innocents, Steve. Dans notre famille de tarés, tu es le papa protecteur. »

« -Je suppose que je peux être flatté par ce compliment. »

« -Et comment ! »

« -Quelqu'un a vu Pietro ? »

Les deux seules personnes présentes dans le salon se tournèrent vers Wanda.

« -Cet imbécile doit passer sous le scan de Bruce pour sa cheville et impossible de le trouver. »

La jumelle semblait lassée de chercher après son frère dans tout le QG chaque jour qu'Odin pouvait faire.

« -Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ? »

« -Je viens d'y aller. »

Natasha sourit en coin, c'était presque un sourire nerveux.

« -Dis-moi, Steve, tu as vu Clint ce matin ? »

« -Non, pourquoi ? »

Le soupire de Wanda répondit à la question du soldat.

« -Je vais chercher Bruce. »

Natasha regarda la brune partir vers l'infirmerie. Il ne fallait pas être Sherlock pour comprendre que les deux hommes devaient être ensembles actuellement. Clint n'avait pas appelé cette nuit et elle savait que pendant ce genre de période, il faisait des cauchemars et donc des crises à répétition. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, pour être sûre d'accourir dès qu'il l'appellerait. Elle avait hésité à aller se coucher avec lui en réalité mais elle n'avait pas voulu le réveiller sur le coup. C'était stupide comme réflexion et elle s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Mais le côté pratique, c'était que Pietro avait tendance à vouloir protéger l'archer et il semblait avoir réussi à le calmer, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. S'il y arrivait, elle pourrait avoir la conscience plus tranquille également, parce que Clint aurait une autre personne à appeler en cas d'urgence.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ? »

La rousse sourit à Steve, toujours une guerre en retard le pauvre.

« -Pour rien. Simple observation. »

Wanda revint enfin et s'assit à côté de Steve pour commencer à prendre son petit déjeuner.

« -Bruce arrive. »

« -Pourquoi tu prends des rendez-vous pour Pietro aussi tôt ? »

La brune soupira en beurrant son croissant. Elle leva ensuite le regard vers Natasha.

« -Parce que je dois me caler sur les heures de boulot d'Helen. Puisqu'elle est partie à Londres pour un de ses travaux, elle veut bien regarder les scans de Pietro sur sa pause. Sauf qu'il n'est jamais là quand il le faut. »

« -C'est pas vraiment de sa faute. »

Le regard que lui lança Wanda fit rire Natasha.

« -C'est à moitié de sa faute. »

« -Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

« -Il ne se passe rien, ce ne sont que des hypothèses à chaque fois, Steve. »

La brune toussa un peu, des 'hypothèses' oui. On allait dire ça, tant qu'elles n'avaient pas de preuves, elles ne pouvaient que faire ces 'hypothèses' mais elles en avaient déjà bien parlé pour que ces 'hypothèses' soient plutôt en voie de confirmation.

« -Bonjour. »

Bruce venait d'entrer dans le salon. Il s'assit là où il y avait de la place : à côté de Natasha. Il triturait ses lunettes, signe évident qu'il était gêné par quelque chose. La rousse voulut lui faire une remarque mais elle n'avait surtout pas envie qu'il la fuit encore plus que maintenant.

Le brun attrapa une tasse pour se servir du café. Les petits déjeuners et lui n'étaient pas très amis. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne rien avaler le matin, il n'arriverait pas à en changer de si tôt.

« -Ils dorment ensemble !? »

Natasha posa son regard sur Steve, souriant en coin. La logique n'était pas le fort de Steve le matin, il fonctionnait pour utiliser son physique dès le matin, le cerveau ne se connectait pas avant son café. C'était devenu un vrai jeu dans le QG. Au moins pour Natasha et Tony.

« -De quoi il parle ? »

Wanda leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Natasha se retenait de rire.

« -Pietro et Clint ! »

Bruce haussa un sourcil vers Steve. Le blond venait de finir son café, comme si tout avait éclairé la situation. Il se tourna vers la Russe.

« -C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé si j'avais vu Clint ! »

« -Bravo Sherlock. »

« -Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit directement ? »

« -Parce que ce n'est pas nos oignons. »

Natasha souriait toujours en coin.

« -S'ils sont en couple, c'est mes oignons ! Je dois le savoir pour les missions, pour tout organiser et... »

« -Calmes toi Steve ! Ils ne sont pas en couple, Pietro a juste calmé Clint cette nuit. Il a dû s'endormir au bout d'un moment. »

Steve se tut et soupira. Dans un sens, Natasha ne mentait pas. Elle faisait des hypothèses et cette hypothèse était assez valide pour que le blond la croit. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire une gaffe en s'avançant trop sur les potentiels sentiments que Clint pourrait ressentir pour le blond.

« -Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler d'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'ils seraient gêné à vie et ne se reparleraient plus. »

« -Hm. »

C'était un 'Hm' d'acceptation. Steve n'avait pas envie de créer une quelconque tension dans le groupe. Et puis, Pietro n'avait fait que réconforter Clint, ce qui au vu de la crise de la dernière fois était compréhensible.

Wanda finit de petit déjeuner et décida d'aller s'entrainer en attendant la prochaine pause d'Helen. Et aussi pour calmer ses nerfs de devoir rappeler à l'ordre son frère jumeau.

Steve avait décidé de la suivre, ils pourraient essayer de nouvelles techniques pour être encore plus efficaces lors des combats.

Seuls restaient Natasha et Bruce. La rousse parce qu'elle n'avait pas fini de manger, Bruce... Bruce n'avait même pas de raison de rester, son café était fini et il ne voulait rien manger de plus. Non, actuellement, il voulait être avec la jeune femme. Sauf qu'il savait qu'il la faisait souffrir et il se sentait mal à cause de cela.

Il avait du mal, en réalité. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal face à cette histoire, face à la rousse. Elle lui plaisait, plus que de raison mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il tentait de la fuir le plus possible, juste pour essayer d'arrêter de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais moins il la voyait, plus il pensait à elle. Et quand il était près d'elle, c'était toujours un déchirement. Il avait envie d'aller vers elle mais se l'interdisait.

Il regardait dans le fond de sa tasse depuis près de dix minutes, il voulait juste sentir sa présence. Savoir qu'elle était là.

« -Ca va, Bruce ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Elle était juste à côté de lui, il avait tellement envie d'elle. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué ? C'était toujours pareil. Il se détestait de s'être exposé à ces rayons gamma.

Il se leva, sourit en coin à Natasha et partit se terrer dans le labo. Sauf qu'une fois arrivé, il n'arriva pas plus à se concentrer pour faire quoique ce soit. Il voulait bosser sur un énième remède à ce qu'il avait. Encore. Alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir d'en trouver un. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il cherchait au fond. Il s'assit sur son tabouret et soupira.

Ca ne servait à rien et le pire dans tout ça ? Il repensait encore une fois à Natasha. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle ne le méritait pas lui et encore moins ce qu'il lui faisait endurer. Comment pouvait-il se regarder encore dans une glace ?

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il ne se retourna pas. Il avait reconnu la voix de la rousse.

« -Rien. Un travail qui me prend la tête. »

« -D'accord... »

Il sentit comme de la déception dans la voix de la russe. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à tourner le regard vers elle. Il avait fermé les paupières.

« -Natasha ? »

« -Bruce ? »

Elle était encore là. Il n'était pas plus étonné que cela, au fond. Et c'était bien, bien mieux. Il fallait qu'il arrive à être honnête avec lui-même, avec Natasha encore plus.

« -J'y arrive pas... »

« -Je sais. »

« -J'arrive pas à t'effacer de mon esprit. »

Il n'eut pas de réponses. Il se pinça les lèvres, il aurait dû s'en douter. Que voulait-il qu'elle réponde à ça ?

« -Tu es là, tout le temps. Et c'est juste impossible pour moi de ne pas penser à toi. Et ça me fait peur. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait peur. Parce que t'aimer ce serait juste... t'exposer encore plus à Lui. A sa violence. J'ai peur de te faire du mal. »

Il sentit les bras de Natasha l'enlacer. Elle se colla à son dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« -Je sais... »

« -Et pourtant, j'ai... J'ai tellement envie d'être près de toi. Et... ça devient de plus en plus invivable. Je n'arrive pas... A te sortir de ma tête et... »

« -Je sais... »

« -Je suis tellement désolé... »

« -Moi aussi. »

Bruce baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser, ce n'était pas elle qui était le problème, c'était lui. C'était Lui.

Il posa sa main sur celles de Natasha. Elle les avait posé sur son coeur. Le brun aurait préféré que cet organe ne trahisse pas ce qu'il ressentait pour la rousse mais c'était tout l'inverse. Et il avait peur de ne plus rien contrôler s'ils continuaient comme cela.

Elle l'avait senti, elle ne pouvait pas être passé à côté de ce battement irrégulier. Comment faisait-elle pour vivre comme ça ? Comment faisait-elle pour vivre avec lui qui lui pourrissait la vie, qui lui pourrissait le coeur ?

« -Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi tu restes ? Pourquoi tu continues à me parler comme si de rien n'était ? Je suis... horrible avec toi. »

Natasha ferma les yeux, elle soupira.

« -Parce que je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. »

Bruce sourit en coin. Il eut envie de pleurer. Elle était elle. C'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était ce qu'il aimait tant chez elle. Elle ne changeait pas, elle était elle, brisée, cassée, recollée petit à petit. Il voulait être l'une des personnes qui arrivaient à recoller les morceaux. Il voulait faire parti de sa vie.

« -Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur ? »

« -Parce que le soleil va bientôt se coucher. »

Bruce passa une main sur son visage, elle avait réponse à tout. Et plus elle parlait, plus elle semblait assez forte. L'appréhension était toujours là, au fond de lui. Comme si c'était Lui qui le lui criait du plus profond de son être. Comme un avertissement : il serait toujours là. Toujours au fond de lui, prêt à réagir. Prêt à tout détruire.

« -Promet moi de me fuir au levé du jour. »

« -C'est promis. »

Ils restèrent comme ça encore un moment. Juste pour savourer le fait d'être là, d'être ensemble. Ils avaient besoin de sentir qu'ils étaient présents l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils étaient bien là. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils étaient à deux.

Natasha finit par se décoller lentement de Bruce, elle aurait voulu rester plus longtemps mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas ne rien faire de sa journée. Elle ne voulait pas embêter plus le scientifique, ils étaient déjà si proches d'avoir le début d'une relation. Si proche de ce que son coeur lui dictait depuis quelques mois maintenant.

Il fallait qu'elle parte pour rentabiliser un peu sa journée.

« -Natasha ? »

Elle se retourna en un geste et ne put empêcher les lèvres de Bruce de se poser sur les siennes. Il avait passé une main dans sa nuque. Et même si elle fut surprise par ce baiser au départ, elle ne put que l'aimer du plus profond de son être par la suite. Elle aimait Bruce et il avait accepté de l'aimer également.

.

Quand il s'était réveillé, il n'y avait plus personne auprès de lui. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était réveillé d'ailleurs. Jusque là, son cerveau avait bien voulu lui laisser un peu de repos, puis il avait décidé de le faire tomber dans un puits dans son rêve. C'était une sensation si désagréable.

Clint se tourna dans son lit et ne bougea pas plus. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir rêvé cette nuit, d'avoir rêvé la présence de Pietro, ses paroles, ses gestes. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir rêvé cet étreinte.

Et plus encore, il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé ses sentiments, comme si tout tombait sous le sens tout à l'heure mais que tout devenait bien plus douloureux tout à coup. Comme le retour de la réalité, bien trop violent.

Il était midi quand il avait émergé et il n'eut le courage de bouger que deux heures plus tard. Il enfila les mêmes vêtements que la veille et hésita encore un bon quart d'heure à quitter sa chambre. Il avait envie d'être seul mais il avait envie de voir les choses bouger autour de lui. C'était paradoxal, ça l'était toujours avec lui.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le choix de choisir puisque Tony avait eu la bonne idée de venir le chercher. Il l'entraina jusqu'au salon où se trouvait également Sam. Ils avaient décidé de faire une partie de jeu vidéo, un jeu de courses de voitures. Ils voulaient que l'archer joue avec eux mais celui-ci refusa à chaque fois. Il préférait les regarder s'amuser, il avait exactement ce qu'il voulait : se sentir seul tout en voyant du mouvement autour de lui. C'était horrible en réalité. Ce sentiment de solitude même quand il était entouré. Il détestait sentir cela.

Tony et Sam se sentaient un peu cons de jouer juste devant lui, de s'amuser alors qu'il regardait la télé sans aucune émotion dans le regard. Tout semblait vide chez lui, comme si Clint n'était plus qu'un corps qu'on avait entreposé là pour le moment. Mais ils se disaient que si c'était ce que voulait l'archer alors autant qu'ils le fassent à fond.

Wanda avait fini par entrer dans la pièce une heure plus tard. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Tony, il lui lança un regard mais se reconcentra immédiatement dans son jeu, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient fait hier n'avait pas d'importance, alors que l'ingénieur avait réussi à dormir plus de deux heures sans se réveiller en sursaut cette nuit. Grâce à elle, il avait bien dormi pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : tous les cauchemars allaient reprendre, tous allaient revenir avec force mais pour l'instant, ils n'étaient plus là et c'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Il avait envie de la remercier, encore et encore mais il avait peur surtout. Parce qu'elle avait eu du regret la veille. Elle avait regretté de l'avoir haï tout ce temps. Et que c'était mauvais, elle ne pouvait pas commencer à l'apprécier. Personne n'avait le droit de l'apprécier dans le QG, tout le monde le détestait pour quelque chose et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il savait qu'on le détestait et il aurait moins mal quand on lui tournera le dos.

La brune regardait tristement l'ingénieur en train de jouer. Elle avait bien compris qu'il faisait comme s'il y avait toujours cette tension entre eux, comme si elle le détestait toujours autant. Alors que c'était faux, tout était faux maintenant et elle voyait en lui quelqu'un de bien mieux. Elle voyait quelqu'un de brisé qui faisait tout pour se reconstruire par lui même. Qui ne voulait pas d'aide d'autrui de peur que tout ce qu'ils puissent construire à deux ne soit détruit encore une fois et qu'il prenne plus de temps pour aller mieux.

Plus elle apprenait à le connaitre comme ça, plus elle avait envie de se rapprocher de lui, de le connaitre plus en détail et surtout, elle avait envie de l'apprécier et de l'aider.

Elle passa derrière les deux joueurs et s'installa juste à côté de Clint. Il était couché sur l'accoudoir, très certainement en train de se morfondre ou plutôt en train de subir la vie qui passait. Elle soupira, ce n'était vraiment pas possible de laisser l'archer dans cet état. Natasha avait pourtant été claire avec elle : ça ne servirait à rien pour le moment de lui parler ou d'essayer de lui remonter le moral par de beaux discours. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment c'était savoir qu'ils étaient là pour lui et il n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour ça mais de gestes.

Elle se pencha donc juste sur le côté, de sorte à presque être couchée sur lui. Il avait besoin de réconfort, elle voulait un câlin, ça lui semblait le juste compromis entre les deux.

Clint sentit Wanda s'installer sur lui. Il sourit faiblement en sentant cela. Ca lui réchauffait un peu le coeur de savoir que même dans le fond du trou, les gens étaient toujours présents, au fond. Natasha avait raison. Il n'était pas seul. Et cette pensée lui permit de se sentir un peu mieux.

Il savait que ce sentiment de légèreté ne serait pas présent pour longtemps alors il profitait un maximum de ce moment, de cette presque étreinte avec la jumelle.

Le reste de l'après-midi lui avait semblé plus doux tout à coup. Ils étaient restés comme ça un long moment tout de même, avant que Steve n'arrive pour essayer de remuer les troupes. Tony partit dans son atelier avec Sam pour essayer d'améliorer ses ailes. Wanda avait bougé un peu, à contre coeur, mais le regard insistant du soldat l'avait convaincu de ne pas élire domicile sur le canapé. Elle prit la main de l'archer pour l'emmener autre part. Autant que Steve ne voit pas que l'archer était beaucoup plus mal que la veille et qu'il avait décidé de rester bloqué à chaque endroit du QG qui l'accepterait.

Elle l'emmena dans la cabane des enfants, dehors. Elle avait pris soin de lui enfiler un manteau plus chaud et une écharpe parce que, mine de rien, le temps se rafraîchissait pas mal en cette fin d'automne. Elle voulait parler mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et l'archer ne semblait pas motivé à lancer un sujet de conversation. Ce n'était pas très grave, au fond. Il avait juste envie de ne rien faire et elle décida simplement de s'entrainer à maitriser ses pouvoirs.

Elle voulait avoir une vision plus détaillée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec ses pouvoirs. Alors elle commença juste à faire apparaitre les filets rouges qui caractérisaient si bien son pouvoir. Elle les faisait bouger, elle pensait à des choses et essayait de les matérialiser. A force de tenter des choses, elle arrivait à former des silhouettes, des formes presque humaines.

Lorsqu'on commença à les appeler pour venir manger, elle arrivait à faire interagir deux formes ensemble. Clint avait regardé toute l'évolution de Wanda, il s'était focalisé sur ça, sur ses mouvements, ses gestes, sur les formes de plus en plus précises. Tout ça lui occupait l'esprit. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Ils avaient fini par quitter la cabane. Clint n'avait toujours pas faim, il n'avait toujours pas envie de se joindre à l'assemblée et il avait toujours envie de rester seul dans sa chambre. Alors il était monté directement, laissant la brune rejoindre le reste de la troupe. Elle s'installa à côté de son frère.

« -Qu'a dit Helen ? »

« -Que je n'aurais jamais dû courir sur ma cheville et que ça prendra juste un peu plus de temps pour qu'elle s'en remette. »

Pietro haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui l'était, c'était d'avoir retrouvé Clint avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

« -Tu as vu Clint ? »

La brune acquiesça.

« -Il vient de monter, il n'avait pas faim. »

« -Il n'a pas faim depuis hier matin... »

« -Tu l'as vu ce midi ? »

« -Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Thor voulait que je l'aide pour... un truc. »

Wanda haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que son jumeau faisait à tout heure du jour et de la nuit.

« -Tu crois que je peux aller le voir ? »

La brune leva le regard vers Pietro et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« -S'il ne te jette pas hors de sa chambre en pleine nuit, pourquoi il le ferait en début de soirée ? »

Le blond sourit en coin et embrassa la joue de sa soeur. Il attrapa deux assiettes de pâtes et monta directement vers la chambre de Clint. Il frappa et entra après avoir reçu l'accord de l'archer.

Celui-ci était couché sur le ventre, le chat sur le dos. Ce démon tirait son apaisement dans le malheur des autres.

« -J'apporte à manger. »

Clint gémit. Ou grogna. Pietro n'arriva pas à faire la différence. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa dans le lit double du brun.

« -C'est des spaghettis. Spéciales 'Natasha heureuse'. Les meilleures pâtes de la Terre et tu le sais très bien. »

L'archer soupira assez fort pour que tout le QG soit au courant. Il fit bouger le chat et s'assit en face du Sokovien.

« -Tu es diabolique. »

Pietro fut fier de son effet et sourit en coin à la réplique du plus âgé. Même s'il ne faisait que picorer dans son assiette, il mangeait tout de même un peu.

Le blond avait envie de parler de mille et une choses, de lui poser un tas de questions mais il avait peur que l'archer ne puisse pas supporter cet 'interrogatoire' dans l'état où il était. Il avait bien vu ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, il n'avait pas envie que Clint se retrouve dans le même état à cause de lui.

« -Merci. Pour... Pour cette nuit. »

« -C'est normal. Tu m'as déjà aidé, alors je te le rend aussi. »

« -C'était plus que... de l'aide. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas réussi à me calmer. »

Pietro baissa les yeux, il jouait avec sa fourchette depuis quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir en réalité. Depuis ce matin, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il se sentait extrêmement bien. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit dans les bras de Clint et cette sensation était tout simplement la meilleure sensation qu'il ait pu ressentir avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa soeur (parce que la famille passait toujours avant les autres). Avec Clint, tout était différent et cette nuit avait juste un peu plus ancré les sentiments qu'il ressentait dans son coeur.

« -C'est venu naturellement. »

Clint eut envie de lui dire que personne à part Natasha n'avait réussi à le calmer jusqu'ici. Pas même Laura. Mais il n'avait pas envie de l'embarrasser plus que ça. Pietro ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise pour le moment.

« -Si... Si tu veux partir, tu peux, tu sais ? »

Le blond releva la tête en un dixième de seconde.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je voudrais partir ? »

« -Je ne sais pas, tu n'avais pas l'air... à l'aise. »

« -Je suis juste dans mes pensées. »

« -Ah... D'accord... »

Clint baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux vers son assiette qui avait été entamée à moitié. Il n'avait plus faim. Il n'avait plus goût à grand chose et dans ces périodes-là, il n'avait jamais vraiment faim. La tristesse et le vide lui bloquaient l'estomac. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir, ne plus se remplir d'aucune sensation, pas même de nourriture.

« -Ce n'est pas parce que je m'ennuie que je pense, tu sais ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules. C'était con, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il soupira et attrapa l'assiette de Pietro. Il alla déposer la vaisselle sur le bureau, comme s'il n'y avait que ça qui retenait encore le blond. Pourtant il ne bougea pas.

« -Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? »

Pietro avait attendu que l'archer soit assis de nouveau dans son lit pour poser la question. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il fuit son regard à chaque fois.

« -C'est... c'est comme tu le veux. Je risque... de refaire la même chose que cette nuit. »

« -Je serais là plus vite, du coup. »

Clint acquiesça doucement, il passa une main dans sa nuque. Il ne bougeait pas, le silence revint, c'était étrange.

« -Je peux te poser une question ? »

Pietro avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il voulait une réponse à une question qu'il se posait depuis près de deux jours maintenant. Il était curieux et cette question éveillait sa curiosité beaucoup trop fortement. Clint haussa les épaules, signe qu'il pouvait y aller.

« -Qui est Sue ? »

A l'entente de ce nom, tout le corps de Clint se raidit et le blond l'avait bien vu. C'était une question qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui au fond.

« -Je... j'ai vu la boite sur ton bureau, avec ce nom, quand je suis venu te déposer l'autre jour, et... Je me demandais... mais ne répond pas si tu ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas t'obliger. »

Clint était toujours dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait que sa meilleure amie qui était au courant. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui connaissait la véritable identité de Sue. Il ne savait pas s'il avait la force de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, il ne l'avait pas eu face à Laura. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ce côté-là de sa vie. Parfois il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait, vu tous les problèmes que ça avait engendré mais il n'avait pas envie de lui en parler parce qu'il ne s'était pas senti en pleine confiance avec elle à l'époque. Aujourd'hui ?

Il regarda Pietro, celui-ci ne savait pas où se mettre tellement il avait vu que la question avait brusqué Clint. Le brun ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, les lettres étaient juste en dessous de son nez. Tout le monde aurait pu les voir.

« -Ou... oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Il avait envie d'oublier la question de Pietro, c'est vrai, mais il savait qu'elle reviendrait encore et encore durant la nuit. Il se souvint de son rêve, de Sue belle et tranquille. Il se souvint du calme qu'il ressentait auprès d'elle. Et puis il se souvint de la tranquillité qu'il avait ressenti auprès de Pietro.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça et c'était aussi ce qui le faisait douter. Il avait parlé de Sue à Natasha parce qu'elle avait réussi à le calmer durant ses crises. Laura n'y était jamais arrivé. Jamais. Et heureusement, les crises qu'il faisait en présence de Laura n'étaient que minimes. Bien moins graves que celles qu'il faisait maintenant. Alors est-ce qu'il se sentait prêt à en parler à Pietro ?

Il revit bout à bout toutes les choses que le blond avait fait pour lui. Tout ce que le blond avait été prêt à faire pour lui, jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie. Il se rendait compte que Pietro le protégeait, de tout, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Pietro arrivait à le protéger des choses extérieurs comme de ses démons intérieurs. Pietro n'était plus n'importe qui. Pietro était quelqu'un de confiance, il était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait et qui arrivait à lui faire ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis un bout de temps.

« -Sue, c'est... »

« -Ne te forces pas, vraiment. C'était stupide de ma part de vouloir savoir. »

Clint secoua la tête.

« -Je suppose que tu te souviens des crises d'angoisse que j'ai faite ces derniers jours. -Pietro acquiesça-. Elles ne viennent pas de nul part... J'ai toujours eu ce genre de crises, ce genre d'angoisse et de peur extrême qui m'envahissaient. Ca a toujours fait parti de ma vie. Quand j'étais enfant, c'était mon frère qui arrivait à me calmer. Les crises passaient parce que je savais qu'il était là pour veiller sur moi. Puis il est mort, je me suis retrouvé seul. J'ai commencé à déprimer, de plus en plus. Je refaisais ce genre de crises, c'était bien plus fréquent et il n'y avait personne pour me calmer. Je n'avais plus personne vers qui me tournait alors des idées noires ont commencé à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Elles se sont ancrées au plus profond de mon être. J'ai commencé à me renfermer sur moi-même, à ne plus quitter mon appartement, à ne plus manger. C'est à cette époque que le SHIELD m'a trouvé. »

Clint prit une inspiration. C'était dur de tout revoir, de tout revivre.

« -J'étais au plus bas, bien plus bas que maintenant. On m'a entrainé, on m'a même utilisé, au fond. J'ai continué à glisser sur cette pente descendante. Personne ne voyait rien, je faisais ce qu'on me disait de faire et plus personne ne faisait attention à moi après. Il ne restait que Coulson. »

Il aurait tellement préféré que son mentor reste en vie, qu'il soit toujours là.

« -Mais savoir que Coulson était là n'était pas suffisant. J'ai commencé à me mutiler, parce qu'il n'y avait que ça qui arrivait à soulager ma peine, vraiment. C'était la seule chose qui calmait mes crises. Et puis... j'ai... j'ai fait une tentative de suicide. »

Clint n'osait même pas regarder Pietro, il n'avait pas envie de le voir alors qu'il racontait à quel point il avait été au fond du trou. Il ne voulait pas voir sa réaction.

« -Coulson est arrivé à temps pour me sauver mais la douleur ne s'est pas évaporé pour autant. J'ai dû passer par un psychologue, ça n'a rien arrangé du tout. Mes crises étaient toujours aussi dures et incontrôlables. C'est là que j'ai commencé à écrire ces lettres. J'écrivais à Sue, je lui disais tout : ce que je ressentais, ce que je détestais. C'était comme mettre par écrit toute ma rage. Lui écrire était presque comme écrire dans un journal intime. Ca me calmait, dans un sens. Parce que je lui écrivais tout ce qui n'allait pas. Ca me défoulait, tout comme ça me tentait. Il n'y a pas énormément de lettres parce que c'est peu après que j'ai rencontré Natasha et j'écrivais à Sue seulement occasionnellement. Puis il y a eu Laura. Et ça allait de mieux en mieux, j'ai remonté la pente. »

Clint haussa les épaules. Il jeta un regard vers la boite.

« -Sue n'est pas une personne. C'est le diminutif de 'suicide'. »

C'était toujours aussi dur de le lâcher. Parce que Sue faisait parti de sa vie et que même s'il allait de mieux en mieux, elle était toujours présente. Elle attendait tapis dans l'ombre que l'opportunité se présente et elle revenait de plus en plus vite à chaque coup de mou. Il se rendait compte qu'elle était là et qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Natasha et Pietro pour l'empêcher de la rejoindre.

Pietro était un peu abasourdi par cette révélation. Il voyait bien que l'archer était mal mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que c'était au point d'avoir voulu mourir. Son coeur se serra à la fin, quand il comprit que ces lettres étaient des pauses dans sa vie, étaient des mises au point et presque des mises à l'écrit du pour ou contre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait même pas quoi dire. Il voulait juste le réconforter, lui dire que tout allait bien, que tant qu'il était là, il ne la laisserait jamais revenir dans ses pensées. Il voulait être tellement sûr de ça.

Il voyait que c'était dur pour Clint, il avait de nouveau les larmes au bord des yeux. Le blond eut alors le réflexe de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était con, parce que l'archer ne voulait peut-être pas de contact physique pour le moment mais c'était la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire.

« -Elle revient. »

Clint avait murmuré ça, la gorge serré par la tristesse qui revenait au galop. Il avait le coeur en miette.

« -Tu n'es pas obligé de lui faire face seul. »

Pietro attrapa sa main de la seule valide. Ils étaient proches et pour l'un comme pour l'autre c'était bon de savoir qu'ils étaient là.

Ils finirent par se coucher et même si le sommeil n'arriva pas immédiatement, ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Ils étaient bien, ils étaient tranquilles tous les deux, comme suspendus dans le temps. C'était tout ce qu'il leur fallait au fond.

.

Lundi 19 décembre.

Pietro, cadeaux.

Liste Noël.

Avenir.

Tout faire péter.

Tony, crush.

Enfants, Noël.

X Pietro, s'excuser.

X Sue, ne pas lui écrire.

.

 **Bien le bonsoir !**

 **Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour le retard qu'a pris ce chapitre. En réalité, j'ai voulu faire la maligne et rattraper mon retard ce week-end, pendant la nuit. Donc je n'allais pas me coucher avant 3h du matin et je me levais à 9h maximum (en plus du fait que j'ai pu aller à un festival de BD le dimanche et que je ne voulais pas rater une des seules activités que je peux faire avec mon père sur l'année -et bon, une dédicace de dessinateur si talentueux, franchement T_T - ) BREF, tout ça pour dire que j'ai fait ça tout le week-end et que je me suis donc écroulée le lundi (quand j'avais prévu de poster le chapitre). C'est donc l'histoire de ce chapitre :') encore désolée :/**

 **Je dois aussi vous prévenir que cette semaine, il n'y aura pas de chapitres. J'ai un travail à remettre pour la semaine prochaine et il faut absolument que je le travaille à fond. Donc les parties écritures que j'avais prévu tombent à la trappe, et je n'ai plus de chapitres de stock, donc c'est la loose totale ^^'' Donc pas de chapitres avant le 10 décembre... je dois vous dire que ça m'énerve vraiment parce que je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction (faut dire que le drame, c'un peu ma drogue ._. donc voilà :'))**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu, qu'il n'était pas trop triste et que la révélation de l'identité de Sue ne vous a pas trop déçu ^^ je dois dire que je suis convaincue que Clint -et Tony d'ailleurs- est dépressif, pour moi, il y a des signes (beaucoup moins pour Clint mais ma théorie n est toujours aussi présente dans ma tête 8D ). Bref, je ne pouvais donc pas le rendre joyeux à 100%, c'est tout bonnement impossible pour moi. Donc désolée pour ce passage déprimant ^^'**

 **nagron : ALORS tout d'abord je voulais VRAIMENT m'excuser, parce que je te promet que j'ai voulu t'envoyer un message privé pour te répondre par rapport à ta théorie et la masse de travail m'a littéralement percuté de plein fouet. Je ne me suis donc pas connectée à ff de la semaine. Franchement désolée, parce que ta théorie est à peu près dans le bon sens. Ce n'est pas une drogue dans le sens physique du terme ^^ Mais plutôt un besoin, le besoin d'écrire à Sue, d'y penser, etc. donc tu y étais presque et si je pouvais, je t'enverrais des cookies pour cette théorie ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, tu sais à quel point tu me fais plaisir à être là à chaque chapitre :) Je t'envoie une tonne de bisous de là où je suis pour toutes les reviews que tu postes ! :3 encore un ENORME merci ! (et encore désolée T_T )**

 **Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre !**


	20. 20 décembre

Mardi 20 décembre.

Pietro, cadeaux.

Liste Noël.

Avenir.

Tout faire péter.

Tony, crush.

Enfants, Noël.

Sue, ne pas lui écrire.

.

Il y avait peu de réveil où il était sûr de lui, sûr de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour une fois la présence de Pietro à ses côtés ne remettait pas en doute ce qu'il avait dit ou ressenti la veille.

Il regardait tranquillement le blond qui dormait encore profondément. Une partie de lui regrettait de s'être livré de la sorte à Pietro. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser après, il avait peur qu'il ne le prenne en pitié par après. L'autre partie de lui sentait comme un poids s'être envolé depuis qu'il lui avait tout déballé. Cette partie avait la forte impression que le plus jeune n'allait pas faire n'importe quoi avec ces informations, l'impression que Pietro n'était pas du genre à répéter tout ce qu'on lui disait et encore moins quand le sujet était aussi 'grave'.

Clint essayait de relativiser ces événements même s'il n'y était jamais arrivé. Il n'avait jamais su digérer cette tentative et actuellement, il se demandait si c'était le fait d'avoir été sauvé qu'il supportait mal. Il savait que c'était parce que Sue était revenue qu'il pensait à ça. A chaque fois qu'il se concentrait sur Pietro, c'était comme s'il voyait les choses autrement. Comme s'il voyait son comportement à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'extérieur, qu'il analysait tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il faisait ou pensait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre tout cela dans un même temps. Il se battait continuellement avec le lui passé, le lui qui n'avait qu'une envie : mourir. Et d'un autre côté, il se battait avec le lui heureux, beaucoup trop heureux et optimiste, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être comme lui et que cette vision ne faisait que le culpabiliser de ne pas être comme ça.

Il ne s'était pas réveillé en sursaut cette nuit, il n'avait fait que sentir encore et encore ses cicatrices. Il n'aurait pas dû mentionner ce détail. Il les sentait, c'était comme si elles l'appelaient. Il avait mis longtemps avant de pouvoir se défaire de cette addiction. C'était surtout lorsqu'il était jeune qu'il avait fait ça, toujours à des endroits qu'on ne voyait pas, mais il avait déjà ressenti ce besoin plusieurs fois depuis la toute dernière cicatrice. Avoir les enfants l'avait aidé à s'en sortir de mieux en mieux. Il n'avait plus eu ce besoin oppressant de déverser toute sa rage sur lui-même. Il avait aperçu ce qu'était le bonheur. Dès qu'il voyait ses enfants sourire, son monde entier se bousculait, il n'y avait rien de plus beau au monde qu'eux. Il n'y avait rien au monde qui le calme si bien que d'entendre les enfants l'appeler et lui dire qu'ils l'aimaient.

Ses enfants étaient la seule chose qui arrivait véritablement à le faire tenir debout. Ils étaient sa seule raison de se lever le matin. L'idée même de ne pas les avoir près de lui lui donnait envie de tout abandonner.

Pietro bougea dans son sommeil et posa son bras gauche sur la main de Clint. Le chat n'apprécia d'ailleurs que moyennement ce changement de position et décida d'aller se poser sur le flanc de l'archer qui semblait bien plus stable dans son sommeil. Le chat ne savait pas faire la différence entre rêver les yeux ouverts et rêver les yeux fermés.

Clint regarda cette main un instant. Il s'imagina la serrer, là maintenant, plus tard dans la journée, devant les autres. Il sentit son coeur s'emballer durant l'espace d'une seconde. Il s'imaginait tenir cette main dans d'autres situations que le cadre d'un réconfort. C'était étrange comme sensation. Il avait beau se dire que c'était mal, vraiment mal. Il ne pouvait pas, il était en plein divorce et en plus Pietro avait à peu près la moitié de son âge. Mais même avec ce genre d'argument, l'envie d'être avec Pietro se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son esprit et son coeur. C'était le pire, une fois qu'on atteignait son coeur, il était presque impossible d'en sortir.

Ca le désespérait, au fond. Parce que même si Pietro était là pour le réconforter, il savait que le plus jeune ne le voyait que comme une figure paternelle. Pietro devait se dire qu'il fallait préserver cette figure, ce potentiel père de substitution. S'il perdait Clint, il perdait une sorte de nouveau repère. Clint était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose comme ça, il lui semblait que c'était Freud qui en parlait.

En tout cas, Pietro ne devait pas ressentir le même type de sentiments que lui. Cette pensée lui serra le coeur. Il avait du mal à gérer ses sentiments naissants, maintenant il devrait gérer un amour qui grandirait sans aucun espoir.

Il retira sa main doucement, il n'avait plus envie de ressentir ce genre de chose s'il était sûr et certain que cela n'aboutirait sur rien. Au diable son coeur. Son coeur ne savait pas réfléchir.

Il continuait pourtant d'observer Pietro, tranquillement. Tant qu'il ne le touchait pas, il ne sentait pas son coeur s'emballer trop vite.

Il avait besoin de savoir que Pietro était là mais il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs non plus. Pourquoi était-ce toujours aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi tout n'était pas simple, défini, plus rien ne pourrait bouger par après.

Plus il regardait le blond, moins il avait la force de le faire. Plus il le regardait, plus son coeur se serrait de ne pas le voir comme... Comme quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimer. Il détaillait chaque parcelle de son visage et il se surprenait à aimer chacune de ces parcelles, chacun de ces détails. Le changement de couleur dans les cheveux de Pietro, d'abord brun, puis blond. Le léger froncement de sourcils qu'il avait quand il se concentrait un peu trop. Sa barbe naissante, pourtant structurée. Le blond se la rasait tous les débuts de mois avec la ferme intention de ne plus s'embarrasser de ce genre de chose, mais plus les jours passaient, moins il avait envie de la raser à nouveau. Il commençait à couper, à structurer. Il faisait toujours la même 'coupe' mais ça lui allait si bien. Puis à la fin du mois, il en avait marre de s'en occuper et il rasait tout pour recommencer son cercle vicieux. Clint dévia son regard sur les lèvres du Sokovien. Ces lèvres qui finissaient toujours par sourire, pour n'importe quelle raison. C'en était même irritant à la fin, le plus jeune avait toujours une tendance incroyable à être heureux.

Il était le complet opposé de Clint et jamais celui-ci ne voudrait le changer. La bonne humeur du blond lui redonnait foi dans le bonheur. C'était con, au fond. Parce que personne n'était censé savoir incarner la joie. Pourtant chaque jour Pietro se présentait devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et cette présence rassurante l'enveloppait.

C'était naturel, et c'était flippant.

Il bougea le chat et sortit de son lit. Ne pas le toucher n'était pas suffisant à son cerveau pour se calmer. Et si son cerveau s'emballait, son coeur ne tarderait pas à le suivre.

Il enfila un jogging et un sweat beaucoup trop grand pour lui et sortit de sa chambre. Pietro dormait encore paisiblement. Lucky s'était installé entre les bras de son maitre et avait tout juste eu le temps de lancer un regard accusateur à Clint.

C'était encore plus flippant de savoir que ce chat savait lire dans l'âme des humains. Il semblait le juger sur les actes qu'il était occupé de commettre, mais il ne faisait que quitter sa chambre. Comme un lâche.

Il referma la porte et marcha jusqu'à l'escalier quand il entendit la voix de Wanda. Elle venait de la chambre de Pietro qui n'était pas si loin que ça. Clint se figea, écoutant.

« -Il faut faire quelque chose pour l'aider. C'est plus possible de le voir comme ça. »

« -Je sais... Mais il faut- »

« -Il faut laisser faire, je sais. »

Wanda soupira, elle semblait énervée. Clint se disait que c'était bien de lui dont elles parlaient. Elles semblaient ne pas vouloir l'aider, comme si ne pas l'aider était la seule solution.

« -Mais on ne peut pas aid- »

« -Surtout pas. »

Natasha semblait intransigeante dans ses paroles. Personne ne devait l'aider, ça semblait être la ligne de mire des deux jeunes femmes. Il sentit son coeur se serrer.

« -C'est pour ça qu'on en a parlé, il faut le laisser gérer. »

« -Mais il patauge. Il ne semble même pas comprendre ce qu'il faut faire exactement. »

« -Il va comprendre petit à petit. S'il veut que ça marche, il doit accepter toutes les situations et les surmonter avec. »

'Avec' ? Qu'est-ce que la rousse avait voulu dire par 'avec'. Avec quoi devait-il surmonter cette situation ? De l'alcool ?

L'archer secoua la tête et descendit les escaliers, il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus. Il venait comprendre qu'il était seul, seul face à lui même et qu'il ne devrait compter que sur sa faible motivation et sa presque inexistante envie de continuer dans cette situation justement.

Il s'affala dans le sofa, se cala contre un coussin et se retint de pleurer, encore. Il avait l'impression de passer ses journées à pleurer. Le moindre choc lui donnait envie de vider toute l'eau de son corps en larmes. C'était insupportable.

Il savait que demain serait encore pire. Demain où il saurait plus ou moins quand il pourrait voir ses enfants.

Cette attente lui était insupportable, ce début de journée lui était insupportable, cette vie commençait à l'être. Il s'était confié à Pietro et il se disait de plus en plus que ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Sa vision de lui changerait à coup sûr et Pietro ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même manière. Pietro le prendrait en pitié. Puis il se lasserait et le jetterait aux ordures comme une vieille chaussette.

Entre Natasha et Wanda qui ne voulaient plus l'aider et Pietro qui allait inévitablement le laisser tomber, il n'avait même plus envie d'avancer.

Combien de temps il était resté là ? Aucune idée, assez de temps pour penser à la situation, aux enfants, à Pietro et malheureusement, à Sue.

Assez de temps pour penser et pour ne pas entendre les pas dans la pièce. Assez de temps pour se faire surprendre par le poids soudain qui lui tomba dessus. Il bougea la tête et trouva Pietro, encore en pyjama et avec Lucky dans les bras. Le blond tourna la tête vers l'archer et sourit en coin.

« -J'ai pas terminé ma nuit et mon coussin s'est barré. Tu permets ? »

L'archer eut un pincement au coeur. Il ne devait pas s'attacher, c'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de quitter son lit après tout. Il voulait être loin du blond et de la fatalité qui suivait : il aimait Pietro, et Pietro ne l'aimait pas comme ça.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Clint secoua la tête et se remit dans sa position initiale. Pietro se pinça les lèvres, il était toujours un peu paumé quand il devait essayer de réconforter Clint. Il avait réussi à le calmer la fois passée mais c'était de la totale improvisation. Il ne savait même pas d'où ça lui venait.

En réalité, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait rien et réconforter Clint était un travail à plein temps. Il commençait à fatiguer, il mettait toutes ses forces là dedans et ne pas voir de résultat concret était désespérant.

Il se tourna mais ne bougea pas de l'archer pour autant. Il aimait sentir la présence du brun. Il aimait être aussi proche de lui. Il aimait tout chez lui.

Il repensa à la veille. A ce que Clint lui avait dit, sur Sue. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Parce que personne ne lui avait un jour confier ce genre de choses. Personne n'avait jamais eu assez confiance en lui pour lui avouer qu'il avait un jour tenté de se suicider. Ca avait serré le coeur de Pietro tellement fort qu'il crut qu'il allait vomir. Ou s'évanouir. Parce qu'il s'était imaginé cette scène, il s'était imaginé Clint vouloir mourir. Il s'était imaginé Clint au bout d'une corde ou prendre une tonne de médicaments et attendre que la mort le prenne. Ca lui prenait les tripes, et il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que c'était différent maintenant. Il avait envie de le protéger contre tout, contre lui-même au fond.

Et pourtant, il était complètement impuissant. Comment pourrait-il le protéger contre lui-même ? Contre les pensées qui envahissaient l'esprit de l'archer ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui dire au fond ?

Il avait peur en se disant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

« -Pietro ! Clint ! »

Le plus jeune ne réagit pas plus que ça, Clint non plus. Ils n'avaient pas envie de bouger, ils ne bougeaient pas.

« -On va faire les courses, vous voulez venir ? »

Le blond soupira et se redressa en voyant un Steve très heureux à l'idée de faire autre chose que des entrainements.

« -Par 'on', tu veux dire ? »

« -Moi, Bruce, Natasha et Vision. »

« -Vous êtes déjà surchargés dans la voiture. »

Le Captain s'arrêta cinq secondes puis secoua la tête.

« -C'est vrai, vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ? »

Le sokovien haussa les épaules en faisant signe que non et vu que l'archer ne bougeait pas du tout, ils considérèrent que c'était un non également.

Steve repartit et Pietro hésita à se recoucher. Il fallait bien faire quelque chose de la journée au bout d'un moment. Il se leva tranquillement.  
Clint le regardait faire, doucement. Il observait chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses gestes. Il observait chaque parcelle de son corps, ce que laissait deviner le pyjama. Il se mordit la langue pour se retenir de pleurer en pensant que jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était horrible.

« -Viens, on sort. »

Pietro s'était retourné vers l'archer.

« -Pour aller où ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« -Au McDo. »

« -Vas-y tout seul. »

« -Je peux pas conduire, je suis platré. »

Clint leva les yeux au ciel.

« -T'as très bien conduit la fois passée. »

« -Comment tu pourrais savoir, t'étais bourré. Tout tournait autour de toi. »

Le blond lui tira la langue. Clint soupira mais se leva tout de même.

« -Je te déteste. »

Pietro rit à cette réflexion. Tous les deux savaient que c'était faux, mais l'un n'avait pas compris à quel point ça l'était et l'autre se mourait de cette constatation.

Ils allèrent chacun dans leur chambre pour se changer un minimum. T-shirt simple et jeans large pour l'archer. Il avait pris un sweat et se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre de Pietro. Puisque la porte était entre-ouverte, il ne fit pas attention et entra directement.

« -T'es prê- »

Il s'arrêta en voyant le plus jeune en torse nu. Mais outre le fait qu'il avait été foudroyé sur place par la musculature de Pietro, il avait bloqué sur les trois cicatrices présentes sur son torse. Elles étaient là, marquées à vie. Et il les avait à cause de lui.

Le blond avait bien vu le regard de Clint sur ses cicatrices et dès qu'il arriva à enfiler le plâtre dans son t-shirt, il l'enfila le plus vite possible. Il se foutait pas mal de ses cicatrices, il les avait et il les assumait. En plus il se disait que tant qu'il les voyait, c'était qu'il était en vie. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Mais l'archer ne semblait pas du tout avoir la même philosophie que lui et c'est pour ça qu'il évitait de les montrer, surtout quand Clint était dans les parages. Il avait vu le regard du brun la première fois qu'il les avait vu et il n'avait pas voulu le revoir un jour.

« -Je suis prêt. »

Mais Clint semblait resté bloquer dans ses pensées. Et Pietro ne comprenait pas à quel point l'archer se détestait pour le moment. Le blond ne fit que s'avancer et lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« -Allez papy, mon estomac réclame un Big mac ! »

Clint leva le regard vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel.

« -T'es un enfant pourri gaté. »

« -A cause de toi, je te signale. »

Clint grogna et sourit en coin. Pietro avait réussi son coup, c'était tout ce qu'il voyait.

« -Vous avez dit Big Mac ? »

Tony avait passé la tête dans la chambre de Pietro. Clint sourit en coin et secoua la tête.

« -Tu veux venir ? Je joue déjà le taxi pour la princesse ici présente. »

L'ingénieur sourit en entrant complètement dans la pièce à présent.

« -Je joue le rôle du prince ? »

« -Pourquoi pas ? Allez chauffeur ! »

Pietro rit, le coeur de Clint se serra et Tony ne remarqua rien.

Au fond de lui, Pietro aurait voulu crier que c'était Clint son prince, son roi, le seul qui pourrait un jour lui tenir la main comme dans un vrai couple. Mais ce ne serait pas le cas de si tôt, n'est-ce pas ? Pietro s'en voulait un peu, il avait l'impression que c'était de la trahison, alors qu'il n'avait rien dit, qu'il n'avait presque rien montré.

Les trois hommes se décidèrent donc à partir tous les trois vers la ville la plus proche. Pietro s'était installé tranquillement devant, juste à côté de Clint, juste pour signaler que ce n'était pas vraiment vrai que Tony pourrait être son prince. Pietro se sentait surtout très con de penser comme ça, ça faisait tellement enfant. Au fond, c'était comme s'il était encore un enfant, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un.

Ils arrivèrent trop vite selon le blond mais il commençait à avoir faim donc il ne pouvait même pas se plaindre. Ils entrèrent directement dans le fast food, commandèrent et s'assirent bien vite une fois leur plateau dans leur main.

Tony était en face des deux autres et les observait tranquillement. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû proposer à Wanda de venir avec eux. Elle l'avait aidé et il ne lui montrait aucune reconnaissance. Rien à part de l'indifférence. Il secoua la tête, que disait-il ?, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui le plus possible.

« -Vous ne trouvez pas que Wanda a un peu changé ? »

Tony releva directement la tête à la question du jumeau.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Pietro haussa les épaules en regardant Clint. Il ne mangeait pas énormément mais il écoutait, contrairement à Tony qui avait l'air de faire semblant que tout allait bien en mangeant frites sur frites.

« -Je ne sais pas, ça fait deux-trois jours qu'elle semble complètement dans ses pensées. Quand je lui parle, c'est pas comme avant. Comme si elle me répondait comme elle le faisait toujours mais en pensant à plein de choses en même temps. »

« -Elle réfléchit peut-être aux cadeaux de Noël, c'est dans même pas une semaine. »

« -Non, Tony, c'est pas pareil. »

« -Comment tu peux le savoir ? C'est la première fois que vous fêtez Noël avec plus de gens que vous deux, après tout. T'en fais pas. »

Pietro fit la moue quand l'archer lui donna un petit coup de coude qui se voulait rassurante.

« -J'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais si protecteur avec elle. »

Le blond haussa les épaules en attrapant des frites.

« -Elle le montre plus facilement que moi, c'est tout. Et puis, je suis comme ça avec un peu tout le monde de toute manière. »

« -Et surtout Clint. »

Tony sourit en coin en regardant le plus jeune qui le regardait fixement. Essayant certainement de trouver la réaction adéquate à ce genre de réponse. Et Pietro ne trouva rien de mieux que de sourire en retour à Tony en disant :

« -T'es jaloux, mon prince ? »

L'ingénieur éclata de rire. Le coeur de Pietro s'emplit de tristesse. Il était carrément occupé de faire les yeux doux au brun où il rêvait ? Pietro se dégoutait sur le moment. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir et une fois de plus, il se le prouvait. Il ne voulait pas forcer Clint à l'aimer mais il devrait arrêter de faire l'idiot et envoyer des signaux contraires au plus âgé.

La vérité, c'était que Pietro était complètement perdu. D'un côté, son amour pour l'archer grandissait de plus en plus. De l'autre, sa peur d'être rejeté le faisait se comporter n'importe comment. Résultat, il se faisait du mal tout seul.

« -Arrête, Pietro. Je ne suis le prince de personne et encore moins le tien. »

Le concerné haussa les épaules en ne perdant pas son sourire en coin. Il se rendait compte qu'il était occupé de jouer un rôle. Il avait peur qu'on comprenne tout sur ses sentiments pour Clint, il avait tellement peur qu'on le dise à l'archer avant qu'il n'avait eu le courage de lui avouer lui-même qu'il se sentait obligé de jouer un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas. Le rôle du petit con qui faisait n'importe quoi.

« -Je peux te poser une question franche et personnelle ? »

Le blond releva le regard sur l'ingénieur. Il avait toujours un petit sourire en coin mais celui-ci était assez doux, en réalité. Le Sokovien se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé jeter un regard à Clint. Il avait peur que celui-ci n'arrive à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert à ce moment-précis. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air sûr de lui.

Pietro but une gorgée de coca, regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne n'écoutait et une fois que tout fut vérifié, il hocha la tête vers le milliardaire.

« -Est-ce que tu es gay ? »

Okey, le blond ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de question.

« -Tony ! »

Clint avait réagi au quart de tour, Pietro n'osait toujours pas le regarder.

« -C'est pas méchant, Clint. C'est juste pour savoir. »

« -T'as pas besoin de le savoir, ça ne regarde que lui. »

« -Pourquoi tu te vexes comme ça ? »

« -Parce que c'est pas le genre de question à laquelle on répond facilement. »

« -Il peut me répondre d'aller me faire foutre, je le prendrai pas mal. Je m'en fous de toute manière. Et puis qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

Clint ne répondit rien, ne faisant que jouer avec ses frites.

Pietro ne savait pas où se mettre, il était mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il ne savait même pas si c'était grave ou pas. Il n'avait même pas l'impression que c'était quelque chose d'important. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de différence et il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur sa sexualité.

« -Quoi ? T'es... »

« -Je suis bi, Tony. Et rien que ça, c'était pas facile pour l'avouer aux autres. »

Une partie de Pietro sauta de joie à cette nouvelle, parce que maintenant il avait une chance. Une réelle chance. L'autre partie de lui réfléchissait toujours à cette question de classification. Pourquoi tout le monde avait besoin de se mettre dans une boite ?

« -Ecoutez les gars... Je suis désolé, ok ? C'était pas pour être méchant, ni pour vous mettre mal à l'aise. C'était juste une question comme ça... »

« -Je comprend pas en quoi c'est important. »

Les deux plus âgés se tournèrent vers Pietro qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis la question.

Pietro continua en voyant leur regard interrogatif.

« -Je vois pas pourquoi cette classification est importante. Je veux dire... je ne me suis jamais posé la question de mon orientation sexuelle. La question ne se posait pas, c'était la révolution et j'avais autre chose à faire. Mais je ne me suis jamais dit que selon mon orientation sexuelle, j'allais n'aimer qu'un type de personne. Je ne veux pas me dire que mes sentiments se limitent au genre de la personne en face de moi. Si les sentiments sont là, le reste importe peu, non ? »

Clint sourit en coin. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver ce genre de discours. Il y avait peu de personne qu'il avait aimé dans sa vie mais jamais il n'avait voulu dire stop à ses sentiments à cause du sexe de la personne aimée. Il avait fait sa vie avec Laura parce que c'était tombé sur elle.

Maintenant il se désespérait de savoir que c'était tombé sur Pietro, ce jeune homme avec une si grande ouverture d'esprit. Il eut envie de lui tenir la main, là, tout de suite. Il eut envie de l'embrasser. Mais il se retint, parce qu'il ne voulait rien gâcher avec Pietro.

« -Non... c'est vrai. C'est nous qui avons besoin de caser les gens. Je m'excuse Pietro. »

« -C'est rien Tony. »

Le blond lui sourit en coin.

« -Ca vaut bien un cadeau à Noël pour se rattraper, non ? »

Tony rit devant la perspicacité du plus jeune, il n'en perdait vraiment pas une miette. L'ingénieur acquiesça et lui accorda cela. Ils finirent leur plat et repartirent juste après que Tony leur ait payé un sunday -parce que le blond savait se montrer convainquant.

De retour au QG, rien n'avait vraiment bougé. Tout redevint un peu comme avant. Clint n'avait plus envie de bouger et voulut se reposer sur le fauteuil pour le reste de la journée mais Tony l'attrapa directement par le bras pour l'entrainer dans son atelier. Pietro décida donc de s'occuper un peu plus de son chat, le pauvre avait l'impression d'être secondaire dans la vie du coureur.

Une fois dans l'atelier, Tony demanda à FRIDAY de vérifier les appareils auditifs de l'archer.

« -Tu n'as pas ressenti de gêne depuis que tu les as ? »

« -Non, c'est comme si elles n'étaient pas là. »

FRIDAY compléta les dires de Clint. Les prothèses s'étaient très bien placées et n'avaient pas l'air de bouger. Et elles fonctionnaient à merveilles par la même occasion.

Tony se félicita d'avoir fait du bon boulot en si peu de temps.

L'archer voulut partir mais l'ingénieur le retint avec un phrase :

« -Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que lui, tu sais ? »

Clint se tourna vers le brun.

« -Tu veux dire quoi par là ? »

« -Que tu es triste, désespéré et que chaque espoir auquel tu t'accroches se voit. »

L'archer s'en voulut de s'être fait démasquer aussi facilement mais essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« -Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles. »

« -Arrêtes de mentir, Clint. T'es comme moi. T'es aussi brisé que moi. Et ça fait des années que je fonctionne par 'espoir'. Pepper était le seul espoir que j'avais et je m'y accrochais comme à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine tempête et tu as été le seul à le voir, à voir tout l'espoir que je mettais en Pepper. Parce que t'es comme moi. Et je vois ce que tu as voulu dire à cette époque. »

« -Je ne suis pas au point de faire ça. »

« -Tu es plus bas encore. »

« -C'est... C'est n'importe quoi. »

« -C'est pas le même regard. Celui que tu portes sur Pietro. T'en as peut-être pris conscience que maintenant mais tu n'as jamais eu le même regard avec les autres. Pietro est spécial. »

« -Pietro est surtout très jeune. »

« -Hé ! »

Tony avait froncé les sourcils et l'avait forcé à le regarder dans les yeux en claquant les doigts.

« -Que tu puisses penser que c'est mal parce que tu viens à peine de quitter ta femme aurait pu passer mais que tu puisses te cacher derrière son âge, c'est lâche. Et c'est surtout très révélateur. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit ? Après le combat contre Loki ? »

« -'Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ton désespoir devant ceux qui ont ressenti la même chose'. »

« -C'est là même chose en ce moment. »

« -Je t'ai aussi dit que Pepper n'allait pas rester parce qu'elle n'avait pas vécu les mêmes choses que toi, qu'elle n'était pas aussi brisée que toi pour comprendre tes souffrances et- »

« -Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Et c'est surtout ce qui est arrivé avec Laura. Avec Pietro, ça va être différent. Il t'a vu au plus bas, il te voit au plus bas et pourtant il était toujours à côté de toi. Il parle avec toi dès qu'il en a l'occasion. »

« -Il me voit juste comme une figure paternelle. »

« -Il voit Steve comme une figure paternelle. Je sais que tu veux penser à autre chose parce qu'il y a le divorce à côté mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te trouver des excuses. Si un jour, il rencontre quelqu'un, tu regretteras de ne rien lui avoir avoué. »

Clint n'avait pas envie d'y croire. Tony disait vrai et il le savait pertinemment. Sauf que l'avouer tout haut revenait à espérer publiquement. Et il n'avait pas envie de faire ça, il n'avait pas envie que des gens sachent vraiment ce qu'il espérait, parce que la chute serait encore plus rude.

Il secoua la tête.

« -Il n'y aura rien à regretter. Pietro, c'est comme un fils, ça va pas plus loin. »

L'ingénieur soupira, parce qu'il voyait bien que Clint se faisait du mal tout seul en disant cela. Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même, pour au final souffrir encore plus. Ca n'en valait pas la peine.

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose mais le portable de l'archer sonna à ce moment-là.

« -C'est les enfants, je te laisse. »

L'archer avait le coeur qui battait à la chamade. C'était lui généralement qui appelait vers la ferme, pas l'inverse. Et ça l'étonnerait pas mal que ce soit Laura.

Il décrocha dès qu'il fut sorti de l'atelier.

« -Allô ? »

« -Papa ! »

L'archer sourit immédiatement quand il entendit cela, ses enfants étaient le remontant le plus efficace du monde.

« -Comment ça va les enfants ? »

« -Moyen... »

« -Moyen ? »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes avant que Cooper ne reprenne :

« -On a demandé à maman si on pouvait fêter Noël avec toi. »

Clint aurait dû s'en douter, il n'aurait jamais dû dire cela aux enfants. La situation était loin d'être stable et demander une telle chose à leur mère maintenant était la dernière des bonnes idées.

« -Elle a dit non. Et a expliqué en long et en large pourquoi le QG était un endroit dangereux. »

L'archer avait regagné sa chambre et s'assit dans son lit en entendant cela. Il soupira.

« -C'est pas grave, Coop'. On se verra à un autre moment. »

Il y eut un silence. Le père de famille savait très bien ce qu'ils se demandaient, tous les deux : « oui, mais quand ? »

C'était une question à laquelle aucun des deux ne pourraient répondre pour le moment, il fallait attendre au moins le lendemain.

« -C'est les autres qui vont être déçus aussi. Bruce avait proposé de vous emmener au planetarium une fois. Et puis Tony avait l'air emballé à l'idée de vous revoir. »

« -Nous, c'est surtout toi qu'on veut voir. Ca fait plus d'une semaine. »

Ca brisa le coeur de Clint. Il s'interdisait de pleurer devant eux, de montrer une once de son état véritable à ses enfants. Mais il fut à deux doigts de craquer en entendant Lila. Ses enfants lui manquaient, plus que de raison. Il avait besoin d'eux et ne pas les voir, être loin d'eux aussi longtemps s'apparentait de plus en plus à de la torture. Mais ce qui était littéralement horrible, c'était l'attente. L'attente d'avoir une réponse. L'attente de savoir s'il pourrait les voir un jour.

Cette attente le tuait. De plus en plus. Il sentait qu'il se déconnectait de plus en plus du monde à cause de cette attente.

Il ne restait connecté véritablement que grâce à Natasha et Pietro.

« -Je sais, les enfants. Je ne vous oublie pas pour autant. Vous le savez ça ? »

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot à travers ses paroles.

« -On le sait papa. On ne t'oublie pas non plus. »

Il sourit faiblement un quart de seconde. Il les aimait tellement.

« -Et puis, si je ne vous ai pas pour Noël, je ferrais tout pour que vous soyez là à Nouvel An ! Et ce sera comme un Noël mais en décalé. Ca vous va comme idée ? »

Ils semblaient se réjouir de cette nouvelle. Ils auraient deux Noël dans un sens, deux fois plus de cadeaux. Mais surtout, il pourrait revoir leur père à une date fixe. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils pourraient se revoir plus tôt mais au moins, ils avaient un objectif.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien encore bien plus longtemps. Clint ne voyait jamais le temps passer avec ses enfants. Ils avaient ce genre de pouvoir magique. Ils lui faisaient tout oublier, comme s'ils n'étaient que seuls au monde. Seuls face à tous les autres.

Mais tout a une fin, évidemment. Laura les appela pour qu'ils aillent manger. Il était déjà 19h au fond et Clint ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard.

Il raccrocha après avoir répété mille et une fois qu'il les aimait et après avoir été envahi par les 'je t'aime' lui aussi. Il posa son portable sur la table de nuit et ne bougea pas.

Le calme était revenu, le silence était revenu. Ce silence qu'il détesta sur le coup. Il se coucha. Il n'avait plus envie de voir personne. Il finirait sa journée sur une bonne note : ses enfants.

Il savait pertinemment que la nuit serait peut-être agitée, qu'il ferait certainement des cauchemars et il savait encore plus que la journée ne serait pas bonne.

Alors il voulait terminer cette journée-ci avec les voix de ses enfants encore frais dans son esprit. Il voulait s'endormir, là, tout de suite, pour avoir une chance que son inconscient fasse quelque chose de bien avec tout ça.

Ca serait bien, pour une fois. Il verrait. Il était fatigué de toute manière.

Il était même crevé. Il soupira, se blottit dans ses couettes et pria pour que la nuit soit calme.

.

Mardi 20 décembre.

Pietro, cadeaux.

Liste Noël.

Avenir.

Tout faire péter.

Tony, crush.

X Enfants, Noël.

X Sue, ne pas lui écrire.

.

 **Hey,**

 **Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre pour le 10 décembre x) Il est mi-triste mi-normal :') je sais pas trop en fait xD à vous de juger :) Ce qui est bien c'est que je sais déjà plus ou moins ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre donc j'espère pouvoir l'écrire assez vite ^^**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'ai du mal à me dire que j'avance petit à petit dans l'histoire et qu'il ne reste en réalité que 11 chapitres avant la fin x) j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'aurait aucune fin et ça va me faire bizarre de recommencer à écrire sur d'autres couples ou d'autres histoires par la suite :3**

 **Enfin bref, 11 chapitres, ça fait pas mal de temps aussi normalement x)**

 **Oliverkriss : Vraiment un GRAND merci pour ta review ! :3 Et un merci encore plus grand pour tes compliments, quand j'écris j'ai souvent l'impression de partir dans tous les sens et savoir que les émotions et les sentiments que j'essaye de faire passer, passent vraiment me rend vraiment joyeuse ^^ tu pouvais pas me faire aussi plaisir que ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu en tout cas :3 Des bisous sur toi :') 3**

 **nagron : MERCI, vraiment, pour ta review ! :3 et bravo pour avoir deviné qui était Sue ! Tu as vu qu'effectivement tu avais raison pour la nuit sans souci passée avec Pietro x) tout semble si simple avec Pietro, n'est-ce pas ? :') et oui, Tony et Clint sont pas mal en terme de dépression et les gens pour les aider sont présents. Même si on ne guérit pas si facilement d'une dépression, ils ont des personnes sur qui compter pendant les baisses de moral :) Je voulais tellement intégrer une partie Bruce/Natasha, je suis super contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! :3 en tout cas, encore merci pour ta review et plein de bisous sur toi ! :3  
**

 **J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ Je vous remercie tous, followers, reviewers ou juste viewers, sans votre présence, il n'y aurait pas de fanfiction et il y aurait encore moins une suite à cette histoire. Vous m'aidez à continuer d'écrire ! Juste pour ça vous méritez une myriade de bisous :3**


	21. 21 décembre

Mercredi 21 décembre.

Pietro, cadeaux.

Liste Noël.

Avenir.

Tout faire péter.

Tony, crush.

Sue, ne pas lui écrire.

 _8h : se préparer pour le tribunal._

 _10h30 : tribunal._

.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'un réveil sonnait dans sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'empressa de regarder l'heure : 7h30. Il avait encore une demie heure pourtant il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir à présent.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs toujours comme ce réveil s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre quand il tourna la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec une Natasha endormie paisiblement.

Au moins, ça expliquait pourquoi il avait réussi à dormir d'une traite cette nuit. Il voulait la remercier de cela, d'avoir été là pour lui, sauf qu'il entendait encore la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Wanda. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à lui en vouloir, c'était sa meilleure amie, celle qui l'avait toujours soutenue pour tout. Si elle avait dit ça, ça devait être pour une bonne raison.

Il devait tout de même se lever pour se préparer. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Vraiment pas. C'est en se levant qu'il comprit à quel point cette journée allait être pénible. A quel point il allait devoir se battre contre Laura aujourd'hui. A quel point il n'avait même pas la force de le faire.

Toutes les réflexions qu'il s'était faites depuis presque une semaine lui revenaient. Son cauchemar lui revenait en tête également. Ses enfants n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Ses enfants avaient surtout besoin de stabilité et c'était tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas leur offrir. Son coeur se serra. Ca ne servait à rien d'y aller. Il ne voulait pas voir Laura, il ne voulait plus entendre tout ce qu'elle serait capable de dire.

Il se leva et ne prit même pas la peine de se changer pour aller dans le salon. Le jogging était son meilleur ami dans ces moments-là.

« -Hey ! »

Pietro était dans la cuisine, tout souriant. Comment faisait-il pour être d si bonne humeur dès le matin ? Il s'assit juste en face de lui. Le blond semblait préparer le petit déjeuner de la troupe.

« -Café ? »

Clint haussa les épaules et Pietro lui remplit une tasse. Il lui glissa également une assiette remplie d'un croissant et d'une pomme. Mais l'estomac de l'archer était bien trop noué pour ne penser ne serait-ce qu'à manger. Pietro, lui, se servait tranquillement un verre d'eau.

« -Il faut que tu manges tu sais ? »

« -J'ai pas faim. »

« -Essaye au moins une bouchée du croissant, c'est pas bon de ne pas manger. »

« -Tu te sers un verre d'eau. »

« -Et j'ai mangé avant. »

Le brun soupira fortement et se força à manger un bout de sa pâtisserie, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas avaler quelque chose d'autre.

« -Pourquoi t'es debout si tôt ? »

« -Pourquoi tu ne te prépares pas pour ton rendez-vous ? »

L'archer plissa les yeux. Ce gosse était beaucoup trop observateur. Il haussa les épaules.

« -J'y vais pas. »

La réaction du plus jeune fut sans appel.

« -Pardon !? »

« -J'y vais pas. »

La main de Pietro se crispa sur son verre d'eau.

« -Et pourquoi ? »

« -Ca sert à rien. »

« -Ca sert à rien d'avoir la garde de tes enfants ? »

« -Pour quoi faire ? Ils auront pas de chez eux, ils seront baladés dans tous les sens et ils auront des habitudes et une éducation différentes. Ils n'auront aucune stabilité. »

« -Ils verront leurs deux parents. »

« -Tu veux dire madame parfaite et la larve ? »

Pietro ne tint plus et balança le contenu de son verre à la figure de l'archer. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie que Clint le voyait s'énerver. Toujours à cause de lui.

« -TAIS TOI ! Maintenant, tu vas bien m'écouter : tes enfants ont besoin de toi, ils ont besoin d'un père qui fasse attention à eux et qui ne serait pas aux abonnés absents. Ils t'aiment et tu les aime aussi, et c'est pas en te comportant de la sorte que tu vas le leur prouver. Alors tu vas te lever, manger le reste de ce croissant, mettre ton foutu costard et te battre pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec eux ! »

« -Mais... »

« -Y a pas de 'mais' ! Tu te bouges le cul parce que tu as des enfants et que c'est la plus belle chose du monde. Parce qu'ils ont un père et qu'ils comptent sur lui pour faire partie intégrante de leur vie. Tu es leur père et... et merde ! J'ai pas eu de père et j'ai un vide dans le fond du coeur alors je ne te laisserai pas leur faire la même chose ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, parce que, ce vide, tu vas vite le ressentir aussi ! »

Clint avait retenu son souffle tout le long du monologue de Pietro. Celui-ci avait un regard déterminé, un regard qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait failli faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Comment avait-il pu penser une seconde à abandonner ses enfants ? Les personnes qui le faisaient sourire, qui lui remontaient le moral. Les personnes pour qui il continuait de vivre.

Il attrapa son croissant, se força à le manger en vitesse, but son café et se leva. Il allait partir quand il se retint cinq secondes. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers le blond qui commençait à ranger la vaisselle.

« -Viens avec moi. »

Pietro leva le regard vers lui, un regard qui s'était pas mal radouci tout de même.

« -Quoi ? »

« -Viens avec moi. J'y arriverai pas tout seul et... et t'arrive à trouver les bons mots pour me motiver, pour me faire prendre conscience que je dois continuer. »

Pietro sauta de joie dans son for intérieur, il ne devait absolument pas montrer à Clint que cette révélation lui faisait plaisir aussi fort. Il haussa les épaules. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. S'il y allait, il avait peur d'être de trop.

« -T'as des vêtements qui font 'habillés' ? »

« -Euh... Je pense, je... »

« -Très bien, tu te prépares, je viens te chercher dans 20 minutes. »

Clint laissa le plus jeune qui resta pantois encore une seconde ou deux avant de se mettre en mouvement. L'archer monta dans sa chambre et trouva des vêtements qui se prêtaient bien à la circonstance : noir et qui faisaient habillés. Il avait veillé à ne pas réveiller la rousse qui semblait être profondément endormie.

Une fois préparé, il la regarda un instant. Elle s'occupait tellement de lui, il ne le lui rendait pas assez. Il s'en voulait un peu de tout ça. Le mois de décembre avait été un carnage, le chaos total pour lui. Il commençait seulement à penser à se relever. Et ça, c'était grâce à elle, et grâce à Pietro.

Il repensa aux paroles de Tony la veille. L'ingénieur pensait sérieusement que le jumeau pourrait être le bon, celui qui ne partirait pas au plus vite quand l'archer serait au plus bas. Et au fond, Clint savait que c'était le cas. Que c'était lui qu'il aimait, lui qui arriverait à le calmer. C'était lui qu'il lui fallait pour réussir à croire en l'amour une nouvelle fois.

Mais comment pourrait-il penser un seul instant que cet amour soit réciproque ? Pietro était jeune, avait toute la vie devant lui et ne devait certainement pas penser à ce genre de chose. Pietro faisait surtout beaucoup de choses, et il riait énormément. Tout pouvait être un sujet de rigolade et Clint avait peur que tous ces gestes qu'il avait eu envers lui n'étaient qu'une vaste blague.

Il secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il se mette en route.

Il descendit et n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Pietro arrive. Il s'était habillé avec une chemise blanche, un jeans et une cravate pour finaliser le tout. Clint le trouva magnifique. Il était habillé en toute simplicité et ça lui allait tellement bien.

« -Ne me regardes pas comme ça, je ne suis carrément pas à l'aise avec ce genre de truc. »

Clint se frappa mentalement pour avoir laissé voir ce regard si 'spécial' qu'il posait apparemment sur Pietro.

Un sifflement le coupa pourtant dans ses pensées et il se retourna en même temps que le coureur sur la personne qui venait d'entrer : Tony.

« -Vous allez au restaurant en tête à tête ? J'ai pas été assez sage hier ? »

Tony sourit en coin en attrapant une pomme.

« -On allait justement plaider ta cause auprès du Père Noël pour que tu ne sois pas le seul à ne pas avoir de cadeaux cette année. »

L'ingénieur rit à la réplique de Clint.

« -Il vous faudra du courage je pense ! »

« -Plus que ça même... »

L'archer soupira. Il n'avait toujours envie d'y aller mais maintenant il avait une raison pour se déplacer tout de même.

Tony posa une main sur l'épaule de l'archer.

« -Allez ! Penses aux enfants, ça ira tout seul, je t'assure ! Et puis, Pietro est là pour te donner du courage en plus. On compte sur toi Speedy, ramène le en entier ! »

« -Tant de pression sur mes frêles épaules. »

« -Plains toi, jeune padawan, mais tu dois aider ton maître dans la lutte contre le côté obscur. Nul autre n'a ce privilège. »

« -Star trek ! »

Tous furent surpris et se retournèrent d'un geste vers le nouveau venu. L'ingénieur soupira bruyamment.

« -Star wars, Steve. Ce marathon de la semaine dernière n'a donc servi à rien ? »

Le soldat sourit en coin.

« -Tu me fais marcher ! »

Tony semblait outré que le blond puisse ainsi se moquer de lui sans aucun complexe. Il continua d'ailleurs sur le sujet : « Si même le Captain America se fout de moi, où va le monde ? ». Steve riait, pour une fois que ce n'était pas Tony qui le charriait.

Clint prit une grande inspiration, juste pour se donner un peu de courage et fit signe à Pietro qu'ils y allaient.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et partirent enfin vers le tribunal. Tout le long du trajet, Pietro essaya de faire rire l'archer en lui parlant de tout et de rien. Clint souriait la plupart du temps, parfois il avait ce regard vide, perdu dans ses pensées.

L'archer finit par entrer dans la ville, le trajet avait fini par être trop court au goût de Pietro. Il commençait à ressentir le même stress que celui du plus âgé.

Clint se gara dans le parking du tribunal mais ne sortit pas tout de suite de la voiture, le blond n'osa pas partir directement.

« -Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. »

Cette phrase n'était carrément pas pour rassurer Pietro, il commençait presque à regretter d'être venu.

« -C'est même pas flippant... »

Clint haussa les épaules.

« -Laura ne va certainement pas être heureuse de te voir aujourd'hui. Je me rend compte maintenant que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi en t'emmenant, parce que tu arrives à me donner du courage mais j'aurais dû penser à toi et à la réaction que Laura pourrait avoir. »

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Elle pense que j'ai changé depuis la bataille d'Ultron et elle pense que tu es une des raisons principales pour lesquelles j'ai changé, si pas la raison principale. »

« -Pourquoi tu aurais changé à cause de moi ? »

Clint prit une grande inspiration et essaya de sourire pour faire comme s'il se moquait des idées de Laura.

« -Elle pense que j'ai changé parce que j'aurais développé des sentiments pour toi. »

Et dieu seul savait à quel point elle avait raison actuellement. Ca le tuait de lui reconnaitre cela. Seulement ses sentiments s'étaient surtout développés depuis sa rupture avec Laura, pas vraiment avant. Enfin, peut-être que si, au fond, parce que s'il les ressentait maintenant c'était qu'il devait y avoir comme une base au départ.

Pietro, lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il avait l'impression que c'était un peu de sa faute si elle avait pensé ça. Parce qu'elle avait peut-être vu la façon dont il regardait Clint, la seule fois où il était venu à la ferme. Elle avait dû croire que son mari faisait la même chose.

« -Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous divorçons. Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire. Ca n'allait plus depuis un certain moment, c'est simplement qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre. Je voulais que tu le saches pour que tu ne t'étonnes pas de sa réaction, et que tu essayes de ne pas le prendre mal, même si ça va être compliqué, je sais. »

« -T'inquiètes pas ! Je suis prêt mentalement à faire face. Et si elle veut utiliser la violence... je cours plutôt vite tu sais ? »

Clint sourit en coin, Pietro arrivait à détendre l'atmosphère en un rien de temps. Il avait bien fait de lui demander de venir, vraiment.

Ils sortirent enfin de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le tribunal. C'était plus petit que ça n'en donnait l'impression. Ils entrèrent et Clint aperçut immédiatement Laura, assise sur les bancs à côté d'une petite porte. Elle lisait un de ses livres tout en balançant doucement la poussette de Nathaniel.

« -Hey. »

Laura leva la tête et fit un geste pour lui répondre. Elle laissa Clint prendre Nathaniel dans ses bras et puis posa son regard sur Pietro. L'archer vit le corps de son ex femme se raidir d'un seul coup. Elle regarda le blond s'asseoir à côté de Clint, le plus loin d'elle, complètement mal à l'aise.

Elle ne disait rien mais semblait complètement frustrée, en colère. Elle avait tenté de reprendre sa lecture mais elle n'y arriva pas, trop crispée dans ses gestes.

Clint faisait comme si de rien n'était et s'occupait tranquillement de son fils qui lui souriait. Il souriait tout autant à Pietro d'ailleurs. Le jumeau ne savait pas trop où se mettre, il ne s'était pas préparé mentalement à ce qu'elle ne dise rien et c'était encore plus flippant de se dire qu'elle exploserait certainement contre Clint dans quelques minutes. Il essayait de se détendre en regardant le père de famille jouer avec son fils. Ca l'apaisait de voir que le plus âgé pouvait dégager une telle aura de bien-être, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Le blond savait que l'archer mourait un peu plus chaque jour de ne pas voir ses enfants, parce que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu aussi calme et heureux, c'était avec ses enfants. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'irait pas au tribunal, ce matin, il avait eu l'impression que Clint abandonnait. Qu'il voulait tout abandonner et que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et Pietro n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le laisser faire. Il devait se battre, autant pour qu'il ait une véritable raison de vivre que pour donner un père à ses enfants. Ils n'en pouvaient rien, ils n'avaient rien demandé. Ils avaient encore moins prévu que leur père rencontre une nouvelle fois ses vieux démons, ils n'avaient pas à en pâtir.

« -Barton ? »

Pietro sortit de ses pensées en entendant le juge. Il vit Laura entrer directement, comme si elle voulait en finir le plus vite possible mais aussi comme si elle avait besoin d'un défouloir. Clint se leva, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et posa Nathaniel dans les bras de Pietro.

« -Je ne pense pas que tu ais envie d'entendre tout ce qu'elle va dire. »

Le blond secoua la tête, effectivement, il n'avait pas très envie. Surtout quand il se rappela du discours de Natasha, de la façon dont Laura les voyait. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'elle dise du mal de Wanda, tout comme il savait qu'il aurait du mal à assimiler les possibles reproches envers Clint.

« -Je te fais confiance pour Nathaniel, tout est dans la poussette normalement. Elle range tout de façon millimétré, donc : sac bleu pour les biberons, sac vert pour les couches et sac rose pour ses jouets. Ca va aller ? »

« -Ca sera toujours moins dur que d'entrer la dedans. »

Pietro sourit en coin, Clint fit de même, il fallait qu'il déstresse un peu. Rien qu'un peu.

L'archer prit son courage à deux mains et entra enfin dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'installa alors à la gauche de Laura, juste en face du bureau du juge.

« -Alors, nous sommes ici pour déterminer quelle sera la garde de vos enfants. Qu'est-ce que vous demandez ? »

« -Je demande la garde exclusive. Des rendez-vous seront possibles évidemment. »

Clint se prit cette nouvelle en pleine face. La garde exclusive ?

« -Monsieur Barton ? »

« -Je... je pensais plutôt à une garde partagée. »

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il disait, il voulait voir ses enfants mais la proposition de Laura le perturbait encore.

Le juge ne semblait pas plus heureux que ça de voir le complet désaccord des deux parents. Il avait pourtant l'air de compatir avec ce que ressentait Clint.

« -Bien. Madame, quels sont vos arguments ? »

L'archer s'attendit au pire et tenta de rester neutre durant le discours de son ex-femme.

« -C'est un Avengers. En réalité, je trouve que cela est déjà un argument assez fort. En plus d'aller combattre dans toute une série de combats plus dangereux les uns que les autres, il n'est pas là, la moitié du temps. On ne sait pas où il va, ni pour combien de temps et on ne sait pas plus s'il va vraiment revenir en vie. »

« -Je ne suis plus en mission pour le moment, et il n'y a pas tant de combats que ça. »

« -Comme par hasard, il n'y a plus de missions ! »

« -Je ne vais pas te faire un rapport de toutes mes missions et de pourquoi il n'y en a plus pour le moment. Elles sont programmées en plus, je peux toujours m'arranger avec toi pour les enfants. Je ne vois pas le problème. »

« -Monsieur Barton, je vous pries de bien vouloir attendre que madame ait fini avant de prendre la parole. »

Clint acquiesça doucement. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir et il savait que ce n'était que le début.

« -Merci, monsieur le juge. Donc... en plus de ses missions, il fréquente le reste de la troupe et les Avengers sont incontrôlables. Je veux dire... Je ne peux pas imaginer mes enfants aux mains de ces personnes. »

L'archer serra les poings, elle critiquait ses amis et elle n'en avait pas le droit. C'était les seuls qui l'avaient soutenu, vraiment, contrairement à ce qu'elle faisait pour le moment. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en dire du mal en ayant vu qu'ils étaient de simples personnes, des gens ''normaux'' ou presque. Ils n'avaient rien fait à la ferme.

« -Sans compter tous les tarés qui veulent les tuer. »

« -S'il y avait un quelconque danger pour les enfants, jamais je ne les aurais emmené au QG ! »

Toute sa rage revenait, toute celle qu'il avait ressenti la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était viscéral, il ne pouvait plus la supporter.

« -Tu t'entends ? Tu vis avec un mec qui pourrait se transformer en monstre vert à la moindre contrariétés et tu n'appelles pas ça du danger ?! »

« -Bruce sait se contrôler ! Mais merde, ça devrait être moi le problème pour lequel tu veux la garde, pas mes amis ! »

« -Mais toi, je peux en dire de belles aussi ! Un homme qui se balade avec des têtes de flèches explosives ! Tu n'es même pas responsable ! »

« -Tu sais très bien que je n'emmène aucune de ces flèches à la ferme ! »

« -Non, tu amènes une femme contenant le chaos en elle ! Elle ne sait pas contrôler ses pouvoirs et elle peut contrôler les esprits en plus ! »

« -Et elle n'a jamais fait de mal aux enfants ! Elle a même arrêté de les utiliser en leur présence ! »

« -Et si elle explose ? Hein ? Comme elle te l'a si bien raconté ! Comment se décrivait-elle encore ? Ah oui ! 'une boule d'énergie incontrôlable qui a fini par exploser, détruisant tous les robots autour d'elle'. Quand son frère est mort. »

« -Elle a le droit de ressentir de la tristesse ? Et il n'est pas mort. »

« -Ah non ! Je l'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas mort, tu l'as ramené avec toi ! Et tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? »

« -MAIS MERDE ! C'EST QUOI LA VRAIE RAISON DE TOUT CA ? C'EST QUOI CE MERDIER ? C'EST QUOI QUE T'AS PAS SUPPORTE ? QUE JE REVIENNE TRISTE ? QUE JE RESSENTE UN PUTAIN DE SENTIMENT POUR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE TA PETITE PERSONNE ? GRANDE NOUVELLE ! JE SUIS UN HUMAIN ET J'AI LE DROIT DE RESSENTIR DE LA TRISTESSE AUSSI ! »

Il ne se mettait jamais en colère, en règle général. Il n'aimait pas le principe en réalité, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de calme. Il en fallait toujours beaucoup pour qu'il se mette à hurler de colère.

Elle avait peut-être été trop loin. Il s'était peut-être mis en colère trop vite. Il y avait encore cette tension en lui, cette tension qu'il voulait évacuer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas entièrement.

« -Allez vous calmer quelques minutes dehors monsieur Barton. »

« -Ca ira, veuillez m'excuser. »

Il voyait que Laura le regardait de façon étrange. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais été comme ça.

« -Vous avez fini avec vos arguments, madame ? »

Elle le regardait toujours et finit par se retourner en faisant signe que oui.

« -A vous, monsieur. »

« -Je n'ai pas d'arguments. Je veux simplement voir mes enfants autant que possible, avoir un rôle dans leur vie. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Il vit Laura lever les yeux au ciel. Il se crispa une nouvelle fois. Elle n'ajouta rien. Il avait juste envie de partir.

« -Bien, au vu de vos positions complètement différentes, on enverra plus tard des personnes compétentes pour discuter de cela posément. »

« -Et en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je continue à attendre qu'on me donne la permission de voir mes enfants ? »

« -Je vous enverrai les personnes le plus vite possible pour qu'une décision soit prise dans les plus brefs délais. »

Clint soupira et finit par se lever. Il dit simplement au revoir au juge et sortit de la pièce. Il prit une bouffée d'air une fois sorti.

« -Je... Je t'ai entendu crié. »

L'archer secoua la tête et essaya de sourire en coin à Pietro. Il s'était arrêté de jouer quelques instants avec Nathaniel. Le petit garçon regardait son père avec de grands yeux.

« -C'est rien, juste... rien. »

Le blond n'était pas dupe, il avait très bien entendu ce que le brun avait dit. Il s'en voulait un peu, il s'était rendu compte que c'était lui le noeud du problème. Le vrai noeud du problème. Clint lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ce divorce mais c'était bien lui le sujet de leur dispute.

Le jumeau tendit Nathaniel à son père, il se doutait que c'était lui le seul réconfort que le brun pouvait avoir pour le moment. Lui, il était en réalité plus là pour décorer qu'autre chose. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir.

Laura arriva dix minutes plus tard, lançant directement un regard vers Pietro. Il ne savait pas trop comment l'interpréter.

« -Je dois te parler. »

Le blond se pétrifia sur place quand il se rendit compte que c'était bien à lui qu'elle parlait. L'archer répondit au quart de tour.

« -Tu n'as rien à lui dire. »

« -Il n'y a aucune loi qui me l'interdit. »

« -Il y a moi. »

« -Les Avengers ne sont pas au dessus des lois ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul. Que tu aurais pu être son père n'y change pas grand chose. »

Elle avait appuyé sur le mot 'père'. Elle voulait lui faire payer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Pas fait consciemment jusque là du moins. Il ne savait même plus à quoi se fier.

Elle fit un signe à Pietro et le plus jeune la suivit sous le regard suspicieux de Clint. Laura l'emmena jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment et s'appuya sur le muret à côté de la porte. Les bras croisés, elle scrutait les moindres détails provenant du plus jeune.

Pietro était debout en face d'elle, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. De ce qu'il pourrait dire également. Il était un peu perdu.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il peut te trouver ? »

Le blond secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« -Pardon ? »

« -T'as quoi en plus ? »

« -Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Laura rit. Ce fut plus un rire nerveux qu'un vrai rire.

« -Il a dû te dire que je ne t'aimais pas. »

« -J'ai cru comprendre, oui. »

« -Il t'a dit pourquoi ? »

« -Vous m'accusez d'avoir fait couler votre mariage. »

« -Si seulement. »

Laura le regarda de haut en bas une nouvelle fois. Pietro passa d'un pied à l'autre, le malaise n'était toujours pas parti.

« -Depuis la bataille de Sokovie, il n'y en a que pour toi. Pietro par ci, Pietro par là. Je ne lui ai jamais reproché d'avoir été triste de ta 'mort', je ne m'attendais tout simplement pas à ce qu'il le soit à ce point. C'était comme si c'était la fin du monde, que plus rien n'avait de sens après ça. Il n'était plus le même et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Quand tu es revenu à la vie, ça n'a rien changé. Il était toujours aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Je n'avais pas besoin de te voir pour savoir te décrire. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne mentionnait pas une fois ton prénom et je t'ai détesté sans essayer de te connaitre. »

Pietro ne savait pas comment il devait réagir à ce genre d'informations. Clint ne lui avait pas montré un signe d'intérêt depuis qu'il était revenu en vie. Il se souvenait qu'en revenant de l'hôpital, il était resté au QG un certain moment pour sa rééducation. Les balles avaient traversé certains muscles et il avait mis un certain temps avant de savoir les bouger. Encore maintenant, il avait mal en faisant certains gestes mais il n'avait plus à se plaindre.

Quand l'archer était là, il lui disait bonjour, une ou deux vannes et partait s'entraîner pendant des heures. Il s'installait toujours à l'opposé de lui durant les repas et ne faisait que parler à Natasha ou Steve. Pietro le regardait toujours discrètement, juste pour voir si au fond, Clint ne ressentait pas quelque chose. Il se foutait pas mal de la reconnaissance, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise merci pour s'être pris des balles mais il voulait juste parler à Clint plus qu'il n'avait pu le faire avant.

Il l'avait aimé presque au premier regard, un véritable coup de foudre. Ca le tuait de ne pas pouvoir parler au brun.

Et maintenant, il apprenait qu'il était dans les pensées de Clint depuis le début.

« -Tu as... coulé notre mariage. Tu as réussi à voler mon mari. »

Il comprenait à quel point Laura devait le détester. C'était con, mais il la comprenait.

« -J'ai... J'ai pas voulu ça. Je ne savais même pas que... »

« -Évidemment ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Il ne parle que de toi et maintenant il t'emmène partout où il va mais... non... Non, tu ne savais pas. »

« -Il ne me montrait rien, il était distant et ne me parlait presque pas. Je... C'était presque comme si je n'existais même pas. »

Laura le regarda un instant. Elle ne bougeait pas et Pietro se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être fait passer un peu trop de désespoir dans sa voix. Il se prit le bras de sa main libre et baissa les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler.

« -Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. »

« -Maintenant, il est divorcé et pense avant tout à la garde de ses enfants. »

Elle rit.

« -Maintenant, il a la voie libre. »

« -Ce n'est pas moi qui ait détruit votre mariage, c'est vous qui l'avez fait implosé. Je n'ai rien fait et vous cacher derrière cette excuse ne vous rendra pas Clint. »

« -Tu n'es qu'un petit con. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'est la vie. »

« -Ca suffit Laura ! »

Elle se tourna en même temps que le blond vers un Clint énervé. Il avait encore Nathaniel dans les bras et avait attrapé la poussette pour la ramener jusqu'à l'extérieur.

« -Papa est venu sauvé sa petite tête blonde chérie. »

« -Tais-toi Laura, tu deviens ridicule. Pietro n'a rien fait, c'est entre toi et moi. »

« -C'est facile de dire ça. Maintenant que tu peux te le taper en toute liberté. »

« -Arrêtes ! Plus rien n'allait depuis un moment et tu le sais très bien. Tu as beau essayer de trouver un responsable, rien ne changera le fait qu'on ne ressentait plus rien l'un pour l'autre. »

« -Je t'aimais encore ! »

« -Tu me détestais déjà. Il n'y a pas un jour où tu ne m'as pas regardé avec cette colère dans le regard. Au moins à un moment de la journée. Je n'en prend conscience que maintenant mais tout ça ne datait pas de la Sokovie. »

Laura plissa les yeux, Pietro essayait de se faire le plus petit possible.

« -On n'a plus rien à faire ici. On va repartir maintenant. »

Clint prit simplement le temps de dire au revoir à Nathaniel avant de le déposer dans sa poussette. Il fit un simple signe à Laura pour lui dire au revoir et repartit directement vers sa voiture.

Pietro ne savait plus trop quoi faire à présent. Il regarda encore Laura quelque seconde, fit un signe de la main pour dire au revoir au bébé et partit dans la même direction que l'archer.

Il se disait que ce que ressentait Laura était justifié, au fond. Elle s'était sentie délaisser par son mari qui parlait d'un autre. Elle lui en voulait, c'était logique. Il s'en voulait un peu maintenant qu'il savait tout ça. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas existé, que s'il était vraiment mort, ils seraient encore ensembles. Il passa une main sur sa chemise, à l'endroit de ses cicatrices. Elle lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait, ça lui rappelait surtout le regard de Clint quand il s'était rendu compte que Pietro mourait pour lui. C'était de la surprise, puis il y avait un mélange d'autre chose que le blond n'avait jamais vraiment su identifier.

Pietro s'installa à l'avant de la voiture et l'archer démarra enfin.

« -Tu n'as rien à voir avec mon divorce. »

Ca faisait près d'une heure qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Le blond était complètement perdu dans ses pensées et Clint essayait de trouver un moyen d'engager une conversation. Il n'avait pas su parler d'autre chose que ce à quoi le plus jeune devait penser à l'instant.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« -Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle semble dire... »

« -Elle veut trouver un coupable et tu es arrivé sur un plateau d'argent. »

« -Elle a dit que tu ne parlais que de moi quand tu étais à la ferme. »

Le brun se tut un instant, puis soupira.

« -Ca sert à rien de mentir de toute manière... »

« -Je... J'arrive pas à comprendre. »

« -J'ai été prévenu de ta survie une semaine après tous les autres. C'était une semaine où je parlais de toi à Laura parce que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce que j'avais ressenti. C'était un mélange de confusion, de tristesse et... Et je m'en voulais d'avoir été la cause de ta mort. J'ai vu l'état de Wanda juste après et sa tristesse m'a tout simplement arraché le coeur. »

« -Mais je ne suis pas mort ! »

« -Et je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé de ma vie ! J'en ai parlé parce que tout ça, tout ce que tu as fait, c'était à peine croyable. Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi toi, tu l'avais fait alors que tu ne me connaissais pas. Ca m'a troublé, peut-être trop mais tout ça, j'avais besoin de l'extérioriser, j'avais besoin d'en parler et il n'y avait qu'à la ferme que j'y arrivai. »

« -Mais pourquoi ? J'étais là, j'étais au QG et j'avais l'impression d'être invisible pour toi ! J'avais l'impression que la Sokovie n'avait jamais compté et que tout ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, c'était que de la poudre aux yeux ! »

« -C'est pas le cas. »

« -Alors pourquoi tu ne me parlais pas ? »

« -Parce que ça me faisait peur ! »

Pietro resta silencieux, il regardait Clint. Celui-ci soupira, ils étaient bientôt arrivés au QG. Il hésitait à se garer sur le bas côté d'une route. Mais le temps de cette hésitation, il aperçut le QG.

Il s'arrêta dans le parking du bâtiment mais ne quitta pas la voiture pour le moment. Pietro attendait une sorte de réponse, il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait vraiment.

« -T'étais mort et te voir me semblait complètement irréel. J'avais l'impression que tu étais un fantôme, que tu venais me hanter pour me rappeler encore et encore que je t'avais tué. »

« -Tu ne m'as pas tué. »

« -Tu t'es pris les balles que je devais recevoir. »

« -Et je ne suis pas mort ! »

« -J'avais peur que tu meurs si je t'approchais ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre que je t'ai vu mort, que j'ai regardé un corps sans vie pendant des minutes qui me semblaient des heures. Je... je ne pensais pas entendre le son de ta voix une nouvelle fois, ni te revoir, vivant, souriant avec ton petit air prétentieux agaçant. Et tu es revenu, comme ça. J'avais beau te voir vivant devant moi, tout ça revenait se coller à mon esprit. Et j'avais peur de te faire disparaitre si je venais te parler. »

« -Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« -J'en sais rien... »

« -Parce que, maintenant, tu as la voie libre ? »

« -Quoi ? »

« -Pourquoi tu me parles maintenant, juste quand tu divorces ? »

« -Ca n'a rien à voir ! »

« -Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça depuis tout à l'heure. Le truc, c'est que tu as véritablement commencé à me parler quand vous vous êtes séparés. J'ai pas envie de jouer le rôle du substitut. »

Pietro ouvrit la portière, il détestait dire ça pourtant il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que de dire exactement ce qu'il ressentait au moment-même. Et c'est ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Pourtant il savait bien qu'il allait le regretter après, parce qu'il avait mal au coeur. Il aimait véritablement Clint et il avait tout simplement l'impression de lui donner un coup de poignard dans le dos.

« -Arrêtes ! Je... Je te promets que tout ça n'a aucun rapport... Je... Je sais pas pourquoi tout ça s'est fait à ce moment-là, j'en ai aucune idée. C'est juste que... Que tout avait l'air naturel avec toi et... »

« -C'est que des mots ! »

Pietro se passa la main libre dans les cheveux et secoua la tête.

« -Laisse moi. Juste... Un moment. »

Le blond quitta la voiture. Clint fit de même, il voulut retenir Pietro mais celui-ci le sentit et partit en courant, trainant un filet bleu derrière lui.

Le brun désespérait. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un instant prendre Pietro comme un substitut. A aucun moment il n'y avait pensé mais il devait se rendre compte que tout ce que le plus jeune disait était la simple vérité. Il avait vraiment commencé à lui parler quand Laura lui faisait savoir ouvertement que ça n'allait plus.

La vérité, c'était que Clint avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et il avait encore plus de mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Il venait à peine de comprendre qu'il aimait Pietro ! Parce que oui, il l'aimait et l'avoir vu partir de la sorte lui crevait le coeur.

Il était remonté dans le salon, avait fait le tour du QG pour essayer de trouver le blond mais c'était inutile. Après 3heures de recherches, il n'était pas tombé dessus une seule fois. Il décida donc de se terrer dans sa chambre.

Il ne savait pas quand il allait revoir ses enfants, ça lui faisait horriblement mal. Et maintenant, il ne savait même pas quand il allait revoir Pietro.

Il voulait lui expliquer, essayer de lui expliquer au moins. Il devait le faire.

Il avait commencé à lui parler à ce moment-là, non parce qu'il avait la voie libre, mais parce qu'il comprenait que ce n'était plus de Laura qu'il était amoureux, mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'il s'attachait à Pietro depuis la Sokovie, que sa mort avait comme un monde qui s'écroulait devant ses yeux. Il s'était raccroché à Laura parce que c'était la seule qui lui restait.

S'il ne lui avait pas parlé avant, c'était parce qu'il le voyait comme un fantôme mais aussi parce qu'il risquait de ressentir encore plus de chose pour le blond. Il trouvait cela horrible, de ne comprendre que maintenant les sentiments qu'il avait toujours eu.

Tout était extrêmement dur à expliquer, alors que la conclusion était d'une simplicité déconcertante. Il trouvait ça injuste.

L'amour était le meilleur sentiment qu'on pouvait ressentir, mais il y avait tellement de choses qui se passait autour. Il y avait tellement d'incertitude, tellement de peur.

Il en avait marre de ressentir tout ça.

.

Mercredi 21 décembre.

Pietro, cadeaux.

Liste Noël.

Avenir.

Tout faire péter.

Tony, crush.

X Sue, ne pas lui écrire.

 _X 8h : se préparer pour le tribunal._

 _X 10h30 : tribunal._

.

 **Hellow !**

 **Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture -forcément- et je ne voulais pas bacler la fin du chapitre, plus que je ne l'ai fait pour le moment ^^' Je vais essayer de trouver un nouveau rythme d'écriture, pour maintenir un chapitre par semaine, au moins :)**

 **Evidemment, avec les fêtes qui approchent ce sera un peu plus compliqué de poster un chapitre les dimanches mais j'essaierai de les poster les lundis au moins :3 mais je ne promet rien évidement :/ encore désolée de ce retard !**

 **Oliverkriss : Merci pour ta review ! ** Oui, j'aime beaucoup Tony dans ce rôle. Un allié de taille, c'est quand même lui qui connait tous les recoins du QG. ce qui me fait penser que Clint aurait pu aller le voir pour trouver Pietro :') bref ! ce sera pour une prochaine fois xDD Merci encore ! Tes commentaires me motivent vraiment à continuer ! 3**

 **nagron : Tu es trop trop trop mignonne ! Vraiment, j'aime toujours recevoir tes commentaires et tes messages :) Tu me motives vraiment Et j'essaierai de tout faire pour poster le prochain chapitre lundi ! Je dois essayer de refaire un stock de chapitres pour pouvoir en poster deux par semaine :) Oui, Clint prend vraiment conscience de tout, surtout de ses sentiments, on va finir par en venir à bout ! :') Encore un GRAND merci pour ta review !**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vous dis tout simplement au prochain chapitre ! :3**


	22. 22 décembre

Jeudi 22 décembre.

Pietro, cadeaux.

Liste Noël.

Avenir.

Tout faire péter.

Tony, crush.

Sue, ne pas lui écrire.

Pietro, s'excuser.

Pietro, expliquer.

.

« -Clint ? »

Le concerné leva la tête de sa tasse de café. Il n'avait pas encore touché une fois à sa tasse. Il n'avait pas faim. Il pensait encore à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Pietro. Ca le rongeait plus que ne le voulait. Plus qu'il ne le faudrait.

Il regardait Tony s'asseoir en face de lui. L'ingénieur n'avait pas une meilleure mine que lui, les cernes sous les yeux, le teint un peu pâle. Il devait certainement avoir fait une nuit blanche une nouvelle fois. Et la tasse de café qu'il se servit ne fit que confirmer cette théorie.

« -Il s'est passé quoi, hier ? »

L'archer haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux sur le liquide noir en face de lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il n'avait pas envie de parler tout court. Le seul qui pourrait entendre sa voix aujourd'hui devait être Pietro. Ca devait être lui, absolument.

« -C'est avec Pietro, c'est ça ? »

Un nouveau haussement d'épaules répondit à Tony. Il désespérait, il savait faire des miracles d'un point de vue robotique mais il ne savait pas encore lire dans les pensées. L'état de son interlocuteur ne laissa pas de doute, il était mal. Et ça ne semblait pas lié qu'au rendez-vous au tribunal de la veille.

« -Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Pas de gestes de Clint. Ca devait être la bonne réponse. Pietro était devenu une source immense d'espoir chez l'archer et cette dispute expliquait la plante que le milliardaire avait en face de lui.

Tony soupira, il fallait les réconcilier. C'était plus qu'une simple question de cohésion du groupe, ces deux-là avaient une relation particulière. Ils étaient fait pour s'entendre à merveille et il était hors de question qu'ils se disputent.

« -Clint ? Pietro n'est pas avec toi ? »

L'archer releva la tête. Wanda fronçait les sourcils.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

C'était Tony qui avait répondu mais Clint était plus qu'attentif.

« -Il avait l'air contrarié hier alors je l'ai laissé un peu seul. Je croyais qu'il était parti dormir avec Clint, puisque je ne voyais aucun des deux hier soir. Mais si tu es là... »

« -Il doit être dans sa chambre. »

« -Non, je viens d'aller chercher un de ses pulls et il n'y a personne. »

Clint se sentait de plus en plus mal. C'était à cause de lui que Pietro était contrarié. C'était à cause de lui qu'il était mal. Malgré tout, il était bien plus inquiet qu'il ne s'en voulait.

« -Il ne doit pas être loin. FRIDAY ? »

« -Oui, monsieur ? »

« -Où est Pietro ? »

« -Dehors, monsieur. »

Dehors ? L'archer se réveilla instantanément et se leva à la vitesse de la lumière. Il sortit, presque en courant et regarda dans toutes les directions possibles. Pas de Pietro.

Puis ça lui sauta aux yeux. Il courut jusqu'à la cabane en bois des enfants, et fouilla un peu dans toutes les pièces, il maudit presque Tony d'avoir fait une cabane aussi grande !

Il le trouva enfin, dans la pièce la plus éloignée. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin, ses bras entourant ses genoux et la tête posée sur ses bras. Il semblait endormi, paisiblement. Il faisait surtout très froid et Clint se demandait comment il avait fait pour s'endormir avec une telle température. Il enleva son pull et le passa autour des épaules du plus jeune.

Pourquoi avait-il passé tout ce temps seul ? Dehors ?

Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que le sokovien ne se réveille. La simple présence de l'archer avait suffit. Il avait ouvert les yeux et les avaient directement posé sur Clint qui s'asseyait en face de lui. Il y eut un flottement, un silence où ils ne firent que se regarder.

Clint essayait de trouver les bons mots. Pietro attendait une réponse à une question silencieuse. C'était étrange. Aucun des deux ne pensait arriver à ce genre de situation un jour. Il n'y avait pas de raisons d'arriver à cette situation un jour.

Le père de famille réfléchissait, encore et encore. Il avait réussi à mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'il ressentait hier soir, sur tout ce qu'il pensait, sur la raison pour laquelle il avait vraiment parlé à Pietro à ce moment-là et aujourd'hui, plus rien ne venait. C'était le trou noir, comme s'il avait perdu toute sa motivation, tout le fil de sa pensée.

C'était injuste.

Il ouvrit la bouche, il voulut commencer à parler. Dire quelque chose, même de complètement stupide mais il n'en eut pas la force. Toute sa force le quitta d'un seul coup, il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait bien trop fort cet imbécile. Qu'il l'aimait et que c'était bien plus que sincère. Il l'aimait et devoir se justifier de ça le rendait malade. Il l'aimait et il ne voulait pas le perdre pour quelque chose d'aussi con. Il ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de Laura, ni à cause d'un quiproquos.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait honte de se montrer de cette façon. Les paroles de Tony lui revenaient en tête, Pietro l'avait vu au plus bas. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi brisé que Clint mais il connaissait la souffrance, il savait ce que c'était. Il le comprenait.

Pietro l'observait et se forçait à ne pas le prendre dans ses bras, à ne pas lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il soit mieux. Pour réparer les morceaux brisés. Il avait besoin de Clint mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas un simple objet de compensation. Un objet qu'on jetterait dès que tout irait mieux.

L'archer prit une inspiration et essaya de parler une nouvelle fois mais il referma la bouche immédiatement. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire n'était rien. Ce n'était que des mots, des mots qui pouvaient s'envoler en un rien de temps. Tout pouvait s'échapper, tout pouvait être interprété. Il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose de dérisoire et il voulait encore moins dire quelque chose que le blond pourrait mal prendre. Tout ce qui lui venait n'était que des conneries.

Comment avancer alors ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il comptait pour lui ?

Plus le temps avançait, plus il désespérait de ne rien trouver, de ne rien dire et de croire que Pietro finirait par en avoir marre, par partir.

Les larmes coulèrent seules sur ses joues, tout était toujours silencieux. Clint avait le coeur serré, de plus en plus.

Il ne voyait pas d'issue à cette situation, il ne voyait que Pietro partir, parce que c'était la seule réaction qu'il pouvait avoir. La seule solution que Clint trouva fut de prendre le blond dans ses bras. Il l'entoura de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Pietro.

Le plus jeune fut assez surpris de ce geste. Il se recula sur le coup mais finit vite par passer ses bras autour de la taille de l'archer. C'était con, mais pour Pietro, ça voulait dire beaucoup. C'était un geste fort, parce que Clint ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Il sentait que l'archer pleurait toujours. Il voulait le garder près de lui, pour le réconforter, encore et encore, qu'il ne soit plus jamais triste.

« -Ca te dit un chocolat chaud ? »

Clint rit, c'était con. Il releva la tête vers Pietro, le blond souriait en coin. Ca commençait à être la convention, un chocolat chaud à chaque fois que quelqu'un n'allait pas bien. Ils feraient mieux de ne boire que ça au QG. Ils étaient tous un peu brisés, à des niveaux différents.

Le Sokovien se retira de leur étreinte. Il souriait en coin, il n'avait pas eu de réponses concrètes, au fond, mais il n'avait pas envie de torturer l'archer plus que cela. Il devait juste prendre son mal en patience, il ferait mieux de le comprendre tout de suite.

Il allait se lever mais le brun le retint par la main. Pietro se rassit juste en face de Clint, l'interrogeant du regard. Clint se mordait la lèvre inférieure, se triturait les mains.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Clint prit une grande inspiration et finit par attraper quelque chose dans son pull.

« -Je... J'ai écrit une lettre. »

« -A- »

« -Non. Pas à elle. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à trouver mes mots devant toi et je l'avais écrite au cas où. »

« -On peut... On peut en parler après si tu veux. »

« -Non, il faut que ce soit maintenant. »

Clint lui tendit la lettre. Pietro la prit, la regarda et secoua la tête. Il retendit la lettre à l'archer.

« -Je préfère l'entendre de ta voix. »

C'était cruel dans le fond, Clint n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer et il l'obligeait à le faire. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il demandait au brun quand celui-ci prit la lettre.

Clint la retourna une ou deux fois dans ses mains avant de réellement se décider. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était la meilleure solution. Il devait tout mettre à plat, là, maintenant. Il avait peur de se prendre le plus gros rateau de sa vie. Pire, il avait peur de se faire rejeter par Pietro, violemment. De voir le dégoût dans son regard. De l'entendre dire qu'il le détestait et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Il avait peur de faire fuir Pietro et de le perdre.

Mais il fallait qu'il ait une réponse, il fallait que Pietro sache qu'il n'était pas qu'un vulgaire objet de substitution. Et tout ça impliquait qu'il se livre à 100 %. Ca allait être dur mais il fallait qu'il le fasse.

« -Pietro. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit ce que je ressentais sur du papier alors ne juge pas trop vite la qualité médiocre de cette lettre. L'important est qu'au final tu ais compris ce que je voulais dire. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. »

Il se rendait compte que cette introduction était complètement inutile. Mais hier soir, il ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer.

« -La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai vu que l'ennemi, ou plutôt l'instrument de l'ennemi. Prétentieux. Jeune. Et complètement naïf sur ce qu'il faisait. Et plus je te voyais, plus je voyais simplement ce jeune qui était complètement perdu. Qui avait simplement besoin de trouver sa place quelque part. Qui protège sa famille. Jusqu'à ce moment : ta... mort... »

Il voyait encore les balles. Il voyait encore le sang, grandir, imbibant son t-shirt.

« -Je n'ai jamais vraiment su décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là précisément. Je sais juste que je n'arriverai jamais à retirer cette image de ma tête. Tu es le premier à avoir fait ça pour moi et j'ai été extrêmement surpris, au fond. »

Il avait une dette gravée au fer rouge, maintenant.

« -Je t'ai déjà expliqué, ou j'ai au moins essayé de t'expliquer, pourquoi je n'avais pas osé t'approcher quand j'étais au QG. Pourquoi je n'avais pas osé te parler ou juste te toucher. Tant que je ne disais que 'bonjour' ou que je faisais des vannes, c'était comme si c'était une sorte de rêve, un simple tour de mon imagination. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprend que maintenant. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'analyser ce que je ressens ou ce que pourraient penser les autres et je sais que c'est un tort. »

Il savait que le moment où il se dévoilait complètement aller arriver, il avait envie de partir en courant. Il n'avait pas envie de voir la réaction de Pietro, vraiment pas.

« -Alors je n'ai pas compris que je t'avais blessé en ne venant pas te parler. J'en suis désolé. »

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il ne lâchait pas sa lettre des yeux, de peur de manquer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

« -Je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer pourquoi nous nous sommes rapprochés à ce moment-là. A ce moment où ça commençait à être un peu n'importe quoi dans ma vie mais plus j'y pense, plus je fais d'hypothèses. Et pour l'instant, la seule que je trouve la plus probable était tout simplement que tu étais ma bouée de sauvetage. »

C'était parti. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour à présent.

« -Il y avait un grand nombre de choses qui n'allait plus dans mon couple avant que la bataille de Sokovie ne commence, c'était simplement qu'on ne le voyait pas. Pas de l'extérieur. Inconsciemment, j'essayais de trouver un équilibre, quelque chose qui pourrait me faire continuer et c'est sur toi que c'est tombé. Tu n'es pas un substitut. Tu es celui qui me donnait l'envie de continuer d'aller bien. Je pense qu'au début c'était juste un peu de la connerie. Je suis plus âgé et ton air prétentieux me donnait l'envie de te remettre à ta place. Puis c'était plus... l'envie de te protéger ou de simplement te voir. »

Il sentait le regard de Pietro sur lui. Il avait envie de fuir.

« -Quand tu es revenu à la vie, j'avais peur de te faire disparaitre. Vraiment. Parce que j'ai passé des nuits entières à faire des cauchemars. De toi. De ta mort. A chaque fois, j'essayais de te sauver, j'essayais de prendre ta place ou j'essayais de te prendre dans mes bras, comme si c'était le seul moyen de te garder en vie. Sauf qu'à chaque fois, tu mourais. Ou tu disparaissais. Alors mon cerveau ne faisait plus trop la différence entre le rêve et la réalité. Depuis... cette fois où tu t'es endormi à côté de moi, mon cerveau ne pouvait plus me faire croire que tu disparaitrais. Parce que tu étais à côté de moi, vraiment. »

Il savait que toutes ses révélations n'étaient rien par rapport à ce qu'il allait dire après.

« -Et tout ça n'a jamais été lié à mon divorce, au cas où tu en douterais encore. Tout ça, c'est ce que j'ai pensé ou ressenti sur le moment... Plus j'avançais, plus je te connaissais, plus tout allait mieux. Comme si tu n'étais plus une bouée en pleine tempête mais un radeau en mer calme. Tu étais toi, juste toi et c'était merveilleux comme ça. Mais tout n'était pas encore clair dans ma tête... »

Voilà, c'était le moment. Ca passait ou ça cassait.

« -Il y a quelques jours, j'ai pris conscience que... que c'était plus que de l'amitié que je ressentais pour toi. C'est compliqué d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Je pense qu'inconsciemment, mes sentiments s'étaient tournés vers toi et non plus vers Laura mais que je n'en ai pris conscience que bien plus tard. Et que maintenant que je te connais mieux, je ne peux plus me cacher. Tu es... Tu es le seul, avec Natasha, à réussir à calmer une de mes crises, tu es celui qui m'a vu au plus bas et tu ne m'as pas fui pour autant. Tu es... tu es un peu comme mon miracle. Et c'est grâce à ça que je peux l'avouer, à moi d'abord et puis à toi : je t'aime. »

Il ne décrochait pas ses yeux de sa lettre, les mots écrits noirs sur blancs étaient rassurants. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Pietro ou de regarder dans toute la cabane, il suffisait de se concentrer sur ce bout de papier.

Pietro, lui, regardait l'archer se perdre dans son écriture, et au final, il préférait. Son coeur venait tout simplement d'exploser. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Tout au long de la lettre, il se disait que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il allait tout simplement lui dire qu'il le voyait comme son propre fils. Il ne voulait pas espérer. Mais là, c'était dit. Clint l'aimait. Et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il avait envie de pleurer de joie, pleurer de se dire qu'il pourrait l'aimer officiellement, au grand jour. Il avait envie de sautiller partout, de crier sa joie sur tous les toits. Il avait envie de fuir, parce qu'il ne savait même pas s'il était lui-même prêt à avouer ses sentiments. Tout était contraire dans sa tête.

« -T'es qu'un idiot. »

Clint releva la tête immédiatement, comme un réflexe. Il vit Pietro, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il savait qu'il n'aurait dû le dire. Il avait envie d'aller s'enterrer.

« -Je... »

« -J'ai envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois. »

L'archer fronça les sourcils une demie seconde. Il ne comprenait strictement rien.

« -J'ai passé des mois à croire que tu t'en foutais de moi, des mois à penser que tu me détestais. Que tu ne faisais que me supporter à petite dose. Des mois à croire ça alors que... alors que je t'aimais. »

Le coeur de Clint s'emballa. Tout un flot d'émotions arriva en même temps. S'en vouloir de lui avoir fait croire tout ça ou sourire comme un con ?

« -Je t'aime, idiot. »

Un sourire incontrôlable vint se coller à ses lèvres. Clint avait senti comme un poids s'envoler. Il avait l'impression de connaitre le bonheur pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il s'approcha, passa une main dans la nuque de Pietro. Le blond souriait comme un imbécile heureux, ça commençait à faire mal à la machoire mais il s'en foutait. Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Et il n'attendit pas plus pour parcourir le reste du chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de Clint.

C'était comme découvrir l'amour pour la première fois, ouvrir ce cadeau dont on avait toujours rêvé. C'était tout nouveau et c'était la chose la plus incroyable du monde.

Tout allait pour le mieux, jamais ils n'avaient pu rêver quelque chose de mieux que cet instant précis.

.

Ils avaient passé toute la matinée dehors. Il faisait froid, peut-être bien trop froid mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils s'étaient trouvés, enfin, et ils avaient l'impression que le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus.

Pietro découvrait tout cela. Il avait passé des mois à se demander si c'était vraiment ça l'amour, souffrir en espérant que l'autre nous aime en retour, et au final ne rien avoir. Il n'avait jamais connu tout cela et maintenant qu'il savait que Clint l'aimait également, c'était comme si le monde avait changé, comme si tout était différent et, en même temps, bien trop normal. Il souriait comme un con, à se faire mal à la mâchoire.

Clint redécouvrait tout ça. Ces sentiments qui étaient si merveilleux au fond. C'était à la fois si familier et si nouveau. C'était des choses qu'il connaissait mais il avait l'impression de les découvrir pour la première fois avec Pietro.

Ils avaient fini par sortir de la cabane en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient tout simplement la dalle.

Ils avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'officialiser leur relation auprès du reste du groupe. Ils avaient l'impression d'être égoïstes mais au fond, ils voulaient juste profiter l'un de l'autre. Être seuls ensemble avant d'inclure les autres.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à essayer de vaquer à leurs occupations, comme si de rien n'était mais chacun avait encore les événements de la matinée dans la tête. C'était le premier jour, ils agissaient un peu comme un cliché d'adolescente. Ils avaient l'autre en tête et souriaient bêtement sans aucune raison.

Wanda avait fini par remarquer ce manège un peu bizarre de son frère. Il n'avait rien dit. Il avait tenu à ne rien lui dire. Même si elle s'en doutait un peu, Clint avait filé le rejoindre ce matin, le rapport n'était pas si compliqué à comprendre. Elle ne voulait simplement pas faire de conclusions hâtives.

Ils s'étaient retrouvé au repas du soir, s'installant côte à côte. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. Pietro parlait avec Wanda et Clint écoutait tranquillement la conversation entre Natasha et Tony. Ils avaient essayé de ne rien montrer même si à chaque regard entre eux, ils avaient du mal à faire semblant, à ne pas laisser éclater leur joie au grand jour.

« -Tu souris bien plus, Natasha. Avoue-le ! »

« -Tu bases tes observations sur n'importe quoi. Un sourire ne fait pas tout. »

« -Je connais ça ! Je sais très bien ce que chaque sourire veut dire ! »

« -Et comment tu pourrais le savoir ? »

« -Parce que je les ai vu assez rarement pour m'en souvenir. »

« -Ce que tu dis n'a strictement aucun sens. »

Tony essayait encore de faire avouer à Natasha qu'elle aimait Bruce. C'était un peu con, parce que c'était presque sous entendu. Tout le monde le voyait mais personne n'osait lui en parler tant qu'elle ne l'avouait pas en public. Personne sauf Clint évidemment. Mais lui ne comptait pas, il connaissait tout d'elle.  
Ce qu'il connaissait un peu moins, c'est un Bruce dans ses pensées, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne l'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais vu comme cela. Il avait l'habitude de voir le scientifique dans ses pensées mais toujours avec un air grave, concentré. Là, c'était bien plus comme si un énorme poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules.

C'est là qu'il tiqua. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé entre eux deux. Ils avaient l'air complètement heureux.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas faire de gros yeux à Natasha. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas lui dire ça ?! Dans un sens, il comprenait. Il ne lui avait pas accordé tant de temps que cela...

« -Tout a un sens ! Encore plus ce que je dis. »

La rousse soupira fortement.

« -Okey ! Je peux jouer à ce jeu aussi. Tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul à observer les autres dans ce QG. »

« -Ca m'étonnerait que tu puisses trouver quoique ce soit sur moi. »

« -Je sais déjà qui tu aimes. »

« -Je n'aime personne. »

« -Te le répéter ne changera rien à ce que tes sentiments te font vivre. On dit que tu l'avoue et j'avouerai tout ce que tu veux que j'avoue. »

« -Je... Je n'ai rien à dire ! »

« -Moi non plus. »

« -Mais c'est complètement con ! Tout le monde a bien vu que tu avais changé ! Que tu es plus souriante, de meilleure humeur, ça change quoi que tu le dises tout haut ou juste dans ta tête ? »

« -Et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu t'es encore plus renfermé qu'avant. Que tu enchaines les nuits blanches, les cafés et les armures. Ca change quoi que tu le dises tout haut ou juste dans ta tête ? »

« -Mais ça change tout, puisqu'il n'y a rien à avouer ! »

« -A d'autres Tony. T'as juste peur de te prendre un rateau. »

C'était un coup bas de la part de la russe. Clint avait regardé la réaction de Tony, il avait juste serré son verre d'eau un peu plus fort.

Natasha, comme Clint, savait que c'était une technique d'auto défense de la part de l'ingénieur. Elle se rendit d'ailleurs bien vite compte de ce qu'elle avait lancé.

« -Désolée Tony, je ne voulais pas... »

« -Pas quoi ? Insinuer que ma vie ne se résume qu'à souffrir en silence ? Parce que j'arrive pas à ne rien ressentir. Ce serait plus facile. »

« -Rien n'est plus facile avec le vide à la place du coeur. Les sentiments, c'est humain. »

« -Les sentiments, c'est surtout de la merde. »

Clint eut le coeur serré. Il était le premier à redécouvrir tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir grâce à l'amour, aux sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour quelqu'un. Tony l'avait vu, il avait vu tout l'espoir qu'il avait placé en Pietro.

L'entendre dire que tout ça, c'était de la merde, c'était comme l'entendre dire qu'il abandonnait tout envie de se sentir en vie un jour.

« -Ne dis pas ça Tony. »

« -Je le dis pourtant. J'ai pas arrêté d'espérer que mes sentiments me sauvent un jour mais à chaque fois ça me tuait un peu plus. A chaque fois que je me permettais de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un arrivait à me détruire encore et encore. Mon père l'a fait. Pepper l'a fait aussi. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait avec Wanda. »

Il y eut un blanc. Pas le genre de blanc qui ne se passe que dans une conversation. Non, le genre de blanc auquel tout le monde dans la pièce participait. Tout le monde écoutait Tony vers la fin, et de fait, tout le monde avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

L'ingénieur s'en rendit compte assez vite. Assez vite pour sortir de table et se réfugier le plus vite possible dans son atelier.

Natasha n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper malgré sa tentative, courant dans tout le QG pour essayer de le retenir. Quand elle revint, les conversations avaient repris pour la moitié du groupe, Wanda avait disparu de table.

La rousse n'avait pas voulu forcer Tony à révéler quoique ce soit, elle voulait simplement qu'il arrête de lui poser trop de questions. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache pour elle et Bruce parce que c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça, elle ne voulait pas en plus rajouter la pression du regard des autres.

« -Wanda est où ? »

« -Certainement dans sa chambre à réfléchir... Tu savais ? »

« -Je n'avais fait que des hypothèses. »

« -Mais ils ne se parlaient pas. »

« -Il n'y avait pas besoin. Tony la regardait différemment. C'était comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il voyait. Elle le détestait et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait en grande partie. Il n'a pas freiné ses sentiments parce qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle l'aime en retour. »

« -Je suppose qu'il y a un 'mais'. »

« -Elle a changé son regard sur lui, il y a quelques jours. »

Clint se souvenait de l'inquiétude de Pietro sur l'état de Wanda, quand il trouvait qu'elle était bien plus dans ses pensées. Il avait raison, il l'avait senti. Et à bien y réfléchir, il commençait à comprendre les gestes de Tony ce jour-là.

« -Du coup, il se renferme encore plus. Parce qu'il l'a remarqué. Il s'enferme de plus en plus pour éviter de la croiser. »

« -Et maintenant, c'est elle qui s'enferme... »

Natasha soupira, comme pour approuver les dires de son meilleur ami. L'amour était quelque chose de compliqué. Ca l'était encore plus quand on avait vécu les mêmes choses que Tony. Savoir qu'il pouvait être détruit à tout moment à cause de Wanda et en même temps, avoir une infime partie d'espoir.

Ca devait tout simplement être horrible...

.

« -Tu as vu Wanda ? »

« -Non. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée... »

Clint savait ce que ça voulait dire : elle s'était enfermée dans sa bulle, une bulle faite de ses pouvoirs. Personne ne savait l'approcher quand elle était comme ça, pas même Pietro.

Le blond soupira et se coucha enfin dans le lit de Clint. Il était partagé. Il était si heureux de pouvoir vivre les sentiments qu'il avait pour l'archer sans le lui cacher et en même temps, il s'en faisait énormément pour sa soeur. Elle venait d'apprendre que l'ingénieur l'aimait et elle n'avait jamais dû affronter ce genre de réalité. Wanda n'avait jamais aimé une autre personne, pas dans ce sens-là. Elle était comme Pietro, au fond, c'était la première fois que l'amour venait frapper à la porte de leur vie.

Sauf que le jumeau avait espéré de tout son coeur être aimé en retour. Wanda n'avait pas prévu ce genre de chose.

« -Elle doit juste faire le point sur ce qu'elle ressent par rapport à cette nouvelle. »

« -Tony n'aurait pas dû le dire comme ça. »

« -Tony n'avait certainement pas prévu de le dire un jour, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Pietro le regardait. Ils s'étaient couché, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas envie de dormir, ils avaient peur que toute cette journée ne soit qu'un rêve. Alors ils parlaient, de ce qui venait en premier.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Clint se mordit la lèvre inférieure durant une demie seconde.

« -Tu vois tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé depuis le début de ce mois ? La déprime, les crises... -le blond acquiesça- Tony ressent tout ça tous les jours depuis des années. Quand je l'ai connu, il était déjà comme ça... On ne le voit pas, parce qu'il cache tout ça au fond de lui, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de le montrer. Sa Sue, ce sont ses armures, ce sont les choses qu'il crée. Aimer Wanda était une prise de risque. C'est prendre le risque qu'elle soit la dernière chose qui arrive à le détruire avant qu'il ne s'effondre vraiment. »

« -Mais il aurait souffert bien plus en ne le lui disant jamais... »

« -Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on le voit. Il préfère souffrir en ne disant rien que croire encore en l'amour pour que tout soit écrasé à la fin. Souffrir en silence, c'est éviter de se noyer alors qu'on voyait la plage au loin. »

« -Alors maintenant, il va se passer quoi ? »

Clint soupira.

« -Je n'en sais rien. Ca dépendra des deux côtés, je pense. Si Wanda lui dit que ce n'est pas réciproque, il n'aura pas espéré trouver le bonheur et il continuera à souffrir en silence. Si elle dit qu'elle l'aime aussi, soit il fuira pour éviter de se noyer, soit il trouvera le courage de tenter l'aventure. »

« -Ca a l'air compliqué. »

« -Tout est compliqué... »

« -Je suis compliqué ? »

L'archer rit et prit la main libre de Pietro dans la sienne.

« -Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point admettre que je t'aimais a été compliqué. Et à quel point oser le dire l'était encore plus. »

« -Je peux comprendre... »

Pietro le regardait tranquillement. Il détaillait chaque partie du visage que Clint. Chaque détail. A chaque fois il se disait qu'il pouvait désormais le faire sans être gêné que l'archer puisse le découvrir.

« -Tu n'as pas peur que je te détruise ? »

Le brun sourit en coin.

« -Pourquoi tu le ferais ? Avec mon âge avancé, il te suffit juste d'attendre que je meures pour être débarrasser de moi et bénéficier de mon héritage. »

Pietro le frappa doucement à l'épaule de sa seule main valide et priva le plus âgé de cette main justement.

« -Ne sois pas débile. De un, si tu me lègues un seul de tes dollars, je te tue. Et de deux, c'était une question sérieuse. Je sais que... que si tu arrives à si bien comprendre Tony, c'est que vous êtes pareils. Du coup, tu dois certainement penser la même chose que lui... »

« -Tu marques des points pour cette déduction, Sherlock. »

Clint sourit doucement et attrapa une nouvelle fois la seule main qu'il pouvait vraiment tenir en réalité.

« -En vérité, j'ai été bien plus chanceux que lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir après Laura. Tu étais là, tout s'est fait naturellement, comme si tout ça était censé arrivé. Comme si c'était logique. Tony a vécu bien plus de choses entre les deux. Pepper a eu le temps de le décevoir, de lui arracher le coeur, vraiment, avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment penser à Wanda. »

« -Tu ne réponds pas à ma question... »

« -Parce que tu t'en poses beaucoup trop. Mais puisque tu insistes... Oui. Bien sûr que j'ai peur que ça se passe mal, que je n'arrive pas à remonter la pente si tout ça se finit. Pour tout te dire, je suis même paniqué rien qu'à l'idée de cette relation. »

« -Pourquoi tu as tout dit alors... ? »

« -Parce que tu n'es pas Laura. Tu m'as vu au plus bas et tu ne m'as pas fui. Tu arrives même à calmer une de mes crises. J'arrive à parler avec toi, à dire ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Je n'avais jamais parlé de Sue à quelqu'un d'autre que Natasha avant. Tu arrives à me supporter, moi, mes crises, mon humour douteux et ma mauvaise humeur. Et cerise sur le gâteau, tu sais t'occuper des enfants. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ? »

« -Que je suis moins jeune. Moins con. Moins gamin. Plus beau. Plu- »

« -Pietro Maximoff, taisez-vous ! »

« -Sinon quoi ? »

« -Sinon, je t'enferme dans ta chambre. »

Le blond fit de grands yeux. Clint ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« -Arrêtes de dire des conneries, tu es parfait comme tu es et c'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

Pietro sourit. C'était con quand même. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin devant lui, comme si être près de Clint lui enlevait toute capacité à réfléchir.

« -Je t'aime aussi. »

L'archer sourit en coin et ne put réprimer son envie de l'embrasser.

C'était con quand même. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent amoureux pour la première fois, découvrant tous ces sentiments nouveaux. Il aimait bien ressentir tout cela une nouvelle fois. Parce que, pour lui, ça ne pouvait plus faire aucun doute : il l'aimait vraiment et jamais plus il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme cela. Il en avait la certitude.

.

Jeudi 22 décembre.

Pietro, cadeaux.

Liste Noël.

Avenir.

Tout faire péter.

X Tony, crush.

X Sue, ne pas lui écrire.

X Pietro, s'excuser.

X Pietro, expliquer.

.

 **Helloooooo, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Non aucune chance pour que je joues un mauvais tour haha, c'est juste ma phrase préférée en ce moment, je la sors un peu partout ! x) et sous cet air détendue et sûre de moi, je suis tout simplement honteuse, mais vraiment honteuse.**

 **J'ai mis cette fanfiction en pause beaucoup trop longtemps et surtout sans aucune explication, ce qui est inadmissible ! Je commence à comprendre que je ne sais écrire qu'en hiver par contre, parce que je subis des pannes d'écriture seulement en été... le fait est que j'avais un gros travail à rendre fin mars, que j'ai foiré donc j'ai dû le recommencer, puis les examens, puis la seconde session puis la redécouverte d'un clavier fait aussi pour autre chose que le travail et nous voici maintenant. Le truc cool, c'est que du coup, j'ai pris de l'avance ! Donc je suis tranquille encore quelques semaines, le temps que je puisse terminer -enfin- cette histoire ^^**

 **Enfin bref, je suis enfin de retour et j'espère sincèrement que cette fois-ci j'arriverais à publier tout le reste des chapitres pour finalement mettre un point final à cette aventure ! :) Je n'écris rien d'autres que cela depuis deux ans et parfois ça me mine en fait :/ mais c'est un mal pour un bien parce que ça me prouve qu'au moins, je peux me plonger dans un seul projet à la fois haha !**

 **Bref ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que j'ai laissé dans le texte et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Oliverkriss : Merci pour ta review ! vraiment un grand merci ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu même s'il fut long à arriver :/ En tout cas tes review me font toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Encore un grand merci !**

 **nagron : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Clint a enfin avoué ses sentiments à Pietro et quand je relis ton commentaire, je me rends compte que tu l'avais un peu deviné x) si tu continues à deviner la trame de l'histoire, je ne servirai plus à rien xD en tout cas, saches que je suis toujours ravie de lire tes commentaires ! Encore un grand merci !**

 **Algarade : Un grand merci pour ta review ! Je suis extrêmement heureuse que l'histoire te plaise notamment sur le développement des sentiments :3 du coup j'espère que le chapitre ne t'a pas déçu x) En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que ce que j'ai écris jusqu'ici t'ait plu :) encore un GRAND merci pour ta review !**


	23. 23 décembre

Vendredi 23 décembre.

Pietro, cadeaux.

Liste Noël.

Avenir.

Exploser.

Parler à Tony.

Ranger Sue.

.

Clint n'avait pas su fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Il détaillait chaque partie du visage de Pietro, comme s'il était le plus précieux des joyaux. Ce mois avait été dur, pour tout un tas de choses différentes. Il préférait ne pas les revivre mais il savait qu'elles avaient été nécessaires pour tout cela. Pour qu'il se rende compte de tout ce qui n'allait pas avec Laura, de ses sentiments pour Pietro, de ce qu'il faisait subir à ses enfants.

Aucun des trois ne le montrait explicitement mais Clint n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'ils en souffraient au fond. Avoir des parents séparés, c'était difficile et, au fond, il y a toujours un moment où on se demande si ce n'est pas de notre faute. Une toute petite part de nous le pense et ça a des effets dévastateurs sur le moral.

L'archer avait peur qu'ils pensent qu'il ne les aimait pas assez et que c'était pour ça qu'il continuait à être un Avengers. Qu'il préfèrait son métier à eux. Il savait qu'ils lui avaient déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave mais ce n'était que des enfants, au fond, comment pouvaient-ils décrire exactement ce qu'ils ressentaient là-dessus. Il avait vu leur mine triste quand il leur avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas les prendre une semaine sur deux en continuant à être Avengers.

Il s'en voulait pour ça, pour les faire souffrir alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé. Quand des parents divorçaient, les enfants étaient au centre de tout. Ils n'étaient maîtres de rien et pourtant concernés par toutes les décisions.

« -Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? »

La voix enrouée de Pietro sortit l'archer de ses pensées. Celui-ci sourit en coin, le blond n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il s'était réveillé mais ses yeux étaient de nouveaux clos et il n'était décidément pas prêt à faire l'effort de se lever.

« -Ca fait longtemps que tu t'es rendormi ? »

Pietro sourit en coin.

« -Un point partout. »

Clint sourit et regarda Pietro se rendormir tranquillement. Il faudrait que le monde s'écroule pour qu'il daigne quitter son lit avant 10h.

Sauf que l'archer avait besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose. Il regarda son réveil : 8h36. Peu de gens devaient être levés : le Captain, Sam et peut-être Natasha. Et certainement Tony, si on pouvait appeler ça se lever. Il ne devait pas avoir dormi de la nuit après la révélation qu'il avait lâché la veille. Ca devait être un gros coup de massue pour lui, révéler quelque chose qu'on voulait garder secret, qu'on voulait cacher jusqu'à la fin des temps, c'était dur.

Pour Wanda, ça devait être difficile aussi. Elle avait appris à le supporter et à gommer le plus possible la tension qu'il y avait entre eux, mais à présent elle devait faire avec le fait que l'homme qu'elle détestait l'aimait. Elle avait dû réfléchir autant que Tony cette nuit et avait même peut-être fait une nuit blanche également.

Le brun ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et continuer à penser n'était plus une option. Il se leva malgré le grognement de désapprobation du Maximoff et sortit de sa chambre. Tout était encore très calme, il n'entendait pas une âme qui vive.

En arrivant dans le salon, il croisa tout de même Sam qui déjeunait tranquillement. C'était l'homme le plus calme du QG, du moins quand Pietro ne commençait pas à fouiller dans son portable.

Clint s'assit en face de lui et se servit un café. Apparemment, tout le monde pensait à faire le petit déjeuner du reste du groupe ces temps-ci. Au moins, ça lui évitait d'attendre un quart d'heure pour que son café passe.

« -Tu vas parler à Tony ? »

L'archer leva un sourcil en entendant la question de Sam. Il semblait plus que sérieux et le fait qu'il s'inquiétait du sort de l'ingénieur intriguait le brun.

« -Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que quelqu'un lui parle. »

« -Tu avais envie que quelqu'un vienne te parler quand tu étais dans tes pensées ? »

Le brun ne sut que répondre. La vérité c'était qu'il faisait tout pour éloigner les gens quand il était trop dans ses pensées, quand il réfléchissait à tout et n'importe quoi, qu'il s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. Au fond de lui, il voulait que quelqu'un vienne lui parler, juste pour le sortir de cet Enfer.

« -Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler, toi ? »

« -Parce que je ne suis pas comme lui et que je ne peux pas le comprendre. »

« -Ce n'est pas une excu- »

« -Ce que t'essayes de faire non plus. On a bien compris que vous aviez les mêmes problèmes, la même manière de penser. Vous êtes tous les deux dans un mode d'auto-destruction mental, sauf que toi, t'arrives à t'en sortir. Lui, non. Alors t'as forcément les mots pour lui redonner espoir. »

« -En quoi ? Ce qu'il a lâché hier n'était certainement pas prévu, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le sache et encore moins Wanda. La seule solution serait qu'elle lui dise que c'est réciproque, seulement là je pourrais essayer de lui redonner espoir mais je ne peux pas le faire sur du vide. Si je lui fais espérer une relation avec Wanda et qu'elle ne ressent rien, ça le fera souffrir encore plus. »

« -Alors vas juste lui parler pour qu'il évite de se jeter par la fenêtre. »

Clint ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il n'était même pas encore tout à fait réveiller et il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait devoir parler à Tony maintenant de ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Mais au fond, il savait que Sam avait raison.

Tony était au fond du gouffre, il s'était accroché à cet espoir. Il devait être dévasté.

Le Captain arriva à cet instant, il venait certainement de se réveiller, une grasse mat' pour le super soldat. Il semblait ne pas avoir ses heures de sommeil habituelles.

« -Quelqu'un a vu Wanda depuis hier ? »

Il posait la question tout en se servant un café, histoire qu'il puisse connecter tous ses neurones. Sam haussa les épaules.

« -Pietro va certainement aller la voir tout à l'heure. »

Il acquiesça. En réalité, il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Personne n'avait prévu que Tony révèle ce genre de chose, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de signes avant coureur. Steve ne l'avait pas mentionné mais l'archer voyait bien que l'état de l'ingénieur le préoccupait également.

Le brun prit d'ailleurs une autre tasse, la remplit de café et attrapa un croissant en se levant. Il se dirigea directement vers l'atelier. C'était sans surprise qu'il y vit l'ingénieur, dans un état plus que pitoyable.

La porte n'était même pas verrouillée et FRIDAY ne fit que l'annoncer. Tony ne remua même pas, il était affalé dans son fauteuil, fixant un point au loin. Il semblait être épuisé par ses propres réflexions, ses propres pensées.

« -Le petit déj' est servi. »

Mais Tony ne réagit pas plus que cela. Clint ne trouvait pas cela plus étonnant que ça, l'ingénieur devait être totalement abattu par ce qu'il avait lâché la veille. Tout à coup, l'archer eut un remord : il aurait dû aller le voir dès que ça avait commencé. Dès que le brun s'était enfermé dans son labo. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas retrouvé dans un état aussi pitoyable.

Tony l'avait aidé quand il était au plus mal et maintenant que la situation se renversait, Clint fuyait. Il se trouvait lâche et horrible par la même occasion.

L'archer soupira et s'assit par terre, juste en face de son ami. Il ne savait pas encore trop quelle serait sa technique. S'il ne parlait pas, il lui faudrait quelques heures avant que le brun ne veuille bien décrocher ne serait-ce qu'un mot. S'il parlait, il risquait d'enfoncer le couteau un peu plus profond dans la plaie. C'était tout à fait délicat comme situation. Il n'aimait pas être dans ce genre de situation parce que ce n'était pas juste quelqu'un d'étourdi à cause d'un combat mais les sentiments de quelqu'un, d'un ami qui plus est !

Tony n'avait pas bougé, être en présence de quelqu'un ou non l'importait peu. Il allait mal et rien que ça prenait une grande part de son attention.

« -Tu l'as vue ? »

Clint ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami réagisse aussi vite, il eut un petit moment d'absence le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il soupira en faisant signe que non. La réaction de Tony fut immédiate : il baissa les yeux et reprit son air absent.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? »

Tony haussa les épaules, toujours sans même jeter un regard à l'archer.

« -J'aurais pu savoir ce qu'elle pensait. »

« -Je ne lis pas encore dans les esprits, Tony. »

Clint soupira, il n'aimait pas voir son ami dans un tel état.

« -Elle est partie directement après toi hier soir. Personne ne l'a vu, même pas Pietro. »

« -Alors elle me déteste… C'est mieux comme ça. »

L'archer secoua la tête, ce n'était pas mieux comme ça. Tony essayait encore de se dire que tout irait mieux si le monde le détestait, juste pour éviter d'être déçu encore une fois.

« -Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« -De quoi tu parles ? »

« -De la dernière fois, quand on est allé manger au McDo avec Pietro. Il a dit que Wanda avait changé mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi et tu avais eu une attitude étrange. »

L'ingénieur haussa les épaules.

« -Elle a vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. »

« -Quoi ? »

« -Ce n'est pas moi qui ai envoyé les bombes en Sokovie. Elle me détestait pour ça et elle s'est rendue compte que je n'y étais pour rien. »

« -Et elle a effacé toute sa haine envers toi… »

Tony hocha la tête, il s'en voulait d'avoir cru que rien ne changerait jamais dans les sentiments de Wanda. Même si rien n'était aussi fort que ce qu'il ressentait actuellement pour la jeune femme, il y allait forcément avoir un moment où sa colère retomberait. Elle finirait par arrêter de le voir comme un ennemi et le considérerait plutôt comme un co-équipier sur lequel elle pouvait compter.

C'était arrivé et bien trop tôt au goût de Tony.

« -Il faut qu'elle continue de me détester. »

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -C'est mieux comme ça. »

« -Pour qui ? Pour elle ? Arrêtes de te cacher derrière la haine des autres. On ne te déteste pas et même si Wanda avait cette rancune, il y a bien longtemps que ce n'était plus de la haine pure. Sauf que ça, tu as préféré le nier et te complaire dans ta bulle d'illusions. »

« -Peu importe ce que c'était, ce n'était pas de l'amitié ou quelconque sentiment s'en rapprochant. Elle n'était pas censée tout découvrir, elle n'aurait jamais dû d'ailleurs ! »

« -Et tu aurais caché ça toute ta vie ? Lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros juste pour… pour qu'elle continue à ne pas t'apprécier ? Ca la faisait souffrir cette histoire et tu aurais continué à la voir comme ça malgré tes sentiments ? »

« -Elle souffrirait bien plus avec moi ! »

« -C'est faux Tony et tu le sais très bien ! »

Clint perdait patience. Son ami essayait de se trouver des excuses toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres. Elles ne tenaient pas debout une seule seconde et ce n'était pas en continuant à nier que le brun arriverait à quoi que ce soit.

« -Quand elle pensait que tu étais coupable, c'était la mort de ses parents qu'elle voyait en te croisant. Elle revivait cet instant à chaque fois que tu étais dans la même pièce qu'elle. Maintenant qu'elle sait tout ça, elle peut faire la paix avec ce souvenir. Elle peut vivre en se disant que la source de ses cauchemars n'est pas juste devant elle. »

« -Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Je me le suis dit des centaines et des centaines de fois, et pas juste pour moi, mais pour elle. Pour qu'elle puisse arrêter d'avoir cette tristesse au fond des yeux, bien dissimulé. J'avais envie de la voir sourire pour de vrai au moins une fois. Mais j'y arrivais pas. A chaque fois, je me disais que lui dire revenait à la faire venir vers moi. Elle se rapprocherait inévitablement, juste pour parler de tout ça. Mais… Il n'y a pas que moi que je détruis, je détruis les autres autour de moi également. Je n'avais pas envie de lui rendre un semblant de paix pour la détruire une nouvelle fois. »

Clint se tut, juste l'espace de quelques secondes. Parce qu'au fond, il comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire Tony. Avant de se mettre en couple avec Laura, il avait posé le pour et le contre de tout ça, de cette relation. Il avait peur de la faire souffrir à cause de tout ce qu'il était, de tout ce qu'il avait vécu et de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne voulait pas l'exposer à son vrai lui, à Sue. Il avait accepté de l'aimer mais à la seule condition de cacher tout ça : la tentative de suicide, l'auto-mutilation, la dépression,… Il devait être le Clint parfait. Il avait tellement bien joué son rôle qu'il avait fini par y croire vraiment, avant que tout ne lui revienne en pleine face. Et avant que Pietro ne vienne le sauver.

Clint soupira.

« -Et si elle n'était pas comme les autres ? Si elle n'était pas comme Pepper ? »

L'ingénieur haussa les épaules.

« -Elle est comme Pepper, elle le deviendra. »

« -Non. -il soupire- Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais tu n'es pas un désastre et tu ne dois pas faire semblant d'aller bien avec tout le monde. Je pensais que je devais faire ça avec Laura et tu vois où ça a mené ? A un mariage basé sur le mensonge. Et maintenant, j'ai Pietro. Il m'a vu au plus bas, il m'a vu moi, tout entier. Je n'avais rien à lui cacher. Wanda est beaucoup moins fragile que tu ne le penses, elle est comme son frère. »

« -Pepper aussi était moins fragile que ce que je ne le pensais. »

« -Mais Pepper ne t'a pas vu dans ton entièreté au début et quand elle l'a vu, elle est partie. Tu as joué le rôle du patron prétentieux et débordé avec elle. Quand tu as voulu sortir avec Pepper, tu lui as montré une partie de ce que tu étais vraiment et elle n'a pas supporté. Wanda, elle, t'a vu directement comme ça. Elle sait qui tu es vraiment. »

« -Clint... »

« -Non, tu sais que j'ai raison. Le but, ce n'est pas de te faire croire en un amour infini avec elle parce que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'elle ressent. Le but c'est de te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher avec elle, tu peux être proche d'elle sans jouer un rôle. »

Le regard de Tony avait retrouvé le chemin de ses chaussures. Il ne voulait pas regarder l'archer parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre que celui-ci avait raison. Il était fatigué de ce schéma qui se reproduisait à l'infini : il rencontrait quelqu'un, il l'aimait, se confiait et se faisait jeter comme une vieille chaussette par après. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait construit des murs entre lui et les autres mais plus il avançait, plus il voyait Wanda à travers une brèche de ce mur. Il préférait la contempler de loin, parce qu'il savait que c'étaient les derniers murs qu'il arriverait à batir. S'il laissait Wanda détruire toutes ces protections, il la laissait avoir le pouvoir de le détruire lui.

« -Il n'y a rien de facile, Tony. Encore moins dans cette situation. Mais ça aurait été découvert à un moment donné. »

L'archer ne pouvait pas dire autre chose que cela. Il savait que tout ça était dur et changer d'avis l'était encore plus. Essayer de comprendre qu'on était loin d'être une merde. Essayer d'accepter que quelqu'un d'autre puisse nous voir tel qu'on était et non tel qu'il le voudrait. C'était dur. Tout était dur. La vie l'était encore plus. Mais il fallait avancer si on ne voulait pas se laisser mourir.

Dans leur situation à tous les deux, c'était ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils prenaient juste plus de temps que les autres pour s'y faire.

Maintenant, il fallait surtout que Tony pense encore un peu plus à ce qu'il avait dit. Mais ça, Clint ne pourrait pas le faire à sa place.

Le brun sourit en coin et donna une petite tape à l'épaule de l'ingénieur. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il avait besoin d'être seul, juste pour peser le pour et le contre, comme toujours.

.

« -CLINT ! »

Le concerné se retourna vers la voix. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de remonter complètement dans le salon qu'on le demandait déjà.

La rousse lui sauta littéralement sur le dos ce qui fit perdre une demie seconde l'équilibre de l'archer.

« -Tu es beaucoup trop heureuse pour un matin. »

Elle rit, beaucoup trop heureuse, et elle ne pourrait pas enlever cette bonne humeur d'un claquement de doigt.

« -J'ai parlé avec Bruce. »

Le brun sourit en coin. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle également, c'était que cette conversation avait dû être extrêmement positive.

« -Et j'ai prévu un excursion. »

Elle revint sur le plancher des vaches et se posta juste en face de Clint.

« -Expliques-moi tout, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« -T'as tout compris Sherlock ! »

Au final, c'était bien moins impressionnant qu'il ne le pensait. La rousse avait décrété qu'elle ferait ses courses de Noël aujourd'hui et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle soit accompagné de son meilleur ami pour cette tâche. L'archer avait levé les yeux au ciel mais il fallait avouer que faire ses courses maintenant était loin d'être une mauvaise idée.

Il accepta bien vite et avant même qu'ils ne puissent comprendre comment, ils embarquaient Pietro, Vision et Wanda également. Apparemment, c'était un problème avec un blond qui écoutait aux portes. Il avait forcé sa sœur à venir avec eux, bien qu'elle ne parlait à personne dans la voiture. Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, le son à fond et la concentration appliquée à lire le tome 4 de Harry Potter. Vision, quant à lui, passait simplement par là par hasard et la rousse l'avait embarqué directement sans même lui demander s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. La vérité, c'était que la russe tentait de faire en sorte que personne ne se sente rejeté, que maintenant, ils étaient tous une énorme famille et que personne n'était mis sur le côté. Steve l'avait facilement poussé à faire cela.

Le pauvre Vision n'eut pas le choix et fut contraint d'abandonner tous projets quels qu'il soit (apparemment, une discussion avec Thor). Clint avait essayé de le faire comprendre à Natasha mais apparemment la cohésion du groupe valait mieux qu'un rendez-vous.

L'archer ne savait pas trop où se mettre durant le trajet. Entre Wanda qui essayait le plus possible d'échapper à la réalité de la situation, Pietro qui se désespérait de la voir ainsi, Vision qui se demandait encore comment il avait atterri dans cette voiture et Natasha qui souriait et avait du bonheur à revendre, il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Au fond, il comprenait tout ça. Il était aussi heureux que Natasha et il avait juste envie de montrer à tout le monde qu'il avait repris goût à la vie, goût à tout. D'un autre côté, il s'inquiétait pour Wanda et pour Tony, comment savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment ? Ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle se renfermait encore plus maintenant, il avait l'impression de voir Tony. Dès que quelque chose avait du mal à être intégré, ils s'enfermaient dans une sorte de silence apaisant pour essayer de faire le point. Essayer. Tout ça n'était clairement pas facile.

Et que dire de Pietro ? Complètement coincé entre son bonheur et les questionnements de sa sœur. Il s'inquiétait, essayait de savoir mais il fallait croire que ce silence et ce mur qui se dressaient entre lui et sa jumelle étaient nouveau parce qu'il ne bougeait pas tout en jetant des regards furtifs à la brune. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pourtant, il n'y avait que Wanda qui pouvait trouver une solution claire à son problème.

Ils arrivèrent au centre commercial de la ville la plus proche, un bâtiment immense avec un choix infini de boutiques. Le brun se doutait un peu de la raison pour laquelle la rousse l'avait emmené ici. D'ailleurs celle-ci le prit par un bras et laissa les trois autres 'invités' à leur sort. L'archer eut juste le temps de faire un signe à Pietro pour dire qu'ils se retrouveraient après. Le blond avait acquiescé en souriant en coin. Ce genre de sourire capable de faire fondre n'importe qui, Clint le premier.

Une fois assez loin, Natasha se stoppa juste en face de son meilleur ami.

« -Il faut absolument que tu m'aides sur ce coup-là ! »

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras.

« -Laisse-moi deviner : c'est pour Noël ? »

« -Je suis complètement démasquée -elle soupira- mais franchement, j'ai pas pioché la personne avec qui j'ai le plus d'affinité. »

« -Contrairement à moi ? »

« -C'est exactement ça ! J'ai pioch- »

« -Tony va te tuer si tu me dis qui tu as pioché. »

« -Tony n'en saura rien si tu ne caftes pas. Et puis tu ne devras pas garder le secret si longtemps que ça puisque je suis censée trouver un cadeau pour dans deux jours ! »

« -Bon ok… Je vais t'aider. »

Elle arbora son plus beau sourire de victoire.

« -Pietro. »

Le père de famille comprenait mieux maintenant.

« -Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je connais mieux Pietro que toi ? »

« -Parce que tu passes la plupart de tes nuits à parler avec lui ? »

Ca l'énervait quand elle avait raison. Ca l'énervait beaucoup trop.

« -Si tu lui prends des jeux pour Lucky, il sera déjà heureux comme ça. Mais si tu veux viser un peu plus haut, il m'a montré une combinaison de sport qui lui plairait pas mal. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est la meilleure sur le marché pour le moment. Sinon des jeux pour sa console, puisqu'il en a reçu une il n'y a pas longtemps. Ou toute chose en rapport avec ce qu'il aime : courir, Wanda, Lucky, - »

« -Toi. »

La rousse sourit en coin en voyant la tête de Clint.

« -Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce Clint-là : souriant, dégageant une sorte d'aura de bonheur absolue. Il aurait fallu que je sois aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. »

« -Je ne sais même pas comment je faisais pour espérer un seul instant que tu ne le saches pas. »

Il sourit en coin. Personne ne pouvait tricher avec l'espionne, elle voyait tout et déduisait tout aussi. Et c'était encore plus frustrant quand on faisait parti de son entourage, le moindre changement la faisait réagir au quart de tour. Elle les connaissait par coeur, peut-être un peu trop au fond, mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

« -Ca se passera bien, Clint. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle comme si on connaissait l'avenir mais, avec lui, j'ai un bon pressentiment. »

« -Parce que tu ne l'avais pas avec Laura ? »

« -Laura… Laura c'était différent, je savais que tu allais vivre de grandes choses avec elle mais j'avais des doutes sur le fait que tu passerais ta vie entière avec elle. »

« -Comment tu peux dire ça ? »

« -Tu ne lui as jamais dit. Pour Sue. Ni pour rien d'autre. Tu étais heureux avec elle, c'était évident. Sauf que c'était comme si une partie de toi jouait un rôle et c'était ça qui me faisait douter. Avec Pietro, tu es entier. Tu es toi. »

L'archer haussa les épaules et regarda distraitement les vitrines autour de lui.

« -Je suis le Clint que tu connais, c'est ça ? »

« -Je dirais que tu es même plus que ça. Il y a des choses que tu lui dis sûrement que tu ne m'as jamais dites. »

Il rit, peut-être nerveusement.

« -Parce qu'au fond, on s'est toujours considéré comme des meilleurs amis. »

Natasha sourit en coin et haussa les épaules. Tout le monde leur avait dit que l'amitié fille/garçon n'existait pas, que ce n'était que des conneries. Et Laura avait elle-même dit que leur relation avait quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de plus.

Ils ne pourraient jamais nier le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas posé la question un jour. Au tout début de leur amitié. Ils arrivaient à se comprendre sans même qu'ils ne disent un mot. Ils agissaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vus que quelques mois auparavant. Alors forcément, une telle fusion ne pouvait que cacher des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, non ? C'était ce que le monde entier semblait leur dire.

Pourtant quand ils en avaient parlé, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'aucun sentiment amoureux ne les liait. C'était comme s'ils étaient de la même famille et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés après toutes ces années de séparation. Au fond, ils n'avaient pas besoin de prouver au monde entier qu'il n'y avait rien, ils le savaient et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« -Tu sais très bien que si on avait essayé, ç'aurait été pour faire ce que les gens pensaient qu'on devait faire. »

« -On se serait déchiré de l'intérieur. Les gens sont stupides. »

L'archer soupira. S'ils avaient essayé, ils auraient peut-être vécu de belles années, peut-être même eu des enfants, qui sait ? Mais jamais ils n'auraient peu être aussi heureux que maintenant. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme sa petite sœur, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il essayait de combler le vide qu'il avait au fond du coeur, le vide d'avoir perdu sa famille. Il agissait comme Barney agissait envers lui. Il remplaçait ce frère qui lui manquait tant.

Parce que Natasha était comme lui. Natasha était aussi perdue et paumée que lui quand il n'avait personne à l'époque. Il se cherchait, il cherchait un endroit, il avait envie d'être en sécurité et d'avoir son grand frère auprès de lui. Il offrait à Natasha tout ce dont il avait eu besoin à l'époque.

Essayer de fonder une famille avec elle, ç'aurait été comme essayer de sortir avec sa petite sœur. C'était… glauque et déplacé.

« -On est comme on est, c'est bien mieux comme ça. »

La rousse sourit à son meilleur ami. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de trouver des excuses au fond. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé à faire évoluer leur relation parce qu'ils savaient qu'il n'y aurait rien à en tirer. Ils se comprenaient comme ça, ils étaient bien comme ça et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« -Et puis maintenant, tu sors avec Pietro. »

« -Par pitié n'en parles pas aux autres pour le moment. On les aime bien mais on a juste envie de profiter un peu avant que tout le QG ne soit au courant. »

La russe sourit en coin.

« -Un agent du SHIELD sait garder les secrets. Motus et bouche cousue ! »

Il sourit. Il savait que Natasha était une tombe quand on le lui demandait. Il ne savait pas vraiment tous les secrets qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle n'avait jamais révélé, en plus des siens. Il se demandait parfois si ça ne la pesait pas.

« -OH ! JE SAIS ! Je sais ce qui ferait le plus plaisir à Pietro ! »

Ce fut tellement soudain que Clint eut du mal à rattraper Natasha qui courait presque à travers les clients. Elle lui avait demandé de rester en dehors du magasin une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur et il resta donc devant les vitrines des magasins voisins.

Il fallait qu'il pense aussi aux cadeaux des enfants et malheureusement il ne savait absolument pas quoi leur offrir. Du moins, il avait une idée pour Lila et Nathaniel mais il était tiraillé pour Cooper. Une partie de lui avait envie de lui acheter ce téléphone portable dont il avait parlé avec Laura mais ce serait lui faire un coup dans le dos en plus de lui donner l'impression qu'il se foutait de sa gueule. Il avait beau être énervé contre elle, détruire l'autorité qu'elle avait auprès des enfants était tout sauf une bonne idée.

Quand Natasha fut de retour, ils continuèrent à parcourir le centre commercial tranquillement. Ils achetèrent parfois quelques trucs pour les autres, parfois pour eux, parfois pour Noël. Ils avaient l'impression d'être deux adolescents en train de faire leur shopping pour décompresser d'un examen trop compliqué. Ils aimaient énormément cette sensation. C'était comme s'ils avaient droit à une deuxième jeunesse, une seconde chance, celle qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu à l'époque.

L'heure de la fermeture se rapprochait à grand pas quand ils retrouvèrent les trois autres, tout aussi chargés de paquets que eux. Vision semblait ravi de ce petit tour improvisé qui avait fini par être rentable. Pietro souriait grandement, sautant un peu partout en voulant absolument montrer tout ce qu'il avait acheté et Wanda était un peu plus souriante qu'en venant. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de bonheur au milieu de toutes les questions et toutes les choses qu'elle remuait sans cesse dans sa tête.

C'était le principal au final : tout le monde était heureux de cette escapade.

Ils rentrèrent vite au QG et arrivèrent tout juste au début du repas. Ils avaient décidé de faire du couscous et Bruce avait rendu ce plat tout simplement divin. A force de voyager un peu partout, il avait appris quelques recettes traditionnelles et celle-là en faisait partie, pour le plus grand bonheur des Avengers.

La soirée se déroula calmement et paisiblement. Tous parlaient tranquillement, comme à leur habitude.

L'archer se sentait épuisé et il ne fit pas long feu : il alla se coucher assez vite. Un boxer pour pyjama (il devait perdre cette habitude de surchauffer sa chambre) et il était fin prêt à faire une nuit complète. C'était sans compter une incruste. La plus parfaite de toutes les incrustes du monde.

« -Tu ne devrais pas être en train de faire chier Sam sur le film qu'il va choisir ? »

Pietro rit un peu.

« -J'ai pas le courage ce soir. J'ai juste envie de dormir avec toi. »

« -Parce que tu as cru un instant que je te laisserai dormir autre part qu'avec moi ? »

« -Avec Wanda ? »

L'archer sourit faiblement. Sa sœur était littéralement le sujet de conversation le plus populaire chez Pietro. Et son inquiétude prenait des proportions un peu trop énormes.

« -Wanda a surtout besoin d'être seule pour le moment. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas encore fait le point sur ce qu'elle ressent. »

« -Je sais… Elle m'a un peu parlé tout à l'heure. »

« -Pourquoi tu t'en fais alors ? »

« -Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle a décidé. J'ai peur qu'elle prenne une certaine décision et qu'elle le regrette par après. »

« -Comme elle doit avoir peur de ce cas de figure également. Elle va peser le pour et le contre et elle saura quelle solution elle devra prendre. C'est une grande fille maintenant. Presque aussi grande que toi ! »

Pietro rit. Il le savait. Il s'en faisait peut-être beaucoup trop pour Wanda mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait eu qu'elle pendant tellement d'années qu'il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à sa jumelle. Il devait la protéger, c'était son rôle.

Il soupira et vint se blottir contre Clint, tentant de caler son plâtre comme il le pouvait. L'archer ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela et trouva facilement la meilleure solution pour eux deux.

« -Combien de temps tu devras laisser ce plâtre encore ? »

« -Je ne sais pas encore vraiment. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine que je l'ai… Je verrais bien la prochaine fois que le docteur Cho l'examinera. »

Il avait haussé les épaules. Ce plâtre n'était qu'un détail au fond.

« -Tu penses qu'ils pourront venir à Noël ? »

Clint cacha sa moue. Un peu tout le monde dans le QG espérait que ce soit le cas sans vraiment le dire. Seulement les choses étaient de plus en plus incertaines. Il devait voir avec Laura, voir ce qu'elle avait prévu parce qu'au fond, elle avait le plein pouvoir pour le moment.

« -Je ne sais pas. Et pour tout t'avouer, je ne pense vraiment pas. »

Pietro releva le visage vers celui de Clint.

« -Tu redeviens pessimiste ? »

Le concerné secoua négativement la tête et soupira. C'était bien plus compliqué que cela. Il n'était pas pessimiste pour autant, il essayait juste de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs.

« -J'analyse plutôt la situation. Elle est certainement énervée depuis le rendez-vous chez le juge et rien que de demander pour avoir les enfants le soir de Noël va être compliqué. Que ce soit moi qui fasse la demande, ou eux. Elle veut la garde exclusive, ce ne sera pas aussi facile que ça. »

« -Je comprend… »

« -Et si tu en doutes encore : ce n'est absolument pas ta faute. »

« -Tu vas me le répéter jusqu'à ce que je meurs ? »

« -Si je ne trépasse pas avant toi. »

Le blond sourit en coin en levant les yeux au ciel. Il embrasse l'archer et se blottit une nouvelle fois dans les bras de celui-ci. Tout était tellement plus calme dans les bras du brun. Tout était plus tranquille, comme une sorte de Paradis sur Terre. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, il ne voulait plus partir de ce havre de paix.

Pietro détestait savoir que son homme était inquiet ou soucieux. Il devrait bien s'y faire parce que c'était littéralement ce qui le définissait en tant que père : il s'en ferait toujours pour ses enfants, c'était logique et inévitable.

Mais ça, ce n'était pas de la bonne inquiétude. Il le sentait, c'était plus que simplement se demander s'ils allaient bien. Là, il y avait tout qui était en jeu : son rôle de père, son avenir dans la vie de ses enfants, l'envie d'être près d'eux sans jamais savoir s'il pourrait les revoir un jour,… C'était de l'angoisse, de l'angoisse facile à comprendre. Sauf que c'était de l'angoisse qui se transmettait également à Pietro et il n'avait qu'une envie : déplacer ciel et terre pour que Clint puisse avoir la garde de ses enfants.

Il s'en voulait presque de juste s'inquiéter de l'avenir de sa jumelle alors qu'elle avait seule le pouvoir de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie. Les enfants de l'archer n'avaient pas ce droit, ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de faire valoir leur point de vue ou de demander un tel type de garde ou non. Ils étaient passifs dans cette histoire et Pietro se doutait que ce devait être tout aussi frustrant pour eux : de ne pas pouvoir intervenir.

Tout ça était tout simplement trop compliqué. Il y avait des tas de choses à faire, des tas de choses à penser et personne ne pouvait vraiment penser à tout. Personne n'était parfait. L'archer avait des défauts, des histoires sombres, des secrets mais c'était comme ça que Pietro l'aimait. Il savait que Clint n'était pas mauvais, il savait qu'il finirait par lui révéler certaines de ses autres blessures mais tout ça prendrait évidemment du temps. Et ça ne se fera jamais si le brun pensait en permanence à ce qui allait se passer avec ses enfants.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix : ils devaient attendre de toute manière. Il fallait être patient, c'était la seule solution.

.

Vendredi 23 décembre.

Pietro, cadeaux.

X Liste Noël.

Avenir.

Exploser.

X Parler à Tony.

Ranger Sue.

.

 **Hello !**

 **Je suis désolée du retard, j'aurais voulu poster le chapitre hier et, pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement, le site ne voulait pas me laisser accéder à mon compte (et pourtant j'ai essayé toute la soirée, c'était extrêmement frustrant ! ). Mais maintenant, voilà le chapitre ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !**

 **J'aimerais aussi rendre hommage à Stan Lee. J'ai appris sa mort tout à l'heure et ça m'a fait un pincement au coeur énorme. Son univers est entré dans ma vie en 2012 avec la découverte de la licence Marvel et c'est le seul univers que je n'ai jamais lâché. J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses avec son univers : la joie, le rire, la frustration, la tristesse,... presque tout y est passé (et ne parlons même pas d'Infinity War, haha). Sans lui, toutes ces fanfictions, ces histoires qui m'ont aidé sur beaucoup de points, n'auraient jamais vu le jour. Alors je voudrais simplement lui dire merci, merci d'avoir créé tout ça, de m'avoir fait rire comme pleurer, d'avoir créé un univers si énorme et si incroyable. Merci. Chercher ses caméos dans les films vont me manquer.**

 **Je suis désolée pour les fautes que j'aurais laissées. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu tout de même !**

 **nagron : Merci pour ta review ! Et c'était pas prévu mais je suis heureuse d'avoir posté ce chapitre pour ton anniversaire ! D'ailleurs : Bon anniversaire ! Tu es une lectrice fidèle de cette fanfiction même avec tous ses mois de disparition non prévus, j'en suis désolée d'ailleurs ! J'aime toujours autant lire tes reviews qui me font vraiment chaud au coeur ! Un tout grand merci encore pour tout ce que tu m'apportes !**


	24. 24 décembre

Samedi 24 décembre.

Pietro, cadeaux.

Avenir ?

Exploser.

Ranger Sue.

Parler aux enfants.

Emballer les cadeaux.

Penser à déplacer le lit de Nathaniel.

.

Clint avait toujours adoré les Réveillons, peut-être plus que Noël en lui-même. Il y avait toujours cette effervescence indescriptible dans l'air. Tout le monde préparait quelque chose pour que la journée de Noël soit inoubliable.

Lorsqu'il était petit, tout le cirque se mettait en éveil plus que d'habitude. Une joie particulière se plaquait sur le visage de chaque personne. Tout le monde voulait ajuster les derniers détails de leurs cadeaux ou de leurs préparations. Une odeur de chocolat embaumait tout le terrain et personne ne pouvait détruire cette magie qui se mettait en place, pas même monsieur Loyal. Il avait essayé pourtant.

Barney tentait toujours de cacher tant bien que mal le cadeau de Clint mais l'archer en herbe était pire qu'un détective privé et il trouvait toujours la nouvelle cachette avant même le couché du soleil. C'était un de ses plaisirs coupables, le seul qu'il pouvait se permettre sans que personne ne l'engueule sévèrement.

En grandissant, il avait perdu ce plaisir. Le plaisir de regarder les gens être heureux lors de cette période, de voir les sourires béats sur tous les visages, petits et grands. Il avait même perdu le goût de fêter Noël. Quoi de plus normal quand plus personne ne partageait ce moment de joie intense. Même lorsqu'il fut recruté au SHIELD. Cette douceur qui planait dans l'air ne l'apaisait pas du tout. Pourtant, voir Coulson avec un bonnet de Noël était une des choses les plus incroyables à contempler. L'agent se baladait avec ce bonnet dans toute l'agence, accompagné par un sac sur l'épaule, et il distribuait un paquet de chocolat et de bonbons à tous les agents qu'il croisait. Il glissait toujours quelque chose en plus pour Clint.

L'agent se souvenait de tout ça. Coulson essayait de lui remonter le moral, surtout après sa tentative de suicide. Pour le Réveillon, il passait sa soirée avec l'archer. Ils commandaient toujours une pizza spéciale Noël parce qu'aucun des deux n'avait le courage de cuisiner. Ils finissaient sur une bûche glacée achetée dans la journée. C'était une des soirées où Clint ne pensait jamais à rien, ni aux missions, ni à la douleur, ni à Barney. Ils décompressaient tout simplement.

Clint lui offrait toujours quelque chose d'utile comme une montre ou un nouveau téléphone portable (Coulson travaillait toujours avec un Nokia 3310). Il se souvenait de l'année où il avait trouvé une des cartes de Captain America que son mentor cherchait depuis des années : il avait cru qu'il serait obligé de réanimer l'agent. Ce dernier gardait toujours le paquet de chocolat et bonbons destinés à Clint. Puis, au fond, il glissait inlassablement les avancées qu'il faisait sur la famille de Clint et sur le cirque qui l'avait accueilli. Ca apaisait l'archer de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à chercher. Les avancées étaient lentes mais elles continuaient tout de même.

Après quelques années, Natasha s'était invitée dans leur rituel de Noël et leur repas s'était nettement amélioré. La rousse cuisinait pendant des heures toute la journée pour concocter le meilleur repas qu'elle puisse faire. Elle disait que c'était une façon à elle de les remercier d'avoir cru en elle.

Puis Laura était arrivée et ensuite les enfants.

Les Réveillons se sont transformés en véritable tradition pour la famille. Laura et Cooper cuisinaient, elle le repas, lui la bûche de Noël. Lila passait sa journée à créer de nouvelles décorations à mettre dans le sapin et Clint passait sa journée à les accrocher une à une à l'arbre de Noël. Les enfants tentaient toujours d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux avant le lendemain matin, parfois Laura et lui résistaient, parfois ils les laissaient en ouvrir un seul.

Il ne connaissait rien de mieux que de voir le sourire et les rires de ses enfants quand ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux. C'était toujours magique.

Ce matin, quand l'archer se réveilla, il n'eut même pas envie de se lever. Le Réveillon était sans aucun doute un de ses moments préférés durant l'année, mais aujourd'hui rien ne serait pareil. Les enfants ne seront pas là quand il essaiera de préparer le sapin pour la soirée. Ils ne seront peut-être pas là quand ils déballeront tous leur cadeau. Ils ne seront peut-être pas là pour rire et pour égayer sa journée. C'était certainement le premier Noël qu'il passait loin d'eux depuis qu'il était père.

Il était morose et redoutait toute cette journée. Il soupira fortement en se disant qu'au moins il ne passerait pas les fêtes seul.

« -Ne soupires pas si fort, tu provoques des ouragans dans mes rêves. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en souriant en coin. Pietro n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux mais il suffisait de cette phrase pour donner un peu plus de courage à l'archer. Le blond se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras.

« -Pourquoi le matin existe ? »

« -Parce que les hommes ont décidé qu'il existerait. »

« -Je hais les hommes. »

« -La prochaine fois, dis le moi avant que je ne te fasse une déclaration. »

Pietro releva le visage vers Clint, souriant en coin.

« -Tous les hommes, sauf toi. »

Le brun rit un peu avant que le blond ne décide de l'embrasser. C'était sûrement la première fois que Clint passait le Réveillon sans ses enfants, mais c'était aussi le premier qu'il passait avec Pietro. Cette constatation lui mit un peu plus de baume au coeur.

Le sokovien fut le premier à quitter le lit bien trop douillet. Il avait prétexté qu'il devait régler quelque chose dans sa chambre avant midi, juste pour pouvoir être plus tranquille par la suite. Clint ne pouvait qu'approuver cette décision puisque cela lui donna une bonne raison pour emballer tout ce qu'il avait acheté la veille.

Il avait pris des cadeaux pour les enfants évidemment, même s'il ne pensait pas qu'ils viendraient ce soir (bien que cela puisse être possible), il préférait prévoir. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre un cadeau pour tous les Avengers, des babioles certainement mais il ne se voyait absolument pas acheter des cadeaux pour une seule partie de ses amis. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait juste gâté un peu plus Natasha, Pietro et Wanda mais rien de méchant.

Et puis évidemment, il avait choisi un énorme cadeau pour l'ingénieur. C'était logique, puisque c'était lui qu'il avait pioché.

Une fois que tout fut emballé et rerangé dans la garde-robe taille XXL de sa chambre, il décida d'appeler les enfants. Si Laura leur permettait de venir, autant qu'il le sache maintenant. Et puis il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne leur avait pas parlé.

Il prit son ordinateur et les appela via skype. Après de longues minutes, ce fut Laura qui apparut sur l'écran.

« -Bonjour. »

Jamais il n'avait entendu un bonjour aussi froid que celui-là.

« -Salut. »

C'était à la fois tendu et gênant. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était au tribunal et elle insultait un peu Pietro. Voire pas mal en fait.

« -Je suppose que tu appelles pour les enfants. »

Il voulut être ironique en lui disant que ce n'était certainement pas le voisin qu'il attendait mais il n'avait même pas la force de se disputer aujourd'hui. Il voulait lui demander une nouvelle fois s'il pouvait venir chercher les enfants, elle leur avait dit non mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien n'est-ce pas ?

« -J'aimerais bien oui. (il soupira) Est-ce qu'ils viennent ce soir ? »

Elle rit en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise et croisa les bras.

« -Ils passent Noël avec moi. »

« -Bien, je viendrais donc les chercher lundi. »

« -Le 31. »

Il crut halluciner.

« -Pardon ? »

« -La décision du juge n'est pas encore tombée, ce n'est pas encore une garde partagée et d'ailleurs j'espère que ce ne le sera pas. »

« -Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir mes enfants ! Laura, enfin ! »

« -Je peux les protéger des dégénérés qui vivent avec toi ! Si tu veux les voir, tu viendras les voir à la ferme quand ils sont en sécurité. En attendant, tu les verras le 31 ou pas du tout. »

Son coeur se serra en entendant cela. Laura n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle alla chercher les enfants directement.

Clint avait plutôt l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait. Il avait besoin de ses enfants et savoir qu'il ne les verrait qu'une fois à chaque fois que Laura le voudra bien ou à la ferme sous sa tutelle le tuait. Il avait envie de tout casser autour de lui ou de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait pas le droit !

Mais Cooper fit son apparition sur l'écran et le père de famille se força directement à cacher tout ce qu'il ressentait.

« -Hey ! »

« -Salut papa ! Lila arrive, elle finit de se coiffer. Tu sais à quel point elle veut toujours avoir l'air impeccable. »

Clint sourit en coin, oui, il ne le savait que trop.

« -Comment ça va ? »

« -Super. Lila veut faire ses décorations pour le sapin de Noël mais c'est comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment envie au fond. (il haussa les épaules) C'est avec toi qu'elle faisait ça et je pense qu'elle s'en veut de continuer cette tradition alors que tu es au QG. »

Le brun passa une main dans sa nuque, il ne pouvait que comprendre sa fille. Il aurait autant de mal à tenter de décorer le sapin du QG sans qu'elle ne lui dise que sa décoration ne devait pas se trouver sur la branche du haut mais sur celle du milieu.

« -Ce ne serait plus jamais pareil sans toi. »

« -Je sais Coop'… Mais on fera un deuxième Noël pour le Nouvel An, on décorera le sapin, on ouvrira ses cadeaux. Je suis sûr que ça fera tout aussi plaisir aux autres. Steve m'a dit qu'il aimerait rattraper tous les Noël qu'il avait raté alors ce sera l'occasion ! »

Cette idée sembla plaire au plus jeune qui retrouva tout de suite un semblant de sourire. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus soucieux qu'à son habitude et voir ça fendait un peu plus le coeur de l'archer.

La plus jeune arriva alors enfin, elle avait noué ses cheveux en deux tresses.

« -Nouvelle coupe ? »

« -Oui ! Je l'ai vu quand on a été faire des courses alors j'ai voulu faire pareil ! »

« -Ca te va très bien, ma puce. »

Lila parut enchantée de ce compliment et son père en profita pour lui expliquer qu'ils se verraient au Nouvel An et qu'ils feraient Noël à ce moment-là. L'idée plut tout autant à la petite fille.

« -D'ailleurs, tu pourras dire à Steve et Vision qu'on est désolé de ne pas pouvoir leur donner leur cadeau à Noël ? »

« -Tony avait demandé de garder ça secret. »

Clint sourit en coin en voyant Cooper hausser les épaules.

« -On a une dérogation puisque on ne sera pas là ce soir ! Et puis c'est pour que tout le monde soit sûr qu'il y ait le compte juste ! »

« -Je leur dirai. »

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Laura ne les appelle pour le repas de midi. Ils avaient amené Nathaniel vers la fin pour que toute la famille soit au complet.

« -Tu viens nous chercher quand pour le Nouvel An ? Lundi ? »

« -En fait… Non… Et crois moi que j'aimerais mais le juge ne s'est pas décidé pour une garde partagée et votre mère préfère limiter le temps que vous passez avec l'équipe. »

Ils parurent déçus mais savaient que ça ne changerait pas l'avis de leur mère.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas papa ! On se verra quand même ! »

Cooper souriait en disant cela, il avait totalement raison. Au final, ce n'était pas le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble qui importait mais au moins le fait qu'ils soient ensembles.

Ils se dirent au revoir et Clint referma son ordinateur le coeur gros. Il détestait leur dire au revoir et encore plus quand il savait que c'était pour une durée assez longue. Trop longue.

Il rejoignit la cuisine pour se préparer un sandwich et il s'attendait à tout sauf à un champ de bataille. Steve et Sam avaient pris la direction de la décoration du sapin, Vision tentait tant bien que mal de préparer un gâteau tandis que la rousse avait l'air dans son élément pour la cuisine. Elle l'avait fait bien d'autres années, le repas de Noël était devenu sa spécialité.

Thor admirait tranquillement tout ce mouvement, avalant la montagne de pop-corn qu'il s'était fait. Bruce tentait d'installer des spots pour créer des constellations d'étoiles sur le plafond. Quant à Tony, Wanda et Pietro, ils étaient portés disparu pour le moment.

Clint s'installa à côté de Thor qui fit glisser son saladier de pop-corn directement entre eux.

« -J'aime voir toute cette agitation, que fêtons-nous exactement ? »

« -Noël, la naissance du Christ en gros. »

Le dieu acquiesça et puis fut pris d'un énorme fou rire, faisant relever la tête de tout le monde.

« -Qui a-t-il de si drôle là-dedans, Thor ? »

Apparemment, Steve n'appréciait pas que l'on se moque de cette tradition.

« -Oh ! Rien. Je ne me moque pas du tout de la croyance des Midgardiens, ne vous offensez pas Steve. J'essayais simplement de m'imaginer des peuples fêter mon anniversaire. Tout serait bien moins… Sage et la bière coulerait à flot. »

Clint ne put retenir un rire de passer à travers ses lèvres. Il est vrai qu'au fond, c'était un peu ridicule dis comme ça. Ils avaient un dieu vivant devant eux et ils continuaient à fêter la naissance d'un homme ordinaire disant apporter la parole de Dieu. Qui disait que celui-là existait du coup ?

« -J'aimerais beaucoup voir comment se déroulerait ce genre d'anniversaire. »

Sam semblait beaucoup trop enthousiaste tout à coup.

« -Et bien, j'organiserai tout cela si Stark est d'accord ! »

Thor venait de trouver un fidèle compagnon pour cette soirée qui se profilait et il en trouva un peu plus quand le reste de la troupe se laissa tenter par cette proposition.

Ils continuèrent à parler de cette possible fête tout en s'octroyant une pause pour manger. Thor semblait ravi que son idée plaise autant et il devait certainement avoir déjà prévu toute la soirée de A à Z, autant pour les activités que pour le festin. Il promettait un banquet aussi flamboyant que celui d'Asgard.

Après toutes ces promesses, Clint décida d'aller voir Pietro. Il ne l'avait toujours pas vu depuis ce matin et il se demandait pourquoi la chose qu'il devait faire prenait autant de temps. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du blond et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit un peu et l'archer entra.

« -Tu as fini ce que tu dev- »

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand il vit qu'il n'y avait strictement personne dans la pièce. Il soupira et allait repartir directement quand il remarqua quelque chose qui trainait sur son lit.

Il s'approcha et se rendit compte que c'était un cadre photo. Il l'attrapa et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant qui était sur cette photo. C'était lui. Il reconnaissait cette photo d'ailleurs, c'était Cooper qui avait maladroitement pris la photo quand il avait voulu tester ses capacités de photographe. Il avait demandé à son père de prendre la pose et au final ça s'était fini en fou rire général. Sur la photo, Clint riait, la main posée sur ses côtes. La photo était mal cadré et on sentait l'instant pris sur le vif. L'archer adorait cette photo parce qu'elle ne reflétait que le vrai. Elle était d'ailleurs normalement posée sur le buffet de la cuisine.

Clint fronça les sourcils, tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas Pietro entrer dans la chambre. Enfin, pas jusqu'à ce que le blond ne pose sa seule main libre sur l'épaule. Le brun sursauta et posa sa main sur son coeur.

« -Tu veux me tuer ? C'est pas bon de faire sursauter une personne agée ! »

Pietro sourit en coin.

« -C'est mieux de fouiller dans les affaires des gens ? »

« -Grillé. »

Clint s'assit sur le lit du plus jeune, le cadre toujours dans les mains. Pietro, lui, trouva une place sur sa chaise de bureau et se plaça juste en face de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« -J'étais venu te chercher et quand j'ai voulu repartir, j'ai vu ça. »

Il lui montra le cadre et le blond eut du mal à cacher ses joues rougies.

« -Elle était censée être à la ferme, tu sais ? »

« -Je sais… Mais je ne l'ai pas volé si c'est ce que tu te dis. »

« -Ce n'est pas ce que je me dis. En fait, je crois savoir d'où ça vient… (il soupira) Cooper ? »

« -Lila. »

Le père de famille sourit en coin. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui étaient en contact avec cette photo, Pietro n'était venu qu'une fois et Wanda préférait de loin passer du temps avec les enfants que dans la cuisine.

« -Pourquoi elle t'a offert ça ? »

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en essayant de trouver les mots justes.

« -Disons que… dans un sens, ils avaient compris que je t'aimais bien. J'ai essayé de faire passer ça sur de l'admiration mais ils sont beaucoup plus perspicaces que je ne le pensais. Pire que Natasha quand il s'agit de découvrir un secret. »

« -Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point... »

« -Je pense que… qu'ils avaient plus ou moins compris pour toi et Laura… Sinon ils ne m'auraient jamais donné cette photo. Ils ne m'auraient jamais… fait espérer, dans un sens. J'étais à mille lieux de penser que c'était réciproque à ce moment-là, je te promet ! »

« -Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'ils comprennent avant tout le monde. Ils avaient même compris que leurs parents allaient se quitter avant même que je ne sois moi-même au courant... »

Clint haussa les épaules et rit un peu.

« -Elle a réussi à piquer une photo juste devant les yeux de Laura, elle me surprend de jour en jour. »

« -Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'ils ont piqué au nez de Laura. »

Clint haussa un sourcil et Pietro se retourna vers le bureau. Il ouvrit le tiroir du haut et tendit une sorte de bout de tissu au brun. Il le reconnut tout de suite.

« -Tu comptais me le dire un jour ? »

« -Je... »

C'était un des bavoirs de Nathaniel, un sur lesquels ils avaient fait broder le nom complet de leur fils.

« -Laura va être complètement furax quand elle va le découvrir... »

« -Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. »

« -Écoutes... »

Clint secoua la tête. Comment lui dire ? Il n'avait même plus pensé à ça, il n'avait même pas pensé à le prévenir quand il était revenu. Mais en même temps, comment il aurait pu le lui dire ? 'Hey, j'ai donné ton prénom à mon fils, sinon ça va toi ?', ridicule.

« -C'est un honneur, Clint. Je… Je ne pensais même pas que tu aurais pu faire ça. »

« -C'était littéralement la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour garder au moins une trace de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Nathaniel a eu un père grâce à toi et je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement que de lui donner ce deuxième prénom. »

« -Tu n'étais pourtant pas obligé. Surtout à cause de Laura. »

« -Disons que je lui ai un peu coupé l'herbe sous le pied sur ce coup-là. »

« -J'imagine sa tête d'ici. »

L'archer laissa un rire s'échapper. Elle n'avait pas forcément sauté de joie mais il lui avait expliqué en long et en large le pourquoi du comment. Elle s'y était fait.

« -Et en plus, comme ça je peux voir si mon prénom va bien avec ton nom. »

Pietro sourit triomphalement pendant que Clint levait les yeux au ciel.

« -Serait-ce une proposition monsieur Maximoff ? »

« -Pas si tôt monsieur Barton, vous ne savez même pas si je suis facile à vivre ou bon cuisinier. »

L'archer rit et se leva afin de voler un baiser au jumeau. C'était con toutes ces conversations, elles paraissaient anodines mais au fond ils savaient tous deux que c'étaient certainement des conversations qu'ils auront plus sérieusement plus tard. Ils l'ajoutaient simplement à la 'to do list' de leur couple.

Cela pouvait paraître rapide mais ils avaient l'impression de s'être trouvés après de si longs mois de recherche, d'errance dans un désert de solitude.

« -Tu as fini ce que tu devais faire ? »

Pietro acquiesça.

« -Et j'ai même eu le temps de parler un peu avec Wanda. »

« -Au moins ça a l'air de s'être bien passé, sinon tu ne serais pas de si bonne humeur. »

« -Sachez, monsieur Barton, qu'il me suffit de vous voir pour être de bonne humeur ! -il lui tira la langue- mais oui, ça s'est bien passé. Elle a l'air toujours autant dans ses pensées mais au moins elle me parle, c'est déjà pas si mal. »

« -C'est qu'elle commence à comprendre ce qu'elle va décider. C'est une bonne nouvelle ! »

Le blond sourit. Oui, ça l'était. Qu'importe la réponse qu'elle donnerait à Tony lorsqu'elle l'aura décidé, il la soutiendrait.

« -J'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille pas venir fêter Noël avec nous ce soir... »

« -C'est légitime… Mais c'est aussi son premier Noël ici, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille le rater. »

« -Maintenant, j'en suis sûr ! D'ailleurs, j'avais promis à Natasha de l'aider pour les desserts ! Je suis en retard ! »

Et il fila avec sa vitesse, aussi stressé par son retard que paniqué par la réaction de la rousse. Clint sourit en coin, cette spontanéité le surprendrait toujours. Au fond, c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Plus il analysait la situation, plus il découvrait ces petites choses qui l'avaient fait craquer pour lui, qui l'avaient fait tomber amoureux de lui. Ces choses étaient présentes depuis des semaines et des semaines, il ne les avait juste pas encore comprises. Il n'avait pas encore compris que tout ça l'obnubilait déjà depuis pas mal de temps, il s'était juste toujours retenu d'éprouver quoi que ce soit de plus pour lui que de l'amitié. Il avait Laura et les enfants, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Mais une fois que tout a explosé, il n'y avait plus rien qui le retenait et tout s'était multiplié d'un coup.

Tout en réfléchissant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il marqua un arrêt près de la porte et regarda la pièce. Il y avait tant de choses qui s'étaient passées dans cette chambre, de bonnes comme de moins bonnes. Mais toutes avaient joué un rôle dans la composition de l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. L'homme qu'il était fier d'être.

Il remarqua la boite sur son bureau, la boite où il stockait toutes ses lettres à Sue. Il s'en approcha et la prit. Il hésita un instant à l'ouvrir, à relire toutes les lettres et comprendre pourquoi il avait eu besoin de faire cela. Pourquoi il n'avait trouvé qu'elle comme alternative. Maintenant, tout ça ne servait plus à rien. Sue avait été là quand Laura ne l'était pas, elle le comprenait comme Laura ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il n'avait pas été assez sûr de lui, il n'avait pas mis assez de confiance en Laura. C'était peut-être ça, son erreur. Ils seraient peut-être en paix ensembles s'il lui avait tout dit, mais aurait-elle compris ? Aurait-elle pris la peine d'essayer ? Il ne s'était même plus posé la question parce qu'il ne faisait plus de crises.

Il trouvait tout cela ironique de se dire que c'était Laura qui avait contribué à effacer doucement Sue et que c'était à cause d'elle qu'elle était revenue en triple vitesse. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas la seule en cause non plus…

Avec Pietro, il avait trouvé la force de faire tout ça. Peut-être parce que le blond avait réussi à lui montrer directement qu'il serait toujours là pour Clint, dans les bons jours comme dans les mauvais. Il n'y avait même pas à réfléchir : Pietro était une perle rare. Un homme compréhensif, compatissant, qui trouvait les bons gestes, les bons mots et qui ne le rejetait pas pour une partie de sa personnalité, une partie de son passé et une partie de ce qu'il vivait. Pietro était tout simplement l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme qui le comprenait, en un mot : l'homme de sa vie.

Il sourit et rangea la boite dans le fond de son armoire, derrière l'énorme tas de cadeaux. Il était heureux et même Sue n'arriverait pas à le lui enlever.

Le reste de l'après-midi, il le passa tranquillement. Il aidait un peu tout le monde autant pour les décorations de Noël que pour le dressage de la table. Plus les heures passaient, plus tout se mettait tranquillement en place. Tout était prêt à l'heure, Tony avait même commencé à diffuser des chansons de Noël dans tout le QG, bien qu'il ne soit pas sorti de son atelier de la journée.

L'archer s'en inquiétait assez et c'est pour cela qu'il descendit voir l'ingénieur pendant que tout le monde se préparait pour la soirée.

Le brun était plongé dans la construction d'un énième robot et sursauta en entendant Clint entrer.

« -FRIDAY ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? »

« -Je l'ai fait monsieur. »

« -Tu étais juste trop occupé. »

Tony soupira et se leva pour s'étirer.

« -Tu voulais quelque chose Clint ? »

« -On ne t'a pas vraiment vu aujourd'hui… »

« -J'étais concentré sur ce projet, c'est un crime ? »

Clint haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête.

« -Ne sois pas directement sur la défensive comme ça. Je m'inquiétais justement de ne pas te voir et je me suis même demandé si tu viendrais ce soir. »

« -Je crois... »

Le père de famille soupira. Il s'installa sur le seul siège en face de Tony qui regardait distraitement toutes les pièces sur son établi.

« -Te cacher ne résoudra pas le problème. »

« -Me cacher me permettra de ne pas rejoindre le fond du trou. »

« -Tu ne connais même pas sa réponse ! »

« -Comment veux-tu qu'elle soit positive !? J'ai tué ses parents ! J'ai décimé la moitié de la Sokovie ! »

« -Tu n'as pas envoyé cette bombe ! Tu l'as fait venir ici, dans un QG où elle est en sécurité. Tu as fait tout ce qui était possible pour engager les médecins qui ont sauvé Pietro. Tu lui permets de s'entrainer avec ses pouvoirs et, merde ! Tu ne la regardes pas comme une bête sortie d'un zoo parce qu'elle a justement ces pouvoirs ! Tu ne vois que le négatif mais il n'y a pas que ça. »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire au final ? Me faire espérer ? »

« -J'essaye de te faire venir à une soirée où nous serons tous là, où nous avons envie de te voir. Qu'importe ce qu'il s'est passé avec Wanda ou pas, tu ne comprends pas qu'on est là aussi et qu'on aimerait passer une bonne soirée avec toi aussi. »

L'ingénieur se tut un instant. Il eut envie de pleurer et ne plus retenir ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ruminait encore et encore ce qu'il avait dit, la façon dont elle avait appris ça et tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ils étaient rares mais il avait bien vite compris que c'était surtout à cause de lui. Au fond, elle avait toujours une sorte de ressenti envers lui mais elle ne se montrait pas désagréable quand il était dans la même pièce qu'elle, c'était lui qui la fuyait. Il ne restait que peu de temps dans le même endroit qu'elle, il restait une bonne partie de la journée dans son atelier pour éviter de la croiser dans le salon. Il montait quand il savait qu'elle s'entrainait ou qu'elle n'était pas dans les parages.

Il la fuyait parce qu'il avait peur de tomber encore un peu plus amoureux d'elle, il avait peur de trop l'aimer pour qu'au final il se détruise lui-même avec ce qu'il ressentait. Il trouvait toutes les excuses du monde pour prouver qu'elle ne pourrait jamais ressentir la même chose que lui et il entretenait cette illusion pour ses parents parce qu'il voulait lui donner des excuses pour qu'elle le déteste.

Il s'en voulait toujours autant de comment tout cela s'était passé. Il voulait tout effacer et tout recommencer pour que rien de tout cela ne se soit produit.

C'était plus dur d'avouer qu'il avait merdé sur toute la ligne que de se complaire dans cette illusion où tout le monde était à sa place.

Il acquiesça.

« -Tu peux remonter, je vais enfiler quelque chose de plus présentable que ça. »

Clint sourit en coin, Tony viendrait. Qu'importe la réponse de Wanda au fond, Tony ne devait pas se détruire et s'isoler pour autant. Il fallait qu'il puisse avancer.

Il remonta et profita que personne n'était encore dans les parages pour aller déposer tous ses cadeaux sous le sapin. Il alla ensuite mettre quelque chose de plus présentable que le t-shirt/jeans dans lequel il avait transpiré toute la journée à force de courir dans tout le QG sans que cela ne soit trop 'chic'. Ils étaient tous entre eux et ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de se mettre sur leur 31, ils étaient entre amis, pas entre collègues.

Il se dirigea directement vers le salon où Natasha disposait déjà tous les apéritifs.

« -Tu es rayonnant, bonne journée ? »

« -Très bon réveil ce matin, décorations toute la journée, je sentais même cette incroyable odeur de desserts se répandre dans tout le QG. Et j'ai découvert ce que les enfants ont offert à Pietro. »

« -Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? »

« -Une photo de moi et un des bavoirs de Nathaniel, ceux avec son nom complet. »

La rousse sourit en coin.

« -Tes enfants sont encore pire que moi pour ce qui est de chercher le crush de quelqu'un. »

« -Ils ont appris avec la meilleure. »

« -D'ailleurs, tu sais si Tony compte venir ? J'ai tenté de m'approcher de l'atelier pour faire mes excuses mais FRIDAY ne me donne pas la moindre chance d'entrer. »

Cette information surprit un peu l'archer. Si FRIDAY interdisait l'accès à Natasha mais pas à lui, cela voulait dire qu'au fond, Tony savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Clint était honoré que cela tombe sur lui mais au fond, il n'était pas si étonné que cela. Ils ne se parlaient pas énormément mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre mieux que quiconque dans le QG justement parce qu'ils avaient vécu à peu près la même chose, du moins, ils ressentaient les mêmes choses.

« -Je suis allé le voi- »

« -Je suis là. »

Clint se retourna sur un Tony rasé et bien habillé. Il souriait comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé, il était un peu passé maitre dans cette discipline.

« -Tony… Je suis désolée pour l'autre soir, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait se passer comme ça... »

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas Nat', elle allait certainement l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre. Tu n'as rien à ne te reprocher. Et puis, on est ici pour passer une bonne soirée non ? C'est le Réveillon ! Alors autant essayer d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé et profitons simplement d'être tous réunis. »

Clint sourit en entendant ces paroles. Il savait qu'au fond, le milliardaire prenait sur lui pour être à cette soirée, surtout en sachant qu'il devrait voir la jumelle et ses réactions par rapport à lui mais au moins, il faisait un effort pour que cette soirée ne tourne pas en tensions inutiles parce qu'il était seul dans son atelier.

Peu à peu, tout le monde arrivait, souriant et prêt pour un Réveillon tranquille entre eux. Pietro s'assit directement à côté de Clint.

« -Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais eu la confirmation que Wanda venait ? »

« -Elle va venir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait d'abord régler quelque chose. »

Pietro sourit en coin et Clint ne put s'empêcher de faire de même.

« -Vous êtes très élégant monsieur Maximoff. »

« -Je me suis renseigné sur la mode du 18ème siècle pour être sûr d'être à votre goût, monsieur Barton. »

Le concerné laissa s'échapper un rire.

« -Bien envoyé. D'ailleurs, nous en sommes où pour les points ? »

« -J'ai arrêté de compter quand j'ai pris l'avantage. Disons que j'ai gagné et que je remporte la mise. »

« -Tu ne sais même plus quel prix était en jeu. »

« -Toi, sous mes ordres durant un week-end entier. Tu as de la chance, je ferais comme si ma dictature avait commencé ce matin. »

« -J'ai tellement de chance que vous soyez si clément avec moi, Milord. »

Le blond lui tira la langue et se retint de l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de la possibilité de parler aux autres de leur relation, bien que Wanda ait déjà deviné toute seule. Il ne savait tellement rien caché à sa jumelle que ça en devenait inquiétant.

Sam se jeta littéralement dans le fauteuil juste à côté de Pietro. Celui-ci le regarda mais le soldat n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était tout simplement observé sous tous les angles trop occupé à envoyer des sms. Le sokovien s'approcha avec un grand sourire sous le regard amusé de l'archer.

« -Laisse-moi deviner : 'Hermy' n'en peut plus de ton indifférence et veut que tu lui donnes toute ton attention. »

Sam lui jeta un regard blasé.

« -Respecte ton ainé et ne l'espionne pas. »

« -Le croulant à côté de moi nécessite beaucoup de mon respect, j'en ai plus assez pour les autres. »

« -J'entend tout. »

« -Moi qui croyais que les piles de ton sonotone étaient à plat. »

Clint leva les yeux au ciel en souriant en coin. Il se leva pour aller aider Natasha, prétextant devoir mixer ses chips pour ne pas faire trop bouger son dentier. Pietro aimait beaucoup charrier Sam et cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps que l'archer ne l'avait pas vu aussi joueur que cela, autant le laisser un peu renouer avec ce qu'il faisait avant.

En s'éloignant, il entendit clairement Sam dire qu'il regrettait ces derniers jours, 'calmes et apaisants sans un ado casse-pied dans les pattes' selon ses mots. Au fond, le soldat aimait beaucoup le coureur, il l'embêtait autant qu'il se faisait embêter. Et Clint avait bien vu les quelques regards inquiets du soldat sur le blond en voyant qu'il ne faisait justement plus aucune blague.

L'archer savait que c'était à cause de lui, il avait assez tourmenté le plus jeune comme ça et maintenant qu'il lui avait tout avoué, il accaparait une bonne partie de son temps.

Il croisa Wanda qui descendait les cadeaux qu'ils avaient acheté avec Pietro. Elle les déposa sous le sapin à côté des nombreux autres et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle sourit à Clint en le voyant.

« -Tu as l'air bien plus souriante que la fois passée. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« -Disons que tout est devenu clair tout à coup. »

« -Je n'en doute pas. Tu veux un petit four ? Il vaut mieux en goûter avant que ton frère ne passe par là. »

Elle rit et accepta volontiers.

« -Tu es aussi bien plus souriant ces derniers jours, tu sais ? »

« -Certainement. Et inutile même de te cacher la raison, je suis sûr que Pietro a déjà tout balancé. »

« -Il a été bien plus discret que d'habitude et je dois dire que si je n'avais pas compris qu'il t'aimait avant, je n'aurais pas su lui décrocher un mot. »

« -J'aurais dû me douter qu'il t'avait tout confié avant même que je ne comprenne moi-même ce que je ressentais. »

« -En vérité, il a caché ça mieux que n'importe quel autre secret. Disons que je l'ai un peu forcé à tout me dire le soir où tu es parti précipitamment après les orages. Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas bien mais il ne voulait pas se confier. C'est la première fois qu'il est amoureux et il avait peur que je ne ris de ce qu'il ressentait. Je cite : 'parce qu'il a l'impression d'agir comme un adolescent de 15 ans à chaque fois qu'il parlait de toi'. On a eu du mal à ne pas l'aider et à rester en retrait pour le laisser gérer. »

« -On ? »

« -Oui… Avec Natasha... »

L'archer aurait dû s'en douter en même temps, sa meilleure amie était littéralement dans toutes les combines de ce genre.

Il se remémora cette fois où il les avait entendues parler de le laisser seul pour se débrouiller. Elles disaient qu'elles devaient le laisser faire parce que 's'il voulait que ça marche, il doit accepter toutes les situations et les surmonter avec'. Elles ne parlaient pas de lui, mais de Pietro. Wanda voulait l'aider pour qu'il puisse savoir quoi faire avec Clint mais Natasha le lui interdisait, justement pour qu'il puisse comprendre et aider Clint par la suite. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il saurait gérer tous ces problèmes.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant, sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais pensé à l'abandonner mais essayait juste de laisser une chance à Pietro de faire ses preuves.

« -Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ? »

« -Parce que tu sais à quel point j'aime me mêler des histoires de mon meilleur ami. »

La rousse revenait et arborait un grand sourire.

« -Pas touche aux petits fours, goinfre ! »

« -Je les sauve de l'estomac de Pietro, nuance. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner dans le salon avec le plateau desdits petits fours.

« -En tout cas, ton sourire te va beaucoup mieux que la mine renfrognée des derniers jours. »

Wanda sourit, elle ne savait pas trop comment la soirée allait tourner mais il était hors de question de leur fausser compagnie, et encore moins de leur plomber la fête en restant froide et distante. Elle avait pris sa décision et ça ne regardait qu'elle et Tony, les autres n'avaient pas à subir leurs histoires.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon pour participer un peu plus à l'ambiance qui se mettait en place. Tout le monde riait déjà avec tout le monde, la musique de Noël en fond était parfaite et chacun bavait secrètement sur les cadeaux qu'il y avait sous le sapin. Encore plus quand on savait que la place avait manqué et qu'ils avaient dû étaler les paquets tout le long du mur. Personne n'avait résisté à l'envie irrépressible d'acheter plus qu'un seul cadeau.

Clint expliquait justement à Tony l'absence des enfants et tout l'arrangement qu'ils avaient fait autour. Il était justement occupé de lui dire qui les enfants avaient pioché quand FRIDAY avertit tout le monde de l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

« -C'est pour moi ! »

Sam avait bondi du canapé pour courir vers la porte d'entrée sous le regard interrogatif de presque tout le monde. Dix minutes plus tard, on le vit revenir seul.

« -Ok, tout le monde ? »

Il n'avait même pas vraiment eu besoin de les appeler, ils étaient déjà tous curieux de ce qu'il se passait.

« -J'avais prévu un cadeau pour Steve et il vient d'arriver. Donc soyez tous gentils et dites lui bonjour ! »

Steve s'était approché par réflexe et ne put contenir un immense sourire de fendre son visage quand il vit arriver Sharon.

« -Salut tout le monde ! »

Elle eut une réponse de toute l'assistance.

« -Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas quitter Londres depuis ta mutation. »

« -Eh bien, si je te disais le contraire, l'effet de surprise aurait été moins réussi. »

Le blond rit et alla présenter Sharon à chacun des membres des Avengers.

Clint s'était rassi à côté de Pietro et Sam pour reposer ses lombaires mais aussi pour se rapprocher subtilement de la nourriture disposée sur la table basse.

« -Avant que tu ne poses la question, blondinet, 'Hermy' était Sharon. Je savais que tu allais finir par choper mon portable, c'était une question de temps, alors j'ai pris mes précautions. »

« -J'aurais pu garder le secret ! »

« -C'est vrai que j'avais oublié que tu n'avais pas crié dans tout le QG que j'avais reçu un message de Hermy. »

Pietro ne sut quoi dire face à cette réponse cinglante du soldat. Celui-ci savourait d'ailleurs cet instant en arborant son sourire le plus victorieux.

Ils passèrent la soirée tranquillement, l'arrivée de Sharon ne bouleversa pas l'organisation complète du repas puisqu'ils avaient prévu pour presque plus de la moitié de la planète. Tout le monde se parlait et riait. Clint avait bien vu que Tony jetait de rapides coups d'oeil vers Wanda mais il n'osait toujours pas venir l'aborder et Clint ne pouvait que comprendre. Wanda, quant à elle, avait tendance à fuir un peu tout contact visuel avec l'ingénieur ce qui n'aidait pas pour l'interprétation de ce qu'elle voulait faire passer comme message.

Il s'était assis entre Pietro et Natasha et il profitait du fait que tout le monde était concentré sur leur conversation pour parfois attraper discrètement la main du blond ou faire cogner sans faire exprès leur genou. Il avait ce besoin de savoir qu'il était là, qu'il était avec lui. Sauf qu'il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait envie de partager son bonheur avec les autres. Il était un peu égoïste au fond mais il avait tellement peur que le monde réel ne brise leur havre de paix qu'il avait envie de justement ne pas prendre de risques.

Pietro ne pouvait jamais vraiment empêcher ses joues de rougir parfois et sa sœur s'amusait de cela. Elle lui souriait en coin ou lui faisait un clin d'oeil. Tout ça était secret, pour le moment.

Vers minuit, Tony se leva et amena toute l'attention sur lui.

« -Noël est une de mes fêtes préférées et je dois bien avouer que je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux que de le passer avec vous. Vous êtes un peu comme ma nouvelle famille alors ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir de voir que vous êtes tous réunis. Quand j'étais petit, j'avais toujours cette horrible frustration de devoir aller me coucher et attendre le lendemain matin pour ouvrir mes cadeaux. J'ai grandi et j'ai toujours cette frustration. Il est minuit dans deux minutes alors je vous propose tout simplement d'ouvrir tous ces magnifiques paquets dès que l'heure sera passée. »

Le peuple sembla apprécier cette idée.

« -Et pour les noms piochés ? »

De toute évidence, Bruce pensait toujours aux cas pratiques.

« -Ah oui. Hm soit avant, soit après tous les cadeaux non prévus. »

Et ils décidèrent que cela serait avant, pour qu'ils aient encore assez d'énergie pour les ouvrir justement. Tony fut ravi de cette initiative et reprit :

« -Bien. Il est à présent minuit, donc… Joyeux Noël et comme j'ai eu cette idée, je me dévoue pour dévoiler à qui j'offre mon cadeau. »

.

Samedi 24 décembre.

X Pietro, cadeaux.

Avenir ?

Exploser.

X Ranger Sue.

X Parler aux enfants.

X Emballer les cadeaux.

Penser à déplacer le lit de Nathaniel.

.

 **Bien le bonjour mes cher.e.s ! Me voilà de retour à l'heure cette fois-ci ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Alors je suis désolée pour l'énorme cliffhanger que j'ai mis à la fin du chapitre mais je ne pouvais pas m'étendre sur 20pages, le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long par rapport aux autres x) et puis techniquement après minuit on change de jour... mouais celle-là était pourri mais peu importe xD**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu tout de même :3 Je m'excuses d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes que j'ai laissées dans le chapitre x)**

 **Je voudrais remercier aussi toutes les personnes qui s'abonnent à cette fanfiction et qui la suivent même sans commenter ! Les reviews donnent un aperçu de ce que vous pensez mais savoir que vous me suivez est tout aussi important ! alors un énorme merci à vous !**

 **nagron : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu même s'il n'a pas encore répondu à toutes les questions que tu te posais x) encore un peu de patience, tout cela arrive :3 Merci de toujours commenter mes chapitres, ça me rend réellement heureuse ! Encore merci pour ta review et bonne soirée/ bonne journée !**


	25. 25 décembre

Dimanche 25 décembre.

Avenir.

Exploser.

Le lit de Nathaniel.

Réponse de Wanda ?

Souhaiter Joyeux Noël aux enfants.

Obéir aux ordres.

.

Ils avaient décidé de tous prendre le cadeau qu'ils avaient prévu avant que Tony ne dise quoi que ce soit. Puisque Sharon ne participait pas vraiment, elle se proposa pour couper la bûche pendant ce temps-là. L'organisation s'était précisée : cadeaux piochés, bûche, apocalypse de cadeaux.

L'ingénieur se leva, le petit paquet emballé dans sa main.

« -Bon, je me suis dévoué mais à vrai dire, ça ne servira pas à grand-chose puisque j'avais tout simplement pioché Lila et que les enfants ne sont pas ici pour le moment. »

Tony reposa le paquet sur la table en face de lui avec une petite moue.

« -Mais comme Clint m'a averti, j'ai demandé à FRIDAY qui exactement sa fille avait pioché et il s'avère que c'est Steve. Donc Steve, c'est à toi ! »

Le soldat se leva à son tour et annonça qu'il avait pioché Bruce. Wanda se proposa pour faire léviter tous les paquets vers la personne en question pour éviter de se déplacer. C'est ainsi qu'un paquet assez moyen arriva en face du scientifique qui rougit un peu d'être ainsi sous les feux des projecteurs. Il déballa le cadeau et tomba sur un carnet assez usé à cause des années d'utilisation. Le brun ne comprit pas vraiment avant d'ouvrir la première page et de tomber sur le nom du propriétaire : Abraham Erskine. Il posa la main sur sa bouche, un peu ému du cadeau. Il avait évoqué une fois peut-être avec Steve que Erskine avait été un modèle durant toutes ses années d'étude mais que jamais il n'avait pu vraiment savoir ce qu'il étudiait. Toutes les bibliothèques et les personnes qualifiées lui avaient dit que toutes les recherches du docteur étaient parties en fumée après l'incendie de sa maison par des partisans d'un groupe nazi. Il ne connaissait que les maigres résultats qu'il avait eu et les nombreux sujets d'étude que le docteur avait travaillés mais rien d'autre n'avait filtré.

« -Comment tu as fait ? »

Steve haussa les épaules. Quand il avait trouvé Clint en train de ranger ses affaires d'enfance, la conversation qu'ils avaient eu l'avait marqué. Il avait demandé à Tony si son père n'avait pas des archives et il s'avérait que oui, dans la maison d'enfance de l'ingénieur justement. Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à la vendre. Steve avait été faire un tour là-bas et il avait trouvé pas mal de choses qui lui rappelaient ce qu'il était avant, qui lui rappelait son époque tout simplement. Et au milieu des cartons, il était tombé sur ce carnet. Howard avait dû le subtiliser discrètement pour pouvoir étudier tout ça plus tard.

« -Disons que j'ai un peu fouillé mes vieux cartons et que je suis tombé dessus. Tu m'en avais bien parlé n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Oui mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps, je – merci infiniment ! »

Le blond était heureux que cela plaise au scientifique. Même s'ils n'en avaient parlé qu'une fois peut-être, le soldat avait été marqué. Bruce avait été la première personne à lui parler de sa vie pendant la guerre sans évoquer une fois les faits héroïques dont il avait fait preuve. En réalité, il avait été la première personne qui lui parlait normalement sans faire de lui un homme préhistorique sorti de son hibernation et à parler de son époque comme si c'était hier. Sa passion pour l'homme qui avait cru en Steve avait touché le soldat qui s'était promis d'offrir tout ce qu'il trouvait sur Erskine au physicien. C'était la bonne occasion.

« -Euh… Du coup, c'est à mon tour. Et j'ai pioché Natasha. »

Comme il était assis à côté d'elle, il lui donna le petit paquet avec un sourire en coin. La rousse l'ouvrit calmement et son coeur manqua un battement ou deux en voyant ce qu'il lui avait offert : une fine chaine en argent dont le pendentif représentait la lune. Elle le trouvait magnifique.

Elle avait bien compris ce que le scientifique avait voulu signifier avec ce cadeau. Il faisait directement référence à la phrase qu'ils employaient pour calmer Hulk : 'le soleil va bientôt se coucher'. La nuit, ils ne craignaient rien parce que le code vert n'était plus en application.

Bruce l'aida à mettre le collier qu'elle se promettait de ne plus quitter une seule seconde.

« -Il est parfait Bruce, merci. »

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le remercie, il n'avait qu'à regarder son sourire illuminé pour être heureux. Elle l'avait attendu tellement de temps qu'il ne savait même pas comment la remercier de lui avoir laissé tant de chances. Ce pendentif représentait autant le fait qu'il acceptait enfin cette relation pleinement que le fait qu'il voulait qu'elle l'abandonne dès que le Hulk pointerait le bout de son nez.

Natasha souriait comme jamais elle n'avait souri, elle se sentait enfin complètement heureuse.

« -J'ai pioché Pietro donc… voilà. »

Elle lui avait tendu le paquet en annonçant son nom. Il le prit et galéra un peu à ouvrir le paquet, inutile de dire que tout était plus difficile avec une seule main. Il accepta sans broncher l'aide de sa jumelle, ce qui permit d'éviter de finir tout cela à midi. Il découvrit un bracelet en cuir orné d'une flèche. Il rougit presque immédiatement.

« -C'est parfait, c'est la seule réaction que j'attendais. »

Natasha sourit en coin en voyant le blond lui tirer la langue. Wanda posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère quand Clint jetait un rapide coup d'oeil sur le contenu du paquet. Malgré les propositions qu'il lui avait faite, elle avait choisi quelque chose de tout à fait opposé et qui n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait que celui-là.

Pietro sourit et lui dit qu'il le mettra plus tard. Le mettre maintenant reviendrait à avouer directement devant tout le monde qu'il aimait Clint et que c'était certainement réciproque puisque l'archer avait souri en coin en voyant le cadeau.

A la place, le sokovien demanda à sa sœur de faire léviter le cadeau qu'il devait offrir vers Sam. Le soldat leva les yeux au ciel en disant 'forcément' sous le rire amusé de tout de reste du groupe. Il ne se fit pourtant pas prier pour l'ouvrir et lança un regard interrogateur au coureur.

« -Tu me donnes des coupons de réduction pour économiser sur ma retraite ? »

« -Regarde plutôt à l'intérieur ! »

Sam feuilleta un peu et puis s'arrêta pile sur un des coupons. Ca devenait de plus intéressant. Pietro lui avait offert une sorte de livret de services, il y avait une vingtaine de coupons que le soldat pouvait utiliser comme il le souhaitait et quand il voulait. Les services étaient réellement intéressants, notamment le petit déjeuner au lit. Le jeune allait enfin lui donner un peu de respect.

Mais le coupon qu'il avait sous les yeux était le plus intéressant de tous. Sam se retint de lancer un rire maléfique et referma précipitamment le livret pour que personne ne puisse deviner ses viles intentions.

« -Je sens que certains de ces coupons vont très vite être utilisés, héhé. Merci, Pietro. C'est une idée tout à fait… intéressante. »

Le blond avait bien vite compris ce que le soldat avait dans la tête et cela lui suffit pour lancer un regard plein de malice.

Sam demanda également l'aide de Wanda pour transporter son cadeau qui était bien plus volumineux que ceux échangés depuis le début. Elle le déposa juste devant Thor dont le regard s'emplit d'étincelles à la vue de ce paquet.

Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et sourit grandement en voyant le panier qui se tenait devant lui. Une vingtaine de bières étaient posées délicatement devant lui.

« -Ce sont les plus réputées et elles ont gagné quelques concours aussi. J'ai fait mes recherches. »

« -J'ai hâte de les gouter pour pouvoir en dire de même. »

« -Ne les bois pas trop vite non plus, la plupart viennent de Belgique et d'Allemagne et ça a été un peu la galère pour les faire venir jusqu'ici. »

« -Je les savourerai jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »

Il ne suffit que de cette phrase pour que Sam soit honoré que son cadeau ait fait une si grande impression. C'était le 'merci' de Thor et puis le dieu était amateur de tout cela, il ne fallait pas en dire plus pour comprendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à entamer un voyage en Europe pour faire le parcours des bières.

« -C'est à mon tour ! »

Thor tendit le paquet vers Wanda qui le fit léviter jusqu'à elle. Elle le déballa sans attendre et ne put réprimer un sourire de se coller à son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de feuilleter le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains : c'était une édition de tous les mythes et toutes les légendes de Sokovie.

Le dieu s'était souvenu qu'ils avaient parlé des mythes celtiques et par extension ceux dont il faisait parti. Elle trouvait cela fascinant que des gens aient pu se raccrocher à ces légendes, qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Seulement, toutes ces histoires faisaient parti de l'histoire-même de la ville ou de la région d'où elles étaient nées. Elle trouvait même dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas pour la Sokovie.

« -Ca m'a pris pas mal de temps mais ce livre existe bel et bien. »

« -Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je ne savais même pas qu'on en avait ! »

« -Certainement parce que les guerres civiles et les émeutes ont détruit la bibliothèque de la ville et par la même occasion toute son histoire. Et Ultron n'a pas arrangé les choses… Mais un collectionneur qui vivait assez loin pour ne pas être affecté par tout ça avait à peu prés acheté les mêmes livres que dans la bibliothèque et a accepté que j'en fasse une reproduction exacte. Il a même laissé son numéro si tu veux en faire d'autres ! »

Wanda ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire… Thor s'était donné tellement de mal pour qu'elle puisse tenir ce livre entre ses mains. Pour qu'elle puisse découvrir un peu plus de choses sur ses origines et en prime elle avait le numéro de quelqu'un qui en avait d'autres ! Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le remercier.

A l'autre bout de la table, Tony eut un pincement au coeur et abandonna même l'idée qu'elle puisse un jour penser à lui comme il pensait à elle. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire un cadeau aussi précieux que cela. Elle serait toujours plus heureuse sans lui.

La jumelle secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance.

« -Je… Mon cadeau était pour Cooper... »

FRIDAY enchaina directement en annonçant que Cooper devait offrir le sien à Vision. Celui-ci se leva donc.

« -Le mien est pour Clint. »

Wanda ne perdit pas un instant et le père de famille se retrouva vite à ouvrir son paquet. Il se retrouva face à deux nouveaux paquets.

« -Tu m'offres des poupées russes ? »

Vision sourit et l'invita du regard à continuer à déballer. L'archer choisit d'abord le cadeau qui paraissait le plus mou et s'arrêta une demie seconde en voyant ce que c'était.

« -J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Vision m'a demandé de l'aide et je suis tombé dessus en allant dans ta chambre. »

Natasha sourit en coin, elle n'avait pas été la seule à déroger à la règle de Tony. Mais Clint en était réellement ravi. Vision avait réussi à trouver l'exact réplique du pull qu'il avait étant jeune, mais à sa taille cette fois-ci. Il sourit grandement et l'enfila directement.

« -Et en plus il est encore plus doux que celui de mes souvenirs ! »

Vision semblait plus qu'heureux que son cadeau plaise autant. Il avait eu des remords en se disant que ce n'était pas vraiment moral que de fouiller dans les affaires de quelqu'un pour trouver un cadeau, encore plus en sachant que ça représentait l'enfance assez malheureuse de ce quelqu'un. Mais Natasha l'avait très vite rassuré : Clint était souvent nostalgique et en plus de cela, c'était elle qui commettait l'infraction et non Vision.

L'archer était aux anges et il savait qu'il allait passer une bonne nuit. D'un côté une part de ses souvenirs les plus heureux sur le dos et de l'autre Pietro qui dormirait tranquillement à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

« -T'oublies ton autre cadeau. »

Pietro justement le ramenait sur Terre en lui faisant prendre conscience qu'effectivement il y avait l'autre paquet. Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois pour qu'il ait tout déballé. Il se retrouva face à un album photos qu'il s'empressa de parcourir. Toutes les photos qui se trouvaient dedans étaient des photos prises dans le QG, quand les enfants étaient là. Il y avait un selfie assez drôle de Wanda, Vision et Nathaniel. Cooper et Lila dans leur cabane, décorant une des salles. Pietro qui tirait la langue et Lila qui lui faisait des oreilles de lapin avec ses doigts. Cooper racontant des histoires à Tony et Sam dans le jardin sous une nuit étoilée. Bruce expliquant tout ce qu'il connaissait sur l'espace à Lila. Natasha tentant de faire des crêpes avec Cooper. Lila imitant Steve pendant un de ses entrainements. Tout le QG avait eu droit à sa photo avec les enfants. Il y avait également la soirée film, l'après-midi danse et même la partie de trivial poursuite spéciale Disney qu'ils avaient disputée.

« -Avec Wanda, on s'est relayé pour prendre des photos discrètement pendant qu'ils étaient là. »

« -Oui, tu avais l'air un peu déprimé avant que tu n'ailles les chercher et on savait que ce serait la même chose une fois qu'ils repartiraient. Vision a eu l'idée des photos. »

« -Mais c'est Wanda qui m'a convaincu de ne pas te l'offrir avant Noël. »

« -Je ne sais même pas comment vous remercier. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé et vous ne savez même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. »

En réalité, il suffisait de voir le visage de Clint pour savoir à quel point ça lui faisait plaisir. Pietro se retint de lui faire un câlin pour éviter que l'archer ne pleure définitivement.

Il secoua la tête.

« -Bon, c'est à mon tour du coup. »

Il fit parvenir le cadeau à Tony qui hésita un instant à l'ouvrir avant de se reprendre et de tout déballer. C'était un étui qui contenait un stylo de marque, accompagné d'un mot. L'ingénieur le lit et sourit en coin.

« -Merci Clint. »

Ils entamèrent directement la bûche de Noël après ça. Ils n'en firent d'ailleurs qu'une bouchée, Natasha s'était surpassée. Et d'ailleurs, avec Pietro, ils avaient fait quelques autres desserts pour les plus gourmands et surtout au cas où il n'y avait pas assez de bûche pour un deuxième service.

Clint en profita pour gouter un des gâteaux de Pietro et lui commenta dès la première bouchée qu'il était génial.

« -Moi ou le gâteau ? »

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel et lui sourit en coin.

« -Seulement le gâteau. »

« -Heureusement que je sais que tu blagues, Barton. »

« -Qu'est-ce qui te donne tant de certitude ? »

« -Le bavoir de ton fils. »

Clint ne sut que répondre tellement c'était bien envoyé et il ne put que regarder le sourire victorieux du blond.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini et qu'ils avaient repris assez de forces après toutes ces émotions, ils entreprirent de commencer l'apocalypse des cadeaux. Ce fut l'heure la plus éprouvante que Clint eut à vivre jusqu'ici. Les cadeaux passaient de mains en mains, jamais autant de papiers ne vola dans une pièce aussi vite. Personne ne savait dire qui avait reçu quoi et de la part de qui. De vrais enfants qui ouvraient leurs cadeaux à la hâte parce qu'ils ne tenaient plus de tant de suspens.

L'archer avait fini avec un bonnet de Noël sur la tête ce qui lui valut un 'super sexy' de la part du blond. D'ailleurs celui-ci lui offrit une canne et il reçut en retour un arbre à chat pour Lucky.

Tous les cadeaux déballés, ils avaient continué tranquillement la soirée à boire encore un peu de champagne et à rire de tout et de rien. Il était quatre heure du matin quand les premiers commencèrent à aller se coucher (était-il nécessaire de préciser que c'était Steve ?). Les derniers, qui n'étaient autres que lui-même, Pietro, Natasha, Tony et Wanda, décidèrent de partir dormir seulement lorsque le soleil commença à pointer le bout de son nez. Ils se dirent au revoir mais Clint devait d'abord régler quelque chose.

Il suivit Tony qui se dirigeait vers son atelier et l'intercepta juste avant qu'il n'y entre.

« -Je croyais qu'on devait aller dormir. »

« -J'allais juste faire… un vérification de routine. »

Clint savait bien que c'était une grosse connerie mais que pouvait-il vraiment dire ? Il lui tendit un paquet que Tony attrapa directement.

« -La suite du cadeau ? »

L'archer acquiesça, il l'avait précisé dans le premier cadeau pour que ça ne fasse pas trop 'je t'offre un bic parce que je ne sais pas quoi t'offrir d'autre'. Tony le déballa et haussa un sourcil en voyant que c'était un carnet.

« -Je sais que ça paraît ridicule comme ça. Ecoute, il y a bien longtemps qu'on sait tous les deux que quelque chose cloche chez nous et qu'on pense trop, qu'on réfléchit trop,… J'ai réussi à apaiser une partie de tout ça en écrivant, en mettant tous mes problèmes à plat et les avoir par écrit change pas mal de choses. »

« -Je… Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais vraiment fait ce genre de truc et en plus construire dans l'atelier m'aide pas mal. »

« -Non, Tony… L'atelier ne t'aide qu'à fuir les problèmes et à éviter d'y penser justement… Tu n'es pas obligé d'écrire dedans tout de suite mais promet-moi simplement d'essayer au moins. »

Tony hésita un instant et puis acquiesça. L'archer fut ravi que son ami essaye au moins de le faire. Il lui dit bonne nuit et monta directement voir Pietro.

L'ingénieur, lui, regarda Clint s'éloigner et finit par entrer dans son atelier. Il se sentait encore un peu étrange en se disant que pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait tout poser à plat, tout écrire. Au fond, c'était ça sa plus grande peur : faire face et finalement se retrouver complètement décontenancé par la montagne de choses à laquelle il pensait encore et encore.

Il s'assit à son bureau, prit son tout nouveau stylo et le carnet qu'il ouvrit à la première page. Il resta là, fixant la page blanche en face de lui. C'était des conneries tout ça ! Ca ne servait à rien de vouloir écrire sur des problèmes, ça ne changerait rien à ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, soyons sérieux un instant. Il voulut refermer le carnet et repensa à la promesse. Au moins essayer.

Il se demanda par où commencer. De quoi parler ? Et puis ça lui sauta aux yeux comme une évidence.

Il posa la pointe du stylo sur le papier et commença à écrire.

 _Wanda. Cela peut paraître assez étrange de commencer à écrire dans un carnet en commençant par un simple prénom mais il fallait que j'écrive au moins la source de mon problème actuel avant de vraiment pouvoir l'analyser. C'est ce que Clint attend de moi : que j'analyse mes problèmes en espérant qu'écrire puisse m'aider à les résoudre. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je commence ce carnet des soucis par un problème qui ne peut pas trouver de solution dans mon for intérieur._

 _Wanda sait que je l'aime, du moins que j'ai laissé des sentiments incongrus se développer pour elle. Quelle charmante chose. Le fait est que depuis qu'elle le sait, elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole, ni même lancé un regard. En somme, tout ceci n'évoque qu'une seule conclusion :_

Il s'arrêta en entendant FRIDAY l'appeler. Il releva la tête et aperçut Wanda pile en face de lui. Il sursauta et s'empressa de fermer et de ranger le carnet qu'il avait entre les mains. Il tenta de le glisser dans un tiroir mais il était assez gauche pour le faire tomber et être trop stressé pour penser même à le ramasser.

La jeune femme ne porta pas plus d'attention à ce détail, elle avait le coeur qui battait la chamade tellement elle ressentait un stress intense. Elle ne fit que tendre une petite boite à l'ingénieur. Celui-ci fut surpris et prit délicatement le petit cadeau.

Il hésita un instant et puis souleva le couvercle. Il découvrit un amas de feuilles et il fronça les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre. Il releva la tête vers elle, l'air interrogateur et elle ne fit qu'un geste pour lui signifier qu'il ne devait rien dire.

Elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et fit un geste de la main. Les feuilles bougèrent et vinrent flotter dans l'air juste au dessus d'eux. Le brun mit un temps avant de comprendre que ces feuilles n'étaient tout simplement que du gui. Il posa les yeux sur Wanda, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il avait peur de ne pas comprendre, de ne vivre qu'un rêve éveillé et que tout s'effondrerait dès qu'il se réveillerait ou qu'il dirait quelque chose. Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour se poster en face d'elle. Il avait toujours une appréhension. Et si elle ne faisait que se moquer de lui ? Et si elle voulait lui faire une blague pour le faire espérer et puis lui briser le coeur ? En guise de vengeance pour la Sokovie et même pour tout le reste ?

Elle ne bougea pas. Il s'approcha doucement, hésitant encore. Elle ne bougea pas. Il s'arrêta à deux centimètres de ses lèvres. Elle combla le reste de la distance.

Avec le temps, elle s'était rendue compte que ce n'était pas Tony le problème. Elle avait compris qu'elle était tout simplement en colère pour tout et contre tout le monde. Elle avait longtemps considéré le monde comme injuste et inégal, comme horrible. La bataille d'Ultron n'avait pas arrangé les choses à vrai dire. Elle avait tellement souffert dans sa vie qu'au bout du compte elle ne voyait plus que tous les côtés négatifs de la vie.

En voyant le souvenir de Tony, elle avait dû tout remettre en question. Tout ce qu'elle savait n'était qu'une illusion. Et au fond, tout ce qu'elle ressentait aussi. Si elle ressentait autant de colère c'était parce qu'elle le voulait. Elle voulait trouver des raisons de détester ce monde encore et encore et au final elle ne se résumait plus qu'à une boule de colère.

Mais Tony n'y pouvait rien. Il était bloqué dans ce rôle de milliardaire prétentieux qui devait être sûr de lui tous les jours à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il devait sauver les apparences alors qu'il n'était qu'une boule de tristesse à l'intérieur.

Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Ces derniers jours, elle s'était évertuée à mettre en pièce tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir pour s'ouvrir à de nouvelles choses et à de nouveaux sentiments. Et Tony était apparu comme une évidence.

Au final, ils avaient peur tous les deux. Ils avaient peur que l'autre ne l'abandonne, que l'autre lui mente et le détruise. Mais ils avaient trop peur pour réellement se faire du mal.

.

Clint avait croisé Wanda dans le couloir en revenant vers sa chambre. Elle semblait tellement concentrée qu'il ne voulut même pas la perturber et il rejoignit bien vite Pietro. Une fois en pyjama, il se glissa sous les couvertures et embrassa enfin l'homme qu'il aimait.

« -J'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir avant que je ne puisse l'avoir. »

« -Tu es resté éveiller juste pour avoir un baiser ? Tu es trop mignon. »

Pietro sourit en coin et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« -Je ne supporterai pas de passer tout Nouvel An sans t'embrasser, sache-le. »

« -On en parlera aux autres cette semaine. »

Le blond sourit, il aimait ce petit paradis qu'ils s'étaient construits mais il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser quand il voulait et où il voulait. C'était totalement un caprice mais il s'en foutait. Et le mieux de tout, c'était que Clint acceptait tout ça.

« -Au fait ! »

Clint n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il vit un filet bleu et Pietro revenir tout souriant. Il posa un paquet cadeau juste devant lui et l'archer dût se relever pour l'ouvrir.

« -Alors la cane c'était une blague ? »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Ne fais pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas compris. Puisqu'on gardait notre relation secrète, je n'ai pas voulu te l'offrir devant tout le monde. Je préfère qu'on en parle de nous-même. »

« -Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec Vision ? »

Il y avait également plusieurs paquets à l'intérieur et Pietro sourit en coin en l'entendant. Clint lui demanda lequel ouvrir en premier et le plus jeune pointa un cadeau assez petit et rectangulaire. L'archer ne put se retenir de rire un peu en voyant que c'était un cadre avec la photo de Pietro tirant la langue et louchant à l'objectif.

« -Cette photo ornera parfaitement mon bureau. »

« -La photo était surtout pour rire, j'en ferais une autre après. »

« -Pas question ! Celle-ci illustre parfaitement l'essence de ta personne. »

« -Je dois le prendre comment ? »

Clint ne lui donna qu'un baiser pour toute réponse et déballa le deuxième paquet. Il rit un peu plus.

« -Je crois que j'avais compris que je sortais avec toi, tu sais ? »

Il disait cela en brandissant la peluche à l'effigie de Pietro.

« -Je sais que je te manquerai quand je ne dormirai pas avec toi, j'ai pris les devants. »

« -Dans quel monde dormirai-je sans toi ? »

« -Quand tes enfants seront là, quand tu seras en mission, quand je serais en mission ou pour toute autre situation possible. »

« -Tu marques des points. Elle dormira à côté de ta photo quand tu seras là alors ! »

Le blond lui sourit tendrement et puis insista pour qu'il ouvre le dernier paquet. Clint s'exécuta et découvrit une petite boite où se trouvaient plusieurs lettres à l'intérieur. Il en prit une et lut : « Ouvres quand tu es triste ». Il en parcourut plusieurs et s'arrêta sur celle où était inscrit « Ouvres quand tu penses à Sue ». Il ne put résister cette fois-ci et laissa couler ses larmes librement.

« -J'ai vu que tu avais rangé sa boite. J'aimerais me dire que tu ne la ressortiras plus jamais mais je sais que ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça. Des tentations d'aller la revoir, il y en aura certainement encore dans l'avenir. Et je sais que je ne serais pas tout le temps là, notamment pour les raisons qu'on a déjà évoquées. Alors je prend les devants. La peluche, c'est aussi pour ça. »

« -Tais-toi, idiot. J'essaye d'arrêter de pleurer. »

Pietro sourit en coin et Clint vint l'enlacer (puisque le blond ne pouvait pas réellement le faire avec son plâtre). Jamais l'archer ne pensait pouvoir avoir un aussi beau cadeau que celui-là. Il signifiait tellement de choses et encore plus le fait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas de si tôt. Peut-être jamais.

Il se décala peu après et alla chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

« -Maintenant, j'ai cette terrible impression que je te donne quelque chose de totalement dérisoire. »

« -Je croyais que c'était ce calin qui était mon vrai cadeau ! »

Pietro ouvrit la bouche en 'o' pour montrer qu'il était choqué. Mais il ne put se retenir très longtemps et rit avec Clint.

« -Tu trouves ça con qu'on puisse avoir l'impression de connaître quelqu'un depuis toujours ? »

L'archer haussa les épaules.

« -Je ne pense pas. J'ai cette impression avec toi. C'est comme si tout était plus naturel et que tout se faisait facilement sans même qu'on s'en rende compte. »

« -J'ai peur… J'ai peur que cette impression ne soit qu'éphémère et qu'un jour on se réveille et qu'on ne se comprenne plus du tout. Comme si tout ce qu'on vivait pour le moment n'était qu'une illusion qui finirait par s'estomper au fil du temps. »

« -Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point j'ai peur de ça aussi. Que ça se finisse comme ça s'est fini avec Laura : comme deux cons qui parlaient dans le vide parce qu'ils ne se comprenaient plus. Qu'ils n'avaient plus les mêmes attentes. Mais il y a bien une chose que je sais : tu n'es pas Laura et notre couple n'est pas comme celui que j'avais avec elle. »

« -Mais comment tu peux être sûr ? Parce que tu étais forcément certain que Laura serait la femme de ta vie quand tu l'as rencontrée. »

« -Peut-être. Mais comment tu peux être sûr qu'on se quittera ? »

« -Quoi ? »

« -On ne peut pas être sûr et certain de tout et encore moins dans une relation de couple. Écoute Pietro… Des doutes, on en a tous. J'en ai eu quand j'étais avec Laura et elle en a certainement eu également mais il y a bien une chose que je ne faisais pas avec elle : parler. Je n'ai jamais parlé de tout ça, de tous mes problèmes, de tous mes doutes. On ne se parlait pas tout simplement. Pas de ce genre de chose. Avec toi, c'est naturel de le faire. Et tant qu'on continue de se parler aussi ouvertement de tout ça, des bonnes choses comme des mauvaises, on met toutes les chances de notre côté. »

Pietro sourit en coin. Clint avait raison : ça avait été naturel pour lui de lui exposer ce doute-là. Tant qu'il continuerait de le faire, tant qu'il continuerait à lui parler, il ne devait pas douter de leur avenir. Ils avaient un avenir ensemble, peu importait ce que les gens autour d'eux diraient.

Il se décida enfin à déballer son cadeau et s'empourpra directement.

« -Le cahier à colorier de Mulan ? Sérieusement ? »

« -Je t'avais vu reluquer ce cahier après avoir vu le Disney. »

Mais Pietro comprit bien vite que Clint n'était pas sérieux sur ce cadeau-là, il avait un sourire narquois. Le blond sourit en coin et finit par recevoir son vrai cadeau. Il le déballa et découvrit une sorte de petite bouteille en verre. Il regarda à l'intérieur et vit plusieurs bouts de métal.

« -C'est… ? »

« -Les balles qui t'ont traversé le corps, oui. »

Ca faisait un peu un choc de voir ces balles en vrai. Il les avait bien senties lui déchirer la peau et lui couper le souffle mais après avoir survécu, il avait presque considéré qu'elles n'avaient pas été réelles. Comme si ce n'était qu'un petit accident de rien du tout que tout le monde pouvait oublier. Alors les voir en face de soi, c'était assez étrange.

« -Je ne veux pas que tu m'offres quelque chose qui te fais sentir mal. »

L'archer haussa les épaules.

« -Si je te les ai offertes, c'est justement parce que tout va bien. »

Pietro ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Clint déposa la boite pleine de lettre sur sa table de chevet et s'enfonça dans les couvertures. Le blond l'y rejoint et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun tout en regardant toujours la bouteille.

« -Je voulais t'offrir ça pour clore ce passé. Pour clore le chapitre 'bataille de Sokovie'. T'aimer ça a été un peu comme comprendre que m'en vouloir pour ces balles était ridicule. Si tu m'avais pardonné, pourquoi je ne le faisais pas pour moi ? Alors j'ai contacté les médecins qui t'avaient sauvé et heureusement ils avaient gardé les balles. J'ai mis quelques heures avant de vraiment savoir les regarder, je devais ressembler à un idiot d'ailleurs. »

Il soupira. Aimer Pietro n'était franchement pas de tout repos mais c'était aussi un besoin. Un besoin de pouvoir surmonter tous ses problèmes. Un besoin de se poser, de faire table rase de tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Aimer Pietro était une véritable chance. La chance de pouvoir tout recommencer, de pouvoir tout revivre. La chance de se comprendre un peu mieux soi-même, parce qu'il arrivait justement à parler de tout et de rien avec lui.

C'était étrange et également vraiment apaisant.

« -Je te les ai offertes pour clore ce chapitre mais aussi pour te dire que c'était la base de notre avenir. Qui sait ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là. Peut-être que j'avais déjà compris que je n'aimais plus Laura et je me serais séparé d'elle. Peut-être que je me serais rendu compte bien trop tard que je t'aimais toi. Mais au final, tu es là. Tu es à côté de moi, bien vivant. Et je n'aurais jamais pu vivre tout cela si ces balles étaient restées dans ton torse. »

Pietro sourit. Il eut envie de faire une blague mais au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas briser cet instant magique. Ils étaient bien tous les deux, ils se parlaient, ils exposaient leur problème, ils se confiaient leur amour et leur problème. Ils fonctionnaient bien ensembles et ces balles mettaient un point final à l'histoire avec la Sokovie.

Un point final à la bataille mais aussi à Laura. C'était plus profond que ça en avait l'air. La bataille n'avait pas été que physique mais aussi morale et l'archer l'avait bien ressenti par après quand il se confiait à Laura. Il parlait de Pietro comme un jeune homme s'étant sacrifié pour lui. Puis ce jeune homme revient à la vie tout simplement et plus rien n'est pareil par après.

Ce point final voulait dire que Clint ne s'en voudrait plus pour les cicatrices de Pietro mais voulait aussi dire que son amour pour Laura était définitivement mort.

Ils repartiraient sur de nouvelles bases, sur de bonnes bases.

C'est en pensant à cela que le couple s'endormit paisiblement.

.

Ils se réveillèrent au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Il n'y avait pas grand monde de lever, en général, ceux qui s'étaient couchés de bonne heure. Steve semblait aux anges que Sharon soit là, Sam était fier de son coup et de sa surprise. Il avait travaillé presque un mois entier dessus, ça l'aurait ennuyé que le blond n'apprécie pas la présence de l'agent. Bruce donnait l'impression d'avoir atteint le nirvana grâce à son café et à un reste de gâteau qu'avait cuisiné Natasha la veille. Thor admirait tranquillement toutes les bières qu'il avait reçu et qu'il tentait de trier par ordre de dégustation.

Le reste de la troupe devait encore être endormi. Clint prit un café fort pour essayer d'émerger complètement et Pietro décida de plutôt comater sur sa chaise.

Le pire, c'était de se dire qu'ils seraient peut-être tous en super forme cette nuit. Ils allaient être décalés, surtout eux, Tony, Natasha et Wanda qui étaient restés littéralement jusqu'à l'aube et même un peu plus longtemps si on comptait la conversation en plus. Peu importait en fait, la conséquence serait là : l'insomnie absolue. Quoique l'archer se sentait encore complètement fatigué.

Le reste de la journée ne se déroula pas plus différemment : ils étaient fatigués et erraient dans le QG comme des zombies en quête de cerveaux frais. Ils détestaient un peu le Captain d'être aussi motivé et réveillé si vite d'ailleurs.

Les autres avaient fini par se lever, même Tony qui arriva tout juste pour le repas du soir. Ils tentaient tous de finir les restes de la veille parce qu'il n'y avait presque plus que cela à manger aussi. Rien que de penser à faire les courses le lendemain les vidait de toute énergie. Ca promettait.

Pietro n'eut même pas vraiment l'occasion de donner ses ordres à Clint, ils étaient des larves espérant faire une sorte de photosynthèse pour récupérer un minimum d'énergie du soleil, en vain. Ils établirent d'ailleurs que le prix serait reporté au lundi, comme ça ils seraient quittes.

Ils étaient tellement las qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué le changement s'opérant doucement entre Tony et Wanda. Ils osaient un peu plus de regards, ils étaient encore hésitants et ne savaient même pas s'il était vraiment sain de le dire maintenant. En réalité, après le baiser de la veille, il n'y avait rien eu. Wanda avait souri bêtement, n'avait pas su prononcer un traitre mot et fit un dernier geste hésitant avant de revenir dans sa chambre, complètement lessivée par les événements de la soirée. Tony, lui, l'avait regardé partir en lui faisant un geste pour lui répondre également. Il avait encore eu un peu de mal à analyser ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Puis il recomposait lentement chaque seconde de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'elle avait fait, de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Tout devenait clair de minutes en minutes et il avait passé deux bonnes heures de plus à écrire dans le carnet que lui avait offert l'archer. Il avait été pris d'un besoin frénétique de décrire tout ce qu'il s'était passé et tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, seconde pas seconde. Il avait eu besoin de marquer cet instant, de l'ancrer sur le papier pour que plus jamais il ne puisse oublier ce moment.

Il n'avait toujours pas dormi depuis, il s'était bien couché dans son lit pour essayer de justement trouver le sommeil mais c'était impossible. Il voulait tellement revivre la scène qu'il avait fini par y penser en boucle et par ne plus faire que cela.

Mais peu importait à présent le nombre d'heure de sommeil qu'il avait ou pas, il retrouvait peu à peu le sourire. Il retrouvait peu à peu l'espoir.

Mais cet espoir ne tenait à pas grand-chose pour le moment et en réalité, tant qu'il ne disait rien à personne, il aurait encore l'espoir que tout ça ne se brise pas. Il voulait voir si Wanda le supportait d'abord, si elle y arrivait. Il était loin d'être facile à vivre alors il ne voulait absolument pas mettre la pression sur la brune par une déclaration officielle précoce. Et puis, pouvait-il vraiment considérer que le baiser de la veille -du matin- puisse annoncer le début d'une réelle histoire d'amour ?

S'il commençait à repenser à tout ça maintenant, il allait encore y passer la nuit. Il faudrait d'abord qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre avant de penser plus loin.

Ils passèrent la soirée tous ensembles à parler de tout et de rien. Il n'y avait pas de soucis, pas de tracas, tout allait pour le mieux. Ils étaient un peu comme une bande de vieux potes qui avaient décidé de faire une soirée tranquille. Cette simplicité faisait du bien.

Ils essayèrent de tous aller se coucher à la même heure (celle du Captain) pour tenter d'être en forme pour le lendemain et de reprendre un rythme pas trop catastrophique.

Heureusement pour Clint et Pietro, ils étaient toujours aussi crevés que lorsqu'ils s'étaient levé alors il fut assez aisé de se recoucher presque aussitôt. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé durant la journée mais au fond, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre et puis ça leur avait fait un peu du bien après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu juste avant de dormir.

Leur lit commençait à devenir un lieu de confidences et de discussions sérieuses. Ça commençait doucement à faire peur d'ailleurs. Mais là, ils étaient juste biens. Ils étaient tous les deux, dans le calme absolu et dans leur bulle de paradis qu'ils s'étaient construits. Ils étaient heureux et c'était tout ce qu'ils retenaient.

.

Dimanche 25 décembre.

Avenir.

Exploser.

Le lit de Nathaniel.

Réponse de Wanda ?

Souhaiter Joyeux Noël aux enfants.

Obéir aux ordres.

.

 **Bien le bonsoir ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, ça avance, ça avance ! Les semaines passent de plus en plus vite en plus :o j'ai l'impression que Noël sera demain ! Enfin pas trop vite non plus, les examens approchent par la même occasion x)**

 **Enfin bref ! Je me suis bien éclatée à imaginer les cadeaux qu'ils pourraient se faire à chacun, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop déçu :') je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensiez vous ! Je suis sûre que vous auriez eu de meilleures idées que moi pour Thor par exemple xD N'hésitez pas à me le dire :3**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour les fautes que j'ai laissées dans le texte !**

 **Un tout grand merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent et suivent cette fanfiction ! merci beaucoup !**

 **nagron : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu ! Tony n'avait pas pioché Wanda pour les cadeaux mais ce n'est as pour autant qu'il n'a pas pensé à elle :') qui sait ce qu'il a pu lui offrir pendant l'apocalypse de cadeaux ? Je suis sûre qu''il lui a donné quelque chose mais à profiter du carnage pour ne pas se montrer... x) Enfin encore un touuuuuut grand merci pour ton commentaire !**


	26. 26 décembre

Lundi 26 décembre.

Avenir.

Exploser.

Le lit de Nathaniel.

Réponse de Wanda ?

Souhaiter Joyeux Noël aux enfants. (quel père indigne !)

Obéir aux ordres.

Récupérer les heures de fatigues.

.

Ce matin-là, l'archer se réveilla un peu en sursaut. Pietro venait de faire tomber son portable sur le sol dans un bruit tout sauf discret. Clint se releva et le vit en train de se préparer. Il regarda son réveil : 6h30.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'as récupéré trop d'heures ? »

« -J'aide Sam. »

Le regard du brun fut assez éloquent et Pietro sourit en coin.

« -Tu te souviens du cadeau que j'ai offert à Sam ? (Clint acquiesça) Et bien, il y a un bon qu'il veut utiliser maintenant. »

« -Aussi tôt ? »

« -Yep. Mais je savais qu'il voudrait l'utiliser le plus tôt possible, alors c'est pas comme si j'étais surpris. »

« -C'est quoi ce bon ? »

« -Si tu es curieux, viens voir. Mais soit discret. »

Le blond l'embrassa vite fait et sortit de la chambre. Clint hésita encore un moment et puis n'y tint plus. Il se leva et s'avança le plus discrètement possible dans le salon. Pietro était encore occupé d'enfiler ses baskets et Sam scrutait tous les endroits de la pièce. Il fut surpris d'ailleurs de voir l'archer.

« -Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« -Je pourrais en dire autant. Il est plus que très tôt. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel à cette phrase.

« -Peut-être pour toi mais c'est plus qu'habituel pour un vétéran. »

« -Ton habitude, c'est de te lever à 7h30. Juste après le… Attends... »

« -Chut ! »

Le soldat avait bien capté que Clint avait tout compris et le grand sourire de Pietro n'arrangea pas ses affaires.

« -Je te demande simplement de faire comme si tout était normal si tu croises quelqu'un. Pietro : tu as un service à me rendre. Et c'est l'heure. »

« -Bien, chef ! »

Il se releva et ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce. L'archer s'approcha, lui, de la baie vitrée donnant directement sur le jardin et le terrain d'entraînement. Il sortit dans la fraicheur du matin et de l'hiver, accessoirement évidement. Il fallait qu'il avoue que l'hiver commençait enfin à bien s'installer. Il pouvait même peut-être espérer de la neige ? Qui savait ?

Mais il avait à peine penser à l'hiver qu'il aperçut le sujet de cette escapade matinale : Steve. Il courait tranquillement sur le terrain d'athlétisme qu'avait construit Tony spécialement pour ceux qui aimaient un peu trop le footing.

Il le vit, courant seul et concentré dans l'organisation de sa journée très certainement, quand un filet bleu arriva sur le terrain et dépassa le Captain. Celui-ci n'eut le temps que d'entendre Sam crier : 'A TA GAUCHE'.

Clint ne put retenir un rire de passer ses lèvres, et encore plus quand Sam repassa une seconde fois près du Captain, criant la même chose. Pietro n'allait même pas à sa vitesse maximale, juste de quoi dépasser le blond.

Il vit Steve s'arrêter et rire également. D'ailleurs, il revint vers le salon juste après. Sam et Pietro les rejoignirent, le premier tout souriant.

« -Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. »

Steve souriait, encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

« -Je dois t'avouer que je n'y aurais jamais pensé non plus si Pietro ne m'avait pas donné ce bon. »

« -Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas arrêté de me parler de cette injustice que représentait le 'Captain America' pour tous les joggeurs du monde. »

« -Ok, j'ai mérité celle-là. »

Ils entrèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, tranquillement. Ils étaient tous levés, autant en profiter du coup. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent nets quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Natasha, les bras croisés et l'air pas du tout amical. Clint tenta d'ailleurs une amorce, devoir de meilleur ami !

« -On allait justement préparer le petit déjeuner ! Café ? »

« -J'essayais de faire une grasse mat' les gars ! Une seule depuis des lustres ! Et je me réveille en sursaut par un imbécile qui hurle sur le terrain d'athlétisme ! Juste en dessous de ma fenêtre ! »

« -Je peux plus rien pour toi, mec. »

« -Merci, Clint... »

« -Ma vengeance sera terrible Sam Wilson ! Sache-le ! »

Et elle tourna les talons, telle une diva dans une crise de nerf. Sam était perdu, peu de gens avait réussi à survivre à une vengeance de la part de la rousse. En Russie, ils ne rigolaient vraiment pas avec ce genre d'histoire.

« -C'était cool de te connaître, Sam. »

Pietro avait posé une main amicale sur l'épaule du concerné en riant un peu. Il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de rire d'ailleurs.

Ils préparèrent le petit déjeuner, sans le soldat qui tentait certainement d'établir un plan de contre-attaque, certainement vain mais au moins il essayait. Il prit son café sans même regarder les trois autres, trop occupé dans son for intérieur. Et ceux-ci le laissèrent tout seul, s'ils s'en mêlaient, ça retomberait sur eux et c'était la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula presque aussi normalement que d'habitude. Pietro n'avait pas encore donné trop d'ordres à Clint, qui s'en réjouissait d'ailleurs. Apporter un verre d'eau ou un gâteau, il savait encore le faire. Et puis, ça le faisait rire de voir l'air impérial que le blond prenait à chaque petite demande. L'archer s'amusait d'ailleurs à le déstabiliser en l'embrassant furtivement à chaque fois qu'il était sûr que personne ne pourrait les voir. Pietro le regardait quelque seconde, se posant mille questions de pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi quand il lui demandait quelque chose ? Pourquoi dans le salon ? Pourquoi les risques ?

Le père de famille prenait un réel malin plaisir à faire cela.

Juste après le dîner, Clint décida d'appeler les enfants. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir fait la veille, le jour-même de Noël mais il avait été beaucoup trop crevé pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Son cerveau était mort.

« -Allô ? »

Heureusement, il était tombé directement sur Lila.

« -Salut ma puce ! C'est papa. »

« -Papa ! Attends, j'appelle Cooper. »

Il l'entendit crier après son frère. C'était une technique pour éviter de se déplacer. Il avait bien compris ce système mis en place par ses enfants et il se doutait que Nathaniel ne mettrait pas énormément de temps avant de faire pareil.

« -Il arrive. »

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je voulais vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, même si c'était hier. »

« -Tant que le sapin est là, c'est Noël tous les jours ! Et puis, on n'a même pas fêté Noël avec toi encore alors ça compte pas. »

Ca semblait logique.

« -Vous avez passé une bonne journée au moins ? »

« -Oui, on s'est levé super tôt pour avoir nos cadeaux ! J'ai eu une tête à coiffer et plein d'affaires pour faire de nouvelles coiffures ! Comme ça je pourrais essayer sur elle avant de le faire sur moi et à l'école, j'aurais les plus belles coiffures ! »

« -C'est super ça ! Tu seras encore plus jolie que d'habitude alors ? »

« -Je sais pas (il devinait qu'elle haussait les épaules en souriant en coin). Après on a été chez papy et mamy pour leur dire joyeux Noël et ils nous ont donné un peu d'argent pour nos économies. Et on a encore mangé du gâteau. Puis on est revenu à la ferme et on a fait une soirée Disney ! »

« -Tu as passé une super bonne journée du coup ! »

Clint ne ressentait aucune jalousie, juste un immense regret de ne pas avoir pu être là avec eux.

« -Tu m'as manqué quand même mais comme je savais qu'on allait te revoir cette semaine, ça a été un peu mieux quand même ! »

« -Faut pas t'en faire pour ça, Lila. On finira toujours par se revoir. Il faut que tu profites des jours de fêtes et de ta maman. Et des vacances aussi ! »

« -Oui ! Je vais m'entrainer pour faire une super belle coiffure pour Nouvel An ! »

« -Tu as raison ! »

Ils parlèrent encore une dizaine de minutes de tout et de rien avant que Lila ne lui dise au revoir pour laisser sa place à son frère.

« -Hey, mon grand ! Joyeux Noël ! »

« -Joyeux Noël aussi papa. »

« -Comment ça s'est passé hier ? »

« -Pas mal. On a tout fait comme d'habitude en gros mais sans toi… C'est pas pareil. »

« -Je sais… Ce n'est pas pareil sans vous non plus... »

« -Maman ne parle même plus de toi, c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais fait parti de notre vie. »

« -Je suppose que c'est sa solution pour éviter d'y penser. Ne prends pas ça mal, c'est juste comme ça qu'elle réagit. Chacun réagit à sa manière au fond. »

« -Tu as sûrement raison… Mais je pense qu'elle s'en veut un peu qu'on soit les dommages collatéraux de votre divorce. »

« -Ah bon ? »

« -Oui. J'ai reçu un téléphone portable pour Noël ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! »

Clint se raidit en entendant cela. Elle qui avait toujours refusé catégoriquement que leur fils ait un portable lui en offrait un à Noël. Justement ce Noël-ci, comme par hasard ?

Il essaya d'être enthousiaste en entendant Cooper vanter les mérites de ce portable. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que son père ressentait à cet instant et jamais d'ailleurs celui-ci ne pourrait lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Mais il avait cette décision de Laura en travers de la gorge.

Cooper donna d'ailleurs son numéro pour qu'ils puissent communiquer plus facilement. Ils finirent par se dire au revoir après avoir encore une fois évoquer Nouvel An. Ils programmeraient tout cela plus tard dans la semaine, ce n'était pas encore trop grave.

Clint raccrocha, se leva en laissant son portable dans son lit et commença à marcher. Il quitta le QG et se dirigea vers la forêt non loin. Il essayait de se calmer.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vraiment quelque chose de vrai. Laura s'en voulait peut-être trop pour les enfants et elle avait décidé de lui offrir ce qu'il demandait depuis un certain temps maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être servi de ses propres enfants pour les acheter. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus avoir calculé que piquer l'idée de Clint serait si mal que ça.

Non, il devait arrêter de voir le mal partout. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça après tout ? Il n'y avait aucune raison maléfique qui pouvait la pousser à faire ça. C'était ridicule même de penser qu'elle était maléfique.

Il se saisit d'un bâton et continua à s'enfoncer dans les bois.

C'était ridicule. Elle ne voulait que le bonheur de ses enfants, elle ne pourrait pas les faire souffrir. Elle ne pourrait pas les utiliser non plus, ça ne servirait à rien. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas penser un seul instant à les retourner contre lui juste pour une histoire de vengeance personnelle.

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans ses réflexions et il ne voyait que le mal, que ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début du mois, que ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à lui, à Pietro, sur le reste du groupe.

Il poussa un cri et finit par frapper de toutes ses forces un arbre à proximité avec le bâton. Il recommença, encore et encore. Il avait besoin d'exploser, il avait besoin de sortir toute cette rage qu'il ne faisait qu'accumuler depuis le début au fond. Il ressentait directement une boule de colère quand il commençait à parler d'elle et il avait du mal à la laisser sortir. C'était le moment.

C'était le moment de repenser à tout, à tout ce qu'il ressentait, à tout ce qu'elle avait fait, à tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle n'était vraiment pas la seule en cause dans tout cela, il avait bien sa part de responsabilité. Il n'avait rien vu venir, il n'avait pas écouté, il n'avait pas prêté attention aux signaux qu'elle envoyait et au final tout se finissait très mal. Bien plus mal que s'il avait pu tout voir. Il aurait pu préserver les enfants, les acclimater à ce changement, leur faire comprendre tout en douceur. Il se souvenait de la façon dont il leur avait demandé de faire leurs affaires… Il avait été tellement gauche, presque brusque même. Il s'en voulait parce qu'ils avaient forcément dû mal vivre la situation. Il s'en voulait pour l'après QG. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et n'avait même pas pensé aux conséquences de son acte, c'était évident que Laura allait leur parler du QG et de la manière irresponsable qu'il avait de les éduquer. Au fond, lui n'était plus là alors ce n'était pas lui qui prenait toutes ces remarques.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir se battre plus, de ne pas se démerder pour pouvoir les avoir plus. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir tenu tête à Laura pour les avoir dès aujourd'hui. Il était faible et il s'en voulait de cette faiblesse.

Il voulut frapper une énième fois le tronc de l'arbre en face de lui mais il fut arrêté en plein mouvement. Des filets rouges retenaient avec forces le bâton qu'il voulait désespérément utiliser.

Il se retourna vers Wanda en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

« -Laisse-moi, Wanda. S'il-te-plait... »

« -Laisse ce pauvre arbre. Ce n'est pas lui qui te fait du mal. »

Clint soupira et laissa tomber le bâton qu'il avait dans les mains. Il se laissa d'ailleurs glisser contre l'arbre bien amoché. Wanda s'accroupit juste en face de lui.

« -Il n'y a que toi qui te fais du mal, Clint. Tu n'arrêtes pas de te torturer l'esprit sur ce que tu devrais faire ou non, sur ce que tu aurais dû faire ou non. Mais tout ça, c'est fait. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Quant à ce qu'il va se passer dans le futur, on ne peut jamais le prédire et ça ne dépend pas que de toi. Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas d'y penser ? »

« -Parce que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que tu aurais dû faire ? Si aider Ultron était une bonne idée ou non ? Si rester avec nous était une bonne idée ou non ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire de plus pour les gens autour de toi ? »

« -Bien sûr que si. Je me pose toujours des centaines de questions. Et la réponse est toujours la même : je l'ai faite parce que je pensais que c'était juste avant, maintenant c'est fait. Et aujourd'hui, si je fais ce que je fais, c'est parce que je pense que c'est juste. Si c'est la mauvaise décision, je ne le verrais pas maintenant mais dans le futur. »

« -Tu devrais écrire un bouquin de philo là-dessus. »

La jeune femme sourit en coin et finit par s'asseoir directement par terre.

« -Les problèmes que tu as aujourd'hui vont finir par se résoudre, tu sais ? Je ne connais pas tout ce qui te tracasse mais je sais que les enfants en font parti et même si c'est peu, tu vas finir par les voir. En plus, ils savent que tu les aimes et que la situation n'est pas facile. Tu leur expliques les choses et peut-être que Laura fait de même. »

« -Apparemment, je n'existe même plus pour elle. »

« -Elle a tort de te renier, elle va vite regretter tes chocolats chauds. »

L'archer rit.

« -C'est tout ce à quoi je sers dans ce QG ? »

« -Pas du tout mais au moins j'ai réussi à te décrocher un sourire. »

« -Tu marques un point. »

« -Parles-en avec Pietro si tu préfères. Je suis sûre qu'il adorera détester Laura avec toi. »

« -Certainement. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et il essayait de reprendre l'intégralité de ses forces. Wanda ne disait rien et ne faisait qu'office de présence. Elle avait cette présence rassurante comme l'avait son frère. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour montrer qu'ils étaient là.

Il avait déjà pu voir ce phénomène une fois, quand il déprimait et qu'elle était juste venu lui tenir compagnie quelques heures dans la cabane en bois des enfants.

Il faisait l'expérience tous les soirs avec Pietro. Dès qu'il s'endormait, il n'y avait pas présence plus apaisante pour lui. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que les jumeaux ne le laisseraient pas tomber. Maintenant encore moins qu'avant.

Il la vit frissonner, elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt. Par réflexe, il enleva et lui tendit son propre pull. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« -Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer. »

Il acquiesça et ils rentrèrent. Pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir fait sortir dans le froid comme ça, il lui prépara un chocolat chaud : nectar divin aux multiples pouvoirs. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à son pouvoir de géolocalisation que Pietro fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Clint avait heureusement prévu une quantité assez conséquente pour remplir une deuxième tasse.

Il tenta d'ailleurs de cacher son état d'énervement à peine calmé mais apparemment, il n'avait même plus de secret pour Pietro. Celui-ci l'avait regardé et avait ensuite froncé les sourcils.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« -Tout va bien maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« -Wanda, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« -Ne me mêles pas à vos disputes de couple. »

« -C'est pas une dispute. »

Pietro semblait effaré par le simple fait qu'elle ait pu prendre cette question pour le début d'une dispute. Il se tourna vers l'homme qu'il aimait, but une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud tout en le fixant et reposa lentement sa tasse.

« -Pourquoi tu sembles avoir couru un marathon, Barton ? »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel par l'emploi-même de son nom de famille.

« -Pourquoi tu te prends pour un parrain de la mafia, Maximoff ? »

« -Pourquoi évites-tu mes questions, Barton ? »

« -Les mecs, ça devient ridicule. Pietro, t'es pas son père et s'il ne veut pas t'en parler maintenant c'est peut-être parce qu'on est en plein milieu du QG et que les murs ont des oreilles. Clint, tu vas vite apprendre que Pietro est un stressé de base et si tu ne lui dis rien, il va penser que c'est parce qu'il est le problème. »

Les deux se turent instantanément. Au fond, ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre d'eux deux mais ils savaient qu'ils y arriveraient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire pour que les deux le sachent.

« -Bon, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, moi. »

« -Comme aller voir une certaine personne… »

Pietro avait accompagné cette phrase d'un sourire lourd de sous-entendu. La jumelle leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Tu as répondu à l'affirmative à Tony ? »

Wanda lança un regard plus que blasé sur l'archer et soupira. Il ne la lâcherait pas avant de savoir alors elle haussa simplement les épaules en souriant en coin.

« -Peut-être... »

Le brun sourit. C'était au moins une bonne nouvelle pour Tony. Quoiqu'il ne savait pas trop comment avait réagi le concerné. Il espérait juste qu'il tenterait quand même l'aventure. Il avait mis du temps avant de comprendre avec Pietro, à s'y faire et à se lancer et il ne regrettait pas un instant ce qu'il vivait. Pietro était l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivée ce mois-ci. Il se promit intérieurement d'aller voir Tony dès qu'il le pouvait.

Wanda partit faire ces 'autres choses' qui apparemment étaient importantes et Clint décida d'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Pietro, sans omettre un seul détail. Il était maintenant aussi concerné dans cette histoire et le blond lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait être là pour lui autant dans les bons moments que dans les mauvais.

Il se souvenait en plus qu'ils avaient justement parlé de toutes les discussions la veille, il n'avait définitivement pas le droit d'exclure Pietro de cette problématique.

La réaction du plus jeune fut sans équivoque : il était dégoûté que Laura ait pu faire un coup pareil.

« -Elle ne voulait catégoriquement pas qu'il ait un portable et puis comme par hasard elle lui en offre un ? Ca peut pas être une coïncidence. »

« -Je me doute, Pietro, mais que veux-tu que je redise à ça ? En plus je n'ai pas envie de le dire à Cooper parce que j'ai pas envie de dire du mal de Laura. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça pour eux. Si on en rajoute une couche, ça va faire pire que mieux. »

« -Je sais mais tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça. »

« -Et pour faire quoi ? Si je le dis à Laura, elle ne fera que me dire qu'elle a fini par approuver ce que j'avais dis et puis c'est tout. Je me suis énervé un peu trop vite pour ça mais j'en avais besoin. »

« -Tu as raison. »

Le blond soupira, un peu déçu de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il n'était pas juge, ni un autre membre de la justice. Il n'était que le petit ami du divorcé et il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'ouvrir dans cette situation.

Il tenta le reste de la journée de remonter un peu plus le moral de l'archer. Même Lucky avait décidé d'aider son maitre à illuminer la journée du brun. Le petit chat avait fait le tour du QG de long en large et avait listé toutes les meilleures cachettes de la base. Il passait la plupart de ses journées dans une de ses cachettes ou à gambader dans la forêt pour chasser les rares insectes encore présent dans la nature.

Pietro avait fini par s'habituer au mode de vie de son petit chat et ne voulait pas l'enfermer dans un endroit en particulier de peur de le rendre malheureux. Alors il le laissait partir dans ses folles aventures mais était toujours ravi de le revoir près de lui. Comme dans cette situation par exemple.

Ils purent penser à autre chose quand Steve et Sharon arrivèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir : méga lasagne faite maison. La jeune femme restait dans le QG jusqu'au Nouvel An ce qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde déranger Steve. Mais au fond, personne n'était dérangé par la présence de la blonde, souriante et joyeuse. Le couple se proposa même pour aider le Captain qui riait encore du coup de ce matin. Il avoua ne pas du tout s'y attendre.

« -C'était mon idée au départ. Sam se plaignait tellement de ta rapidité que c'était comme s'il me donnait un ordre mais inconscient. »

« -Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Après coup, je me suis même demandé comment il avait fait pour ne pas te l'avoir demandé plus tôt. »

« -Il a trop peur de moi. »

Le blond rit un peu. Peut-être que c'était ça mais Sam ne l'avouerait certainement jamais.

Ils eurent fini tout juste pour le souper et le repas se déroula à merveille. Clint espionnait encore un peu Tony pour voir les réactions qu'il avait. S'il regardait Wanda ou non, et la réponse fut oui. Il lui jetait de rapides coups d'oeil. Un sourire illuminait son visage dès que la brune croisait elle aussi son regard.

L'archer était heureux pour son ami, il en avait bavé dans sa vie et préférait voir ce sourire sur son visage. Il ne tenait qu'à lui d'accepter que Wanda l'aide (même inconsciemment) comme Pietro le faisait pour lui.

Plus il regardait l'équipe, plus il se disait que ce QG avait un effet étrange sur eux. Il comptait quatre couples si on prenait en compte Steve et Sharon qui devaient plus se rapprocher d'un couple que d'une amitié platonique. Il évita de chercher trop longtemps si d'autres pourraient développer des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre dans le QG parce qu'il n'aimait pas plus que cela spéculer sur la vie des autres.

Après le repas, Tony proposa un Disney autour d'un dessert. Personne ne refusa, tout le monde avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort actuellement et quoi de mieux qu'un Disney pour cela ? Ils choisirent de regarder Hercule, ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait et c'était l'occasion.

Clint l'avait déjà vu une bonne centaine de fois, notamment parce que c'était le Disney préféré de Cooper. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi mais son fils vouait un véritable culte à ce film étant petit. Il n'y avait presque pas moyen de lui faire regarder un autre Disney que celui-là. Au fond, ça ne dérangeait pas plus que cela l'archer. Les chansons étaient rythmées et faciles à retenir encore plus pour un gamin. Même si la grosse partie du mythe originel n'avait pas été respectée, le film avait le bon point que tout était cohérent et était un bon début pour se plonger dans la mythologie grecque. Il l'avait bien vu avec Cooper.

Il se retint même de chanter les paroles pendant les chansons, un véritable supplice : tout fan de Disney qui se respecte pourra le témoigner.

Après le film, il avait décidé de ne pas se faire avoir par les supplications de l'ingénieur qui voulait regarder un nouveau Disney. Tout le monde était un peu crevé et l'idée même de rester tard encore une fois alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore complètement récupéré toutes leurs heures de sommeil était inconcevable. Wanda s'était proposé pour rester pour encore un film, elle prétexta l'envie d'étendre ses connaissances en matière de Disney pour tenir compagnie à Tony. Pietro voulut faire de même mais se ravisa à la seconde-même où il comprit qu'il n'y aurait que l'ingénieur et sa sœur dans la pièce.

Il rejoignit donc tranquillement l'archer dans sa chambre. Clint n'avait fait que s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

« -Ca va toujours pas ? »

L'archer haussa les épaules.

« -Dans un sens, si. Je sais qu'ils vont être là cette semaine alors ça va. Et puis, tu es là alors ça aide encore plus. »

Pietro sourit en coin. Clint se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et soupira.

« -Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple qu'avec toi. »

Le blond rit.

« -C'est pas vraiment ce qui m'a semblé au début. »

« -T'as raison… Mais maintenant tout est tellement clair et naturel que ça en devient déconcertant. »

« -Hm, profites-en avant que ça ne redevienne normal et compliqué. »

Clint sourit en coin et se releva juste sur ses coudes au moment où Pietro décida de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ils étaient face à face et se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire.

Jusqu'à ce que Pietro ne se penche vers l'archer pour l'embrasser.

C'était étrange, tout ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de l'archer depuis quelque temps. Il avait l'impression de tout foirer de A à Z, de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour faire bien. Il avait l'impression de prendre toutes les mauvaises décisions du monde et de décevoir toutes les personnes autour de lui. Il se sentait noyé par tous ces sentiments contraires, étranges et extrêmement culpabilisants.

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Pietro. Pietro comme le radeau qui venait le sauver de la noyade. Pietro comme l'homme qui lui apportait un peu de normalité dans sa vie, un peu de naturel. Il ne pensait pas que tout finirait par devenir compliqué avec lui parce que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de jouer un rôle (en dehors des moments avec ses enfants et Natasha). Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça dans une relation de couple et il n'avait pas du tout envie de tout lâcher. Il voulait en profiter à fond et surtout en profiter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Ses mains avaient fini par se balader sous le t-shirt du blond qui frissonna à ce contact. L'archer ne mit pas plus de temps avant de lui enlever ce bout de tissus, même s'il eut un peu de mal avec le plâtre. Ca leur a valu de rire un peu.

Clint vit les cicatrices et passa un doigts sur chacune d'entre elles. Elles ne lui faisaient plus peur à présent, elles faisaient parti de leur passé. Leur passé commun. Il ne pouvait pas les renier s'il voulait que cela marche.

Pietro passa une main dans son dos, certainement pour le débarrasser de ce t-shirt trop encombrant également mais il se recula brusquement de quelques centimètres sans pour autant quitter les genoux du brun.

« -J'ai touché un truc dans ton dos. »

Clint fronça les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il secoua la tête en vitesse pour essayer de ne pas montrer qu'il savait exactement ce que c'était.

« -Ca doit juste être l'étiquette. »

Il reposa ses lèvres sur celle du sokovien qui tenta certainement de croire à cette version quelques instants. Le brun finit par enlever lui-même son t-shirt, parce qu'enlever le vêtement de quelqu'un avec une seule main, il n'y avait rien de plus galère. Pietro le regarda un instant, sourit en coin et laissa son doigt le long de son torse.

Il revint l'embrasser et passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans le dos de l'archer. Il se recula une nouvelle fois.

« -Ce n'est pas une étiquette. »

« -C'est rien. »

Clint voulut l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais le jumeau posa une main sur son torse, le stoppant dans son élan.

« -Réponds-moi : qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Mais il n'eut pas de réponses.

« -Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade de se cacher des choses ! »

« -C'est pas facile à expliquer, Pietro. »

« -Essayes ! Je crois que je t'ai prouvé assez de fois que je pouvais comprendre. »

Le père de famille soupira et finit par capituler.

« -Je t'ai dis que avant, je m'étais… mutilé… Et après ma tentative, quand j'ai doucement commencé à aller mieux, voir toutes ces marques me rappelait trop tout ça, tout ce que j'avais vécu et… je ne me supportais tout simplement plus. Je ne pouvais plus les voir. Alors Coulson m'a passé une sorte de puce, c'était un prototype mais il était censé permettre de changer d'apparence. C'est… j'ai jamais bien compris comment ça marchait exactement mais ils l'ont programmé pour simplement effacer toutes les cicatrices. »

« -Et personne n'a jamais rien compris ? »

« -Non… A part Natasha, personne ne le sait. Et toi maintenant. »

« -Enlève-le. »

Clint secoua la tête.

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Je veux te voir, toi. En entier. »

« -Mais tu me vois déjà en entier. »

« -Je te dis de l'enlever. »

« -Tu me le demandes parce que tu as le droit de me donner des ordres pour la journée ? »

« -Je te le demandes en tant que… En tant que petit ami, copain, amoureux, amant, fiancé, tous les titres que tu veux me donner, j'en ai rien à faire. Je te le demande parce que je t'aime et que tu ne me montres que ce que tu veux que je vois. Je veux te voir en entier. Je veux te voir avec ton passé, qu'importe ce que tu as enduré… Si je suis à tes côtés, c'est parce que je t'aime, toi, comme tu es, comme tu es fait, avec tout ce que tu as vécu aussi. »

L'archer hésitait. Il voulait les oublier, les effacer pour de bon. Il les détestait. Elles représentaient tout ce qu'il voulait détruire chez lui. Elles représentaient toutes les faiblesses qu'il avait et qu'il a mis si longtemps à combattre.

Mais il devait reconnaître que Pietro avait raison… Lui ne cachait rien, il était tout à fait honnête avec lui et ne cachait même pas les cicatrices qu'il avait.

L'archer avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas retiré cette puce ? Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'elle résistait à l'eau… il y a plus de dix ans. Il ne savait même plus à quoi il ressemblait à présent, il avait tellement voulu tout oublier qu'il avait fini par même rejeter l'existence de cette puce.

Il passa une main dans son dos et la déclipsa. Il ressentit une légère douleur, elle avait presque fini par s'incruster dans sa peau à force mais maintenant elle était dans sa main. Clint n'avait fait que regarder Pietro, il ne voulait pas se voir, pas voir tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à son corps.

Le blond vit apparaître progressivement toutes les marques sur le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Au fond de lui, il se disait bien que quelque chose clochait. Il avait bien retenu que Clint s'était mutilé mais jamais il n'avait vu une seule cicatrice. Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas dû les faire dans des endroits visibles, il était loin de s'imaginer qu'en réalité c'était une sorte de programme qui cachait tout ça.

Il eut un pincement au coeur en voyant le résultat. Des cicatrices étaient présentes en grande partie sur les avant-bras de l'archer mais également sur ses flancs. Ce qui lui fit le plus mal au coeur, c'est de voir les deux énormes marques qui longeaient ses avant-bras. Il ne lui avait pas fallu trois ans pour comprendre que c'était comme ça qu'il avait tenté de se suicider.

Il posa sa main sur une partie des cicatrices de Clint.

« -Je t'aime comme tu es. Et maintenant, si tu veux continuer à mettre ce prototype, je ne dirai rien. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu n'avais pas besoin de te cacher avec moi si tu ne le voulais pas. »

Clint retint un sanglot dans le fond de sa gorge. Comment avait-il fait pour rencontrer un homme aussi attentionné et compréhensif que lui ? Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Et il ne pouvait pas nier une seconde de plus qu'il ferait tout pour le garder, qu'il ferait tout pour que jamais il ne s'échappe. Il aimait Pietro, plus que tout. Et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé jusque là d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point. Comment était-ce même possible ?

Il passa ses mains dans la nuque du blond et l'embrassa. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, il n'avait même plus envie de parler. Il l'aimait et il n'y aurait jamais une plus belle preuve d'amour que celle que Pietro venait de lui faire.

.

Lundi 26 décembre.

Avenir.

X Exploser.

Le lit de Nathaniel.

X Réponse de Wanda ?

X Souhaiter Joyeux Noël aux enfants. (quel père indigne !)

X Obéir aux ordres.

Récupérer les heures de fatigues.

.

 **Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **Je suis désolée pour le retard ! J'ai été occupée par ma famille dimanche et lundi -que du positif tout ça !- mais du coup je n'ai pas pu prendre mon ordinateur pour poster le chapitre, donc le voici le voilà !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu en tout cas ! Imaginer Sam sur le dos de Pietro pour dépasser Steve m'a bien fait rire en tout cas, il fallait que je vous fasse partager cette vision :')**

 **Désolée pour les fautes s'il en reste évidemment !**

 **Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fanfiction et qui me suivent, c'est toujours un bonheur de voir qu'elle est lue quand même pas mal de fois ! donc encore merci :3**

 **nagron : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, je sais qu'avec les antécédents de cette fiction quand il y a un jour de retard, ça doit être stressant mais comme je l'ai dit, je compte la finir cette année ! Ca me fait trop plaisir que tu approuve les cadeaux que j'ai trouvé pour eux tous ! J'ai galéré pour les trouver xD sur le mot dans le cadeau de Tony, il devait y avoir écrit "Écrivez ! Noircir le papier est idéal pour s'éclaircir** **l'esprit. - A Huxley. La suite de ton cadeau arrive plus tard" parce que Clint est un peu poète sur les bords xD et que ça donne un peu de suspens pour la suite du cadeau :') en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! Encore un énorme merci pour ton commentaire, et même pour tous les autres !**


	27. 27 décembre

Mardi 27 décembre.

Avenir.

Le lit de Nathaniel.

Récupérer les heures de sommeil manquantes.

Parler à Tony.

.

Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Pourtant, il n'avait absolument pas récupéré ses heures de sommeil, ce qui fit qu'il avait juste envie de se rendormir mais il avait la nette impression qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu dans son propre lit. Lucky avait élu domicile sur son oreiller et le poussait de plus en plus vers la sortie. D'ailleurs le chat s'installa bien mieux à la seconde-même où Clint s'était relevé sur les coudes.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Ca ne servait à rien de se battre avec ce chat diabolique dès le matin. Il se leva, enfila un jogging et un t-shirt, s'arrêta quelques secondes pour admirer Pietro et descendit, le cerveau toujours dans la brume absolue.

Il alla directement dans la cuisine d'où venait déjà une bonne odeur de café et de croissants. Il sourit en coin et s'installa juste en face de Natasha qui était déjà bien réveillée et prête à attaquer cette nouvelle journée, en un mot : tout le contraire de son meilleur ami.

Tony était assis à côté de la russe, il n'avait certainement pas dormi de la nuit quoiqu'il avait l'air un peu plus détendu qu'à l'habitude. L'archer sourit en coin en se disant que c'était sûrement grâce à la soirée qu'il avait passé seul avec Wanda. Sam était à côté de Clint et attendait son tour sur la piste d'athlétisme. Il était donc si tôt ?

L'archer ne prenait même pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se servit un café et prit un croissant quand il se prit un énorme coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de la rousse. Il leva le regard vers elle, elle faisait des yeux ronds.

« -Quelqu'un n'aurait pas l'heure ? »

Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers son poignet. Ce fut la douche froide. Il ne mit jamais ses bras en dessous de la table aussi vite. Il les enroula ensuite dans son t-shirt mais c'était encore trop quand il captait que le tissus remontait.

Il abandonna le t-shirt et se leva en courant presque vers la chambre sous le regard interloqué de Tony et Sam qui venaient de répondre '7h30' à la rousse.

Clint n'avait pas ressenti cette panique depuis un petit moment et il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la claqua presque immédiatement avant de retirer la couverture en moins de secondes qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Pietro se réveilla en sursaut et paniqua directement en voyant l'état de l'archer.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« -Je… Elle est où ? Où je l'ai mise hier ? Aide-moi... »

Le blond avait enfilé sa tenue habituelle pendant que son homme lui répondait. Il ne fallait pas être Sherlock pour comprendre qu'il parlait de la puce.

Pietro attrapa Clint par ses avant-bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

« -Calme toi, Clint ! La panique va faire pire que mieux. Elle est forcément dans la chambre, on va la trouver mais il faut que tu te calmes. »

L'archer tentait de le faire mais sans succès, il était encore paniqué et se demandait si Tony et Sam avaient vu quelque chose. Pietro le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau et lui demanda de commencer par respirer de grand coup pour essayer de se tranquilliser. Il se mit directement à la recherche de cette puce.

« -Explique-moi pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état… Elle est forcément ici alors il faut que tu te déstresses, s'il-te-plait... »

« -Personne ne sait. Pour ça (il lui montra ses cicatrices) à part toi et Natasha. Je suis pas prêt à tout dévoiler aux autres. Je ne le serais jamais. »

« -Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr qu'ils vont comprendre. »

« -Non, justement. Tony certainement mais en parler à Steve ? Sa priorité est de mettre les civils en sécurité, comment pourrait-on faire confiance à un agent qui a une tendance autodestructrice ? »

« -Mais ça fait des années que tu n'as plus fait ça. Je me trompes ? »

« -Non. Mais là où il y a Sue, il peut y avoir ces trucs. »

Pietro eut le coeur qui se serra en entendant ces mots. Il se doutait que Sue serait toujours tapis dans l'ombre et qu'elle pourrait revenir un jour ou l'autre, qu'il soit là ou pas. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que Clint pourrait retomber dans _ça_ en plus…

L'archer prit une grande bouffée d'air et secoua la tête.

« -Écoutes… je suis désolé… ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ça et j'ai l'impression de t'engueuler... »

« -C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de la retirer. Je n'y ai plus pensé après et je n'ai pas pensé que les autres pourraient les voir. Excuse-moi. »

Le brun s'approcha du blond et passa ses mains dans sa nuque.

« -Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et tu as bien fait de me demander de la retirer hier. C'était débile de ma part de penser que j'aurais pu te cacher ça. C'était encore plus débile de penser que je le ferais en te disant qu'on devait tout se dire… Je ne regrette pas. Et tu as raison, elle est forcément ici. J'ai un peu surréagi. »

Il l'embrassa furtivement avant que tous deux ne reprennent leur recherche. C'est après 10 minutes qu'ils la retrouvèrent… en dessous de Lucky. Ce chat était bien plus diabolique que ce que Clint pensait.

Celui-ci la remit à sa place et les cicatrices disparurent enfin. Sauf que la sensation n'était plus pareil. Avant il avait l'impression d'être redevenu lui-même, quelqu'un de respectable, sans passé sombre et sans aucune faiblesse. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'être complètement entier, de ne plus rien cacher même s'il dissimulait en quelque sorte son passé, maintenant il savait qu'il était entier aux yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait et c'était une sensation incroyable.

« -Laura n'a jamais senti cette puce ? »

« -T'as vraiment envie de connaître les détails de ce qui faisait qu'elle n'a jamais su ? »

Pietro fit la moue et se dit qu'effectivement ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'il avait envie de connaître.

La porte s'ouvrit pile à ce moment-là sur une Natasha complètement inquiète.

« -Tu l'as retrouvé ? »

Clint hôcha la tête.

« -Pietro, en fait. »

Elle soupira de soulagement et sourit en coin au blond pour le remercier.

« -Ca faisait des années que tu ne l'avais pas enlevée... »

« -Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire que je sortais avec un être extrêmement têtu et convaincant ? »

La rousse rit et se tourna vers l' 'être' en question.

« -Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée, j'ai empêché ta sœur de t'aider à le conquérir. Mais je vois que j'ai bien fait. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Clint aussi heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses enfants. Et c'est tout à fait grâce à toi. »

Pietro sentit ses joues chauffer et comprit qu'il rougissait comme une tomate, ce qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement absolument pas contrôler. Clint rit et vint poser un baiser sur une de ses joues justement.

« -Bientôt, je serais obsolète comme meilleure amie ! Tu fais tout mieux que moi ! »

Pietro rit et secoua négativement la tête.

« -Bien sûr que non. A qui veux-tu qu'il parle quand on se disputera ? »

« -Parce que tu veux qu'on se dispute ? »

Clint fit une moue outrée sous le rire de Natasha.

« -Bon, je reformule du coup : qui pourrait être son témoin de mariage sinon ? »

La rousse rit toujours pendant que l'archer levait les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin.

« -Il y a encore tellement de choses dont on doit parler avant de penser au mariage. »

« -Et ça ne fait même pas une semaine que vous êtes ensembles, si mes calculs sont bons. »

« -J'ai compris ! C'est l'alliance des meilleurs amis pour détruire mes rêves ! »

Pietro jouait à la dramaqueen mieux que quiconque. La rousse riait, elle n'aurait pas pu inventer quelqu'un de mieux pour Clint que le blond. Il était attentionné, compréhensif et tellement blagueur. Il souriait tout le temps et il faisait sourire Clint, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Pietro était l'homme qu'il fallait à Clint, c'était impossible de le nier.

Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, laissant le chat dormir paisiblement sur l'oreiller de l'archer. D'ailleurs Lucky n'avait pas attendu la fin de leur conversation pour se rendormir.

Sam avait laissé sa place à Steve qui parlait à l'ingénieur toujours assis buvant son café. Ce dernier ne dit rien d'ailleurs, il avait cru voir certaines choses mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler comme ça, encore moins devant le Captain. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait clairement pas prendre le risque de parler de choses dont il n'était pas sûr, encore moins si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

Il n'avait pas envie de ruiner la matinée de Clint, ni de personne en fait. Il était de bonne humeur comme il ne l'avait été depuis des mois – voire des années –. Il n'avait dormi que quatre heures mais il avait l'impression que ces quatre heures étaient plus réparatrices que tout le sommeil qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il était en vie.

Clint avait raison : Wanda n'était pas Pepper. Elle était loin de l'être d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé seuls tous les deux la veille, il y eut un moment de flottement où ils regardèrent tous deux le Disney que Tony avait mis en route : le roi lion. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il l'avait mis en fait, il avait regardé distraitement la liste des films, se concentrant plutôt sur le fait qu'il allait être seul avec elle. Pour la première fois depuis Noël. Il avait cru un instant qu'il retarderait ce moment grâce à Pietro mais Clint l'avait presque forcé à quitter le salon au plus vite. Alors il avait cliqué sur quelque chose au hasard.

Il comprit seulement à la mort de Mufasa que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, vraiment pas. Il sentit comme un changement d'ambiance juste à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et la vit les mains sur le visage, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle avait ramené ses genoux près d'elle et tentait de ne pas montrer quoi que ce soit. Mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle pleurait.

Il s'était empressé de lui dire qu'il allait changé de Disney, que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il était complètement con d'avoir lancé celui-là. Mais elle lui attrapa le bras avant même qu'il ne puisse bouger du canapé. Elle avait souri faiblement à travers les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et avait juste dit qu'elle voulait voir comment ça se terminerait.

Tony avait été lui chercher des mouchoirs et s'était pas mal rapproché d'elle. Il chantait en même temps que Timon et Pumba pour la faire rire et avait touché sa main quand Simba et Nala chantaient leur chanson, juste pour voir si elle ne le rejetterait pas. Elle avait glissé sa main dans celle de l'ingénieur et, progressivement, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il avait l'impression de revivre.

A la fin du film, ils n'avaient pas bougé tout de suite. Ils regardaient le générique de fin sans rien faire. Puis Tony avait demandé à FRIDAY de mettre une playlist, histoire qu'ils aient un fond de bruit. Wanda n'avait rien dit, alors qu'il savait que Pepper aurait dit qu'elle préférait de loin le silence. Un silence réconfortant dans les bras de l'ingénieur. Lui avait toujours détesté les silences, il s'entendait penser et c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Ils avaient commencé à parler grâce à AC/DC. Wanda lui avait demandé qui était le chanteur, Tony lui avait répondu et lui parla en plus de la raison pour laquelle il aimait tant ce groupe. Elle continua en lui disant qu'elle aimerait beaucoup connaître un peu plus de la culture musicale de l'ingénieur. Ils avaient continué à parler jusqu'à 3h du matin sans même s'en rendre compte.

Elle l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, lui souriait tranquillement, lui répondait tout naturellement et essayait de le comprendre. Il n'y eut pas un instant où il eut l'impression qu'elle le regardait comme une bête sauvage ou un monstre. Pepper avait fini par faire ça, par avoir ce regard. Juste parce qu'il ne contrôlait plus son esprit.

Ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser une deuxième fois pour se dire au revoir et bonne nuit. Elle était la première personne avec qui il n'avait pas envie d'aller vite, avec qui il n'avait pas envie de brûler les étapes.

Il revint sur Terre en entendant Bruce l'appeler. Il tourna la tête vers le scientifique qui souriait en coin comme s'il avait deviné toutes les pensées de son ami. Il ne restait que Clint qui avait décidé de prendre le petit déjeuner le plus lent de la planète.

« -Pardon ? »

« -Je voulais savoir si je pouvais m'installer dans ton atelier aujourd'hui. C'est le meilleur endroit pour ce que je prévois mais ça me prendra la journée... »

Tony sourit en coin.

« -T'inquiètes pas, vas-y tranquillement. Ca me fera du bien de sortir un peu de l'atelier. »

« -Merci ! »

Au moins il avait fait un heureux. Et puis il se rendait compte qu'il passait trop de temps dans cette pièce, il fallait bien qu'il voit la couleur du ciel de temps en temps. En l'occurrence, il était gris mais peu importait. Il se sentait d'attaque pour entamer cette nouvelle journée, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle !

Bruce prit l'atelier d'assaut cinq secondes après avoir eu la permission de l'utiliser, Tony était donc bloqué dans la cuisine mais peu importait, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas fini son café.

« -Alors, la soirée d'hier ? »

Clint avait un sourire en coin et Tony se détesta d'avoir pensé si longtemps : son café était froid. Il haussa les épaules.

« -Normal. »

L'archer ne put retirer le sourire qu'il avait au visage.

« -Tu veux vraiment pas me parler de la soirée avec Wanda ? »

L'ingénieur soupira et finit par sourire en coin sans même s'en rendre compte.

« -On a juste regardé un disney et puis on a parlé, rien d'extraordinaire. »

« -Ca l'est. Il y a encore trois semaines, c'est à peine si vous vous échangiez deux mots. »

« -Je sais… En réalité, c'est elle qui fait tous les efforts. Moi, je l'aimais depuis pas mal de temps comparé à elle... »

« -Tu l'aimais mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne fais pas d'efforts envers elle maintenant. Je suis sûr que tu t'ouvres bien plus et que ça te demande des efforts de lui parler ouvertement. »

Tony haussa les épaules en prenant une autre tasse pour y verser le reste de café bouillant du thermos.

« -Je sais que je lui parle beaucoup plus que je ne l'ai fait avec Pepper, pour tout ce qui ne concernait pas le formel je veux dire. C'est juste… pas pareil avec elle… »

« -Elle n'est pas comme Pepper. »

« -Pas du tout. Pourtant, dans un coin de ma tête, il y a cette voix qui n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'elle va finir par faire exactement pareil... »

« -Et c'est logique que tu penses ça… Mais il faut simplement que tu parles de ça avec Wanda. »

« -Tu as parlé de ça avec Pietro ? »

Clint acquiesça. Il avait parlé de cette peur et au final, ils étaient encore plus déterminés à faire en sorte que ça marche entre eux.

« -Je le ferais alors… »

L'archer était heureux que ça se passe comme ça pour Tony. Après tout ce que le milliardaire avait vécu, il méritait un peu de bonheur également. C'était un peu tous ce qu'ils voulaient au fond, non ?

« -Clint ? »

« -Hm ? »

« -J'ai vu… tout à l'heure… ce que tu voulais cacher je veux dire… je suis désolé que c'est aller si loin pour toi... »

Le concerné avait reçu une douche froide. Un instant il avait oublié qu'il parlait avec Tony et il laissa la panique se voir sur son visage durant une demie seconde. Il prit une bonne bouffée d'air et essaya de relativiser. Même si c'était avec Steve, il pourrait toujours nier puisque ses cicatrices étaient invisibles maintenant.

Il haussa les épaules.

« -Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable… C'est… le passé ? »

« -Ca ne l'est jamais vraiment... »

Et ça, Clint ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier.

« -C'est vrai… »

« -Tes enfants le savent ? »

« -Non. Et ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir non plus. »

Le ton de l'archer était catégorique. Ses enfants n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que leur père avait été aussi… loin ? Il ne savait même pas comment décrire cette période de sa vie et même ce qu'il était actuellement, parce que ce n'était jamais vraiment parti.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec eux parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre ça. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point Clint était heureux que Laura ne sache rien de cette histoire parce qu'elle l'aurait certainement utilisé pour avoir la garde exclusive des enfants. Il l'entendait d'ici : 'il est dangereux pour nos enfants puisqu'il est déjà dangereux pour lui-même !'.

« -Je ne dirais rien, ça ne doit pas venir de moi de toute manière. Tu vas en parler à Steve ? »

Le père de famille secoua négativement la tête, ce que l'ingénieur comprenait assez bien en réalité.

« -Je comprends. Le problème c'est que je suis assez bien placé pour savoir que le passé finit toujours par ressortir. Autant que ça vienne de toi plutôt que de quelqu'un d'autre… et je ne parle pas que pour Steve... »

Clint savait bien que la milliardaire avait raison. Si un jour ses enfants devaient apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, il préférait encore que ça vienne de lui plutôt que par un étranger. Il n'y avait que Natasha, Pietro et lui qui étaient au courant pour les cicatrices mais au fond, l'archer ne pourrait jamais vraiment être certain que ces informations étaient toujours bien en sécurité. Il ne savait même pas ce qui était inscrit dans son dossier au SHIELD. Il n'y avait que de là que les informations pouvaient fuiter parce qu'il avait une confiance absolue en sa meilleure amie et son homme. Ce serait surtout absurde qu'ils le disent à quelqu'un d'autre… Le brun avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, à vraiment réfléchir.

Il sourit en coin à l'ingénieur et se faufila dans la chambre pour tenter de faire le point, seul et dans le calme.

Tony se leva et alla directement vers le jardin. Il faisait assez froid, ce qui n'était absolument pas surprenant puisqu'ils étaient en plein hiver. Il se demandait s'ils auraient de la neige cette année, il avait l'impression que non et cela le mettait dans une sorte de mélancolie étrange. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu de la neige pour de vrai ? Cela devait faire un ou deux ans, juste après l'attaque du 'mandarin' sur sa villa. Il avait atterri en plein milieu de la poudreuse. Même s'il n'avait pas du tout était enchanté aux premiers abords, il se rendait compte que ces moments lui manquaient. Pas la partie explosion ou attaque mais juste les rires et les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec ce gosse. Sous la neige.

Il se demandait pourquoi c'était toujours aussi dur de se souvenir. Dès qu'un souvenir refaisait surface dans sa mémoire, d'autres bien plus horribles revenaient en même temps. En l'occurrence, le bon souvenir de la neige et de ce gosse avait doucement laissé place au souvenir de Pepper.

Il soupira longuement. Est-ce qu'elle lui manquait ? Non, elle l'avait laissé comme une vieille chaussette dont on n'avait plus besoin et il lui en voulait pour ça. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé, de ne pas avoir été là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments et surtout il lui en voulait de lui avoir fait de fausses promesses, dont celle de toujours rester avec lui, quoi qu'il se passe. Elle l'avait laissé comme ça, sans même une explication plus longue que : 'ça ne va plus, tes cauchemars prennent trop de place, j'en peux plus'.

Elle ne s'était même pas demandé si tout cela ne l'avait pas affecté non plus, s'il ne se sentait pas mal de tout cela. La réponse était évidemment que oui. Il n'en pouvait plus non plus, c'était lui qui les faisait d'ailleurs ces cauchemars. C'était lui qui les vivait, encore et encore, à l'infini, dans une boucle dont il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se libérer. Il était bloqué, piégé dans sa propre tête. Il se sentait oppressé par son propre cerveau, tout se bousculait et rien n'allait. Mais elle s'en foutait et elle était partie.

Ce qui lui manquait au fond, c'était les bons moments. Les moments qu'il avait passé avec elle. Comme la fois où ils avaient commandé chinois mais que le livreur mettait trop de temps. Ils discutaient devant la cheminée allumée, un verre de coca à la main. Ils avaient faim mais leurs plats n'arrivaient pas, alors ils avaient fini par croire qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais. Ils avaient commandé des pizzas qui étaient arrivées trois quarts d'heure plus tard… dix minutes avant leurs nouilles. Le livreur chinois avait recopié une mauvaise adresse avant de retourner au restaurant. Il s'était fait engueuler par son patron comme jamais il ne l'avait été et pour dédommager le temps d'attente, ils avaient de nouvelles nouilles fraiches et bouillantes, en double.

Ils avaient ri. Ils avaient tellement faim qu'ils avaient même commencé une des boites de nouilles après leur pizza.

C'était ce genre de souvenir qui lui manquait. Pas la personne.

Il sursauta un sentant des bras l'entourer mais il comprit bien vite que c'était Wanda. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ingénieur qui lui avait attrapé une main.

« -Je sens beaucoup d'ondes négatives et positives à la fois. Et elles viennent de toi. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Je pense à beaucoup de choses en même temps. Ça m'arrive tout le temps, tu finiras par ne plus faire attention. »

« -Ca m'étonnerait… Si je n'y faisais plus attention, ce serait faire comme toi : essayer d'ignorer le problème plutôt que le résoudre. »

Cette phrase aurait pu lui faire mal. Et elle l'aurait certainement fait si elle venait de quelqu'un d'autre que de Wanda. Son coeur se serra un peu parce que c'était un peu comme si elle venait de lui promettre de ne pas l'ignorer, de l'accepter avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Et au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas le même genre de promesse que celles de Pepper.

Wanda ne lui promettait rien directement. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux.

« -Tu as besoin que je modifie un de tes souvenirs ? »

« -Non… Ce n'est pas les souvenirs le problème. J'ai mis un peu trop de temps à le comprendre… »

« -Racontes-moi ce qui ne va pas alors... »

« -Le problème, c'est moi. J'accorde une trop grande importance aux souvenirs qui m'ont fait du mal ou qui sont négatifs… le fait est que je dois me concentrer sur les souvenirs qui représentent les bons moments. »

Il sentit que la jumelle souriait paisiblement.

« -S'en rendre compte, c'est faire la moitié du chemin vers quelque chose de meilleur. »

« -J'ai plus… envie de faire comme si tout allait bien. Je sais que j'ai un problème, je sais que quelque chose cloche avec moi. Et j'ai laissé toutes les personnes qui ont voulu m'aider s'éloigner de moi. Pour certains, c'était certainement la bonne solution… »

Il se retira des bras de la brune pour pouvoir la voir en face de lui.

« -Mais c'était pour pouvoir me rapprocher de meilleures personnes… comme toi. J'ai envie de construire des souvenirs avec toi, de bons souvenirs, des souvenirs qui nous fassent rire quand on se les remémorera, des souvenirs que je pourrais raconter aux gens sans avoir l'impression de passer devant un psy. »

« -J'en ai envie également mais ce serait te mentir de te dire que ce ne serait que de bons souvenirs que nous aurons. Il y en aura forcément de mauvais... »

« -Je sais. Et que tu me le dises me prouves encore un peu plus que c'est avec toi que je veux les construire. Tu ne me promets rien d'impossible à réaliser, tu ne me donnes que la vérité et tu me montres la réalité. Tu ne me caches rien de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Et j'ai recherché ça presque toute ma vie… »

Il n'attendait que de la franchise de la personne qu'il voulait aimer. Il n'avait pas besoin des belles illusions, de beaux mensonges, etc. Il avait besoin de la vérité. Et il la retrouvait chez Wanda. Parce qu'elle était faite de vérité pure et dure.

La brune souriait en coin et rougit un peu. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un. Autre chose qu'un sentiment platonique. A force de réfléchir encore et encore, elle avait fini par comprendre que depuis le début il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec Tony mais le fait de croire que c'était lui la cause de la perte de sa mère avait bloqué les choses. Ca avait bloqué n'importe quel sentiment qui aurait pu se développer.

Quand elle avait compris qu'il n'y était pour rien, la première chose qu'elle avait ressenti était du soulagement, un sentiment fort de liberté retrouvée. Ca l'avait travaillé quelque temps de savoir cela, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait ressenti ça. Et puis quand il avait tout dit devant tout le monde, elle avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui s'expliquait tout à coup. Comme si c'était une évidence qui ne lui sautait aux yeux que maintenant.

Elle s'en voulait de ne comprendre qu'à présent mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire le rapprochement plus tôt.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'ingénieur. Elle aimait le fait que tout soit si naturel et en même temps lent. Ils prenaient le temps. Comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore tout à fait et qu'ils tentaient de s'apprivoiser doucement.

Tony semblait heureux comme ça, il semblait changer doucement. Pas trop vite mais pas trop lentement non plus. Il semblait faire le point et être capable de faire les efforts en même temps.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler tout le temps, parfois ils s'asseyaient contre le tronc d'un arbre et profitaient simplement d'être ensemble. Ils se baladaient un peu partout dans le parc puis rentraient pour manger quelque chose et boire un café bien mérité après quelques heures dans le froid. Ils se posaient dans le fauteuil du salon et parlaient d'à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Elle aimait l'écouter parler de mécanique, de la construction de ses armures et de ses futurs projets autant pour ses armures que pour l'université qu'il finançait. Il aimait l'écouter parler de l'évolution de ses pouvoirs, de la littérature et des mythes sokoviens qu'elle avait découvert dans son bouquin.

Il lui promis de l'accompagner faire un voyage jusque là-bas pour rencontrer l'homme en question et pourquoi pas voir l'évolution de la reconstruction de la ville. Il n'avait pas pris une seule nouvelle de la ville depuis l'incident parce qu'il avait trop honte de son rôle là-dedans. Mais il voulait faire quelque chose au fond, il lui fallait juste le déclic pour le comprendre.

Le diner arriva et ils retrouvèrent les autres autour de la table. Sam avait eu la flemme de faire à manger et voulait en plus faire découvrir la friterie belge qu'il avait trouvé quelque temps auparavant. C'était à 10 minutes de Quinjet de là et il vantait les mérites du fastfood comme jamais il ne l'avait fait pour un autre restaurant. Apparemment, deux belges avaient élu domicile aux Etats-Unis pour faire découvrir les 'vraies frites', Sam était ravi et avait passé la plus grosse commande que la friterie avait eu depuis leur ouverture.

Clint observait l'ingénieur et la jumelle qui mangeaient côte à côte, il était heureux que Wanda ne le rejette pas et encore plus que Tony ait tenté l'aventure en même temps.

L'archer était heureux et il s'en voulait un peu que son ami ne le soit pas. Ils avaient vécu la même chose au fond et il trouvait cela injuste qu'il soit heureux et pas Tony. Il avait l'impression d'être égoïste et cela se serait encore plus accentué s'il n'avait pas trouvé Wanda au final.

Il sourit en coin et se tourna vers Pietro qui avait l'air d'avoir la même réflexion que lui mais concernant sa sœur. Clint s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit sourire le coureur dans la seconde.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et se leva.

« -Excusez-moi ! »

Tout le monde autour de la table s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers lui. Il avait le coeur qui battait la chamade mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

« -Bon, euh… Il n'y a plus grand monde à mettre au courant mais autant le faire quand tout le monde est là. »

Il avait prévenu Steve parce qu'il savait que le soldat n'aurait jamais aimé être mis au courant comme ça. Il fallait qu'il puisse faire des dossiers ou inscrire les informations le plus vite possible dans leur dossier pour qu'il s'arrange dans l'organisation des missions. Clint avait arrêté d'écouter après 'merci de m'avoir prévenu, ça va m'aider pour les dossiers'.

« -Inutile de tourner autour du pot : Pietro et moi sortons ensemble. »

Tout le monde les félicita et leur souhaita directement tout le bonheur du monde. Clint les remercia silencieusement de ne pas avoir posé de questions par rapport à Laura ou par rapport à la rapidité de cette mise en couple après son divorce, il n'était pas prêt mentalement à faire une argumentation détaillée du pourquoi et du comment.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à rire et à parler de tout et de rien. Et ça faisait un bien fou à Clint de ne pas se sentir anormal, personne n'avait changé son comportement après ce qu'il venait de leur dire. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé la normalité qu'à cet instant-là.

Il finit par aller se coucher, il était crevé même s'il savait que malheureusement il ne dormirait pas immédiatement. Il rejoignit son lit et Lucky lui fit comprendre directement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Le chat releva sa tête blasée à l'arrivée de l'archer.

Celui-ci n'avait pourtant pas envie de se battre mais il n'avait pas le choix à cause de cet animal. Il eut du mal à le faire bouger de son lit moelleux mais y arriva et se coucha le plus vite possible pour éviter que le chat ne revienne se poser tranquillement sur son oreiller.

Pietro arriva dix minutes après et s'installa directement devant son homme, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Clint ne voulait échanger cette vision pour rien au monde.

« -C'est officiel ! On n'a même plus besoin de se cacher. »

« -On ne se cachait pas, on préservait notre intimité, nuance. »

Le blond rit.

« -Il n'y aura plus qu'à l'annoncer à tes enfants... »

« -Yep. »

« -Ca ne te fait pas peur ? »

L'archer haussa les épaules.

« -Je crois qu'après avoir vu les cadeaux qu'ils t'ont offert, je n'ai plus peur de leur parler de ça. »

Pietro sourit en coin.

« -J'avoue. Je me demande toujours comment ils ont su. »

« -Natasha. »

« -Elle leur a dit ?! Avant même que je ne le dise à Wanda ? »

« -Non -il rit-, c'est un peu leur tante. Et je crois qu'elle leur a un peu trop appris à espionner. Ils apprennent vite en plus. Ils avaient compris que plus rien n'allait avec Laura avant même que je ne le comprenne... »

« -Ils sont perspicaces… Et puis tu as des enfants intelligents, au fond ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. »

« -Parfois je me dis qu'ils sont peut-être un peu trop perspicaces pour leur âge… J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne pourront qu'en souffrir par après. »

« -Ou simplement les aider à mieux comprendre les gens et le monde qui les entourent. Ils deviendront patron d'une grande entreprise parce qu'ils auront su détecter le potentiel des personnes avant même qu'ils s'en rendent compte eux–mêmes. Ou alors ils deviendront espions. Ou astronautes ! Je vois bien Lila devenir astronaute. »

Clint riait. Au fond ça lui faisait du bien d'être rassuré ainsi. Il avait toujours peur pour ses enfants, encore plus quand cela concernait leur éducation ou leur avenir. Il avait peur de ne pas avoir été un bon père, ou de leur avoir enseigné un peu trop de choses d'espionnage. Il leur avait appris à reconnaître les comportements suspects et à se mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible. Il leur avait même inculqué le besoin de protéger le plus grand nombre. Il avait pourtant évité de leur apprendre à se battre. Il avait toujours eu la crainte que le SHIELD ne les repère et décide de leur donner une formation d'apprenti espion. Ou d'apprenti assassin. Il refusait catégoriquement que ses enfants deviennent assassins. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils reproduisent ses propres erreurs.

C'était dur de se considérer encore comme un humain, comme un être à part entière après avoir tué un homme pour la première fois. Il avait détesté cette sensation avant de banaliser sa conduite. A force, il ne faisait même plus attention et avait parfois eu l'impression d'être complètement déshumanisé. De ne plus être lui-même.

« -Tu n'a pas à t'en faire pour tes enfants. Ce que tu leur as appris va leur servir dans la vie mais pas forcément à être recruté au SHIELD. Il y a mille et une façon différentes de mettre à profit l'éducation que tu leur as donnés. »

« -J'espère que tu dis vrai... »

Le blond sourit en coin. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui inquiétait Clint plus que tout, c'était ses enfants. Personne ne pourrait le lui retirer d'ailleurs, c'était quelque chose d'ancrer en lui. Comme s'il avait le besoin de protéger ses enfants comme il n'avait pas pu l'être dans son enfance…

« -Je peux te poser une question ? »

Pietro hocha la tête positivement.

« -Est-ce que tu veux des enfants ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ils avaient déjà discuté de cela en réalité. Mais il n'y avait pas encore l'aspect 'couple' qui était en jeu. Au fond, le sokovien savait qu'en couple ou non, la question se portait sur lui et uniquement lui.

« -La question ne se pose pas, il y a tes enfants. »

L'archer fronça les sourcils un instant.

« -Bien sur que la question se pose, Pietro. Tu peux dire que tu vas considérer mes enfants comme les tiens mais c'est complètement différent d'en avoir vraiment. »

Clint soupira.

« -Je sais… qu'on en a déjà parlé. Qu'il y a la peur de transmettre quelque chose de… d'étrange à une vie mais imagine juste un instant qu'il n'y ait rien. Rien du tout. Que tu ne transmettras rien d'anormal. »

« -Je peux pas faire comme si cette possibilité n'existait pas. »

« -Bien sûr que si... »

« -J'en sais rien, Clint. »

Pietro soupira. Il avait peur, peur de transmettre quelque chose d'horrible à un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé. Il avait peur de ne pas être assez bien, de ne pas être un bon père ou de faire tout de travers. Il ne savait même pas s'il en voulait vraiment au fond. Il y avait les enfants de Clint et il n'avait jamais pensé une seconde que la question se poserait.

« -Il y a bien plus de choses à prendre en compte que le simple fait de procréer. Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'ADN. »

Clint sembla comprendre tout à coup ce qui tracassait son homme. Il passa une main sur l'épaule du blond.

« -Si tu agis avec un hypothétique enfant comme tu agis avec les miens, je te promet qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de problème. Et je suis sûr que tu feras un super père, que je sois là pour le voir ou non, d'ailleurs ! »

« -Et toi ? Je veux dire… Je ne compte absolument pas te quitter alors même si un jour je décide que j'aimerais avoir un enfant, il y a ton avis aussi. »

« -Mon avis c'est que si tu veux un enfant un jour, je ne ferais que t'aider. On est un couple maintenant et la dernière chose que je ferais, c'est de te laisser seul te débrouiller avec un bébé. Changer une couche est bien plus compliqué que ce que l'on pense ! »

Pietro rit et vint embrasser l'archer vite fait.

« -Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'ailleurs ? »

Le brun soupira.

« -Une simple réflexion. Tu es jeune et même si tu n'y penses pas maintenant, cette question finit toujours par arriver un jour ou l'autre. Je voulais juste savoir si tu y avais déjà réfléchi... »

« -Eh bien non… pas vraiment... »

Pietro savait que Clint avait raison pourtant. Cette question s'était déjà posée dans son esprit mais il avait tellement pensé que quelque chose clochait avec lui ou avec son ADN qu'il avait fini par un peu abandonner l'idée d'être père un jour.

Mais au fond, il savait qu'il voudrait l'être un jour, peut-être. Au fond, il n'était même pas obligé d'en avoir un à lui. Il pouvait tout simplement adopter, aussi. Il y avait beaucoup d'interrogations et pas beaucoup de réponses, comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait à s'interroger sur un aspect de sa vie d'ailleurs.

Ce qui le rassurait, c'était de savoir que Clint le soutiendrait quoi qu'il décide. Il savait que l'archer l'aiderait. Ces sentiments de protection et de soutient étaient certainement les meilleurs qu'il puisse ressentir pour le moment et c'était ceux-là qu'il ressentait exactement à ce moment. Aux côtés de Clint.

Ils parlèrent encore longuement de tout et de rien. De bébés et de beau temps. De Disney et de Lucky.

Clint savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir vite. Il avait toujours cet envie de parler avec Pietro, de discuter, de tout mettre à plat. C'est un peu comme si chaque jour, ils se connaissaient un peu mieux, ils se comprenaient encore plus. Chaque jour ils apprenaient quelque chose de l'autre et ils espéraient que ça n'en finirait jamais.

Ils étaient heureux comme ça et ils se demandaient même si tout ça n'était pas trop beau. Quelque chose d'aussi parfait cachait forcément quelque chose non ? Peut-être pas. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Vraiment pas.

.

Mardi 27 décembre.

X Avenir.

Le lit de Nathaniel.

Récupérer les heures de sommeil manquantes.

X Parler à Tony.

.

 **Bien le bonjour cher vous x)**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre de poster ! Ca parle un peu de tout cette semaine mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire un focus un peu sur la relation entre Tony et Wanda. Je voulais la faire toute mignonne alors j'espère avoir un minimum réussi :)**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai laissées, ce soir encore plus que les autres semaines parce que je suis vraiment à la masse et le manque de sommeil commence à avoir des effets sur moi x)**

 **Bref ! Un grand merci à vous chers lecteurs ou chères lectrices !**

 **nagron : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Laura est un peu dans une optique de 'je veux mes enfants et c'est tout', la compréhension dans ce genre de cas n'est pas le point fort x) mais on verra comment ça évolue ! J'espère pouvoir faire voir Lucky un peu plus souvent, ce pauvre chat est oublié de tous xD En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Encore un énorme merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur !**


	28. 28 décembre

Mercredi 28 décembre.

Parler.

Le lit de Nathaniel.

Prendre des nouvelles des enfants.

Le sommeil ?

Faire les pizzas pour ce soir.

.

Il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, il ferait une grasse matinée. Il le décida d'ailleurs au moment même où il s'était réveillé naturellement à 6heures du matin. Il avait passé dix minutes à regarder Pietro. Le blond dormait paisiblement. Il était beau et si calme. Personne au monde ne voudrait le réveiller.

Puis le jumeau avait bougé dans son sommeil et avait littéralement pris le bras de Clint, s'endormant encore plus profondément la tête sur son épaule. L'archer soupira d'aise, il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser sous le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Alors il se dit qu'il allait encore dormir un peu, juste pour profiter de cet instant quelques minutes de plus, voire quelques heures.

C'était sans compter son réveil qui sonna à 9h. Il sentit Pietro grogner et bouger, les yeux toujours fermés.

« -Je croyais que tu n'avais pas mis de réveil... »

Pietro avait encore la voix grave qu'il avait toujours le matin, lorsqu'il se réveillait. Clint sourit en coin et prit son téléphone pour éteindre ce bruit désagréable.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était pas son réveil.

'Cooper'.

Il se réveilla brusquement et se redressa tout aussi violemment. Le blond se redressa par la même occasion, comprenant que quelque chose clochait.

Le brun décrocha sans perdre une seconde de plus.

« -Coop' ? »

« -Papa… »

Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son fils avait la voix serrée, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Clint avait le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. L'adrénaline lui montait directement au cerveau et mettait tous ses sens en alerte. Si Cooper était sur le point de pleurer, ça n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. L'ainé ne pleurait presque jamais.

« -Viens nous chercher… »

« -J'aimerais mais ta mère ne veut pas avant samedi... »

« -Viens nous chercher ! »

Le brun fut surpris du ton de son fils. Il était pressant, presque autoritaire.

« -Dis-moi pourquoi ! »

« -J'ai dit qu'on voulait te voir. Que c'était les vacances et que Steve ne prévoyait pas de missions. Qu'on avait le droit de te voir une semaine. Et maman a commencé à s'énerver. A nous crier dessus. Elle a même engueulé Lila alors qu'elle avait rien dit ! »

Clint sortait du lit tout en écoutant Cooper.

« -Viens nous chercher, papa… »

« -J'arrive le plus vite possible. »

Cooper raccrocha directement et Clint ne perdit pas un instant de plus pour enfiler un jeans et un t-shirt.

« -Tu vas les chercher ? »

« -Oui. Apparemment Laura a pété un câble. Même s'ils ne reviennent pas avec moi aujourd'hui, je dois au moins aller calmer les choses. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'elle fasse pleurer les enfants. »

Pietro passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« -Je viens avec toi. Je resterai dans la voiture une fois arrivés mais hors de question que tu restes seul dans cet état d'énervement. »

De toute façon, Clint n'eut pas le choix. Pietro avait utilisé sa vitesse pour s'habiller et s'éclipser de la chambre.

Le brun descendait dans la cuisine quand il vit le blond.

« -On prend le Quinjet. Tony est au courant. »

Cet homme était décidément beaucoup trop parfait.

Ils décollèrent et arrivèrent à la ferme trois quart d'heure plus tard. Les trois quart d'heure les plus longues de la vie de Clint mais il allait de toute façon plus vite qu'en voiture.

Pietro resta dans le Quinjet pendant que Clint se dirigeait vers la maison. Il perdait de plus en plus patience. Il frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur une Laura énervée.

« -Il ne manquait plus que toi. »

« -Bonjour, Laura. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le salon, suivie de près par l'archer.

« -Alors ça ne te suffit plus de m'empêcher de les voir, il faut que tu leur cries dessus maintenant ? »

« -Mêles toi de tes affaires, Clint. »

« -Mes affaires ? Ce sont mes enfants ! Alors j'ai bien le droit de dire quelque chose là dessus ! Tu m'expliques ? »

« -J'ai rien à t'expliquer ! Je suppose que tu es content, hein ? De leur avoir retourné le cerveau pour que tu deviennes une sorte de… de quoi ? De Dieu pour eux ? »

« -Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Ils ont envie de voir leur père aussi. Je suppose que ça tu as du mal à l'avaler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Et forcément, c'est pendant qu'on divorce que tu leur témoignes une plus grande importance. C'est drôle que tout à coup, il n'y ait plus une seule mission. »

« -C'est drôle que tout à coup, ce qu'il se passe au QG t'intéresse. »

Il sentait toute la colère de Laura. Il avait envie de frapper dans quelque chose pour faire passer la sienne. Il ressentait ce genre de tension étrange qu'il détestait.

« -Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Je sors de la maison et tu montes pour les engueuler de m'avoir appelé ? »

« -C'est de ta faute s'ils me détestent ! »

« -C'est vrai que j'avais oublié être le diable en personne ! »

Elle prit un verre et le lui balança. Il eut juste le temps de se bouger pour l'éviter. Il revint à sa position initiale et acquiesça doucement.

« -Et après c'est au QG qu'ils sont le plus en danger. »

Il la vit serrer les poings. Il se retourna et monta. Cooper et Lila étaient dans la chambre de l'ainé. Ils attendaient certainement que la tempête passe. Il vint directement les prendre dans ses bras en leur disant qu'ils lui avaient affreusement manqué. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de ses enfants. Il y avait toujours des moments de doutes mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devrait toujours se battre pour eux.

« -Faites vos valises et dites au revoir à votre mère. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et descendirent avec leur valise quand Clint préparait toujours celles de Nathaniel. Il devrait faire des courses pour lui…

Il entendit que les au revoir étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus froid. Laura ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de l'avoir appelé, au fond ils n'étaient encore que des enfants !

Il finit par descendre, Cooper et Lila attendaient devant la porte d'entrée. Il leur demanda de prendre le sac de Nathaniel et d'aller directement au Quinjet.

Clint revint dans le salon où Laura s'occupait de Nathaniel.

« -Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Ca se passe entre nous, ils n'ont rien à voir là dedans ! »

« -C'est facile à dire pour toi ! C'est toi qui a le beau rôle ! »

« -Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais rôle ! Si tu continues à reporter ta colère sur eux, je ne trouve pas étonnant qu'ils finissent par en avoir marre et qu'ils m'appellent ! »

« -C'est de ta faute ! »

« -Continues de penser ça Laura. J'en ai plus rien à foutre de savoir à qui est la faute. J'ai mes torts mais tu as les tiens aussi et si tu continues à t'obstiner comme ça, ne t'étonne pas qu'ils ne veuillent pas revenir. »

Il vint attraper Nathaniel et laissa le temps à Laura de lui dire au revoir.

« -J'espère que tu auras le temps de réfléchir d'ici lundi et que tu comprendras qu'ils ne sont fautifs en rien. »

Elle restait silencieuse. Elle détourna même le regard lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir si tout allait bien quand même. Il soupira et continua son chemin vers le Quinjet.

Pietro avait eut le temps de redonner le sourire aux deux plus jeunes. Clint fit décoller le véhicule et mis le pilotage automatique pour pouvoir profiter de ses enfants.

« -Je suis désolé, papa... »

« -Pourquoi tu le serais, Coop' ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« -Je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler au fond… Je t'ai dérangé et en plus ça t'a énervé tout ça... »

« -Ne t'excuses jamais de m'appeler, d'accord ? Tu ne me dérangeras jamais et encore moins quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose. Tu as bien fait. »

Cela remonta un peu le moral de l'ainé de la famille. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à parler un peu de la situation, de ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Puis ils dévièrent sur ce qu'ils allaient manger ce soir : pizzas faites maison. Ca détendit l'atmosphère directement.

Le trajet parut bien plus court à l'archer, parler avec ses enfants lui avaient manqué, terriblement manqué.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Clint leur demanda de monter leurs affaires dans sa chambre. Avec Pietro, ils avaient décidé de plutôt déménager dans la chambre du blond, histoire de changer un peu. Ils mirent un quart d'heure à déplacer le lit de Nathaniel pour au final se demander si ça avait vraiment valu la peine mais ils savaient surtout qu'ils n'allaient plus le changer de place avant un bon moment. Le problème, c'était qu'il fallait encore expliquer aux enfants qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Ils convinrent tous les deux qu'il valait encore mieux ne pas en parler aujourd'hui. Ca ferait certainement trop à avaler d'un coup.

Pendant que les enfants s'installaient, Pietro s'occupa de Nathaniel et Clint de prévenir Steve de cet imprévu. Tony était forcément déjà au courant et d'ailleurs l'archer le retrouva dans la cuisine avec le blond et le cadet des Barton.

« -Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Clint haussa les épaules et soupira.

« -Elle me reproche de leur retourner le cerveau pour en faire des membres de ma 'secte'. »

L'ingénieur dût se retenir pour ne pas rire.

« -Ca devient ridicule tout ça. »

« -Effectivement… Mais le plus important c'est le bonheur des enfants, non ? »

Clint acquiesça mais c'était bien plus compliqué que seulement le vouloir. Au moins, il allait mieux et c'était déjà un premier pas pour pouvoir s'occuper pleinement de ses enfants cette semaine.

« -Hey les gars ! J'ai trouvé des morveux en haut, c'est quoi cette surprise ? »

Sam avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Lila sur les épaules et Cooper juste derrière lui. Celui-ci lui donna d'ailleurs un coup de coude en disant qu'ils n'étaient pas des morveux, ce qui fit rire un peu plus le soldat.

« -De toute façon, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à nous, on est là jusque lundi ! »

Sam leva la tête pour voir la petite fille.

« -C'est vrai ? Génial ! Je vais peut-être avoir la fin de l'histoire de Cooper. J'étais frustré que tu t'endormes comme ça, en plein milieu d'une scène d'action ! »

« -Tu auras la fin quand mon bouquin sera publié. »

« -Je n'aurais même pas l'exclusivité ?! »

« -Ca dépend. Combien t'es prêt à débourser pour cette information ? »

« -J'ai un million de dollars prêt pour avoir le bouquin avant tout le monde ! »

« -Tony ! Je peux même pas surenchérir ! »

L'ingénieur souriait en coin.

« -Tu ne fais pas le poids, le canari s'incline toujours face au lion ! »

Tony était à deux doigts de lâcher un rire maléfique mais se retint en voyant l'air blasé de Clint. Cooper, lui, semblait ravi de s'être fait un million de dollars rien qu'en promettant un exemplaire d'un livre qui n'existait même pas encore. Il avait commencé la rédaction en secret, mais ça ils ne le savaient même pas encore et il se doutait qu'ils n'avaient même pas compris qu'il était sérieux en parlant de publication.

Lila descendit des épaules de Sam et alla s'asseoir à côté de son père.

« -Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

C'était une question pertinente. Clint était loin d'avoir prévu quelque chose à faire, il ne s'attendait pas à les avoir. Il sourit en coin et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille.

« -Je n'en sais rien… »

« -Elle peut peut-être venir faire un tour avec moi ? »

La petite fille reconnut directement la voix de Bruce et sourit grandement en le voyant arriver dans la cuisine.

« -Si ça ne te dérange pas, évidemment. »

« -Et Cooper peut venir avec moi ! C'est l'occasion, je ne voulais pas tester la nouvelle version de Red Wing tout seul ! »

L'archer sourit en coin, il ne voyait pas d'objections alors il laissa les enfants partir avec Bruce et Sam. Ils avaient tous l'air ravi.

Tony avait vite rejoint son atelier en précisant qu'il devait encore voir quelques améliorations sur certaines de ses armures. Pietro, lui, souriait en coin à Clint tout en jouant avec Nathaniel.

« -Tu ne peux rien leur refuser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Tu parles de qui ? Des enfants ou de Bruce et Sam ? »

Le blond rit un peu.

« -Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?! »

L'archer se retourna directement sur une rousse à la fois énervée et surprise. Curieux mélange d'ailleurs.

« -Bonjour aussi Nat'. »

Elle fit un geste de sa main et vint se poster directement devant son meilleur ami.

« -Comment tu as fait pour la faire changer d'avis ? »

« -Je n'ai rien fait. Cooper lui a demandé, elle a pété un câble, il m'a téléphoné et je suis allé les chercher. »

La russe soupira.

« -Au moins, il a eu le réflexe de t'appeler… Je ne sais pas dans quel état tu les aurais retrouvés s'il ne l'avait pas fait. »

« -Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai même pas envie de penser à cette éventualité. Ils sont là, c'est le principal. J'espère simplement qu'elle va se calmer d'ici lundi… »

« -J'espère aussi... »

« -En attendant, il faut que j'aille ranger toutes les affaires de Nathaniel. On ne penserait pas mais c'est pire qu'une diva ! »

Pietro se proposa pour l'aider et Natasha prit le relais pour son neveu.

Pendant ce temps, Bruce amenait Lila dans sa chambre.

« -Tu ne devais pas le voir avant le Nouvel An mais je sais très bien que je ne résisterai pas à l'envie de te le donner maintenant que tu es là. »

La petite fille ne comprenait pas vraiment mais le scientifique ne tarda pas à répondre à toutes ses questions. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fit entrer Lila en premier. Celle-ci ne put se retenir de sautiller de joie en voyant la surprise : un télescope.

« -Il est pour moi ? »

Bruce acquiesça. Il avait passé la veille dans l'atelier de Tony pour tout construire de A à Z. C'était un télescope sur mesure et un peu plus grand que la moyenne. Avec ça, elle pourrait observer les étoiles quand elle le souhaiterait et où elle le voudrait.

« -Merci ! »

Elle souriait et c'était tout ce que le brun demandait. Elle regardait dedans, le plaçait, le testait. Plus le physicien la voyait, plus il regrettait au fond de lui de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants. Il ne connaitrait pas cela avec un enfant qui serait le sien. Ca changeait beaucoup de choses.

Il se disait que Natasha devait avoir le même regret. Ils étaient condamnés. Lui à cause de sa volonté de trouver la molécule qu'avait découverte Eskrine ; elle par une organisation qui pensait que retirer la possibilité de procréer faisait de meilleurs assassins. Sauf que l'instinct maternelle ne venait pas que des organes reproducteurs. Il suffisait de la voir avec les enfants de Clint pour s'en rendre compte.

Ca devait même être pire pour elle que pour lui… Elle était privée de bien plus que de simplement avoir un enfant. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout et il lui était insupportable de la voir avoir des regrets aussi profonds…

« -Ca va Bruce ? »

Il releva la tête et sourit en coin, un peu tristement.

« - Oui ! Tu aimes le télescope ? »

Elle acquiesça, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« -Ca sera plus simple pour regarder les étoiles le soir ! »

« -Oui ! On pourra l'essayer ce soir ? »

« -Si ton papa le veut bien. Il va faire froid dehors, je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'accuse de t'avoir donné un rhume. »

Lila haussa les épaules en souriant.

« -Je mettrais deux pulls ! »

Elle regarda le télescope.

« -Et puis, il ne t'accusera de rien. On ne peut pas accuser les gens pour quelque chose qu'ils ne savent pas contrôler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Non, c'est vrai… »

« -Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« -Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle sembla chercher ses mots, toucha sa surprise et finit par soupirer.

« -On peut contrôler nos sentiments ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce type de question. Surtout venant d'elle. Mais il lui avait promis une réponse…

« -Et bien… je ne pense pas. On ne peut pas contrôler notre colère, notre joie ou notre tristesse… Ou très difficilement. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle fuyait un peu le regard de Bruce, comme si c'était honteux de demander cela à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à son père.

« -Je suis toujours énervée. Contre maman. Et je voudrais que ça parte. »

Le coeur du scientifique se serra. Lila souffrait, bien plus que ce que les autres voulaient le voir. Elle s'en voulait d'être en colère contre Laura parce que, au fond, c'était sa mère. C'était tout à fait compréhensible…

« -Ca partira, ne t'inquiètes pas… Il faut juste que tout se calme avec tes parents. Une fois que la situation sera réglée, tu arrêteras de ressentir tout ça. »

« -Et si ça se calme pas ? »

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne se calmerait pas. »

« -J'ai l'impression que ça ne se réglera jamais. Maman s'énerve toujours et c'est comme si papa était toujours triste. »

Elle remarquait donc tout ? Clint avait effectivement toujours cette tristesse dans le regard, même si ce sentiment commençait de plus en plus à disparaître doucement, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle d'ailleurs. Mais les enfants l'avaient certainement remarqué et ils n'avaient même pas vécu ce qu'ils avaient vu ce mois-ci.

Lorsque Clint avait fait sa crise en plein milieu de la nuit, Bruce avait était réveillé en sursaut. Il entendait le nom de Natasha en boucle, hurlé. Il n'avait pas osé sortir pour voir ce qu'il se passait parce qu'il sentait son coeur battre anormalement vite. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à essayer de se calmer le plus possible et à avoir peur de déclencher le Hulk. Au moins dans sa chambre, il y avait des mesures de sécurité. Il avait d'ailleurs prévenu FRIDAY pour qu'elle renforce la vigilance. Il était hors de question de dire à Lila que son père était certainement dépressif mais que ça allait mieux ces temps-ci… Elle ne retiendrait que le fait que son père était triste. Vraiment.

« -C 'est passager. Ils sont un peu à fleur de peau avec tout ce qu'il se passe. Un divorce, c'est beaucoup de changements dans leur vie aussi. Il faut être patient, même si ce n'est pas toujours ce qu'on voudrait. »

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant en coin. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul, toujours cette alarme dans sa tête qui lui rappelait que le Hulk était là, bien présent. Puis il s'adoucit de plus en plus en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que Hulk intervienne.

Il lui rendit cette étreinte.

« -Merci de me rassurer. »

Elle s'était reculée en disant cela et elle souriait en coin. Il hocha la tête.

« -Et si on allait installer ton télescope sur le toit plutôt ? »

La petite fille acquiesça directement, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se remonter le moral que de penser à l'espace.

Cooper, lui, était fasciné par la technologie qu'offrait Red Wing. Le petit robot faisait tout ce que Sam pensait tout en étant en parti autonome.

« -Comme tu es là, j'évite d'utiliser les missiles mais saches qu'il y en a. »

« -C'est beaucoup trop bien ! Comment tu fais tout ça ? »

« -J'utilise mes neurones. Et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, Tony ne voulait pas d'un vrai faucon dans le QG. »

Cooper rit intérieurement en imaginant la scène qui avait dû se passer entre les deux. Sam, outré par le fait qu'il ne puisse pas élever un faucon dans la bâtisse et Tony, épuisé de refuser tous les arguments du soldat.

« -Tu me montres comment on en fabrique un ? »

« -Tu veux un robot volant capable de tuer des gens ? T'as des ennemis à l'école ? »

Le plus jeune rit et secoua la tête.

« -Non, je n'en veux pas un pour moi. Mais ce serait sympa que Red Wing ait une sœur ou un frère non ? »

Le soldat s'arrêta quelques secondes pour considérer cette proposition. Avant de la valider complètement, à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à ça plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas fallu lui répéter deux fois pour qu'il emmène Cooper dans le mini atelier que Stark lui avait aménagé. Il était un peu privilégié sur ce coup-là, en même temps c'était ça ou une fauconnerie, autant dire qu'il avait convaincu Tony assez facilement.

Ils avaient commencé par faire un plan et travailler avec Cooper était réellement intéressant, il avait une flopée d'idées qui étaient plus ou moins réalisables. Mais Sam n'était jamais contre un peu de défis.

Blue sera donc un robot plus petit, capable de se faufiler un peu partout, se coller sur tout type de surface, caméra embarquée, micro, capable d'électrocuter et de tirer des munitions limitées, panneaux réfléchissants pour le rendre invisible et petit plus : il devait se commander facilement mais pas par le biais d'un écran. Cooper voulait qu'il se commande par la pensée mais ce serait beaucoup trop de travail donc ils optèrent plutôt pour un système relié aux mouvements des mains. Ils créeraient simplement une sorte de code par la suite, cette partie n'était que de la programmation pure et ce serait pour plus tard.

Une fois les plans terminés, ils rassemblèrent les pièces dont ils avaient besoin (l'atelier de Tony était un vrai hangar à pièces en tout genre).

Ils commencèrent finalement par monter les bases.

« -T'as déjà réfléchi à ce que tu voudras faire plus tard ? »

Cooper haussa les épaules à cette question. Il mentirait s'il disait que non mais tout lui semblait, après réflexion, complètement utopique. Comme si rien n'était possible pour lui.

« -J'ai encore le temps d'y penser. »

« -C'est sûr. Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui te plait le plus. Tu sembles t'intéresser à beaucoup de choses à la fois. »

« -Ouais. Ca m'occupe l'esprit. »

« -T'occuper l'esprit ? A ton âge ? T'es pas censé faire des trucs comme… parler à tes potes ou à des petites amies ? »

« -Je ne suis pas populaire. La plupart du temps je fais mes devoirs ou j'essaye de ne pas m'ennuyer à la ferme. »

« -C'est aussi mort que ça ? »

« -C'est une ferme avec un hangar et une forêt autour. La ville la plus proche est à trente minutes en voiture. Je ne dirais pas que c'est mort, c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. »

Sam hocha la tête. C'était loin d'être faux. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il était coincé dans un endroit loin de la ville. La ville était justement son terrain de jeu, il avait passé des heures à arpenter le moindre centimètre de rue avec son groupe d'amis.

« -Tu fais quoi du coup ? »

« -Je lis, j'essaye de construire des trucs avec ce que j'ai, je tente d'apprendre le russe, j'aide Lila pour ses devoirs, je fais les miens, j'étudie un peu tout ce que je trouve : les math, la littérature, l'histoire, les sciences,... »

« -Wow, c'est carrément pas mal. Voire même un peu extraterrestre. Tu n'aimerais pas faire autre chose parfois ? »

« -Non. J'aime bien apprendre des trucs, ça me servira toujours plus tard. Et c'est toujours mieux que d'écouter maman énumérer le pourquoi du comment les Avengers sont des tarés bons à être enfermés. »

« -C'est… un coup dur. »

Cooper sourit en coin au soldat.

« -Ce n'est pas personnel. Elle essaye juste d'atteindre papa et vous êtes comme sa deuxième famille alors... »

Sam fut un peu surpris que le plus jeune analyse autant tout ce qui l'entoure et qu'il soit en plus si critique envers sa propre mère. C'était en fait à la fois surprenant et pas trop. Il avait été éduqué par Clint et analyser ce qui l'entourait faisait littéralement parti de son travail. Ce n'était pas plus étonnant que ça qu'il ait transmis cette aptitude à ses enfants en plus.

Et pour en rajouter une couche : Natasha était là. Cela se traduisait bien vite par le fait que Cooper s'amuse à apprendre le russe. Il devait le parler avec sa tante. Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment la qualifier de tante d'ailleurs ?

Ces enfants étaient de plus en plus surprenants. Ou plutôt, ils étaient tout à fait étonnants et intéressants. Personne ne se posait la question de savoir s'ils étaient assez grands pour comprendre ou pas, ils étaient bien plus matures que la plupart des jeunes de leur âge. Ca pouvait être un désavantage mais ils ne semblaient pas mal le vivre. Non, ils avaient appris à appréhender le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient et à l'analyser. Ils apprenaient beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs. Sam savait qu'il pouvait parler à Cooper comme il parlerait avec un débutant en ingénierie qui avait déjà pas mal de bases. C'était beaucoup plus agréable de travailler avec lui qu'avec quelqu'un à qui il fallait tout expliquer depuis le début.

« -Elle se calmera avec le temps. »

« -J'espère pour vous. Nous, au fond, on ne l'entend pas. »

Cooper rit en entendant cette évidence.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à construire petit à petit Blue, en prenant tout juste le temps de manger. Ils étaient dans une fièvre créatrice et ne pourraient aller se coucher satisfait que lorsqu'ils auraient au moins construit le quart du gadget.

L'ainé Barton était d'une grande aide et Sam ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. Il comprenait tout directement et malgré quelques petites hésitations sur un câble ou un tournevis, il apprenait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Ils finirent vers 20h, contents de leur travail et beaucoup trop affamés. En plus Pietro venait de leur dire qu'ils allaient commencer à faire les pizzas, ce qui réveilla immédiatement l'estomac du militaire.

Quand ils arrivèrent, la plupart des Avengers étaient autour de la table, s'affairant à préparer leur pizza faite maison. Clint avait posé sur la table une grande quantité d'aliments à mettre dessus et le but était de faire une pizza personnelle et accessoirement bonne.

Il ne manquait que Tony, Wanda et Natasha. Sam s'assit à côté de Steve qui parlait avec enthousiasme à Sharon – apparemment, elle avait réussi à allonger son congé jusque Nouvel An – et Cooper vint aider Lila qui avait du mal à attraper le pot en face d'elle.

La petite troupe se fit un plaisir de montrer leur création aux autres et encore plus de les déguster devant un Disney une fois que les trois personnes manquantes arrivèrent enfin. Tony avait été acheter une dizaine de DVD avec Wanda pour qu'elle puisse découvrir une bonne partie des classiques. Ce soir au programme ce fut le premier volet de la saga Indiana Jones puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas diffuser un film d'horreur ou un peu trop osé à cause des enfants.

Après le film, ceux-ci allèrent directement se coucher. Ils étaient en vérité beaucoup trop crevés pour faire quoique ce soit. Bruce fit comprendre à Lila que la lune serait encore là le lendemain. Elle avait l'air déçu de ne pas pouvoir observer le ciel dès le premier soir mais elle baillait et somnolait sur place.

Clint alla coucher le plus petit dans son lit. Les deux plus grands s'installèrent dans le lit de leur père et celui-ci s'assit à leur pied.

« -Tu dors avec nous ce soir papa ? »

L'archer sourit à sa fille.

« -Je ne sais pas, je vais prendre beaucoup de place. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« -On l'a déjà fait ! »

« -C'est vrai... »

Le brun se coucha donc au milieu du lit pendant que Lila et Cooper posaient la tête sur chacune des épaules de leur père.

« -Tu crois que ça va s'arranger ? »

« -J'espère Coop'. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'il ne faut absolument pas hésiter à m'appeler. Jamais. Dès que vous avez un problème. D'accord ? »

Il sentit qu'ils acquiesçaient.

« -Maman va nous en vouloir. »

Le coeur de Clint se serra en entendant la phrase de son ainé. Il espérait au plus profond de lui que non, que Laura comprendrait un minimum pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il avait appelé son père à la rescousse. Mais il avait des doutes. Il ne savait pas si elle comprendrait vraiment à quel point ils étaient en détresse, et que c'était en parti à cause d'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse passer le bonheur de ses enfants avant sa vengeance envers Clint mais ça, il fallait encore qu'elle le prouve. Et qu'elle le fasse. Elle pouvait bien l'attaquer encore et encore jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si ça lui chantait mais il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner le fait de faire souffrir un des enfants.

« -Elle va m'en vouloir à moi. »

« -Elle a failli ne pas nous dire au revoir. »

« -Je sais…Ca ira mieux lundi. Elle aura fait le point sur la situation. »

« -Ou elle te haïra un peu plus et ce sera encore pire. »

Là non plus, il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Ce n'était pas une certitude mais il avait de sérieux doute. Et c'était peut-être ce qui le tuait encore plus : savoir qu'elle pourrait leur faire vivre un enfer alors que c'était de leur faute à eux, aux adultes, aux parents.

« -Il peut y avoir une centaine de façon de réagir mais n'oubliez jamais qu'elle vous aime, quoi qu'il se passe. D'accord ? »

« -D'accord. »

Il soupira. Clint avait du mal à y croire lui-même alors comment pouvait-il essayer de faire croire cela à ses propres enfants ? Seul le temps leur dira s'il avait tort ou raison. Pour l'heure, ils devraient plutôt profiter du fait d'être ensembles.

Il leur demanda comment s'était passé leur journée et ils racontèrent tout du début à la fin. Cooper expliquait la création qu'ils étaient occupés de réaliser avec Sam, en mettant des termes techniques qu'il avait appris durant la journée. Clint était heureux que son fils s'occupe et le fasse en plus en créant des choses, en faisant aller son cerveau et pas en s'abrutissant en regardant un peu trop la télé. Et il était encore un peu plus reconnaissant en Sam d'accepter aussi facilement son fils. Surtout pour créer un robot qu'il utiliserait. L'archer savait que Tony avait déjà proposé quelque chose au soldat et qu'il s'était bien vite fait renvoyer dans son propre atelier.

Lila expliquait tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec Bruce pour préparer leurs futures observations. Elle avait fini la journée avec Thor à apprendre les différentes légendes qui avaient de près ou de loin un lien avec l'espace. Elle continuait à se poser un millier de questions sur le Bifrost et son fonctionnement mais même le dieu n'avait aucune réponse et il lui avait promis de chercher pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle prévoyait le lendemain de réquisitionner les plaids et couvertures de tout le QG pour préparer sa soirée et de parler un peu avec Vision.

En gros, ils avaient planifié leur journée de demain pour qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas une seule seconde. Et en plus ils apprenaient.

Clint était véritablement fier d'eux et il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu faire des enfants aussi merveilleux. Il était simplement triste de ne pas pouvoir les préserver de la réalité du divorce. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus sacrifier son propre bonheur. S'il retombait dans sa dépression, il ne pourrait même plus s'occuper de ses enfants et c'était certainement ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il voulait pouvoir continuer à les élever, à les voir, à les chérir et même peut-être à les gâter un peu trop mais peu importait. Il avait besoin d'eux et il avait besoin de toute sa tête pour espérer répondre à toutes leurs demandes.

Ils avaient continué à parler un peu de tout et de rien mais ils avaient bien vite fini par s'endormir tous les trois, collés les uns aux autres pour le plus grand bonheur de l'archer.

.

Mercredi 28 décembre.

Parler.

X Le lit de Nathaniel.

X Prendre des nouvelles des enfants.

Le sommeil ?

X Faire les pizzas pour ce soir.

.

 **Bonsoir !**

 **Devinez quoi ? Ouais, je suis un boulet xD je me suis rendu compte un peu tard cette semaine que je n'avais rien posté dimanche... pas très pro tout cela ! Mais cette semaine au moins, il est là !**

 **Par la même occasion, je préviens qu'il est possible que dimanche prochain il n'y ait pas de chapitre non plus. Ecrire avec les examens qui approchent, ça commence à être tendax surtout que je ne prends vraiment pas le temps (heureusement j'avais déjà ce chapitre en réserve x) ) mais ne vous étonnez pas que je ne poste rien la semaine prochaine même si je ferais le max pour essayer de le faire quand même ! Cette phrase est beaucoup trop longue xD**

 **BREF, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu quand même :) J'ai voulu mettre un peu plus en avant les enfants et Sam par la même occasion, je n'ai pas vraiment écrit sur lui et j'avoue que ça me donnait un peu envie de le rendre un peu plus présent !**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai laissée (j'espère avoir effacé les plus horribles parce que vraiment, je me suis fait peur cette semaine xD)**

 **nagron : Merci beaucoup pour ta revieeeeeew ! Elle m'a fait super plaisir, tes commentaires me réchauffent toujours le coeur ! Tu as réagi vraiment comme je l'espérais et ça me donne toujours un peu plus de motivation pour écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible. Joie et amour sur toi ! Encore un énooooorme merci à toi !**


End file.
